Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien
by row666
Summary: Harry a changé, personne ne comprend ce qui lui arrive, le fait qu'il ne parle de ses problèmes à personne n'arrange pas les choses. HP/LV. Mpreg.
1. En plein tourments

Bonjour tout le monde!

Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon nouveau bébé, ma toute nouvelle fic à chapitre. Bon je suppose que tout le monde connaît ça par cœur mais bon…

- cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

- il se peut qu'elle contienne aussi des relations sexuelles explicites (c'est fort probable même) donc si c'est le cas je le signalerai au début du ou des chapitres concernés.

- Attention Mpreg!

- les dialogues sont précédés d'un tiret.

- les pensées sont entre guillemets.

- les documents (journaux, lettres…) sont en italique.

Notes: Harry à 17 ans et entre donc en septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Je respecte les cinq premier tomes mais je considère que la sixième année se passe en temps de guerre, la chasse aux Horcruxes à eu lieu mais Draco n'a pas eu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore (qui est donc vivant et n'est pas mourant).

Voilà je pense avoir tout dis alors…

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 1: En plein tourments.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Le soleil accompagné d'une légère brise avait comme un effet euphorisant sur les gens. Les cris des enfants, s'amusant dans le parc non loin de là, s'élevaient dans les airs. Dans une autre rue, une famille prenait sa voiture pour un après-midi à la piscine. Et d'autres profitaient simplement du beau temps pour se reposer et se détendre. On sentait bien que tous profitaient au maximum des derniers jours de vacances avant de reprendre le travail pour les uns, l'école pour les autres.

Au 4 Privet Drive, petite maison de banlieue typiquement britannique, le calme régnait en maître. Ses habitants: Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley étaient absents depuis maintenant quelques jours étant allés rendre visite à la sœur de Vernon, Marge. Tout était si silencieux que l'on aurait pu croire que la maison était vide. Pourtant, dons une petite chambre aux rideaux tirés se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Harry Potter, exclus d'office de la sortie familiale, était assis sur son lit dans l'obscurité. Il était là depuis des heures, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et entourés de ses bras, le regard dans le vide.

Depuis deux semaines le quotidien d'Harry Potter se résumait à peu de choses: se lever, se laver, manger le minimum vital et s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans le noir à contempler le vide pour, la nuit tombée, tenter de dormir quelques heures. Un comportement dépressif dont personne ne se souciait, sa famille étant trop occupée à l'ignorer pour ensuite l'oublier chez eux avec l'ordre de ne pas faire exploser la maison pendant leur absence. Ses amis Ron et Hermione auraient pu s'inquiéter pour lui mais, comme l'été précèdent, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles pour des raisons de sécurité et lui-même ne leur avait pas écrit. De plus, fait nouveau cette année, il n'avait pas eu le droit de se rendre chez la famille Weasley ou au QG de l'Ordre.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui perturbait le brun. La véritable raison de son dépérissement était un événement qui avait eu lieu cet été sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Comme toujours en y repensant les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes qu'il laissa librement couler. À quoi bon les retenir, personne n'était là pour les voir et une fois à Poudlard cela n'aurait plus la moindre importance.

Lorsque les larmes cessèrent la nuit commençait à tomber. C'est à ce moment-là, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus vivants dans le quartier, qu'un hiboux frappa à la fenêtre de la chambre de son bec. Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se leva en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un premier volatile tenant une lettre entra, rapidement suivit par quatre autres portant un énorme paquet. Aussitôt le colis et la lettre lâchés sur le lit, les cinq hiboux repartirent laissant le jeune homme à nouveau seul. Il s'approcha du lit et attrapa tout d'abord la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Je t'informe que demain des membres de l'Ordre iront te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante pour te conduire à la gare King's Cross pour te ramener à Poudlard. Tu trouveras ci-joint ton billet de train et dans le colis tes nouveaux manuels de cours. Soit prêt à partir dès leur arrivée à 10h30._

_Portes-toi bien._

_Arthur Weasley._

Harry partit ouvrir sa malle au pied du lit, y déposa la lettre puis attrapa le carton, l'ouvrit et le renversa dans la malle avant de la refermer. Aussitôt fait il reprit sa position initiale et attendit le lendemain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Harry! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

'Craaacccc'

- Nymphadora, fait un peu attention où tu marches.

Fidèle à sa maladresse, Nymphadora Tonks venait de renverser un des précieux vases de Pétunia Dursley.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora! Répondit la jeune femme dont les cheveux venaient de passer au rouge foncé.

- Ça suffit Tonks! Potter, tu es prêt à partir?

Harry regarda d'un œil morne Tonks souriante, Kingsley qui réparait le vase et Maugrey Fol Œil qui lui parlait, et donna son affirmation d'un signe de tête.

- Bien. Approchez-vous tous. Nous allons directement à la gare par portoloin.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent de Maugrey et posèrent un doigt sur la vielle canette de bière qu'il tenait.

- Attention, 3, 2, 1...

Un crochet invisible leur attrapa le nombril et ils quittèrent le salon des Dursley pour atterrir durement sur leurs pieds quelques secondes plus tard dans un coin à l'abri des regards de la gare.

- Harry, commença Tonks. Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin sans nous faire repérer. Tu ne risques rien à présent. Passes la barrière et rejoint directement les Weasley. D'accord?

- D'accord. Répondit-il.

- Et n'oublis pas Potter: Vigilance constante.

Sur ce dernier rappel de Maugrey, Harry salua ses trois accompagnateurs puis se dirigea droit dans le mur pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾. Il regarda l'heure, 10h55, il était arrivé juste à temps.

- Harry! Dépêches toi le train va bientôt partir!

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'interpeller, Hermione Granger, entourée de quatre Weasley. Après moult embrassades de Mme Weasley et recommandations de prudence de son époux, il pût enfin rejoindre le train et s'installer dans une cabine avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

À 11h00 le train se mit en marche. Il retournait enfin à Poudlard le lieu où il avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, le cœur n'était pas du voyage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les calèches tirées par les Sombrals, le château majestueux, la grande salle resplendissante. Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Harry s'assit à la table des rouge et or sous le regard inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pendant le trajet ils avaient bien remarqué que le brun n'allait pas bien mais impossible de lui faire dire quoi que ce soit. Le brun ne prenait même pas la peine de nier avoir des problèmes, il ignorait tout simplement leurs questions. Pourtant son air sombre et les cernes qu'il arborait sous les yeux les inquiétaient énormément.

- Et bien Pottychoux, tu en fais une tête. C'est de t'être rendu compte que tu es entouré de miséreux qui te met dans cet état? Lança Draco Malfoy provoquant l'hilarité chez les Serpentards.

- Tais-toi Malfoy! Espèce de sale serpent! Lui répondit Ron toujours aussi sensible sur le manque d'argent de sa famille.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole Weasmoche, alors couché panier.

- Laisses tomber Ron, tu sais comment est Malfoy. Intervint Hermione en retenant le roux par le bras.

- Tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit-il en se rasseyant.

- C'est toute votre bande de pouilleux qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ces entrefaites tout le monde se calma un peu. Ron fulminait contre les Serpentards en général et Draco Malfoy en particulier. Hermione essayait de calmer son ami tout en jetant des coups d'œil perplexes à Harry qui n'avait pas réagi face au blond, semblant complètement désintéressé de la situation. Même Draco regardait le brun bizarrement, il ne s'était pas énervé, aucun cri, pas le moindre geste malgré les provocations. Il espérait que cet état n'était que passager car la vie à Poudlard perdrait de son piquant sans ses joutes verbales avec le Griffondor.

De son côté Harry n'avait que faire de ces querelles sans importance. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les prochains jours à venir et le plan qu'il avait mis en place ces deux dernières semaines et qu'il devait accomplir à tout prix. Après tout irait mieux et la vie reprendrait son cours normal. Il agirait dès le lendemain sachant que ce soir il ne pourrait pas échapper à la petite fête de retrouvailles habituelle avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Oh non, regardez, on va encore avoir Snape en défense contre les forces du mal. Lança Ron.

- Il aura fallu cette espèce de vampire pour vaincre la malédiction de ce poste. Commenta Neville.

- J'avais justement espéré qu'on ne le revoit plus cette année à cause de la malédiction. Répondit Ron désespéré.

- Ça aurait été trop beau. Finit Neville apparemment résigné à devoir subir une année de plus son professeur honnis.

« Snape n'est donc plus en charge des potions cette année aussi. Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'appliquer mon plan. » Pensa Harry.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur MacGonagall suivie par les premières années peu rassurées. La femme monta sur l'estrade, sortit le choixpeau magique et après la traditionnelle chanson de ce dernier la répartition pu commencer. Une fois celle-ci terminée, Albus Dumbledore s'avança devant son pupitre et le silence se fit.

- Mes chers élèves. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cette école qui pour cette année sera votre maison et votre refuge. Dans ces temps difficiles où règne l'ombre de Voldemort et de ses acolytes, Poudlard vous apportera sécurité et protection.

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcouru la salle à la mention du mage noir mais le directeur, imperturbable, continua son discours.

- Mr Russard m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir et de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs. La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite d'accès aux élèves sous peine de vous exposer à de grands dangers. Sur ce, je pense qu'il est grand temps de nous sustenter. Et n'oubliez pas, la vérité n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croit et parfois il faut approcher le plus sombre de nous-même pour la découvrir. Bon appétit!

Les tables se recouvrirent de nourriture sur laquelle les élèves se jetèrent tout en s'interrogeant sur le degré de sénilité de leur directeur.

- Plus le temps passe plus il devient fou.

- Ron! Ne dit pas des choses pareilles. Albus Dumbledore est un très puissant sorcier.

- Hermione, tu vas me dire que tu as compris ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Et bien… C'est vrai que c'était assez confus mais je suis sûre que ses paroles ont un but précis même si on ne le voit pas encore.

- Si tu le dit. Répondit le roux septique.

- Tu ne manges pas Harry? Demanda Ginny.

- Si, si. Répondit-il en se servant deux feuilles de salade.

Après le repas, le strict minimum pour le brun malgré les encouragements de ses amis, chacun regagna son dortoir pour dormir. Ou, comme pour les cinq garçons du dortoir d'Harry, une soirée discussions, blagues et bonbons en tout genre commença.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trois jours plus tard dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, deux personnes complotaient dans un silence tout relatif.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu me traîner ici après à peine trois jours de cours Hermione. Râla Ron.

- Chut, moins fort.

- Oui, oui. Pardon. Mais quand même c'est abusé.

- Il fallait que je te parle seule à seul.

- À propos d'Harry?

- Oui. Tu as vu dans quel état il est?

- Je sais. Il a maigrit pendant les vacances et il ne parle presque pas depuis qu'on l'a revu. Sans parler de ses disparitions répétées jours et nuits. Tu crois que sa famille moldue lui a fait quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas. Si ça continue il va falloir en parler à Mme Pomfresh et au Pr. MacGonagall. Son état de santé m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Si seulement il avait eu le droit de venir nous voir cet été, je suis sûr qu'il irait bien.

- Tu as peut être raison mais tant qu'Harry refusera de nous en parler, on ne saura pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Si à la fin de la semaine ça ne s'arrange pas, on en parlera au Pr. MacGonagall. Avec la menace de Tu Sais Qui, Harry est bien trop vulnérable dans son état.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle et Ron s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami et celui-ci refusait toute aide de leur part. C'était vraiment frustrant de se sentir aussi inutile pour leur ami.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Loin de l'inquiétude de ses amis, Harry Potter, installé au beau milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde contemplait la potion en train de frémir sous ses yeux dans un chaudron. Il attrapa le grimoire de potion qu'il avait volé à la bibliothèque la nuit suivante de son arrivée à Poudlard, lu un passage de la recette et ajouta un des ingrédients volés à la réserve de potion le lendemain du vol du grimoire.

Voilà où disparaissait le jeune homme et cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'attelait à la préparation de sa potion, une potion plutôt compliquée. Lui qui n'avait jamais trop apprécié la matière y mettait cette fois toute l'attention nécessaire. Comme quoi la médiocrité de ses notes venait en réalité de Snape.

Il avait à nouveau choisi de s'installer dans ces toilettes sachant que personne n'irait l'y déranger et avait à cet effet passé un accord avec Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme allait se baladait où elle le voulait sauf ici pendant une semaine et en échange Harry lui avait jeté un sort, dont il était assez fier d'ailleurs, qui tenait Peeves à distance. Cet arrangement lui avait fourni toute la solitude qu'il désirait.

_Ajouter la plume de moineau cracheur de feu et laisser frémir à feu doux pendant 24 heures. Une fois la potion terminée, celle-ci doit être bleu pastel zébrée de rouge sang. La potion pourra être utilisée de suite et conservée sept mois, trois jours, huit heures, vingt-et-une minutes et trente-six secondes._

«Encore heureux que Snape ne soit plus en charge des potions ou il aurait de suite remarqué les ingrédients manquants dans la réserve. Et avec sa partialité légendaire, il m'aurait immédiatement soupçonné. Ce coup de chance me simplifie grandement les choses et dans 24 heures je pourrai reprendre enfin une vie normale. Ou du moins tout aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être. »

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta les toilettes pour aller en cours. Il fallait qu'il se fasse le moins remarquer possible, son plan était bien trop important et trop près du but pour que tout rate. Même s'il se doutait bien que ses amis Ron et Hermione le tenaient à l'œil, inquiets pour lui.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le lendemain dans le bureau du Pr. Dumbledore, les Pr. Slughorn, Snape et MacGonagall discutaient

- En faisant un rapide inventaire j'ai remarqué que des ingrédients ont été volés. Dit le Pr. Slughorn.

- Lesquels? Demanda Albus.

- Tenez, voici la liste.

Le directeur attrapa le parchemin et le parcouru brièvement avant de le faire passer au Pr. Snape.

- Écorce de bouleau gruyère, plume de moineau cracheur de feu, pierre noire de la forêt de la brume. Que des ingrédients rares, difficiles à se procurer. Encore un coup de Potter!

- Severus! Tous les vols et autres manquements aux règlements de l'école ne sont pas du fait de ce garçon tout de même. Rétorqua le Pr. MacGonagall.

- Nous ne pouvons négliger qu'Harry a un comportement étrange ces temps-ci Minerva.

- Albus…

- Severus, quel genre de potion peut-on faire avec ces ingrédients?

- C'est difficile à dire en ne sachant pas quels ingrédients basiques entrent dans la composition de la potion. Des potions de poison, de décuplement des capacités sensorielles, de bonne humeur perpétuelle, d'oubli et encore bien d'autres aux effets tout aussi différents. Peut-être que Miss Granger l'aide à faire la potion.

- J'en doute. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley semblent eux aussi très inquiets.

- Albus, vous croyez vraiment que Mr Potter a commis ce vol?

- Je ne vois personne d'autre Minerva.

- Excusez-moi mais un cours m'attend. Intervint le Pr. Slughorn.

- Allez-y. Répondit le directeur. Nous nous chargeons de cette affaire.

Le maître des potions quitta le bureau alors que le Pr. MacGonagall reprenait la parole.

- Nous devrions demander aux amis de Mr Potter où il serait susceptible de se trouver puisqu'il n'est pas allé à son derniers cours aujourd'hui.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry regarda un instant sa potion, bleu pastel zébrée de rouge sang, et attrapa un parchemin et une plume. Prenant le temps de peser ses mots, il écrivit une lettre, puis il versa de la potion dans un verre. Ne voulant faire aucune erreur il relu la recette du breuvage, ses effets et contre-indications mais ne trouva rien à redire.

« Je n'ai pas commis la moindre erreur, mon plan se déroule parfaitement et une fois que j'aurai bu cette potion je redeviendrais celui que j'étais avant de quitter Poudlard. »

Harry s'apprêtait à attraper son verre lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella. Levant les yeux il vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et entendit des voix derrière le panneau de bois.

« Non pas maintenant! J'y suis presque! »

Sans perdre de temps il saisit la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire et la fourra dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il attrapait sa potion pour la porter à ses lèvres.

En entrant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Hermione, Ron, les Pr. Dumbledore, Snape et MacGonagall virent tout d'abord Harry assis devant un chaudron, un grimoire à ses côtés et ses affaires étalées dans un coin.

**- **Harry! Tu es là, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche. Lança Hermione.

Il leur fallu quelques secondes de plus pour remarquer la potion qu'il tenait à la main et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il avait avalé la potion.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour un début? J'espère que ça vous a plu

Je pense que je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, en attendant laissez-moi des tas de review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

À bientôt.


	2. Les vacances fantômes

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 2: Les vacances fantômes.

Dans la pièce silencieuse, le temps semblait s'être figé. Personne n'osait faire je moindre mouvement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les Pr. Dumbledore, Snape et MacGonagall ainsi que Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry d'un air soucieux et à la fois surpris. De son côté le brun n'était pas en reste, il fixait les cinq autres le visage stupéfait comme s'il se demandait lui-même la raison de leur présence à tous dans ces lieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Ces toilettes, je les reconnais, ce sont celles de Mimi Geignarde. Ça veut donc dire que je suis à Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas. Ron et Hermione sont là aussi. Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous avec cet air-là? Il s'est passé quelque chose? » Pensa Harry.

- Pr. Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il, confus.

- Harry, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi. Nous sommes ici avec tes amis pour comprendre ton récent comportement.

« Mon comportement? »

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez?

- Harry. Intervint Hermione. Nous avons peur pour toi. Tu es étrange depuis ton retour à Poudlard et tu as perdu beaucoup de poids. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant les vacances? Parles-nous.

- Nous sommes tes amis, tu peux nous faire confiance. Renchérit Ron.

- Je… Notre retour à Poudlard?

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Ce qu'on lui disait n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Comprenant que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à échapper aux questions mais semblait ne réellement pas comprendre la situation, le Pr. Dumbledore posa une unique question tout en craignant la réponse qui allait suivre.

- Harry. Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?

- J'étais dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez mon oncle et ma tante. Et tout d'un coup je me retrouve ici. Je n'y comprends rien professeur.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous étaient stupéfaits par ces propos. Le Pr. MacGonagall avait mis sa main devant sa bouche comme pour empêcher un cri d'exclamation de s'en échapper. Severus Snape fut le premier à réagir. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme toujours assis à terre et s'empara du grimoire ouvert à ses côtés. Il l'examina un moment puis fit de même avec le chaudron.

- Severus. Qu'elle est cette potion? Demanda le Pr. MacGonagall.

- _'Memoria minus partis'. _L'utilisateur de cette potion doit la boire en pensant à l'événement qu'il veut oublier. Je dois bien avouer Potter que vous m'impressionnez, vous avez parfaitement réussit une potion de haut niveau. Comme quoi lorsqu'il s'agit de causer des problèmes, vous savez vous surpasser.

- Hein?

- Severus, ce n'est pas le moment. Intervint Albus. Harry, nous sommes à la première semaine de la rentrée de septembre. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ces vacances? De ce qui aurait pu te pousser à perdre la mémoire?

- Pas du tout professeur. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Tous les six étaient plus que frustrés par cette réponse. Harry le premier car ce trou de deux mois dans ses souvenirs lui faisait peur, d'autant plus que c'était apparemment lui-même qui l'avait provoqué.

- Nous n'avancerons pas plus dans cette affaire maintenant. Commença Minerva MacGonagall. Mr Potter, relevez-vous, nous allons vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Même si nous ne pouvons traiter votre amnésie dans l'immédiat votre état de santé s'est fortement dégradé au cours de ces deux mois.

Toujours dans le brouillard, Harry se leva lentement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec son amie Hermione dans les bras. Ses nerfs venaient tout juste de lâcher, pourquoi son ami ne lui avait pas confié ses problèmes? Elle et Ron avaient pourtant toujours été là dans les moments les plus durs, Harry le savait. Mais comme toujours il avait gardé pour lui ce qui le préoccupait et voilà le résultat maintenant.

Hermione reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et s'éloigna du brun avec un sourire un peu gêné. Ron en profita pour faire une accolade à son ami ne sachant pas comment exprimer autrement son soutien. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se sentait coupable de les rendre si inquiets. Du peu qu'il avait compris de cette histoire Ron et Hermione avaient cherché à l'aider et lui, les avait repoussé. Tout ça lui donnait l'impression de ne pas mériter cette amitié alors même qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme ça.

- Severus, renseignez-vous sur cette potion, je veux tout savoir sur ses effets et s'il existe un éventuel antidote. Parla le directeur. Minerva, conduisez Harry à l'infirmerie. Bien entendu Miss Granger et Mr Weasley peuvent l'accompagner.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et se placèrent près d'Harry. Albus Dumbledore sortit sa baguette pour rassembler les affaires du jeune homme dans son sac puis reprit la parole.

- Tu passeras sûrement la nuit à l'infirmerie Harry. Je compte sur tes amis pour te dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la rentrée, mais plus tard, tu as bien assez à penser pour l'instant. Je passerai te voir plus tard pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- D'accord Albus. Jeunes gens, veuillez me suivre. Dit le Pr. MacGonagall.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose en silence à travers les couloirs de l'école.

Restés seuls, les Pr. Dumbledore et Snape prirent la direction opposée. Le directeur semblait extrêmement soucieux.

- Severus. Croyez-vous que tout ceci puisse avoir un rapport avec Voldemort? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas Mr le directeur. Je ne peux en être sûr mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenté quelque chose contre Potter, il y aurait eu des échos. Je pencherai plus vers sa famille moldue ou un autre élément extérieur.

Le vieil homme resta songeur tout le reste du trajet et ne reprit la parole qu'à l'intersection du couloir des cachots et celui qui conduisait à son bureau.

- Je compte sur vous pour trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur cette potion.

- Bien Mr le directeur.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement avant de prendre chacun leur chemin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mme Pomfresh observait Harry Potter avec attention. Minerva venait de lui expliquer les derniers évènements et tout cela la rendait plus que perplexe.

- Alors vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et le Pr. Snape est formel. La potion n'est pas ratée? Demanda à nouveau l'infirmière à Minerva cette fois.

- Il a affirmé qu'elle était réussie. Répondit la femme.

- Bien. Veuillez-vous éloigner pendant que j'examine Mr Potter.

Le Pr. MacGonagall, Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres pour laisser libre champs à l'infirmière. La femme fit subir au jeune homme une interminable série d'examens en tous genres avant d'être enfin satisfaite.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Lança-t-elle au grand soulagement de son patient.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent du lit.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda Ron. Harry va bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Calmez-vous Mr Weasley. Laissez Mme Pomfresh parler. L'interrompit le Pr. MacGonagall.

- Merci Minerva. Alors Mr Potter votre vie n'est pas en danger mais votre état général doit être surveillé. Vous avez perdu du poids et manquez de sommeil depuis plusieurs jours. Il va falloir surveiller votre alimentation et vous reposer.

- D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme.

« Ai-je le choix? » Pensa-t-il.

- Au sujet de cette potion que vous avez pris, hors mis votre amnésie, elle ne semble pas avoir provoqué d'autres effets sur votre organisme.

- C'est une bonne chose. Commenta le professeur de métamorphose.

- Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Peut être que ta fa…

- Je ne sais pas! S'énerva-t-il.

La jeune fille se tut face à ce brusque éclat de voix. Elle réalisa que son ami était bien plus frustré qu'elle par son amnésie et qu'il devait se poser lui-même beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Harry n'avait vraiment besoin que l'on s'acharne sur lui.

- Je suis désolée. Je veux juste t'aider mais je me suis un peu emportée. S'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt moi qui me suis emporté, non. Dit-il en tentant un sourire.

L'atmosphère se détendit alors quelque peu. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard un peu soulagé. Ils ne savaient toujours pas la vérité sur cette histoire mais voir Harry sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé les rassurait vraiment sur l'avenir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Le comportement dépressif d'Harry ces derniers jours et maintenant cette amnésie volontaire le plongeaient dans la plus grande perplexité. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en empêchant le jeune homme de quitter sa famille moldue pendant ces vacances. En voulant garder le garçon sous contrôle en prévision des combats à venir contre Voldemort, il avait été bien trop négligent de penser que rien ne pourrai l'atteindre à Privet Drive.

« Qu'a-t-il donc pu arriver en l'espace de deux mois? Severus n'a apparemment rien entendu de suspect du côté du mage noir. Je peux me fier à ses propos, je n'ai senti aucun mensonge dans ses paroles. Mais d'un autre coté je doute que la famille d'Harry lui ai fait quoi que ce soit. Soit, ils le détestent mais ces dernières années ils se sont contentés de l'ignorer. Je doute qu'ils aient pu tenter quelque chose contre ce garçon alors même que c'était leur dernier été en sa présence. »

Albus posa son menton sur ses mains jointes. Son regard pensif parcourrait la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à ses interrogations.

« Tom aurait-il pu agir par l'intermédiaire de la cicatrice pour atteindre Harry? Je pensais pourtant que l'esprit du garçon pouvait le repousser. C'est tout de même une piste à suivre. Tom a très bien pu tenter d'affaiblir le mental d'Harry, lorsque le garçon n'avait personne à ses côtés pour le surveiller, et n'en parler à personnes pas même à ses plus fidèles mangemorts pour éviter les fuites. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Severus n'est au courant de rien. Mais si cette hypothèse est la bonne, cela signifie aussi qu'Harry ne m'a délibérément pas communiqué les actions du mage noir. »

Le vieux sorcier siffla d'agacement. Si Tom préparait quelque chose il fallait qu'il sache quoi à tout prix. Severus ne savait rien de toute évidence et Harry ne lui avait pas confié être la cible du mage noir. Si toute son hypothèse s'avérait juste alors il perdait le contrôle du jeune homme. Cela tombait vraiment au plus mal, Albus pressentait que les combats contre les Ténèbres allaient prendre un nouveau tournant dans les prochains mois, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son influence sur son meilleur atout dans cette guerre.

« Finalement cette amnésie pourrait s'avérer plutôt bénéfique. Si Harry a perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre sa confiance en moi au cours de cet été alors cette potion le lui aura fait oublier. Ignorer ce qui lui est arrivé est peut être peu cher payé pour le voir retourner à la recherche des Horcruxes. »

Quelque peu rassuré par ses pensées, Albus se détendit dans son fauteuil. Il décida qu'il devrait être plus attentif aux faits et gestes d'Harry à l'avenir, il avait bien trop d'importance pour risquer de le perdre. Quand à Tom, il allait demander à ses espions de le surveiller d'un peu plus prêt, il ne pouvait supporter de telles lacunes dans les informations qu'il obtenait sur l'ennemi.

'Toc, toc'

Le directeur de Poudlard interrompit ses pensées en entendant frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez. Dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le maître de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mr le directeur.

- Severus, asseyez-vous.

- J'ai terminé mes recherches sur la potion.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comme je l'avais déjà présumé la potion est parfaitement réussie et a eu les effets escomptés. Cette potion a été conçue pour que son utilisateur puisse effacer volontairement une partie de sa mémoire.

- Et existe-t-il un antidote?

- Un seul. Une autre potion combinée au désir profond de retrouver la mémoire. C'est bien là que se trouve le problème.

- Comment ça?

- Tout d'abord l'antidote nécessite de la fleur de kakachou qui ne fleurie qu'une fois par mois pendant une journée. Nous avons déjà raté la floraison de ce mois-ci, il nous faudra donc attendre un mois de plus pour commencer la potion dont cette fleur est l'élément principal. De plus la préparation de cet antidote prendra à lui seul vingt-sept jours.

- Cela signifie presque deux mois d'attente.

- Ce n'est pas tout. La potion sera inefficace si Potter n'a pas le désir profond de retrouver la mémoire. Et étant donné que l'amnésie est volontaire au départ, sans en avoir conscience Potter peut ne pas avoir ce désir. Je doute qu'il puisse se rappeler de quoi que ce soit Mr le directeur.

- À moins que d'ici deux mois il éprouve ce désir.

Le Pr. Snape resta silencieux. Il doutait fortement du retour de la mémoire de son élève détesté, ce dernier n'avait jamais eu de cesse de provoquer la pagaille sur son passage alors pourquoi leur ferait il le plaisir de se souvenir de ses vacances.

- Je vous remercie pour ces recherches Severus. Je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie pour informer Harry de vos résultats. Pourriez-vous repasser dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas? Nous devons parler de Voldemort.

- Bien monsieur.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau et prirent chacun un chemin différent, l'un vers l'infirmerie, l'autre vers les cachots.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La nuit était noire. Quatre des cinq garçons du dortoir dormaient du sommeil du juste. Seul Harry, assis sur son lit, restait éveillé. Contre toute attente Mme Pomfresh avait accepté de le laisser regagner son dortoir à la condition de manger un repas digne de ceux de son ami Ron et la promesse de passer à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par jour. Dès son arrivée dans la tour, il avait été assailli de questions par ses camarades. Comment avaient-ils tous appris son séjour à l'infirmerie resterait à jamais un mystère. Toujours est-il qu'Harry avait eu tôt fait d'aller se barricader dans son dortoir à l'abri des rideaux de son lit.

Maintenant à une heure du matin il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir malgré la fatigue. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans relâche depuis des heures. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Effacer une partie de ses souvenirs sans crier gare, sans laisser la moindre explication. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et d'un autre coté était terrifié à l'idée de se rappeler. S'il avait voulu oublier une fois, il était fort probable que si ses souvenirs revenaient il voudrait les oublier à nouveau. Il restait irrémédiablement tiraillé entre son envie de dévoiler cette zone d'ombre de sa vie et celle de laisser tomber, d'accepter son choix et ne pas rentrer dans un potentiel cercle infernal.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait pu me pousser à agir comme ça. Après tout j'ai vécu des choses horribles et dures tout au long de ma vie et j'ai toujours su les surmonter. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pour que cette fois je n'y arrive pas. »

Plus que frustré Harry se laissa tomber en arrière pour pouvoir s'allonger complètement sur son lit. Fixant le plafond avec insistance, il continua à s'interroger.

« Ron est persuadé que ma famille m'a fait quelque chose. Je n'y crois pas trop, je n'ai aucune trace de coup et ils n'auraient pas risqué de me faire du mal alors même qu'ils ne me reverraient plus à la fin des vacances. S'en prendre à moi aurait impliqué avoir encore à faire avec des sorciers plus tard pour rendre des comptes. Non, cette hypothèse n'est pas vraisemblable »

Il bascula sur son côté gauche et repensa à la théorie de son amie Hermione cette fois.

« Une théorie qui tiens en un mot: Voldemort. Là encore il y a un problème. Si Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts m'avaient attaqué, je serai soit mort, soit blessé ou du moins il y a de grandes chance pour cela. Hors je ne suis pas blessé, j'ai juste arrêté de manger et de dormir si j'ai bien compris. Et je reste persuadé qu'en cas d'attaque, dans l'infime possibilité qu'elle soit passée inaperçue, j'en aurais parlé à Ron et Hermione. »

Rebasculant sur le dos, le jeune homme porta ses mains à son crâne dans l'espoir dérisoire de faire cesser la migraine qu'il sentait pointer le bout de son nez.

« Plus j'y pense, moins je comprends. J'aurais peut-être dû rester à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh m'aurait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves et je n'en serais pas là. J'ai mal au crâne, Ron et Hermione m'en veulent de ne pas leur avoir confié mes problèmes sans oser me faire de reproches, tous les Griffondors me harcèlent de questions et encore je ne devrais pas me plaindre, demain ce sera l'école entière. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai deux mois pour décider si je veux réellement retrouver la mémoire sans avoir la certitude que ça marchera si je tente de prendre l'antidote en voulant savoir la vérité. D'après le Pr. Dumbledore, Snape a de sérieux doutes sur mes chances de me souvenir. »

Décidant de couper cours à ses pensées pour ne pas aggraver plus sa migraine, Harry se prépara à dormir. Il commença à se déshabiller en évitant soigneusement de regarder son corps devenu trop maigre. Une fois torse nu, il s'attaqua à son pantalon lorsqu'il remarqua un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt portant un vieux pantalon de son cousin Dudley, trop grand pour lui.

Il déplia le parchemin et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa propre écriture. Dans ses mains se trouvait une lettre, une lettre qui lui était destiné.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Vous pouvez le dire. Si, si, allez-y, dite-le ça vous fera du bien. Dite-le que je suis sadique! Mouhahahaha! Ce que ça m'amuse de couper les chapitre comme ça!

Hors mit l'irritation de ne pas avoir la suite toute de suite, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

La suite vendredi prochain.

A bientôt.


	3. Un inconnu si familier

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lancé une petite review. En plus de me faire vraiment plaisir, c'est toujours aussi motivant!

Sans plus attendre voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 3: Un inconnu si familier.

Harry regarda la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains les yeux écarquillés. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait allaient enfin avoir une réponse. Du moins il l'espérait. Le jeune homme doutait fortement de s'être laisser une lettre pour se parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et se laisser finalement dans le noir. Les réponses qu'il attendait se trouvaient forcement sur ce bout de papier.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Maintenant qu'il avait les explications à son acte sous ses yeux il avait peur de découvrir la vérité, peur de regretter d'avoir lu cette lettre après. Mais s'il se l'était écrit c'était bien pour la lire alors, rassemblant tout son courage, il s'empara du parchemin et commença sa lecture.

_Harry,_

_Je ne doute pas que tu es reconnu ta propre écriture dans cette lettre et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu dois trouver ça étrange de me laisser une lettre à moi-même mais tu dois sûrement avoir besoin d'explications sur ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais auparavant je te demande de ne montrer cette lettre à personne._

_Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais actuellement à Poudlard. C'est bien simple, à l'instant où tu te trouves, les vacances d'été sont passées et cela fait bientôt une semaine que les cours ont repris à l'école._

« Apparemment j'avais l'intention de lire cette lettre juste après avoir bu la potion. Sûrement que l'arrivée des Pr. Dumbledore, Snape et MacGonagall ainsi que Ron et Hermione ont contrecarré quelque peu mes plans. Cela me fait étrange de parler comme ça, 'mes plans', c'est de moi et à la fois d'une autre personne dont je parle. »

_La raison pour laquelle tu ne te souviens de rien est parce que j'ai pris une potion d'amnésie pour oublier ces deux derniers mois. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer et de te faire comprendre mon geste. Cet été il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je veux oublier à tout prix. Tu sais que la maison des Dursley est pour toi une protection contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Cependant un aspect de cette protection a dû échapper au Pr. Dumbledore car elle ne s'applique qu'à la maison. C'est pour cela qu'un soir, alors que je prenais l'air dans le parc, j'ai été enlevé par Fenrir Greyback._

« Je n'étais pas si protégé que ça alors, mais après avoir déjà été attaqué par des Détraqueurs j'aurai dû m'en douter. Il aurait fallu que je reste cloîtré dans cette maison pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. En voulant me garder loin du danger, j'ai été laissé là où j'étais le plus exposé en fin de compte. Mais si j'ai été enlevé par Greyback, comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'en sortir vivant? »

_Je me suis réveillé dans une des cellules du château de Voldemort. Là-bas j'ai été torturé jour et nuit. Personne ne savait que j'y étais à part Greyback et le Lord Noir. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, j'ai eu bien assez de deux bourreaux. Si d'autres mangemotrs avaient connu ma présence je n'ose imaginer les douleurs que j'aurai subit et surtout je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir vivant._

« J'ai été torturé? Je ne comprends pas, pourtant Mme Pomfresh n'a décelé aucunes blessures et je doute qu'elle ait pu être aussi négligente. Es-ce que j'aurais pu me procurer des potions de guérison avant mon retour à Poudlard? En tout cas si aucun mangemort n'a su ma présence chez Voldemort alors il y peu de chance que leurs enfants ici le sachent aussi. Ce n'est pas plus mal, mon moi d'avant ne semble pas emballé à l'idée que cette affaire s'ébruite, et moi non plus. »

_Tu te demandes peut être pourquoi vouloir oublier tout ça. Je le sais, je suis toi après tout. Je n'ai pas subit que des tortures physiques, j'ai vu l'horreur et la mort aussi. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu auparavant n'était comparable à cela. Que ce soit les visions de carnage de Voldemort par cette maudite cicatrice, ou voir Cédric mourir sous mes yeux, ce n'est rien comparé à l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre. Des familles entières torturées et tuées devant moi sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit sinon regarder. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de me voir aussi faible et pitoyable. C'est tout cela que je veux oublier_

_Après un mois de ce traitement je n'étais plus qu'une loque, je ne représentais plus un danger pour lui. Il m'a même fait boire une potion de soin, pour 'le dérangement' selon ses propres termes. Il m'a laissé partir pour pouvoir me vaincre devant tout le monde, m'écraser comme on écrase un cafard devant ceux qui croient en moi pour prouver ma faiblesse et sa force. Et le pire c'est que c'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais gardé en moi ses images qui me hantent depuis ma libération et l'humiliation d'avoir été aussi faible face à lui._

_Je prends le risque de te raconter tout ça car même si je sais que tu te sentiras sûrement mal pendant un moment, contrairement à moi cela passera. Tu sauras mais ces images n'iront pas hanter tes cauchemars car à présent elles ne sont plus en toi. Mais tout ignorer aurait signifié te mettre en position de faiblesse par rapport à Voldemort et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter._

« Maintenant je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait. J'ai de la peine à imaginer dans quel état je pouvais bien être au point qu'il me laisse partir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé je suis bien content de ne pas m'en rappeler. »

_Je sais qu'il existe un antidote à ma potion d'amnésie. Ne le prend pas Harry ou cela te détruira. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, à partir de maintenant consacres toi à la lutte contre Voldemort. Au cours du mois que j'ai passé dans son château, j'ai recueilli certaines informations qui te seront utiles._

« Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, bien sûr que je vais me battre contre ce malade. »

_Tout d'abord oubli la recherche des Horcruxes, ça ne te mèneras à rien. Je ne sais pas quand ça s'est passé mais il s'est rendu compte que l'anneau de Serpentard avait été découvert et a donc récupéré toutes ses autres parties d'âme. La coupe de Poufsouffle sous la garde de Bellatrix Lestrange dans son coffre à Gringott. Le médaillon de Serpentard qui avait été volé par un membre de la famille Black il y a des années et récupéré par un de ses espions au sein de l'ordre au sein même du QG. Enfin le diadème de Serdaigle récupéré à Poudlard par un enfant de mangemort. Tous les Horcruxes sont désormais en sa possession._

« C'est impossible! Comment je fais maintenant pour vaincre Voldemort s'il a récupéré ses Horcruxes et a pris soin de les mettre à l'abri près de lui? »

_Tu dois te sentir abattu par mes nouvelles mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas voir finit. Voldemort a réussi à restaurer les deux fragments d'âmes qui étaient contenus dans le journal intime et dans l'anneau et a à présent réabsorbé tous ses fragments d'âme. Le résultat est qu'ayant récupéré complètement son âme, il a récupéré son apparence et sa puissance._

« Plus j'en apprends, plus mes chances de vaincre se fichu mage noir me paraissent faibles. »

_Le seul point positif à cela est que cette fois s'il est vaincu se sera pour de bon car son âme est complète. Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes le plus vite possible au combat Harry. Les batailles qui t'attendent vont être rudes et tout ce que je peux faire pour toi est te faire comprendre la puissance de ton ennemi._

« Mon ennemi était déjà bien assez puissant avant selon moi. Même en m'entraînant des jours pendant des heures, je doute pouvoir atteindre un niveau suffisant pour face à un sorcier aussi expérimenté. Je ne veux pas me laisser abattre mais j'ai du mal à rester optimiste sur mes chances de survie. »

_Maintenant je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu montres cette lettre à qui que ce soit. Harry, j'ai été enlevé là où j'aurai dû être inattaquable. Il y a de sérieuses lacunes dans le fonctionnement de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Tu te rends compte que personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma disparition de plus d'un mois? Ne suis-je pas censé être l'élu de la prophétie indispensable à la mort de Voldemort? Et cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Voldemort a pu récupérer ces Horcruxes à Poudlard et au QG de l'Ordre, les deux lieux que je croyais les plus sûrs du pays. Tout cela m'inquiète._

_Je te demande de faire très attention à toi et de ne faire confiance à personne si ce n'est Ron et Hermione. Tu peux d'ailleurs leur montrer cette lettre sous condition qu'ils promettent de n'en parler à personne. Les raisons de ma perte de mémoire devront rester un mystère pour tous les autres._

« Le vieil adage de Maugrey FolOeil me semble des plus pertinent à ce jour: vigilance constante! Je suis tout de même heureux de voir que je n'ai jamais cessé de faire confiance à mes meilleurs amis. »

_Par contre ne révèles absolument rien à Albus Dumbledore, je sais que tu le considères comme un grand père mais je doute de lui à présent et je me demande s'il ne m'a pas considéré toutes ses années comme une arme. Je peux me tromper bien sûr mais il vaut mieux rester vigilent. Au sujet de Voldemort, je pense que le Pr. Dumbledore apprendra rapidement par ses espions que le mage noir a récupéré son apparence et sa puissance et il en tirera lui-même les conclusions qui s'imposent._

« Douter d'Albus Dumbledore. Voilà quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible. Cet homme que je respecte tant me considèrerait il comme une arme dont il peut disposer dans ce conflit? Ça me parait tellement invraisemblable mais je vais tout de même rester prudent. On ne sait jamais. »

_Je pense t'avoir donné toutes les informations dont je disposais pour t'aider. À présent je vais boire cette potion qui effacera de ma mémoire ce séjour en enfer._

_Surtout soit prudent,_

_Harry Potter._

Le jeune homme relut la lettre une deuxième fois puis la posa devant lui. Il résista au besoin d'aller réveiller ses amis Ron et Hermione. Après tout il faisait nuit et il ne voulait pas perturber leur sommeil à deux heures du matin. Ron se serait-il réveillé de toute manière? Plus les années passaient, plus son sommeil devenait lourd. Quand à Hermione comment la réveiller en ne pouvant pas accéder au dortoir des filles?

« Je vais devoir attendre demain pour leur montrer de la lettre. Je trouverais bien un moment où leur parler seul à seuls. En attendant je ferai mieux d'essayer de dormir pendant les quelques heures qu'il me reste avant les cours. »

Cette décision prise, il attrapa le parchemin qu'il plia et rangea soigneusement sous son matelas. Ceci fait, il finit de se déshabiller et enfila son pyjama.

La journée et la nuit qu'il venait de vivre avaient été chargées en émotions. C'est pour cela qu'une fois sous ses draps, la lumière de sa baguette éteinte et la tête posée sur son oreiller, il s'endormit de suite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

C'est une longue sonnerie stridente qui tira Ronald Weasley de son sommeil. Avec un grognement mécontent il sortit un de ses bras de dessous de ses couvertures et le fit s'abattre avec violence sur son réveil. Sa mission accomplie le jeune se ré-enfouit sous ses draps dans l'espoir de se rendormir au plus vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses camarades de chambre qui eux avaient bien décidé de se lever.

- Aller Ron, un peu de courage. L'encouragea Neville.

- Vas au diable. Lui répondit-il.

- Ron Weasley de bon matin: la bonne humeur et la gentillesse incarnée. Lança Dean.

- Tu as raison, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lui ressembler au réveil. Renchérit Seamus.

- Allez tous au diable. Rétorqua le roux.

La chambre se remplit de rires et sous la bonne humeur ambiante Ron finit par se lever à son tour. Regardant le lit à côté du sien, il vit que les rideaux d'Harry étaient toujours tirés.

- Vous croyez qu'il dort ou qu'il s'est encore carapaté pendant la nuit? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Le mieux est de vérifier. Lui répondit Neville.

Ron hocha de la tête et alla ouvrir les rideaux du lit d'Harry. Il trouva celui-ci dormant à poing fermé, le visage détendu.

- Il n'a pas du entendre le réveil. Lança Dean. On devrait peut-être le laisser. Pour une fois qu'il dort.

- Je voudrais bien mais une des conditions de son retour au dortoir était qu'il passe à l'infirmerie avant les cours aujourd'hui. Alors si on veut qu'il ait le temps de manger quelque chose il va falloir qu'il se lève.

- Ron a raison. Il vaut mieux le réveiller. Conclut Neville.

Le rouquin s'approcha de son ami et le secoua légèrement par l'épaule jusqu'à que celui-ci se réveille enfin.

- Désolé la marmotte mais c'est l'heure de se lever.

Harry regarda son ami avec des yeux de chien battu mais rien n'y fit.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi ça. Alors tu te lèves, on va manger et n'oublie pas que tu dois passer à l'infirmerie avant les cours.

- T'es méssant Ron. Dit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

Voyant son ami agir si puérilement pour rigoler, Ron se dit qu'Harry allait peut être enfin aller mieux. Cela le rassura beaucoup, Harry était comme un petit frère pour lui et Hermione ressentait la même chose pour le brun.

« Les choses commencent à s'arranger même si la santé d'Harry n'est pas à son meilleur niveau. Le moral est de retour et c'est déjà pas mal. » Pensa-t-il.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Ron alla se préparer avec le reste de ses camarades de chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous sauf Harry étaient prêts celui-ci ayant un peu rechigné à se lever au début.

- Il ne me manque plus que mes affaires de cours. Attends-moi en bas Ron, j'arrive de suite. Dit Harry.

- D'accord. Dépêches toi avant qu'Hermione ne nous fasse une crise. Répondit Ron en rigolant.

Une fois seul, Harry attrapa rapidement ses affaires de cours puis après un instant d'hésitation récupéra la lettre sous son matelas et la mit dans sa poche.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Harry. Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Répondit-il en ignorant sa migraine.

Les cours de la journée étaient terminés et ils avaient donc leur vendredi après-midi de libre. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient installés contre un arbre au bord du lac et, au grand soulagement d'Harry, loin de toute autre présence humaine.

La matinée qu'il venait de vivre lui avait causé un mal de crâne carabiné qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublié. Ayant traîné pour se lever, lui et ses amis avaient été les derniers à arriver dans la grande salle. Une fois de plus il avait été le centre d'attention de tous. Apparemment la nouvelle de son amnésier avait fait le tour de l'école en temps record et il avait dû subir les questions et remarques des élèves pendant tout le petit déjeuné. Après il y avait eu le passage obligé à l'infirmerie, 'mangez et dormez Mr Potter'. Puis cela avait été deux heures de potions avec le Pr. Slughorn et malheureusement pour lui s'il avait réussi sa potion d'oubli, il avait lamentablement raté celle beaucoup plus simple de soin qu'il devait faire en cours. Et pour couronner le tout, à cela s'était enchaîné deux heures de DCFM avec Snape, soit deux heures de remarques cinglantes sous les rires des Serpentards, soit deux heures à subir un certain blond horripilant nommé Draco Malfoy. Oh! Sans oublier sans oublier le repas de midi, sorte de remake du petit déjeuné.

Tout cela mis bout à bout, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour parler à ses amis en toute tranquillité. Mais maintenant il allait pouvoir le faire, plus de cours, personne à l'horizon, c'était le moment idéal.

Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci avaient dû voir le sérieux dans son regard car ils se redressèrent attentifs à la suite. Harry avait l'air de s'être décidé à se confier à eux alors ils attendirent patiemment que celui-ci soit prêt.

- Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Commença-t-il.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Dit Ron.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose Harry? Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien. L'interrogea Hermione.

- J'ai des réponses mais… il va falloir me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, ni à vos familles, ni aux membres de l'Ordre, ni à ceux de l'AD.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, surpris, puis en voyant le regard inquiet mais ferme de leur ami, ils firent leur choix.

- C'est d'accord Harry, nous ne dirons rien à personne. Dit Hermione.

- Vous me le promettez? Demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux.

- Je te le promets Harry. Répondit Ron, rassurant.

- Je te le promets aussi. Confirma la jeune fille.

Visiblement rassuré, Harry sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le tendit aux deux autres.

- Lisez. Tout est là-dedans.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Ça y est! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous me laissez une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?

Apparemment je laisse passer des fautes malgré mes relectures, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas dans la lecture.

Le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain sans faute.

À bientôt.


	4. Comme si de rien était

Salut à tous!

Comme toujours un grand merci à tout le monde pour continuer à lire ma fic. Et un merci vraiment spécial pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review pour m'encourager à continuer!

Sans plus attendre voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic, qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 4: Comme si de rien était.

Hermione attrapa le parchemin que lui tendait Harry. Elle était très curieuse d'en lire le contenu, autant pour connaître enfin le fin mot de cette histoire que pour comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait qu'ils n'en parlent à personne. Une fois la lettre en mains, son ami Ron se plaça à côté d'elle et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir lire lui aussi. La jeune fille combattit la rougeur qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues et se concentra sur la lettre.

De son côté Harry gardait les yeux fixés au sol et arrachait avec nervosité le moindre brin d'herbe qui avait le malheur de passer entre ses doigts. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur, après tout Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils comprendraient pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Malgré cela il y avait cette peur qui le tiraillait, celle de perdre les deux personnes qui lui sont les plus chères.

Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent interminables pour le brun. Finalement le silence fut rompu lorsqu'Hermione se jeta en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

- Oh Harry. Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Pleura-t-elle, dévastée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Cet instant fut troublé pas la voix vibrante de colère de Ron.

- Je ne pardonnerai pas.

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça. Ron lui en voulait-il tellement de ne pas s'être confié à lui? Hermione aussi regardait le roux en fronçant des sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ron? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Je ne leur pardonnerai pas. Répéta-t-il entre ses dents, ne semblant pas avoir entendu son ami. Je leur ferai payer d'avoir fait du mal à mon petit frère. Que… !

Ron arrêta de lancer ses menaces en sentant un corps se presser contre lui. Reprenant pied avec la réalité il reconnut Harry dans ses bras, en train de pleurer.

- Harry? Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se fut Hermione qui expliqua la situation au rouquin complètement dépassé.

- Ron, je crois qu'Harry a cru un instant que tu parlais de lui en disant que tu ne pardonnerai pas. Il est soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas et que tu le considères comme ton petit frère.

Réalisant enfin que ses paroles avaient en effet pu être mal interprétées, il resserra sa prise autour du brun et le rassura du mieux qu'il le pu.

Finalement les trois amis finirent par reprendre un peu le contrôle de leurs émotions et se mirent à rire en réalisant qu'ils avaient tous les trois les larmes aux yeux. La tension se dissipa et ils reprirent peu à peu leur sérieux, sentant qu'il fallait parler maintenant de la lettre.

- Alors? Demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Lui répondit Harry. Je suis un peu perdu.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, relisant le parchemin, réfléchissant à ses implications, trouvant quelques réponses.

- Je pense que nous devrions suivre les recommandations que tu as… qu'il… enfin qui sont écrite. Dit-elle.

- Je le pense aussi. Ajouta Harry.

- Ça implique que nous serons tous les trois seuls dans la confidence et personne d'autre. Conclut Ron.

- C'est probablement mieux ainsi. Dit la jeune fille. Le contenu de cette lettre m'inquiète beaucoup. Outre l'enlèvement d'Harry, c'est la facilité avec laquelle agit Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de ses mangemorts. Privet Drive, le QG et Poudlard devraient être en théorie intouchables. Nous ne sommes pas aussi en sécurité que nous le pensions et qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. Sans oublier qu'il y a des espions très bien implantés dans l'Ordre.

- Tu penses à ce bâtard graisseux de Snape? Lança Ron avec hargne.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas de quel côté est le Pr. Snape. Il doit travailler pour lui-même à mon avis. Répondit-elle. Je pense qu'il y a bien d'autres espions dans l'Ordre, plus que nous le croyons. Alors il vaut mieux ne parler de nos affaires à personnes.

- Tu as raison. Répondit le roux. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait au sujet du Pr. Dumbledore?

- On reste prudents. Trancha Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il est dur d'avoir des soupçons sur un homme tel que lui mais on ne peut négliger qu'il résonne en globalité dans cette guerre. Il y a une possibilité que les soupçons d'Harry dans sa lettre soient fondés alors on garde le silence.

Autre chose préoccupait Hermione mais elle préféra garder ses interrogations pour elle. Ils avaient bien assez à penser tous les trois sans en rajouter. La priorité pour l'instant c'était Harry, sa santé et garder le secret de leur ami. Tout de même, que Voldemort est relâché Harry comme ça, elle se doutait déjà que le mage noir avait un esprit pervers et manipulateur mais à ce point ça la dépassait complètement.

Harry regardait ses deux amis le cœur léger. Il n'était pas seul dans ce combat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry? Lui demanda la brune.

- Tu as raison. Répondit-il. Nous allons rester discrets sur cette affaire et on observe le Pr. Dumbledore. Je crois quand même que je devrais aller le voir pour lui dire que je ne prendrai pas l'antidote.

- Il ne va pas avoir des soupçons si tu refuses? S'inquiéta le roux.

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit Hermione. Harry n'aura qu'à prétexter que s'il a voulu perdre la mémoire volontairement au départ c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison et qu'il veut respecter ce choix.

Ils restèrent tous les trois encore quelques heures assis là à mettre au point leur plan, à échafauder des théories. Ils voulaient que tout soit au point avant d'aller voir leur directeur afin de ne pas faire de faux pas, les enjeux étaient trop importants. C'est donc avec l'esprit plus serein et un plan en tête que les trois amis décidèrent de passer voir le directeur de Poudlard le lendemain pour se laisser le temps de bien se préparer à cette entrevue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une sorte d'allée d'honneur avait l'air d'avoir été improvisée dans les couloirs. Dans un silence quasi religieux les élèves s'étaient instinctivement massés contre les murs pour laisser leurs deux professeurs. Il fallait bien admettre que voir les Pr. Snape et MacGonagall marcher cote à cote d'un pas vis et le visage aussi grave avait de quoi inquiéter. Pas un murmure n'était prononcé. Petit à petit les bruits de pas et de capes tourbillonnantes disparurent et quand il fut certain que les deux professeurs s'étaient assez éloignés le brouhaha des élèves éclata.

À présent loin de cette agitation et à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète, les deux adultes purent enfin parler.

- Pourquoi le directeur veut-il nous voir? Demanda l'homme.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger veulent apparemment parler de quelque chose d'important. Albus a souhaité notre présence. Répondit Minerva.

- Potter a sûrement trouvé un nouveau moyen de semer la pagaille dans cette école.

- Voulez-vous bien cesser de considérer ce garçon comme une source de problèmes?

- Et pourquoi cela? Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose ici, on peut être sûr que Potter et ses amis sont concernés de près ou de loin.

- Je vous signale que les élèves de votre propre maison ne sont pas non plus en reste pour créer du trouble à Poudlard. Rétorqua la directrice de Griffondor dans un élan de fraternité envers sa maison. 'Noisettes caramélisées'. Lança-t-elle à la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial, coupant ainsi court à toute dénégation de son collègue.

Retenant un grognement face aux accusations sur sa maison, Severus Snape laissa passer sa collègue la première dans les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. Arrivés en haut ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent les trois adolescents assis devant le Pr. Dumbledore. Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir à leur tour et, une fois fait, se retourna vers Harry Potter.

- Très bien Harry. Commença le Pr. Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, que voulais-tu me dire?

- Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchit à tout ce qu'il s'est passé et… comme j'ai voulu perdre la mémoire volontairement, je pense qu'il y a une bonne raison pour ça alors… il serait préférable pour moi de ne pas prendre l'antidote.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Les trois jeunes tentaient d'affiché un air décidé sans rien laissé paraître de leur conversation du jour d'avant. De leur côté les adultes observaient Harry pour voir s'il était sûr de sa décision.

- Mr Potter, êtes-vous certain de bien y avoir réfléchit? Demanda le Pr. MacGonagall. Vous avez perdu la mémoire il y a très peu de temps après tout.

- Oui. J'ai bien réfléchit à tout ça. Je ne pense pas que me souvenir de cet été soit une bonne idée étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais. Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que j'étais presque dépressif. Si je prends cet antidote et qu'il fonctionne, il est fort probable que je me retrouve dans le même état et là je serai une cible facile pour Voldemort.

Cet argument finit de convaincre les trois professeurs d'accepter la décision de leur élève.

- C'est d'accord Harry. Dit Albus Dumbledore. Si tu es sûr de toi alors nous respecterons ton choix.

- Merci professeur. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Potter. Siffla la voix glaciale du Pr. Snape. Dans l'éventualité que vous changiez d'avis pour une raison ou pour une autre, je vais tout de même préparer cet antidote. Il sera prêt début octobre dans environ cinq semaines et je le conserverais dans mon bureau.

Harry fit un signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Pour sa part le Pr. Snape pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de cette potion, il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de la prendre.

Voyant que tout avait été dit, le directeur de l'école laissa partir ses élèves et professeurs. Une fois seul il put enfin penser tranquillement.

« Il semblerait qu'Harry ait décidé de faire le meilleur choix qu'il soit pour tous. Le fait qu'il soit spontanément venu à mon bureau m'informer de sa décision montre bien que mon approbation est importante pour lui. Voilà un souci de moins à présent. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ce soir la réunion de Tom avec ses mangemorts. J'ai demandé à mes espions d'être plus attentifs qu'avant alors peut être que j'apprendrais si les problèmes d'Harry sont de son fait. J'en aurai le cœur net lorsque Severus me dira comment Tom aura réagi face à l'amnésie du garçon. »

Albus sourit d'un air satisfait. La situation revenait sous son contrôle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Alors Pottychou, on a perdu la mémoire. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce qui te sert de cervelle. Lança une voix railleuse.

Draco Malfoy, au milieu de son groupe de Serpentards hilares, regardait le brun d'un air goguenard.

- C'est pas cet été que j'aurais dû oublier mais ce type. Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent mais malheureusement pour lui Malfoy avait lui aussi entendu sa réplique.

- Oh, j'ai fâché Pottychou! Minauda-t-il. Mais sache que je suis inoubliable Potter.

Harry regarda, énervé, son congénère Serpentard se venter et sentit la flemme de la revanche s'allumer en lui.

« Alors tu veux jouer Malfoy? On va jouer. »

Une idée un peu tordue venait de lui traverser l'esprit, cela l'étonnait d'avoir pensé à un truc pareil mais se dit que Malfoy ne s'attendrais pas à une telle chose de sa part alors pourquoi pas. Harry s'avança lentement vers le blond d'une démarche féline et un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui dont celui suspicieux de Draco.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Susurra-t-il d'une voix grave. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier.

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que tous, Griffondors comme Serpentards, se demandaient si Harry n'était pas en train de faire du gringue au prince des verts et argent.

- Jamais je ne pourrais t'effacer de ma mémoire. Continua-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux. Tu es très important pour moi. À chaque fois que je te vois ou que j'entends ton nom…

Sa voix devint de plus en plus roque au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers le blond. Celui-ci retenait sa respiration comme toutes les personnes présentes.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir… cette adorable petite fouine en train de faire des bonds dans le pantalon de Crabbe!

En moins d'une seconde tous les Griffondors explosèrent de rire alors que Draco Malfoy avait tourné au rouge brique sous l'effet de la colère. Cet épisode de sa vie était encore un sujet tabou à n'évoquer sous aucun prétexte en sa présence sous peine de graves représailles.

- Potter! Tu vas me le payer! Hurla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à éviter les poings du blond enragé tout en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Peine perdue, il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis un bon moment. Le prince des Serpentards avait vraiment cru qu'il lui faisait des avances. Il avait eu un mal fou à garder son sérieux jusqu'à la fin mais la tête qu'avait tiré le blond en valait largement la peine.

- Messieurs, calmez-vous! Couina le Pr. de sortilèges.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris, menaces de mort, rires et retenues, quelques Serpentards arrivèrent à calmer le blond qui repris peu à peu son teint de porcelaine sans perdre son regard haineux. Le calme à peu près revenu, les élèves entrèrent à la suite de leur professeur et le cours pu enfin commencer. Les deux maisons prirent bien soin de s'asseoir chacune d'un côté de la classe, une tentative de carnage par jour était bien suffisante pour tout le monde. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- Bon sang Harry. Chuchota Ron avec véhémence. Ne refait jamais ça, j'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que tu draguais la fouine.

- T'es pas le seul à l'avoir cru. Rigola Harry. Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait?

- Oh oui, j'ai vu. Cet instant sera lui aussi gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. N'empêche, où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça?

- Faire quoi?

- Ça! Ta drague avec rentre dedans, voix grave et démarche provocante. Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul.

- Si tu avais agi comme ça en quatrième année, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à trouver une cavalière. En tout cas Malfoy a marché à fond. C'était brillant!

- Vous êtes pas possibles tous les deux. Gronda Hermione. Maintenant arrêtez un peu de rire, le cours a déjà commencé.

Ne voulant pas que la jeune fille refuse de leur prêter ses notes et ne les force à revoir tout le cours ce soir à la bibliothèque, les deux garçons se calmèrent et purent faire semblant de se concentrer sur les paroles de leur professeur et non échanger des regards meurtriers avec un certain blondinet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dans la salle de réunion de son château, Voldemort écoutait les rapports de ses mangemorts. Il était assis sur son trône devant une grande table et de sa place pouvait observer à son aise ses fidèles. Julius Stevenson, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, lui faisait son rapport sur les derniers agissements du ministère lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un de ses espions, Severus Snape.

- Severus. Siffla-t-il sarcastiquement. Je vois que tu as enfin pu te libérer et nous faire l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le Lord n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce soir-là alors autant qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Sentant l'énervement du mage noir, Severus Snape s'empressa de s'agenouiller auprès de lui tout en s'excusant pour son retard.

- Pardonnez-moi maître. Albus Dumbledore a tenu à parler d'Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt.

Entendant le nom du garçon, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

- Harry Potter dis-tu. Que se passe-t-il donc avec cet avorton?

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se releva et s'assit à sa place. C'était sa chance pour faire oublier son retard au Lord et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

- À la rentrée à Poudlard je vous avais dit que Potter était déprimé et ne parlais à personne.

- Continu.

Ayant toute l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école depuis son dernier rapport et le refus de Potter à prendre l'antidote. Pendant son discours le Lord n'avait pas dit un mot, écoutant avec attention son subordonné.

- Il ne se souvient d'absolument rien? Demanda-t-il.

- Non maître. Ces deux derniers mois sont effacés de sa mémoire. Personne ne sait ce qui a pu provoquer un tel comportement chez lui.

Voldemort resta silencieux. Parmi les mangemorts des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres traversaient les esprits mais aucun ne se risqua à les dire à voix haute de peur de s'attirer la fureur de leur maître.

- Stevenson. Claqua la voix de Voldemort.

- Oui, maître? Demanda le mangemort concerné sans comprendre ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire.

- Continu ton rapport sur le ministère.

Tous furent surpris par ce changement de sujet mais ne pipèrent mot alors que Stevenson reprenait son rapport là où il l'avait arrêté à l'arrivé de l'espion. Severus était lui aussi très étonné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne commente pas plus cette affaire mais n'en laissa rien paraître. D'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, leur maître ne se lassait pas d'entendre parler de ses malheurs et se délectait de sa souffrance. Et ce soir, rien. Pas la moindre réaction.

« Est-ce que j'avais tort en passant que le Lord n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire? S'il avait fait quelque chose à Potter il y aurait forcement eu des fuites. Mais s'il ne m'a pas demandé de me renseigner sur le pourquoi de cette amnésie c'est peut-être parce qu'il le sait déjà. Tout cela est bien étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Tant de choses se sont produites pendant ces deux derniers mois entre Potter, le changement d'apparence du Lord et cette aura de puissance qui émane de lui. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il pu retrouver ses pouvoir d'il y a tant d'années en un laps de temps aussi court? »

Il posa un regard pensif sur le mage noir. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pale copie d'être humain qu'il était à son retour il y a deux ans. À présent il était redevenu ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année plein de pouvoir et d'ambition qu'il avait été dans le passé. Mais comment?

« Tout cela ne peut pas être une pure coïncidence. J'en parlerais à Albus Dumbledore à mon retour à Poudlard. »

Décidant de stopper là ces interrogations Severus se concentra sur la réunion. Il réfléchirait au comportement inhabituel de son maître et au cas Potter une fois au calme devant un bon whisky pur feu.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Voilà un chapitre de plus! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais sera prêt à temps pour vendredi prochain.

À bientôt!


	5. Quand les ennuis commencent

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord merci de continuer à me lire et merci à tous mes reviewers!

Je sais que je devais poster ce chapitre vendredi mais j'ai eu un contretemps qui m'a forcé à ne le poster que ce samedi.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 5: Quand les ennuis commencent.

Les pages d'un livre que l'on tourne, le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins, des chuchotements se voulant discret. Dans l'air flottant un parfum de travail intensif de dernières minutes. Rien d'anormal en soi dans une école mais que cela se passe un samedi soir, hors mis pour des élèves de la catégorie Hermione Granger, c'était un évènement peu banal à Griffondor. Aussi peu banal qu'un devoir surprise de dix-sept rouleaux -pourquoi dix-sept d'ailleurs- sur les démons aquatiques à deux têtes des lacs du Nord, donné par leur très cher Pr. Snape le vendredi soir pour le lundi suivant. Les septièmes années de Griffondor avaient du pain sur la planche.

Hermione détourna son regard de Ron, qui pestait encore contre 'la chauve-souris des cachots' pour le devoir surprise, pour se concentrer sur le responsable direct de cette punition. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et son petit frère aussi. Depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé cet été, elle était devenue bien plus protectrice envers le jeune homme sans pour autant trop le couver, Harry était un esprit rebelle et assez indépendant, il n'aurait pas supporté d'être materné. Mais autant elle voulait le protéger, le mettre à l'abri de la fureur de Severus Snape était largement au-delà de ses compétences. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Harry l'avait bien cherché mais c'était toute la promotion des rouge et or qui en avait subi les conséquences. Traiter leur professeur de 'bâtard graisseux qui ferait mieux d'aller s'acheter une vie plutôt que de s'acharner sur lui parce qu'il détestait son père' n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire.

Elle reposa les yeux sur son devoir déjà terminé pour le relire une nouvelle fois et être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié mais son esprit refusait de se concentrer sur les lignes manuscrites. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, septembre touchait à sa fin, et trois semaines qu'Harry allait 'mieux'. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus maintenant? Ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré quelques zones d'ombres que la jeune fille avait préféré garder pour elle, leurs professeurs s'étaient résolus à ce qu'Harry ne prenne pas l'antidote, le Pr. Dumbledore prenait de temps en temps des nouvelles mais n'avait aucun comportement suspect. Ça allait bien. Pendant un temps ça avait été le cas. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de jours que les choses avaient changé.

Harry qui jusque-là était plutôt calme et même joyeux, semblant vouloir profiter de la vie après avoir été plus proche que jamais avant à la perdre, avait commencé à devenir vraiment caractériel. On ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir face à telle ou telle situation et il était de plus en plus facile à irriter. Alors mélangez un Harry irascible, un Pr. Snape qui ne lâche jamais l'affaire contre lui sur fond de septième année de Serpentard se délectant du spectacle et cela donnait un résultat catastrophique. Harry avait tenu une demi-heure en DCFM avant de faire exploser son professeur de rage et se faire virer du cours.

« Peut-être que finalement la potion d'oubli a des effets secondaires? Non, je raconte n'importe quoi. Je vois mal le Pr. Snape, un des plus grands maître de potion du monde, se tromper sur les effets de l'une d'elles. Peut-être que ce n'est que le contre coup de ce qu'il a subit, après avoir été enlevé, torturé et humilié comme il l'a été, Harry a cherché à oublier et profiter de l'instant présent. Mais maintenant peut être que ça lui revient en pleine figure, ça serait parfaitement normal après tout, même dans sa lettre le Harry d'avant avait prévu qu'il se sentirait mal un moment. Ce temps est peut sûrement venu. » Pensa-t-elle.

- Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dit Ron à voix basse. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch dans un quart d'heure, je vais chercher mes affaires.

- D'accord. Répondit la jeune fille. Tu finiras ton devoir demain.

Ron grimaça, il avait à peine rédigé deux pages pour son professeur. S'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Hermione de l'aider, son dimanche allait vraiment être mer-vei-lleux. Il se tourna vers Harry pour le saluer mais trouva celui-ci endormit dans son fauteuil.

- Et bien. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'endormir comme ça. Dit-il.

- Oui. Laissons-le dormir un peu, je le réveillerai plus tard. Et toi vas à ton entraînement avant d'être en retard.

Le roux lui sourit et après un dernier regard songeur vers son ami il quitta la salle commune. Hermione resta un moment troublée, stupidement heureuse, face au sourire que lui avait envoyé Ron mais fini par reprendre contenance pour se concentrer sur Harry.

« Ron aussi se pose des questions. Depuis plus longtemps que moi-même. Il avait trouvé anormal qu'Harry fasse aussi vite l'impasse sur les derniers évènements et agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'Harry nous reparle, qu'il recommence à… vivre, tout simplement. J'aurai dû être plus attentive, je me suis comportée comme une idiote en me voilant la face de cette manière. »

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard alors qu'elle se fustigeait une fois de plus pour la naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle se rendait compte que Ron avait eu raison. Si son ami pouvait parfois se montrer réellement obtus, d'autres fois il se révélait vraiment attentif et clairvoyant. Peu de gens voyaient cette facette de sa personnalité sous ses airs de meilleur ami un peu benêt du survivant et de ventre sur pattes, comme le disent certaines mauvaises langues des verts et argent. En vérité Ronald Weasley était une personne sur qui ses amis pouvaient compter.

« Cette fois-ci Ron a été bien plus perspicace que moi. Harry ne va pas pour le mieux. Non pas qu'il soit dans un état dépressif comme il l'était avant la potion. Loin de là même. Il a repris du poids et des forces en trois semaines, Mme Pomfresh y a veillé. La plupart du temps il va bien. Il n'y a que certains jours ou quelques heures dans la journée, parfois même seulement quelques minutes ou ça ne va plu. Harry devient colérique, ne supporte plus la moindre remarque et s'énerve pour un rien. Puis il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait et fond en larmes et finalement retourne à son état normal comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry doit se réadapter, même s'il ne se souvient de rien, il l'a vécu, c'est suffisant pour le perturber. »

Hermione souffla de frustration. Une fois de plus elle ne savait pas comment faire pour aider son ami. Elle devait lui parler, lui montrer son soutien. Mais comment aborder le sujet tout en évitant les crises de colère du jeune homme? Quand il s'énervait, ses nerfs lâchaient et il n'était alors plus question d'avoir une discussion sensée avec lui. Elle était bien consciente de ce fait, la dernière crise du jeune homme s'étant déroulée sous ses yeux en DCFM.

« Je lui parlerai demain avec Ron. Harry est trop fatigué pour le moment et si je le réveille maintenant je ne pourrai de toute façon pas discuter avec lui. Mme Pomfresh a décidé, à juste titre, qu'Harry n'était pas en assez bonne condition physique pour continuer à faire du Quidditch. Ron et moi sommes parfaitement d'accord avec l'infirmière mais Harry n'a pas trop apprécié d'être privé de son sport préféré. À chaque fois qu'il y a un entraînement il est morose et frustré. Ces derniers temps cela a été pire avec l'approche des premiers matchs de la saison. »

Elle râla entre ses dents contre les garçons et leur attachement à une activité qui n'apporte absolument rien intellectuellement. Au passage elle jeta un regard noir aux quelques élèves qui avaient levé la tête vers elle, dérangés en plein travail, lesquels élèves se hâtèrent de retourner à leur devoir pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la préfète. Elle regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure du souper approchait alors elle se décida à réveiller son ami. Si Harry mangeait à présent correctement et même au-delà puisqu'il avait acquis le même appétit que Ron, ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter un repas. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme endormis et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

- Harry. Chuchota-t-elle. Réveilles-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger.

Les yeux du brun papillonnèrent un instant puis il se redressa dans son fauteuil, la nuque un peu raide.

- Je me suis endormi quand? Demanda-t-il.

- Il y a environ une heure, tu devais être vraiment fatigué alors on t'a laissé dormir.

- Où est Ron?

- À son entraînement. Il nous rejoindra dans une demi-heure.

Pendant une seconde Harry parut triste de ne pas y être aussi mais reprit bien vite un air enjoué.

- Tu as bien parlé d'aller manger? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Hermione sourit doucement, Harry lui rappelait à Ron à l'approche du repas. Ils rangèrent tout deux leurs affaires. Harry n'avait pas non plus terminé son devoir mais son amie ne lui fit pas de reproche malgré seulement cinq pages sur dix-sept de rédigées.

« Tant pis. De toute manière, lui et Ron trouveront bien un moyen de me convaincre de les aider à finir leur devoir demain. » Pensa-t-elle, amusée et défaitiste à la fois.

Les deux amis quittèrent la salle commune de Griffondor pour se rendre à la grande salle en riant. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La jeune fille entra silencieusement dans son dortoir, un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui confirma que celle-ci était vide. Malgré tout elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Une fois satisfaite, elle alla fermer la porte d'un sort et insonoriser la pièce d'un autre. Sauf évènement imprévu, elle ne serait pas dérangée pendant la prochaine heure. Pansy, Megan et Millicen jouant leur parfait rôle de groupies auprès de Draco Malfoy dans la salle commune. Quand à Rosine, elle devait être dans un coin tranquille avec son petit ami. Grand bien leur fasse à toutes les quatre, elle avait du travail.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'agenouilla près de sa malle. Elle fixa un instant le coffre de cuir noir aux ferrures d'argent puis appuya sur quelques-uns des motifs le décorant dans un ordre bien précis. Un léger bruit de rouage se fit entendre puis celui d'une serrure qui s'est débloquée. La jeune fille ouvrit la malle et à la place des manuels et habits qu'elle contenait habituellement se trouvaient des grimoires, potions et autres items qui l'enverraient directement à Azkaban si on les trouvait en sa possession. Heureusement pour elle, les charmes de magie noire qui protégeaient le coffre avaient déjoué tous les pitoyables systèmes de repérages mis en place à Poudlard.

Sans la moindre hésitation elle attrapa un objet enveloppé dans un morceau de soie noire. Elle déplia le tissu et en sortit un miroir un peu plus grand que sa main. L'objet lui renvoya l'image d'un visage à la peau pale encadré de longues mèches noires d'encre et un regard bleu profond, fier et impénétrable. Elle regarda l'heure, neuf heure du soir, elle était juste à l'heure.

Elle releva les yeux sur le miroir pour rencontrer un visage pale encadré de fines mèches noires et un regard carmin, glacial et impitoyable.

- Maître. Dit-elle respectueusement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Gabrielle. Répondit l'homme depuis le miroir. Est-ce que ta mission se passe bien?

- Elle suit son cours Maître. Je ne pense pas avoir été repérée pour l'instant.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ton père t'a bien formée. Vous êtes tous deux d'excellents éléments.

- Je vous remercie.

- Trêve de bavardages. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.

- J'ai remarqué au cours de ma surveillance qu'Albus Dumbledore quitte de plus en plus souvent l'école sans en informer qui que ce soit. J'ai essayé de le suivre à deux reprises mais il est très prudent et brouille ses pistes avec beaucoup de soin. Je crains de ne pouvoir connaître les déplacements du Pr. Dumbledore sans risquer de briser ma couverture.

Le visage de Voldemort reflétait son état songeur et sa frustration.

- Les déplacements secrets du vieux fou sont sûrement en rapport avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas prévenir ses membres à Poudlard? Gardes tout de même un œil sur lui, même si ce n'est pas à toi de te charger de cette surveillance, j'ai d'autres espions pour cela.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête et attendit patiemment que le mage noir lui demande de continuer son rapport. Il semblait légèrement préoccupé par le regain d'activité du directeur ces derniers temps. Nul doute que le chef de l'Ordre préparait quelque chose mais aucun espions ne parvenait à savoir quoi.

- Gabrielle.

- Oui Maître?

- Quand est-il de ta mission principale?

- Je continue d'observer Harry Potter.

- A-t-il toujours ce comportement instable dont tu m'as parlé?

- Oui. Il semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Cela a d'ailleurs causé un incident hier avec le Pr. Snape.

- Quel genre d'incident?

- Le ton est monté entre eux suite à une remarque du Pr. Snape. Harry Potter est devenu presque hystérique en quelques minutes. Finalement il s'est fait mettre en dehors du cours avec une punition générale pour les Griffondors.

- As-tu une idée de ce qu'il se passe avec lui?

- Je ne sais pas trop Maître. Je pense avoir besoin d'enquêter plus pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive et confirmer ou non mes soupçons. Ce dont je suis certaine c'est que personne ne sait ce qu'il a, ni ses amis, ni le corps professoral. Ils pensent sûrement à un contrecoup de l'amnésie.

- Mais tu n'en es pas sûre.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me trouble mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

- Ta mission est de surveiller Harry Potter. Tu as toute l'année scolaire pour tout découvrir sur lui. Et n'oublie pas, je veux des résultats.

- Vous en aurez.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ton prochain rapport aura lieu mardi prochain à la même heure.

- Compris Maître.

Le mage noir fit un très bref signe de tête en sa direction et le miroir lui renvoya à nouveau son propre visage. Rapidement elle renferma l'objet dans son enveloppe de soie et le reposa parmi ses affaires. Elle referma la malle et recomposa un autre code en appuyant sur certains motifs argentés. À nouveau un bruit de rouage puis de serrure se fit entendre. Elle rouvrit la malle, y trouva ses manuels et habits, et la referma. Enfin elle sortit sa baguette et annula ses deux sorts pour bloquer la porte et insonoriser la pièce.

Fatiguée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller dormir. Il était encore tôt pour aller se coucher un soir de week-end mais combiner ses missions avec ses études, et ce soir son rapport au Lord, elle était épuisée.

« Qui aurait cru que cela pouvait prendre tant d'énergie d'arriver à garder son calme et son maintien devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres? » Pensa-t-elle amusée.

Pendant son enfance elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père l'entraînait autant. Tout y était passé, les duels à l'épée, les combats à mains nues, comment déjouer un interrogatoire, la magie noire, la magie blanche, masquer ses émotions, fermer son esprit. Maintenant elle ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il lui avait appris et ce qu'il lui apprendrait encore. Peu de sorciers de son âge, encore à l'école, avaient l'honneur d'être en missions directe pour le Lord.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Non! Non! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Non!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, un de ceux dont il ne se souvenait pas au réveil mais qui laissait une trace angoissante et pesante pendant de longues minutes. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le corps en sueur et le souffle court, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il sortit précipitamment de son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il se laissa tomber à genoux et, la tête au-dessus des toilettes, vida le maigre contenu de son estomac. Il resta là prostré pendant quelques instants avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et alla prendre une douche.

Après avoir repris un peu contenance il retourna dans son dortoir. Ses quatre camarades de chambres dormaient encore. Cela semblait normal, au vue de la faible luminosité dans la pièce il devait à peine être quatre heures du matin. Qu'ils continuent à dormir, il ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète plus encore pour lui.

Il retourna dans son lit après avoir murmuré un faible sort de nettoyage pour enlever la sueur de ses draps et referma les rideaux.

« J'en ai assez de ces cauchemars. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Et cette putain de cicatrice qui n'arrête pas de brûler et de me transmettre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Voldemort. Dès que je me réveille, je suis malade même lorsque je ne me souviens de rien. »

Comprenant qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil, Harry s'habilla. Il ne craignait pas de réveiller les autres garçons. Avec tous les cauchemars qu'il avait eu ces dernières années, Harry avait depuis longtemps placé un sort de silence sur son lit qui devenait effectif dès que ses rideaux étaient fermés, ce qui était actuellement le cas.

Une fois habillé le jeune homme quitta son lit et partit avec son sac de cours. Soit il était quatre heure et demi du matin un dimanche mais autant mettre ce temps à profit. Il s'installa à une table de la salle commune et sortit ses affaires de DCFM. Il avait toujours un devoir à finir.

Il resta là à travailler de longues heures. Les quelques Griffondors matinaux qui avaient fait leur apparition l'avaient regardé bizarrement mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. À un moment de la matinée, il ne se souvenait plus à quelle heure, Hermione l'avait rejoint, étonnée de le voir debout si tôt. Il lui avait dit avoir fait un cauchemar et cela avait suffi pour qu'elle comprenne et n'aborde pas le sujet. Elle l'avait aidé dans son devoir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron. Une fois les trois amis réunis, Harry rangea ses affaires et ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

Assis à la table des rouges et or, Harry regardait la nourriture sous ses yeux d'un air nauséeux. Il avait faim pourtant mais la simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit le rendait malade.

« Décidément c'est pas ma journée. J'ai mal au crâne et cette odeur de nourriture m'écœure. Il faut que je sorte. » Pensa-t-il sentant sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

Il se leva en combattant un vertige et se dirigea vers la grande porte.

- Harry. L'appela la voix d'Hermione. Tu ne manges pas?

- Il faut… il faut que je prenne l'air. Répondit-il faiblement.

Aussitôt inquiets, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui. Le sang battait aux tempes du brun et de la sueur commençait à perler à son front. Il tenta d'avancer encore mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra inconscient dans les bras du roux qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Harry!

- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Depuis la table des Serpentards, Gabrielle observait Weasley, Granger et toute une foule de curieux brailler autour du corps inconscient d'Harry Potter. Elle se leva et passa à côté de l'attroupement sans y prêter plus attention.

« Je ne peux de toute façon rien faire tant qu'il y a autant de monde autour de lui. Une petite visite à l'infirmerie va s'imposer cette nuit. » Pensa-t-elle.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Alors?

Quel est le verdict?

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.

À bientôt.


	6. Un bouleversement inattendu

Salut à tous!

Comme toujours en grand merci à mes lecteurs et mes reviewers!

Sans plus attendre voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le reste de la fic.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 6: Un bouleversement inattendu.

- Harry!

« Ron. »

- Mr Weasley! Calmez-vous! »

« Le Pr. MacGonagall. »

- Comment va-t-il? Est-ce que c'est grave? Oh! J'espère que non! Harry!

« Hermione. »

- Miss Granger! Calmez-vous, vous aussi! »

« À nouveau le Pr. MacGonagall. »

- Mais…

« Hermione qui cherche à désobéir à la directrice de Griffondor ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

- Ça suffit! Tout le monde dehors!

« Pompom très, très en colère, ça aussi c'est assez rare. »

- Non! Nous restons avec Har…

« Ron, la tentative de retour. »

- Dehors!

« Aïe ma tête! »

- Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, laissez Pompom travailler. Vous reviendrez lorsqu'elle aura terminé de soigner Mr Potter.

« Voilà écoutez le gentil Pr. de métamorphose et laissez-moi dormir. »

- D'accord…

« Gentille Hermione. »

- Minerva veuillez sortir aussi. J'ai besoin de calme.

- …

« Si je n'étais pas certain que ça me procurerai un mal de crâne pire que celui que j'ai en ce moment j'aurai bien volontiers éclaté de rire. »

- S'il vous plait Minerva. Je veux être seule avec Mr Potter. Et empêchez quiconque de rentrer sauf blessés graves je vous prie.

- Très bien.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Puis le silence.

« Enfin! Je peux dormir! »

D'autres pas résonnèrent, mais bien moins fort que les précédents, et s'arrêtèrent tout près de lui.

- Mr Potter. Êtes-vous réveillé?

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme Harry se décidé à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le regard scrutateur de l'infirmière juste à côté de son lit.

« Il ne faudrait pas que je m'habitue à me réveiller dans cette infirmerie ou je vais bientôt avoir un lit à mon nom. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici d'ailleurs? Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle? »

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous avez eu un malaise il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Vos amis m'ont dit que vous avez peu dormi cette nuit et que vous n'avez rien mangé ce matin. Puis-je en connaître la raison?

Harry soupira à nouveau en se redressant sur son lit. Il vit du coin de l'œil Pompom sortir sa baguette signe que quoi qu'il dise il n'échapperait pas à la batterie d'examens de la femme.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Sur Voldemort… je suppose, je ne m'en souviens pas. Après je n'ai plus réussi à me rendormir alors j'ai préféré me lever.

- À quelle heure?

- Quatre heures, quatre heures et demie.

- Ensuite?

- Je suis resté un peu travailler dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ron se lèvent et on est allé manger. Je ne me suis pas sentis très bien alors j'ai voulu aller prendre l'air. Après je ne sais plus.

- C'est là que vous vous êtes évanoui. Quand vous dites que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, que vouliez-vous dire?

- J'avais mal à la tête et l'odeur de la nourriture me rendait malade. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti. Je ne voulais pas vomir à nouveau.

- À nouveau?

« Et merde! » Pensa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mme Pomfresh n'allait plus le laisser en paix. Maintenant il devait tout lui dire, il n'avait plus le choix.

- Je… j'ai vomi en me réveillant ce matin… le cauchemar.

- Cela vous arrive souvent?

- … De plus en plus…

L'infirmière resta silencieuse un moment se remémorant tout ce qui pouvait provoquer de tels symptômes puis commença à jeter des sortilèges au jeune homme afin de préciser son diagnostic. Elle était un peu énervée contre elle-même. De toute évidence quelque chose lui avait échappé lors du dernier examen d'Harry.

De son côté le brun subissait en silence, sachant d'expérience que toute tentative pour empêcher la femme de faire son travail était veine et perdue d'avance. Et peut-être qu'il saurait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui depuis quelques temps et qui le rendait si irri…

- Oh mon dieu! S'écria Mme Pomfresh.

Harry sursauta au cri poussé par la femme. Elle semblait pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte couverte par une de ses mains alors que l'autre tenait toujours sa baguette pointée sur le jeune homme. L'objet en question émettait une pale lumière rose. Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre, se demandant s'il avait quelque chose de grave.

- Mme Pomfresh? Demanda-t-il incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Mr Potter… vous… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Ne semblant pas avoir vraiment entendu la question du jeune homme, elle marmonna un autre sort inconnu de ce dernier. Cette fois-ci une sorte de petite nuée de lucioles vertes sortit du bout de bois et restèrent en vol stationnaire au-dessus du jeune homme. À nouveau la femme poussa une exclamation. Harry lui, commençait doucement à paniquer ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et la signification de ces sept petites lumières vertes.

- Mme Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Mr Potter. Dit-elle enfin, reprenant une certaine contenance. Les examens que je viens de vous faire passer montrent que… que vous êtes enceint.

Harry écarquilla exagérément les yeux et, croyant à une blague, éclata de rire.

- Enceint? Demanda-t-il en riant. Les hommes ne tombent pas enceint.

Devant le sérieux de la femme et se rappelant qu'elle ne plaisantait jamais lorsqu'il était question de la santé de quelqu'un, il se mit à pâlir brusquement. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau sa voix avait perdu toute sa joie de quelques secondes plus tôt et était complètement blanche.

- Les hommes ne tombent pas enceint, n'est-ce pas?

- Mr Potter. C'est effectivement le cas chez le moldus mais dans le monde sorcier les hommes peuvent concevoir des enfants. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai tendance à oublier que vous venez du coté mold… Mr Potter?

La femme s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme pour constater que celui-ci venait de s'évanouir. Elle poussa un soupir inquiet tout en allant chercher une fiole de potion en prévision du réveil du brun. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine quelque minutes plus tard il se réveilla un peu perdu. Il prit un air étonné puis rapidement horrifié avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Je ne comprends pas… je n'ai jamais… avec personne… encore moins un… un homme…

- Mr Potter. Dit l'infirmière avec douceur. D'après les tests votre grossesse en est à sa septième semaine. Donc…

- Donc… en plein dans la période que j'ai oublié… Termina-t-il avec désespoir.

- C'est exact. Confirma-t-elle.

Les pensées tournaient à plein régime dans la tête du jeune homme alors qu'il cédait peu à peu à la panique. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée et sa magie se mit à crédite tout autour de lui. Voyant cela l'infirmière tenta de le calmer au plus vite.

- Mr Potter vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique et de l'hyperventilation. Vous devez vous calmer. Ça va aller.

En entendant ces paroles une colère sourde gagna le jeune homme.

- Ça va aller? Ça va aller! Je suis enceint! Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait arriver à un homme! Et je… Je ne sais même pas comment ou de qui. Tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que ça va aller! Vous vous foutez de moi?

- Mr Potter…

- Comment vous avez pu rater ça? Vous m'avez examiné pendant des heures au début du mois!

- C'est votre magie Mr Potter. Vous n'étiez pas dans un état très grave mais assez affaibli pour devoir puiser dans vos réserves magiques pour tenir le coup. De la magie est également prélevée dans les ressources magiques lors d'une grossesse. Cela a créé des interférences qui ont masqué votre grossesse.

Tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparu, sa colère retomba laissant place au désespoir. Une larme traça un sillon le long de sa joue avant de finir sa course dans le drap du lit. Une deuxième suivie. Puis une troisième. Finalement Harry éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Pompom qui le réconforta comme elle le put.

Après plusieurs minutes la fatigue due à toutes ses émotions se fit sentir et les larmes commencèrent à se tarir. Il s'essuya les yeux, la gorge encore nouée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Demanda-t-il, la voix roque d'avoir pleuré.

- Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves adaptée bien sûr à votre condition.

« Ma condition. La bonne blague. » Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Vous avez avant tout besoin de reprendre des forces. Ensuite, à votre réveil, nous parlerons de votre grossesse et des options qui vous sont possibles. Mais avant voulez-vous que je fasse entrer vos amis?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour vous, vous savez. Et je doute qu'ils acceptent si facilement de partir comme ça.

- …D'accord. Finit-il par dire.

L'infirmière alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans un mot elle invita les personnes présentes à entrer et prit bien soin de refermer derrière eux. Les Pr. Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du lit d'Harry. L'infirmerie étant insonorisée pour protéger le secret médical des élèves, ils n'avaient rien entendu de la crise de colère du jeune homme, aussi ils furent très surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Harry? Demanda Ron incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment ou non qu'ils soient au courant.

- Harry? Répéta le roux, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je… je…

Aucune phrase ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait le leur dire, même si c'était dur, même si il était terrifié, il ne voulait traverser ça seul. Finalement il tourna un regard implorant vers l'infirmière.

- Voulez-vous que je leur dise? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha lentement de la tête pour dire que oui puis garda fixement le regard rivé sur ses couvertures alors que la femme expliquait aux quatre autres la situation. Dans une sorte de brouillard il entendit vaguement ses amis étouffer un cri de surprise et crut aussi entendre le Pr. MacGonagall dire un 'Oh mon dieu' affolé mais à aucun moment il ne trouva la force de relever la tête vers eux. Une fois le récit terminé, un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi maintenant? » Pensa-t-il avec angoisse en sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

- Harry. L'appela Ron.

Le concerné releva doucement la tête vers son ami. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la vue du regard sincère du roux. Lentement Ron le prit dans ses bras et la tension accumulée dans le corps du brun se dissipa peu à peu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry sourit faiblement, il avait encore une fois eu tort de douter du soutien de ses amis.

- Harry. Commença Hermione. Nous sommes tes amis, quoi que tu décides nous serons là pour toi.

Le jeune homme sourit à ces mots et murmura un merci à peine audible.

- Je sais que tu dois être troublé en sachant tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

La jeune fille croisa le regard du roux et frémit imperceptiblement en comprenant ce que le jeune homme essayait silencieusement de lui dire. Pendant un instant elle avait oublié la présence des trois adultes, dont le Pr. Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire une gaffe et laisser échapper des informations sur cet été.

- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois te reposer. Finit-elle par dire.

- Miss Granger a raison Mr Potter. Intervint Mme Pomfresh en lui tendant la potion dont elle lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions en tête mais cela devra attendre demain. Vous devez dormir. Nous parlerons de votre grossesse une fois que vous serez en meilleure forme.

- D'accord. Répondit-il. Je… Juste… Est-ce que vous pouvez éviter que ça s'ébruite pour le moment?

- Bien entendu Harry. Répondit le Pr. Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant.

Harry fit un signe de tête et, lentement, bu la potion. Il sentit tout son corps se détendre et son esprit s'assoupir sur u petit nuage. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves il eut le temps de penser que pour une fois la potion n'avait pas un goût infect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus fulminait alors que les informations qu'il possédait se recoupaient dans son esprit.

« Voilà donc ce qui est arrivé. Harry est tombé d'une façon ou d'une autre sur Tom cet été. Car c'est de lui dont il s'agit. Severus a été très clair à ce sujet, Tom n'a eu aucune réaction à l'amnésie d'Harry comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Quoi qu'il se soit passé Harry est tombé enceint à ce moment-là. »

Les portraits des anciens directeurs regardaient Albus Dumbledore fusiller du regard tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux sans oser faire le moindre bruit, pas même un ronflement. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'actuel directeur de Poudlard dans un tel état d'énervement.

« Enceint! Il attend un enfant! De qui? Qui l'a violé? Tom? Un mangemort? De toute façon ça n'a pas la moindre importance, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être consentant que ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Le problème vient de ce bâtard qui pousse dans son ventre. »

Excédé il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Une aura dangereuse répandit autour de lui au point que les portraits décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent d'aller voir ailleurs ne laissant derrière eux que des cadres vides. Même Fumseck, son fidèle Phœnix, partit par la fenêtre le temps que son possesseur se calme un peu.

« Comment Harry va-t-il pouvoir combattre Tom en attendant un enfant? Impossible. Il faudrait l'éloigner du danger pendant encore huit mois. Tous mes plans seraient compromis. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Un bébé puise dans les réserves magiques du parent pendant la grossesse. Et avec Tom qui a récupéré toute sa puissance. Non! C'est inadmissible! »

Il se rassit avec rage et prit le temps de prendre de longues bouffées d'air pour se calmer et clarifier son esprit. Il lui fallait retrouver son calme pour trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème.

« Récapitulons. Tom a retrouvé sa forme et sa puissance en réabsorbant ses Horcruxes puisque selon la rumeur la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle ont réapparut dans son château. Et d'un autre coté il y a Harry qui, malgré un certain niveau de puissance magique, est émotionnellement affaibli et a à présent une sangsue qui lui prélève une partie de ses pouvoirs. Que faire? »

Ses yeux prirent un aspect calculateur alors qu'un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Avorter. Je dois faire en sorte qu'Harry décide de se débarrasser de cet enfant. Comme ça d'ici à ce que les combats le concernent il aura récupéré le moral et sera prêt à se battre. »

L'aura présente autour de lui se dissipa. Dès son réveil, il savait que Pompom parlerait à Harry des différentes options qui lui seraient accessibles, dont l'avortement. Albus était confiant. Pourquoi Harry voudrait-il d'un enfant dont il ne connaît même pas la provenance? Dans le cas contraire, il aviserait.

Satisfait il se leva et attrapa sa cape de voyage. Ses préparatifs étaient loin d'être terminés. Cela le dérangeait de devoir quitter Poudlard aussi souvent, cela risquait d'attirer l'attention mais son projet était bien trop important. Par contre quitter l'école en pleine journée était nouveau mais il avait un excellent prétexte pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. On n'était jamais assez prudent. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec le premier ministre, cela serait terminé avant midi. Ensuite il irait s'occuper de ses affaires.

Il prit un pot sur une étagère, l'ouvrit et y prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans la cheminée.

- Ministère de la magie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Miss Teigne. Y a-t-il des élèves hors de leur dortoir cette nuit?

- Miaou.

- Oui. Sûrement que oui. Ces garnements ne peuvent s'empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement. Si seulement les anciennes punitions étaient toujours applicables. Je voudrais tant les pendre par les chevilles dans les cachots. Ça leur apprendrait la vie à ces morveux.

- Miaou.

La voix de Russard s'éloigna dans un des couloirs emportant avec lui sa fidèle chatte dans ses traces. Une ombre sortit de sa cachette et Gabrielle reprit silencieusement son chemin à travers les couloirs du château. Après avoir évité Peeves et un autre fantôme dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom, elle arriva à destination.

Doucement elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aucune trace de l'infirmière. La femme était comme prévue partit dormir dans l'appartement adjacent à l'infirmerie.

Un seul des lits était occupé. Elle s'approcha et regarda un instant Harry Potter dormir. Puis, toujours sans un bruit se dirigea vers le bureau au fond de la pièce. La jeune fille glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un talisman qu'elle fixa à la porte d'un sort sans formule ni baguette. Après un court instant elle sentit les protections et alarmes de la pièce se désactiver et entra sans attendre.

Devant elle se trouvait un grand bureau, sur sa droite un meuble rempli de potion et sur sa gauche un meuble de rangement pour les dossiers. C'est vers ce dernier qu'elle se dirigea. Elle fouilla un moment parmi les dossiers médicaux avant de trouver celui qui l'intéressait et l'ouvrit.

_Mr Harry Potter._

Gabrielle parcouru les différents soins dont le jeune homme avait eu besoin au cours de sa scolarité. Comme elle s'en doutait déjà, il y en avait un certain nombre. Puis tout à la fin elle tomba sur la raison du séjour actuel du jeune homme à l'infirmerie.

« Je le savais! » Pensa-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.

Les symptômes l'avaient mis sur la voie depuis plusieurs jours mais en l'absence de preuves elle avait préféré ne pas s'avancer. Mais là elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Rapidement l'espionne lança un sort de duplication sur le dossier médical. Elle remit l'original à sa place et rangea la copie dans une de ses poches. D'un coup d'œil elle s'assura que rien n'avait été déplacé et sortit de la pièce. Elle retira le talisman et sentit les sorts se remettre en activation. Tout était silencieux. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie mais juste avant de partir se retourna vers le jeune homme endormit.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le père. Mais quelque chose me dit que je le sais déjà. »

Gabrielle quitta l'infirmerie. Il ne restait aucune trace de son passage.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Laissez-moi une petite review!

À vendredi prochain!


	7. Une petite mise au point

Salut tout le monde!

Comme toujours je remercie tous mes lecteurs et particulièrement mes reviewers pour continuer à suivre ma fic

Sans plus attendre voici le septième chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 7: Une petite mise au point.

- 'Lancer un sortilège sans la moindre formule est une technique de haut niveau. Pour y parvenir vous devez impérativement vous entraîner et avoir beaucoup de concentration.'

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Ron étonnement attentif en cours. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le jeune homme aussi concentré et sérieux sauf lorsque celui-ci jouait aux échecs.

- 'Mais la concentration et l'entraînement ne font pas tout. Un certain niveau de magie est demandé.'

Profitant qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux au fond de la salle, la jeune fille se pencha légèrement vers son ami

- Ron. Dit-elle. Ça va?

- Oui. Répondit-il. Pourquoi?

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi attentif en cours. Avec Harry à l'infirmerie j'ai moi-même un peu de mal à me concentrer.

- Je…

Le jeune homme cherchait visiblement ses mots. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à son amie.

- Je veux être prêt. Finit-il par répondre.

- 'En effet un sortilège sans formule requiert d'avoir le contrôle de sa magie. Si le flux magique nécessaire au sort est maîtrisé alors vous serrez capable de lancer un sortilège parfaitement réussi sans perdre un temps précieux.'

- Prêt pour quoi? Chuchota Hermione.

- Harry a été enlevé. Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même et… je veux être prêt. Harry est en danger depuis des années, même si nous étions à ses côtés, il a la plupart du temps dû combattre seul. La prochaine fois nous serons là.

- 'La méthode la plus basique est de penser la formule en se concentrant sur le sort voulu.'

- Tu as raison Ron. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de reprendre nos entraînements dans la salle sur demande. Seulement toi, moi et Harry.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice avant de reporter leur attention sur le cours.

- 'Levez-vous. Nous allons passer à la pratique. Vous avez chacun d'entre vous un coussin devant vous. Prenez vos baguettes et essayez de les faire léviter sans prononcer le moindre son.'

Tous les élèves se levèrent et tentèrent de lancer le sortilège pendant le reste du cours. L'exercice était vraiment compliqué et aucun ne parvint à faire léviter son coussin. Seuls cinq élèves dont Hermione et Ron parvinrent à faire légèrement trembler l'objet mais à aucun moment à le faire décoller du sol.

- Très bien, le cours est terminé. Lança leur professeur. Comme vous avez pu le constater cet exercice apparemment simple est en réalité d'une grande complexité mais j'ai quand même remarqué que certains d'entre vous sont arrivés à quelques résultats, ce qui est pas mal pour un premier essai. Je vous demanderais de continuer à vous entraîner à lancer ce sort pour la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors. Les cours de la journée étaient terminés. Ron et Hermione prirent immédiatement la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient essayé d'aller voir Harry ce matin mais celui-ci dormait encore. Ils y étaient retournés à midi après les cours mais Mme Pomfresh les avait mis dehors voulant examiner le jeune homme en paix. Cette fois-ci ils espéraient que rien ne les empêcherait de voir leur ami.

Ron frappa doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'infirmière furibonde ouvre la porte à la volée, les faisant sursauter. En reconnaissant les deux jeunes son visage se détendit un peu et elle les laissa entrer.

- Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Dit-elle. Vous trouverez Mr Potter dans le dernier lit à gauche derrière les rideaux.

- Merci Mme Pomfresh. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

Ils arrivèrent devant les rideaux fermés. Sans penser à mal ils entrèrent pour être accueillit par le regard exaspéré d'Harry.

- Heu… Harry? Demanda Ron.

- Ah, c'est vous. Vous allez bien? Demanda le brun plus détendu.

- Bien. Mais, et toi? Pourquoi tu as l'air si énervé? Mme Pomfresh était pareille quand on est arrivés.

- Oh ça. En fait il semblerait que le nouveau passe-temps dans l'école soit de découvrir ce qu'il m'arrive. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien d'élèves ont cherché à entrer dans l'infirmerie sous les prétextes les plus fallacieux qui existent.

- C'était à prévoir. Dit Hermione compatissante.

- Pff. Tu parles, j'ai entendu une fille, de Poufsouffle je crois, dire qu'elle était ma petite amie secrète. Et un peu plus tard une meute de Serdaigle est arrivée en prétendant qu'en tant que membre honoraires de mon fan club il était de leur devoir de savoir ce que j'ai. Depuis quand j'ai un fan club d'ailleurs.

Les deux amis regardèrent Harry amusés. Ils se gardèrent bien de révéler à Harry qu'il avait largement plus d'un seul fan club dans l'école.

- Harry? Demanda Ron. Que t'a dit Mme Pomfresh?

Le brun soupira doucement et invita d'un geste ses mais à s'asseoir. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione sortir sa baguette.

- Si tu as l'intention d'insonoriser cette partie de la pièce et bien c'est déjà fait. Avec toutes ces allées venues aujourd'hui, il a bien fallu que Pompom puisse me parler tranquillement.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur des chaises près du lit et attendirent avec impatience qu'Harry leur dise ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière.

- En fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Pompon a dit que je vais bien. Mon comportement de ces derniers jours était dû à des sautes d'humeur, des nausées et des envies. Les trucs normaux lorsqu'on est… enceint.

Il avait encore une fois butté sur le dernier mot. Cette situation lui semblait tellement irréelle. Il prit une inspiration et reprit son récit.

- D'après Pompom, le… le bébé… va bien aussi…

Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien. Malgré tous les efforts du brun pour maintenir son calme, ils voyaient bien que son sourire était forcé et la détresse dans ses yeux.

- Le Pr. Dumbledore est passé. Continua-t-il. Pour prendre des nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de me reposer et il est partit. Il a toujours cette façon de me regarder comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. C'est assez déstabilisant.

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de parler de peur de craquer. Il trouvait qu'il avait assez fondu en larmes pour la journée. S'il parlait il n'avait pas à réfléchir et donc à s'angoisser sur son avenir.

- Alors, les cours ça allait? Continua-t-il. Je me demande combien de temps Pompom va me garder ici, je vais avoir pas mal de cours à rattraper, je compte sur toi Hermione. En parlant de cours, il y en a plein auxquels je ne pourrai plus assister si je décide de… De garder le… enfin vous voyez. Je ne pourrai plus faire de duels, de potions, de Quidditch…

- Harry. Souffla Hermione. Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh à propos de la grossesse?

Le garçon se tordit les doigts, preuve que le sujet l'embarrassait.

- Ça parait simple. Deux choix: Ou je décide de le garder, ou je peux choisir d'interrompre la grossesse.

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas Harry? Dit Ron.

- Non. Souffla celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me doute bien de ce qu'il s'est passé et de toute évidence je n'ai pas tout dit dans la lettre. Mais d'un autre coté prendre une décision sans être absolument sûr de ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva un regard surpris vers ses amis qui le regardaient inquiets. C'est là qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Lui qui ne voulait plus pleurer aujourd'hui, c'était raté.

- Oh Harry. Souffla Hermione.

Harry prit de lentes et profondes bouffées d'air pour se calmer et repoussa les larmes. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parle à ses amis, qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble.

- C'est bon. Ça va. Dit-il.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda le roux.

- Oui, c'est bon. Ça va mieux.

- Quoi que tu décides, nous serons là. Le rassura Hermione.

- Je sais.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

- Je crois que je vais prendre l'antidote.

- Mais Harry, je croyais que… Commença Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas que tu redeviennes aussi mal en point qu'avant.

- Je ne peux pas prendre une décision sans savoir la vérité. D'après la lettre je n'ai eu à faire qu'à Greyback et Voldemort, ce qui n'est pas encourageant, mais il faut que je sache.

- Je comprends. Dit Ron.

- D'accord mais comment se procurer l'antidote tout en évitant que le Pr. Dumbledore ne s'en mêle. On ne sait toujours pas s'il se sert ou non de toi Harry.

- Tu pourrais le fabriquer Hermione. Dit le roux.

- Non. Répondit-elle. Je suis déjà allé voir la recette à la bibliothèque, elle est bien trop compliquée et prend trop de temps.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de trouver une solution au problème. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son agenda.

- Le Pr. Snape est en ce moment même en train de faire la potion. Si mes calculs sont exacts la fleur de kakachou a fleur…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom? Intervint Ron.

- Ron tu peux rester sérieux s'il te plait. Le gronda Hermione alors qu'Harry tentait de cacher un véritable sourire cette fois.

- Désolé. Répondit le roux penaud.

- Donc, je disais. Reprit la jeune fille. La fleur de kakachou a fleurit le 15 de ce mois. La potion prenant vingt-sept jours de préparation, l'antidote du Pr. Snape sera prêt le… le 11 octobre. C'est dans deux semaines.

- Il va falloir attendre. Dit Harry. Je n'ai pas le choix. D'ici là nous trouverons bien un moyen pour récupérer l'antidote.

- Tu es sûr de toi? Demanda Ron.

- …Oui.

Le roux sourit et s'assit au bord du lit alors qu'Hermione faisait elle-même le tour pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Dit-il. Hermione est brillante, elle va nous concocter un super plan pour récupérer la potion. Et puis dès que tu auras quitté l'infirmerie, on reprendra nos entraînements dans la salle sur demande tous les trois.

- Ron a raison. On va trouver un moyen et je vais nous préparer un programme d'entraînement digne de ce nom.

- J'en suis certain. Répondit le brun.

Les trois amis se sourirent et restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du repas lorsque Mme Pomfresh leur fit quitter les lieux.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Severus parcourrait rapidement les couloirs sombres du château. Ils étaient vides et silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il arriva devant une grande porte de bois ouvragée et frappa doucement dessus. Lorsqu'il entendit l'invitation de la personne à l'intérieur il entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis à son bureau au centre de la pièce et lisait des dossiers. Il releva la tête en voyant l'autre homme s'approcher.

- Severus.

- Maître.

Le professeur de DCFM s'inclina puis alla s'asseoir devant le bureau.

- Tu viens me faire ton rapport?

- En effet.

- Et bien je t'écoute.

- Le Pr. Dumbledore a réuni tout le staff enseignant de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il avait une information très importante à nous communiquer à propos de Potter. Il semblerait que celui-ci soit enceint de sept semaines.

Severus garda un visage inexpressif mais à l'intérieur de lui il jubilait d'être celui qui avait pu annoncer une telle nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je le sais déjà Severus. Dit Voldemort narquoisement. Était-ce cela ta grande nouvelle?

- Mais… Comment?

L'espion était plus que surpris. Devant l'expression abasourdie de l'autre homme, Voldemort se mit à rire.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas être mon seul espion à Poudlard?

- Non, bien sûr que non mais… qui?

- Une personne des plus efficaces. Quelqu'un qui m'informe plus rapidement que toi de ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. J'ai été informé du cas Potter la nuit dernière. Je dois dire que tu me déçois beaucoup Severus.

L'homme encaissa sans un mot, se contentant de serrer les mâchoires avec force.

- Comment vas-tu pouvoir rattraper ton manque d'efficacité flagrante? Reprit le mage noir avec toujours autant de morgue. Peut-être en me disant où disparaît Albus Dumbledore trois à quatre nuits par semaines, par exemple.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il gardait toujours le silence.

- Je vois. Ça non plus tu ne le sais pas.

- Veuillez me pardonner maître. Avec mes responsabilités à Poudlard je ne peux constamment surveiller le Pr. Dumbledore.

- Je veux savoir ce que prépare ce vieux sénile. Tu vas te concentrer sur sa surveillance et celle de l'Ordre à partir de maintenant.

- Et pour Potter?

- J'ai un autre espion chargé de le surveiller.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect maître. Pourrais-je connaître son identité? Je me doute bien que cet espion est un élève de l'école. Sans doute aura-t-il besoin de soutien en cas de problèmes.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon espion s'est très bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne cherches pas à le démasquer. Compris Severus?

- Oui maître.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

- Non. Il semblerait que le ministère tente de s'attirer le soutien de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Le premier ministre a invité le Pr. Dumbledore à ce qui semblerait être une réunion confidentielle dans ce but dimanche. Mais maintenant que vous m'en parlez, la réunion n'a durée que la matinée mais le Pr. Dumbledore n'est rentré qu'en fin d'après-midi. J'ai supposé qu'il était passé au QG mais peut être que non finalement.

- Tout cela ne me plait pas. Albus disparaît un peu trop souvent et prend trop de précautions. Tout cela est très suspect.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour découvrir de quoi il retourne.

Voldemort hocha vaguement de la tête, toujours pensif.

- Quoi d'autre? Demanda-t-il après un court instant.

- Il se demande si vous n'êtes pas pour quelque chose au sujet de Potter.

- Quelle drôle d'idée. Répondit le mage noir avec un sourire sarcastique. Je suppose qu'il veut que tu lui rapporte ma réaction.

- C'est exact.

- Si seulement ce cher Albus n'était pas meilleur legimens que tu n'es occlumens. Dit-il en soupirant. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix je suppose. Dit lui que je savais déjà pour la grossesse, que j'ai un autre espion qui t'est inconnu et que je n'ai pas eu de réaction particulière à ton annonce. Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour lui donner une bonne migraine à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire.

- Votre espion va être en danger si je dis ça. Il…

- Il ne sera pas démasqué. Le coupa Voldemort. Mon espion a reçu un entraînement particulier depuis l'enfance pour le préparer à ce genre de missions par un de mes fidèles qui, lui, n'a jamais douté de mon retour.

Sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui révèlerait non plus rien sur ce fameux mangemort, Severus se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

- Je ferai selon vos ordres.

Le mage noir parut satisfait de sa réponse.

- Si tu en as terminé avec ton rapport, tu peux retourner à Poudlard.

- Bien maître.

Le Pr. Snape se leva et quitta silencieusement le bureau du Lord. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école, il ne cessa de passer en revue tous les élèves susceptibles d'être ce fameux espion, en vain.

Toujours assis à son bureau, Voldemort se fit la note mental de penser à prévenir Gabrielle de redoubler de prudence. Il reposa les yeux sur le dossier qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée de Severus. Le dossier médical d'Harry Potter où il était écrit en toutes lettres, noir sur blanc, que le jeune homme attendait en effet un enfant. Il avait pourtant eu du mal à y croire lorsque Gabrielle l'avait prévenu.

_**Flash-Back.**_

- Répètes-moi un peu ça.

- Harry Potter est enceint maître.

Lord Voldemort fixa un instant Gabrielle. Pas de doute, elle était très sérieuse.

- De combien?

-Sept semaines.

- Continu.

- Je pense que seuls les amis de Potter, le Pr. Dumbledore et le Pr. MacGonagall sont au courant pour le moment. Ce sont les seuls que l'infirmière a autorisé à voir Potter. J'ai réussi à m'introduire à l'infirmerie pendant la nuit et à faire une copie de son dossier médical. Je vous le ferai parvenir dès que possible.

- Excellent travail.

- Merci maître. Voulez-vous que je recherche le père?

- Non. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Si des évènements imprévus arrivent encore n'hésites pas à me prévenir. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Il vit la jeune fille incliner la tête doucement puis la connexion se coupa ne laissant dans ses mains qu'un miroir ordinaire. Il posa l'objet sur son bureau et se leva pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il porta lentement le breuvage à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée, essayant de savourer les effets de l'alcool pénétrant dans son organisme. Brusquement sa poigne se resserra autour de son verre et il le balança avec rage à travers la pièce, le faisant se briser en mille morceaux dans le foyer de la cheminée.

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Il était sûr que la jeune fille se doutait de quelque chose. Pas dans les détails bien entendu. Mais elle était intelligente, ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Alors? Il vous a plu ce chapitre? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 qu'il ne reste plus qu'à taper à l'ordinateur.

A bientôt.


	8. Passage à l'acte

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour m'encourager, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Sans plus attendre voici le huitième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le reste de la fic.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 8: Passage à l'acte.

- Cette bande de morveux finira par avoir ma peau un jour. Pensa le Pr. Snape entre ses dents.

Pendant des années il avait dû subir les performances catastrophiques de Longdubat, et alors qu'il croyait que cette épée de Damoclès ne planait plus au-dessus de sa salle de cours voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il existait un équivalent du jeune homme en DCFM. Un jeune deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui, voulant lancer un simple expelliarmus lors de travaux pratiques, avait trouvé le moyen de faire exploser une partie de la salle de cours manquant de faire effondrer un bout du plafond sur leur professeur.

- Rien de moins que des dangers publics! Continua-t-il toujours aussi énervé.

Encore heureux qu'aucuns élèves ne se trouvait sous ses yeux en ce moment. Ils l'auraient tous pris pour un fou à marmonner dans sa barbe tout seul. À sa décharge, Severus n'avait pas survécu à tant de combats pour finir aplatit à cause d'un gamin de douze ans.

- Ce scélérat quand je pense que je ne peux même pas le renvoyer!

Le pauvre Poufsouffle aurait sans doute préféré à la punition dont il avait écopé de son professeur. Deux mois de retenue à nettoyer les toilettes à la brosse à dents et 50 points en moins pour sa maison. Le garçon avait fini le cours anéantit. Malheureusement cette punition des plus sévère n'avait pas suffi à calmer Severus qui était maintenant à l'affût du moindre faux pas pour distribuer les retenues.

- Le prochain qui croise mon chemin va le regretter.

Comme si un dieu tout puissant avait entendu sa requête, il trouva un élève en train de se balader dans les cachots. Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible en soi mais peu importe. Sans plus attendre l'homme s'apprêtait à lui foncer dessus tel un rapace affamé sur sa proie lorsqu'il reconnut l'élève en question.

- Potter. Dit-il à voix basse.

Soit deux fois plus de raisons de le mettre en retenue. Il allait lui retirer une bonne cinquantaine de points. Pour commencer. Il ne savait pas quel genre de punition il allait lui infliger. Le garçon avait été privé de toute activité physique trop intense et au grand dam du Pr. Snape, aller rejoindre son jeune camarade Poufsouffle pour nettoyer les toilettes était aussi proscrit. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que Potter n'était pas un privilégié après ça. Par Salazar! Potter était enceint pas gravement handicapé. Mais depuis qu'Albus avait annoncé au corps professoral que le garçon attendait un môme, il ne recevait plus la moindre réprimande. Soyez compréhensif Severus, ce sont juste ses sautes d'humeurs, avait dit Minerva MacGonagall.

« Des sautes d'humeurs! On ne me retirera pas de la tête que Potter use et abuse de son état. C'est à se demander comment sa grossesse a pu rester inconnue du reste de l'école jusqu'à maintenant. Hors mis pour ce fameux espion. » Pensa-t-il amer.

Il s'approcha plus doucement du jeune homme. S'il ne pouvait pas le punir avec la sévérité qu'il voudrait, il n'allait par contre pas se priver de lui faire la peur de sa vie. Il allait lui tomber dessus sans crier gare lorsqu'il remarqua que les épaules du garçon tressautaient comme s'il pleurait en silence.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. » Pensa l'homme plus âgé.

Harry, le dos tourné à son professeur, appuya son front contre le mur devant lui puis se laissa doucement glisser au sol. Abasourdi, Severus le regarda un instant prostré au sol, toute envie de tortures loin derrière lui. Avec un soupir agacé, il sortit de sa transe et décida de s'occuper de son élève honnis avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et qu'il ne soit accusé de torturer le héros du monde sorcier.

- Potter. Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il vit avec amusement le jeune sursauter et se relever rapidement en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche.

- Professeur Snape

- Suivez-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son élève, il fit demi-tour en direction de son bureau. Il avait préféré garder son ancien bureau dans les cachots, en partie pour son annexe qui lui servait encore pour confectionner des potions même si à présent ce n'était plus la discipline qu'il enseignait. Mais il fallait bien avouer aussi que quand il avait vu le bureau des anciens professeurs de DCFM il avait cru qu'il allait se brûler la rétine entre toutes les photos de Lockart faisant un concours de sourires et la décoration toute en rose et kitch d'Ombrage. Son choix avait vite été fait.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui lui confirmèrent que Potter le suivait. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau avec force et laissa entrer son élève. Il le suivit à l'intérieur et alla s'asseoir à son fauteuil. Harry s'assit nerveusement face à lui.

- Alors Potter. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour être venu vous échouer dans mes cachots.

Harry se contenta de serrer les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Severus sourit mesquinement devant la gêne du jeune homme, il était sûr que ce dernier préfèrerait être en tête à tête avec un dragon enragé plutôt que devant lui après s'être fait surprendre en situation de faiblesse.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue Potter? Pourtant d'habitude vous êtes bien plus loquace.

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Mais des réponses Potter. Des répon…

'BOUM!'

Le bruit effroyable d'une explosion résonna dans les cachots faisant trembler les murs et les meubles. Le Pr. Snape se leva rapidement baguette à la main.

- Potter, restez ici pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il se passe!

Aussitôt dit il disparut dans les couloirs. Harry regarda la porte close un moment et quand il fut certain que son professeur s'était assez éloigné un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans perdre de temps il alla fouiller l'annexe du bureau où étaient renfermées les potions. Quelques minutes plus tard il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et mit le flacon dans sa poche avant de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Severus Snape revint un peu plus tard de très mauvaise humeur.

- Bon Potter, reprenons…

Il se tut brusquement en découvrant l'absence de son élève. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce lui apprit que la porte de son annexe était entrouverte. Il s'y précipita et ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la potion qui lui manquait.

Il partit en furie à travers le château faisant fuir les élèves qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Il lança le mot de passe à la statue de l'aigle, grimpa les marches à toute vitesse et entre en trombe dans le bureau du directeur.

- Mr le directeur! Cette fois c'en est trop!

- Severus, calmez-vous voyons. Répondit Albus Dumbledore, surprit par l'entrée fracassante de son professeur de DCFM. Que se passe-t-il?

- Potter! Il s'est arrangé pour me voler l'antidote!

- Comment?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans mes cachots et l'ai convoqué à mon bureau. Là j'ai entendu une explosion et je l'ai laissé seul pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. À mon retour plus de Potter, plus de potion. C'était forcément un coup monté depuis le départ. J'ai fini la potion ce matin même.

Albus se leva l'air grave.

- Allons chercher Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions Harry.

Les deux hommes sortirent en vitesse à la recherche des deux jeunes. Ils finirent par les trouver dans la grande salle. Ron faisait une partie d'échec contre Seamus et Hermione lisait un livres sur les sortilèges.

- Vous deux, veuillez me suivre. Lança le Pr. Dumbledore en les désignant.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris mais suivirent les deux adultes sans poser de questions. En chemin le directeur leur expliqua la situation.

- Nous ne savions pas qu'il prévoyait de faire ça professeur. Dit Hermione.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être Potter? Demanda sèchement le Pr. Snape, encore énervé de s'être fait berner.

- Peut être dans la salle sur demande. Répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi pas les toilettes? Potter s'y est réfugié au début de l'année. Rétorqua leur professeur.

- Justement. Répondit Hermione. Il se doute sûrement que c'est le premier endroit où on irait le chercher.

Albus hocha de la tête et le groupe se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Mais en arrivant ils découvrirent celle-ci complètement vide.

- Heu… Peut-être qu'il est dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde finalement. Tenta Ron penaud.

- Vraiment Weasley! Lança Severus sape de plus en plus sarcastique.

- Allons-y. Le coupa Albus.

Ils se remirent en route. Harry ne se trouvait pas non plus dans les toilettes, ils ne trouvèrent que Mimi Geignarde en train de sangloter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Mimi. L'appela le directeur. Avez-vous vu Mr Potter?

- Harry? Répondit-elle. Oui, je l'ai vu. Il était encore ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il est descendu dans la chambre des secrets maintenant.

Les quatre sorciers encore en vie dans la pièce se tournèrent vers les lavabos. Pas de doutes, le passage était bel et bien fermé. Voyant qu'on ne s'intéressait plus à elle, Mimi repartit se balader dans la tuyauterie de l'école.

- Que fait-on Mr le directeur? Demanda Severus.

- On attend. Répondit-il. Tant qu'Harry est dans la chambre nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. Nous aviserons à son retour.

Albus s'approcha de l'évier et se plongea dans ses pensées. Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour échanger un regard complice. Le plan intitulé 'balader leurs professeurs à travers le château pour laisser le temps à Harry de se réfugier dans la chambre' avait marché à la perfection. Au départ Ron s'était proposé pour voler la potion mais ils avaient finalement conclu qu'il était préférable que leurs professeurs croient qu'Harry avait agi seul. Ils avaient pu mieux les mener en bateau comme ça. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils préparaient ça, tout marchait à merveille pour le moment, que ce soit la rencontre imprévue entre Harry et Snape ou encore l'explosion pour libérer la place. La suite était entre les mains d'Harry.

Severus sape fronça des sourcils en interceptant l'échange de regard étrange entre les deux jeunes. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit quant à leur implication dans ce coup. Il allait les tenir à l'œil à partir de maintenant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lord Voldemort était seul dans la salle de réunion. Ses mangemorts avaient quitté les lieux un peu plus tôt mais lui était resté, perdu dans ses pensées. Ces derniers temps il n'avait plus une minute à lui entre les raids, le ministère, l'Ordre du Phoenix et tout le reste. Même en étant maintenant seul il n'arrivait pas à bloquer son esprit pour prendre un peu de temps pour lui.

Les raids tout d'abord. Dans l'ensemble ça se passait bien mais dernièrement quelques jeunes recrues avaient voulu faire un peu trop de zèle et les voilà à Azkaban. D'accord, en temps de guerre il y a toujours des pertes, mais pour une raison pareille! Le mage noir aurait bien voulu avoir ces jeunes idiots sous les yeux en ce moment même, il leur aurait fait passer l'envie de faire les marioles sur un champ de bataille. C'était quand même l'armée des Ténèbres pas la foire.

Le ministère aussi. De ce côté là, ça allait relativement bien. Ces idiots essayaient de maintenir la face en présentant leurs maigres arrestations, même celles d'innocents, comme de véritables exploits. Qu'avait-il lu une fois dans la gazette des sorciers? _Un coup dur porté contre Vous Savez Qui! _à propos d'il ne savait quel parfait inconnu qui n'avait jamais rein eu à voir avec les mangemorts de près ou de loin. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller, il restait quand même pas mal de sorciers dotés d'un cerveau en état de marche au ministère, des aurors assez puissants entre autre. Malgré cela, la situation restait sous contrôle, ses espions se montraient efficaces et la désunion sous-jacente du gouvernement jouait en sa faveur.

Pour l'Ordre du Phoenix c'était une autre histoire. Les membres de cette organisation, bien qu'en infériorité numérique, pouvaient se montrer redoutables. Ils avaient des espions au ministère et chez les mangemorts, sûrement plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait bien l'admettre. Et ils étaient dirigés par son pire ennemi, Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux manipulateur qui lui tenait tête depuis qu'il avait commencé à rassembler des fidèles et prit le nom de Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore s'évertuait depuis des décennies à contrecarrer ses plans et cette manie qu'il avait de continuer à l'appeler Tom, comme s'il était encore Tom Marvolo Riddle élève de Poudlard face à son professeur.

Tout cela était déjà bien assez rageant sans compter Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. Quand la nouvelle de son retour avait été officialisée il y a plus d'un an, le survivant avait, sans en avoir conscience, fait l'objet d'une lutte acharnée entre le ministère et l'Ordre pour savoir qui aurait son contrôle. Harry Potter était une des égéries de la lumière dans l'esprit des gens. Avoir le jeune homme dans son camp, c'est avoir le soutien de la population. Sans surprise Dumbledore avait su garder son protégé loin de l'influence du ministère.

Mais pas assez loin de lui.

Cet été avait vraiment tourné d'une drôle de façon. Il avait cru qu'en renvoyant le garçon à Poudlard cet épisode serait mis entre parenthèses et oublié. Mais de toute évidence, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point?

Lord Voldemort sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose se réchauffer contre sa cuisse.

« Allons donc. Que se passe-t-il encore? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le miroir de communication qui lui permettait de parler avec son espionne Gabrielle. Le miroir avait été ensorcelé pour se réchauffer lorsque la jeune fille voulait lui parler de toute urgence en dehors des rendez-vous prévus. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'important à Poudlard en rapport avec Harry Potter.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était au courant pour la grossesse. Sacré nouvelle. D'après Gabrielle, Potter avait décidé de prendre du temps pour réfléchir et savoir s'il voulait ou non garder l'enfant. Avait-il prit sa décision?

La chaleur toujours plus forte de l'objet entre ses mains le ramena sur terre. Il le mit en marche et le visage de son espionne apparut.

- Que se passe-t-il Gabrielle? Demanda-t-il.

- Harry Potter a volé l'antidote pour son amnésie Maître. Répondit-elle. Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre des secrets pour ne pas être dérangé.

- Racontes moi tout depuis le début.

- J'étais dans la grande salle. Les Pr. Dumbledore et Snape sont arrivés l'air pressés. Ils ont amené Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avec eux. Je les ai suivis discrètement et j'ai appris que Potter avait subtilisé la potion au Pr. Snape. Je crois que les amis de Potter sont dans le coup, ils ont entraîné les Pr. Dumbledore et Snape à l'autre bout du château avant de se rendre à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Es-tu certaine qu'il y est descendu?

- Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme qui hante ces toilettes, l'a confirmé.

« Alors comme ça Potter veut se souvenir. À cause de sa grossesse? Est-ce que ça sera un désir assez puissant pour activer la potion et faire remonter sa mémoire? »

- Gabrielle.

- Oui maître.

- Comment a réagi Dumbledore?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pu écouter la conversation qu'à travers la porte. Lui, le Pr. Snape, Granger et Weasley sont sûrement encore à l'entrée de la chambre à attendre le retour d'Harry Potter. Ils ne partiront pas avant. Par contre je peux vous dire qu'il semblait plus que contrarié lorsqu'il a débarqué dans la grande salle.

- Je suppose que tu ne pourras pas rester dans les environs pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- J'en doute. Il se fait tard et lorsque Potter remontera, il fera sûrement nuit. Si je me fais surprendre dans les couloirs, Dumbledore saura que je suis l'espion que vous avez envoyé.

L'homme ferma les yeux un court instant pour se remettre les idées en place. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de regarder les choses évoluer de loin au travers des yeux de Gabrielle. Il lui fallait des certitudes. Savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement.

- Contactes moi dès que tu apprends que Potter est sorti de la chambre mais sache qu'il est possible que tu ais des difficultés à me joindre dans les prochaines heures.

- Bien maître.

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et la communication se coupa. Le miroir reprit sa place dans sa poche alors qu'il quittait rapidement la salle de réunion pour rejoindre ses appartements privés. Il se changea et passa sa tenue de voyage entièrement noire, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, le miroir dans une autre, une baguette de secours dans une de ses manches, une dague dans sa botte et enfin poignard à sa ceinture. Une fois prêt il laissa des instructions à ses mangemorts le temps de son absence et se rendit dans une des zones de transplannage du château où disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il réapparut dans un lieu désertique. Un vent glacial fit voler sa cape autour de lui mais il s'interdit de frissonner. Son regard carmin se fixa sur une vieille bicoque qui ne tenait encore debout que par magie. Il s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme au visage marqué par les années, le dos plié par le poids de son âge et des yeux blancs, signe qu'il était irrémédiablement aveugle.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visiteurs dans ma modeste demeure. Dit le vieil homme. Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ces lieux?

- Je veux des réponses. Répondit ce dernier.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment puis sourit dévoilant ses dents ou du moins le peu qu'il lui en restait.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Entrez mon seigneur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry entra prudemment dans la chambre, frissonnant alors que les souvenirs rattachés à cet endroit lui revenaient en mémoire. Il vit plus loin qu'il ne restait plus grand chose du serpent Basilic qu'il avait combattu en deuxième année. Seul les restes du squelette de ce dernier et la statue abîmée de Salazar Serpentard témoignaient du combat qui avait eu lieu ici. Il s'avança doucement, s'arrêta à un endroit épargné par l'humidité ambiante et s'assit à terre.

« J'espère que personne ne s'est douté que Ron et Hermione m'ont aidé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes par ma faute, même s'ils étaient parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. » Pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme prit la fiole d'antidote dans sa main et regarda le liquide mauve qui devrait normalement lui rendre la mémoire avec appréhension.

« Est-ce que ça va marcher? Est-ce que vouloir savoir qui est le père de mon enfant va être suffisant pour réveiller mes souvenirs »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité alors que le doute l'assaillait.

« Ça suffit! Je ne suis pas allé jusque-là pour me dégonfler au dernier moment. Je vais prendre cette potion. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déboucha la fiole. Ne se laissant pas le temps de réfléchir plus de peur de faire marche arrière, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but l'antidote cul sec en priant pour se souvenir.

Comme toute potion de Snape qui se respecte, celle-ci avait un goût infect. Il posa la fiole à terre et attendit.

Peu à peu la déception le gagna. La potion d'oubli avait eu un effet immédiat et là il ne se souvenait toujours pas. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter mais ignora cette sensation.

Il allait se relever quand tout à coup l'expression de son visage se figea dans un air d'intense surprise.

Les souvenirs revenaient.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Alors? Ce chapitre vous a plus? Je suis sadique? Je n'aurais pas dû couper le chapitre comme ça à la fin?

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À vendredi prochain!


	9. Arrivée en enfer

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu tarder à répondre à certaines mais il y a eu un petit problème avec le site de fanfiction parce que je n'ai reçu certaines que plusieurs jours après leur envoie.

J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 9: Arrivée en enfer.

_**Flash-Back.**_

Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Cette année aussi il était obligé de rester cloitré dans cette maudite maison avec sa maudite famille pour tout l'été. Pourquoi le Pr. Dumbledore refusait-il encore de le laisser quitter Privet Drive? Il aurait tellement préféré se rendre chez la famille Weasley ou au QG de l'Ordre. Mme Weasley lui aurait rappelé ce que cela fait d'avoir une mère, il aurait revu ses amis, pris connaissance des nouvelles farces des jumeaux. Même rester deux mois entier dans la vieille demeure Black, qui lui rappelait pourtant tant de souvenirs douloureux depuis la mort de Sirius, aurait été préférable. Au lieu de cela il devait supporter les Dursley jusqu'à la rentrée sans avoir le moindre contact avec le monde sorcier.

Le jeune homme tourna mollement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre là où lui parvenait le bruit de la tante Pétunia en train de passer l'aspirateur. Cette femme n'était pas humaine. Comment pouvait-on faire le ménage par une chaleur pareille? Il haussa des épaules avec un sourire d'autodérision. Sa tante pouvait astiquer la maison de fond en comble si ça lui chantait, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mettrait pas un pied dans sa chambre. C'était une sorte d'accord muet qu'ils avaient passé tous les quatre. Harry faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et le reste de la famille l'ignorait purement et simplement. Ce petit arrangement l'avait plus que satisfait au départ mais après une quinzaine de jours l'ennui avait pris le pas sur son désir de tranquillité. Ne pouvant ni voir ses amis, ni échanger le moindre courrier avec eux, les distractions commençaient à se faire rares.

Mais à quoi pensait Albus en l'envoyant ici? D'accord la maison lui conférait une protection contre Voldemort et ses sbires, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre au manoir Black qui était protégé par le sortilège du gardien du secret. Pourquoi s'obstiner à le tenir à l'écart? Il avait bientôt dix-sept ans, la majorité, il était apte à prendre ses décisions seul. Il appréciait vraiment tous ces efforts pour le protéger, il ne s'était jamais senti appartenir réellement à un monde avant de découvrir la magie. Mais maintenant c'était la guerre. Pourquoi rester caché comme cela alors que d'autres se battaient?

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. La prophétie disait bien qu'aucun ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra. Et tous ces cours particuliers avec le Pr. Dumbledore pour essayer de cerner Voldemort et apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes. Il devait trouver et détruire les fragments d'âme de ce monstre et finalement le tuer. La tâche était des plus ardues en soi sans parler du combat à mort final. Mais Harry avait accepté son sort, il avait terminé sa sixième année avec en tête une nouvelle mission à accomplir, ne sachant pas s'il devrait ou non envisager de retourner dans cette école qu'il aimait tant. À aucun moment il n'avait envisagé de commencer sa quête des Horcruxes de cette manière.

« Quelle perte de temps! Je devrais être ailleurs à m'entraîner pour combattre Voldemort. Comment pourrais-je le vaincre avec mon niveau actuel alors qu'il est un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde? » Pesta-t-il intérieurement.

De plus en plus souvent il sentait la colère monter en lui. Colère contre Albus Dumbledore qui le laisser moisir du coté moldue sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Contre ses amis qui, obéissants, ne passaient pas outre les directives du vieux sorcier. Et surtout contre lui-même pour se sentir si égoïste à ne penser qu'à sa petite personne alors qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à le protéger. Mais le summum était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, une voiture avait raté un tournant deux rues plus loin et avait foncé dans une poubelle. Il avait entendu un bruit effroyable et, pendant un moment, il avait espéré que ce soit une attaque de mangemorts. Son sang s'était réchauffé dans ses veines, son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Baguette à la main, il avait attendu avec une excitation palpable de pouvoir se lancer au combat avant que sa joie mal placée ne retombe en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un banal accident. Harry s'était longtemps demandé quel genre de personne il était pour espérer que des mangemorts viennent faire une virée à Privet Drive et que par conséquent des innocents soient mis en danger. Ce jour-là il avait été dégouté de lui-même comme jamais auparavant.

Il entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. L'oncle Vernon et Dudley était de retour de leur virée au centre commercial, le dernier caprice en date de son cousin étant d'avoir au plus vite la toute dernière console de jeu à la mode. Au moins Harry était sûr d'avoir la paix pour toute l'après-midi, Dudley allait faire mumuse avec son nouveau jouet sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents et sa tante allait arrêter son fichu aspirateur pour que son fils puisse jouer avec tout le calme et l'attention nécessaire à ce genre d'activités. Harry savait qu'il était hypocrite en pansant cela mais c'était plus fort que lui. Les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup et le lui avaient fait largement comprendre tout au long de sa vie mais il ne pouvait nier qu'une grande partie de la rancune qu'il avait à leur égard était en partie due à sa jalousie. Le jeune homme pouvait se vanter de connaître le monde de la magie et de vivre des choses que le commun des mortels n'oserait pas imaginer, mais les Dursley dans leur vie tout ce qu'il y a des plus banales avait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ils formaient une vraie famille. Rester dans cette maison à côté d'eux comme un parasite lui renvoyait sa solitude en pleine figure avec force.

Harry lança un regard circulaire autour de la petite pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui occuper l'esprit pour qu'il arrête de se passer en boucle tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien. La cage d'Edwige était vide, sa chouette étant chez les Weasley afin qu'il ne soit pas tenté d'envoyer des messages; revoir ses manuels de cours ne le tentait pas vraiment, il n'avait fait que ça de toute la semaine; et décidément les vieilles affaires de son cousin ne présentaient pas d'intérêt flagrant. Au moins après son dix-septième anniversaire il pourrait faire un peu de magie, en attendant les craquelures de la peinture du plafond semblaient des plus passionnantes.

- Ah! Gémit-il de douleur.

Harry porta ses deux mains à son front alors que sa cicatrice le brulait une fois de plus. Ces derniers temps la cadence avec laquelle il ressentait cette douleur dans son crâne s'était accélérée. Voldemort devait sûrement préparer quelque chose, quelque chose qui le mettait d'excellente humeur. Et bien qu'il était heureux qu'à présent le mage noir ait bloqué son esprit à toute intrusion, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ce qui se préparait pour ne plus être dans l'incertitude. Il se sentait si inutile à rester là à ne rien faire.

Les paupières hermétiquement fermées, il tenta de chasser cette sensation de brulure. Peu à peu, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer et il se permit de reprendre un souffle normal. Cette fois-ci il avait plus de mal que les autres fois à arrêter la connexion entre son esprit et celui de Voldemort. Cela n'arrivait que lorsque l'homme était très en colère ou au contraire très heureux. À ces moments-là, les barrières de son esprit s'abaissaient juste assez pour qu'Harry en ressente les douloureux effets. La bouffée de joie malsaine qu'il avait ressenti ne présageait rien de bon. Sans doute que dans la gazette des sorciers de demain il apprendrait qu'il y avait eu un carnage particulièrement sanglant quelque part dans le pays ou quelque chose du genre.

« Voilà que je deviens blasé maintenant. Je pense aux massacre d'innocents comme d'autres parlent de la pluie et du beau temps. Si c'est pas pathétique. » Pensa-t-il écœuré.

Il tourna son regard vers sa table de nuit où se trouvaient les photos de ses parents et de ses amis. Mais il détourna bien vite le regard ne supportant pas de voir ses images joyeuses dans son état d'esprit actuel.

« Ils ne seraient sûrement pas très fiers de moi s'ils savaient que je pense en ce moment. Et dire que la presse s'acharne à m'appeler le sauveur ou l'élu… S'ils savaient tous que tout ce dont je rêve ces temps-ci c'est d'un peu d'adrénaline et d'émotions fortes. Depuis quand est-ce que j'aime autant le danger? Depuis quand la perspective de combats m'excite autant? Quand suis-je devenu comme ça? »

Ne voulant plus penser à rien, Harry s'allongea complètement sur son lit et à l'aide de la chaleur ambiante s'endormit en peu de temps. Lorsqu'il se réveilla la journée touchait à sa fin. Il put voir que le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher. Il se redressa péniblement encore un peu dans les limbes du sommeil.

« On dirait que j'ai raté l'heure de manger. Je vois que personne n'a eu la gentillesse de me prévenir. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir de cette baraque et aller prendre un bon bol d'air frais. »

Joignant le geste à la parole le jeune homme se leva et s'empressa de quitter la maison sans jeter un regard à sa famille en train de regarder la télé dans le salon. Une fois dans la rue déserte, il partit en direction du parc un peu plus loin. Malgré que ce soit l'été, à cette heure avancée l'endroit était totalement vide.

Profitant de la fraicheur ambiante, Harry entreprit de faire quelques pas autour du parc pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa chambre de toute la journée. Cette balade, aussi courte soit-elle, lui permettait de recharger ses batteries.

Tout à coup Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Sa cicatrice se mit à le bruler alors qu'un sentiment de danger imminent s'empara de lui. Une main crispée contre son front, il tenta de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas succomber à la panique. Une menace était proche, il pouvait le sentir. Il entendit le craquement d'une branche derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et eu juste le temps de voir un masque de mangemort avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui et qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Le mangemort rattrapa le corps du jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol et transplanna avec son prisonnier dans les bras ne laissant sur son passage aucunes traces de la scène qui s'était déroulée là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un grognement de douleur s'éleva dans l'air et alla se répercuter contre les murs. Les muscles raides et endoloris, Harry entreprit de se redresser en position assise. Se faisant il combattit un vertige qui lui brouilla un moment la vue. Une fois qu'il eut conscience de ce qui l'entourait il regretta de ne plus être inconscient. Il constata avec horreur qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule exigüe et sombre. L'atmosphère autour de lui était glaciale et humide faisant trembler ses membres avec plus de force que ne le faisait déjà sa peur.

« Je… non… pas ça. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver? Je… je devais être en sécurité. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre à Privet Drive. Comment Voldemort…? »

La panique prenant peu à peu le pas sur sa raison, Harry se mit à rechercher frénétiquement une sortie de secours à sa cellule. En vain.

« Un mangemort… est venu à Privet Drive… pour m'enlever. Combien de temps va mettre le Pr. Dumbledore pour remarquer mon absence? Personne n'était là. Je serais peut-être… mort… avant que ça se sache. »

Désespéré le jeune se replia sur lui-même contre le mur du fond de sa prison. Il se roula en boule dans l'espoir dérisoire de se protéger contre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Au moment où un sanglot lui échappa un rire sonore s'éleva du couloir face à lui. Un homme en noir portant le masque des mangemorts sortit de l'ombre, regardant fixement le prisonnier à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

- Harry Potter. Lança l'homme sarcastique. À peine réveillé et tu as déjà envie de pleurer comme une fillette. C'est à ce demander comment un minable pareil a pu tenir tête si longtemps au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry ne répondit rien. Toujours sous le choc, il fixait avec terreur l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition. Qu'aurait-il répondu d'ailleurs? Il était terrifié et gelé, prostré au sol de sa prison, alors que l'autre, dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix, le regardait avec hauteur et dédain en respirant la puissance. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance au combat tout au long de sa scolarité mais ce soir il ne se sentait pas de tenter cette chance et risquer d'aggraver sa situation.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de courageux et que tu n'avais pas ta langue dans ta poche. Continua l'homme. Ce n'était donc que du vent.

Harry encaissa en silence sachant que quoi qu'il dise ça se retournerait contre lui.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun ne reconnut presque pas sa voix tant elle était faible et cassée. Il se doutait qu'il devait donner un spectacle lamentable au mangemort qui lui faisait face. Le rire que lâcha ce dernier le lui confirma.

- Qui je suis?

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux de sa cellule. Lentement il porta une de ses mains à son visage et retira le masque qu'il le couvrait. Harry retint son souffle. Le mangemort, un homme brun approchant la quarantaine, les yeux noirs, le regardait avec un sourire cruel plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Je suis Fenrir Greyback.

Harry se plaqua inconsciemment un peu plus contre le mur. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet homme. Un être cruel et impitoyable. Un loup-garou qui assumait pleinement ses crimes et s'en ventait.

« Le loup-garou qui a transformé Remus Lupin. »

- Tu as l'air dévasté Potter. Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi peut être? Tant mieux, tu sais de quoi je suis capable alors. Mais, j'y pense. Tu veux sûrement savoir comment tu es arrivé ici et où tu es?

- J'ai été enlevé et je suis dans un cachot de Voldemort. Répondit amèrement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'i savoir de plus?

- Tu oses prononcer son nom morveux. Je connaissais ta réputation de provocateur mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu étais aussi idiot. N'oublie pas où tu te trouves. Et pour plus de précisions, je t'ai enlevé. Cela fait d'ailleurs une douzaine de jours que le Lord préparait ton enlèvement.

« Voilà pourquoi ma cicatrice me faisait aussi mal. Voldemort jubilait à l'idée de me voir ici. »

- Quand à l'endroit où nous sommes. Continua Greyback imperturbable. C'est le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un lieu sous haute protection tu t'en doutes. Je te dis ça au cas où tu aurais l'espoir de voir quelqu'un venir te sauver. Et ce dans l'éventualité que ce quelqu'un se rende compte de ta disparition.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'il essayait de refouler ses larmes sous le regard moqueur du loup-garou.

« Je le hais. Je sais que personne ne viendra me chercher mais je veux garder l'espoir. Je ne tiendrai pas le coup sinon. »

- Ne rêve pas Potter. Lança Greyback en se doutant de ce qui passait par la tête du jeune homme. Personne ne sais où tu es. Ni tes chers protecteurs, ni les mangemorts. Seulement moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son plan était de te ramener ici incognito. Tes amis mettront des semaines à se rendre compte que tu as disparu.

- Non! C'est faux! Dumbledore est sûrement déjà au courant.

- Pauvre Potty. N'écoutes-tu donc jamais quand on te parle? Dumbledore a déjà bien assez à faire entre la direction de son Ordre du Phœnix, le ministère et le Lord. Il ne remarquera ton absence qu'une fois la rentrée des classes si tu veux mon avis.

- Je… Non. Quelqu'un a dû le prévenir…

- Oh? Et qui? Cette crackmol qui habite dans ton quartier? Sache qu'un petit sortilège de confusion en a déjà fait son affaire il y a des jours.

- Ms Figg…

- Quand à ta famille… Que crois-tu que ces misérables moldus vont faire? Se précipiter donner l'alerte aux sorciers qu'ils détestent ou trinquer à ton malheur lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu as quitté leur maison?

- …

« Il a raison. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant? Je ne vivrai probablement pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Est-ce que je vivrai seulement jusqu'à la fin de la journée? »

- Voyez-vous ça? J'ai réussi à faire pleurer bébé Potter. Je te conseille de te reprendre parce que ce qui t'attend n'aura rien avoir avec notre petite conversation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à contre toi quelques griefs qu'il tient personnellement à te faire payer. Alors essaie de faire honneur à ta maison et cesse de pleurnicher sur ta petite personne.

Harry leva un regard surpris sur le mangemort. Malgré l'air goguenard que ce dernier affichait, le jeune compris qu'il était assez sincère en lui donnant ce conseil.

« Il a raison. Je vais probablement être torturé. Si je commence à craquer dès maintenant ça veut dire que j'abonne toute idée de me battre. Je ne ferai pas ce plaisir à Voldemort. »

Constatant le changement d'attitude du jeune homme, le sourire de Greyback s'élargit. Le garçon semblait avoir repris un peu du poil de la bête. C'était tant mieux parce que les pleurnicheurs lui donnaient envie de leur taper dessus et le Lord avait été très clair Potter devait rester entier jusqu'à son arrivée. Fenrir était content qu'il ait été le seul mangemort à avoir eu la confiance du Lord dans cette mission. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

- Puisque ça semble aller mieux Potter. Je vais aller chercher le Lord. Tu es resté si longtemps dans les vapes qu'il s'est lassé d'attendre ton réveil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il regarda avec effroi l'homme tourner les talons et disparaitre dans les couloirs. Il resta stupéfait jusqu'à ce qu'il, n'entende plus le bruit de ses pas. Un silence pesant et angoissant s'installa. Harry n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle de peur que cela accélère l'arrivée du mage noir. Seuls les bruits saccadés de sa respiration et les pas des rats autour de lui résonnaient dans les cachots. Après un temps qui lui parut à la fois trop long et trop court une brulure intense à sa cicatrice lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il sut de suite que le mage noir approchait avant même qu'il n'entende ses pas dans les couloirs. Les mains plaquée contre son front vit du coin de l'œil une forme arriver et s'arrêter devant lui. Il redressa sa tête et sa respiration se coupa sous le choc.

Lord Voldemort se trouvait devant lui. Pas la créature immonde qu'il avait vu renaitre en quatrième année mais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, la peau pale. Et ses yeux, des yeux rouges à pupilles de serpent. Il avait à nouveau sous les yeux Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Comme on se retrouve Potter. Se moqua le mage noir.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.

Le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain.

À bientôt!


	10. De tortures en tortures

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre à temps. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je poster les chapitres le samedi parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de travail en semaine et je n'ai pas souvent le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture de la fic comme il le faudrait.

Je remercie bien entendu tout le monde pour continuer à me lire et plus particulièrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Dans le dernier chapitre on m'a un peu reproché qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose mais je voulais faire une petite mise au point sur l'état d'esprit d'Harry et le pourquoi du comment il avait pu se retrouver entre les mains de Voldemort. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que le précédent.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 10: De tortures en tortures.

_**Suite Flash-Back.**_

Harry se recroquevilla lui-même en tentant de lutter contre les vagues de douleurs qui le parcourraient. Il leva son bras avec lenteur pour essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

- Doloris!

Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le sort le frappait de plein fouet. Des milliers d'échardes s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau n'épargnant pas une partie de son corps. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité le sort de torture fut enfin levé. La voix d'Harry se brisa le laissant convulser pitoyablement au sol.

Lord Voldemort regarda son prisonnier ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il vit avec une joie malsaine et évidente son hôte refouler quelques sanglots. Il savait que le garçon faisait tout pour ne pas craquer, du moins pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. Harry Potter était résident de ses cachots depuis quelques jours maintenant et il savait qu'aujourd'hui ils n'avaient fait que commencer. Les sorts de doloris n'étaient qu'une mise en condition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Tu vois Harry, tu as enfin trouvé ta place. À mes pieds, à ramper au sol.

Malgré son corps douloureux et la brulure à présent incessante de sa cicatrice, Harry trouva la force de lancer un regard haineux à son bourreau. L'homme plus âgé sourit et continua à le narguer en le regardant de haut.

- Tant de haine envers moi. Si tu y mettais seulement un peu du tiens et les choses pourraient s'arranger entre nous. Il te suffit juste de me supplier et peut être que je pourrais avoir un peu pitié de toi.

- Allez vous faire foutre. Cracha le jeune homme malgré l'état de ses cordes vocales.

L'insulte ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire moqueur du mage noir. Les prisonniers qui arrivaient encore à avoir une telle hargne après des jours d'un tel traitement étaient rares. Cela lui donnait une motivation de plus pour briser le garçon. Même si le simple fait de lui faire payer toutes les fois où il s'était mis en travers de son chemin était déjà une raison amplement suffisante.

- Quel langage! Ricana-t-il. Dumbledore ne t'a donc pas apprit la politesse? Ce vieux sénile serait sûrement très déçu s'il savait cela.

Harry serra les dents et garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui parle du directeur de Poudlard ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Les maigres espoirs qu'il avait gardé d'être secouru s'étaient envolés dès le premier jour de tortures. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ce jour-là. Il avait reçu tant de doloris, coupures, brulures et coups qu'il s'était évanoui un nombre incalculable de fois.

Harry ne voulait plus penser à ce genre de choses mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Après ces quelques jours dans cet enfer, il avait remarqué que Voldemort commençait souvent ses tortures par quelques doloris. Ensuite il restait là à réfléchir à ce qui allait suivre. Et ce qui était sûr c'est qu'en la matière le mage noir avait pas mal d'imagination et d'expérience, à chaque fois il avait innové. En attendant Harry restait partagé entre la crainte de ce qui allait suivre et le soulagement de pouvoir faire une pause aussi courte et douloureuse soit elle.

« C'est le calme avant la tempête. Qu'est-ce que cette espèce de bâtard va choisir de me faire cette fois? Quoi que ce soit ça ne sera sûrement pas réjouissant pour moi. » Pensa-t-il.

Parce que oui, Voldemort s'amusait à le torturer et à varier de techniques pour ne pas que son prisonnier sache ce qu'il l'attende. Une fois il s'était même amusé à le torturer en n'utilisant que de l'eau. Eau glacée, eau bouillante, eau salée sur les plaies ouvertes, la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de se noyer. Et autant d'autres variantes du sujet pour le faire souffrir.

Un mouvement de la part du mage noir le ramena à la réalité. Apparemment son bourreau avait fait son choix et au vu du sourire cruel qu'il arborait ça allait être pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

- À nous deux Potter. Lança l'homme avec anticipation.

Il leva sa baguette en direction du jeune homme et celui-ci se retrouva assis contre le mur, les mains enchainées au-dessus de la tête. Tous les muscles du corps d'Harry se crispèrent dans l'attente de la suite mais à son plus grand étonnement le mage noir tourna les talons et sortit de sa cellule pour disparaître dans les couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Se demanda-t-il.

Harry doutait fortement que Voldemort soit partit comme ça pour le laisser tranquille. Il préparait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas affiché un air aussi sadique un peu plus tôt sinon.

L'attente dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'entende plusieurs personnes approcher et des lamentations s'élever dans les airs. Voldemort s'avança vers lui mais se mit un peu en décalé pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il se passait. Fenrir Greyback conduisit un groupe de personnes, des prisonniers eux aussi de toute évidence, et les enferma dans la cellule face à la sienne. Le mangemort échangea ensuite quelques mots avec son maître et sur un dernier regard goguenard à Harry, quitta les lieux.

- Potter. Lança Voldemort pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme sur lui. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Sa présence était censée être un secret alors que faisaient ces gens ici? Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Parvint-il à demander.

- Tu vas voir. Répondit mystérieusement l'homme en se dirigeant vers les nouveaux venus.

Harry le regarda s'approcher des autres prisonniers et les attacher au mur du fond de leur cellule comme il l'avait fait pour lui. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement bien la terreur qui émanait d'eux. Il y avait un homme, une femme et trois enfants entre quinze et sept ans. L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, s'adressa en tremblant au mage noir.

- Qui…Qui êtes-vous? Laissez m-ma famille tran-quille… La po-police v-vous retrouvera.

« Une famille moldue. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il leur arrive. » Pensa Harry amèrement alors que Voldemort éclatait de rire face à la tentative désespérée de l'homme pour lui faire peur.

- Pourquoi? Murmura Harry, les cordes vocales ayant été mises à trop rudes épreuve pour se permettre de parler plus fort sans souffrir.

Le mage noir ne répondit rien alors que les moldus le regardaient terrorisés par l'état du jeune homme en sang, se demandant si c'était le sort qui leur était réservé. Harry serra les dents et regarda son ennemi juré lever sa baguette vers le père de famille.

« Non… Il ne va quand même pas… »

Le sort partit et l'homme hurla de douleur faisant éclater en sanglots sa femme et ses enfants.

- Arrêtez! Cria Harry. Arrêtez ça!

Voldemort éclata de rire et continua sa besogne en s'en prenant cette fois à un des enfants. Les cris de colère d'Harry et les suppliques des moldus n'y firent rien.

- Espèce d'ordure! Ragea Harry. Arrêtez!

Le Lord Noir lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Il avait visé juste en pariant sur le complexe du héros du jeune homme, il savait que celui-ci supporterait aussi mal de voir des innocents souffrir que si ça avait été lui-même. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir sa colère et son sentiment d'impuissance. Il allait se re-concentrer sur sa tache lorsqu'il sentit des perturbations dans la magie de Potter. Le garçon semblait perdre le contrôle sans même s'en rendre compte. Des vagues de magie incontrôlables commençaient à sortir du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils face à la puissance dégagée par ce corps pourtant si frêle.

Bien qu'il trouva sa réaction intéressante, le mage noir préféra lancer un sort de bridage temporaire de magie sur le garçon afin de ne pas être dérangé. Une fois fait il reprit les tortures en prenant tout son temps, les moldus mourraient avant la fin de la journée de toute manière. Il réfléchirait aux étonnants pouvoirs du brun plus tard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deux jours plus tard, Fenrir Greyback et Voldemort regardaient Harry Potter d'un air exaspéré. Enfin c'était plutôt le Lord qui avait cet air en regardant le corps étendu au sol.

- Je crois que vous y êtes allé un peu fort cette fois, maître. Commenta Fenrir prudemment.

L'autre homme souffla d'agacement sachant que le loup-garou avait raison. Il avait été particulièrement énervé aujourd'hui et son prisonnier en avait subi les conséquences. Malheureusement maintenant le garçon avait perdu bien trop de sang et la gravité de ses blessures était telle qu'il avait de fortes chances de mourir. Et ça il n'en était pas question pour le Lord qui n'avait pas fini de se venger du garçon.

- Amènes le dans une des chambres privées du troisième étage. Dit-il à son mangemort. Remets-le moi sur pied, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

- Bien maître. Répondit Greyback en se dirigeant vers le corps gisant à terre.

- Fenrir.

- Oui?

- Fais ça discrètement.

- Bien entendu.

Le mage noir fit demi-tour alors que le mangemort soulevait le garçon ne s'étonnant pas de sa légèreté. Depuis son arrivée l'homme était chargé de s'occuper de Potter et il avait pu le voir s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Il le conduisit à travers des couloirs interdit aux autres mangemort jusqu'à une des chambres du château normalement réservées aux personnalités en visite. Le secteur étant vide en ce moment cela lui facilita grandement les choses.

Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Le jeune homme était couvert de sueur, de saleté et de sang. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux laissant voir des entailles et des plaies pour la plupart encore ouvertes

- Ako. Appela-t-il.

Avec un 'pop' discret un elfe de maison apparut.

- Oui maître Greyback? Couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

- Apportes moi ma trousse de médicomagie d'urgence. Ensuite tu feras couler un bain.

- Bien maître.

La créature claqua des doigts et une mallette apparut aux cotés de l'homme avant qu'Ako ne se précipite dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Fenrir attrapa des sels dans la mallette pour faire reprendre conscience au blessé le temps de lui faire boire une potion pour le stabiliser et arrêter les saignements.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le soigner avec tant de saletés sur le corps, il commença à retirer les lambeaux de tissus qui le recouvraient. Une fois le garçon nu il l'amena dans la salle de bain et le plongea dans l'eau tiède. Ignorant les gémissements fiévreux du garçon à cause du contact de l'eau sur ses blessures il entreprit de le nettoyer.

- Ako. Apportes moi une serviette.

L'elfe fit ce qu'il lui état demandé et entoura une grande serviette autour du corps du garçon que son maître venait de sortir de la baignoire. Fenrir le sécha le plus délicatement qu'il le put étant plus habitué à se battre qu'à jouer les infirmières. Une fois fait il ramena le jeune homme dans la chambre. Il constat qu'Ako avait pris la peine de retirer les lambeaux d'habits et le dessus de lit souillés pour qu'il puisse poser Potter dans des draps propres.

- Prépares un feu de cheminée. Dit-il à l'elfe alors qu'il entreprit de désinfecter et refermer les plaies de son patient à l'aide de crèmes et de potions.

Une douce chaleur se rependit dans la chambre. Fenrir finit de soigner les blessures corporelles du garçon et le glissa sous les couvertures. Enfin il entreprit, avec peine étant donné l'état de son patient, de lui faire boire une dernière potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre et combattre toute infection.

- Ako. Appela-t-il.

- Oui maître?

- Apportes-moi un linge propre et de l'eau fraiche.

L'elfe s'exécuta et l'homme trempa le tissu dans l'eau, l'essora et le passa sur le front du garçon pour aider la potion à faire baisser la fièvre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de quelqu'un comme ça. La dernière personne avait eu droit à un tel traitement de sa part avait fait un plongeon non prémédité dans un lac en plein hiver après avoir échappé quelques secondes à son attention il y a des années de ça.

L'entrée du Seigneur des Ténèbres le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Alors? Demanda ce dernier.

- J'ai soigné ses blessures mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et à de la fièvre. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre.

Le mage noir se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur le visage pale d'Harry.

- Si vous le permettez maître je vais m'absenter. Je fais partit du raid contre le Chemin de Traverse de ce soir. Puis-je me permettre de vous laisser mon elfe Ako pour soigner Potter pendant mon absence?

- Bien. Tu peux y aller.

Fenrir s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. L'elfe préféra rester en retrait alors que le mage noir approchait le corps étendu dans le lit. Il tira sur les draps et pu constater qu'Harry était nu. Le garçon était menu sans encore être maigre, des jambes fuselées, des hanches fines, un torse finement musclé et un visage agréable malgré la fièvre. L'homme plus âgé ressentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ressentir du plaisir pour son jeune ennemi mais il n'avait jamais eu à admirer son corps si attirant non plus. Il serait si facile de céder à ses pulsions et de prendre le garçon, là, tout de suite.

« Peut-être même trop facile. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'une idée cruelle et perverse lui traversait l'esprit.

Voldemort n'avait que faire du sexe de ses partenaires tant qu'il y prenait du plaisir. L'idée d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec le jeune homme ne le repoussait pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Mais l'avoir alors qu'il était à moitié conscient semblait bien trop simple à son goût. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui après tout. Il méritait quelques égards.

« Ça serait tellement plus gratifiant si le jeune héros de Dumbledore me tombait dans les bras en étant consentant. Mais comment faire? » Pensa-t-il en glissant le bout de ses doigts sur le torse d'Harry.

Ce dernier gémit de douleur. Les doigts remontèrent le long des pectoraux pour atteindre les clavicules, s'attardèrent dans le cou gracile, retracèrent la ligne des mâchoires, glissèrent sur les lèvres, l'arête du nez, les paupières et s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice.

« Si je veux le mettre dans mon lit, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à propos de ça. » Songea-t-il.

Lentement il retira sa main et, après un dernier regard sur le corps étendu, quitta la chambre. L'elfe Ako s'approcha rapidement du lit et rabattit les couvertures sur le malade. Son maître lui avait ordonné de prendre soin de lui. Elle n'avait pas osé approcher en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son regard sur celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant le garçon-qui-a-survécu lui avait paru étrange. Ako coupa court à ses interrogations en attrapant le linge humide pour faire baisser la fièvre du garçon. On lui avait demandé de soigner le jeune homme, pas de comprendre les intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui, ça n'était pas ses affaires.

Le mage noir ne revint que le lendemain. Harry était encore endormit mais semblait déjà aller mieux. Comme le jour précédent Ako se mit en retrait pour laisser la place au maître de son maître. Celui-ci sortit de sa poche un médaillon en or blanc surmonté d'une pierre rouge sang, son propre sang. Il avait entre les mains ce qui aurait dû être son plan de secours s'il n'avait pas pu avoir le sang d'Harry Potter à temps lors de sa 'résurrection'. Le plan B en quelque sorte. Utiliser le sang d'un autre ennemi et attendre plus tard pour avoir celui du jeune homme. Le liquide vital placé dans ce médaillon l'aurait alors immunisé contre la protection de Lily Potter.

« Finalement c'est mon sang qui se trouve dans ce médaillon pour protéger Potter. Quelle ironie. Mais une fois que j'aurai eu ce que je veux, j'aurai le plaisir de pouvoir humilier ce morveux en plus de l'avoir baisé. Je suis impatient de voir le visage dévasté de Potter lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il s'est fait manipuler et qu'il s'est donné à moi volontairement. Il ne pourra pas prétendre être une victime innocente. Sans parler du jour où j'annoncerai la nouvelle à ses chers amis. Que leur héros adoré a écarté les cuisses pour moi. Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, rien n'est encore fait. »

Il prit le médaillon et accrocha la fine chaine autour du cou du garçon. Aussitôt la magie contenue dans l'objet s'activa et Harry cessa de gémir de douleur à cause de la présence de Voldemort. Ce dernier sourit satisfait.

Se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce il se retourna vers l'elfe.

- Tu peux partir. Je te rappellerai en cas de besoin. Cracha-t-il.

Ako disparut aussitôt en tremblant laissant le mage noir avec Harry. L'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'anticipation. Il s'assit au bord du lit et glissa ses mains sous les draps, caressant la peau sous ses doigts, passant ses mains là où sûrement personne d'autre que le jeune homme lui-même ne s'était aventuré avant.

Harry commença à s'agiter un peu dans son sommeil. Les mains glissèrent plus bas, entrainant les couvertures dans leur passage, dégageant le torse du jeune homme. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée, Harry sortait peu à peu du sommeil sous les caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées.

Voldemort rejeta le linge de lit dessous les genoux du jeune homme et plaça une de ses mains sur les hanches du garçon pour le maintenir plaqué au matelas. L'autre main alla se placer à l'intérieur des cuisses les faisant s'écarter légèrement. Il se contenta de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude. Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu sachant qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour avoir le garçon.

Un gémissement s'éleva dans les airs et qui cette fois n'avait rien à voir avec de la douleur. Il regarda le visage d'Harry avec convoitise. L'homme sentit son désir se réveiller à la vue du jeune homme le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes et la rougeur qui faisait son chemin sur ses joues. Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent alors qu'il se réveillait pour de bon. Le jeune homme sourit doucement en sentant un frisson de plaisir le parcourir de haut en bas avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise puis d'horreur à la vue de celui qui lui procurait ces sensations.

- Arrêtez! Hurla-t-il d'une voix aigüe en s'écartant vivement de l'homme.

Le jeune homme, rouge de honte, se recroquevilla en haut du lit et se recouvrir du mieux qu'il le pu d'un drap. Voldemort sourit sarcastiquement devant ce comportement qu'il qualifia intérieurement de 'vierge effarouchée' mais se releva tout de même. Il ne voulait pas non plus trop brusquer sa cible.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Harry. Susurra-t-il. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en détaillant le garçon de haut en bas, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

- Enfin, pas tout de suite. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix roque pleine de désir.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans tous les cas je vous encourage à me laisser une petite review, ou une grande même, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À samedi prochain!


	11. Une nouvelle prison

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tout le monde pour continuer à me lire et pour toutes vos reviews que vous m'avez envoyé!

Voici sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 11: Une nouvelle prison.

_**Suite Flash-Back.**_

Encore sous le choc, Harry regarda la porte de la chambre de refermer le laissant seul dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Toujours recroquevillé dans le lit, le drap étroitement serré autour de lui, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? » Etait la seule question qui tournait inlassablement en boucle dans sa tête.

Lentement ses neurones commencèrent à se reconnecter entre eux. Son corps se dé-pétrifia peu à peu lui permettant de refermer enfin la bouche qu'il avait ouverte depuis un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas lui donner un air idiot. Il avala difficilement sa salive, émettant au passage un bruit de déglutition parfaitement audible.

Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il se rappelait avoir été torturé par un Voldemort particulièrement en colère. En fermant les yeux il revoyait clairement les sorts lui foncer dessus sans discontinuer, le visage enragé de son bourreau, le sang. Beaucoup de sang. Puis plus rien. Seulement des flashs, quelqu'un qui le soulève, de l'eau douloureuse sur sa peau, puis la douleur qui s'estompe peu à peu. Malgré la fièvre il s'était senti bien, quelqu'un veillait sur lui et la fraicheur sur son front lui avait fait un bien fou. Puis tout avait basculé.

Un frisson parcouru entièrement son corps en se remémorant son réveil. Quand il s'était rendu compte que ce sentiment de bien-être et ces picotements de plaisir n'étaient provoqués par les mains de nul autre que son pire ennemi. De toutes les pires choses qu'Harry avait imaginées pouvant lui arriver dans sa prison, il n'avait jamais envisagé de se réveiller complètement nu gémissant sous les caresses de l'homme qui faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Son estomac se contracta brutalement et il lui fallut tout le self-control qui lui restait pour ne pas vomir. Lord Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents, l'homme qui causait tant de souffrances à ce pays, avait posé ses mains sur lui et il y avait pris du plaisir. Même s'il dormait à moitié à ce moment-là et qu'il ne savait pas qui lui procurait ces sensations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dégout pour lui-même.

« Ce monstre m'a vu à poil. Il m'a caressé pendant que je dormais. Il a profité de moi pour m'humilier. Je suis sûr que c'est un nouveau moyen pour me torturer, pour me… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en rougissant en repensant aux paroles que l'homme avait eues à son réveil.

_- Ne t'en fais donc pas, Harry. Susurra-t-il. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus._

_Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en détaillant le garçon de haut en bas, faisant frissonner ce dernier._

_- Enfin, pas tout de suite. Rajouta-t-il d'une voix roque pleine de désir._

- Le salaud. Ragea-t-il. S'il croit que je vais me laisser manipuler comme ça. Qu'il essaye un peu de me toucher et je lui ferai regretter, je…

Harry se calma un peu en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devrait faire si Voldemort décidait recommencer de se comporter comme ça. Dans son état actuel il n'était pas vraiment de taille pour repousser l'homme. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça pour le moment.

Sa main se porta à son cou, ou plutôt au médaillon qui y était accroché. Il le protégeait contre la protection de sa mère. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme lui avait dit ça qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'en effet sa cicatrice ne le brulait pas depuis son réveil. Harry avait un peu de peine à l'admettre mais il aurait préféré souffrir le martyre. Sans ce maudit médaillon il n'aurait jamais régit comme ça sous les mains de Voldemort.

« Non, je ne dois plus penser à ça, ce n'était pas ma faute et ça ne se reproduira pas. » Pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir de désespoir et de colère.

Il revit le mage noir lui expliquer qu'ils étaient partit sur le mauvais pied tous les deux et que pour se faire pardonner il l'avait installé dans cette chambre. Oh et que non ce n'était la peine de le remercier pour sa générosité, que c'était tout à fait normal. Le tout avait été dit sur un ton mielleux avec un sourire supérieur qui aurait fait enrager Harry s'il n'était pas encore à ce moment-là sous le choc.

« Il n'a même pas prit la peine de cacher son sale air narquois. Il se foutait ouvertement de moi ce… ce… »

- Fumier!

Et le coup de grâce avait été quand il avait appris que Fenrir Greyback, ce loup-garou immonde, cette brute sans pitié, l'avait soigné. Déshabillé, lavé et soigné pour être plus précis. Harry aurait pu ressentir une certaine reconnaissance envers cet homme. Malgré toute sa monstruosité, Greyback n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Même s'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, il l'avait bien traité, lui apportant à manger, faisant en sorte qu'Harry tienne le coup. Mais était-il obligé de le laissant complètement nu dans un lit à la merci de ce grand malade? Un boxer et un t-shirt n'auraient vraiment pas été de trop. Cela aurait sans doute évité à Voldemort d'avoir cette idée stupide de vouloir l'humilier de cette façon.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. La chambre faisait quatre fois la taille de celle qu'il occupait à Privet Drive. Le lit était au centre de la pièce, sur sa gauche se trouvait une petite bibliothèque et la porte par laquelle était partie son ennemi, en face il y avait une grande fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, dans l'angle une cheminée allumée, deux fauteuils et une petite table, et sur sa droite deux autres portes fermées. La pièce était accueillante et cela gênait Harry qui en oubliait par moment que c'était seulement sa nouvelle cellule.

Il se leva et se dirigea prudemment vers les deux portes. Il ouvrit la première et découvrit une salle de bain spacieuse et agréable. Le point d'attention était sans conteste la baignoire ronde où l'on pouvait entrer à trois sans se gêner qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il passa à la deuxième porte et découvrit un dressing. Vide.

« À quoi je m'attendait? À ce que Voldemort, avec toute la prévenance qui le caractérise, ait préparé quelques affaires pour moi afin que je ne passe pas le reste de mes jours emballé dans un drap? »

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit sursauter. D'un bond il se retourna et vit un elfe de maison le regarder avec terreur.

- Ako est désolée. Couina l'elfe apeurée. Ako ne voulait pas effrayer Mr. Potter.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit prudemment Harry se souvenant parfaitement des réactions sur-proportionnées de Dobby lorsqu'il croit avoir offensé un sorcier. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

- Ako fera attention à ne pas surprendre Mr Potter à l'avenir.

- Heu… Ako? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Oui Mr Potter?

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Le maître d'Ako a demandé à Ako de soigner Mr Potter et de prendre soin de lui.

- Ton Maître? C'est Voldemort?

Grave erreur que de prononcer ce nom. La petite créature se mit à hurler de terreur.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom Mr Potter! Ne le prononcez pas! Non, non, non!

- C'est bon, je suis désolé. Répondit précipitamment Harry pour stopper l'elfe paniqué.

L'elfe finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes et la promesse qu'Harry ne prononcerai plus le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres en sa présence.

- Le Lord noir n'est pas le maître d'Ako. Reprit l'elfe. Ako est au service de la famille Greyback.

Harry sursauta à ces mots.

- Greyback a une famille? Demanda-t-il surpris, s'attirant au passage un regard noir de la part de l'elfe.

Harry ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu du pouvoir que possédaient les elfes de maison lorsque Dobby avait envoyé Lucius Malfoy faire un vol plané assez impressionnant en deuxième année. Loin de lui l'envie de subir le même sort.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que Fenrir Greyback avait une famille. Tenta Harry dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.

- Le maître a défendu Ako d'en parler.

- Ah. Et donc il t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi. D'habitude il le fait lui-même.

- Il ne va pas pouvoir venir dans les prochains jours. C'est la pleine lune. Trancha la créature d'un ton ferme.

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur de batailler contre la loyauté sans faille d'un elfe envers la famille sorcière qu'il sert, Harry laissa tomber. La vie privée de ce loup-garou ne le regardait pas après tout. Et puis il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment.

- Ako.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais avoir… des habits?

L'elfe claqua des doigts et un petit tas de vêtements apparut sur le fauteuil près de lui. Le jeune s'en empara et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement craignant qu'à tout moment Voldemort face irruption pour se conduire à nouveau comme un pervers. Heureusement l'homme ne vint pas et Harry se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir cru qu'il viendrait.

« Voldemort a juste voulu m'effrayer et se moquer de moi. Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait être intéressé, c'est vraiment stupide. »

Il se regarda dans la grande glace. Ako lui avait donné des sous-vêtements, un pantalon, une chemise et une paire de chaussures, le tout complètement noir. Il dut reconnaître que cela lui allait plutôt bien. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de penser que ces habits auraient allé encore mieux à quelqu'un de bien moins chétif que lui.

Harry détourna le regard de la glace. Il n'avait jamais aimé regarder son corps, trop petit, trop maigre, trop anormal. Les paroles blessantes de sa famille et des élèves de Serpentards lui revenaient en mémoire, se moquant de son physique, de ses lunettes, ses cheveux.

« Non. Comme s'il pouvait réellement être intéressé. »

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les jours passaient et Harry regrettait de plus en plus de ne plus être dans les cachots humides. Cette chambre pourtant si confortable ne pouvait atténuer cette sensation d'emprisonnement. Ses seules compagnies se résumaient à trois personnes. Ako qui lui apportait à manger et faisait le ménage. Fenrir Greyback qui avait réapparu très fatiguer après ses trois jours de transformation en loup-garou et qui ne faisait que s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas ou ne fasse pas de choses stupides. Et Voldemort qui ne s'était toujours pas sortit de la tête l'idée saugrenue de le séduire? L'humilier? Quelles qu'étaient les intentions du Lord, Harry en avait plus qu'assez.

À chacune de ces visites l'homme devenait plus pressent, accentuant au maximum les contacts physiques, laissant échapper des paroles crues et tendancieuses qui faisait rougir Harry comme jamais auparavant. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux un instant sans risquer de se retrouver tout à coup dans les bras de ce pervers aux mains baladeuses.

Pour le moment Harry était seul dans la salle de bain. Ako avait sûrement amené son petit déjeuné dans la chambre comme tous les matins depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs? Harry avait perdu la notion du temps depuis son arrivée dans ce château. Toujours est-il que le fait que l'elfe profite de sa présence sous la douche pour pénétrer dans sa chambre le gênait énormément. Il avait toujours été pudique et le fait d'être harcelé en permanence par Voldemort n'arrangeait rien.

Devant sa glace Harry réajusta son col et gémit de désespoir. Quoi qu'il fasse le suçon qui ornait son cou restait parfaitement visible.

- Je te hais! Cria-t-il.

- Vraiment? Ça me ferait presque de la peine. Répondit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry regarda le montant de bois les yeux exorbités puis soupira de lassitude. Résigné il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sans surprise l'autre homme souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous? Demanda-t-il ronchon.

- Je fais juste une petite visite de courtoisie. Répondit Greyback narquois. Pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Je vais bien. Au revoir.

- C'est moi qui te mets de si bonne humeur? Continua l'homme sans se préoccuper de l'énervement du garçon. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement du à cette magnifique chose mauve que tu as dans le cou, juste là.

Harry repoussa la main qui désignait l'endroit du suçon d'un geste rageur. Il avait été tellement surpris par la présence de l'autre homme qui venait rarement le voir dans la matinée qu'il avait oublié de cacher convenablement son cou. Il se détourna en rougissant sous le rire moqueur du loup-garou.

- On dirait bien que le Lord est passé à la vitesse supérieure.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du lycanthrope. Décidant d'ignorer simplement l'autre homme, le jeune homme s'assit devant son petit déjeuné et l'engloutit rapidement.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucunes manières.

Harry sursauta. Greyback se trouvait tout près de lui, trop près. L'homme s'était approché silencieusement de lui par derrière et avait murmuré ces mots à son oreille. Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment et se plaqua contre un mur le plus loin possible du mangemort qui venait d'éclater de rire.

« C'est pas possible. Je suis entouré de pervers. » Pensa-t-il apeuré.

Au bout de quelques minutes le fou rire de Fenrir finit par se calmer et l'homme put reprendre un minimum de sérieux.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là Potter. Lança-t-il. Je te taquinais simplement. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là si ça peut te rassurer.

Le jeune homme le regarda suspicieusement encore un instant puis se détendit un peu. Tout en gardant un œil sur l'autre homme, il se rassit devant sa tasse de café.

L'homme plus âgé s'amusa un peu de ce comportement mais ne dit rien. Subissant les assauts répétés du Lord il était normal que le jeune homme soit suspicieux à son égard après sa petite blague. Il regarda le garçon de haut en bas. Il comprenait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le mettre dans son lit, Potter n'était pas trop mal foutu même si le principal concerné n'en avait pas conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit il préférait amplement les femmes. Songeant qu'il s'était assez attardé, Fenrir décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment de partir ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière pique au jeune homme.

- De toute je doute que le Lord laisserai qui que ce soit jouer avec son nouveau partenaire.

La porte se referma et on entendit distinctement le bruit d'une tasse qui explose contre la porte une demi-seconde plus tard.

- Et bien, elle n'est pas passée loin celle-là. Se dit-il en souriant.

Il s'assura que les sortilèges pour bloquer la porte s'étaient bien remis en place et quitta les lieux.

À l'intérieur Harry enrageait en regardant la porte close avec haine. Comment ce bâtard osait-il insinuer qu'il appartenait à Voldemort?

« Je les déteste tous. »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage mais sa colère ne s'atténua pas pour autant. Depuis des jours il subissait le harcèlement sexuel de Voldemort coincé dans cette maudite chambre. Si ce fichu loup-garou se mettait lui aussi de la partie Harry doutait pouvoir tenir le coup encore longtemps. Cette blague stupide mettait se nerfs à trop rude épreuve. La douleur physique était bien plus facile à gérer que toute cette comédie.

Un bruit en provenance de la cheminée le ramena sur terre. Le sort avait sûrement décidé de s'acharner sur lui car la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir sortait de l'âtre.

- Partez! Cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas vous voir!

Voldemort se contenta d'hausser un sourcil face à la colère du jeune homme.

- Fenrir m'avait averti de ton humeur massacrante chaton et je vois qu'il ne m'a pas mentit.

« Chaton. »

Le petit surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Voldemort. Chaton. Comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec une petite boule de poil inoffensive. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour le rendre ridicule.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Voyons ne te met pas dans des états pareils, chaton. Se moqua l'homme.

« De la provocation. Ce n'est que de la provocation. Ne te laisse pas avoir Harry. » S'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

- Je te trouve bien émotif aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tu devrais te détendre un peu.

Harry le fixa avec colère. Il enrageait devant son ennemi si confiant qui ne cachait même pas sa joie face au déferlement d'émotion sur le visage du jeune homme. L'homme en face de lui le regardait avec ses yeux carmin brillant d'amusement, un sourire en coin. Il se moquait de lui et s'en ventait ouvertement.

- Allez-vous-en! Partez! Cria-t-il.

- Calmes-toi, chaton. Tu…

Le mage noir ne put finir sa phrase. Harry, enragé, se jeta sur lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer tout ce que l'homme lui faisait subir. La douleur, la colère, le désir, la frustration. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et il lui fallait évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions.

Voldemort vit avec stupeur le jeune homme se jeter sur lui. Ce dernier avait levé son poing dans le but très clair de le lui balancer en pleine figure. Ses années d'expérience du combat et sa force physique plus importante que celle du garçon lui permirent d'éviter facilement le coup et de maitriser le jeune homme avec facilité.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Harry se retrouva plaqué face au mur, son bras droit douloureusement maintenu dans son dos. Il s'agita encore un moment avec rage pour se libérer mais fini par se résoudre à ne plus bouger en sentant la prise de l'homme dans son dos se raffermir.

Sentant le garçon se calmer un peu l'homme plus âgé retourna son captif d'un mouvement. Toute trace d'amusement avait déserté son visage laissant place à un air grave. Harry ressentit à ce constat une certaine satisfaction pour avoir gâché son petit plaisir au mage noir, ignorant son sentiment d'inquiétude face à ce que ce dernier allait lui faire pour justement lui faire payer son action.

- Fais très attention chaton. Je suis un homme patient mais si tu recommence ce genre de choses, je risque bien de te le faire regretter amèrement.

La voix grave et menaçante de l'homme provoqua une vague de frissons dans le corps d'Harry alors que ses joues se colorèrent d'embarras. Il se rendit compte que leur corps étaient étroitement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur dégagée par ce corps trop proche du sien lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Cette constations réveilla son esprit combatif et il recommença à se débattre.

- Ça suffit maintenant! Pesta le mage noir.

Et sans plus de préambule il écrasa ses lèvres contres celles du plus jeune. Ce dernier se figea de stupeur. Puis tout aussi soudainement que le mage noir l'avait embrassé, Harry se mit à répondre au baiser avec rage. Toute la colère, la peur, la frustration et la solitude jusqu'alors accumulées en lui se libérèrent à travers cet échange brutal entre les deux hommes.

Pendant un instant seulement il voulait oublier avec qui il était et se laisser allait dans ce baiser, remettant à plus tard les conséquences de son geste.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Voilà le chapitre 11 est terminé.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre dans les plus brefs délais pour peu qu'elle soit signée. ^^

À samedi prochain.


	12. Juste pour cette fois

Bonjour à tous!

Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont comme toujours vraiment fait plaisir. Et bien sûr merci de continuer à me lire!

Ce chapitre arrive avec du retard. J'ai eu un problème avec ma connexion internet ce week-end mais maintenant c'est réglé.

Sans plus attendre voici la suite.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 12: Juste pour cette fois.

_**Suite Flash-Back.**_

Harry se pressa un peu plus contre le corps chaud collé au sien. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules de l'autre homme pour garder l'équilibre. En réponse Voldemort passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour le serrer contre lui.

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage et brutal, il n'y avait pas de place pour la douceur dans cet échange. Harry arracha un instant ses lèvres de celle de son partenaire pour reprendre sa respiration. Le souffle haché, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, il sentit la bouche qui ravageait la sienne il y a quelques secondes s'attaquer férocement à son cou y laissant une nouvelle marque encore plus visible que la précédente.

Un long gémissement retentit dans la pièce. Harry, le rouge aux joues, pencha un peu plus la tête sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à l'autre homme. Quand ce dernier fut satisfait de son travail, il agrippa Harry par les cheveux d'une main pour réunir à nouveau leurs lèvres.

La bataille entre leur langue reprit avec tout autant de fougue et de force. Harry s'apprêtait à rendre les armes et laisser son ainé prendre le contrôle du baiser lorsqu'il écarquilla brusquement les yeux d'horreur. Une main venait de s'infiltrer sous sa chemise parcourant son torse sans vergogne, le ramenant brutalement sur terre. Ce simple geste lui permit de se rappeler où et avec qui il se trouvait.

Il repoussa Voldemort de toutes ses forces mais la force physique de ce dernier ne lui permit que de détacher leurs lèvres.

- Lâchez-moi! Cria-t-il. Stop!

Surpris l'homme releva la tête vers Harry. Il le fixa de ses pupilles dilatées un instant. Un rire lui échappa à la vue du jeune homme paniqué dans ses bras. Il fut tenté pendant un moment de reprendre ses activités sans tenir compte des protestations du garçon mais se résolue à relâcher son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de stopper notre petit échange comme ça chaton.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'éloigna en vitesse mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'autre homme. Voldemort le regarda faire, amusé. Harry avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage et semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais ce sur quoi l'homme plus âgé prêtait plus attention était ses lèvres gonflées, ses pupilles dilatées et ce corps tremblant qui n'attendait que lui. Il ignora son désir pour le garçon et se força à reculer d'un pas.

« Si je veux qu'il vienne à moi de son plein gré ce n'est pas le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Il a répondu à mon baiser c'est déjà un bon début. Si j'essaie d'aller plus loin maintenant je vais le braquer et il ne me laissera pas l'approcher avant une éternité. Je vais attendre qu'il se calme un peu. »

Ayant pris sa décision Voldemort arrangea ses habits d'un sort pour être plus convenable. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il se décida à taquiner un peu son invité avant.

« Si je m'en vais comme ça ce gamin va se persuader qu'il est une pauvre victime malgré le fait qu'il ait répondu au baiser. Ça il n'en est pas question, je veux qu'il se mette à réfléchir à une possible relation entre nous deux. Et puis il me laisse sur ma faim là, une petite vengeance s'impose. »

- Je ne te savais pas si fougueux chaton. Lança-t-il. Je sens que la suite des évènements va être des plus agréables.

- Il n'y aura pas de suite à votre petit jeu. Cracha le concerné. Vous allez arrêter de me harceler. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous me dégoutez.

- Pourtant tu étais loin de dire non. La façon dont tu t'agrippais à moi était assez explicite.

- Vous vous êtes jeté sur moi!

- Tu t'es jeté sur moi chaton. Rectifia-t-il. Pour ma part je me suis contenté de te faire taire. Tu ne t'en es d'ailleurs pas plain si ma mémoire est bonne. À moins bien sûr que j'ai interprété à tort les gémissements que tu poussais comme des gémissements de plaisir.

Tous les muscles d'Harry se contractèrent de rage. Il fit un début de mouvement en direction de Voldemort mais stoppa net en voyant ce dernier lever un sourcil suggestif lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça. Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas envie que ça se reproduise surtout dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Voyant qu'Harry semblait renoncer à l'idée se jeter sur lui à nouveau, le mage noir conclu qu'il avait assez joué avec les nerfs du jeune homme pour la journée. Son but était atteint, même si Harry cherchait à se persuader que Voldemort l'avait forcé dans ce baiser, il avait entendu la version de l'homme. Une partie de lui saurait qu'il s'était laissé faire et qu'il avait même activement participé.

- Bien que ce moment fut plus que plaisant chaton, je vais te laisser. Des affaires bien plus urgentes m'attendent. J'espère que tu comprends.

- Allez au diable!

Une fois de plus l'homme ricana face aux réactions du plus jeune. Le taquiner et le faire enrager le mettaient toujours d'excellente humeur. Cela tombait au mieux car il avait une importante réunion dans moins d'une heure, il avait juste le temps d'aller se changer et faire disparaitre toute trace de son petit intermède avec son prisonnier. Inutile que ses mangemorts se mettent à vouloir savoir qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il y avait bien assez de rumeurs en tout genre qui circulait dans le château sur sa vie privée, autant ne pas en alimenter de nouvelles.

- Je repasserai plus tard chaton.

- Faut pas vous sentir obligé. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du jeune homme.

La porte se referma laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Son corps se mit à trembler et il dû s'appuyer au mur à côté de lui pour rester debout.

« Il m'a forcé… »

Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter. Lentement il se laissa glisser le long du mur qui le soutenait jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol.

« Il ment. Je ne voulais pas. Tout est de sa faute. »

Sa respiration devint sifflante alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me faire souffrir comme ça? Tout ce qu'il déjà fait subir jusqu'à maintenant ne lui suffit pas? Il m'a pris mes parents, ma vie, ma liberté. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez pour lui? »

Harry resta prostré au sol plusieurs minutes à pleurer. Ses doigts se crispaient et se décrispaient sur ses cuisses, enfonçant douloureusement les ongles dans la chair, espérant que la douleur physique pourrait effacer un peu ses tourments et sa honte. La fatigue se fit sentir et les sanglots du jeune homme cessèrent peu à peu. La présence de Voldemort et ses pleurs avaient réussi à le vider de ses forces. À présent Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie, aller se coucher et dormir, pour pouvoir oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais avant il décida d'aller à la salle de bain. Il devait se laver, enlever l'odeur que l'autre homme avait laissé sur lui.

Lentement il se remit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Dans un état presque second il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. C'est toujours sans y prêter attention qu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches.

Arrivée devant le lavabo il leva son regard pour voir son visage dans la glace. Presque instantanément ses yeux dérivèrent vers son cou où un deuxième suçon avait pris place, plus étendu et plus foncé que le précédent. À sa simple vu les images de Voldemort le plaquant contre lui, ravageant ses lèvres, s'attaquant à son cou. Il se revoyait lui-même s'agripper à l'autre homme de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne ne serai-ce d'un centimètre, gémissant, facilitant l'accès à son cou.

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner et combattit avec violence son envie de vomir. Des larmes de honte et de colère lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les retint. Il se dégoutait d'avoir laissé ça arriver. Il se dégoutait de frissonner en repensant aux lèvres de Voldemort sur lui. Il se dégoutait de seulement imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas repris ses esprits à temps. Et pire encore de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il n'interrompe rien.

Brusquement il leva son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces son visage dans le miroir le faisant éclater en morceaux. C'est avec un intérêt quasi-morbide qu'il regarda le sang couler de sa main maculant le lavabo et le sol à ses pieds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort arriva dans ses appartements privés et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Il commença à défaire rapidement sa chemise le sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment c'était une excellente journée pour lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi extatique.

« Le chaton commence à craquer. Il va se rebeller encore un peu mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se laisse aller. »

Une fois sa chemise ouverte il la retira et la jeta à terre. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette et se figea. Il tenta sans grande conviction son autre poche mais le résultat fut le même. Sa baguette n'était définitivement pas là.

« J'ai… laissé ma baguette dans la chambre du chaton? »

Cette constatation l'étonna au plus haut point. Il avait pourtant utilisé la magie pour arranger ses vêtements pour ne pas se balader dans les couloirs avec l'air de sortir d'une séance de jambes en l'air.

« Magie sans baguette. On dirait bien que j'ai repris ma vielle habitude de lancer les sorts les plus simples de la vie courante sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais de là à oublier ma précieuse baguette. »

Soudain il rattrapa sa chemise et la renfila en vitesse avant de reprendre la direction de la chambre d'Harry. Si le jeune homme tombait sur sa baguette il allait sans aucun doute tenter de s'enfuir. Même si le mage noir savait pertinemment que dans ce cas-là Harry n'irait de toute façon pas bien loin, il voulait que sa présence au château reste encore secrète. À cette heure les couloirs grouillaient de mangemorts, il se ferait à coup sûr repérer, il lui fallait faire vite.

Une fois arrivé il entra en trombe dans la pièce pour la découvrir entièrement vide.

« Est-ce que ce satané morveux s'est déjà fait la malle? »

Il parcouru rapidement la pièce des yeux et un objet au sol attira son attention. Il s'approcha et ramassa avec soulagement le bout de bois orné d'une poignée en os.

« Elle a dû tomber pendant que chaton et moi… »

Un bruit dans la pièce à coté interrompit ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit que cela venait de la salle de bain. Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait aller jeter un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce ou non. Se rappelant qu'il avait assez brusqué le jeune homme pour la journée, il décida qu'il était préférable de partir avant que sa présence ne soit révélée et que le chaton ne lui face un nouveau scandale.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une odeur bien particulière lui parvint. Une odeur qu'il avait inconsciemment apprit à reconnaitre même lorsqu'elle était à peine perceptible. L'odeur du sang.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et resta stupéfait face au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Harry était couché sur le carrelage en position fœtale, une simple serviette autour des hanches pour seul vêtement, des éclats de miroir jonchaient le sol. Il vit que le jeune homme était encore en vie et apparemment pas en danger imminent. À ce constat il se demanda s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou être en colère contre le garçon. Il préféra remettre cette question à plus tard. En s'avançant un peu plus il vit un morceau de miroir dans une des mains du jeune homme, l'autre était ensanglantée mais à première vue cela semblait superficiel, il n'avait pas perdu assez de sang pour que ce soit trop grave.

« Quel idiot. Si tu crois que je vais te laissez mourir aussi facilement tu te trompes lourdement Potter. »

Tout à son énervement le mage noir ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il était repassé du chaton au Potter comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme arrivait à le mettre en colère. Avec un soupir énervé il fit disparaitre les éclats de la glace et prit le garçon dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre pour le coucher sur le lit. Un rapide examen des blessures lui montra que ses poignets étaient intacts. Seule sa main était couverte d'entailles plus ou moins profondes.

« Pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre que cet imbécile a mis un coup de poing dans le miroir et qu'il a ensuite eu l'idée lumineuse d'en finir. Sauf qu'il n'a pas réussi. »

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le croyais, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il tout en sachant que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas.

Bien qu'encore conscient Harry garda fixement les yeux au plafond. Voldemort retint de justesse les remarques cinglantes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir et se décida à soigner le jeune homme avant qu'il ne se soit entièrement vidé de son sang.

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne suis pas médicomage moi. Comment s'appelle l'elfe de Fenrir déjà? »

- Ako? Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt l'elfe de maison apparut cinq mètres derrière lui. De toute évidence le sorcier lui faisait peur et elle n'avait pas trop envie de s'en approcher.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appelé Ako? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Occupes-toi de lui.

Sans un mot il s'écarta pour laisser faire la créature. Ako s'empressa de nettoyer et refermer les blessures. Après avoir confirmé qu'Harry n'avait rien de grave, Voldemort la renvoya de la chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Il fixa un long moment le corps étendu avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire? Demanda-t-il. Te trancher les veines et en finir? Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche.

Harry se contenta de détourner son visage pour le cacher à la vue de l'autre homme. Il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas tenter de se tuer, il avait été tellement en colère et perturbé qu'il avait agi sans même y penser. Il s'était vu comme dans un rêve attraper un morceau de miroir et le placer contre son poignet sans oser entamer la peau, se répétant que tout irait mieux s'il n'était plus là. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'y arriverait pas il s'était contenté de se laisser glisser au sol sans se préoccuper de son sang qui continuait à s'écouler. Jusqu'à ce que son bourreau le trouve dans cet état.

Voldemort fixa le jeune homme d'un regard perçant. Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, son corps trahissait ses pensées. Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas lui-même ses actes. Le mage noir savait que cela ne se reproduirait sûrement pas mais il devait juste s'assurer que ce coup de folie n'était bel et bien que passager.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de recommencer quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

- Non.

La réponse ne fut qu'un murmure mais elle parut assez satisfaisante pour le mage noir. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir quand quelque chose le retint par la manche. Surpris il vit la main tremblante du jeune homme agrippée à son vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Pourquoi je le retiens? » Se demanda Harry

Harry se sentait tellement faible. Où était passé son courage et sa volonté? Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent c'était sa solitude et sa détresse. Et personne d'autre que son pire ennemi pour les chasser.

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici? Une semaine? Deux? Un mois? Le Pr. Dumbledore, Remus et les autres, ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi. Est-ce qu'ils se sont au moins rendu compte que j'ai disparu? Non. Personne n'est venu. Personne ne s'inquiète. Je suis seul et je vais sûrement mourir seul. Qui s'en soucie? Ron et Hermione, ils seraient triste au début mais après ils se rendraient compte qu'ils sont mieux sans moi. Je n'ai fait que leur apporter des ennuis depuis que je les ai rencontré. »

Des larmes de tristesse perlèrent à ses yeux. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré depuis son arrivée, de rage, de douleur, de frustration, de fatigue, mais encore jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle lassitude.

Quelque chose de doux et chaud l'enveloppa. Pourtant ses tremblements redoublèrent alors que le matelas s'affaissait à côté de lui. Deux bras puissants passèrent autour de son corps le maintenant dans une étreinte rassurante et en même temps tellement coupable.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si bien avec lui? Ça ne devrait pas être aussi agréable d'être près de cet homme qui essaie de me tuer depuis ma naissance. Pourquoi? »

Voldemort resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, un peu étonné de ne pas se sentir pris au piège. Sans un mot l'homme se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes du plus jeune, ignorant le gout salé laissé par ses larmes.

Avec un dernier sanglot, Harry rendit les armes et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa Némésis. Cette fois le contact de leurs lèvres était bien trop doux pour lui donner envie de combattre.

- Juste pour cette fois. Après nous serons à nouveau ennemis.

Voldemort se contenta de sourire contre ses lèvres en entendant ses mots.

À suivre…

.oooOooo.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Ce chapitre est, si je me souviens bien, un peu plus court que les précédents mais je me rattraperai sur les prochains, c'est promis. Le prochain chapitre devrait être bien plus croustillant ^^

J'attends vos review avec impatience.

À bientôt!


	13. Les plans de Voldemort

Bonjour à tous!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review et pour continuer à suivre ma fic.

Voici enfin le treizième chapitre décalé d'une semaine à cause des vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Note: Attention ce chapitre contient des rapports sexuels entre hommes.

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 13: Les plans de Voldemort.

_**Suite Flash-Back.**_

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, Harry sentait le corps de son futur amant au-dessus du sien. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme pendant leur baiser mais n'osait engager d'autres contacts physiques. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation et l'assurance qui se dégageait de Voldemort ne lui faisait que trop ressentir son inexpérience dans ce domaine. Le fait qu'il soit complètement nu alors que l'autre homme était encore habillé contribuait aussi à sa gêne. Alors de peur de faire un geste déplacé il se contentait de rester allongé à recevoir les caresses sans trop les rendre.

Voldemort rompit doucement le baiser. Rouvrant les yeux, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son jeune amant. Il sourit devant le visage rouge et le corps tendu de ce dernier. Il aurait fallu être complètement aveugle et obtus pour ne pas comprendre qu'Harry était vierge et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Soit, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais s'il souhaitait aller plus loin avec le jeune homme il allait falloir le détendre un peu.

Avec une tendresse qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir, il glissa une de ses mains sur la joue de son jeune amant. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse dévoilant ses pupilles légèrement assombries par le désir mais dévoilant toute son incertitude. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser très léger contre sa tempe.

- Détends-toi un peu. Souffla-t-il. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Harry le regarda encore incertain mais se força tout de même à se calmer un peu. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas il sentait au fond de lui que son amant lui disait la vérité. Cela aurait pu lui sembler étrange étant donné l'homme à qui il avait à faire mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Combattant ses derniers doutes, il fit glisser ses mains de la nuque de l'homme sur ses épaules pour aller les poser timidement sur le torse musclé au-dessus de lui.

Sentant que le jeune homme devenait enfin réceptif Voldemort décida qu'il était temps de pousser plus loin le contact entre eux. Avec une lenteur toute délibérée il commença à caresser sans retenue le corps offert sous lui. Une série de gémissements appréciateur le récompensa. Il continua quelques minutes à apporter du plaisir à Harry et il se releva sur ses genoux quand il sentit ce dernier perdre le contrôle sur son corps.

De son côté Harry était lentement mais sûrement en train de monter au septième ciel. Ces mains partout sur son corps faisaient naitre en lui des sensations inimaginables. Il entendait ses propres gémissements s'élever dans la chambre mais il était bien trop perdu dans son plaisir pour en être gêné. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger en mesure avec le corps au-dessus de lui alors que son sang se concentrait vers son bas-ventre.

Tout à coup Harry poussa un grognement et il lança un regard frustré à son amant. Ce dernier avait cessé tout mouvement et s'était redressé pour se retrouvé assis sur son membre douloureux. À travers ses paupières à demi ouvertes il vit Voldemort sourire de façon espiègle avant de se déshabiller. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge avant de reprendre de plus belle à la vue du torse parfaitement musclé qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation il leva les bras et posa ses mains sur la peau laiteuse.

- Te voilà bien empressé tout à coup chaton!

Un rire échappa au mage noir en voyant son jeune amant si concentré à découvrir son torse de ses mains. Il laissa négligemment sa chemise tomber à côté du lit sans lâcher un seul instant le jeune homme des yeux. Sa réunion il y a peu si importante n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Tout ce qui important pour le moment était le jeune éphèbe sous lui. D'un mouvement souple il se releva du lit pour se débarrasser de ses derniers habits, s'exposant nu sans gêne au regard d'un Harry plus que rouge.

- Ça ne va pas chaton. Tu es bien trop habillé.

Et sans crier gare, les lèvres plaquées contre celles de son amant, il retira d'un geste vif la serviette qui recouvrait Harry lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Harry ne portait plus à présent que le médaillon qui lui semblait tellement froid sur sa peau brulante.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

Un gémissement de plaisir répondit à son geste quand le tissu de la serviette frotta le membre tendu du jeune homme. Satisfait Voldemort se rallongea sur son amant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cacher sa nudité et entreprit de parcourir son corps avec ses lèvres cette fois.

Harry avait chaud, très chaud. La langue de son amant laissait des trainées brulantes sur son corps, mimait l'acte sexuel sur son nombril mais refusait obstinément de se poser sur son sexe. C'était à la fois enivrant et terriblement frustrant. Il donna un coup de hanche vers son amant pour le pousser à aller plus bas.

- Tu veux quelque chose chaton?

- Mmmmm.

- Je ne ferai rien si tu ne le demandes pas.

- Ssssss'il vous plait. Plussss.

Voldemort poussa un grognement presque animal. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de parler en fourchelang mais le résultat de cette voix sifflante se répercuta directement sur l'anatomie du lord. Ne pouvant faire durer les préliminaires plus longtemps il posa ses lèvres sur le membre tendu alors qu'une de ses mains remontait au visage du jeune homme, glissant au passage deux doigts dans sa bouche. Harry suça les doigts avec bonheur en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Une fois qu'ils furent enduits de salive Voldemort les retira et alla placer son index contre son intimité.

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant quelque chose le pénétrer mais cette sensation peu agréable fut aussitôt mise de côté alors que cette bouche qui lui faisait tant de bien enveloppa entièrement son pénis. Harry perdait totalement pied avec ce qui l'entourait, ne sortant plus que des phrases incompréhensibles en fourchelang. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier le faisant se crisper de douleur. La langue qui le caressait l'aida à s'habituer à cette présence en lui et même l'apprécier.

Sentant que le jeune homme était prêt Voldemort retira ses doigts s'attirant un nouveau grognement de protestation et plaça son membre contre l'intimité d'Harry. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts attendant son accord. Après un instant d'hésitation le jeune homme lui fit un petit mouvement de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

Harry ferma les paupières avec force en se sentant déchiré de l'intérieur. Il parvint avec peine à retenir un cri de douleur mais ne put stopper quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Finalement son amant s'immobilisa au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.

Voldemort tremblait d'anticipation et de plaisir contenu. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, commencer à bouger dans ce corps si étroit mais il avait décidé que son amant prendrait du plaisir lui aussi alors il se réfrénait. Il souffla quelques paroles apaisantes à son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait entre leur deux corps pour aller flatter le membre d'Harry. Toutes ses attentions finirent par détendre le jeune homme qui donna le coup d'envoi par un mouvement de hanche qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

Un mouvement de va et viens lent commença. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière laissant son cou à la merci de la bouche vorace de l'autre homme. Harry eut à peine le temps de se dire que cela devenait une habitude d'avoir son cou recouvert de marques violettes avant qu'il ne puisse plus avoir la moindre pensée cohérente quand son amant toucha un point très particulier à l'intérieur de lui. Cherchant à approfondir le contact entre eux il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant qui en profita pour accélérer la cadence.

Les coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides et anarchiques. Les cris d'Harry emplissaient la pièce alors qu'il subissait avec plaisir chaque poussée de son amant, allant à sa rencontre. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme-là. Il finit par atteindre le point culminant après un coup particulièrement fort porté contre sa prostate et il se rependit entre leur corps dans un grand cri.

Sentant les muscles de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Voldemort donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de parvenir à son tour à l'orgasme. Il se rependit dans ce corps si étroit en poussant un grognement de plaisir et s'écroula sur lui. Il reprenait doucement son souffle quand il sentit Harry desserrer sa prise autour de lui et tout son corps se détendre. Relevant la tête il constata avec amusement que ce dernier s'était endormi sous l'épuisement. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage alors qu'il se retirait et s'allongeait à côté du jeune homme rabattant au passage les draps sur eux et s'assoupit à son tour.

Harry papillonna des yeux un instant se demandant où il était. Sortant difficilement des bras de Morphée il reconnut ce qui était sa chambre depuis plus de deux semaines. Il tenta de se relever lorsqu'une douleur aigue dans le bas de son dos le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les images de ce qu'il avait fait avec Voldemort lui revinrent en tête et d'un mouvement brusque il se retourna pour voir que le lit à côté de lui était vide.

« Le fumier! Il a pris ce qu'il voulait et il est repartit. »

Harry s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait mais aussi et surtout de se sentir déçu que l'autre homme ne soit pas resté avec lui. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en essayant de faire le tri entre toutes les émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit.

C'est dans cette position que Voldemort le trouva en ressortant de la salle de bain frais, dispos et habillé. Il le contempla un moment, étrangement indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Une minutes plus tôt à peine il voulait suivre son plan et rejeter le chaton mais maintenant qu'il avait ce corps à demi-nu sous les yeux, il sentait que son désir pour le garçon n'avait pas été assouvit.

Sentant enfin sa présence Harry releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Le mage noir le regarda sans rien dire, se demandant toujours quoi faire alors qu'une chaleur agréable se rependait dans ses reins à la vue de l'air perdu de son amant. Décidant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon aucune raison pour lui de se précipiter et que sa réunion l'attendait depuis maintenant six heures il prit la direction de la sortie.

- Je passerai te voir plus tard chaton.

Harry regarda l'homme quitter la pièce et la porte se refermer derrière lui. Sous le choc il pensa à ce qu'il avait osé faire, à toutes les personnes qu'il venait de trahir en l'espace d'une journée. Ses parents avaient donné leur vie pour le sauver de cet homme, Sirius qu'il considérait comme un père et qui était mort pour lui, lui aussi, ses amis Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà pris tant de risques sans hésitation à ses côtés, et voilà comment il les remerciait. Il avait offert sa virginité à ce monstre en ne pensant qu'a lui, sans se préoccuper de toutes les vies que Voldemort avait détruit. Pourrait-il encore regarder ses amis en face après ça? Il en doutait.

Il se leva enroulant le drap autour de son corps et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain. En passant devant le lavabo il aperçut son reflet dans la glace qui avait été réparée. La honte et le dégout de lui-même le frappèrent de plein fouet.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Son estomac se retourna violemment et il se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort écoutait d'une oreille distraite McNair faire son rapport sur les défenses du prochain village sorcier qui devait attaquer. Il avait perdu déjà un temps considérable avec son petit intermède avec Harry Potter mais ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre plus. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son mangemort mais ses pensées le ramenèrent bien vite à un certain brun aux yeux verts. Il avait cru qu'après avoir couché avec le jeune homme il pourrait le rejeter et continuer sa conquête du pays en paix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir encore du désir pour le garçon. Pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, ce dernier s'était révélé des plus passionné.

« Peut-être que faire durer les choses un peu plus longtemps ne serait pas un mal. À quoi bon me priver d'un garçon si talentueux tant que je n'ai pas finis de mettre au point un plan pour contrer Dumbledore. Je n'ai de toute façon pas de soucis à me faire tant que personne ne s'est rendu compte que leur 'sauveur' n'est plus là. Dès que ma prochaine attaque contre Dumbledore aura réussi, qu'il sache que Potter est entre mes mains ou non n'aura plus d'importance. Ce sera trop tard pour lui. »

Ayant momentanément réglé le cas Potter, Voldemort pu enfin se concentrer sur la préparation de son prochain raid. Un des bastions de l'Ordre du Phœnix allait tomber dans les jours à venir. Cela lui demandait beaucoup de préparation autant pour la mission en elle-même que pour la contre-attaque de l'Ordre qui suivrait immanquablement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit.

C'était plus qu'un simple village soutenant Dumbledore qu'il allait attaquer, c'était aussi là où ce vieux sorcier avait grandi. Tout ce que son vieil ennemis cachait, ce qu'il ne pouvait permettre de tomber dans les mains de qui que ce soit même de ses plus fidèles alliés était caché dans la maison de sa famille. Et peut-être aurait-il enfin la réponse à pourquoi il n'avait jamais réussi à tuer Potter jusqu'à maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à le garder en vie au départ. Se faire battre par un nouveau-né avait été un coup dur. Puis le garçon avait réussi à lui échapper lors de son retour et ensuite au ministère. Il y avait forcement une raison à cette chance hors du commun. La prophétie avait été détruite mais il restait persuadé que Dumbledore avait au moins une partie des réponses qu'il recherchait. Et il les obtiendrait sous peu.

- McNair, que sait-on les effectifs de Dumbledore dans le village?

- Ils sont minimes maître. À peine une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre sont en poste là-bas. Quoi qu'il cache Albus Dumbledore ne veut pas attirer l'attention. Les protections sont principalement des sorts puissants autour de la maison et du village. Stevenson a réussi à détecter un bouclier anti-transplannge qui se met en place automatiquement en cas d'attaque. Je pense que la plupart des protections sont destinée à donner l'alerte en cas de problème et rendre difficile l'accès à la maison.

- Stevenson a-t-il réussi à découvrir tous les sorts de défenses?

- Ceux entourant le village oui. Mais ceux protégeant la maison sont particulièrement complexes. Il pense qu'il aura terminé avant la fin de la semaine.

- Bien. Lucius.

- Oui maître?

- Je veux que tu centralises toutes nos informations et que tu évalues combien de nos hommes seront nécessaires à l'attaque. Je compte sur toi.

Le blond inclina la tête.

- Bien je pense que nous avons tout dit pour l'instant. Vous pouvez partir. Sauf toi Bellatrix.

La salle de réunion se vida peu à peu laissant Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange seuls.

- Bellatrix. Il y a une mission spéciale que je voudrais te confier.

La femme se pencha légèrement en avant, attentive aux paroles du lord.

- Je veux que tu retrouves quelqu'un pour moi. Dans la plus grande discrétion cela va de soi.

- Qui?

- Jason Apporo.

La femme écarquilla des yeux en entendant ce nom mais reprit vite la maitrise d'elle-même.

- Dois-je le ramener ici?

- Non. Retrouves-le simplement. J'ai l'intuition que je pourrais avoir besoin de lui rendre une petite visite. Autant savoir où il se trouve dès à présent plutôt que le chercher dans l'urgence.

- Bien maître.

- Tu peux partir maintenant.

Voldemort resta pensif un instant. Les plans de son raid avançaient à grand pas. Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien. Le mage noir avait passé ces dernières semaines à attaquer et espionner le ministère. L'Ordre du Phœnix, à commencer par son chef, avait les yeux braqués sur Londres et le gouvernement. Cela lui laissait le champ libre pour mener à bien ses projets.

Le vieux fou avait à coup sûr les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de ça plus tôt mais s'avouer qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour vaincre Potter, presque encore un enfant, avait été dur. Il s'était précipité il y a seize ans en attaquant les Potter sans connaître la prophétie dans son intégralité. Il ne ferait plus cette erreur. Toutes les cartes allaient bientôt être dans ses mains. Il avait déjà le chaton à sa merci, affaiblit physiquement et psychologiquement. Même s'il possédait une importante source de pouvoir en lui, comme il l'avait senti pendant leurs ébats ou avant quand il avait perdu le contrôle dans sa cellule, il n'était pas assez entrainé pour devenir un véritable danger.

« C'est à se demandé ce que fait ce vieux sénile. Il ne s'est donc jamais aperçu de ce potentiel magique que possède son protégé? Est-il réellement son protégé d'ailleurs. Il est évident que Potter n'a pas reçu le moindre entrainement approprié, ce qui est des plus étranges étant donné les ennemis qu'il doit affronter. Sans parler de sa protection en dehors de Poudlard. Une ckrackmole et un sortilège vieux de seize ans. Cela semble faible pour le héros du monde sorcier. Dumbledore n'est pourtant pas si stupide. Pourquoi toutes ces lacunes. À croire qu'il veut que Potter se fasse tuer. Cela semble invraisemblable. »

Voilà une autre question à laquelle il comptait bien répondre lors de la prochaine mission. Le vieux sorcier avait des plans pour Potter pour le vaincre. Mais comment y parvenir en laissant le garçon avec un niveau de combat aussi faible?

« Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Il faut que je sache si Harry Potter est réellement mon ennemi ou non. »

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier des flash-back ensuite je reprendrais le cours normal de l'histoire.

À la semaine prochaine.


	14. Fausse délivrance

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir laissé momentanément tomber la fic pendant si longtemps. Avec l'approche de mes examens je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de temps à moi et j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études. Maintenant que j'y repense j'aurai pu laisser une petite note pour prévenir de l'attente… En tout cas maintenant c'est fini je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme d'écriture habituel.

Merci pour votre patience et tous vos messages d'encouragement.

Note: Attention ce chapitre contient des rapports sexuels explicites entre hommes!

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 14: Fausse délivrance.

_**Suite Flash-Back.**_

Harry était négligeâmes accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre. La vue devant lui était très belle. En regardant vers le bas il pouvait contempler un magnifique jardin fleurit sans excès, aux allées ombragées et agréables conduisant à une fontaine représentant trois nymphes, d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu en juger avec la distance. En levant un peu plus les yeux on arrivant face à une forêt au premier aspect paisible mais qui laissait percevoir le danger quelle renfermait. Qui savait quels genres de créatures pouvaient bien s'y habiter. Harry détourna rapidement le regard. Regarder ces bois lui rappelait douloureusement la forêt interdite et donc Poudlard qu'il doutait revoir un jour. Ses yeux se fixèrent plus haut dans les montagnes qui découpaient l'horizon. Le couché de soleil rendait ce tableau d'autant plus enchanteur.

Un sourire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il repensait à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard sur le lieu de résidence de Voldemort. Cela allait dans la grande majorité des cas du cimetière lugubre envahit de zombis et de vampires, au manoir sordide lui aussi tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. En oubliant les cachots qui étaient tout à fait lugubres, entre sa chambre et ce qu'il voyait du jardin, le château de Voldemort semblait des plus raffiné. Ça cassait un peu le mythe du monstre sanguinaire.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce spectacle il en avait eu le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et sa première pensée après 'waouh' avait été 'est-ce que je rêve?' Sa deuxième pensée avait été bien plus terre à terre quoique dans un sens assez stupide. Il avait fait une simple addition entre château ennemi, fenêtre ouverte et no mans land droit devant. Là lui était venu l'idée de génie, souvenir inconscient d'il ne savait plus quels navets qu'il avait vu à la télé et dont son cousin raffolait tant, et dans un élan d'idiotie peu commun avait bêtement pensé qu'il lui suffirait de nouer des draps ensemble, descendre le long du mur jusqu'au jardin et s'enfuir tranquillement. Il avait bien entendu déchanté une minute plus tard en sentant le champ de force infranchissable placé à vingt centimètre de l'ouverture. Une fois Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à agir d'abord et éventuellement réfléchir après. Ce jour-là il avait nié bien entendu mais là il en avait eu la preuve.

Le soleil avait maintenant presque finit de se coucher et l'obscurité prenait peu à peu ses droits. Le jeune homme se détourna pour s'assoir dans un fauteuil et lire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. À part penser encore et encore. Les sujets lui donnant la migraine commençaient d'ailleurs à faire légion.

Il avait couché avec Voldemort, parce que baiser ne convenait vraiment pas tellement il s'était abandonné à cet homme et la douceur qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Harry regrettait beaucoup que ce moment ait été aussi agréable, cela l'empêchait d'être pleinement dégouté par ses actes. Bien sûr il avait honte et s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible mais après à peine quelques jours le dégout de lui-même et les remords s'estompaient laissant la place à quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir. Il s'était même surpris une fois à penser qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Cette idée l'avait vraiment étonné et il l'avait d'ailleurs vite rejetée, quoi qu'il se soit passé ce n'était pas de l'amour, il en était certain. À force de retourner tout ça dans sa tête il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ressentait peut être un peu d'affection pour Voldemort. Il avait alors préféré couper court décidant de remettre ce débat intérieur sur ces hypothétiques sentiments positifs ou non envers l'homme qui n'avait cessé de vouloir le tuer depuis sa naissance. Les changements de relations entre eux étaient bien trop rapides pour rester un minimum clair d'esprit.

Un autre sujet qui faisait polémique dans son monde intérieur et qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus schizophrène était Albus Dumbledore. Il voulait avoir confiance en cet homme mais en même temps il y avait tant de question qui le faisait douter. Pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard le Pr. Dumbledore avait été l'équivalent d'un grand-père à ses yeux. Il l'avait sorti de chez les Dursley, lui avait fait découvrir un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais oser rêver avant, protégé et guidé dans les moments durs. Tout cela lui faisait ressentir un immense respect envers le sorcier. Mais une petite voix septique dans sa tête se faisait entendre posant des questions dont il redoutait les réponses. Dumbledore t'as sorti de chez les Dursley? Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui t'y a mis dès le départ, t'oubliant dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant toutes ces années? Cet homme si vertueux t'as tellement bien protégé et guidé que tu as failli mourir combien de fois déjà? Saint Dumbledore, le messie venant apporté la bonne parole, mais toujours au compte goute soit dit en passant, pour finir par le coup de grâce: tues Voldemort et débrouilles-toi tout seul pour le faire!

La simple constatation de devoir en finir avec son ennemi de toujours dans un combat à mort l'avait révulsé dès le départ. Outre le fait qu'il savait ne pas faire le poids face à ce sorcier surpuissant, c'est l'idée même de lancer un impardonnable ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait tuer Voldemort qui lui avait semblé ridicule. En entendant la prophétie de la pensine du directeur il aurait pu éclater de rire tant cela lui paraissait irréel. Comment les paroles du Pr. Trelawney, une des femmes les plus loufoques qu'il ait jamais rencontré, avaient le pouvoir de diriger sa vie. Et le pire était que les deux sorciers les plus puissants du pays y croyaient.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une vie simple et banale.

- La banalité est bien trop ennuyeuse.

Harry sursauta, surpris de ne plus être seul. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Voldemort. Il resta sous le choc devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face. Il avait longtemps imaginé le moment où il le reverrait mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver dans un tel état. L'homme était dans un état effroyable, les traits tirés, la mine sombre, du sang coulant le long de la tempe. Voldemort revenait de toute évidence d'un combat difficile. Et le regard qu'il lui lançait était plus que déconcertant. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Voldemort posa sur le jeune homme un regard impénétrable ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait lancé son attaque sur la demeure familiale de Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait trouvé là-bas était loin d'être ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« Voilà donc quel était le contenu véritable de la prophétie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore a agi comme il l'a fait. C'est donc cela que ce vieux fou a décidé pour me contrer. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux finalement. Aurais-je agit différemment en connaissant la prophétie dans son intégralité? J'en doute. »

Un mouvement du jeune homme devant lui le sorti de ses pensées. Ce dernier commençait à s'agiter nerveusement dans cette ambiance tendue. Le silence du mage noir le mettait mal à l'aise et lui-même ne savait pas s'il devait ou non dire quelque chose. Voldemort le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu et sans se l'avouer le sang qui continuait à s'écouler de la blessure de l'homme l'inquiétait un peu.

Voldemort se demanda un instant si le garçon connaissait la prophétie avant de conclure rapidement que non. Ou alors sûrement pas en entier, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas permis. Et s'il l'avait su jamais il n'aurait accepté d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui.

Voldemort ne savait pas quoi faire, cette nouvelle information changeait tellement de choses. Trop de choses. Les pensées se mêlaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement mais il voyait bien pendant ce temps Potter le fixer avec appréhension, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Une vague de rage commença à s'emparer de lui. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de s'être fait totalement manipuler par son vieil ennemi dans cette affaire.

Sans crier gare il s'approcha du jeune homme, qui sous le choc n'eut pas le temps de se reculer, et l'embrassa sauvagement, mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlé. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense l'envahit alors. Leurs ébats avaient été bien trop tendres, trop doux. Cette fois il ferait ça à sa façon, se souciant de son propre plaisir en premier. Sans tenir compte des protestations du plus jeune, il entraina ce dernier vers le lit et le jeta sans ménagement dessus.

Harry Potter le regardait abasourdis par son comportement, ne comprenant décidément plus rien, puis cria à nouveau de surprise en se retrouvant tout à coup complètement nu. Relevant les yeux il vit son amant faire un mouvement de la main faisant s'évaporer ses propres vêtements. Harry se mit à trembler de peur et d'anticipation à la vue de l'homme nu devant lui. Les multiples plaies qui lui couvraient le corps ne le rendant que plus dangereux et fascinant.

- Cette fois chaton, nous allons faire ça à ma façon. Lança l'homme d'une voix grave et menaçante.

À sa grande honte Harry sentit son membre se gorger de sang aux paroles de son amant. Son visage acheva de se colorer de rouge lorsque Voldemort se rendit compte de son excitation et éclata de rire avant de fondre sur lui comme un prédateur sur sa proie. D'un geste ferme le plus âgé lui écarta les cuisses et s'installa entres elles. Harry se tendit d'appréhension en sentant le pénis de son partenaire se presser contre son intimité. Voldemort n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se montrer tendre ou même de le préparer. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se sentit comme déchiré en deux quand l'homme le pénétra et commença ses mouvements de va et viens.

Les coups de reins répétés lui arrachaient des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir alors que chaque coup martelait sa prostate sans relâche. La fougue et la brutalité de Voldemort lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses hanches se mirent à aller à la rencontre de son amant, approfondissant le contact entre leur deux corps. Il entoura l'homme de ses bras et de ses jambes l'incitant à accélérer le rythme de leurs ébats malgré la brulure qu'il ressentait déjà.

À cette cadence effrénée aucun ne mit longtemps à venir et après quelques coups de rein particulièrement puissants, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement l'un sur l'autre.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes à reprendre leur souffle avant que Voldemort ne se relève et sorte du lit. Il se rhabilla en silence sous le regard de son amant puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte il fit demi-tour un sourire cruel plaqué sur le visage.

- Ce fut très agréable chaton. Tu peux être fier de toi, une vrai petite catin.

Et sur ces derniers mots il arracha le médaillon que portait le jeune homme qui, privé de ses effets protecteurs, hurla de douleur alors que sa cicatrice le brulait comme rarement auparavant. Sans plus de cérémonie le mage noir sortit laissant derrière lui le jeune homme dévasté en comprenant que la mage noir n'avait fait que se servir de lui pour son propre plaisir et l'humilier. La porte se referma et Harry se roula en boule sous les draps n'ayant plus la force d'haïr cet homme qui s'acharnait à le faire souffrir.

Harry resta prostré là pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures à contenir cette douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des jours lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le ramena brutalement sur terre. Il se retourna et tomba sur le visage pensif de Fenrir Greyback. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais Harry savait que l'homme n'était pas idiot et avec son odorat de loup-garou il avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort dans cette pièce.

- Va te laver et t'habiller Potter.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Greyback n'agissait pas comme d'habitude avec lui. Il se demanda si l'homme avait reçu l'ordre de le renvoyer moisir au fond de son cachot maintenant que Voldemort avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Le ton de sa voix était sans répliques et le jeune homme préféra obtempérer. Il s'enroula dans une couverture, attrapa quelques habits propres au passage et disparu dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit peu de temps après habillé et attendit que le loup-garou se décide à lui donner des explications. Mais plutôt que de parler il l'empoigna par le bras et après l'avoir recouvert d'une longue cape noire, l'entraina à sa suite dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une étrange pièce voutée complètement vide.

- Ou sommes-nous?

- C'est une des zones de transplannage du château.

Harry écarquilla alors des yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions il ressentit la sensation particulière d'un transplannage et la seconde d'après les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un parc. Celui-là même où il avait été enlevé.

- Que…

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir me venter de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du Seigneur des ténèbres. Toujours est-il qu'il a soudainement décidé de te laisser partir.

Harry ne répondit rien persuadé que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel. Fenrir le regarda un instant attendant une réaction, mais voyant que rien ne venait il continua.

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, je n'y comprends rien moi-même. Il m'a juste demandé de te ramener ici et de te remettre ça.

Harry fixa bêtement le parchemin que lui tendait le mangemort et l'attrapa doucement. Dès qu'il l'eut en main Greyback le salua et disparut dans le bruit caractéristique du transplannage. Dans un état second Harry prit la direction de la maison des Dursley s'attendant à tout moment à ce que le mangemort lui retombe dessus en lui lançant un 'Non mais tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir comme ça!' Mais à son plus grand étonnement il arriva à destination sans encombre. Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant et se retrouva nez à nez avec son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

Voyant que son cousin ne répondait pas, Dudley se tourna vers le salon et se mit à beugler.

- Papa! Maman! Harry est revenu!

Vernon et Pétunia firent leur apparition dans le couloir et fixèrent Harry avec dépit ayant cru que le jeune homme avait cette fois bel et bien disparut de leur vie.

- Te revoilà. Tu ne pouvais donc pas rester chez tes amis si anormaux? Lança son oncle.

- Peut être que même eux ne veulent pas de lui. Rigola Dudley.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Renchérit la tante Pétunia en regardant son neveux avec mépris.

Harry resta silencieux et monta directement dans sa chambre. Depuis le premier étage il entendait sa famille discuter furieusement depuis le salon sans aucun doute plus que déçu de son retour.

« Ils me croyaient chez mes amis. Ça veut dire que personne ne s'est inquiété pour moi. Personne ne sait ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

Il s'approcha de son bureau passant devant la cage vide d'Edwige sans vraiment la voir. Il arriva devant une petite montagne de journaux, comme quoi les hiboux continuaient leurs livraisons même lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, et attrapa le plus haut sur la pile pour en lire la date.

« Le 18 août. Ça fait presque un mois et personne n'a rien vu… »

Il resserra les poings de colère et se rappela du fameux parchemin que lui avait remis Greyback maintenant froissé dans sa main. Il le déplia doucement et commença sa lecture.

_Chaton,_

_Comme tu as pu le constater les choses ont pris un tournant assez inattendu entre nous. Bien que j'admette que nous ayons pris du bon temps tous les deux, il est désormais temps de reprendre des rapports plus habituels._

_Je te laisse le choix de raconter ton petit séjour dans mon château ou non. Ais cependant la certitude que ce qu'il s'est passé ne transparaitra pas de mon côté. La simple pensée que tu ne puisses plus me faire face sans repenser à la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es offert à moi suffit à me satisfaire._

_Ne te fais tout de même pas trop d'idées sur ce sursit que je t'offre. Te tuer en tant que prisonnier aurait été trop facile, la façon dont j'avais prévu de t'affaiblir s'est simplement modifiée. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons ce sera sur un champ de bataille et là n'espère pas la même clémence de ma part. Ce jour-là le monde entier pourra voir à quel point tu es faible et sera contraint de s'incliner face à ma puissance._

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt chaton._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Ps: Si par hasard tu décidais de parler de tout ceci à tes chers amis et protecteurs, n'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à Dumbledore de ma part._

Le morceau de papier s'enflamma tout seul dès la fin de sa lecture. Anéanti Harry se laissa tomber à genoux. Des larmes de détresse et d'incompréhension dévalèrent ses joues pour finir leur course au sol se mêlant aux cendres du parchemin. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout c'était passé tellement vite il n'avait rien vu venir. Comment sa vie avait pu se transformer en un tel cauchemar en l'espace d'à peine un mois?

Voldemort avait finalement réussit à le briser et de la manière la plus tordue qu'il soit. S'en était presque irréaliste qu'une chose pareille ait pu lui arriver. Harry s'était laissé prendre au jeu et il l'avait perdu. Si ses amis apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait cet été, il perdrait les seules personnes qu'il aimait. Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley, tout le monde. Il avait trahit leur confiance et leur amitié par sa faiblesse. Ils ne devaient jamais apprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il espérait juste que Voldemort tiendrait sa promesse et garderait tout sous silence. C'était un pari risqué mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir confiance dans la parole de cet homme.

Les jours suivant se passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard opaque. Harry avait perdu le gout de vivre. Il mangeait, dormait ou se lavait mais sortait rarement si ce n'est la nuit. Un contrat implicite le liait à sa famille qui consistait à ignorer mutuellement l'existence de l'autre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. D'ailleurs ces derniers ne l'avaient même pas prévenu lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la maison pour se rendre chez la tante Marge. Harry avait par hasard trouvé un message laissé à son attention sur la porte du frigo lui disant que la maison avait intérêt à être intacte à leur retour. Harry aurait aussi bien pu ne pas voir le message, sa famille ayant pris soin de laisser le strict nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard.

Harry assit sur son lit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Harry attendait que les jours passent. Demain serait le départ pour Poudlard. Il avait reçu un message de Mr. Weasley lui signifiant que des membres de l'Ordre viendraient l'escorter jusqu'à la gare. Dès le lendemain il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

Harry resta figé quelques minutes. Sous ses yeux les derniers souvenirs jusqu'alors enfouis se mêlaient à la vision de la Chambre des Secrets. Il cligna des yeux, chassant les quelques flashs qui s'imposaient encore à lui, avant que sa vision ne s'éclaircisse enfin. Le retour à la réalité était plus que rude.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà s'en est fini des flashs back. Dans le prochain chapitre la fic reprendra son cours normal.

Bon je dois quand même avouer que ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment tourné comme je l'avais imaginé au départ, ça n'a même presque plus rien à voir. C'est sans doute pour ça que je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite, ces trois derniers chapitres ne correspondent pas du tout à ce que je voulais au départ.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. ^^

À bientôt.


	15. Ses propres choix

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour continuer à suivre ma fic et pour toutes les review que je reçois et qui méfont vraiment plaisir. ^^

Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux, une bonne année 2009 et la santé!

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Par contre désolée pour le titre, il était tard quand je l'ai écrit et malheureusement il est bien trop tôt pour que mes pauvres petits neurones trouvent mieux… Alors sans plus attendre voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 15: Ses propres choix.

Dans ce qu'elle considérait être ses toilettes depuis les cinq dernières décennies, Mimi Geignarde regardait avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé les quatre personnes encore vivantes présentes dans la pièce attendre le retour d'Harry. Après avoir longuement pleuré dans le vide sur sa vie et sa mort, le jeune fantôme avait trouvé dans l'observation de ces quatre sorciers une occupation de tout premier ordre. Le comportement de chacun était devenu à lui seul une source d'amusement et de questionnement. Tranquillement installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Mimi avait une vue d'ensemble de la scène insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le Pr. Dumbledore pour commencer. Apparemment ce dernier était incapable de tenir en place. Depuis leur arrivée à tous une heure plus tôt, il avait commencé à tourner en rond autour des lavabos et ne s'était plus arrêté. Cette marche était tout de même de temps à autre ponctuée de courts arrêts durant lesquels il se figeait sur place, se lissant distraitement la barbe en fronçant des sourcils.

« Vraiment étrange. » Pensa-t-elle.

Le petit manège du directeur de l'école était d'ailleurs suivit de près par Ron Weas-quelque chose et la fille qui s'était transformée en chat il y a quelques années si elle se souvenait bien, des amis de son cher Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit eux aussi agissaient bizarrement. Ils surveillaient 'discrètement' le directeur et échangeaient des regards, des froncements de sourcils ou des sourires qui la laissaient perplexe. Mimi avait déjà eu un assez grand aperçu de ces deux-là, entre la confection du polynectar ou leur virée dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour comprendre que quelque chose se tramait mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi.

Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Le Pr Snape, cet effrayant personnage plus roche du vampire que de l'humain selon elle, semblait aussi suspicieux quelle, si ce n'est plus. Il paraissait hésiter entre être exaspéré par le Pr Dumbledore faisant les cent pas sous son nez crochu, et être exaspéré de ne pas comprendre les agissements des deux jeunes. Nul doute que le sang-froid bien connu du directeur de Serpentard était mis à rude épreuve.

Soudain Mimi vit les occupants provisoires des lieux tourner leur tête vers l'évier d'un même mouvement. Elle comprit pourquoi la seconde d'après en voyant les lavabos s'écarter laissant apparaitre le tunnel dans lequel avait disparu Harry. Avec une excitation qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps elle sentit l'air s'alourdir dans les toilettes et une tension palpable s'installer entre ses occupants.

Les secondes semblaient interminables dans cette atmosphère tendue. Puis finalement une tête brune fit son apparition et Harry posa pied à terre, son éclair de feu à la main. Harry se tenait debout immobile sous les regards scrutateurs alors que la Chambre se refermait derrière lui. Chacun tentait d'accrocher son regard à celui du jeune homme mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée, ses mèches de cheveux cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Rien dans l'attitude d'Harry ne leur permettait de savoir s'il se souvenait ou non. Ils connaissaient bien sûr par avance ce qu'Harry allait dire à leurs deux professeurs mais allaient de toute évidence devoir attendre pour savoir eux même la vérité. Voulant couper court à ce silence pesant et se souvenant qu'ils avaient un plan suivre, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole.

- Harry? Est-ce que ça va?

Le brun ne réagit pas mais l'intervention de la jeune fille eu au moins le mérite de ramener Ron sur terre. Se rappelant lui aussi qu'il devait jouer son rôle d'ami inquiet et un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été prévenu des projets d'Harry, le roux s'avança à son tour.

- Harry. Dis quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus? Nous sommes tes amis, on aurait pu t'aider.

- Mr Weasley. Calmez-vous.

Le Pr Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers Harry le fixant de son regard impénétrable.

- Harry. As-tu quelque chose à nous dire?

- Non monsieur.

Albus se passa une main distraite sur la barbe, le visage grave.

- Harry, tu as volé l'antidote au professeur Snape sans avoir averti personne. Tu savais pourtant que nous aurions tous pu t'aider, tu n'avais qu'à en faire la demande. Pourquoi avoir voulu faire ça seul? Pourquoi tant de secrets? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne nous aurais pas dit à propos de ta perte de mémoire?

- Non professeur. Il n'y a rien.

- Peut être qu'un peu de véritasérum pourrait être utile pour lui délier la langue, Mr le directeur.

- Severus, vous ne nous aidez pas.

Le maître de DCFM se tût mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Potter cachait quelque chose et les deux autres avaient beau faire leur petit numéro il n'était pas dupe, ils étaient tous les trois dans la combine.

- Très bien Harry. Reprit Albus. L'antidote a-t-il fonctionné? Te souviens-tu?

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- En es-tu sûr?

Harry releva brusquement la tête, fixant son regard déterminé dans celui septique de son directeur.

- Oui monsieur. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Albus sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par se résigner. Un léger sourire compatissant naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Bien Harry. Je te crois.

Il ignora le reniflement de dédain du Pr Snape derrière lui.

- Cette épreuve a dû être dure pour toi. Veux-tu que l'on te conduise à l'infirmerie?

- Je ne préfère pas. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir?

- C'est d'accord. Mais je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau demain matin. En attendant reposes-toi bien mon garçon.

- Quoi! Vous allez le laisser s'en sortir comme ça?

- Severus! Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. Harry nous donnera des explications plus tard.

Severus serra les dents, se retenant avec peine de cracher sa vision des choses au directeur. Qu'il se souvienne réellement ou non, Harry Potter restait sous le choc, c'était plus qu'évident, c'était aussi le moment ou jamais de le faire parler. Nul doute que le lendemain il reviendrait avec une histoire bien ficelée pour se justifier et ils pourraient alors faire une croix sur la vérité.

Quand à Harry, il se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête avant de quitter les lieux rapidement suivit par ses deux amis. Les deux hommes les regardèrent partir en silence.

- Mr le directeur. Vous ne l'avez pas cru, n'est-ce pas?

- De toute évidence Harry cache quelque chose, en effet.

- Pourquoi le laisser partir dans ce cas?

- Nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui ce soir. Inutile de le braquer contre nous. D'ailleurs chacun de nous a une petite idée de ce qu'Harry a pu voir dans ses souvenirs, s'il se souvient bien sûr.

- Et pour Weasley et Granger? Ils nous ont bien menés en bateau.

- Certes, mais nous n'avons aucune preuves.

- Alors pour eux aussi on ne fait rien.

- Pour l'instant.

Silencieuse, Mimi regarda les deux professeurs quitter les lieux sur ses dernières paroles. Apparemment sa présence avait été totalement oubliée. Elle avait conscience d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'important mais elle ne comprenait décidément pas quoi. Dépitée elle repartie sangloter dans ses toilettes préférées.

De leur côté Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient en silence vers la tour de Griffondor. Ron et Hermione auraient bien voulu engager la conversation avec leur ami pour au moins s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais ce dernier était étrangement distant et se contentait de filer droit dans les couloirs son balai à la main, le visage fermé. La jeune fille se promit mentalement de tirer les choses au clair dès qu'ils seraient tous trois dans un endroit tranquille. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant Ron pester à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Cette fille de Serpentard. Le couvre-feu est passé et c'est pas vraiment la direction de leur salle commune à ces serpents.

Hermione releva la tête pour apercevoir en effet une jeune fille de Serpentard. Elle l'a reconnaissait de vue, c'était une septième année, Spenser si elle se souvenait bien. La brune fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux, Ron avait raison, cette Melle Spenser n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans cette partie du château à cette heure. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui dire de retourner dans sa salle commune lorsque cette dernière disparu. Hermione pinça des lèvres, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais se voyait mal partir à la poursuite de la Serpentard pour lui demander des comptes, d'autant plus que pour le moment Harry était leur priorité.

- Laisses tomber Ron. C'est sûrement pas important.

- Pas important, un Serpentard en train de fouiner près de la salle commune de Griffondor? Tu m'en diras tant 'Mione.

La jeune fille retint sa remarque acerbe même si au fond d'elle, elle pensait comme Ron. Elle jugea tout de même plus judicieux de garder ses inquiétudes pour elle de peur d'attiser un peu trop le tempérament anti-Serpentard du roux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

- Aller viens Ron, Harry est en train de nous distancer.

Le jeune la suivit docilement se concentrant à nouveau sur son meilleur ami.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La pièce sombre et exiguë était tout juste éclairée par un feu de cheminée et une simple bougie au centre de la table. La saleté présente partout et l'état général de délabrement ne rendaient l'endroit que plus lugubre. Devant la vieille gazinière s'activait le vieil homme qui n'avait plus perdu son sourire depuis que son invité était entré chez lui. Ce dernier, assis devant la table, le regardait agacé.

- Tu vis dans un lieu bien pitoyable, Jason.

- Je vis là où la destinée m'a conduit. Il est vrai que c'est là une vie bien loin de celle que je m'étais imaginé dans mes jeunes années mais j'ai appris à vivre avec ce que j'ai.

Le vieil homme attrapa un plateau chargé et parvint à l'amener jusqu'à la table sans le renverser.

- Une tasse de thé, Monseigneur?

- Oui.

Le ton masquait à peine l'énervement de Voldemort. Il était venu voir ce vieil homme agaçant pour avoir des réponses mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé d'aborder le sujet et se complaisait dans des politesses et manières qui faisait plutôt tâche étant donnée la ruine crasseuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Voldemort n'avait d'ailleurs répondu favorablement à la proposition de thé que dans l'espoir que toutes pitreries cessent. Il se promit tout de même de ne pas toucher à sa boisson quand il remarqua le plateau de gâteaux rassis et fut conforté dans cette pensée lorsque sa tasse fut remplie d'un liquide bleu foncé.

- Jason, combien de temps comptes-tu tourner autour du pot?

- Je vois que monseigneur est pressé.

Jason perdit son sourire pendant une seconde en sentant la colère monter chez l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites et la venue du mage noir le rendant quelque peu euphorique mais l'homme ne garderait pas sa retenue éternellement et la discussion risquait de prendre un tournant très douloureux sous peu. Jason tourna son visage en direction de Voldemort et tenta de prendre son expression la plus sérieuse.

- Alors quelle est la raison de votre visite?

Un grognement se fit entendre face à lui.

- La prophétie.

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je crois vous avoir déjà proposé mon expertise à ce sujet. Vous n'en aviez alors pas voulu. Je me demande d'où vient ce changement.

- Peu importe, Jason. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Le vieil aveugle garda le silence alors que son sourire s'élargissait se faisant plus narquois.

- Une prophétie est une prédiction du futur. Mais comme vous devez le savoir ces prédictions ne sont pas toujours d'une très grande exactitude, pas plus qu'elles ne sont immuables. Quelle que soit la prophétie, celui ou ceux qui en font l'objet ont le choix.

- Je ne suis pas venu prendre un cours de première année de divination mais consulter les conseils d'un prophète. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est de la prophétie me concernant moi et Potter.

- J'y viens monseigneur. Lorsque vous avez appris l'existence de la prophétie vous avez été bien imprudent. Vous avez fait un choix basé sur une infime partie de la prédiction alors que votre ennemi la connaissait en totalité. Ce fut une funeste décision, n'est-ce pas?

Un nouveau grognement s'éleva dans la pièce au souvenir de ces années à errer dans les bas-fonds du monde privé de corps, à vivre au dépend d'autre créatures.

- Je ne nie pas que le choix d'éliminer Harry Potter lorsqu'il était enfant était précipité mais maintenant…

- Maintenant vous connaissez toute la prophétie.

- Oui.

- Puis-je l'entendre?

- N'es-tu pas prophète? Devines-là.

La voix était railleuse mais Jason n'en tint pas compte et attendit patiemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se décide à parler.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

_Et sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Mais un lien indestructible les liera_

_Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

_Ils devront alors faire un choix_

_S'unir dans un même destin_

_Chacun devenant l'âme-sœur de l'autre_

_Et ensemble ils deviendront invincibles_

_Ou choisir de se combattre_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra_

Un grand silence s'en suivit alors que chacun réfléchissait. Finalement Jason reprit la parole après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé bleu.

- Intéressant. Tant de choix à faire en une seule prédiction.

- Vraiment? Quel choix vois-tu ici? J'ai choisi que moi et Potter serions les pires dès sa naissance.

- Vous n'y croyez pas vous-même monseigneur. À quel moment est-il fait mention d'Harry Potter? Deux enfants sont nés de ceux qui vous ont par trois fois défié lorsqu'est mort le septième mois. Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat. En tentant de tuer le fils Potter vous n'avez fait que choisir lequel des deux possède le pouvoir de vous vaincre.

- Qu'essais-tu de dire exactement?

- Vous avez marqué ce garçon comme votre égal, rien de plus.

- La cicatrice.

- Pas seulement. Cette fameuse cicatrice n'est que la manifestation physique de ce lien indestructible qui fait que vos deux destins sont à jamais mêlés.

Voldemort resta songeur prenant le temps d'assimiler ces premières informations. Il se doutait que la suite allait par contre beaucoup moins lui plaire. Déjà que le rappel de ses erreurs passées quand il avait attaqué les Potter sans avoir toute la prophétie et alors que toute la famille était entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore. Il était pourtant bien placé, même à cette époque, pour savoir à quel point cet homme pouvait se montrer manipulateur. On lui dirait aujourd'hui que son vieil ennemi avait sacrifié les Potter dans le but de le mettre hors d'état de nuire qu'il n'en serait pas surpris. Dumbledore savait se montrer tout aussi cruel que lui pour atteindre ses buts.

- Pour la seconde partie de la prophétie?

Jason prit aussitôt une expression sérieuse et concentrée qui contrastait avec sa précédente jovialité. Il ferma les yeux sous la concentration et bientôt on n'entendit plus que le vent hurlant au dehors. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Voldemort, qui fixait le visage du prophète, du se retenir de faire un bond en arrière sous la surprise lorsque ce dernier rouvrit brusquement les yeux révélant les globes blancs.

- Alors? Qu'as-tu vu?

- Votre destinée n'est pas encore celée. Vous avez encore le choix entre vous allier à Mr Potter ou le combattre.

- En es-tu sûr?

- Je perçois clairement que vous vous trouvez à un croisement de votre vie. Mais vous ne choisirez pas ce chemin seul. Vous êtes deux à faire l'objet de la prophétie et c'est à deux que vous cèlerez votre destinée.

- Comment est-ce possible? Depuis que Potter est né je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir le tuer.

Voldemort se tut brusquement se souvenant que justement non, il n'avait pas fait que tenter de le tuer cet été. Et que justement c'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce lieu perdu au milieu de nulle part, à parler divination avec un prophète un peu trop perspicace à son gout.

- Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore monseigneur.

- …

- Je me demande toujours ce qui a pu vous pousser à venir me voir pour avoir cette conversation que vous m'avez refusé avec tant de force il y a seize ans.

Le mage noir hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait ou non tout révéler au vieil homme puis se dit qu'il pourrait après tout toujours l'éliminer plus tard si besoin.

- Il porte mon enfant.

Jason écarquilla les yeux et resta silencieux quelques secondes le temps que sa voix revienne.

- Intéressant. Mais je ne peux que me répéter, vous avez encore le choix.

Voldemort comprit qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Il avait les clés de la prophétie en mains et c'était à lui maintenant de tout démêler. Il se leva, saluant brièvement l'autre homme au passage et quitta la maison. Dehors le vent glacial le saisi mais il ne tenta pas de s'y soustraire. L'air froid l'aidait à faire le tri entre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, tout était encore si clair pour lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter d'avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec le jeune homme. Que cela ait été tendre ou violent, il avait bien trop apprécié cette nouvelle intimité avec son chaton. Même ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné sous prétexte se moquer de lui et qu'il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à prononcer de façon affectueuse.

Tout était allé de travers en si peu de temps. Depuis qu'il avait entreprit de prendre le pouvoir, Voldemort avait toujours pris soin de ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Bien sûr il avait de l'amitié pour certaines personnes, pour Bellatrix malgré sa folie sous-jacente, Fenrir et son gout du sang ou encore Lucius même si ce dernier avait perdu de son statut après son échec au ministère, il savait qu'il saurait reprendre sa place sous peu. Mais jamais il ne s'était permis de ressentir plus pour qui que ce soit. Ces sentiments qu'il jugeait mielleux n'étaient pas pour lui. Seulement l'atteinte de ses objectifs comptait. Mais voilà, c'était sans compter sur Harry Potter et sa propension quasi pathologique de contrarier ses plans.

_Son _chaton, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à l'appeler autrement, avait tout bouleversé, lui faisant ressentir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et maintenant il y avait cette grossesse. Il allait avoir un enfant. Si son amant décidait de le garder. De toute façon pourrait-il le blâmer s'il choisissait d'avorter après la manière dont il l'avait traité? Cette idée pourtant le révoltait.

Il avait cru en venant ici que son destin était déjà celé mais il venait d'apprendre que non. Jason avait beau être assez particulier, il avait traversé trop d'épreuves et d'années pour rester totalement sain d'esprit, il n'en restait pas moins un des meilleurs prophètes qu'il soit. Alors s'il avait encore le choix peut être allait-il pouvoir avoir cette vie qu'il n'avait fait que rêver quand il était jeune avant qu'il ne connaisse la guerre, les trahisons et les morts.

_Vous êtes deux à faire l'objet de la prophétie et c'est à deux que vous cèlerez votre destinée._

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le chaton et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être des plus simples. Sans compter que ce cher Albus n'allait pas non plus rester éternellement sans réaction. Il ne le laisserait pas amener Harry avec lui comme ça puisqu'ensemble nous serions invincibles. Et si Harry décidait de garder l'enfant qui sait ce que ce vieil homme manipulateur serait capable de faire. Voldemort sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter sous la colère. Non il ne laisserait pas ce vieux sénile faire. Il lui fallait un plan le plus rapidement possible.

De la chaleur dans sa poche l'informa que le miroir de communication était en marche. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, Harry Potter avait refait surface. Voldemort disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée noire pour retourner dans son château. Il lui fallait retourner au plus vite dans son bureau, la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec son espionne Gabrielle était de la plus haute importance.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà le chapitre 15 est terminé!

Ça y est on avance un peu plus dans la formation du couple Harry Voldy. Par contre on ne voit pas encore qu'elle va être la réaction d'Harry face à tout ce qu'il vient de découvrir mais promis ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

En attendant que je l'écrive j'attends vos review avec impatience ^^

À bientôt!


	16. Un secret révélé

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes les review que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait très plaisir!

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'ai repris les cours à la fac et j'ai un peu de mal à me réorganiser entre mon travail et l'écriture de la fic. Il faut que je reprenne le rythme.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mes bavardages, voici le chapitre 16!

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 16: Un secret révélé.

Albus Dumbledore regarda son élève quitter son bureau en silence. Comme il le lui avait demandé, Harry Potter était venu le lendemain de l'incident mais comme il l'avait aussi pressenti le jeune n'avait pas changé sa version des faits d'un iota. Il avait voulu prendre l'antidote sans en avertir personne car il avait voulu affronté ses démons seul mais malheureusement la potion n'avait pas fonctionnée et sa mémoire ne lui était pas revenue. En bref tout un tas de paroles bien préparées et un jeu d'acteur digne d'un grand professionnel.

Harry lui échappait de plus en plus. Albus était censé représenter une figure paternelle pour le jeune homme, la personne qui devait le guider dans ses choix dans cette guerre. Mais de toute évidence la confiance qu'Harry lui avait portée ces dernières années s'était étiolée pendant l'été. Il avait cru que cette perte de mémoire jouerait en sa faveur, lui faisant oublier ce qui avait pu le faire douter de lui. Mais cette fois s'en était trop. Albus considérait qu'il avait été plus que patient avec le jeune homme, ignorant ses mensonges répétés et sa rétention d'information sur Tom.

Harry se souvenait à présent de tout, il en était certain. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Soit Harry gardait un très mauvais souvenir de son passage entre les mains de Voldemort et il voudrait se débarrasser de l'enfant. Soit pour une raison ou une autre il décidait de le garder et il lui faudrait intervenir. Harry était bien trop fragile et ces espions parmi les mangemorts soutenaient que Voldemort avait un comportement anormal ces dernier temps. Un enfant entre ces deux-là ne pouvait être que dangereux, il ne fallait à aucun prix qu'Harry et Tom se rapprochent ou tous ses plans seraient compromis.

« La prophétie ne doit s'accomplir que d'une seule manière. Harry et Tom doivent se combattre jusqu'à la mort, il n'y aura pas d'autre option possible. Il faut que je mette un terme à cette situation au plus vite. Je ne laisserai pas Harry faire ce que bon lui semble plus longtemps, je dois à tout prix retrouver auprès de lui l'image d'un guide protecteur et le maintenir éloigné de tout contact avec Tom. »

Le directeur de l'école se leva de son fauteuil pour aller contempler le paysage du parc à sa fenêtre. Son visage trahissait sa tension et ses pensées embrouillées.

« Harry doit haïr Tom. Mais est-ce que Tom le haït lui aussi? Sais-t-il la véritable prophétie? Cela ne peut pas être coïncidence que la demeure de ma famille ait été attaquée au même moment que l'enlèvement d'Harry. Je pensais pourtant que malgré le fait qu'il est réussi à passer les barrières de la maison, la salle abritant la prophétie originelle avait été préservée. J'ai été bien trop négligeant. »

Albus se fustigea mentalement pour son manque de clairvoyance dans cette attaque. Il se retourna avec colère et commença à faire les cent pas devant son bureau à la recherche de réponses.

« Si Tom a vraiment eu accès à la prophétie alors cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Et avant tout pourquoi il a relâché Harry comme ça. Sans compter son inactivité de ces dernières semaines envers le garçon. L'an dernier encore, il ne se passait pas une réunion de mangemorts sans qu'il ne fomente quelque plan pour mettre la main sur l'élu et maintenant c'est à peine s'il y fait allusion. »

Il arrêta sa marche brusquement les yeux rétrécit sous la concentration et l'inquiétude.

« Et cet espion à Poudlard dont personne ne sait rien pas même Severus ou les autres mangemorts faisant partit de son cercle fermé. Est-ce la même personne qui l'a enlevé à Privet Drive? Qui que ce soit cet espion est performant et étant donné la rapidité à laquelle les informations remontent jusqu'à Tom, cet espion est entièrement dévouer à la mission de surveiller Harry. Peut-être est-ce un Griffondor? Mais il peut très bien provenir d'une autre maison, après tout Harry n'est pas tellement proche que cela de ses camarades si ce n'est les Weasley et Melle Granger. Et Severus qui ne m'est d'aucune aide. A-t-on déjà vu un agent double aussi incompétent? »

Même si son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas bien utile dans cette affaire, Albus reconnaissait quand même qu'aucun de ses autres espions ne parvenaient à en savoir plus non plus. Severus restait un mangemorts bien placé auprès de Tom et même s'il n'était lui-même pas bien certain du camp pour lequel il travaillait réellement, Albus parvenait à garder le contrôle.

Il se dirigea pensif vers l'une des armoires de son bureau, en ouvrit une et commença à farfouiller distraitement à l'intérieur.

« Toujours est-il que Tom semble plus préoccupé de savoir ce qui arrive à Harry plutôt que de lui nuire et cela est regrettable. Si Tom n'attaque plus Harry et commence à envisager un avenir avec lui, c'est à cause de ce mouflet. C'est aussi à cause de lui qu'Harry risque de se détourner complètement de moi pour rejoindre Tom. Cet enfant doit disparaitre qu'Harry le veuille ou non. »

Et si Harry décidait de garder l'enfant alors il interviendrait lui-même. Discrètement. Après tout Harry est un jeune homme soumis à beaucoup de stress et une grossesse masculine si jeune peut être dangereuse, une fausse couche peut si vite arriver dans ces conditions.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa d'un geste sur une fiole qu'il mit à hauteur de ses yeux, regardant avec satisfaction le liquide qu'elle contenait.

« Si je dois m'occuper de cette grossesse moi-même j'ai la potion idéale pour ça. »

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Expelliarmus!

Harry regarda en pinçant des lèvres la baguette du mannequin face à lui voler en l'air avec bien moins de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pompom lui avait parlé de ça, les effets physiques qu'allaient entrainer sa grossesse. Il y avait bien entendu les symptômes courant que ressentent plupart des femmes enceintes, nausées, sautes d'humeurs et autres joyeusetés du même genre. Mais peut être qu'être enceint à 17 ans de son pire ennemi, passer ses matinées penché sur une cuvette de toilette ou se mettre soudainement à hurler sur ce pauvre Dean et le menacer de castration parce qu'il avait mangé le dernier biscuit aux amendes avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras d'une Hermione légèrement dépassée par les événements, n'était pas assez. Non, parce qu'Harry venait récemment d'apprendre à ses dépens qu'une grossesse agit directement sur la magie de la mère, ou en l'occurrence du père. Voilà donc pourquoi depuis quelques jours il s'était surpris à lancer ses sorts avec moins de force. Le sort du patronus qu'il avait appris à si bien contrôler lui demandait à présent une concentration hors du commun. Idem pour le moindre sort qu'il souhaitait lancer, et cette perte de puissance était loin de lui plaire.

Derrière lui il sentait les regards de Ron et Hermione peser sur lui. Ils étaient inquiets, et en colère même s'ils le cachaient. Hier en rentrant dans le dortoir il avaient voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre mais Harry n'avait pas pu leur dire la vérité et avait répété la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit aux Pr Snape et Dumbledore. Mais il savait que ses amis ne l'avaient pas cru.

« Comment pourrais-je leur avouer ça? C'est au-delà de mes forces, dire à mes deux meilleurs amis que j'étais consentant, que j'ai laissé Voldemort me prendre et que j'ai aimé ça. Ils me haïraient. Si je les perds que me restera-t-il? Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans eux? »

Il avait pu retrouver la mémoire et même s'il comprenait son geste, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions. Cet été il avait été seul, livré à lui-même et s'était laissé abattre mais aujourd'hui la donne avait changé. Ses amis étaient auprès de lui et il y avait trop de danger qui le guettait pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Il ne regrettait pas de connaitre la vérité mais cela impliquait en même temps tant de choses. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face seul.

Il se doutait bien que Ron et Hermione n'abandonneraient pas aussi facilement. Ils voudraient savoir un jour ou l'autre mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur avouer. Comment dire à Ron issu d'une famille de sorcier considérée comme traitre à leur sang et Hermione née de parents moldus, qu'il regrettait de ne plus être aux côtés de leur ennemi mortel. C'était impossible.

- Harry, tu vas bien? Tu ne bouges plus depuis un moment, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

- C'est rien Hermione. Je réfléchissais.

Ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui inquiets, lui laissant le temps qu'il lui fallait pour parler. Harry laissa son regard dériver sur la salle sur demande un instant.

- Je pensais au bébé.

Aussitôt Hermione devient inquiète.

- Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas mal quelque part?

- Non. Je… C'est juste que les nouveau effets dont a parlé Pompom qui se manifestent.

- La perturbation de ta magie? Demanda Ron.

- Oui. Je sens que mes sorts sont moins forts qu'avant.

- Vraiment? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

- Ça ne se voit pas encore mais je le sens. Et je n'en suis qu'à 10 semaines de grossesse. Pompom m'a prévenu que plus l'enfant grandirait plus il drainerait ma magie.

L'attention d'Harry fut attirée par son amie qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je… Est-ce que tu as pris une décision à ce sujet?

- … Oui… Je vais le garder.

- Tu es sûr de toi.

- Oui. Vous savez au début tout ça me paraissait tellement irréel. Avoir un enfant alors que je suis un garçon. Si je n'étais pas allé voir l'infirmière j'aurais simplement cru que j'étais malade et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des sautes d'humeurs non plus.

Ron et Hermione sourirent à ce commentaire. C'était vrai qu'Harry était parfois très irritable quand il était dans ses mauvais jours, ça ne datait pas d'hier et ils avaient fait avec.

- Mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Je sais qu'il est là, dans mon ventre, ça commence même à se voir, mes pantalons me paraissent de plus en plus serrés. Je me rends compte que je vais devenir parent et même si ça me terrifie je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je vais peut-être avoir cette famille que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Harry si c'est ton choix alors nous le respecterons.

Ron et Hermione prirent le jeune homme dans leurs bras pour lui faire sentir leur soutien. Harry finit par s'écarter d'eux un peu gêné et sentant que ses débordements d'hormones risquaient de revenir à la charge.

- On ferait mieux de reprendre l'entrainement ou je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer, encore.

- D'accord.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et tous trois reprirent leur entrainement, enchainant sort sur sort pendant encore une heure. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris ces séances juste à eux trois ils avaient beaucoup progressé et même si Harry perdait un peu de sa magie, Ron et Hermione voyaient bien qu'avec les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris et l'expérience qu'il prenait il avait gagné en puissance.

Épuisés ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour la journée. De plus des absences trop longues ne pourraient qu'attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils quittèrent discrètement la salle sur demande en direction de leur dortoir pour rentrer avant le couvre jeu. Aucun des trois ne s'attarda trop longtemps dans la salle commune ce soir-là et comme beaucoup d'autres soirs avant celui-là. Ils étaient bien trop fatigués et allèrent se coucher rapidement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller en cours de potions?

- Je dois assister au cours, c'est préparer les potions qui m'est interdit. Moi qui croyais pouvoir me débarrasser de cette matière, c'est raté.

- Comme je te plains. Mais au moins tu n'assisteras qu'à la moitié des cours.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Harry! Tu vas rater beaucoup de pratique, tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça. Si tu veux avoir tes examens, tu vas devoir travailler deux fois plus en dehors des cours.

- Oui, oui, Hermione. Je sais que je vais devoir travailler dur, on ne faisait que plaisanter.

Ron et son ami échangèrent un regard soulagé en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner satisfaite. Ils avaient évité de peu un sermon sur l'importance de leur diplôme pour leur avenir. Harry s'était tout de même retenu de justesse de répliquer à son amie qu'étant futur père célibataire pris au piège entre Voldemort, Dumbledore et le ministère, ses ASPIC ne lui serviraient sûrement pas à grand-chose.

Les trois jeunes arrivèrent au couloir menant à la salle de potions. La plupart des Serpentards étaient déjà là ainsi qu'une partie des Griffondors. Des visages se tournèrent bien vite vers eux aussitôt suivit par des chuchotements pas très discrets. La grossesse d'Harry n'étant connu que du staff enseignant, les élèves de l'école se demandaient pourquoi Harry ne participait plus à certains cours. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient d'ailleurs à son sujet mais aucun - et Harry en remerciait le ciel - n'avait trouvé la véritable raison.

- Tien, tien, Pottychou nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui.

- Ta vie est donc tellement insipide que tu t'intéresses tant à la mienne, Malfoy?

- Ne te donnes pas trop d'importance Potter. Tu n'es absolument rien. Si ce n'était à cause de ce vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur, tu aurais été renvoyé depuis bien longtemps.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cette petite confrontation avec Draco Malfoy risquait de déraper assez vite à ce rythme. Entre les hormones d'Harry qui mettaient à mal son calme et le sujet sensible du Pr Dumbledore dont-ils doutaient toujours des intentions, Harry ne tarderait pas à perdre son sang-froid. Mais de toute évidence le danger qu'ils percevaient ne l'était pas par le blond qui ne voyait que dans les poings se crispant compulsivement qu'une source d'amusement et de moquerie.

- Tu ne réponds rien? Mais ton silence parles pour toi, tu es bien le petit protégé de Dumbledore à qui tout le monde toi passer les caprices.

- La ferme Malfoy!

- Tu vas me parler autrement sang-de-bourbe!

- Malfoy espèce d'ordure!

Crabbe et Goyle, en bons gardes du corps se placèrent devant Draco, empêchant ainsi Ron de l'attaquer. Le roux se retrouva violement projeté à terre mais se releva bien vite baguette à la main, prêt à repasser à l'attaque.

- Ron, calmes-toi!

- Ho, voyez-vous ça. La belette et miss-je-sais-tout, n'y a-t-il pas de couple plus répugnant que celui-là?

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire alors que les deux amis rougissaient d'embarras et de rage. Malfoy se détourna d'eux reportant à nouveau son attention sur son ennemi jugé depuis la première année.

- Tu vois Potter, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te venir en aide. Tout le monde d'encense mais en réalité il te faut toujours quelqu'un pour te protéger. Quand c'est pas le directeur c'est ces deux larves qui te servent d'amis. Oh, et j'ai failli oublier, il y avait aussi tes parents.

La pente sur laquelle venait de s'engager le blond était plus que glissante, Hermione tenta de se jeter à son tour sur le jeune homme pour le faire taire mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'il commettait l'irréparable.

- Le pauvre petit Pottychou à sa maman qui est morte par sa faute.

Horrifiée Hermione se tourna vers son ami mais n'aurait pas eu besoin de le regarder pour sentir le danger qui émanait de lui. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Un silence religieux s'était abattu sur le groupe d'élève alors que l'air commençait à crépiter à cause de la magie qui s'échappait d'Harry. Draco se recula prudemment, conscient qu'il avait dépassé une limite qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir franchie et effrayé par la force des flux de magie qu'il sentait.

- Harry?

Ron tenta d'attirer l'attention du brun mais ce dernier gardait obstinément la tête baissé, les poings crispés à l'extrême et la respiration sifflante.

- Harry?

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête révélant un visage marqué par la colère et la rage. Une vague de magie brute s'échappa de son corps envoyant valser les élèves autour de lui.

- Harry!

Le cri d'Hermione n'eut aucun effet. Perdu dans sa colère Harry n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Une fenêtre à côté de lui explosa sous la pression. Les flux de magie incontrôlée empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher. Tous les élèves étaient pétrifiés de peur dans cette ambiance apocalyptique quand aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé la tension retomba et Harry finit par s'effondrer à genoux au sol.

- Mr Potter, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous contrôler. Si vous n'en êtes pas capable alors il serait préférable de ne plus venir en cours. Je doute que le directeur y fasse objection étant donné ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Pr Snape debout sa baguette à la main pointée vers Harry. Sa voix tout aussi posée et froide qu'à l'habitude contrastait avec son expression épuisée.

- Je vais bien. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Répondit-il la voix saccadée.

- Vraiment Mr Potter? J'espère que vous dites vrai parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour canaliser vos crises. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous chaperonner croyez le bien.

- Je ne veux certainement pas vous avoir sur le dos non plus.

Harry se releva péniblement, s'aidant du mur pour se maintenir en équilibre. Il semblait exténué mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de foudroyer du regard son professeur de DCFM.

- Et bien si vous ne me voulez pas sur votre dos, comme vous le dites si bien, cesser de vous comporter comme un sale gamin capricieux.

- Cessez d'être aussi hypocrite, Snape! Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé!

Les élèves suivaient la joute verbale des deux hommes avec beaucoup d'attention restant tout de même à distance respectable d'Harry en cas de nouveau débordement de colère.

- Oui je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il existe aussi dans ce bas monde des personnes qui ne passent pas leur temps à se trouver des excuses. Et vous n'en faites sûrement pas parti.

- Je me cherche des excuses! Vous n'êtes certainement pas le mieux placé pour me juger! Comme si j'avais demandé ce qu'il m'arrive! Vous croyez peut être que cette situation me plait! Je n'ai jamais demandé à tomber enceint!

Des halètements choqués se firent entendre. Tout à sa colère contre Snape, Harry avait complètement oublié la présence des autres et avait par mégarde laissé échapper son secret.

Un soupir lassé échappa à Severus, sentant que cette histoire allait finir par lui retomber au coin de la figure lorsque qu'Albus saurait que c'était en provoquant le morveux que la grossesse avait été rendue publique. Il regarda les élèves, tous sous le choc. Le jeune Malfoy ferait d'ailleurs mieux de refermer la bouche pour cesser de ressembler à un idiot. La nouvelle que son principal rival était enceint n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des effets positifs sur ses capacités mentales. À sa décharge il ne semblait pas être le seul dans ce cas. Du coin de l'œil il repéra un comportement étrange chez un des élèves de sa maison. La jeune fille ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, Harry Potter était en cloque et avait dégagé une puissance magique exceptionnelle mais elle restait pourtant de marbre. Elle avait toujours été discrète, ne se complaisant dans les standards de vie comme certains de ses camarades. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose sur elle. Gabrielle Spenser. Il garderait un œil sur elle.

Pendant ce temps tous les regards restaient braqués sur Harry qui sous la gêne et la colère préféra s'en aller. Snape ne fit rien pour le retenir pour ne pas empirer la situation. Ron se précipita sur son ami pour l'aider à marcher, Hermione à leur suite. Aucun n'osa parler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne en vue.

- On pari combien que ça va faire la une des journaux demain?

- Harry ça va?

- Oui, je crois. Il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

- On retourne à la tour, d'accord?

- Ok.

Ils continuèrent en silence, conscients que bientôt la vie à Poudlard allait devenir un véritable enfer. Harry se mit à souffler de lassitude.

- Bon sang, Rita Skeeter va être aux anges.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

À bientôt.


	17. De nouvelles associations

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos review et pour continuer à me lire!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, le dernier n'ayant pas vraiment pas fait l'unanimité. Je suis allée un peu vite pour annoncer la grossesse d'Harry mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira plus.

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 17: De nouvelles associations.

_HARRY POTTER ENCEINT!_

_La nouvelle est tombée hier dans l'après-midi. Harry James Potter, celui que tout le monde surnomme Le Survivant est enceint. Cette annonce de la bouche même du jeune homme a laissé tout le monde sous le choc tant elle était brutale et inattendue._

_C'est en se rendant à son cours de potion que Mr Potter est entré en altercation avec un de ses camarades d'école que tout a commencé. Selon des plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, Harry Potter était devenu très irritable depuis quelques temps et c'est donc sans surprise que le ton est rapidement monté entre les deux jeunes. Ce qui aurait pu rester une simple bagarre de couloir s'est vite transformé en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux lorsque Mr Potter s'est mis à perdre le contrôle de sa magie déclenchant la panique chez ses camarades de classe._

_« C'était effrayant. Harry Potter est tout à coup devenu incontrôlable. Des rafales de magie sont sorties de lui et ont tout détruit sur leur passage. Tout le monde a été propulsé contre les murs. » A raconté un des témoins de la scène encore sous le coup de l'émotion._

_« Potter est devenu complètement figé et a perdu tout sens de la réalité. Si le professeur Snape n'était pas intervenu je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver. » Témoignait un autre étudiant._

_En effet, ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention de Severus Snape, maître de potions et actuel professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, que la crise a pu se résoudre. Harry Potter encore sous le choc de sa perte de contrôle est alors entré en conflit avec son professeur et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il par inadvertance laissé échapper qu'il était enceint._

_J'ai bien entendu interrogé le Pr Albus Dumbledore à ce sujet. Le directeur de Poudlard a reconnu être au courant de la grossesse de son étudiant depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il n'avait fait que respecter le souhait de Mr Potter à garder le secret. Un secret de polichinelle qui n'a été qu'en partie levé car l'identité du père de cet enfant n'est à ce jour pas encore connue._

_Une position qui a déplu au ministère. Selon une source qui a préféré restée anonyme pour plus de sureté, Cornelius Fudge aurait décidé de mener une enquête officieuse pour en savoir plus. Selon cette même source il aurait ajouté que la situation était plus qu'ennuyeuse et que Mr Potter et le Pr Dumbledore auraient des explications à lui fournir. Ces allégations ont bien entendue été immédiatement démenties par Mr Fudge qui s'est pourtant refusé à commenter l'affaire._

_Étant désireuse de vous fournir la meilleure information possible, j'ai tenté moi-même de contacter le principal concerné mais il semblerait qu'Harry Potter reste totalement injoignable. À l'école, Albus Dumbledore fait barrage pour empêcher la voix de la presse de faire son devoir prétextant que le jeune homme avait besoin de repos. On peut bien sûr se demander si le directeur de Poudlard est le plus qualifié pour décider de la conduite à suivre de son élève. Cette propension d'Albus Dumbledore à persister à envoyer Harry Potter au combat ne peut que traduire un manque de jugement flagrant et un désir malsain de mettre ce jeune homme en danger (Cf. Les capacités mentales défaillantes d'Albus Dumbledore en page 6)._

_Rappelons-le, Harry James Potter est considéré par la population sorcière comme l'Elu, celui qui pourra vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. (Cf. Le parcours complet d'Harry Potter en page 4). Hors en étant enceint il ne pourra certainement pas se battre contre le mage noir qui terrorise le pays. Cet état de fait pose la question pertinente de savoir s'il est bien prudent de se reposer uniquement sur un jeune homme encore étudiant et de toute évidence perturbé pour assurer l'avenir de notre pays. Toujours est-il que cette grossesse inattendue est une aubaine pour Harry Potter qui va enfin pouvoir s'éloigner des combats dans lesquels il a été entrainé de force par le Pr Dumbledore, son soit disant protecteur._

_Malgré tout, le jeune Harry ne pourra pas être gardé sous silence éternellement et devra répondre de la paternité de son enfant. Toutes les personnes que j'ai pu interroger dans son environnement proche ne lui connaissaient aucun petit ami et encore moins une attirance pour les hommes. Plusieurs hypothèses peuvent tout de même être émises, notamment en ce qui concerne son ami Ronald Weasley avec qui le jeune homme passe beaucoup de temps que ce soit à Poudlard que pendant les vacances. Une romance serait-elle née de l'amitié qui a toujours liée ces jeunes hommes ou est-ce que Mr Weasley n'a fait que profiter de son ami pour avoir ainsi accès à sa fortune étant donné la pauvreté de sa famille? Il est sans conteste que Mr Potter attire la convoitise et la jalousie par sa célébrité. Nous nous souvenons tous de la jeune Hermione Granger qui avait jeté son dévolue sur lui avant de changer brutalement d'avis pour Victor Krum, le célèbre jouer de Quidditch, brisant ainsi le cœur de son ami._

_En attendant d'en apprendre plus, espérons que la direction de Poudlard saura prendre les bonnes décisions concernant le jeune Harry qui semble subir avec force tous les désagréments de sa condition. Le docteur Ivanov, responsable de la maternité de Sainte Mangouste, m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet du bon développement de la grossesse du Survivant (Cf. Le développement de la grossesse masculine et ses risques en page 7)._

_« Les grossesses masculines sont plus délicates que celles des femmes. » A commenté le Dr Ivanov. « Le corps du porteur de l'enfant est soumis à beaucoup de pression et les dérèglements magiques sont fréquents et peuvent se révélés très violents. Une prise en charge rapide et un suivit de qualité sont absolument nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité tant de l'enfant que du parent. Cela est d'autant plus important lorsque l'homme enceint n'a pas encore atteint sa maturité magique, ce qui arrive aux alentours de 19 ans. À un si jeune âge les fausses couches peuvent malheureusement être fréquentes sans suivi médical de qualité. »_

_Nul doute qu'Harry Potter n'a pas été correctement pris en charge étant donné sa perte de contrôle spectaculaire et son état constant d'irritabilité. Voilà bien un autre exemple de l'incapacité du Pr Dumbledore à gérer la situation. Espérons que ce manque de discernement ne sera pas à conséquence pour la santé d'Harry Potter et son enfant._

_Mes chers lecteurs, je vous retrouve bientôt pour plus d'informations et un numéro spécial sur la santé d'Harry Potter et les secrets de sa vie amoureuse._

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry garda les yeux fixés sur l'article n'osant pas regarder dans la grande salle où toutes les têtes étaient tournées dans sa direction. Rita Skeeter n'avait pas perdu de temps, mais connaissant la 'journaliste', le contraire l'aurait étonné.

Prenant une courte respiration il jeta un léger coup d'œil autour de lui. La plupart des élèves le regardaient effarés et curieux, certains étaient encore plongés dans leur lecture et d'autres avaient formés de petits groupes improvisés de discutions pour analyser la situation.

« Ils ont tous l'air de tomber des nues comme si je n'avais pas lâché ma bombe en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé le jour d'avant. On ne me fera pas croire que ça n'a pas fait le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure cette histoire. »

Du côté de la table des professeurs ce n'était pas mieux, le corps enseignant semblait être en plein conseil de guerre avec au cœur de l'action ce cher directeur qui paraissait légèrement ennuyé.

« Je me demande ce qui lui déplait le plus. Que ma grossesse soit étalée dans la presse comme ça ou qu'il soit ouvertement traité de défaillant mental au désir malsain de me nuire. »

Harry cacha un soupir désabusé. Il préféra se reporter sur Ron et Hermione et se sentit tout à coup désolé pour eux. Ron, rouge comme une tomate trop mûre, fixait son propre exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier d'un air effaré. En l'espace d'une minute il venait d'être propulsé au titre d'amant salopard qui a mis le survivant en cloque pour s'accaparer sa fortune. La pilule allait être dure à avaler. De son côté Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle lisait et relisait l'article en sifflant des 'elle a encre remit ça' entre ses dents l'air vraiment très énervée.

« Je sais que je devrais me sentir solidaire avec eux mais pour une étrange raison cette partie-là de l'article m'amuse plus qu'autre chose. L'idée même que je puisse coucher avec Ron est tellement ridicule. Bien que je le comprenne au sujet de sa famille, les Weasley sont des gens bien, étaler leur manque d'argent comme ça c'est minable. Quand à Hermione, il faut croire que cette chère Rita n'avait pas assez crachée son venin dans l'article. De toute façon je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, ça finira par se tasser. Je suis préoccupé par cette histoire avec Fudge et la petite enquête que ne va pas manquer de mener Skeeter. Hier je n'étais pas vraiment état de parler de mon coup d'éclat mais là il va falloir que je trouve une histoire pour expliquer ma grossesse. Et si possible sans passer pour un mec facile qui laisse tout le monde lui passer dessus. »

La situation restait délicate quel que soit l'angle sous lequel il envisageait les choses. C'était étrange de voir comment une simple phrase lâchée par inadvertance pouvait prêter à tant de conséquences qui pouvaient se révélées désastreuses.

« Déjà pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je révèle mon état comme ça? Tout ça à cause de ces fichus hormones et de Malfoy et Snape. Si ces deux bâtards ne m'avaient pas poussé à bout je n'en serais pas là. »

- Harry. Pourrais-je te parler en priver quelques instants?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux d'incompréhension avant de fixer son regard sur le Pr Dumbledore debout à deux pas de lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Avec un hochement de tête il se leva jetant un regard à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, et suivit son directeur hors de la grande salle sous des centaines de paires d'yeux. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans une salle vide quelques couloirs plus loin.

- Très bien Harry. Avant tout je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens.

- Ça va professeur. Je suis juste un peu fatigué et énervé. Je n'avais pas prévu que les choses seraient révélées au grand jour comme ça. Par ma faute.

- En effet, ton… coup d'éclat d'hier à quelque peu retourné l'école. Le Pr Snape m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et sache que je désapprouve totalement la façon dont il a géré les choses.

« Il désapprouve. La belle affaire! » Pensa le jeune homme ironique.

- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour ou l'autre.

À ces mots Albus Dumbledore fronça des sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- J… J'ai pris ma décision à propos de l'enfant. Je vais le gardé professeur.

- Es-tu sûr que cela est bien prudent. Tu es la cible de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Un enfant te rendrait extrêmement vulnérable à ses attaques.

- Monsieur, j'ai toujours été vulnérable face à Voldemort. Je sais qu'il m'a tout pris mais j'ai enfin la possibilité d'avoir une véritable famille. Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance.

Le silence se fit alors que chacun essayait de deviner les pensées de l'autre. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes comme cela sans bouger avant que le Pr Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

- Très bien Harry. Si cela est ta décision alors je ne peux que la respecter.

- Merci monsieur.

Albus plongea soudain sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une fiole contenant une potion.

- Tant que j'y pense Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Pompom n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Elle a été conviée à une conférence sur les grossesses masculines, sûrement suite à l'article de Mme Skeeter. Quoi qu'il en soit elle m'a demandé de te remettre cette potion d'énergie. J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais normalement avoir fini ton stock.

- Il n'y en a qu'une seule? S'étonna Harry. Pompom m'en donne assez pour trois ou quatre jours d'habitude.

- Pompom reste toujours très stricte sur ce genre de choses. Elle na du laissé que de quoi tenir pour la durée de son absence. Tu la verras demain.

Harry ne dit rien et attrapa la fiole. Il contempla le liquide avec une grimace s'imaginant déjà le gout infect qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir.

- Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment aux potions que je prenais avant.

- C'est-ce que j'ai remarqué. Mais tu as passé le cap des 10 semaines, tu as besoin d'un traitement plus spécifique.

- D'accord, merci.

- Mais de rien mon enfant.

Harry se retourna vers la sortie en cachant une nouvelle grimace en entendant le directeur l'appeler 'mon enfant'. Le dos tourné il ne vit pas le sourire inquiétant qu'arborait le vieil homme et qui, s'il l'avait vu, l'aurait poussé à quitter Poudlard en quatrième vitesse. Totalement ignorant du comportement ambigu du Pr Dumbledore, il quitta les lieux pour finir son repas avec ses amis. Il aurait bien préféré retourner directement dans son dortoir mais cela lui donnait trop l'impression de fuir, puis son estomac se rappelait lui aussi à son bon souvenir avec force.

Il retourna dans la grande salle s'assoir à coté de ses amis. Il ignora tous les regards portés sur lui et posa la potion sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Hermione.

- Une potion pour le bébé. Répondit-il en se servant un chocolat chaud.

- C'est le Pr Dumbledore qui te l'a donné?

- Oui. Pompom n'est pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Une conférence ou je sais plus quoi.

- Et tu ne la prends pas?

- J'en ai déjà pris une ce matin. La prochaine est pour ce soir.

- Ah.

La jeune fille ne commenta pas plus. Elle était plus absorbée par son ami qui se tartinait un toast avec un mélange de crème au beurre et de confiture de fraise. Les gouts d'Harry avaient pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degré et les associations d'aliments pouvaient être des plus perturbantes.

À la table de Serpentard, Gabrielle avait tout entendu de la conversation. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs tant le silence était religieux dans la salle. Les discutions reprirent tout de même bien vite détendant enfin l'atmosphère ambiante et permettant à la jeune fille de continuer son observation sans craindre que ses camarades de maison ne trouvent son attitude étrange. Son regard passa d'Harry Potter à la potion devant lui au Pr Dumbledore qui venait de revenir par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Quelque chose n'allait, alla en était certaine.

- Beuuuuuuuh.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon assis à côté d'elle, Blaise Zambini, qui avait poussé ce son dégouté en fixant la table de Griffondor. Elle sourit en comprenant pourquoi en voyant que Potter venait de rajouter une tranche de bacon sur son toast. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua la pâleur soudaine de Ronald Weasley, la bouche ouverte, un morceau de saucisse à deux centimètres des lèvres et les yeux fixés sur le sirop d'érable qui venait terminer l'œuvre culinaire de son ami.

- Non mais vous avez vu ce qu'il mange? S'horrifiait Draco en regardant son homologue Griffondor engloutir son toast en trois bouchées et se resservant à nouveau. Il va empoisonner son môme à ce rythme.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant? Demanda Pansy la voix blanche.

- Il mange une saucisse à la marmelade d'orange. Répondit Théodore Nott à qui il en fallait apparemment plus pour être impressionné.

- Beuuuuuuuh.

- Merci Blaise. Je crois qu'on avait compris.

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme Théo? Tu es bien le seul à ne pas être écœuré.

Théodore regarda autour de lui puis sourit.

- Non je ne suis pas le seul. Gaby aussi reste de marbre.

Gabrielle regarda Blaise se retourner brusquement vers elle. Elle crut même entendre son coup craquer sous le mouvement si brusque.

- Comment vous faites?

- Dis-toi que ça pourrait être bien pire.

- Merci Gaby cette fois j'ai vraiment plus faim.

Gabrielle se détourna à nouveau de la conversation. Il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui la tracassait. Albus Dumbledore semblait bien trop content de lui à son goût.

« Quand il a vu l'article de Rita Skeeter, il semblait assez contrarié et après une petite conversation avec Potter le voilà tout sourire. Pourquoi? Est-ce que… la potion? Non, il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça quand même. Ça serait bien trop risqué. Mais quelque chose cloche quand même. » Pensa-t-elle.

Draco n'écoutait ses amis que d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention restait sur Gaby qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle cachait quelque chose, il avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir, Gabrielle était très discrète quoique que réellement effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère - ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent au plus grand soulagement des Serpentards. Il capta le regard de Pansy qui pensait comme lui. Les deux jeunes ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Ils avaient déjà eu une petite conversation tous les deux un soir à propos de Gabrielle et s'étaient demandés un moment si elle n'était devenue une mangemort pendant l'été.

Gaby sentit leurs deux regards sur elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. Draco et Pansy avaient remarqué quelque chose mais n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Et quand bien même ils sauraient ils étaient de futurs mangemorts et elle avait suffisamment confiance en eux pour savoir qu'ils ne diraient rien. Elle était plus préoccupée par le Pr Snape qui lui aussi la tenait à l'œil depuis hier. L'homme devait rendre des comptes et au maître et à Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être découverte. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention. Mais il faut aussi que je sache ce qu'est cette potion. Comment faire pour en prendre un échantillon au milieu d'une salle bondée sans me faire prendre? »

Du coin de l'œil elle vit un Griffondor se diriger vers sa table et elle prit sa décision en quelques secondes. Faignant d'avoir terminée son petit déjeuné elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle bouscula par 'inadvertance' le jeune rouge et or de troisième année.

- Non mais ça va pas. Ragea-t-elle. Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas imbécile!

Elle remarqua avec satisfaction que tous les Serpentards regardaient dans sa direction. Elle eut quand même un instant de pitié envers ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas idée du déluge qui allait lui tomber dessus. Mais c'était sa mission avant tout.

- Je… s-suis désolé…

- Tu es désolé? La belle affaire! Je suis sensée me contenter de ça?

Ça y est les Griffondors commençaient à réagir pour venir en aide à leur camarade au bord des larmes.

- C'est bon tu te calmes maintenant. Il s'est excusé.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas la peine de l'agresser comme. Ça serait plutôt à toi de lui faire des excuses.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui tous les deux pour oser me tutoyer?

Draco et Pansy qui avaient bien vu que Gaby provoquait cette bagarre délibérément décidèrent de l'aider. Ils se levèrent près à entrer en scène.

- Ne gaspilles pas ta parole Gabrielle. Ces minables sont incapables de se tenir en société de toute façon. C'est bien connu que Griffondor en un repère de pauvres et de raclures.

- Tu as bien raison Draco. Ces crétins sont loin d'avoir notre niveau.

Voyant leur leader se dresser contre la maison adverse, tous les Serpentard suivirent. Les rouges et or, déjà bien énervés par les remarques du blond et de Pansy, se levèrent à leur tour et en quelques secondes l'atmosphère de la grande salle devint électrique et les insultes se mirent à fuser de toute part.

Gabrielle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Voyant que tous, élèves comme professeurs, ne faisaient pas attention à elle et que le trio de Griffondor avait laissé la potion sans surveillance pour entrer dans la mêlée, elle lança un accio mental. La fiole lui atterrit directement dans la main. Sans la moindre hésitation elle attrapa un flacon dans son sac, déboucha la fiole et en préleva un échantillon. Tout aussi rapidement elle rangea son flacon dans son sac et d'un autre sort sans baguette elle renvoya la potion à sa place sur la table des rouge et or. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui confirma que personne ne l'avait vu faire.

Gardant un œil sur Dean Thomas qui menaçait de lui envoyer son porridge en pleine figure à tout instant, Draco regarda dans la direction de Gabrielle. Il réussit à attraper son regard et il comprit que quoi qu'elle ait eu à faire, c'était terminé. Il la vit quitter la salle le plus naturellement du monde laissant le capharnaüm qu'elle avait elle-même généré derrière elle. Pansy l'attrapa discrètement par la manche et il hocha de la tête.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre plus mon temps avec ces macaques. Partons d'ici.

- Tu as raison Draco.

Les deux Serpentards partirent à leur tour. Voyant que les principaux participants du conflit venaient de les laisser en plans, les esprits s'apaisèrent chaque maison se ventant d'avoir obtenu la victoire dans ce conflit dont personne ne se souvenait pourquoi il avait débuté en premier lieux.

Draco et Pansy pressèrent le pas et rattrapèrent Gaby alors qu'elle passait le mur menant à leur salle commune.

- Gaby!

La jeune fille se retourna vers eux. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment. Draco et Pansy avaient l'impression de passer un test pour savoir si la jeune fille pouvait leur faire confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- On pourrait peut-être t'aider? Tu n'es pas forcée de faire les choses seule, tu sais.

« J'ai pour ordre de ne révéler ma mission à personne mais en même temps ils se doutent déjà de quelque chose. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en eux mais est-ce vraiment prudent de les impliquer si je suis sur le point d'être découverte par Snape. Mon problème c'est que je ne suis pas une experte en potion, ma spécialité c'est le combat et l'espionnage. Draco et Pansy ont un bien meilleurs niveau que moi. Que faire? »

- Il nous faut un endroit discret.

- Allons dans mon dortoir. Répondit Draco. Les autres ne reviendront pas avant des heures.

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent assit autour d'une table. Gabrielle sortit son échantillon de potion qu'elle posa devant elle.

- Avant tout vous devez me jurer de ne pas parler de ce que vous pourrez apprendre ici et de ne pas me poser de questions.

- C'est d'accord.

- Ok.

Gaby les jaugea du regard une dernière fois avant de se décider.

- Bien. C'est simple je veux savoir ce qu'est cette potion.

- De toute évidence tu ne crois pas que ce soit une potion spéciale grossesse.

- …

Draco se leva en pestant entre ses dents, Gaby avait demandé à ne pas avoir de questions mais elle n'y répondrait pas de toute façon. Il sortit tout son matériel de potion et ses livres de potions avancées. Si cette potion n'était pas celle qu'elle était censée être alors ils ne la trouveraient sûrement pas dans leurs manuels scolaires.

Les trois jeunes passèrent plus d'une heure à analyser, distiller, comparer. Draco avait l'air d'un savant fou, un bocal de liquide vert fluo dans une main, un livre dans l'autre et les cheveux pour une fois décoiffés et dressés sur sa tête à force d'y passer les mains dedans par frustration. Les deux filles n'étaient pas en meilleur état, la potion leur donnait du fil à retordre tant sa composition était complexe. Elles étaient tellement plongées dans leurs recherches qu'elles sursautèrent lorsque le blond se mit à crier victorieusement.

- Ça y est! Je crois qu'on a tous les ingrédients!

- Montres-moi la liste. Demanda Pansy.

La jeune fille attrapa le parchemin et le parcouru avec attention.

- C'est pas une potion de soin ça!

Draco perdit immédiatement son sourire alors que Gaby prenait à son tour la liste.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme.

- À cause de la poudre de bélicorne aquatique. C'est un produit toxique surtout pour une personne enceint. Lui répondit Gaby.

- Attendez, je crois que j'ai la potion! Je me souvenais bien d'avoir vu tous ces ingrédient quelque part. Merlin! Regardez ça!

- Quoi?

Ils se penchèrent sur la recette que leur montrait Pansy et écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi.

- Je ne vois pas Pomfresh faire ce genre d'erreur.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Gabrielle prit le grimoire et arracha la page de la potion et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un ne veut pas que la grossesse de Potter arrive à terme.

Ils regardèrent Gaby sous le choc.

- Il faut prévenir les professeurs. Suggéra Pansy.

- Non.

-Draco!

- Pansy. Tu oublis qui a donné cette potion a Potter?

La jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche tétanisée par cette constatation. Draco se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille.

- Je suppose qu'on doit te laisser le champ libre à partir de maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne dirons rien à personne.

Gabrielle hocha simplement la tête pour les remercier et quitta la pièce. Pansy ne bougeait plus alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu dans quel pétrin était Harry Potter. Draco quand à lui ne savait plus quoi penser. Potter l'exécrait la plupart du temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment digéré que le brun refuse sa main tendue en première année, et l'attention qu'il attirait n'avait pas arrangée les choses. Potter l'énervait mais leurs disputes étaient distrayantes et mettait un peu de sel dans sa scolarité. Savoir qu'il était enceint l'avait bousculé plus qu'il ne le croyait. Sa Némésis allait avoir un enfant. Quand? De qui? Mystère. Mais il allait devenir père alors que lui-même se complaisait dans sa petite vie de prince des Serpentards, héritier de la famille Malfoy et gentiment mis à l'abri des dangers de la vrai vie. Potter lui était en guerre et depuis des années contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le ministère de la magie lui cherchait constamment des problèmes et maintenant il apprenait que la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de le protéger, à savoir Albus Dumbledore, était un minable qui voulait le faire avorter contre sa volonté. Et dire qu'il avait osé dire qu'Harry Potter vivait comme un roi entouré de sa cour. Il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il se trompait.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

J'attends vos review avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

La suite dans plus ou moins une semaine suivant si j'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac.

À bientôt.


	18. Une espionne qui vous veut du bien

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, et bien sûr merci pour continuer à me lire.

Bon comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai pas mal de retard dans le post de ce chapitre. Il se trouve qu'il y a eu un bug sur mon ordi et le fichier contenant le chapitre est complètement bloqué et je ne peux plus l'ouvrir. C'est donc à mon plus grand énervement que j'ai été obligée de le réécrire. Cette situation est d'autant plus frustrante que j'étais plutôt contente de ce que j'avais fait…

Bon sans plus attendre voici la suite de la fic.

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 18: Une espionne qui vous veut du bien.

Gabrielle parcourait les couloirs de l'école le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Elle devait retrouver Harry Potter au plus vite et éviter cette catastrophe. Albus Dumbledore venait de passer à l'action et de la plus horrible des façons. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Et si par malheur elle échouait, sa tête serait la première à tomber.

Son maître avait changé ses ordres deux jours plus tôt. La simple mission de surveillance s'était transformée en mission de protection. Harry Potter devait rester sain et sauf à tout prix. Gabrielle devait aussi s'arranger pour plaider la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres auprès du jeune homme. Ça ne serait pas une mince affaire mais si son maître voulait récupérer son ancien amant et leur enfant alors elle ferait tout pour que ça arrive.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu ce soir-là avec le mage noir lui resterait longtemps en mémoire. Gabrielle avait eu beau se douter des relations qui avaient pu unir son maître et Potter, apprendre qu'il avait passé près d'un mois au château pendant lequel ils étaient plus ou moins devenus amants l'avait surprise. Mais à présent les choses s'emboitaient parfaitement dans sa tête. L'intérêt du Lord envers Potter, ses réactions disproportionnées, son inquiétude. Un long parcours pour finalement réaliser ses sentiments envers Harry Potter qui lui ne se doutait de rien.

« Potter est vraiment le garçon le plus aveugle que j'ai jamais vu. Il n'a pas conscience d'être constamment sous surveillance. Il ne se doute même pas du nombre de mangemorts en puissance qui se trouvent à Griffondor juste sous son nez. Sans parler de Dumbledore. Soit, il a peut-être quelques soupçons sur le directeur mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore enfuit de Poudlard en prenant ses jambes à son cou? Est-il donc si naïf? S'il n'était pas un sorcier avec un tel potentiel magique et une personnalité si attachante, je ne saurais pas ce que le maître lui trouve. »

Gabrielle retint un sourire à ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Harry Potter ne manquait pas de charme. Il pouvait juste se montrer si obtus. Il fallait vraiment lui apporter la preuve irréfutable d'un danger pour qu'il s'inquiète. C'était quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement chez le jeune homme, cette capacité à accorder si facilement sa confiance et ne pas se laisser aller à la paranoïa alors même qu'il avait subi tant d'épreuves et été si souvent trahit.

Mais la dernière trahison qu'il subissait, elle ne la laisserait pas atteindre son but. Dès qu'elle aurait trouvé le jeune homme et prévenu du danger, elle irait prévenir le Lord. À lui alors de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour contrer Dumbledore.

À la tour de Griffondor, un certain trio d'étudiants bien connu quittait leur salle commune comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, elle va finir par se calmer.

- Hermione a raison. Ça va se tasser et elle finira par comprendre.

Harry soupira. 'Elle' c'était Ginny et ce qu'elle était sensée finir par comprendre c'est qu'Harry ne l'épouserait jamais. Mais ça ce n'était pas demain la veille que la plus jeune des Weasley allait l'accepter.

La jeune rouquine était venue le trouver au beau milieu de la salle commune pour lui faire une scène qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Harry avait subi une Ginny en grande forme et en mode femme bafouée prête à en découdre. La joue de Ron risquait d'ailleurs de garder la trace de sa main un certain temps.

Rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Harry n'avait eu l'effet escompté. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer en vain qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux, qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Sur le coup le jeune homme s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus mal réagit s'il l'avait insulté.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient cherché à intervenir pour désamorcer la crise, ils s'étaient vus traités de traitre et autres qualificatifs insensés. La scène s'était terminée sur Ginny accusant son frère de lui avoir volé l'homme de sa vie, giflant le roux avant même qu'il puisse démentir les propos de Rita Skeeter. La jeune fille avait finalement regagné son dortoir non sans prévenir Harry qu'il faisait une grave erreur et qu'il se rendrait compte un jour ou l'autre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ça va ta joue Ron? Demanda Harry.

- Oui c'est bon. Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagines un peu si elle s'était souvenu qu'elle avait une baguette sur elle.

- Je suis quand même étonné que tu ais réagit comme ça.

- Comment ça?

- Me défendre alors que c'est ta propre sœur.

- Oh… Tu sais, Ginny ne t'aimes pas vraiment. Elle ne s'est découvert des sentiments pour toi qu'une fois qu'elle a su ton nom. Je crois juste qu'elle enrage de voir tous ses rêves de futur idéal au bras du grand Harry Potter s'évaporer sous ses yeux.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent vraiment choqués par ses paroles.

- Ben quoi?

- Ron c'est ta sœur quand même. Lança Hermione incertaine.

- Et Harry est comme mon frère. Ginny a beau être ma petite sœur, je ne peux pas non plus laisser passer que quand elle regarde Harry elle ne voit que son nom et son compte en banque. C'est peut-être pas gentil de dire ça mais c'est la vérité. Cette histoire lui donnera une bonne leçon d'humilité si vous voulez mon avis.

- …

- …

Décidemment Harry se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis pareils. Il ne pensait pas les mériter.

- Attends, c'est pas la fille de la dernière fois? Demanda Ron.

- Si, c'est bien elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut?

Harry regarda ses deux amis sans comprendre. Il suivit leur regard jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir où se tenait une fille de Serpentard qu'il se souvenait à peine connaître de vue. Elle le regardait fixement mettant le brun mal à l'aise.

- C'est qui? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle s'appelle Gabrielle Spencer. Répondit Hermione. Elle est en septième année à Serpentard.

- … Et? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Quand tu es remonté de la Chambre des Secrets, elle était dans les couloirs près de la tour. Je ne peux pas en être sûre mais je crois qu'elle nous surveillait.

Harry reporta son attention sur la fille, la détaillant. Elle était assez jolie, grande, fine, de long cheveux noirs qui retombaient au bas de son dos et, d'après ce qu'il voyait à cette distance, des yeux bleus. Elle était très agréable à regarder si ce n'était son expression froide, son regard glacial et cette aura de danger qui maintenait les gens à distance sans problème. De toute évidence cette Gabrielle Spencer les évaluait en ce moment même du regard.

De son côté Gabrielle était soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé sa cible. Même si c'était par pur hasard. Elle aurait aussi bien sûr préféré qu'il soit seul mais ces dernières semaines d'observation lui avait permis de confirmer la loyauté des deux autres envers Potter. Hors mis eux quatre le couloir était désert et les trois Griffondors ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

« Je savais bien que Weasley et Granger m'avaient repéré ce soir-là. Décidemment pour une espionne entrainée beaucoup de monde commence à se douter de mes activités. Ces deux-là, ensuite le Pr Snape qui me regarde bizarrement, Draco et Pansy. Il est plus que temps que cette mission se termine. »

Gaby plongea sa main dans sa poche et s'approcha des trois jeunes avec assurance. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en les voyant se tendre. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'elle se jette brusquement sur eux.

Harry regarda la Serpentarde s'avancer vers lui avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle lui voulait du mal mais sentait que quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Contre toute attente la jeune fille passa à côté d'eux sans leur prêter plus d'attention si ce n'est un morceau de parchemin glissé discrètement dans la main d'Harry et une simple phrase murmurée pour que lui seul l'entende.

- Je suis à ta disposition si tu veux des réponses à tes questions.

L'instant d'après le trio se retrouvait à nouveau seul se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Et c'est tout? S'étonna Ron.

- C'est vrai que je m'attendais à autre chose moi aussi. Commenta Hermione. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait?

- Elle a fait quelque chose. Elle m'a remis ça.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers Harry qui leur montrait le parchemin. Sans plus attendre Hermione le lui arracha des mains pour l'examiner avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est.

- Une potion.

Ron émis un son dégouté à ces mots. Son amie lui lança un regard noir et ignora ses commentaires invraisemblables comme quoi cette Serpentarde leur avait donné cette recette de potion pour les rendre malade. Hermione était persuadée que cette potion était importante et elle avait peur de comprendre pourquoi. D'une voix tremblante elle demanda à Harry de lui remettre la fiole que lui avait donné le Pr Dumbledore pour l'examiner.

- Par Merlin, non…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Potion très toxique… mettre un terme à une grossesse… agit 200 heures après l'absorption par le sujet… indétectable dans l'organisme une fois l'avortement effectué…_

Harry lisait et relisait ces quelques phrases et à chaque fois la même cruelle vérité s'imposait à lui. Il regarda la potion, même texture, même couleur, même odeur. Et surtout même potion d'avortement.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Hermione dévastée à personne en particulier. Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille? Il est monstrueux.

La jeune fille retenait avec peine ses larmes de colère et de désespoir devant la cruauté de leur directeur. Ron n'en menait pas large non plus même s'il semblait avoir opté pour la colère et se contentait de lancer des insultes à l'encontre du vieil homme entre ses dents en serrant des poings.

En découvrant la véritable nature de la potion qu'avait remis Albus Dumbledore à Harry un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Hermione avait immédiatement conduit le trio dans la salle sur demande pour plus d'intimité. Là elle leur avait tout expliqué, amenant la preuve irréfutable des intentions de leur directeur envers Harry. Ce dernier restait depuis lors le plus silencieux. Hermione était bouleversée, Ron enragé mais Harry semblait plus abattu que jamais.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Hermione.

- Non.

- Harry… Ne t'en fais pas on est là, on va trouver une solution.

Le jeune homme releva un regard désemparé vers son amie.

- Vraiment? Tu crois qu'il y a une solution?

- On va trouver quelque chose, on…

- C'est faux. Soit réaliste. Voldemort veut me tuer, le ministère ne cherche qu'à se servir de moi et maintenant Dumbledore qui veut éliminer mon bébé. Je… Poudlard n'est même plus un endroit sûr pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici et pourtant je ne sais pas où aller. Ma famille me déteste. Tous les sorciers à qui je serais tenté de demander de l'aide font partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix et le manoir Black est aussi leur QG même s'il m'appartient. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni où aller… J'ai tellement peur.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer et rassurer son ami. La situation avait pris une tournure vraiment critique et Harry était plus en danger que jamais à présent.

- Harry, tu dois tout nous dire.

La jeune fille regarda étonnée Ron qui venait de parler.

- Quoi?

Harry était confus. Il redoutait ce qu'insinuait le roux.

- Harry nous savons bien que tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé cet été. Parles-nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a une raison au fait que Dumbledore soit prêt à prendre de tels risques pour te faire perdre le bébé.

Harry baissa les yeux ne pouvant soutenir le regard de ses amis. Il voulait se confier mais avait bien trop peur.

- Harry tu peux nous faire confiance. L'encouragea Hermione en sentant son hésitation.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Alors tu te souviens bien.

- Oui…

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu entre son désir de tout avouer à ses amis et la peur d'être rejeté. Parce que s'il commençait à parler il faudrait tout leur dire et ce ne pourrait que mal finir.

« Si je les perd il ne me restera plus personne cette fois. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de leur parler aussi. Ils savent déjà que seuls Voldemort et Greyback peuvent être le père de l'enfant, ils ont lu la lettre que je m'étais laissé en début d'année après tout. Mais de là à leur avouer à voix haute. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se décida à parler avant de changer d'avis.

- Je me rappelle de tout… Cet été, pendant mon emprisonnement… Voldemort… C'est Voldemort le père de mon enfant…

Ron et Hermione s'en doutaient mais le choc fut quand même rude.

- Le salopard! J'espère que cette enflure va bruler en enfer!

- Oh Harry. Ça a dû être tellement horrible pour toi.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux de honte. Ses amis pensaient bien entendu qu'il avait été violé et il n'osait pas les contredire. Mais son silence et ses réactions ne passèrent pas inaperçues d'Hermione qui fut prise d'un affreux doute.

- Harry?

Le jeune homme se tritura les doigts d'angoisse et de gêne. Son amie fronça des sourcils.

- Harry? Commença-t-elle. Tu as été… v-violé? N'est-ce pas?

Harry baissa la tête alors que Ron regardait la jeune fille comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

- Hermione! Tu es complètement folle ou quoi? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire!

- Harry. Réponds-moi.

Ron se tourna vers le brun et pâlit brusquement.

- Harry. S'il te plait, réponds à la question d'Hermione.

- Non.

- Harry s'il te plait.

- … J'ai répondu…

Hermione éclata en sanglots alors que Ron retombait mollement dans son fauteuil. Harry n'osait plus les regarder attendant anxieusement qu'ils encaissent la nouvelle. Il remarqua distraitement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté les lieux en claquant la porte. C'était un bon point.

- Pourquoi?

La voix de Ron n'était plus qu'un murmure. Harry soupira. Ses amis voulaient comprendre mais il y a des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas accepter.

- Je… je ne sais pas… j'étais seul, j'avais mal… Voldemort venait me voir tous les jours… il me disait que personne ne viendrait me sauver, que personne ne s'inquiétait de mon sort… j'avais besoin de quelqu'un… juste un peu de chaleur… même de lui… je ne pensais pas sortir vivant de cette prison…

Harry retomba dans le silence. Il savait que ça ne se finirait pas bien. Même s'ils pouvaient accepter son instant d'égarement, ils ne pourraient pas accepter le reste. Ce fut Hermione qui posa la question tant redoutée par les trois jeunes.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ça, il ne pourrait pas leur avouer, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais son silence était plus que révélateur. De nouveaux pleurs s'échappèrent d'Hermione alors que le poing de Ron entrait durement en contact avec la table.

- Non. Commença Ron. Je ne peux pas Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu-Sais-Qui est notre ennemi.

- Harry! Ron a raison, on ne peut pas. Et toi non plus! Il a tué tes parents! Il chercher à te tuer depuis ta naissance! Est-ce que tu penses à toutes ses victimes innocentes?

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

Ron attrapa Hermione par les épaules et tous deux se levèrent.

- Tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi, c'est pour ça que je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Tu as notre parole Harry.

Harry hocha faiblement de la tête. Tout avait été dit. Ron entraina son amie à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie. Harry les arrêta une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Merci… merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Le bras autour d'Hermione se resserra alors que les larmes silencieuses continuaient leur chemin sur ses joues. La porte s'ouvrit et se referme doucement et bientôt Harry fut seul.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne tente de les retenir. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil ramenant ses genoux contre lui et laissa libre cours à sa détresse.

Il resta prostré là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à pleurer. Ses yeux se posèrent là où se tenaient Ron et Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard dévia vers cette fameuse potion toujours posée sur la table. Instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre en signe de protection. Finalement un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis pas seul. Il me reste mon bébé. Je dois le protéger à tout prix. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser abattre comme ça. Je vais avoir une famille maintenant. »

_Je suis à ta disposition si tu veux des réponses à tes questions._

Les mots de cette mystérieuse Serpentard lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle avant ce matin. Gabrielle Spencer. Cette fille était une énigme. Ron et Hermione l'a soupçonnaient d'être une mangemort et pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait prévenu pour la potion.

« Comment savoir si je peux lui faire confiance. Je ne sais rien d'elle et pourtant. Si elle est bien une mangemort, est-ce que ça veut dire que Voldemort ne veut pas de mal à notre enfant? D'un autre coté s'il veut sauver le bébé et me tuer après je ne serai pas bien avancé. Je dois savoir, elle est la seule à pouvoir donner des réponses à mes questions. »

Fier de sa résolution il s'essuya les yeux, mit la potion et le parchemin dans sa poche et quitta la salle sur demande. Dans les couloirs il se demanda où trouver la Serpentard. Ne sachant trop que faire il décida d'aller vers la salle commune des verts et argent. Il aviserait une fois sur place.

À son plus grand étonnement il n'eut pas à aller jusqu'au repère de la maison adverse. Arrivé aux cachots, il trouva cette Gabrielle Spencer assise sur un muret, contemplant le parc de Poudlard.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt Harry Potter.

La jeune fille se tourna calmement vers lui, fixant son regard dans le sien. Harry s'interdit de baisser les yeux et garda le silence. Finalement se fut Gabrielle qui engagea la conversation avec un sourire amusé. Harry nota distraitement quelle était bien plus engageante comme ça que lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la dernière fois.

- Allons-nous rester indéfiniment plantés là à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux?

- Non. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

- En effet. Mais je ne vois pas Granger et Weasley. Ne vont-ils donc pas se joindre à nous?

Harry baissa les yeux à la mention de ses anciens amis. Gabrielle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ne commenta pas plus.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, allons dans un endroit plus discret.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà j'ai enfin fini de réécrire ce chapitre. Je suis déçue il est un peu moins long que la première version, je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir de tout malheureusement.

J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plus. J'attends vos review avec impatience.

La suite devrait venir dans une semaine, deux grand maximum suivant ma disponibilité.

À bientôt.


	19. A Préaulard

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, comme toujours elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, privée de connexion internet. Sans parler de la désagréable surprise à mon retour qu'a été le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir accès à mon comte pendant plusieurs jours. J'espère quand même que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 19: À Pré-au-lard.

Harry était inquiet. Il se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de Gabrielle Spencer et hésitait entre se définir de courageux ou d'abruti. Encore une fois il agissait d'abord et réfléchissait ensuite. Donc il avait agi et maintenant il réalisait qu'il se trouvait seul dans un coin désert du château en compagnie d'une mangemort. Si par malheur il s'était trompé sur elle il était bon pour un faire un superbe plongeon dans le vide. Et cette fois pas d'évènement miraculeux pour lui venir en aide.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Des chaises, des tables, des cartes du ciel et des télescopes. Voulant échapper au regard scrutateur de la Serpentard il alla s'assoir sur une chaise à distance respectable de la jeune fille en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une quelconque carte.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre Potter, alors calmes-toi.

Harry sursauta et se sentit rougir devant l'air amusé de la jeune fille.

« Elle a raison, je dois me détendre. Je suis venu là pour avoir des réponses, pas pour faire une crise de panique tout seul. Si elle voulait me faire du mal elle aurait pu le faire bien avant. »

- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

- Gabrielle Spencer. Septième année de Serpentard.

Harry soupira à cette réponse. Si elle ne lui sortait que des choses de ce genre il ne serait pas plus avancé.

- Je suis bien une mangemort si c'est-ce que tu voulais savoir.

- Ha.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise tout d'un coup.

« On répond quoi à quelqu'un qui annonce être mangemort de but en blanc? »

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est ce pourquoi j'étais destinée depuis ma naissance. Mes parents étaient mangemorts. Et puis j'adhère aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry grimaça en entendant ça.

- Quels idéaux? L'asservissement des moldus? Le meurtre d'innocents?

Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Elle attendit un peu que le brun ne se calme avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ne te laisses pas influencer par ce que l'on a pu te dire. Tu ne sais rien des véritables buts du maître et si tu veux les connaître tu devras les lui demander toi-même.

Un seul regard à la jeune fille lui appris qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet. Dire qu'il était déçu était un faible mot, la ferveur de Gabrielle à défendre Voldemort l'avait intrigué et il se demandait si Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait pas non plus menti sur les intentions de Voldemort.

- D'accord. Mais si tu ne veux pas parler de Voldemort de quoi veux tu me parler?

- De beaucoup de choses. De toi, du maître, votre enfant, le Pr Dumbledore. Tu veux commencer par quoi?

- Alors tu sais. Pour mon bébé.

- Oui. Le maître m'en a informé il y a deux jours.

- Je… Est-ce que tous les mangemorts savent?

- Non. Seulement moi et Fenrir Greyback. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails avant il y a deux jours.

- Et avant tu faisais quoi?

- Je te surveillais de près. Le maître voulait être informé de tout ce qui te concerne, les actions de Dumbledore, ta santé. Tout.

- Tout? Tu savais déjà que j'étais enceint?

- Oui. Je me suis introduite dans le bureau de l'infirmière le soir même où tu as appris la nouvelle.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Sans qu'il n'en ait le moindre doute quelqu'un avait pu s'infiltrer dans sa vie, apprendre tous ses secrets. Il n'avait rien vu et ça aurait pu durer longtemps si elle n'était pas venue elle-même à sa rencontre.

- Potter, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Depuis la rentrée je suis chargée de te surveiller. J'ai remarqué un certain nombre de personnes dangereuses pour toi dans ton entourage, autre que Dumbledore. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu rester sain et sauf si longtemps.

- Qui? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Je ne parlerais pas de Ginny Weasley qui est selon moi l'archétype de la harceleuse. I Griffondor un certain nombre d'élève qui aspirent à devenir mangemorts et qui cherchent à se rapprocher de toi pour te nuire et espérer s'accorder ainsi les faveurs du maître. Seamus Finnigan en fait partie, Alice Michel, Patty O'malley. Ils ne sont sûrement pas les seuls.

Le silence s'installa laissant le temps à Harry d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Il ne connaissait pas cette Alice mais se souvenait de la dénommée Patty. Elle était passée à l'infirmerie prendre de ses nouvelles des cœurs dans les yeux et lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle quelques jours plus tard. Ce n'était donc que pour se rapprocher de lui et mieux le livrer aux mangemorts. Il avait bien fait de refuser sa demande. Quand à Seamus c'était impossible. Il était son ami, il ne pourrait pas lui faire ça. Il tenta d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que Peter Pettigrow était aussi l'ami de ses parents, leur gardien du Secret, et ça ne l'avait pas pour autant empêché de les trahir.

- Seamus est mon ami depuis des années.

- Les gens changent. Finnigan doit recevoir la marque dès qu'il aura fini ses études à Poudlard. Volontairement.

Comme Harry continuait à garder le silence Gabrielle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ta plus grande menace est Dumbledore. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte il ne veut pas de ton bébé. Il sait sûrement qui est le père et ne veut surtout pas qu'il naisse. Dumbledore ne s'imaginait sûrement pas que tu déciderais de garder l'enfant alors il a décidé d'agir lui-même.

- La potion.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il quitte souvent Poudlard sans prévenir. Personne ne sait où il va ni ce qu'il fait mais il prépare quelque chose. Si c'est en rapport avec les combats à venir le fait que tu sois enceint est un réel problème car dans ton état tu ne pourras pas te battre pendant des mois.

- Et Voldemort dans tout ça? Il veut me tuer.

- Le maître tient à toi. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître pour un homme tel que lui.

- …

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Une parfaite étrangère, mangemort de surcroit, lui annonçait que Voldemort tenait à lui. Il était partagé entre la méfiance, soupçonnant un piège, et l'espérance que ses sentiments soient finalement réciproque. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

- Il tient vraiment à moi? Ou est-ce qu'il veut seulement notre enfant?

- Je sais que ça doit être dur à croire au vue de votre passif à tous les deux, mais le maître s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Après ta libération il lui a fallu du temps pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était attaché à toi. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte à chaque fois que je lui faisais mes rapports. Ces derniers temps je n'avais plus ordre de te surveiller mais de te protéger coute que coute.

- Mais… Et la prophétie? Demanda Harry qui avait toujours du mal à y croire malgré toutes ses espérances.

- Je ne la connais pas. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit toi non plus ou alors pas en totalité.

- C'est faux! Je la connais.

- Vraiment? Et comment l'a tu su? Je crois me souvenir qu'elle a été détruite au ministère.

Harry réfléchit un instant. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie mais si ce dernier se servait de lui alors il aurait tout aussi bien pu mentir sur ça aussi.

- C'est Dumbledore. Mais comment Voldemort l'a-t-il su? Comme tu l'as dit, la prophétie a été détruite.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que le maître a lancé un important raid contre la demeure Dumbledore cet été. C'est là qu'il aurait découvert la vérité, je ne connais pas les détails. D'ailleurs Albus Dumbledore s'est bien gardé de laisser filtrer que sa propre maison avait été prise d'assaut, le ministère s'en serait de suite mêlé.

- Donc si je comprends bien tu voudrais que j'accepte de venir trouver Voldemort sans avoir la preuve qu'il ne veut pas me tuer, sans rien savoir sur les motifs de cette guerre et sans connaître cette fichue prophétie. C'est bien ça?

- Oui.

Harry était content d'être déjà assis parce que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Cette Gabrielle lui parlait de choses qui allaient bouleverser à tout jamais sa vie et elle trouvait encore le moyen de le faire sur un ton parfaitement détaché comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Ça le dépassait complètement.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu décides de faire?

-Quoi! Parce qu'il faut que je me décide maintenant!

- Potter. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu n'as plus vraiment d'appui à Poudlard et à moins d'un miracle tu ne pourras jamais prouver que Dumbledore a tenté de tuer ton enfant. C'est un homme influent et respecté, il trouvera toujours une parade pour expliquer comment cette potion a pu atterrir dans tes mains. Il n'aura pas à chercher bien loin, après tout je suis bien une mangemort qui tente de te convaincre de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi tu seras bon pour un séjour à Sainte Mangouste pour te remettre les idées en place. La potion agit en 200 heures, c'est le temps que tu as pour te décider et, si tu me suis, me permettre de mettre au point un plan pour partir parce que comme tu t'en doute à présent, à Poudlard tu es aussi pris au piège qu'un prisonnier à Azkaban, tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans aide.

Gabrielle se tut laissant le temps au jeune homme de méditer sur ses paroles. Elle se savait être un peu brusque mais le temps commençait à leur manquer. D'ici à ce que la potion soit sensée agir Dumbledore saurait qu'il y avait un problème et elle-même était sur le point d'être démasquée.

De son côté Harry assimilait les informations. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais la dernière commande qui le bloquait avait du mal à céder.

« Elle a raison, je le sais. Mais d'un autre coté j'ai tellement peur de me retrouver à nouveau devant Voldemort. Je ne sais même pas ce que je crains le plus, qu'il m'ait tendu un piège ou qu'il tienne vraiment à moi… De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tellement le choix. Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que mon bébé soit mis en sécurité. »

- D'accord. Je veux bien le revoir. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

- Tu es sûr de toi?

- … Oui.

Gabrielle n'insista pas plus. Même si Harry avait des réserves sur la suite des événements, comme il l'avait lui-même dit il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options.

- Très bien. Lança-t-elle. Ce weekend c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Même si la surveillance de Dumbledore va être accrue, je pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour partir.

Harry hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

- D'ici là, continu ta vie comme si de rien était. Si Dumbledore t'interroge tu lui dit que tu as pris la potion. D'ailleurs qu'en as-tu fait?

Le jeune homme la sortie de sa poche avec le parchemin contenant la recette.

- Je te conseille de brûler ce parchemin et de vider la potion dans les toilettes. Je suppose que tu rends toutes les fioles usagée à l'infirmière, fais comme d'habitude sinon il se posera des questions.

- D'accord.

- Je te recontacterais dès que j'aurai un plan pour te sortir d'ici.

- À t'écouter on prépare une évasion.

- C'est pas loin.

Harry se leva, fit un bref signe de tête à Gabrielle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry Potter. L'arrêta Gabrielle. Je sais que c'est peut être beaucoup demander mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les Trois Balais était complètement bondé comme à chaque sorties à Pré-au-lard. Assis seul dans un coin de la salle, Harry attendait que les festivités commencent. Il tritura nerveusement son verre de jus de citrouille mais ne but pas tant sa gorge était nouée.

Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus longs et les plus moroses de sa vie. Il n'avait parlé à personne. Ron et Hermione l'avaient soigneusement évité. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il comprenait que ses deux anciens amis ne puissent plus rester à ses côtés, mais c'était tout de même dur à vivre.

Dumbledore était passé le voir aussi. Harry avait été content d'avoir suivi les conseils de Gabrielle. Quand Harry lui avait confirmé l'air de rien qu'il avait bien pris sa potion fortifiante, il ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'il connaissait la véritable nature de cet homme, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un éclair de joie malsaine passer dans son regard. Depuis ce jour Harry se gardait bien d'approcher de trop près son directeur.

Le peu de nerfs qu'il lui restait avait presque fini par craquer lorsqu'en interrogeant Gabrielle sur les regards étranges que lui lançait de temps à autre Draco Malfoy, il avait appris que lui et une de ses amis Pansy Parkinson avaient aidé à identifier la potion. En plus de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait il apprenait qu'il avait à présent une dette envers ces deux-là.

Et maintenant il était là, aux Trois Balais, valises réduites en poches, que Gabrielle, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, vienne le chercher. S'il existait un dieu quelque part, il avait apparemment jugé qu'Harry avait eu une semaine bien assez pourrie et décidé de lui épargner la petite contrariété d'attendre la jeune fille plus longtemps.

Gabrielle se dirigea vers Harry rapidement et s'assit face à lui à l'étonnement des élèves présents peu habitués à voir Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avec un membre de la maison Serpentard.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon, tout est en place. Murmura-t-elle. L'attaque va bientôt commencer. Tu gardes ton calme et tu me suis jusqu'à la sortie du village pour qu'on puisse transplanner en lieu sûr.

- Pourquoi cette attaque? Il va y avoir des blessés et des morts.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de contester le plan. Je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord. Il nous faut une diversion pour nous couvrir des hommes de Dumbledore. Et puis au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous sommes en guerre, des victimes il y en a tous les jours, dans les deux camps.

Harry pinça des lèvres et hocha la tête avec réluctance au grand soulagement de Gabrielle qui ne voulait pas s'engager dans débat idéologique à quelques minutes du départ.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Harry regarda ce que lui tendait la jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux. C'était le médaillon que lui avait donné Voldmemort pour le protéger des effets de sa cicatrice. Retenant le flot de souvenirs qui menaçait de l'envahir il prit le bijou et l'attacha fébrilement autour de son cou. Gaby le regarda faire en silence ne connaissant pas les effets du médaillon ni ce qu'il rappelait à Harry.

- Il faudra un jour que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour faire entrer ce genre d'objets à Poudlard.

- Ça c'est un secret d'espion super entrainé.

Harry sourit doucement.

- Ça y est. Dit Gabrielle en regardant sa montre. Ça va commencer.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase une explosion retentit dans le village suivit par les cris paniqués des habitants et des élèves de Poudlard. Aux Trois Balais la panique se faisait sentir, la plupart des personnes présentes s'étaient réfugiées sous leur tables, seuls quelques courageux ou inconscients osaient regarder par les fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Allons-y Harry.

Totalement hermétique au chaos ambiant Gabrielle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie. Arrivés dehors le brun eut le souffle coupé. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, déjà une dizaine de mangemorts s'avançaient cagoulés en lançant sorts sur sorts. Des sorts que les professeurs de l'école présents, quelques élèves et des membres de l'Ordre leur rendait avec autant de force. La bataille était violente et ce n'était que le début.

- Harry. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut y aller.

Le jeune homme se laissa entrainer à travers la rue principale. Le plan était de profiter de l'attaque pour atteindre la sortie du village, là où la barrière anti-transplannage ne faisait plus effet. Une nouvelle explosion le fit sursauter alors qu'il posait automatiquement une main sur son ventre pour protéger son enfant. Soudain Gabrielle stoppa. Il allait lui demander pourquoi lorsqu'il vit qui leur faisait face.

- Harry. Dit le Pr Dumbledore.

- Professeur. Répondit-il mi-haineux, mi-effrayé.

- Je soupçonne fortement cette jeune fille d'être une mangemort en mission pour te livrer à Voldemort. Je te conseille de t'écarter d'elle.

- Je sais parfaitement qui elle est, professeur. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la suivre.

Albus fronça des sourcils. Il paraissait assez ennuyé par cette situation.

- Harry, tu ne te rends plus compte de ce que tu dis. Tu as dû subir un puissant sort de confusion mentale.

- Je sais ce que je fais tout comme je sais qui vous êtes.

Gabrielle suivait l'échange entre les deux hommes avec attention. Elle voyait clairement que Dumbledore perdait patience et qu'il n'attendait qu'un instant d'inattention pour passer à l'attaque.

- Si tu refuses d'entendre raison Harry, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, j'utiliserai la manière forte.

Et le combat s'engagea. Gaby eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette pour dévier le sort que leur lança le vieil homme. Gabrielle repoussa Harry en arrière tout en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé ou exposé à d'autres adversaires. Elle serra des dents ne quittant pas des yeux son opposant. Elle n'était pas de taille contre un sorcier tel qu'Albus Dumbledore mais elle devait gagner du temps.

Harry regardait stupéfié le deux sorciers se battre en duel. Des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres s'enchainaient, rendus à l'ennemi avant autant de force. Albus Dumbledore ne se retenait plus, quand il avait vu la puissance que pouvait dégager la jeune fille il avait préféré augmenter le niveau plutôt que de lui laisser la moindre chance. Harry était impressionné, Gabrielle état forte, bien plus que lui. Mais le combat s'éternisait et sa magie atteignait ses limites. Elle s'épuisait à vue d'œil et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Une faille dans la défense de la jeune fille permit à Albus de la toucher profondément au bras gauche qui se mit à saigner. Gabrielle perdit l'équilibre et regarda le vieil homme avec haine alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers elle pour en finir.

Harry était horrifié. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, Albus était déjà prêt, une seule formule et s'en était fini.

- Sectusempra!

Le Pr Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, décolla du sol pour s'y écrouler quelques mètres plus loin.

- Gabrielle! Amènes Harry! On vous couvre!

Tout à coup deux personnes tout à fait inattendues entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange dans toute leur splendeur venait de faire leur apparition. Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était secouru par la meurtrière de son parrain Sirius que Gabrielle l'entrainait à nouveau à sa suite.

- Harry, vite! Il faut y aller! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Non vous n'irez nulle part. Rétorqua un jeune homme en leur barrant la route.

Gaby se mit aussitôt entre Harry et la baguette qui les menaçait mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter un autre duel aussi minable que soit son adversaire. Son combat contre Dumbledore l'avait vidé de sa magie et elle devait à présent lutter contre sa fatigue pour rester lucide.

- Tu n'es qu'un traitre Potter! Ricana leur adversaire. Je suis heureux d'être celui qui va te…

- Stupéfix!

Le jeune arrogant tomba au sol inconscient. Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en voyant qui les avait secourus. Hermione et Ron, baguette en main, le regardaient avec tristesse. Harry leur fit un signe de tête pour les remercier et leur dire qu'il avait compris le message. C'était leur dernier geste pour Harry, leur au revoir.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner en silence et cette fois ce fut lui qui prit la main de Gabrielle pour la guider. La jeune fille tenait à peine debout à présent et se laissa entrainer sans résistance.

Il continua sa progression sur quelques mètres avant que l'atmosphère ne s'électrise brusquement. Une ombre noire passa devant ses yeux et il eut vaguement conscience que tous les regards étaient tournés dans sa direction. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, plus préoccupé de se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec son ancien amant.

Voldemort était magnifique. C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Le mage noir se tenait droit et fier au beau milieu d'une rue en ruine et il transpirait la puissance. Son regard pourpre s'encra dans celui d'Harry et il leva lentement la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Harry hésita une fraction de seconde puis attrapa cette main tendue qui l'attira contre un corps chaud.

Après ça Harry oublia tout le reste. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un bras ferme les maintenait serré l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme soupira de contentement et se laissa aller. Le reste il le vit comme dans un brouillard. Il sentit Voldemort faire signe à ses mangemorts de cesser l'attaque, vit Fenrir transplanner avec Gabrielle inconsciente dans ses bras et la dernière image qu'il enregistra fut les visages stupéfiés de l'assistance et celui enragé d'Albus Dumbledore. Ensuite il ferma les yeux laissant le soin à son amant de les faire transplanner ailleurs.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Pendant ce temps je vais m'atteler à l'écriture du chapitre 20. (Décidément cette fic va se révéler beaucoup plus longue que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ…)

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	20. Sur de nouvelles bases

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review! J'ai pu constater que le dernier chapitre a fait sensation. Malheureusement il va y avoir un peu moins d'action dans celui-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant!

Bonne lecture à tous!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 20: Sur de nouvelles bases.

Le tourbillon dans lequel était emporté Harry cessa brusquement. Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre ferme et ne put garder son équilibre que grâce au corps pressé contre le sien. Il garda cependant les yeux fermés voulant prolonger son sentiment de sécurité. Le brouhaha ambiant finit par franchir la barrière de son cerveau et il se résigna à regarder autour de lui. Il le regretta presque immédiatement en croisant les regards méfiants, dubitatifs voire goguenards de certains mangemorts. La voix de Voldemort le sorti de ses pensées avant qu'il ne commence à paniquer.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui. Je ne vous demanderai rien de plus aujourd'hui alors allez vous reposer et vous soigner. McNair et Goyle, je veux un état détaillé de nos pertes et des blessés pour la réunion dans une heure. Prévenez les autres.

Les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où avait commencé à s'amasser quelques blessés. Mais malgré les paroles de leur Lord peut de mangemorts se décidaient à quitter les lieux pour aller trouver le repos. Ils semblaient attendre autre chose, les raisons de la présence d'un de leurs pires ennemis dans le château par exemple. Mais de toute évidence leur chef n'avait pas encore l'intention d'aborder le sujet.

- Fenrir.

Harry regarda l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant un mois s'approcher. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Le Fenrir Greyback jovial et moqueur de cet été avait fait place à un homme fatigué, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda le Lord.

- Je ne sais pas. Les médicomages viennent juste de l'amener. Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles.

- Préviens-moi dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus les deux hommes, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu avant de transplanner. Fenrir portant Gabrielle inconsciente dans ses bras. Était-ce d'elle dont-ils parlaient? Était-elle gravement blessée? Harry voulu demander au loup-garou si la jeune fille allait bien mais en relevant la tête tout ce qu'il put voir fut l'homme disparaissant dans un couloir.

- Suis-moi.

Le ton bien que relativement doux était sans réplique. Harry dû renoncer à son envie de prendre des nouvelles de son amie pour suivre son ancien amant. Ce dernier l'entraina à sa suite un bras fermement placé contre son dos pour le guider. L'homme le conduisit à travers d'innombrables couloirs et escaliers. Voldemort finit par s'arrêter devant une porte finement sculptée. Il l'ouvrit et se décala sur le côté pour laisser passer le jeune homme.

Harry entra doucement dans ce qui s'avéra être un petit salon très clair et élégamment décoré. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une cheminée autour de laquelle se trouvaient un canapé et deux fauteuils dont Harry ne doutaient pas qu'ils étaient très confortables. En face se trouvait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse. Et à gauche il y avait une autre porte fermée. La pièce lui rappelait étrangement la chambre qu'il avait occupé pendant l'été en plus grand.

- Assieds-toi.

Harry sursauta légèrement mais alla tout de même s'assoir dans le canapé mal à l'aise. Voldemort l'y suivit à s'assit à son tour. Un silence s'installa aucun d'eux ne sachant réellement comment engager la discussion qu'ils savaient tout deux inévitable.

- Harry.

Le jeune homme le regarda incertain.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu ne seras pas traité comme la dernière fois. Tu es ici en tant qu'invité.

- Je crois me souvenir que cet été aussi j'étais un « invité » selon vos propres termes.

Voldemort se permit un sourire. Harry redevenait ce jeune homme impertinent dont il avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas habitué aux grandes effusions de sentiments.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton mordant habituel. Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Harry croisa les bras un peu renfrogné.

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord tu vas t'installer des ces appartements.

- Pourquoi pas ceux de la dernière fois? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ceux-ci sont plus grands. Et à coté de mes propres appartements.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêché Harry se mit à rougir. Voyant cela Voldemort se mit à rire doucement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne seras traité comme la dernière fois. Je ne ferai rien sans ton accord. Néanmoins tu portes mon enfant et…

Harry le regarda étonné. Est-ce que Voldemort avait l'air gêné?

- Et…?

- Et ta présence ne m'est pas désagréable. Bien au contraire.

- Oh…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même comment réagir. Il se rappelait des paroles de Gabrielle lui disant que Voldemort tenait à lui. L'homme ne l'avait pas vraiment confirmé mais à sa manière avait quand même avoué l'apprécier. Il ne l'avait pas fait de façon très élégante mais sans doute qu'il faudrait plus de temps pour que chacun d'eux soit près pour ça.

Ennuyé par le silence un peu pesant qui s'était installé, Voldemort se décida à changer rapidement de sujet. Il ne voulait s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur ce terrain glissant et il y avait encore beaucoup de points sensibles dont ils devaient encore discuter.

- Comme Gabrielle te l'a surement dit, ma priorité est de vous mettre toi et notre enfant en sécurité. Tu peux ne pas me faire confiance, tu en as tous les droits, mais je suis sincère. Ton sort m'importe et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il te soit fait du mal.

- Alors vous ne voulez que l'enfant? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand il sera né? Vous me tuerez?

- Non. Je te l'ai dit tu n'as rien à craindre de moi tant que tu n'essaie pas de me trahir. Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'être ennemis. Plus maintenant.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils à ces derniers mots. De toute évidence quelque chose lui échappait.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Pourquoi plus maintenant?

Voldemort sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Chaton. Commença-t-il reprenant sans s'en rendre compte le surnom qu'il avait donné au jeune homme. Je crois savoir que Dumbledore t'as déjà parlé d'une prophétie.

- Oui…

- Que dit-elle?

- Je…

- Parles sans crainte. Il y deux mois j'ai attaqué la maison de ce vieux fou et je connais le contenu de cette prophétie.

- Alors pourquoi me la demander?

- Pour savoir ce qu'il t'a dit et à quel point c'est différent de la vérité.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il en avait assez des mensonges de son ancien mentor. Cette fameuse prophétie le condamnant à un combat à mort était-elle aussi un stratagème du vieil homme pour mieux servir ses propres intérêts? Il voulait savoir et en même tant redoutait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre.

- Le Pr Dumbledore m'a montré la prophétie dans sa pensine. Elle disait que celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait arriver, qu'il serait marqué comme son égal et qu'ils devraient se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meure de la main de l'autre.

Voldemort resta pensif. Comme il s'en doutait Dumbledore avait passé sous silence une partie bien précise et embarrassante de la prophétie. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que son cher poulain puisse ne serai-ce imaginer rejoindre l'autre camp.

- Voilà qui diffère de ce que j'ai découvert.

Harry fixa son regard au sol.

- Dites-moi. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique. Il murmura une formule entre ses dents et une pensive apparu sur la table basse. Il passa ensuite la baguette sur la surface du liquide et qui vibra doucement avant qu'une voix grave et féminine ne s'élève dans la pièce.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche

Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié

Et sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois

Mais un lien indestructible les liera

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal

Ils devront alors faire un choix

S'unir dans un même destin

Chacun devenant l'âme-sœur de l'autre

Et ensemble ils deviendront invincibles

Ou choisir de se combattre

Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre

Car aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survivra »

Voldemort observa attentivement le plus jeune. Il avait la tête baissée cachant au mage noir son expression. Mais les larmes le long de ses joues, elles, n'échappèrent pas à son regard.

« Alors même pour ça il m'a menti. » Pensa Harry abattu. « Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant qu'il compatissait. Je le revoie avec son air bienveillant alors qu'en fait tout n'était que mensonge. Comme il devait bien rire de ma stupide loyauté envers lui. J'avais le choix mais il a décidé pour moi et surtout pour lui-même. »

Harry tenta un regard vers Voldemort. L'homme avait un visage inexpressif. Harry ne voyait ni moquerie, ni compassion son attitude et étrangement il lui en était reconnaissant.

« C'est vrai quand j'y pense, Voldemort a toujours été le seul qui ne m'a jamais menti. Il a toujours joué franc jeux avec moi. Quand il disait vouloir me tuer, me faire souffrir. Ce qu'il voulait il ne me l'a pas caché. Comme maintenant. »

Il repensa à la prophétie qu'il venait d'entendre. 'S'unir dans un même destin.' 'Chacun devenant l'âme-sœur de l'autre.' Ces paroles le troublaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'admettre.

« Ça voudrait donc dire que Voldemort et moi sommes des âmes-sœur. C'est tellement irréaliste que j'ai du mal à y croire. Et pourtant Dumbledore y croit puisque qu'il a tout fait pour que cette partie soit oubliée. Voldemort aussi y croit sinon il ne me l'aurait pas révélé, il ne m'aurait pas proposé dans ses propres termes de rester auprès de lui. »

Harry se sentait bêtement heureux. Il avait toujours attendu de pouvoir avoir une véritable famille. Il avait espéré que ça arriverait lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sirius, son parrain, un second père pour lui. Avant que Bellatrix Lestrange ne décide d'y mettre son grain de sel et tue son propre cousin. Alors Harry avait rabattu ses sentiments sur les Weasley, il avait fait sa petite place dans cette famille mais quelque chose manquait. Et voilà qu'il attendait contre toute attente un enfant et que Voldemort avouait à demi-mot envisager une relation avec lui. Il n'osait y croire.

Mais il restait une ombre au tableau. Voldemort avait beau dire ne plus vouloir le tuer, il n'en restait pas moins un assassin. Il pouvait pardonner la disparition de ses parents, il lui faudrait du temps mais si l'homme s'y prenait correctement il le pourrait. Mais il y avait toujours cette guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas. Gabrielle avait parlé des idéaux de Voldemort mais ne s'était pas appesantie sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi vous vous battez?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Cette guerre. Pourquoi vous battre?

- Mais pour le pouvoir. Je veux diriger ce pays.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Était-ce vraiment tout? Voldemort du voir sa perplexité car il se décida à s'expliquer plus en détail.

- Tu sais chaton, Dumbledore et moi nous battons pour obtenir la même chose.

- Le Pr Dumbledore n'est pas le premier ministre.

- Mais dans l'ombre il tire les ficèles. La plupart des membres du ministère font plus allégeance à ce vieux fou qu'aux dirigeants du pays. Si je parvenais à prendre le pouvoir il perdrait toute son influence. Quand à toutes les réformes que je veux engager il ne veut surement pas en entendre parler.

- Quel genre de réformes? Demanda Harry.

- Trouves-tu normal que les sorciers vivent cacher des moldus?

- Mais vous voulez tuer les moldus!

Voldemort se mit à rire.

- Si je faisais ça il ne resterait plus beaucoup de monde dans ce pays. Ce que je veux c'est que les moldus connaissent l'existence des sorciers et qu'il reconnaisse notre supériorité.

- C'est très arrogant de penser ça.

- Tu trouves? Ne sommes-nous pas plus puissant que les moldus?

- Si mais…

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce genre de choses. Les moldus vivaient d'un côté, les sorciers de l'autre et devaient rester cachés. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

- Les moldus détruisent tout autour d'eux. Continua Voldemort. Ils s'étendent sans limite détruisant les sanctuaires des créatures magiques, celles-là même qui me rejoignent dans mon combat pour que je les protège.

- Mais vous tuez des innocents.

- C'est la guerre chaton. L'Ordre du Phoenix a lui aussi pas mal de sang sur les mains et pas seulement celui de mes fidèles. Il y a des pertes et des dérapages de tous les coté. C'est le prix à payer pour reconstruire le pays sur de meilleures bases.

- Mais je croyais…

Harry était perdu. Tout ce qu'il entendait était l'exact opposé de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit jusqu'alors.

- Tu pensais que je voulais exterminer tous ceux qui ne sont pas issus de familles de sorciers?

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Voldemort compris qu'il avait visé juste.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les moldus c'est vrai. Et préférer les sorciers de sang purs m'a permis d'attirer à ma causes des familles fortunées, ce qui cela va s'en dire est indispensable pour mener à bien une telle guerre. Mais comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas l'intention d'éradiquer les moldus ou d'empêcher leurs enfants sorciers d'avoir un enseignement magique. Toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un de ces sang pur pour devenir un puissant sorcier n'est-ce pas?

Harry sourit en entendant cela. Lui et Voldemort étaient des sangs mêlés et ne s'en portaient pas plus mal.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment plus te parler de mes intentions pour ce pays. Je crois que seul le temps pourra te montrer réellement ce que je suis et pourquoi je me bats. Pour le moment tu devrais te reposer, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion qui m'attend.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher de la tête alors que l'autre homme ressortait sa baguette pour faire disparaitre sa pensine.

- Je repasserai te voir plus tard, quand tu auras pris le temps de bien réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à appeler un elfe.

- Merci.

Voldemort ne sut pas si le garçon le remerciait pour son improbable gentillesse à son égard ou pour les révélations qu'il lui avait fait. Peut-être les deux. Mais il ne le demanda pas, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

- Une dernière chose avant que je parte. Après la réunion je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour vérifier ton état de santé.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Voldemort le devança.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas blessé mais tu es enceint. Je ne doute pas des compétences et de l'intégrité de l'infirmière de Poudlard. De plus Gabrielle m'a assuré que l'enfant allait bien. Mais tu comprendras que je préférerais qu'un véritable médicomage acquis à ma cause t'examine. J'aimerai que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible.

- D'accord…

- Peut être voudrais-tu que je t'envoie quelqu'un que tu connaisses déjà? Fenrir par exemple?

- Ça ira très bien.

Une fois cette question réglée Voldemort sorti. Harry avait besoin de calme et de solitude maintenant. Il devait se retrouver seul avec lui-même un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et décider de son avenir le plus sereinement possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

L'air était tendu dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Le Pr Snape, le Pr MacGonnagall, Rémus Lupin, Maugrey FolOeil, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient rassemblés autour du bureau. Installé dans son fauteuil Albus Dumbledore fixait gravement l'assemblée présente.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer? S'impatienta Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

- Vous l'avez bien vu, Maugrey. Harry a été enlevé. Répondit Minerva les larmes aux yeux.

- Enlevé? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression très nette que Potter s'est laissé embarquer sans résistance. Rétorqua l'auror.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? S'énerva immédiatement Rémus. Qu'Harry a suivi Voldemort de son plein gré? Qu'il est un traitre?

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, mais si vous avez une meilleure explication je vous écoute.

- Rémus calmez-vous! S'écria Minerva en se plaçant entre Maugrey et le loup-garou énervé. Nous ne règlerons rien comme ça.

Rémus se rassit au grand soulagement de la femme.

- Je ne peux moi non plus croire que Mr Potter soit partit avec ce monstre de son plein gré. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Néanmoins, il l'a fait. Intervint Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus!

- Ce n'est que la vérité Minerva. Assura-t-il gravement

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Harry était fragile ces derniers temps. Cette jeune fille qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir est certainement une mangemort, elle en aura profiter pour embrouiller l'esprit d'Harry et le pousser à rejoindre son ennemi. Nous n'avons après tout aucunes certitudes quant à l'état psychique de ce garçon au moment de l'attaque, sans doute était-il sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sort.

- Mon dieu. Souffla Minerva.

- Mais qui est-elle? Demanda Rémus.

- Veuillez répondre Severus, c'est une de vos élèves.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Pr Snape qui resta de marbre.

- Elle s'appelle Gabrielle Spencer, septième année. Dans l'ensemble une très bonne élève. Elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes à l'école. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au château Salazar et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ni aucun mangemort n'en a jamais parlé.

- Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ce fameux espion que nous recherchions? Demanda le directeur.

- C'est bien possible monsieur.

- Attendez. Intervint Rémus. Quel espion?

Albus soupira défaitiste.

- Depuis la rentrée un espion de Tom présent à Poudlard l'informait sur l'état d'Harry avant même que Severus ne le fasse. Nous recherchions activement son identité depuis lors.

- Et je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé étant donné les derniers évènements. Lâcha Maugrey en direction de Severus. Maintenant l'élu se trouve entre les mains de Voldemort.

- Il suffit. Intervint une nouvelle fois Albus. L'heure n'est pas à nous accuser les uns les autres. Je suis le premier responsable de cette situation. La sécurité d'Harry aurait dû être ma priorité et même deux fois plus suite à son enlèvement cet été. J'ai été négligeant de croire que Tom ne pourrait pas l'atteindre à Poudlard. Mais pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer à récupérer Harry des mains de nos ennemis.

- Est-il seulement encore en vie? S'interrogea à voix haute FolOeil.

- Je pense qu'il l'est.

- Vraiment? Demanda Rémus plein d'espoir.

- Si le but de Tom avait été de tuer Harry, il aurait pu le faire à Pré-au-lard. Je pense que son but est tout autre.

Minerva fut la première à comprendre ce qu'insinuait le vieil homme.

- Oh mon dieu! Vous pensez qu'il veut cet enfant. Mais pourquoi?

- Il y a une possibilité pour que Tom en soit le père.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le bureau. Minerva et Rémus étaient effondrés en imaginant ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry entre les mains de Voldemort et ce qu'il allait encore lui faire maintenant qu'il l'avait récupéré. Albus se tourna finalement vers Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient été que spectateurs depuis le début mais qui allaient maintenant devoir s'expliquer.

- Peut être que vous pourriez nous donner quelques explications. Je me suis aperçu que vous aviez eu un différend avec Harry ces derniers jours. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir?

- Oui monsieur. Répondit faiblement Hermione.

- Nous vous écoutons.

- Je… nous nous sommes disputés avec Harry. Quand il a dit ne se souvenir de rien après avoir pris l'antidote, nous ne l'avons pas cru et avons fini par le pousser à parler. Et…

- Qu'a-t-il dit? L'encouragea leur directrice de maison.

- Que le père de son enfant c'était…V-Vol-de-m-mort.

- C'est là que vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda le vieil homme ignorant les exclamations défaites de Minerva et Rémus.

- Non. Intervint Ron. On était ses amis. On pensait qu'il avait été forcé mais…

- Harry nous a avoué que non. Termina la jeune fille.

- C'était trop pour nous alors on est partit.

- C'est impossible! S'insurgea Rémus. Harry n'a pas pu dire ça. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien compris?

- Je suis désolée. Pleura Hermione. C'est-ce qu'il nous a dit. Qu'il était seul, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il l'avait laissé faire.

- Non! Je ne peux pas le croire!

La chaise de Rémus tomba à la renverse au sol. L'homme se tenait debout rigide, partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement l'admettre. Harry était le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Comment ce garçon aurait-il pu s'abandonner dans les bras de celui qui avait tué ses parents? Il n'en pouvait plus, ses sens de loup-garou et sa raison lui disaient que Ron et Hermione ne mentaient pas mais son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Il avait envie de crier sur quelqu'un, de trouver un coupable. Mais il n'y avait personne à accuser dans cette pièce. Contrairement à ce que pensait Albus tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient responsables de la sécurité d'Harry, s'il avait été enlevé en premier lieux lui-même était responsable. Si Harry était à nouveau entre les mains de Voldemort il était aussi responsable. Quand il avait appris qu'Harry avait été enlevé il n'avait rien fait, il n'était pas allé voir son ancien élève, il avait tout laissé à la charge d'Albus. Il avait laissé à un autre le soin de protéger le fils et filleul de ces meilleurs amis. Quand à Ron et Hermione il pouvait comprendre leur action même si en laissant Harry ils avaient laissé le champ libre à Voldemort. Serait-il resté lui-même auprès du jeune homme s'il lui avait avoué la vérité? Il en doutait.

C'est un bras doucement posé sur son bras qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Rasseyez-vous Rémus. Le pria Minerva.

Le loup-garou ramassa sa chaise et se rassit en silence en regardant au passage les autres. Hermione, Ron et Minerva avaient les larmes aux yeux. Albus avait le visage fermé ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion. Il en était de même pour Maugrey bien qu'il semblait en colère, savoir contre qui était une autre histoire. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir que Severus était choqué. Son vieil ennemi d'enfance, malgré toute son aversion pour le fils Potter, n'avait sûrement jamais imaginé qu'il se soit engagé volontairement avec Voldemort.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à personne? Claqua la voix de Maugrey.

- On… on ne pensait pas qu'il… qu'il allait… s-s'enfuir avec… on ne voulait pas ça…

- Il ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à ces enfants. Intervint Albus avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux Griffondors. Est-ce qu'Harry a dit autre chose à propos de Tom?

- Il a juste dit que Greyback l'avait enlevé. Répondit Ron. Il n'a rien dit d'autre sur Voldemort.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Je vous demanderai de ne parler de tout ceci à personne. Harry a été enlevé, nous ne pouvons laisser de fausses rumeurs circuler. Vous comprenez?

- Bien sûr monsieur. Répondirent-t-ils.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent, saluèrent brièvement les autres et quittèrent le bureau. Une fois à l'abri dans les couloirs ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Gabrielle Spencer ni ce que savait Harry sur le Pr Dumbledore, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour le jeune homme. Ils devaient le faire même si c'était dur pour Rémus Lupin. Le loup-garou devrait de toute façon un jour ou l'autre accepter.

Dans le bureau d'Albus rien n'était encore réglé. Le directeur avait patiemment attendu que les deux élèves aient quitté les lieux pour informer les autres de ses intentions.

- Nous devons sortir Harry d'entre les mains de Tom. S'il veut l'enfant alors il nous reste une marge de manœuvre pour organiser une mission de sauvetage.

- Et si ce n'est pas son but? Demanda Maugrey.

- Severus.

- Oui monsieur le directeur.

- Tu vas te rendre auprès de Tom. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ses intentions envers Harry. L'endroit exact où il le retient prisonnier. Tout.

- Bien.

- En attendant nous allons devoir mettre au point un plan pour récupérer Harry. Je vous demande à tous d'y réfléchir. Nous organiserons une réunion de l'Ordre dès le retour de Severus, mais pas au Square Grimmaud, ça serait trop risqué. En tant que propriétaire du manoir Black, Harry peut très bien rompre le charme du Gardien du Secret. Nous allons devoir évacuer le QG principal au plus vite. Nous irons à la base secondaire.

Quatre hochements de tête lui répondirent. Severus fut le premier à partir, Minerva le suivit de près pour aller rassurer les élèves de l'école.

- Je vais informer les autres pour la réunion et lancer l'évacuation du manoir.

- Merci Maugrey.

À son tour l'auror quitta les lieux laissant Albus et Rémus seuls.

- Albus, vous ne croyiez pas qu'Harry ait pu changer de camps, n'est-ce pas?

- Gardez espoir mon ami.

Rémus se leva à son tour et sortit l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Le coup était rude pour lui, plus que pour aucun autre. Albus le regarda partir sombrement et se retrouva enfin seul. Là quand plus personne ne fut présent pour le voir il laissa enfin éclater sa colère. Les portraits des anciens directeurs désertèrent leur tableau en vitesse en voyant le vieil homme renverser le dessus de son bureau à terre.

« Ce sale petit morveux! Comme a-t-il osé se retourner contre moi? S'il croit que je vais le laisser s'en sortir comme ça! Mais je ne le laisserai pas rejoindre Tom, Harry reviendra de gré ou de force et je lui ferai entendre raison. Tous mes plans vont devoir être repoussés maintenant. Si seulement Severus avait fait son boulot et mit la main sur cette satanée garce avant qu'elle ne parvienne à amener Harry. Et ces deux jeunes idiots, pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit sur Tom? Mais le mal est déjà fait. Tout ce que je peux espérer pour le moment c'est qu'Harry ait bien prit la potion d'avortement comme il me l'avait dit. Une fausse couche jettera certainement un froid entre Harry et Tom, et il ne me restera plus qu'à récupérer le gamin quand il sera brisé. Je n'aurai alors plus qu'à modifier la mémoire d'Harry pour le persuader qu'il a été trompé par Tom. En attendant je ne peux qu'attendre le retour de Severus. »

Le vieil reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et se rassit un peu plus calme. D'un coup de baguette il remit la pièce en ordre. Bientôt il ne resta plus aucune trace de son excès de colère.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà ce chapitre est enfin terminé!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ En tout cas j'attends vos review avec impatience !

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être lui aussi un peu en retard étant donné que j'approche à grand pas de ma période d'examens mais je vais essayer de faire le plus rapidement possible.

A bientôt.


	21. Compagnon des ténèbres

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis ENFIN de retour pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente, trois mois c'est très long, mais entre le boulot et la fac j'ai perdu le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire la suite. Alors plutôt que de poster des chapitres médiocres j'ai préféré mettre la fic en attente jusqu'à ce que je sois en vacances.

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos messages qui m'ont poussés à me remettre à fonds dans ma fic (j'ai pu au passage me rendre compte que je n'ai aucune imagination en ce qui concerne le titre des chapitres…) pour vous poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible et bien sûr un grand merci pour continuer à me lire. ^^

Sans plus attendre voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 21: Compagnon des Ténèbres.

Un silence religieux régnait dans la grande salle qui tenait lieu de salle de réunion. Une dizaine de mangemorts vêtus de noir mais tous à visage découvert s'assirent autour d'une grande table. Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, MacNair, Severus Snape, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Fenrir Greyback, Nott, Avery et Parkinson. Le cercle très fermé des meilleurs mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le top classement des ennemis à abattre selon l'Ordre du Phœnix et Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour ce dernier les 'favoris' du Lord avaient aussi pour la plupart une influence et une notoriété publique trop grande pour les attaquer directement. La famille Malfoy en était le meilleur exemple.

Installé tout au bout de la longue table de réunion dans un immense fauteuil sombre, Voldemort observait ses fidèles avec attention. Comme il s'y attendait les visages étaient graves et fermés, essayant de montrer le moins possible leurs émotions. Chose peu aisée lorsque l'on a Lord Voldemort en face de soi. Seule Bellatrix se permettait de ne pas porter le masque d'indifférence autrement habituel pour les grandes familles de sorciers. La femme laisser toujours apercevoir plus ou moins clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, et en ce moment elle semblait partagée entre l'adoration portée à son maître et une joie malsaine qui lui venait d'on ne sait où.

Ayant l'attention de tous ses mangemorts, le mage noir se redressa imperceptiblement sur son fauteuil. Il avait un programme assez chargé pour cette réunion. Il décida de commencer par son rapport sur l'attaque de Pré-au-lard.

- Parkinson. Je t'écoute.

- Il y avait une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre dans le village. Quelques septième et sixième années ont tenté de nous résister. Je n'ai aucune idée des pertes ennemis si ce n'est que Kingsley a été vu par plusieurs mangemorts en sang à terre. J'attends des nouvelles de mes contacts au ministère dans les heures qui viennent.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. La mission n'était pas d'attaquer Dumbledore mais de récupérer Harry Potter.

Son regard carmin ne s'attarda pas plus et se tourna vers deux autres mangemorts.

- Goyle, MacNair.

- Nous comptons malheureusement deux morts dans nos rangs. Commença MacNair. Dan Jackson et Natalia Hirtz. Les corps sont à l'infirmerie et vont bientôt être restitués aux familles. Nous décomptons aussi sept blessés dont deux graves.

Le Lord hacha de la tête.

- Il y a autre chose maître. Se lança Goyle. Il manque deux mangemorts à l'appel. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas si ils sont tombés sur le champ de bataille ou si ils ont été pris par l'ennemi.

- Leurs noms?

- Tobias Kain et Lucien Paterson.

Un sifflement énervé passa les lèvres de Voldemort. Il avait à présent peut être deux mangemorts de plus entre les mains de ses ennemis. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne s'agissait que de mangemorts de bas niveau, ils ne savaient absolument rien des plans du Lord et n'avaient d'ailleurs été prévenus qu'à la dernière minute de l'attaque à Pré-au-lard pour éviter les fuites.

- Ils ne sont pas une grande perte mais renseignez-vous tout de même pour savoir ce qu'ils sont réellement devenus.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent. Le mage noir se tourna ensuite vers Fenrir Greyback.

- Fenrir. Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est épuisée maître mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Elle a bien travaillé. Tu as eu parfaitement raison de me la conseiller, c'est un excellent élément.

- Je le lui transmettrais.

Le loup-garou s'inclina discrètement aussi fier que si ces compliments lui étaient directement destinés. Cela ne manqua pas à l'attention de Severus qui vit là l'occasion toute trouvée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette espionne qui avait réussi à échapper à sa surveillance.

- Parlez-vous de Miss Spencer? Demanda-t-il.

- Severus, serais-tu encore contrarié de ne pas avoir pu la démasquer plus tôt? Demanda Voldemort narquois.

- Si j'avais su qui elle était j'aurais pu l'aider. Répondit-il.

- Mais elle s'en est très bien sortit toute seule si je ne m'abuse. Elle a parfaitement su éviter de se faire repérer par toi Severus et par Dumbledore.

- À Poudlard peut être mais la fuite de Pré-au-lard aurait pu mal finir. Si j'avais été prévenu j'aurai pu libérer le chemin.

- Et j'aurai perdu un de mes meilleurs espions au sein de l'Ordre. Tout s'est bien passé alors cesses de te plaindre Severus.

Le maître de potions dû faire appel de toute sa maitrise pour rester calme face aux ricanements des autres mangemorts.

- Plus important, dans quel état était ce vieux Dumbledore face au départ précipité de son cher protégé?

- Contrarié maître. Il a mis tout le monde en état d'alerte. Il ne veut pas laisser passer ça, les membres de l'Ordre ont pour instruction de trouver un moyen de récupérer Harry Potter.

- Vraiment? Répondit le Lord avec un sourire amusé. Et comment a-t-il justifié le comportement d'Harry Potter pendant l'attaque?

- Officiellement Miss Spencer a drogué Potter pour embrumer son esprit et le forcer à la suivre.

- Une version bien pratique en effet. Mais si éloignée de la vérité.

Un souffle de curiosité contenue passa dans la salle. Chacun voulait savoir pourquoi le protégé de Dumbledore avait été enlevé, pourquoi maintenant. Voldemort gardait toujours le silence, observant attentivement ses fidèles. Ce fut finalement Bellatrix Lestrange qui trouva en elle l'audace de poser la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres.

- Maître. Quand est-il de Potter? Pourquoi cette mission si soudaine?

- Je l'avais laissé depuis trop longtemps entre les mains de ce vieux fou. J'aurai du le soustraire à l'emprise de l'Ordre bien plus tôt.

- Mais maintenant le petit pote Potter est entre vos mais maître. Il va regretter amèrement de s'être mis en travers de votre chemin. Minauda la femme en riant.

Occupée qu'elle était à imaginer toutes les tortures qu'elle voudrait faire subir au jeune homme, elle manqua le très léger froncement de sourcil de son maître. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Fenrir qui pour une des rares fois de sa vie se mit à prier un dieu en qui il ne croyait de toute manière pas pour que Bellatrix se taise. Malheureusement il ne fut pas exhaussé et la femme reprit la parole sans se rendre compte de la pente glissante sur laquelle elle s'avançait.

- Le vieux sénile peut tirer un trait sur ce morveux. Le petit Potty ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour maintenant.

Il fallut à Fenrir un grand effort de maîtrise pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre la table devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas, n'avait donc-t-elle pas vu le Lord prendre Potter dans ses bras sur le champ de bataille? À aucun moment il n'avait parlé de faire du mal au jeune homme. Mais une fois de plus la folie sous-jacente de Bellatrix prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Elle haïssait Potter et lui en voulait toujours pour le Doloris qu'il lui avait envoyé en plein dos l'année précédente au ministère. Pour cette femme se faire tenir tête par qui que ce soit, excepté son très cher maître, était un affront qui ne pouvait être pardonné que dans le sang. Alors venant d'un gamin de de 16 ans, l'humiliation avait été totale pour elle. Fenrir se doutait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que leur maître l'autorise à torturer Potter pour pouvoir se venger. Comme elle allait tomber de haut.

- Bellatrix je crains de devoir contrarier tes projets. Lança Voldemort en la fixant durement.

- Maître? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Les choses ont changé. Harry Potter ne serra à présent plus considéré comme un ennemi. Continua-t-il en s'adressant à tous cette fois. Harry Potter est dans ce château de son plein gré et je lui ai assuré qu'il serait en sécurité. J'ose espérer qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura dans l'idée de rompre cette promesse que je lui ai faite.

Le silence lui répondit. Tous ses mangemorts étaient choqués par la nouvelle à l'exception de Fenrir.

- Maître. C'est une plaisanterie? Tenta Bellatrix avant de s'affaisser sur elle-même sous le regard rouge assassin.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Bellatrix. J'entends bien que ma décision soit respectée. Harry Potter vivra désormais ici.

- C'est assez… inattendu. Se risqua cette fois Lucius. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi ce retournement de situation? Les autres mangemorts vont se poser des questions et risquent de commettre un impair s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi leur ancien ennemi est maintenant intouchable.

- Tu as raison. Susurra froidement le Lord faisant frissonner l'assistance. Je vais vous expliquer. Vous êtes tous au courant que Potter porte un enfant.

Les têtes s'inclinèrent légèrement en signe alors que Lucius avait la désagréable impression de comprendre où voulait en venir Voldemort.

- Cet enfant est le mien.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre. Seuls Severus Snape et Fenrir Greyback restèrent de marbre car déjà au courant.

- Mais… quand? Comment?

- Oh et bien grâce aux bons soins de Fenrir ici présent, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry Potter fait un petit séjour entre ces murs. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton léger. Les choses ont ensuite… pris un tournant inattendu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement brusque vers le loup-garou. Ce dernier se permit de sourire de ses comparses tant leur expression était incrédule. Enfin sans oublier les traits crispés de Severus ou encore la rage à peine contenue de Bellatrix, et avait-il parlé de la pointe de jalousie et de colère présente dans le regard de Lucius? En l'espace de quelques secondes Fenrir venait de devenir un homme haïs.

- Vous souhaitez donc cet enfant? Demanda Severus une fois qu'il eut récupéré toute la maîtrise qui lui était habituelle.

- Pas seulement. Répondit-il très bas, presque pour lui-même, avant de continuer d'une voix forte et claire. À compter d'aujourd'hui Harry Potter sera mon compagnon, vous le respecterez en tant que tel, je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de votre part ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Mais maître! S'exclama Bellatrix. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. C'est…c'est Harry Potter. Il est votre ennemi. Comment ce morveux pourrait-il être digne de…

- Ça suffit! Cracha Voldemort vibrant de colère. Je n'en tolèrerai pas plus, tu m'entends? J'ai pris une décision que vous respecterez et que vous ferez tous respecter par le reste de mes fidèles en attendant que je décide d'officialiser les choses. Si un d'entre vous trouve quelque chose à y redire je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas.

Le cercle de mangemorts trembla de peur sous la fureur du mage noir. La plupart du temps l'homme restait calme et froid le rendant d'autant plus menaçant. Lorsqu'il perdait son calme cela signifiait que les têtes allaient bientôt tomber. Alors personne ne pipait mot à commencer par Bellatrix qui s'était ramassée sur sa chaise. Nul doute que la peur de subir les foudres de son maître dépassait de loin sa révolte quant à la relation qu'entretenait ce dernier avec Harry Potter.

Satisfait que le silence soit revenu dans les rangs de ses principaux mangemorts, Voldemort se calma quelque peu. Il ne supportait déjà pas que ses décisions soient contestées en temps normal alors les commentaires d'un de ses plus fidèles généraux sur sa vie privée étaient un appel de douloureuses représailles. De un, il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir de la part de qui que ce soit. Et de deux, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait à souffrir du comportement de ses mangemorts. Il se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez, exaspéré par tant de sentimentalisme auquel il n'était décidément pas habitué.

- Je ferais une présentation officielle de mon compagnon le moment venu. Lança-t-il défiant du regard quiconque aurait encore des objections à lui opposer, mais le message était clairement passé. Puisque nous en avons terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Les mangemorts se retirèrent en silence, Bellatrix plus rapidement que les autres encore furieuse d'avoir été celle à avoir mis son maître en colère. Elle savait avoir fait une grave erreur en le contrariant mais cette situation était trop inimaginable pour être acceptable. Le mieux à faire pour elle était encore de se retirer au plus vite avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se contenir et s'en prenne à nouveau à Potter.

- Lucius, Fenrir. Appela le Lord une fois que tous les autres furent partis. J'ai une mission à vous confier. Comme vous le savez Harry Potter possède en lui une protection contre moi. Un ancien sortilège qui lui déclenche d'intenses douleurs à mon contact. Un médaillon que je lui ai donné le protège de ces effets mais je ne considère cette solution que comme temporaire. Je vous charge tous deux de trouver un moyen de remédier définitivement à ce problème.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence.

- Bien. Vous allez conduire le meilleur médicomage que nous ayons au château auprès d'Harry pour l'examiner. Je veux être certain que lui et l'enfant vont bien. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Dumbledore, ce vieux fou à déjà essayé de le faire avorter une fois, je veux la certitude qu'il n'a rien tenté d'autre.

- Pardonnez-moi. L'interpella Lucius choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais comment Dumbledore a-t-il essayé de faire avorter Potter?

- Il a tenté de substituer par une potion d'avortement une des potions énergisantes que doit prendre Harry. Répondit le Lord sombrement.

Le blond resta stupéfié. Dans toutes ses années au service de son maître il en avait appris des vertes et des pas mûres sur son ancien directeur mais cette fois ça dépassait son entendement. Lui-même avait commis plus d'une horreur dans sa vie mais jamais il ne s'en était jamais pris à un nouveau-né, encore moins à une personne enceint. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où Narcissa avait failli être touchée par un sort lors de la dernière guerre alors qu'elle était enceinte de Draco. L'espace de quelques secondes il avait cru perdre sa femme et son fils à venir. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là faisait que jamais il ne pourrait commettre un acte pareil.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Siffla Lucius d'une voix froide et déterminée.

Voldemort resta surpris par le ton de son mangemort même s'il n'en montra rien. Lucius semblait si révolté contre les actions de Dumbledore. C'était plutôt étonnant mais si l'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants prenait son amant sous sa protection il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

N'ayant pas d'autres instructions à donner à ses deux mangemorts, il les congédia d'un geste de la tête. Le mage noir les regarda pensif. Il espérait qu'Harry s'habitue au plus vite à sa vie au château, c'est pour ça qu'il allait confier sa protection à Fenrir que le jeune homme connaissait déjà et en qui il avait le plus de chance d'accorder sa confiance malgré les évènements de leur première rencontre. Pour Lucius les choses risquaient d'être un peu plus compliquées en raison de leur passé commun mais son mangemort semblait disposé à tourner la page, le reste était entre les mains d'Harry. Voldemort n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant que son jeune amant accepte pleinement son nouveau destin. La tâche n'allait être des plus simples car même si le jeune homme était venu à lui, Voldemort savait qu'il n'avait fait que choisir l'option la moins défavorable. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Seuls comptaient pour le moment la santé de son amant et de leur enfant. Pour le reste il comptait bien utiliser Gabrielle pour conduire Harry à accepter son nouveau monde.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Fenrir et Lucius se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie à grands pas. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux mais le loup-garou voyait bien du coin de l'œil que le blond se retenait de lui faire un interrogatoire en règle.

- Crache le morceau Lucius. Finit-il par lancer excédé par le comportement de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et l'assailli sans attendre de questions.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi toi? Je suis le bras droit du maître. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de la situation avec Potter?

- Lucius. Commença l'autre homme un peu ennuyé. Je te rappelle que tu as complètement raté ta mission au ministère en juin dernier. Il est normal que tu ais été mis momentanément à l'écart.

Le blond serra fermement les lèvres de frustration mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que le brun avait raison mais cela n'empêchait pas la pilule d'avoir du mal à passer.

- Quand à savoir pourquoi moi. Continua-t-il. Je ne suis pas le bras droit du Lord mais je fais tout de même partie de son cercle fermé. Il se trouve juste que je n'étais pas en mission à ce moment-là et que, il faut bien l'avouer, je fais partie des rares à être capable de ramener Potter au Lord entier. Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Lucius se détendit quelque peu à ces mots comprenant où voulait en venir l'autre homme. Si Bellatrix s'en était chargé il aurait été fort probable qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Potter. Avoir été laissé de côté restait tout de même dur à encaisser, cette mise à l'écart ne lui rappelait que trop bien qu'il n'était pas encore revenu dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. Sa seule consolation restait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Tout à leur conversation, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination. Un simple coup d'œil autour de la pièce leur permis de repérer le personne recherchée. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de longs cheveux gris attachés en un chignon très serré accentuant la sévérité de son visage. Mais c'était avant tout la meilleure médicomage spécialisée sur les grossesses qui était de leur côté.

- Dr McDouglas. L'appela Lucius.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs? Vous n'avez pas l'air blessés.

- Nous ne venons pas pour nous. Le maître veut que vous auscultiez quelqu'un. Suivez nous nous vous donnerons tous les détails en chemin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Allongez-vous Mr Potter.

Harry obéit avec prudence à cette femme qui lui inspirait étrangement confiance. Elle lui rappelait à la fois Pompom et le Pr MacGonnagall. Sans la lâcher des yeux il la laissa lui remonter le bas de son t-shirt au-dessus du ventre pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

Un peu plus loin Lucius Mafoy et Fenrir Greyback regardait attentivement la scène faisant rougir le jeune homme de gêne. Cette réaction attira un sourire goguenard au loup-garou qui décidemment ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. Mais Lucius, lui, resta pour sa part impassible. Là, devant lui, en train de se faire examiner par une mangemort, se tenait le garçon qui a survécu, le sauveur du pays, enceint de son soi-disant pire ennemi. C'était si… irréaliste et pourtant les faits étaient là. Harry Potter était en passe de devenir le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius savait qu'il devrait s'y faire s'il tenait à récupérer sa place de bras droit du maître.

- Très bien Mr Potter. Lança tout à coup le Dr McDouglas sortant le blond de ses pensées. Vous êtes en bonne santé, tout comme l'est votre enfant. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de bien manger et de vous reposer correctement après cette journée mouvementée.

- Merci. Lui répondit doucement le jeune homme.

La femme lui sourit en retour avant de se retourner vers les deux autres hommes.

- Dois-je informer le maître ou vous en chargerez-vous?

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de le faire vous-même Dr McDouglas. Répondit Lucius. Je vais vous accompagner si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

- Aucun. Je vous suis Mr Malfoy.

Après un dernier regard pour Fenrir qui leur signifia d'un geste évasif qu'il restait, les deux mangemorts quittèrent les lieux. Restés seuls les deux hommes s'observaient en silence.

- Finalement te revoilà dans ce château chaton. Ricana le plus vieux.

- Pas exactement dans les mêmes conditions. Répondit le chaton en question décidant de ne pas relever l'emploi de ce surnom sachant que cela ne ferait qu'encourager le loup garou.

- En effet. Cette fois tu es ici de ta propre volonté mais… reste prudent. Voyant le jeune homme froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension il entreprit de s'expliquer. Le maître à annoncer à ses favoris, les mangemorts de plus hauts niveaux si tu préfères, que tu étais à présent son compagnon. Tu imagines bien qu'après tant d'années à te haïr certains ont eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. De plus le reste des mangemorts ne connait pas encore ton nouveau… statut alors même s'ils ont l'ordre de te laisser tranquille il vaudrait mieux pour toi éviter de te promener seul.

Harry le regarda un peu étonné par tant de prévoyance à son égard avant de le remercier. Il se doutait déjà qu'il n'allait pas être accueilli à bras ouverts mais était content d'avoir une deuxième personne sur qui s'appuyer en dehors de Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle! S'écria-t-il tout à coup faisant sursauter Fenrir. Comment va-t-elle?

- On se calme Potter. Gabrielle va bien, elle est légèrement blessée au bras et est fatiguée par le combat qu'elle menée contre Dumbledore mais sinon elle va bien.

- Merci Merlin. Souffla Harry soulagé que la personne qui avait pris tant de risques pour le protéger ne soit pas gravement blessée ou pire. Mr Greyback?

- Pas tant de chichi avec moi Potter, appelles moi Fenrir.

- …Fenrir… Vous connaissez Gabrielle? Osa-t-il demandez. J'ai cru voir que vous étiez très inquiet pour elle tout à l'heure…

Le loup garou sourit d'un air carnassier faisant frissonner Harry qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'homme s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur.

- Oh oui je la connais. Susurra-t-il une fois arrivé tout près du jeune homme. Je la connais très bien même. Pour tout dire Gabrielle est ma fille.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de fic et maintenant j'ai plein de projets en tête, cinq pour être exact sans compter une fic que j'ai un peu laisser en plan depuis un an…, mais bon je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans une autre fic au détriment de celle-ci, promis! ^^

En tout cas j'espère recevoir plein de review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!

À bientôt!


	22. La sentinelle

Salut !

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos messages et pour continuer à suivre ma fic ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 22: La sentinelle.

- Hein?

Fenrir sourit face au manque de réactivité du jeune homme. Il avait été sûr que sa petite remarque ferait mouche et il n'était pas déçu du résultat. Harry avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités par la surprise.

- Votre fille? Répéta Harry dubitatif.

- Oui, ma fille.

- Mais comment…?

- Faut-il vraiment que je t'explique comment fonctionne ce genre de choses? Le nargua-t-il. Tu devrais pourtant être au courant maintenant.

Harry rougit comme une tomate trop mûre avant de se renfrogner sous la moquerie. Magnanime, Fenrir consentit à se reculer un peu décidant qu'il avait assez taquiné le jeune homme. Pour le moment. Il reprit quelque peu son sérieux perdant ainsi son air prédateur.

- Gabrielle est ma fille. Elle porte le nom de jeune fille de sa mère pour plus de facilitées. Tu comprendras que porter le nom de Greyback n'ai pas très recommandé étant donné ma… condition.

Harry hocha de la tête sans trop s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié.

- Elle est morte. Il y a longtemps.

Le loup-garou avait répondu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry resta surpris par ce soudain changement d'humeur mais préféra se taire et respecter le désir de son aîné de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Cherchant à dissiper l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée, Harry décida de relancer la discussion sur Gabrielle sur qui il voulait avoir plus d'information.

- Et… heu… est-ce que Gaby va être sur pied bientôt?

- Demain normalement.

Fenrir observa, pensif, le jeune homme pendant un instant.

- Tu aimes bien ma fille.

- Oui… enfin comme une amie.

- Bien sûr. Elle n'a pas vraiment les attributs que tu recherches. Dit-il goguenard. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué je peux t'amener la voir. Rajouta-t-il pour étouffer toute protestation face à son dernier commentaire.

- Vraiment? D'accord!

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Sans plus attendre Harry bondit de son lit et suivit l'autre homme au travers du dédale de couloirs du château. Pendant le trajet ils croisèrent un petit groupe de mangemorts qui regardèrent Harry d'un air mauvais, mais un simple regard du loup-garou eu tôt fait de les faire fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination sans rencontrer d'autre problème.

- Ce sont mes appartements lorsque je dois séjourner ici. L'informa le plus vieux en désignant la lourde porte en bois sculpté qui leur faisait face.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon assez chaleureux et masculin, bien plus sombre que celui des appartements d'Harry. Fenrir le conduit vers une des portes au fonds de la pièce, il frappa doucement sur le montant de bois avant d'entrer.

- Gaby, je t'amène de la visite. Annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête curieuse et sourit en voyant qui était son visiteur.

- Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer après la journée que tu viens de passer? Lança-t-elle sans préambule en guise d'accueil au jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie été blessé aux dernières nouvelles. Réplica-t-il.

- Très bien les jeunes, vous allez vous calmer un peu maintenant. Intervint le plus vieux. J'ai des choses à faire, je reviendrai dans une heure chercher le chaton alors soyez sages en attendant.

La seconde d'après Gabrielle et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls à regarder une porte close.

- …

- Ne fais pas attention, mon père est toujours comme ça.

- J'avais cru m'en rendre compte.

Gabrielle sourit à cette réplique mais se détourna bien vite du comportement parfois extravagant de son père. Si cela étonnait encore ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, Gabrielle y était, elle, depuis longtemps habituée. Elle retourna donc son attention sur Harry qui continuait à fixer la porte distraitement. La jeune fille pu alors constater à quel point il semblait pale et triste. Gaby n'avait pas besoin de dons divinatoires pour comprendre que le jeune homme était complètement perdu dans ses sentiments d'amour et de haine pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que la proximité à présent forcée avec ce dernier pouvait se révéler tout aussi bénéfique que catastrophique. Harry allait avoir besoin de soutien, Gaby et son père seraient là bien sûr même si ce dernier était souvent en mission. Gabrielle espérait que Draco et Pansy qui l'avaient aidé quelques jours plus tôt sauraient faire la part des choses et devenir eux aussi une aide précieuse pour Harry.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit-il en souriant.

- J'en suis heureuse.

Harry sourit, content d'avoir encore quelqu'un auprès de lui pour se soucier de sa santé et de son bien-être. Il sentait que les sentiments que la jeune fille lui renvoyait étaient sincères et qu'avec son aide il pourrait oublier plus facilement la trahison de ceux en qui il avait tellement confiance.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir protégé à Pré-au-lard. Dit-il alors que son regard s'était assombrit en un instant.

- Ce n'était rien.

- Mais tu as été blessée. Par ma faute.

- Mes blessures sont de la faute de Dumbledore, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour ça.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit Harry. Le coupa-t-elle. Je suis une mangemort. J'ai choisi de me battre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessée, et sûrement pas la dernière.

- Tu as pris ces risques par ma fautes.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et sache que je ne vais pas laisser un casse-cou comme toi, qui se jette sur le danger à la moindre occasion, me faire une leçon de prudence.

Harry détourna la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Sans lui il n'y aurait pas eu d'attaque en premier lieu.

- Cesses de te jeter la pierre. Le réprimanda Gabrielle comme si elle avait deviné les pensées du jeune homme. Tu n'es pas responsable. Dis-moi plutôt comment vas le bébé.

- Très bien. Un médicomage est passé pour m'examiner. Tout va bien.

- C'est bon à entendre. Mais tu devras quand même te reposer, tu es un peu pale.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds avant de sourire tendrement. Pendant un bref instant il avait eu l'image d'une mère s'inquiétant pour son fils. C'était un sentiment très agréable.

- On croirait entendre Mme Weasley. La taquina-t-il.

Gaby le regarda étonnée, ne sachant trop comment prendre cette remarque. Puis elle se souvint qu'Harry lui avait confié que cette femme était comme une seconde mère pour lui. Elle sourit tristement sachant que dans les jours qui allaient venir Harry allait prendre pleinement conscience des personnes chères qu'il avait laissées derrière lui. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, son enfant n'aurait pas survécu s'il était resté à Poudlard.

- Sinon, comment s'est passée ton arrivée? Lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Harry lui raconta donc son départ surréaliste du village sorcier dans les bras de Voldemort. Gabrielle ne chercha d'ailleurs même pas à cacher son amusement face aux joues rouges de gêne du jeune homme. Il continua avec sa discussion avec le mage noir puis l'examen médical en compagnie de Fenrir et Lucius Malfoy.

Gabrielle le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, se contentant d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers. Elle fut cependant contente d'apprendre qu'Harry connaissait toute la vérité sur la prophétie et les intentions de son maître. Des mensonges ne seraient que des armes de plus pour Dumbledore pour reprendre le garçon. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de vouloir faire à coup sûr. Gabrielle doutait que leur ancien directeur laisse Harry lui échapper sans tenter quelque chose pour le récupérer.

- Tu savais? Pour la prophétie?

- Non. Et même si je l'avais su, je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Harry… Commença-t-elle ennuyée. Il y a des choses que tu dois apprendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de personne d'autre. Si c'était moi qui t'avais dit le contenu de la prophétie, ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais eu des doutes sur les raisons de ta présence ici?

- Peut être…oui…

- En te la révélant lui-même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu de montrer qu'il était sérieux sur l'intérêt qu'il te porte.

- Tu as peut être raison. Admit-il.

- J'ai raison. Trancha-t-elle avec assurance. Cesses de te poser des questions inutiles. La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser maintenant c'est toi et ton bébé.

- C'est vrai que je vais avoir une famille maintenant. Dit-il en rigolant. Cet enfant va quand même avoir des parents plus que spéciaux

- Ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça. Regardes moi, mon père est un loup-garou recherché pour meurtre et je vais bientôt être accusée de l'enlèvement du Garçon Qui A Survécu. Je ne m'en porte pas si mal.

- C'est sensé me rassurer?

- Oui.

Harry éclata de rire bientôt suivit par son amie. Tous deux étaient content d'avoir échappé au sérieux de la conversation, ils auraient bien le temps de reprendre les sujets délicats un autre jour.

- Mais dis-moi, lança soudain Harry. Si ton père est un loup-garou, est-ce que toi aussi tu en es un?

- Non. En fait c'est assez rare qu'un enfant naisse loup-garou à moins bien sûr que les deux parents le soient, le risque est alors accru, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Il y a aussi les cas où l'accouchement à lieu pendant la pleine lune, l'enfant peut être contaminé par le sang du loup-garou.

- Ta mère était humaine? Demanda-t-il timidement se rappelant encore de l'empressement qu'avait eu Fenrir à clore la discussion.

- Oui. C'était une mangemort elle aussi. Je ne l'ai pas connue, elle a été tuée pendant un raid par un auror. Mon père ne veut pas trop en parler.

- Oui, quand j'ai abordé le sujet avec lui il a coupé court à la conversation.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Mon père aimait beaucoup ma mère, il me parle beaucoup d'elle mais il refuse de parler de sa mort. Je sais juste qu'après ce raid il s'est vengé contre l'auror qui a fait ça et toute sa famille. Ça a été le point culminant de sa réputation de bête sauvage. Pour que je ne sois pas associé à ses crimes il m'a donné le nom de ma mère, Spencer. J'ai pu vivre une enfance normale comme ça.

Harry allait parler à nouveau quand un coup léger porté à la porte les interrompit. Fenrir entra doucement dans la chambre, inconscient d'être le sujet de conversation des deux jeunes. Il était suivit d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Je me doute que vous voulez encore parler tous les deux mais vous devez vous reposer.

- Je ne peux pas rester encore un peu? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Non. Fut la réponse sans réplique du loup garou. Voici Ethan Zambini, il va te reconduire à ta chambre.

- Zambini? S'étonna Harry. Comme Blaise Zambini?

- C'est mon cousin en effet. Répondit l'homme en souriant.

- Bon chaton tu apprendras la généalogie des familles sorcières de ce pays une autre fois. Coupa Fenrir ne faisant pas attention à l'expression offusquée du chaton en question.

- C'est bon Harry. Intervint Gabrielle. Tu as besoin de te reposer et moi aussi. Je passerai te voir dès demain.

- D'accord. Je vais y aller alors. À demain.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement et Harry consentit enfin à suivre son escorte jusqu'à sa chambre. Restés seuls, Fenrir se tourna vers sa fille.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Aussi bien que possible. Il lui faudra du temps.

Fenrir soupira de dépit. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples, la patience était loin d'être la principale qualité du maître.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore attendait patiemment assis dans un fauteuil du salon d'un petit appartement moldu qu'il occupait pour recevoir discrètement certaines personnes. Il y avait parmi ceux acquis à sa cause, certains qui ne pouvaient décemment pas se présenter à Poudlard ou à l'Ordre du Phœnix sans que trop de questions gênantes ne soient posées.

Le vieil homme revenait d'ailleurs d'une des réunions de l'Ordre qui, comme il s'y attendait déjà, n'avait mené à rien. Vouloir récupérer Harry était une chose mais pénétrer de force au château Salazar en était une autre. La réunion de l'Ordre n'avait eu que pour unique motivation de montrer à ses membres qu'Albus voulait plus que tout sauver Harry de leur ennemi. Au moins Severus avait pu leur confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà sur les liens entre Harry et Tom mais même lui n'était pas en mesure de ramener le garçon. De toute manière Albus ne risquerait pas de perdre un espion comme Severus par une action aussi inconsidérée. La réalité était qu'il avait un autre plan en tête. Un plan qui ne nécessitait aucune participation indésirable.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer un homme caché par une longue cape noire. L'homme referma la porte derrière lui et salua Dumbledore. Albus répondit pas un mouvement de la tête et invita le nouveau venu à s'assoir face à lui.

- Mallory.

- Pr Dumbledore.

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes pour vous libérer?

L'homme lui fit signe que non. Albus fit apparaître deux tasses de thé fumantes et se calla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avec la sienne entre les mains.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert? Demanda-t-il.

- Très peu de choses, je le crains. Répondit sombrement Mallory. Le Lord Noir garde Potter caché dans un de ses appartements privés. Comme vous le savez l'accès de cette zone aux mangemorts est extrêmement limité.

- Et pour la sécurité?

- Il y a très peu d'informations qui filtrent à ce sujet aussi. Fenrir Greyback et Lucius Malfoy semblent en bonne place pour s'occuper de Potter. Peut-être cette fille, Gabrielle Spencer, serra aussi de la partie. Maintenant qu'elle est recherchée elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester cachée au château pendant un bon moment.

- De toute évidence, à l'origine Miss Spencer et Greyback étaient les seuls dans la confidence. Essayez d'en savoir plus sur cette fille, je veux savoir comment et pourquoi elle a été recrutée avant même la fin de ses études.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il existe une relation particulière entre Greyback et Spencer. Je pense qu'elle a été recrutée et directement présentée au Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à lui.

- Vraiment? S'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le sentiment qu'elle soit lycanthrope. Vous approfondirez cela discrètement. Par contre qu'en est-il pour Lucius Malfoy? Je le pensais hors-jeu pour quelques mois encore.

- Ce n'est apparemment plus le cas, il a été envoyé avec Greyback chercher le Dr McDouglas.

- Le Dr McDouglas? S'exclama le plus vieux soudain suspicieux.

- Elle a examiné Potter sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre tout va bien.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Certain. Un de mes informateurs a pu approcher Potter d'assez près pour me le confirmer.

Albus ragea intérieurement en entendant cela. Sa potion d'avortement n'était indétectable qu'après la perte du fœtus, pas avant. Hors le Dr McDouglas était une brillante médicomage, la meilleure dans son domaine. Albus avait été très contrarié de la voir choisir le camp adverse. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé passer la présence de la potion dans l'organisme d'Harry. Nul doute que Tom avait dû exiger un examen complet du jeune homme par sécurité. Cette absence de problème ne signifiait qu'une chose, Harry n'avait pas pris la potion en tout premier lieu.

« Comment est-ce possible? Je me suis assuré moi-même qu'Harry ait la potion entre les mains, j'ai fait ça un jour où Pompom n'était pas là pour le surveiller. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas bu? J'ai pourtant récupérer la fiole vide… Mais je ne l'ai pas vu la boire. Je suis certain que cette garce y est pour quelque chose, cela expliquerait aussi ce départ précipité de Poudlard. »

Albus referma ses mains sur sa tasse à moitié vide, tentant de contrôler son énervement. Les choses se révélaient encore plus compliquées encore que ce qu'il croyait. Harry savait qu'il avait tenté de lui faire perdre son enfant, une fois le garçon à nouveau entre ses mains, un simple sort de confusion ne suffirait pas à le ramener sur le chemin de l'Ordre.

« S'il le faut j'altérerai en profondeur sa mémoire pour qu'il oubli définitivement cette fois sa relation avec Tom. C'est un peu risqué pour sa santé, mais ce petit morveux l'aura bien cherché. Ensuite je n'aurai plus qu'à accuser Tom d'être à l'origine de ce petit désagrément. Il me faudra juste prendre garde à éliminer les éventuels témoins indésirables. Nous verrons bien si Miss Granger et Mr Weasley étaient ou non au courant de mes intentions. Et si c'était bien le cas, ils ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité, je n'ai que faire de traitres dans mes rangs. »

Albus se calma un peu à cette pensée et se concentra à nouveau sur son interlocuteur. À partir de maintenant il aurait les deux amis d'Harry à l'œil, il pouvait donc se préoccuper de son principal problème.

- Mallory, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier.

- Je vous écoute.

- Peu importe comment. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Ramenez-moi Harry Potter.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà le chapitre 22 est terminé! Je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, j'espère ne pas le faire attendre autant que celui-ci, j'ai un peu plus de mal que je le pensai pour me remettre dans le bain de ma fic…

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. ^^

À bientôt.


	23. Dans la fosse aux serpents

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour ce retard plus que conséquent. Je crois que je peux appeler ça le syndrome de la page blanche. Impossible d'écrire la moindre ligne pendant trois mois, il faut le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu une perte de motivation et d'inspiration, je ne suis plus parvenue à me projeter dans la fic et à en imaginer la suite…

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos review et votre patience ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 23: Dans la fosse aux serpents.

Harry soupira d'aise en s'étirant comme un chat et c'est avec un sentiment proche de l'extase qu'il se pelotonna sous ses draps doux et agréablement chauds. Dans un coin à peine réveillé de sa conscience il se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et qu'il n'était près de vouloir que ça s'arrête.

- Harry.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de protestation à l'encontre de cette voix qui le tirait hors de son état cotonneux. Qui que soit la personne qui venait le déranger, il espérait que celle-ci comprenne qu'elle était indésirable et s'en aille au plus vite.

- Harry. Réveilles-toi.

- Non, pas envie…

Poussant un grognement fatigué, il se ré-enfouit sous les couvertures. Comme plus aucun son perturbateur ne se fit entendre, Harry lâcha un soupir de contentement prêt à se rendormir dans la seconde.

- Harry, je sais que tu es fatigué mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, Harry consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Après un instant de flottement, il chercha à localiser la personne qui avait osé le réveiller à une heure inconcevable au vu de la faible luminosité de la chambre. Résigné il finit par attraper ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit et put enfin identifier son amie Gabrielle à quelques pas de lui. Avant même d'avoir pu protester contre la jeune fille pour ce réveil bien trop matinal à son goût, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter avec force. Sans entendre un seconde il se jeta hors du lit et se précipita dans les toilettes vider son estomac.

- Nausées matinales. Constata doucement Gabrielle qui avait suivi le jeune homme.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite trop occupé à calmer les violentes crispations de son ventre. Après plusieurs minutes, il finit par se redresser pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se remettre les idées en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda finalement le brun un peu calmé.

- Le maître te fait demander. Il veut que tu viennes prendre ton petit déjeuné en sa compagnie et celle de ses favoris.

- Pardon? Demanda Harry peu désireux de se retrouver en présence des plus puissants mangemorts du pays.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas seul, je serai moi aussi présente.

- Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Harry. Commença Gaby sur un ton apaisant. Tu es le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour ou l'autre il te faudra bien affronter ses fidèles, et te faire respecter par eux.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Je sais. Tout ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui c'est prendre ton petit déjeuné en la présence des favoris. Ce sont les meilleurs et les plus respectés des mangemorts, quand ils t'auront accepté les autres suivront. Personne ne tentera rien contre toi, le maître sera à tes côtés, et exceptionnellement moi aussi.

- Tu ne devrais pas?

- Je suis un simple mangemort. Je pense que le maître veut que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu ais quelqu'un que tu connaisses près de toi pour t'aider à t'intégrer.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

- Je t'ai apporté de nouveaux habits. Continua-t-elle en lui tendant une pile de linge. Tu devrais de dépêcher d'aller prendre une douche, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Peu désireux de précipiter sa rencontre avec ces fameux favoris, Harry pris autant que possible son temps pour se préparer. Malheureusement pour lui, Gaby n'était pas vraiment de cet avis et ne cessait de le presser au travers de la porte pour qu'il s'active un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle pu voir apparaître le jeune homme mieux habillé qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec un pantalon et des bottes noires et une chemise pourpre. Avec cette tenue et ses cheveux en bataille, Harry était très agréable à regarder, ce que la jeune fille ne se priva pas de faire pour taquiner son ami.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas mal lorsque tu ne portes pas de vieux habits trois fois trop grands pour toi. Lui lança-t-elle avec un regard appréciateur.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il savait que la jeune fille ne faisait que le taquiner pour détendre l'atmosphère et le mettre plus à l'aise, mais il n'aimait pas trop devoir montrer son corps trop rachitique à son gout. Sentant le léger malaise de son ami, Gabrielle ne commenta pas plus et invita le jeune homme à la suivre.

Le trajet dura quelques minutes et Harry pu constater avec désolation qu'une fois encore il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer le chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs. Tout à coup Gabrielle s'arrêta à une intersection et resta figée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaby? Demanda-t-il narquois. Tu es perdue?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un regard si grave qu'il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

- Harry. Commença-t-elle un peu tendue. Tu sais qui va être présent autour de la table, n'est-ce pas?

- Ben oui… Répondit-il confus. Voldemort, toi et d'autres mangemorts.

Gabrielle se mordit les lèvres soudain très ennuyée par la situation.

- Harry, tu te rends bien compte que parmi les favoris il y aura… Bellatrix Lestrange?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En l'espace d'une seconde toute couleur quitta le visage du jeune homme qui se sentit envahir de colère et de tristesse au souvenir de cette femme qui avait tué la seule famille qui lui restait.

- Harry…

- Elle va être là? Cracha-t-il. Devant moi comme si de rien était?

- Harry, je sais que tu la hais pour la mort de ton parrain mais…

- Mais quoi? Hurla-t-il. Je devrais rester là à supporter sa présence sans broncher?

- Oui.

Harry sentit tout son corps se tendre de rage mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste Gabrielle s'empressa de le plaquer durement contre le mur le plus proche. Les mains fermement placées de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, elle le fixa de son regard dur comme pour le défier d'oser l'interrompre.

- Maintenant ça suffit. Siffla-t-elle. Je comprends parfaitement que tu la haïsses, elle a tué ton parrain, le dernier membre de ta famille en qui tu tenais. Mais écoutes-moi bien, Bellatrix Lestrange est cruelle et complètement folle. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre à propos d'elle, c'est que les sentiments que tu lui portes sont tout ce qu'il y a de réciproque. Elle ne te veut sûrement pas du bien mais elle se tiendra tranquille parce que tu es sous la protection du maître. Elle a reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas te faire de mal et elle ne prendra pas le risque de s'attirer sa colère.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Cracha Harry en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

- Ha vraiment? S'énerva son amie. N'aimes-tu donc pas le Lord?

- Je… je ne comprends pas… Répondit-il soudain confus.

- Et bien je vais t'expliquer. Lança-t-elle sévèrement. À partir de maintenant du vas devoir te rentrer dans la tête que tu es le compagnon du maître. Même si ce n'est pas encore officiel, c'est en tant que tel qu'il t'a présenté à ses favoris. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer si tu réclames la tête de Bellatrix pour assouvir ta vengeance?

- Elle a tué Sirius. Plaida-t-il.

- Elle a tué un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Un ennemi.

Harry serra les poings en détournant le regard, comprenant un peu où voulait en venir Gabrielle mais refusant toujours de l'admettre.

- Si tu la tues, tu seras perçu comme quelqu'un qui pourra éliminer comme bon lui semble ceux qu'il n'aime pas parmi les rangs du Lord. Je doute que tu veuilles devenir comme ça. Sans parler du fait que tu risques fort de porter préjudice au maître. La guerre ne va aller qu'en s'intensifiant, il aura besoin de la pleine loyauté de ses mangemorts. Cette loyauté pourrait fort bien être compromise s'ils te représentent comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, soudain fautif. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort regrette de l'avoir choisi pour compagnon. Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées entre eux deux et Harry ne voulait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en agissant de façon inconsidérées.

- Je vais devoir la supporter alors? Demanda-t-il défait.

- Pour le moment.

Harry leva un regard étonné sur Gabrielle qui prit une expression dangereusement machiavélique. S'il n'avait pas été dos au mur, Harry aurait très certainement fait un bond en arrière tant le changement d'expression avait été brutal.

- Que veux-tu dire? Osa-t-il demander.

- Seulement que cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange est à l'heure qu'il est intouchable mais… Comprends bien qu'elle te haït et qu'elle est plutôt dérangée. Un jour, elle fera une erreur, et ce jour-là tu pourras agir. En attendant, prends ton mal en patience et reste sur tes gardes.

Harry la regarda stupéfait avant de se mettre à sourire. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amie c'était de la complicité. Elle lui faisait clairement comprendre à travers son regard que le moment venu elle lancerait elle-même l'avada kevadra qui le débarrasserait de cette femme.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Plusieurs raisons. Tu es un de mes rares amis, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu es le compagnon du Lord et c'est mon devoir de te protéger. Et aussi je suis une mangemort, j'ose espérer que rendre service au futur Prince des Ténèbres me rapportera quelques avantages non négligeables.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Harry qui comprenait pleinement pourquoi Gabrielle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Par contre la partie concernant son futur rôle de Pince des Ténèbres le perturbait et l'effrayait un peu. Voldemort ne lui avait à aucun moment parlé de quelque chose dans ce genre-là. D'ailleurs Harry doutait qu'il puisse un jour avoir la force de remplir un tel rôle.

- Par Salazar. Se lamenta Gabrielle en regardant sa montre un peu alarmée. On est vraiment en retard là. Vite suis-moi!

Sans plus attendre elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à nouveau au pas de course à sa suite. Essoufflés, ils finirent par arriver face à une immense porte en bois noire derrière laquelle Harry se doutait qu'il se trouvait les plus redoutables mages noirs du pays. Gabrielle leur laissa juste quelques secondes pour que leur cœur retrouve un rythme un peu plus normal. Elle jeta un bref regard sur Harry pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et entra doucement.

En pénétrant dans la salle, Harry resta stupéfait et effrayé par ce qu'il vit. Autant cette salle si richement décorée et lumineuse le portait à l'émerveillement. Autant la dizaine de regards pas franchement engageants qui l'accueillit lui donna plutôt l'envie de courir s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète. Au bout d'une immense table rectangulaire trônait Voldemort, encadré de part et d'autre par une bande de mangemorts plutôt farouches et un Fenrir Greyback tout sourire qui faisait presque un peu tâche tant son humeur semblait en contradiction avec le reste de l'assemblée. Oui, Harry n'avait aucune envie de se trouver là à l'instant présent. Mais trop tard pour s'enfuir car Gabrielle avait déjà eu la gentillesse de refermer la porte derrière lui coupant ainsi toute retraite pour le jeune homme.

- Vous voilà enfin. Siffla le Lord irrité par leur retard.

Sans se démonter, Gabrielle s'avança vers le maître des lieux pour s'expliquer.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, mais Harry Potter ne se sentait pas bien à son réveil. J'ai pris la décision d'attendre un peu qu'il aille mieux avant de le conduire à vos côtés.

« Ça va être de ma faute maintenant. » Pensa Harry un peu abasourdit par le répondant de son amie. « Quoi qu'il vaille mieux cette version là que la véritable raison. Je doute que Voldemort serait enchanté d'apprendre que Gaby et moi envisageons à plus ou moins long terme d'éjecter une de ses plus fidèles mangemorts hors de mon paysage. »

La réponse de la jeune fille sembla tout de même suffisante pour le Lord puisque celui-ci se calma quelque peu pour laisser place à une certaine inquiétude. D'un geste, il invita Harry à prendre place sur le siège à sa droite. Gaby s'assit quant à elle juste à côté de son ami, s'attirant ainsi quelques regards courroucés de certains qui jugeaient que ce n'était certainement pas sa place. La jeune fille les ignora superbement, se permettant même un petit sourire ironique et préférant reporter son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Est-ce qu'Harry est malade? Lui demanda ce dernier, étonnant au passage ses mangemorts peu habitués à entendre leur maître appeler le garçon par son prénom.

- Ce n'est rien de grave mon Seigneur, seulement de simples nausées matinales. Mais suite aux évènements d'hier j'ai préféré la prudence.

- Tu as bien fait. Conclut-il avant de tourner son regard inquisiteur vers son amant le faisant par la même rougir de gêne. Si ces nausées continuent tu retourneras voir notre médicomage.

Harry se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Voldemort se montrait d'une telle prévenance envers lui qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Sans compter le fait que tout ceci se passait devant témoins. Il pouvait sentir que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, sûrement goguenards ou mauvais, mais Harry n'osait pas lever les yeux pour s'en assurer. Néanmoins il fut bien obliger de stopper sa contemplation de la table lorsqu'un bol de lait chocolaté fut glissé devant son nez. Son regard se posa sur celui de Gabrielle qui l'exhortait silencieusement de sortir de son mutisme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il releva la tête vers son amant qui le regardait avec attention. De l'autre côté du Lord, il remarqua une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, caractéristique de la famille Malfoy, et pour cause, il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy en personne. L'homme semblait toujours aussi distant et étonné de sa présence en ces lieux, sentiments partagés par la femme assise à côté de lui et qu'Harry identifia comme son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le reste de l'assistance. Harry ne connaissait pas une bonne partie d'entre eux même s'il se doutait que certains avaient été de ceux rappelés par Voldemort lors de son retour.

Ignorant délibérément Fenrir qui s'amusait ouvertement de sa gêne, il repéra un visage qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir tant il redoutait cette rencontre. Bellatrix Lestrange et à ses côtés son époux, l'ayant reconnu d'après une photo vue dans la Gazette du Sorcier lors de leur évasion de la prison d'Azkaban. Un éclair de haine pure passa dans son regard, haine que lui renvoya la femme sans la moindre hésitation. Néanmoins la colère du Lord le jour d'avant avait fait son office et restait bien trop fraîche dans la mémoire de l'épouse Lestrange pour se risquer à plus qu'un regard mauvais. De son coté, Harry fut contraint de rompre le contact visuel par Gabrielle qui avait posé sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Dans un élan pacifiste peu habituel pour elle, elle avait décidé de calmer au plus vite le jeu avant que le Lord n'ait à le faire lui-même.

Sentant le malaise qui s'était installé, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, Voldemort, comprenant la raison de cette tension, reporta son attention sur le petit déjeuné, intimant ainsi aux autres de faire de même.

Petit à petit l'atmosphère commença à se détendre dans la pièce. Les discutions repartirent ici et là mais Harry resta totalement silencieux, fixant son bol d'un air absent.

- Manges un peu, chaton. Dans ton état, tu dois prendre des forces.

Mortifié, Harry rougit comme une tomate trop mûre mais s'interdit de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de lancer un regard courroucé un peu plus loin à Fenrir qui n'avait pas pu retenir un petit ricanement pas vraiment discret, mais là encore s'abstint de répliquer sachant d'expérience que quoi qu'il dise ça se retournerait contre lui avec cet homme.

« A-t-il réellement l'intention de m'appeler tout le temps comme ça? J'ai l'air de quoi moi, devant tous ses mangemorts? C'est vrai quoi! Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit chaton sans défense ou je ne sais quoi d'autre! » Pesta silencieusement Harry, énervé par la désinvolture de son amant qui n'en avait apparemment pas grand-chose à faire de son amour propre.

Mais encore une fois Harry n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde en faisant un esclandre. Les mangemorts avaient déjà assez de quoi se foutre de sa gueule à son plus grand déplaisir. Renfrogné, il se saisi d'un toast grillé et y tartina méticuleusement du beurre en ignorant tous les autres.

Voldemort le regarda faire plus qu'amusé mais ne dit rien sachant que son chaton risquait d'exploser à la moindre taquinerie de plus. Le docteur McDouglas lui avait un topo assez complet sur les petites contrariétés occasionnées par une grossesse. De même il avait eu vent de certaines sautes d'humeur assez hautes en couleur du jeune homme à Poudlard. Inutile de les provoquer par-dessus le marché, les prochains mois allaient déjà être assez mouvementés comme ça.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou lui apportant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, qui enchainait les toasts agrémentés des mélanges les plus divers et improbables, et se plongea dans la lecture du journal pour échapper à cette vision. Comme il s'y attendait « l'enlèvement » d'Harry Potter à Pré-Au-Lard faisait la une de la Gazette. Voldemort parcouru rapidement les différents articles avec un sourire moqueur avant de se mettre à rire. En une seconde le silence se fit autour de lui.

- Il semblerait Miss Spencer que vous venez de faire une percée dans la liste des mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays. Lança-t-il amusé. Vous voilà accusée de l'enlèvement du héros du monde sorcier. Vous ne pourrez plus faire un pas dehors sans avoir tous les aurors du ministère à vos trousses.

- Dans ce cas je ferais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois que j'irai faire les magasins. Répondit-elle, ayant apparemment de sérieux doutes sur la capacité des aurors à lui causer le moindre problème.

- Restes prudente quand même. Intervint Fenrir. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à Azkaban par excès de confiance.

- Te voilà bien protecteur Fenrir. S'étonna Lucius. Y-aurait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons?

- Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Intervint Voldemort qui avait de toute évidence récupéré sa bonne humeur.

- Fenrir nous ferrais-t-il des petites cachotteries? S'amusa cette fois Narcissa.

- Vous ignorez tous en effet les liens de parenté entre Fenrir et Miss Spencer. Miss Greyback devrais-je plutôt dire.

- N'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour être ta femme? Le taquine Lucius.

- C'est ma fille, idiot.

La surprise se lut un instant sur les visages avant qu'un éclair de réalisation ne passe dans le regard de Lucius. En l'espace de quelques secondes les traits de Gabrielle Spencer se superposèrent à ceux d'une autre femme qu'il avait connu il y a bien des années.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Annabelle et toi aviez eu un enfant.

- Maintenant tu le sais. Trancha le loup-garou.

Lucius Malfoy n'insista pas plus, comprenant la réticence de l'homme à parler de son épouse décédée. Il préféra reporter son attention sur un sujet moins polémique et plus d'actualité et qui était assis en face de lui.

- Un enlèvement? Je me demande bien comment Dumbledore a pu réussir à expliquer le départ volontaire de Potter.

Harry se tendit brusquement en entendant le nom de son ancien mentor. Il écouta en silence le résumé de l'article d'écrivant comment Gaby était parvenue à le droguer pour qu'Harry ne puisse pas se défendre contre Vous-Savez-Qui lors de l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard. Apparemment Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait fait la terrible révélation à la presse, jurant les larmes aux yeux de tout faire pour retrouver son cher protéger.

Tant d'hypocrisie de la part de cet homme donnait à Harry envie de vomir. Mais de toute évidence il était le seul à être révolté dans cette pièce. Même Gabrielle, sur qui reposerait toute la responsabilité de son « départ », semblait trouver la situation plus amusante qu'autre chose. Était-il donc le seul à avoir peur de Dumbledore? Le seul à craindre les représailles?

- Ne t'en fais pas chaton. Lui murmura Voldemort, le sortant soudain de ses pensées. Tu es en sécurité au château.

- Je sais…

- De toute façon je ne vais pas te laisser sans protection. Je suis certain que Miss Spencer ne verra aucun inconvénient à assurer ta sécurité.

- Bien entendu Mon Seigneur. Répondit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Et puis tes leçons vont bientôt commencer. Continua-t-il.

- Quelles leçons?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des leçons. Appelles plutôt ça des entrainements. Disons que ton niveau de combat et de magie en général est bien en deçà de ton réel potentiel.

- Et… je commence quand?

Un sourire peu rassurant se dessina sur les lèvres du mage noir alors qu'Harry avalait difficilement sa salive

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini!

Le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture et devrais être prêt pour la semaine prochaine.

En attendant j'attends avec impatience vos review!

A bientôt.


	24. Fausse sécurité

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que ma fic vous plait ^^

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite,

Bonne lecture !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 24: Fausse sécurité.

Harry s'effondra en sueur à genoux sur le sol sous ses pieds. Épuisé, il resta immobile plusieurs secondes en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il repensa à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cet état. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier quand Voldemort lui avait parlé de quelques petits entrainements. De toute évidence, le grand Lord Voldemort et lui n'avaient pas la même conception du mot petit. Ce qui était au départ destiné à l'aider à maitriser sa magie face aux perturbations liées à sa grossesse s'était transformé rapidement en entrainement intensif au combat.

Le véritable choc avait été la découverte de son professeur. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agirait de nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Les premiers jours avaient été pour le moins chaotiques, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, n'étant pas habitués à cette nouvelle distribution des rôles. Mais une fois qu'Harry eut accepté que le blond n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal et que Lucius avait réalisé qu'Harry n'était pas le petit prétentieux imbu de lui-même décrit par son fils, les choses s'étaient pas mal arrangées.

Lucius Malfoy se révélait être un très bon pédagogue et Harry n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Les leçons étaient partagées pour moitié par la théorie et à la pratique des sorts et techniques de combat appris. Pour cela les deux hommes se battaient en duel, ou plutôt Harry se démenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pendant que le plus âgé remuait négligemment sa baguette pour le contrer.

- Déjà fatigué Potter? Lança Lucius amusé en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur le plus proche.

Malgré la fatigue il trouva quand même la force de relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir mais se retint de répliquer. Il se releva avec toute l'aisance d'un vieillard atteint de rhumatismes fulgurants pour faire face à un Lucius Malfoy, frais comme un gardon, le regardant de toute sa hauteur d'un air narquois.

« Non mais quel tyran! C'est pas des manières de traiter une personne enceinte! » S'insurgea silencieusement le brun.

- Très bien Mr Potter. Vous faites des progrès. Mais vous avez toujours le même problème, vous restez trop à découvert après avoir lancé une attaque. Nous allons donc reprendre si vous le voulez bien.

Les deux hommes se remirent en position de combat. Ce fut Harry qui attaqua le premier avec un sort de désarment que le plus âgé bloqua facilement avant de contrer la seconde d'après. Des deux côtés les sorts s'enchainèrent, pas d'un très haut niveau magique le but étant surtout d'améliorer la maitrise du combat par le jeune homme.

- Protego!

- Expelliarmus!

- Deviatare! Inflamare!

- Aquamentis maxima! Rictusempra!

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sort qu'il venait de lancer laisser derrière lui une trainée… rose fluo? Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de frustration alors qu'au lieu d'envoyer Lucius voler quelques mètres plus loin, le sort lui jeta une multitude de petites fleurs blanches au-dessus de la tête.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Râla-t-il alors que son instructeur éclatait de rire. Pourquoi ça fait ça? Et arrêtez de rire, vous, ça n'aide vraiment pas!

Le blond émit un faible gloussement, même si ce dernier serait prêt à le nier sous la torture, avant de reprendre un semblant de calme.

- Je crois que nous allons faire une pause pour le moment.

Le jeune homme alla s'assoir contre un mur les yeux toujours rivés au résultat décevant de son dernier sort. Sa magie lui faisait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de blagues: les parterres de fleurs, les explosions de petites étoiles colorées, les bulles de savon, les papillons roses… Et Malfoy trouvait tout ça hilarant. Harry beaucoup moins. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait un vrai potentiel magique à exploiter. Bien sûr il avait déjà réussi par le passé des sorts de haut niveau comme le patronus, mais le sentiment d'y avoir réussi par simple coup de chance lui laissait un sentiment d'inachevé. Cette fois il s'entrainait dur avec quelqu'un de compétent et il pouvait voir ses efforts récompensés chaque jour par les nouveaux sorts appris et en résistant plus longtemps dans les duels contre le blond. Et voilà que sa grossesse mettait un frein à tout ça. Non pas qu'il regrette de porter un enfant, bien au contraire. Mais c'était si frustrant.

Il regarda distraitement son professeur faire disparaitre les fleurs un sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait cru que cet homme était capable de sourire? Un vrai sourire, pas un de ces rictus méprisants dont les Malfoy semblent si friands. Ça étonnait un peu Harry à chaque fois qu'il voyait ça mais au moins certaines barrières tombaient entre eux, rendant Lucius Malfoy plus accessible. C'était comme si une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux et Harry en avait vraiment besoin. Surtout en ce moment où Voldemort avait apparemment décidé d'envoyé les deux seules personnes dont il se sentait proche en mission. En effet, Harry n'avait plus revu Fenrir depuis ce fameux petit déjeuné de présentation. Il était, selon Gaby, retourné voir les différentes meutes de loup-garou pour les convaincre de rejoindre le Lord Noir. Quant à la jeune fille, si elle avait assisté avec lui à ses premiers entrainements, insistant pour qu'il se fasse corriger la vue après avoir perdu ses lunettes trois fois d'affilé lors d'un combat, elle avait vite été envoyée sur une mission urgente et top secrète. Tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Voldemort, c'est qu'elle reviendrait dans les prochains jours. Il se sentait seul. Et bien qu'il apprécie les efforts de son amant pour passer du temps avec lui, les problèmes que causaient le ministère et l'Ordre du Phœnix en ce moment occupaient la majeure partie du temps du Lord.

Harry appréciait plus que tout passer du temps avec Voldemort. L'homme faisait des efforts non négligeables pour se dévoiler un peu et qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre. Harry parvenait peu à peu à pardonner et comprendre cet homme complexe et qui, sur certains aspects de sa vie, lui ressemblait tant. Leur enfance difficile, leur envie de faire leurs preuves dans le monde de la magie, leur désillusion par rapport au monde aussi. Peu à peu il se rapprochait de son amant, ils n'avaient encore rien fait de très physique mais au moins, cette fois, ils semblaient en bonne voie pour devenir un vrai couple.

Un mouvement devant lui ramena Harry à la réalité. Lucius Malfoy venait de se replacer au centre de la pièce l'adjoignant à le rejoindre. Avec un soupir résigné, il se releva prêt à affronter une nouvelle fois son professeur.

Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures plus tard que son entrainement pris enfin fin. Lucius Malfoy l'avait fait travailler sans relâche mais pas au point de le laisser totalement épuisé. Après le troisième parterre de fleurs Lucius avait jugé bon de réduire un peu l'intensité des duels pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait des problèmes avec sa grossesse.

- Vous faites de gros progrès Mr Potter. Commenta Lucius. Mais à partir de maintenant nous allons alléger vos entrainements, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une fausse couche.

- Je comprends.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Après l'accouchement vous pourrez reprendre un entrainement plus soutenu. De plus vous aurez à nouveau plein accès à votre magie donc vous rattraperez vite le retard pris.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête. À maintenant trois mois de grossesse, son ventre commençait à former une bosse assez distincte et ses pantalons devenaient de plus en plus étroits. Dans quelques semaines, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire le moindre duel, le Dr MacDouglas avait été très claire à ce sujet.

'_toc, toc'_

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme d'une trentaine d'années. L'homme s'inclina pour les saluer puis se dirigea vers Lucius Malfoy.

- Mr Malfoy, en avez-vous fini ici? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie escorter Mr Potter jusqu'à son bureau.

- L'entrainement vient tout juste de se terminer. Vous pouvez l'emmener. Mr Potter, je viendrais vous chercher demain à la même heure.

- D'accord. À demain.

Après un dernier signe de tête de la part du blond, Harry suivit sa nouvelle escorte à travers les couloirs du château. Au début le jeune homme avait eu un peu de mal à devoir être tout le temps sous surveillance. Dès qu'il devait se déplacer en dehors de l'étage privé de Voldemort, le mage noir avait exigé qu'il soit sous protection. Pour le moment seuls les favoris étaient au courant de son statut auprès du Lord. Les autres mangemorts le pensaient tous prisonniers et pourraient croire qu'il était en train de s'évader s'ils le voyaient se balader seul dans les couloirs. Harry s'était donc habitué à avoir quasiment en permanence un garde du corps collé aux basques.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucius regarda la porte se refermer sur son élève. Il n'avait pas menti au jeune homme, ni même surestimé ses capacités. Potter avait réellement le potentiel pour devenir un grand sorcier.

« Assez pour être digne de trôner aux côtés du maître. » Pensa-t-il à la fois étonné et amusé par cette constatation.

Oui, Lucius pouvait voir que le jeune homme était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Quelle perte de temps cela avait été pour lui de rester avec Dumbledore. À sa grande surprise, Lucius avait découvert qu'en plus de se servir du garçon de façon tout à fait répugnante, le directeur de Poudlard avait totalement négliger l'apprentissage magique de Potter, le laissant évoluer à la même vitesse que le commun des jeunes sorciers. C'était à se demander comment Dumbledore espérait réellement que le garçon parvienne à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec autant de puissance qu'un jeune diplômé. C'était tout bonnement impossible, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche dans cette affaire.

Avec un froncement de sourcil songeur il se retourna pour faire face à la salle d'entrainement. Et surtout face à l'étendue des dégâts. Toutes les surfaces vitrées de la pièce avaient volées en éclat et un pan de mur s'était effondré sous le coup d'un bombarda maxima bien sentit. Il leva sa baguette pour réparer tout ça. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir, pourvoir rentrer chez lui retrouver sa femme et son fils qui était revenu au manoir pour les vacances.

'_toc, toc'_

Lucius poussa un soupir exaspéré alors qu'un nouvel homme faisait son apparition.

- Que se passe-t-il encore? Demanda-t-il irrité.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mr Malfoy. Souffla timidement le jeune homme d'à peine vingt, apparemment surpris par l'accueil glacial qu'il recevait. J'ai été envoyé pour escorter Harry Potter jusqu'à ses appartements.

Lucius se redressa soudain inquiet.

- Que venez-vous de dire?

- Heu… le maître m'a ordonné d'escorter Harry Potter… mais il n'est pas là… je me suis peut être… trompé de pièce…ou…

Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit fonctionnait à présent à pleine puissance. Il était impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait envoyé deux hommes différents chercher son amant. Et le jeune idiot qu'il avait sous les yeux lui disait assurément la vérité, il se liquéfiait littéralement sous son regard. Une seule conclusion s'imposait. Le premier homme qui était venu chercher Potter était forcément un traitre.

- Vite! Cria-t-il soudain. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

- Mr M-Malf-foy? Répondit le jeune homme surpris.

- Cesses de bégayer et écoutes-moi bien, c'est une urgence. Tu vas de suite rejoindre le maître et lui donner l'alerte. Lucas Mallory, un homme blanc, la trentaine, 1m80, cheveux noir, est en train d'enlever Harry Potter. Ils sont partis il y a tout juste deux minutes. Je pars à leur poursuite. Surtout dépêches-toi!

- O-Oui monsieur.

Mais le jeune homme parlait dans le vide l'autre homme ayant déjà quitté la pièce. Lucius parti en courant à l'exact opposé de la direction du bureau du Lord. Quel que soit les motifs de Mallory en cherchant à enlever Potter et le culot qu'il était prêt à mettre dans l'affaire, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de se rapprocher trop près du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry regarda tout autour de lui en ressentant un étrange sentiment de malaise. Bien qu'il se perde encore très facilement dans ce château, Harry avait tout de même commencé à se rappeler de ces trajets habituels entre ses appartements, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque où il travaillait avec Lucius Malfoy et la salle d'entrainement.

À mesure qu'il avançait dans cet enchevêtrement de couloirs, il se rendait de plus à plus compte qu'ils ne prenaient pas la bonne direction. Harry était même quasiment certain de n'avoir jamais pris ce chemin avant.

- Excusez-moi? Appela-t-il timidement. Vous êtes sûr que nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il faille passer par là pour rejoindre le bureau de Voldemort.

Son accompagnateur tressaillit légèrement mais garda son expression renfrognée et peu engageante.

- C'est bien par là. Répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Répondit-il, très agressif cette fois.

Harry sursauta sous cet éclat de voix. Cet homme lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à courant. Par prudence il préféra garder le silence mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il préférait être prêt si cela devait tourner mal.

- Potter! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement pour vois Lucius se précipiter vers lui baguette à la main.

- Potter! Écartez-vous! C'est un traitre!

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais avant de pouvoir réagir il sentit qu'on lui agrippait violement le poignet pour le tirer en arrière. Un bras passa contre sa gorge lui coupant le souffle. Son ravisseur le maintenait fermement en place d'un bras et attaquait Malfoy de sa baguette de l'autre.

Devant lui Lucius avait une marge de manœuvre très réduite. Il était contraint à n'utiliser presque que des sorts de défense, le traitre se servant de Potter comme d'un bouclier humain. Le blond ne pouvait se permettre de toucher le jeune homme sans risquer la vie du bébé.

- Rends-toi Mallory! L'alerte a déjà été donnée. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

- Nous verrons bien Malfoy!

Harry se mit à haleter, la pression contre sa gorge lui bloquait la respiration. Il commençait à ressentir le manque d'oxygène et savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps à ce rythme avant de perdre connaissance. De plus il voyait bien que Lucius ne pourrait pas attaquer tant qu'il serait dans la ligne de tir du blond.

Profitant que l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier était concentré sur son opposant, Harry rassembla ses forces pour balancer son coude le plus fort possible dans ses cotes. Sous la surprise et la douleur, l'homme relâcha sa prise ce qui permit à Harry de s'enfuir. Avant même de comprenne quoi que ce soit, il vit Lucius lui foncer dessus et le tirer derrière lui pour le protéger.

Enfin libéré de tout obstacle, Lucius pu se battre à pleine puissance en ne se souciant que de la sécurité du jeune homme derrière lui. Par contre son opposant, lui, semblait plus que décider d'en finir avec le blond. Harry les regardait se battre les yeux exorbités par ce combat à mort.

Un rayon vert frôla la tête de Lucius qui se baissa juste à temps et réplica lui aussi par le sortilège de la mort. Face à un adversaire aussi coriace il avait d'hors et déjà abandonné l'idée de le capturer vivant. Les deux hommes n'avaient aucune pitié l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient conscients que le premier qui ferait une erreur serait celui qui se ferait tuer.

Des bruits de course derrière lui, firent perdre à Lucius sa concentration l'espace d'une seconde. Mallory en profita et lança un sort qui percuta le blond de plein fouet. Lucius Malfoy s'écroula au sol dans un cri, son bras gauche et une partie de son torse recouverts de sang. Dans un dernier effort il se redressa pour lancer un sortilège de mort qui atteignit sa cible.

Mallory s'écroula à terre, les grands ouverts de stupeur. Avec un gémissement de douleur, Lucius se lança retomber sur le dos. La douleur de ses blessures était presque intenable. Un voile noir passait sur ses yeux. Il n'entendit même pas les cris et les pas autour de lui. Mallory mort, il se laissa juste emporter dans l'inconscience.

Assis un peu plus loin, Harry ne put qu'assister impuissant à toute la scène. Une dizaine d'homme venaient d'arriver, courant dans tous les sens. Certains s'occupaient de ce fameux Mallory, s'assurant qu'il était bien mort. D'autres s'approchaient de Lucius pour lui porter secours. Lui-même était tenu en joue par deux mangemorts qui semblaient le prendre pour un ennemi.

- Ça suffit! Cria une voix. Baissés vos baguettes.

- Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, gamine. Répondit un des hommes.

Les yeux de la gamine en question se mirent à flamboyer de rage. Gabrielle, parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle, pris une profonde respiration pour garder son calme et, avec la voix la plus glaciale qu'elle possédait, entreprit de faire entendre raison à l'idiot qui lui faisait face.

- Il ne doit être fait aucun mal à Harry Potter. Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors baissés vos baguettes.

- Tu crois connaitre mieux que nous les intentions du maître? Rétorqua l'autre homme avec arrogance. Il a tenté de s'enfuir. Il va aller faire un petit tour aux cachots. Et si tu ne changes pas de ton très vite, ma belle, tu vas aller l'y rejoindre.

- Ah vraiment? Siffla Gabrielle en sortant sa propre baguette.

L'arrivée soudaine de Voldemort, MacNair et Goyle l'empêcha de remettre les deux hommes à leur place et par la même de faire une grave erreur. Le mage noir balaya rapidement le couloir du regard avant de donner ses ordres.

- Amenez Lucius à l'infirmerie et Mallory à la morgue. MacNair, trouve tout ce que tu peux sur Mallory. Je veux savoir si cette tentative vient du ministère ou de Dumbledore. Goyle, fait renforcer toute les sécurités du château.

- Bien, maître.

La plupart des mangemorts quittèrent alors les lieux. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort, Gaby, Harry toujours assis par terre et les deux mangemorts qui tenaient encore le jeune homme en joue.

- Relèves-toi chaton. Demanda Voldemort à la grande surprise des deux autres hommes qui n'y comprenaient rien.

Harry se releva difficilement. Gabrielle se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Harry raconta rapidement les derniers événements au mage noir qui l'écouta en silence. L'espace d'un instant le jeune homme craint que ce dernier ne le croit pas mais il fut vite détrompé.

- Bien. Gabrielle, raccompagnes Harry dans ses appartements. Quand à vous deux. Rajouta-t-il en fixant les deux hommes. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir donné l'ordre qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry Potter. Pourquoi vos baguettes sont-elles toujours pointées sur lui?

Les deux mangemorts devinrent aussi pâle que des fantômes. Ils bégayèrent de brèves excuses avant de disparaitre comme s'ils avaient la mort aux trousses sous le rire goguenard de Gabrielle.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé!

Ah ah, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce soit Lucius Malfoy le professeur d'Harry!

Je sais. Toujours pas rapprochement entre Voldemort et Harry mais promis ça va être pour très, très bientôt.^^ Encore un peu de patience!

Sinon, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite des scènes de combats mais je ne suis pas parvenue à faire mieux. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais à décrire… je suis déçue.

Enfin bref, j'attends quand même vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ^^


	25. Passions et aversions

Je suis désolée pour ce temps d'attente excessivement long pour un chapitre dont le déroulement était pourtant assez clair dans ma tête. Ces derniers mois je n'arrive presque plus à écrire et j'ai de grandes difficultés à me projeter dans cette fic tout comme dans celles que j'ai en projet.

Je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour le poster dans un délai raisonnable mais ça ne sera tout de même pas avant deux ou trois semaines à causes de mes exams.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie grandement pour votre patience et pour toutes vos review qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé à continuer cette fic que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'abandonner.

Note: Attention ce chapitre contient des rapports sexuels entre hommes.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 25: Passions et aversions.

Gabrielle ouvrit rapidement la porte et se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour laisser passer Harry. Dès qu'il fut rentré dans le petit salon, elle referma la porte. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au canapé, alluma rapidement un feu pour réchauffer la pièce et s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme avec une expression inquiète. Harry était anormalement passif et s'était laissé faire sans décrocher un mot depuis la tentative d'enlèvement échouée. Heureusement, le jeune homme n'était pas blessé mais il semblait toujours sous le choc. Sans doute avait-il cru que le château de Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrirait une protection à toute épreuve. Malheureusement il existait des espions et des traitres dans chaque camp. L'attaque d'aujourd'hui n'en était que le douloureux exemple.

Harry avait dû se sentir terriblement seul ces derniers jours. Gabrielle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir été là pour le jeune homme mais sa mission avait été d'une importance majeure. À tel point qu'elle avait été étonnée de se l'être vu confier par le maître au lieu d'un mangemort de plus haut niveau qu'elle. Mais elle avait fait de son mieux et, avec Goyle qui était son partenaire pour la mission, ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait autant horrifiée qu'écœurée. Harry était loin de se douter de tous les périls qui le guettaient au dehors et de ce que Dumbledore était prêt à faire pour arriver à ses fins. Gabrielle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le moindre doute quant à savoir si ce dernier était ou non à l'origine de cette tentative d'enlèvement. Le directeur de Poudlard voulait récupérer son protégé et était prêt à tout pour le faire.

Mais pour le moment le problème n'était pas là mais plutôt de trouver un moyen pour sortir Harry de son mutisme. Gabrielle claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. Une fois encore Harry ne réagit pas au son produit pas plus qu'à l'arrivée de la créature. Avec un soupir la jeune fille demanda deux tasses de thé à l'elfe qui s'exécuta dans la seconde.

- Harry. Appela-t-elle doucement. Bois ça, ça va te faire du bien.

Elle lui glissa une tasse fumante dans les mains avant de se saisir de la sienne. Harry sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il resta un moment étonné de se retrouver dans ses propres appartements puis finit par tourner un regard troublé vers son amie.

- Gabrielle. Est-ce que Lucius va s'en sortir?

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il avait l'air sérieusement blessé. Mais c'est un homme solide, il va se battre pour sa vie.

- Je l'espère.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté tant sa gorge était serrée. Gabrielle comprit alors assez vite se qui tourmentait son ami. Une fois encore, il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Lucius Malfoy. Le seul coupable c'est ce sale traitre de Mallory et la ou les personnes qui ont commandité ton enlèvement.

Ce dernier hocha simplement de la tête. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un homme avait failli l'enlever. L'emmener loin de son amant. Et pour le compte de qui? Le ministère de la magie? Dumbledore? Si Lucius Malfoy n'était pas intervenu, il n'osait penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé. Un tremblement lui échappa à cette pensée mais aussitôt la main de Gabrielle sur son bras le rassura.

Gabrielle se mordit doucement la lèvre. Elle avait volontairement omit de faire part de ses soupçons sur Dumbledore à son ami. Harry avait pour le moment besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral et non qu'on lui démontre une fois de plus à quel point son ennemi pouvait être cruel et avait des intentions abominable envers lui et son bébé. Avant toute chose Harry devait retrouver un sentiment de sécurité sinon il deviendrait à coup sûr paranoïaque.

- Gaby? S'exclama tout à coup Harry faisant presque sursauter la jeune fille.

- Oui?

- Que fais-tu ici?

Avec toute cette agitation, Harry venait tout juste de se rendre compte que la jeune fille était censée se trouver hors du château, en mission, depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi donc était-elle à nouveau là?

- Oh c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas encore au courant. Je suis rentrée il y quelques heures. Je faisais mon rapport au maître quand un mangemort est venu donner l'alerte. Nous avons vraiment eu peur d'arriver trop tard.

- Nous? S'étonna Harry. Voldemort aussi a eu peur?

- Tu en doutes? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Un peu. Avoua-t-il en rougissant. C'est que ça semble encore si irréel.

- Il est vrai que son inquiétude était assez subtile à déceler - c'est du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont on parle après tout - mais il était vraiment inquiet pour toi. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme de 70 ans pourrait courir aussi vite.

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé jusqu'à présent mais c'était vrai en y repensant, son amant était bel et bien septuagénaire même si c'était très loin de se ressentir au vue de son physique. Étrangement le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait ait l'âge d'être son grand-père ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Au point où il en était à présent, il n'était plus à une bizarrerie prés dans sa relation avec Voldemort.

- Oubli tout ça pour le moment. Lança Gabrielle, soulagée de voir Harry plus détendu et souriant. Vas plutôt prendre une douche. D'ici là nous aurons sûrement des informations sur Mallory et des nouvelles de Lucius Malfoy.

Avec un hochement de tête Harry approuva la jeune fille. Il était vrai qu'il sortait tout juste d'une séance d'entrainement intense avant tous ces évènements. Quitte à attendre impatiemment des nouvelles de Lucius et de son amant, autant le faire en sentant le propre et non la sueur. Et puis peut être qu'un petit instant de détente sous la douche lui changerait les idées.

En quelques gorgées, Harry termina son thé et, après que Gabrielle lui ait assuré qu'elle resterait là à l'attendre, parti vers sa chambre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un cri de rage en froissant dans sa main la missive qui s'y trouvait. Il venait tout juste de recevoir un message d'un de ses espions parmi les mangemorts. Mallory était mort. Cet incapable avait échoué et maintenant la sécurité autour d'Harry Potter allait être telle qu'une pareille chance de récupérer le gamin serait quasiment impossible.

« C'est une catastrophe. Tous mes plans tombent à l'eau les uns après les autres. Bientôt mes chances de faire revenir ce morveux de mon côté seront quasi nulles. Tom ne va plus laisser qui que ce soit approcher Harry après ce fiasco. Et il ne lui faudra non plus pas longtemps pour comprendre que je suis derrière tout ça. Le ministère est une telle passoire que les informations auraient filtrée à un moment ou un autre. »

Oui le ministère de la magie se révélait être un véritable gruyère. Les secteurs stratégiques y étaient hautement surveillés par les mangemorts. Et pas des moindres, des mangemorts comme Malfoy ou MacNair qui possèdent une influence dévastatrice sur les plus hauts dirigeants et qui, sous leur image publique de sainteté, ne peuvent être inquiétés de leurs actes.

« C'est un comble. Le bras droit de Voldemort peut faire la pluie et le beau temps dans ce pays, et moi on me traite comme un vulgaire laquais. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait depuis des décennies pour le monde sorcier, on me remercie en rejetant l'enlèvement de Potter sur moi. Comme si j'étais au courant de l'identité de cette espionne infiltrée parmi mes propres élèves. Comme si j'avais encouragé ce morveux à suivre les yeux fermés une mangemort. Comme si j'étais responsable de cette attirance malsaine qui l'a poussé dans les bras de son ennemi! »

Albus poussa un soupir désespéré. La frustration l'empêchait de raisonner clairement, et ressasser sans cesse la trahison de l'élu ne l'aiderai ait pas à se calmer. La simple pensée du garçon avec Tom le rendait malade tant par cette trahison que par l'image écœurante que lui renvoyait ce couple et qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de silence pour reprendre contenance et pouvoir réfléchir posément à son problème.

« Après cette tentative avortée d'enlèvement, Tom va resserrer la sécurité autour d'Harry. Le morveux va être quasiment intouchable jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. En plus de ça, Tom n'attendra pas éternellement avant de rendre officielle leur relation. Et à ce moment-là j'aurai bien trop à faire à contenir le ministère pour m'occuper d'Harry.

Je n'ai pourtant pas d'autre choix que de prendre mon mal en patience. Harry n'est pas encore devenu officiellement un traitre et j'agirai avant que cela n'arrive. Il me reste un dernier espion capable de l'approcher et au moment opportun, il passera à l'action. Je pourrai alors me débarrasser de cet enfant de malheur et ramener l'élu à ma cause. »

Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, Albus commença à former un nouveau plan pour contrer son plus vieil ennemi. Plus tard dans la soirée, il irait contacter son espion pour lui donner ses instructions. Mais avant il avait un autre problème qu'il devait régler. Reprenant son expression de grand-père bienveillant, le vieil homme se dirigea vers sa cheminée. D'un mouvement fluide il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot placé près du foyer et la lança dans le feu crépitant.

- Pr MacGonnagall. Appela-t-il distinctement.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le visage de la directrice adjointe apparu dans les flammes.

- Vous vouliez me voir Albus?

- Oui Minerva. J'ai besoin de voir immédiatement certains de vos élèves.

- Certainement. Mais lesquels?

- Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Dites-leur de venir dans mon bureau. C'est assez urgent.

- Bien.

La femme disparue de l'âtre et Albus se permit un sourire satisfait en retournant s'assoir derrière son bureau. Les deux soit disant anciens meilleurs amis du survivant allaient avoir des choses à expliquer à commencer par leur inaction lors de la fuite d'Harry Potter. Le vieux directeur était persuadé que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger en savaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le prétendaient. Il était plus que temps de tester la vraie loyauté de ces deux-là.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry sortit de sa douche propre et apaisé. Ce moment de détente lui avait permis d'évacuer une grande partie de stress causé par les évènements de l'après-midi et il se sentait à présent plus en forme pour attendre avec Gabrielle des nouvelles de Lucius. Le jeune homme s'habilla en vitesse et alla rejoindre son amie dans le salon à côté. Mais en franchissant la porte il eut la surprise de voir que la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus là.

- Où est Gaby? Demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai renvoyé dans ses quartiers. Elle revient d'une longue mission et a besoin de repos.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et alla s'assoir auprès de son amant alors que celui-ci lui faisait signe de la main de venir le rejoindre. Une fois face à face, Harry se mit aussitôt à rougir. Voldemort l'observait d'un regard impénétrable rendant le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise.

Avec un regard scrutateur, Voldemort détailla longuement le plus jeune pour s'assurer encore une fois de sa santé. Gabrielle Spencer lui avait pourtant assuré qu'Harry allait bien et n'était pas physiquement blessé, mais il ne parvenait pourtant pas à chasser le sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'était emparé de lui lorsque l'alerte avait été donnée.

Harry subit l'examen silencieux que lui faisait passer son amant sans rien dire. Le visage indéchiffrable de l'homme face à lui le rendait perplexe. Il lui rappelait celui qu'avait eu Voldemort pendant l'été, cette fameuse nuit où il était venu le trouver en sang après un combat. Il s'en était alors suivit un interlude sexuel plutôt brutal avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve jeté dehors comme un déchet dont on ne veut plus.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry à ces souvenirs douloureux. Voldemort s'en aperçu mais se mépris sur sa cause pensant que cela était dû au fait qu'il fixait le jeune homme depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Finalement le mage noir se décida à parler le premier mettant ainsi fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Les quartiers de Mallory ont été fouillés de fonds en comble mais rien n'a pu être trouvé pouvant nous permettre de découvrir son commanditaire. Néanmoins, je reste persuadé que l'attaque vient de Dumbledore.

Harry accusa le coup en silence. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais même après tout ce que son ancien directeur lui avait fait subir, il avait toujours un peu de mal à se débarrasser des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour le vieil homme qu'il avait tant respecté.

- Alors l'Ordre de Phœnix était derrière tout ça. Lâcha-t-il plus pour se l'entendre dire que pour demander confirmation.

- Non.

La réponse de son amant l'étonna au plus haut point. Comment l'Ordre pouvait être hors de cause alors même que Dumbledore en était le chef.

- Harry, tu dois comprendre qu'il y a des actions que Dumbledore ne peut lancer au nom de l'Ordre du Phœnix. La grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre pensent se battre pour protéger le pays du mal absolu, moi. Peu seraient prêt à accepter un plan où ton sauvetage reposerait uniquement sur les épaules d'un mangemort reconnu. Surtout Mallory qui lors de la dernière guerre avait reçu le doux surnom de 'Démembreur' suite à un combat contre plusieurs aurors. De plus Dumbledore aurait été contraint de fournir un certain nombre de détails sur tes conditions de captivité dans mon château. Je veux bien qu'il fasse croire à ses partisans que tu es sous l'effet d'une drogue ou d'un sort de confusion mais tu jouis tout de même d'une trop grande liberté ici pour n'être qu'un prisonnier. Sans parler qu'en cas de succès de l'enlèvement, les membres de l'Ordre auraient exigés de te voir pour s'assurer de ton état. Le risque que quelqu'un t'entende dire que tu souhaites vivre à mes côtés avec notre enfant est bien trop grand et sèmerait le doute dans l'esprit des gens. Non, si ce vieux fou est à l'origine de l'attaque, il aura préparé ça seul. Son plan était surement de t'enlever discrètement et de t'emmener dans un lieu connu de lui seul pour 'te ramener dans le droit chemin' grâce à une potion d'oubli et quelques sorts de confusion peut-être. En tout cas, Mallory devait être son seul contact dans cette affaire. Bien sûr ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas d'autres espions dans mes rangs qui travaillent pour lui mais je pense que Dumbledore va se tenir tranquille un moment après cet échec.

Harry regarda halluciné son amant pendant un long moment ne sachant comment réagir face à ce flot d'informations. Il était soulagé que les membres de l'Ordre n'aient pas participé à l'attaque. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir s'il avait appris que Remus ou la famille Weasley avaient été impliqués. D'un autre côté, l'acharnement de Dumbledore le terrifiait et Harry en venait à se demander s'il pourrait un jour se débarrasser de l'influence de cet homme.

- Et Lucius? Finit-il par demander. Comment va-t-il?

- Il s'en sortira. Il a reçu un puissant sort de magie noire qui lui a tailladé une bonne partie de son bras gauche et de son torse. Les blessures sont soignées à présent, il ne lui manque que du repos pour récupérer de tout le sang qu'il a perdu.

- Ouf. Je suis soulagé.

Harry laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir tant il avait été inquiet pour le blond. Il était vraiment heureux d'apprendre que l'homme qui l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie n'allait pas mourir. Une partie de sa propre culpabilité s'était envolée à cette annonce.

Voldemort observa avec attention son amant, constatant avec soulagement que ce dernier allait finalement bien. Une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'un de ses mangemorts avait débarqué comme une tornade dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'on enlevait le jeune homme, il avait ressenti un mélange d'émotions contradictoires et perturbantes. Tout d'abord la rage, que quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à son compagnon était un crime qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer. Mais ensuite il avait vite été envahi par un sentiment qu'il n'était plus conscient de pouvoir ressentir jusqu'alors. La peur. Une peur sourde qui s'était insinuée dans tout son être à l'idée de perdre ce garçon à qui il s'était tant attaché sans même s'en rendre compte. La peur de perdre cet enfant à naître, cette famille qu'il avait enfin la chance de fonder.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Gabrielle qui était avec lui à ce moment-là était partie avec les premiers renforts pendant qu'il allait chercher quelques-uns de ses favoris pour être certains que Mallory n'aurait aucunes chances de s'en tirer. Mais ils étaient tous arrivés trop tard et Lucius était parvenu à éliminer le traître. Sous le coup de l'inquiétude, de la colère et de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper en personne de Mallory, Voldemort avait préféré laisser la jeune Spencer s'occuper de son amant le temps que lui-même se calme. À présent apaisé, le mage noir n'avait plus qu'une envie, prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le garder protégé de tout danger.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Voldemort se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement. Harry poussa un petit soupir de surprise mais ferma bien vite les yeux en passant ses bras sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Timidement, le jeune homme commença à répondre au baiser, écartant ses lèvres, se laissant envahir par son amant.

Voilà deux semaines que les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaitre mais n'étaient pas encore parvenus à se comprendre sur le plan physique. Maintenant la barrière qui les retenait venait de tomber, laissant libre court à leurs envies. D'abord chaste, le baiser devint plus fougueux et passionné. Harry se laissait dévorer la bouche, se soumettant avec plaisir à cette langue impérieuse qui caressait la sienne.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer de quelques centimètres par manque d'air. Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, constatant dans le regard de l'autre le même désir qui enflammait leur corps. Sans plus attendre Voldemort attrapa son amant pas les hanches et le fit décoller du canapé en même temps qu'il se levait. Harry accrocha instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme et se laissa emporter vers la chambre à coucher.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Voldemort posa doucement son fardeau sur le lit et contempla longuement son jeune amant. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées laissant s'échapper un souffle chaud et irrégulier, ce corps fin mais non moins musclé qu'il était pressé de redécouvrir. Et ce ventre, légèrement bombé, laissant deviner la vie qui était en train d'y grandir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était de retour dans son château, Voldemort posa sa main sur le ventre du jeune homme en souriant légèrement aux frissons de ce dernier face à ce contact. Avec tendresse le mage noir reprit possession des lèvres de son amant. Ses mains remontèrent sur le corps d'Harry et commencèrent à le dépouiller méticuleusement de ses habits.

Harry subissait le contact de ces mains sur sa peau avec délectation. Il ressentait chaque caresse, chaque frôlement avec une intensité folle qui le laissait à bout de souffle.

- Voldemort. Souffla Harry d'une voix presque suppliante.

Le mage noir cessa tout à coup tout mouvement. Il se redressa légèrement pour fixer Harry alors que ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour provoquer un tel arrêt dans leurs ébats.

- Ne m'appelles plus comme ça. Souffla l'homme. Tu es mon compagnon, appelles-moi Tom à partir de maintenant.

Harry se mit à rougir de plaisir. Personne n'avait le droit d'appeler Voldemort par son prénom - d'autant plus que peu le connaissait - et le mage noir venait de lui accorder pleinement ce droit. Harry était aux anges, il avait à présent le sentiment d'avoir la preuve qu'il comptait réellement pour son amant. Il n'était pas un jouet ou un porteur d'enfant pour l'autre homme, il était son égal.

- Tom.

Le prénom roula sur sa langue avec délectation avant que sa bouche ne soit à nouveau prise dans un ballet tumultueux par sa comparse. Rapidement Harry se sentit dévêtit de tous ses habits par les mains agiles de son amant. Bientôt il se trouva nu offert au regard gourmand de l'autre homme. Ses joues prirent une teinte de rouge plus soutenue alors que les mains repartaient à la découverte de son corps, enflammant ses sens.

Tom se coula au-dessus de son amant et commença à parcourir la peau qui lui était offerte avec ses lèvres. Il déposa un premier baiser le long de la mâchoire du jeune, puis continua doucement jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de l'oreille et descendit le long du cou. Avec une lenteur affolante pour Harry, il explora ensuite le torse de son jeune amant s'attardant sur les zones érogènes devenues hypersensibles depuis la grossesse et qui provoquaient de délicieux frissons au jeune homme. Arrivé au nombril, il se permit de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur le ventre, appréciant la douceur de la peau et le bombé causé par leur enfant. Enfin, comprenant que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il s'attaqua à l'intimité fièrement dressée s'échappait déjà un peu de liquide. Tom remonta son regard et accrocha celui Harry avec un sourire en coin avant de plonger vers le membre dressé pour le prendre en bouche.

L'action si soudaine arracha un cri de plaisir à Harry qui renversa brusquement la tête en arrière, l'enfonçant avec force dans un oreiller. Il écarta doucement les cuisses pour laisser plus de place à son amant et se cambra avec plus de force en sentant un doigt le pénétrer. Il se crispa légèrement de douleur mais se força à se détendre sachant que bien plus était à venir. Très vite un deuxième doigt vint le préparer. Et enfin un troisième. Les gémissements d'Harry se firent de plus en plus profonds et sonores, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir alors que son amant s'activait toujours sur son membre le menant inexorablement vers sa libération.

Sentant qu'Harry était prêt à le recevoir, Tom retira ses doigts et se redressa pour revenir prendre possession des lèvres de son amant. Le jeune homme était pantelant et offert au-dessous de lui. Cette vision de débauche le fit grogner de contentement et il se dépêcha de se relever pour se déshabiller entièrement. Une fois nu, il se rallongea entre les cuisses d'Harry et lui demanda son consentement du regard.

- Je suis prêt Tom. Souffla Harry en ramenant ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire pour l'inciter à continuer.

Sans plus d'autre hésitation, Tom pénétra lentement l'intimité d'Harry qui se crispa à nouveau de douleur. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec son amant, cela c'était produits il y a tant de temps que la douleur ressentie en était lancinante. Tom glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour se saisir du membre tendu d'Harry et se mit à le caresser doucement pour aider son amant à se détendre. Cela dura de longues minutes pour le mage noir qui se contraignait à ne faire aucun mouvement malgré le désir qui lui enflammait les reins et lui ordonnait de bouger au plus vite.

Enfin Harry se sentit prêt et le fit savoir à l'autre homme d'un coup de hanche qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Tom se mit en mouvement, lentement d'abord, se fondant dans ce corps sublime qui l'accueillait. Petit à petit les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus violent, envoyant à chaque fois le corps d'Harry en arrière, lui faisait pousser des cris de plaisir de plus à plus forts. Sentant qu'aucun d'eux ne tiendrait encore longtemps à ce rythme, Tom attrapa soudain Harry par les hanches et le souleva du matelas pour que ce dernier se retrouve assis au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme profita de cette position pour s'accrocher avec plus de force à son amant, plaquant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, pressant son membre dressé et palpitant contre les muscles abdominaux contractés de l'autre homme. Aidé par son amant qui le tenait fermement par les hanches, Harry commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas. Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois alors que le rythme de leurs ébats redevenait erratique. Enfin, Harry se souleva et s'abaissa une dernière fois sur le membre tendu. L'orgasme qui le frappa lui fit pousser un puissant cri de plaisir alors que son amant vint à son tour dans un grognement roque.

À bout de force, les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Tom se glissa doucement sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme sous son poids. Ils restèrent silencieux côte à côte, cherchant tous deux à reprendre leur souffle.

Harry garda les yeux clos, savourant cet instant. Il retrouvait enfin ces sensations qu'il avait brièvement connu pendant sa captivité et pouvait à présent les savourer en sachant qu'il ne serait pas abandonné au petit matin. La chaleur qui se répandit dans son ventre à cette pensée amena un sourire bienheureux sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry se sentait à sa place, heureux et en sécurité.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Par contre l'attente a été encore plus longue que prévue car j'ai dû réécrire toute la fin lorsque je me suis rendu compte à la relecture de la fic que le lemon de départ n'était qu'un plagiat de la première fois entre Harry et Voldemort.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'attends bien sûr vos review avec impatience pour ne faire part de vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ou pour simplement m'égueuler copieusement pour l'attente (je suis par contre moins impatiente sur ce point la).

En tout cas à dans deux - trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre.


	26. Prémices d'un grand jour

Bonjour à tous!

Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^

Je constate avec joie que cette fois-ci j'ai enfin réussit à poster un chapitre dans les délais que j'avais annoncé… ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis assez longtemps ^^ en espérant que ça dure jusqu'à ce que je termine cette fic !

En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 26: Prémices d'un grand jour.

Harry s'étira comme un chat dans son lit. Il venait de passer une nuit merveilleuse dans les bras de son amant. Il sourit doucement alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. Voldemort… non, Tom, puisqu'il devait l'appeler comme ça à présent. Tom lui avait fait l'amour avec une douceur et une tendresse surprenante mais dont Harry ne se plaignait absolument pas.

Cependant son sourire se fana en tendant le bras vers la place à côté de lui. Les draps sous sa paume, là où devrait en toute logique se trouver Tom, étaient vides et froids. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux mais ne put que constater l'absence de son amant dans le lit. Une inquiétude sourde commença alors à s'emparer de lui en imaginant toutes les raisons plus angoissantes les unes des autres qui expliqueraient le départ anticipé de l'autre homme.

Les questions se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Est-ce que son amant avait eu une urgence le poussant à partir et avait préféré laisser le jeune homme dormir tranquillement? Ou au contraire regrettait-il la nuit dernière? Avait-il l'intention de rejeter Harry comme il l'avait fait si durement pendant l'été? Est-ce que les sentiments confiés à demi-mot n'étaient que des mensonges pour le garder sous contrôle?

Harry n'eut heureusement pas le temps de paniquer plus longtemps en voyant Tom sortir de la salle de bain adjacente. Il était parfaitement habillé, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait surement de prendre. Harry s'interdit de détourner le regard devant la vision plus qu'agréable que lui envoyait son compagnon, ne voulant pas passer pour prude après la nuit enflammée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, chaton. Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, très bien.

- Tu as l'air un peu pâle, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai cru que…

- Que j'étais parti avant ton réveil?

- Oui. Répondit-il honteux.

Tom alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit près du plus jeune. Il sourit doucement face à la gêne incontestablement ressentie par Harry. Si les deux hommes s'étaient grandement rapprochés l'un de l'autre ces derniers jours, ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à un point où leur confiance réciproque allait de soi.

- N'ai donc pas l'air si embarrassé. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de me croire capable d'un comportement qui ne m'aurait posé aucun problème il y a encore quelques mois. Cette situation est nouvelle pour chacun de nous.

- Je sais. Je suis quand même désolé d'avoir tiré des conclusions aussi vite.

- Ce n'est rien. Il nous faudra du temps pour nous habituer l'un à l'autre. Mais je pense quand même qu'il est temps d'officialiser notre relation.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Harry. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt? Je veux dire, ça à peine deux semaines qu'on essaie de devenir un… couple.

- En réalité ce que je veux faire ne changera en rien notre relation. S'expliqua Tom. Nous continuerons à nous… fréquenter au rythme qui te conviendra. Je ne veux rien forcer. Mais les évènements d'hier mon fait réfléchir. Je pense que faire connaitre au monde notre liaison te mettra plus en sécurité. Premièrement, mes mangemorts sauront qu'ils ne peuvent pas te blesser et tu seras ainsi plus libre de circuler à ta guise dans ce château. Ensuite, une fois ton statut connu du grand public, cela ne préviendra pas d'éventuelles tentatives d'enlèvement mais au moins le ministère et l'Ordre du Phœnix ne pourront décemment pas te 'secourir' pour te faire reprendre ton statut d'élu.

- Je deviendrais un ennemi public alors? S'interrogea Harry.

- C'est inévitable si tu souhaites rester auprès de moi. Mais si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je peux attendre.

- Non. C'est bon. Ça devait arriver à un moment ou un autre. J'ai fait mes choix le jour où j'ai accepté de m'enfuir de Poudlard avec Gabrielle. Retarder ce moment serait comme regretter d'être venu ici, et même si mes amis Ron et Hermione me manquent, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi.

À ces mots, Tom se pencha doucement pour prendre la bouche de son amant. Harry ferma les yeux sous ce baisé infiniment tendre avant de les rouvrir, un sourire définitivement idiot plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Et quand feras-tu cette grande annonce? Questionna Harry perché sur son petit nuage.

- Ce soir.

- Quoi!

- Ce soir il y aura une fête pour la Toussaint. Répondit Tom avec un air narquois. Non pas que ce genre de célébrations m'importent mais cela me permet de garder une bonne ambiance dans mes rangs. Tous mes meilleurs mangemorts et leurs familles seront présents, ainsi que ceux de niveaux inférieurs qui m'ont bien servit cette année. Je te présenterai officiellement lors de cette soirée et demain les plus grands journaux du pays recevront un courrier les informant de cette grande nouvelle.

Harry fixa son compagnon complètement éberlué par la nouvelle. Les choses évoluaient de toute évidence très vite et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une si bonne chose. Mais un regard Tom lui confirma que ce dernier était parfaitement prêt à dévoiler leur relation à tous.

« Apparemment je suis le seul à trouver cette décision un peu précipitée. C'est vrai que je suis d'accord pour officialiser les choses entre nous mais de là à faire ça si vite. C'est vrai quoi, il vient de décider ça en deux minutes comme si de rien était, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de temps pour me préparer à l'idée. D'un autre côté, le plus tôt ce sera fait, plus vite la corvée sera passée. En plus il est vraiment inutile de laisser croire la population sorcière du pays que je suis en train de me faire torturer par 'Vous-Savez-Qui' alors qu'en réalité il est mon amant et qu'à ses côtés je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été jusque-là. Peut-être que ce n'est finalement pas si mal de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Résigné, Harry ne put que se ranger sur le même point de vue que Tom.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Lança-t-il faussement défaitiste.

- Exactement. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vais y aller. J'ai ne réunion qui m'attend.

Harry regarda l'autre homme disparaitre par la porte dans un tourbillon de cape. Une fois l'homme sorti, Harry se laissa retomber en arrière en soupirant.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins ce matin je n'ai pas eu de nausée matinale. »

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Harry apprécia un petit déjeuner copieux tranquillement installé dans son salon. Il se prépara calmement et profita d'un de ses rares moments où il ne devait pas faire face aux favoris de son amant ou bien s'entrainer comme un forcené avec Lucius, pour se détendre.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après le départ de Tom que Gabrielle déboula comme un ouragan dans sa chambre en poussant des cris stridents qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur sa tête.

- Harry! C'est merveilleux! Le maître vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle!

- Oui Gaby, c'est génial, mais calmes-toi un peu s'il te plait.

- Me clamer? Tu plaisantes j'espère? C'est une véritable catastrophe!

- Heu… je croyais que c'était une bonne nouvelle?

Harry était vraiment confus par le comportement de son amie. Était-elle enceinte elle aussi pour avoir des changements d'humeurs aussi marquants?

- Quoi donc? S'étonna Gabrielle.

- Ben ce soir… Tom et moi.

- Ha ça. Bien sûr que s'en est une. Répondit-elle à nouveau enthousiaste. Le problème c'est ta garde-robe. Ça va être une soirée très importante et tu n'as rien à te mettre.

- Oh. Et bien en fait j'ai la robe de soirée que je portais lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Que n'avait-il pas dit. À cette seconde Harry se rappela à qui il avait à faire. Gabrielle Spencer, espionne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattant émérite et surtout fille du loup garou le plus connu et le plus craint de tout le pays. Et en ce moment même, la jeune fille le regardait comme s'il lui avait envoyé à la figure la pire insulte qui existe. Harry n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, en cet instant Gaby faisait vraiment peur.

- Harry James Potter. Commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Avant la fin de la journée je t'assure que j'aurais fait un feu de joie avec tes anciennes affaires. Là dehors, continua-t-elle en désignant la porte de sa chambre, se trouvent Mme Malfoy et son fils Draco. Non! Ne dit rien, je ne veux rien entendre. Tous les quatre nous allons nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire les magasins. Nous allons refaire entièrement ta garde-robe et te trouver une tenue de soirée digne de ce nom. Nous allons passer tous ensemble une excellente journée et toi et Draco allez bien vous entendre. Je ne veux entendre aucune protestations, tout a déjà été réglé avec le maître. D'accord?

- D'accord…

- Bien. Allons-y.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la colère de la jeune femme s'envola laissant place à un visage rayonnant. Harry ne put que déglutir avec difficulté avant de suivre son amie avec autant de prudence que s'il se trouvait en présence d'une espèce particulièrement dangereuse de fauve qui serait prêt à lui bondir dessus à tout moment.

Tranquillement installés dans le canapé de son petit salon, Mme Malfoy et son fils Draco attendaient. À leur arrivée, ils se levèrent en silence. Narcissa Malfoy était tout bonnement magnifique, habillée élégamment et surtout ne portant pas son air dédaigneux habituel. Draco quand à lui était vraiment étrange du point de vue d'Harry. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face au brun qui avait été son ennemi pendant de si longues années mais qui à présent sortait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour qui son père avait risqué sa vie.

Harry fini pas s'approcher mal à l'aise. La culpabilité ressentie par rapport aux blessures de Lucius lui revenait en pleine poitrine alors qu'il faisait face à sa femme et son fils.

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy.

Puis se tournant vers Draco.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

Ça commençait bien.

- Mme Malfoy. Commença Harry. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Lucius. Je… je n'ai pas encore pu aller le voir… J'espère qu'il va mieux.

Les deux Malfoy le regardèrent un instant étonné avant que la femme ne sourit avec douceur.

- Je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, Mr Potter, mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de quoi que ce soit. Lucius va beaucoup mieux. Il sera remis d'ici quelques jours.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Répondit sincèrement Harry. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier j'étais si inquiet.

- Ne vous en faites donc pas pour mon époux. Le connaissant, dès qu'il sera en mesure de se lever, il me faudra l'attacher à son lit pour le forcer à prendre du repos.

Harry rit de bon cœur à ce commentaire. Narcissa Malfoy était décidément bien loin de l'image qu'il s'en était fait le jour où il l'avait rencontré lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. La femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas froide et distante mais bien chaleureuse, douce et engageante. L'idée qu'il avait eue d'elle semblait aussi fausse que celle qu'il avait eue de Lucius avant ses séances d'entrainement.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous devons nous préparer. Intervint Gabrielle avec enthousiasme.

- Miss Spencer à tout à fait raison. Renchérit Narcissa Malfoy. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à partir.

- Heu… Et où allons-nous? Demanda Harry.

- Mais je te l'ai dit, on va au chemin de Traverse bien sûr!

- Mais Gaby. Tu es recherchée par les aurors. Et si on me voit le ministère va nous tomber dessus.

Gabrielle le regarda un moment sans comprendre pendant que Draco étouffait un fou rire dans sa main.

- Draco, un peu de tenue je te pris. Mr Potter, je crois que Miss Spencer a omis de vous expliquer les détails de notre sortie.

- C'est vrai. Se rendit compte la jeune femme. Désolée Harry.

- Miss Spencer et vous allez prendre une potion pour changer votre apparence. Ainsi vous ne serez pas reconnus.

- Du polynectar? Ça ne va pas être dangereux pour mon bébé?

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais du polynectar, Potter? Demanda Draco narquois, ses anciennes habitudes revenant soudain à la charge.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, Malfoy. Répliqua Harry au quart de tour.

- Laisses-moi rire. Harry Potter connaissant une potion. Ça serait du jamais vu.

- Si tu veux tout savoir j'en ai déjà pris et tu n'y as vu que du feu soit dit en passant.

- Quoi?

- Bon ça suffit tous les deux! Siffla Narcissa. Draco, quel que soit ton passé avec Mr Potter, je te rappelle que maintenant il est le compagnon de notre maître et j'attends de toi que tu lui témoignes le respect qui lui est dû. Quand à vous Mr Potter, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, un comportement aussi infantile ne saurait que vous causer du tort, à vous et au maître, étant donné votre prochain statut de prince des Ténèbres. Je ne saurai que vous conseiller à tous deux de cesser ces querelles adolescentes et vous comporter comme les jeunes hommes responsables que vous êtes censés être.

- Oui madame.

- Oui maman.

Rouges comme des tomates, les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent leur regard rivé au sol sous la gêne d'avoir été grondés comme des enfants devant leur 'pire ennemi'. Certes, ils l'avaient sûrement mérité mais la honte était là. C'est finalement le rire clair et amusé de Gabrielle qui les fit sortir de leur mutisme.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter Gaby…

- Pardon Harry. Souffla-t-elle entre deux gloussements. Pardon. On en était où déjà? Ah oui, ça y est. Donc, non on ne va pas prendre du polynectar. Ce serait en effet dangereux pour ton enfant. Et de toute manière son effet est trop court. Nous n'aurons le temps de rien faire en à peine une heure. D'ailleurs quand as-tu pris du polynectar? Rajouta-t-elle en changeant soudain de sujet tant sa curiosité était forte. Tu es au courant que c'est interdit par la loi.

- Ben… en fait…

- Oui?

- En deuxième année… Avec Ron et Hermione, on cherchait qui pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard et… Malfoy…

- Vous avez cru que c'était moi! S'étouffa Draco sous le choc.

- Ben oui. Répondit Harry un peu penaud. Alors Hermione a fabriqué du polynectar en cachette et Ron et moi on a pris des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle - ne me demandez pas qui était qui je ne saurai pas le dire - et on est allé dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Quoi! Mais comment vous êtes entré par Salazar!

- Ben, c'est toi qui nous as ouvert en fait.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Gabrielle pour se calmer tant son fou rire était grand. Narcissa Malfoy avait elle-même quelques difficultés à s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Draco lui paraissait statufié. Il restait assis le regard fixé sur Harry en murmurant des malédictions à l'égard de ces 'satanés Griffondors'.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Finit-il par trancher de peur d'en apprendre plus.

Harry ne put que sourire à son tour. Le calme finit par revenir dans le petit groupe et Narcissa reprit les explications de leur sortie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, la potion que Miss Spencer et vous allez prendre est une potion de camouflage temporaire qui sera sans danger pour le bébé. Votre corps ne sera pas transformé mais seulement l'image que vous allez renvoyer. Dans le cas présent vous allez prendre l'apparence de Matilda et Terry Malfoy, deux cousins de Draco qui vivent aux Etats-Unis pour leurs études. Si l'on venait à nous poser des questions il suffira de dire que vous êtes venus passer le weekend au manoir Malfoy. Et si par malchance notre stratagème venait à être découvert, j'ai sur moi au portoloin d'urgence qui nous renverra ici. Mais Lucius est dans les bonnes grâces du premier ministre, je doute fortement que quiconque vienne regarder de trop près ce que nous ferons.

D'un mouvement souple de baguette, la femme fit apparaitre deux fioles que les deux jeunes attrapèrent.

- Voilà la potion. Et tant que j'y suis, il serait préférable pour vous deux de m'appeler Narcissa dès à présent. Et ce même après cette journée. Ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

- Merci N-Narcissa.

Harry et Gabrielle avalèrent le contenu de leur fiole. L'effet de la potion ne se fit pas attendre. Peu à peu les traits des deux jeunes se transformèrent. Leurs cheveux devinrent d'un blond très clair, leurs yeux bleus et leur peau plus pale. Le ventre rebondi d'Harry sembla se raplatir et bientôt Gabrielle et Harry furent méconnaissables. Terry et Matilda Malfoy se dévisagèrent étonnés sous le regard satisfait de Narcissa.

- Bien. La potion a parfaitement bien fonctionné. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

L'ainée du groupe pris la tête de la marche et conduisit les trois jeunes vers la zone de transplannage la plus proche. Arrivés sur place Gaby et Draco transplantèrent seuls alors que Narcissa effectua un transplannage double avec Harry pour la sécurité du bébé. La seconde d'après, ce sont quatre membres de la famille Malfoy qui apparurent dans la cour du chaudron baveur face à l'entrée du chemin de traverse.

Et le calvaire d'Harry commença.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- On a tout, là, non?

- Terry! Nous avons à peine refait la moitié de ta garde-robe! Et nous ne t'avons même pas trouvé de tenue de soirée pour ce soir!

- Mais Ga-Matilda, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là et j'ai bien assez d'habits maintenant.

- Certainement pas.

Désespéré, Harry se laissa mollement retomber dans son fauteuil au côté d'un Draco tout aussi épuisé que lui. Le regard vide que lui envoya le blond fit d'ailleurs comprendre à Harry qu'il était tout à fait inutile de chercher à se rebeller.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Comment trouves-tu cette tenue-là? Je suis certaine qu'elle t'irait parfaitement.

- Mais vous m'avez déjà trouvé deux tenues de soirée! S'exclama Harry désespéré.

- Ce n'ait pas grave ça. Intervint Narcissa. Vous aurez de nombreuses occasions de les mettre, ce ne sont pas les fêtes qui manquent à cette période de l'année.

- Je pourrai aussi bien remettre la même. Répondit Harry plein d'espoir.

Les deux femmes lui envoyèrent un regard désolé avant de retourner à leurs achats.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- C'est pas la peine, Terry. Murmura Draco pour n'être entendu que d'Harry. Mère devient une tout autre femme dès qu'elle met les pieds dans un magasin. On ne quittera pas le chemin de Traverse tant qu'elle ne sera pas satisfaite.

- Mais elles m'ont déjà trouvé une tonne d'habit. Protesta faiblement le brun. C'est beaucoup trop.

- Tu plaisantes? C'est moitié moins que ce que mère me ramène à chacune de ses journées shopping. Elle dépense des fortunes à chaque fois, père en fait des crises mémorables. Estimes-toi déjà heureux que ce soit le maître et non toi qui paie pour tout ça.

- Et pourquoi je ne paierais pas moi-même d'ailleurs? S'outragea Harry. J'ai bien assez d'argent.

- Chut. Moins fort, je te rappelle que nous ne devons pas attirer trop l'attention? Et pour ta gouverne je te rappelle que ton coffre est certainement sous surveillance. Un retrait d'argent, et hop, Dumby nous tombera dessus.

- Dumby?

- Un petit surnom que nous donnons à ce cher directeur à Sepentard. Il y a vieux citronné aussi mais ça le fait moins je trouve.

- Vieux citronné? Vraiment? Nous on l'appelait le glucosé à Griffondor.

- C'est pas mal non plus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Je savais qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

- Oui, ils ont bien plus d'affinités qu'ils ne le pensent. Quand je pense à la raison stupide qui les a fait se détester dès leur premier jour à Poudlard. Tout ça pour une poignée de main refusée.

- Mon fils a toujours fier et têtu. C'est un véritable exploit de lui faire reconnaitre ses torts.

- Voilà un trait de caractère qu'il partage surement avec Harry. S'amusa Gabrielle avant de se diriger vers les deux garçons. Nous avons fini ici. Nous devrions aller au restaurant et reprendre le shopping après. Quand pensez-vous tante Narcissa.

- Ça me semble parfait.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard d'encouragement avant de se lever et de suivre le mouvement avec autant d'enthousiasme que deux condamnés à mort allant à la potence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi qu'Harry eu enfin le bonheur de pouvoir s'écraser sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie. Pendant des heures les quatre comparses avaient dévalisé les boutiques. Ou plutôt Narcissa et Gabrielle avaient dévalisé pendant que Draco et Harry suivaient avec un engouement plus que modéré. Le brun venait d'acheter plus de vêtements en quelques heures qu'il n'en avait eu dans toute sa vie. Il était fatigué, avait mal aux pieds mais de toute évidence ces dames n'en avaient eu cure. Narcissa et Gabrielle se complaisaient à passer au crible le moindre bout de tissu qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir entre leurs mains, discutant mode et autres joyeusetés du genre avec enthousiasme, sans plus demander son avis à Harry qui, selon elles, avait un gout vestimentaire bien trop douteux.

Autant dire que la journée était passée avec une extrême lenteur et que seule la présence de Draco, son compagnon d'infortune, l'avait aidé à affronter les deux furies. Une vague de compassion l'envahi en pensant au blond qui devait subir cette corvée avec sa mère assez régulièrement. Au moins le résultat de cette sortie n'était pas entièrement négatif. Il avait à présent des habits bien à lui et non les loques de son cousin et les vêtements que lui fournissaient les elfes depuis son arrivée au château et qui venaient d'on ne sait où.

Autre point positif, avoir été forcé de rester avec Draco Malfoy pendant des heures lui avait permis de découvrir un autre homme, moins arrogant et beaucoup sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, ce n'était pas encore la grande amitié entre eux mais ils n'étaient décidemment plus des ennemis. Harry avait d'ailleurs profité de l'occasion pour remercier le blond d'avoir aidé à identifier la potion d'avortement de Dumbledore. Plutôt que de se venter, Draco avait paru étonné par les remerciements du brun et les deux garçons avaient alors conclu l'arrêt de leurs années d'hostilités.

Quand Tom entra dans la chambre de son compagnon, il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Pourquoi donc y avait-il tant de sacs dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce? Certes Harry n'avait jusqu'alors pas grand-chose de décent à se mettre mais là il avait sûrement de quoi s'habiller différemment chaque jour pendant des mois avant de remettre une deuxième fois le même vêtement.

Une fois le choc initial passé, il aperçut enfin Harry allongé sur le dos sur son lit. Le garçon ne l'avait de toute évidence pas entendu entrer. Il s'approcha lentement et pu constater que son amant ne dormait pas mais fixait juste le plafond d'un air absent.

- Harry? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui l'air fatigué. Tom alla s'assoir à ses côtés avec un sourire.

- Tout s'est bien passé?

- Tu as vu tout ce qu'elles m'ont fait acheter?

- Je reconnais qu'il y a plus d'habits que je ne l'imaginais au départ mais maintenant tu as des vêtements dignes de ce nom. C'est une bonne chose non? À moins que tu ne veuilles garder tes anciennes tenues.

- Peux pas. Gaby les as jeté dans la cheminée dès notre retour. Comment tu as pu me laisser seul avec ses deux furies? Finit-il par lui reprocher dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Je doute que Narcissa et Gabrielle apprécient réellement d'être appelées comme ça. S'amusa le plus vieux essayant d'imaginer la jeune fille mettre le feu à l'ancienne garde-robe de son amant. Et puis le jeune Draco Malfoy était là aussi non?

- Il a subit avec moi.

- Voyons chaton, ce n'était pas si terrible quand même?

Pour toute réponse Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et en ressorti une pleine poignée de tickets de caisse qu'il tendit à l'autre homme. Tom les attrapa étonné par le comportement du plus jeune. Il examina les tickets et petit à petit son sourire se fana et il commença à pâlir, pâlir.

En cet instant Tom comprit soudain le regard étrange échangé entre Fenrir et Lucius lorsqu'il les avait informé de la 'mission' confiée leur fille et épouse. Comme il plaignait les deux hommes à présent.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Ouf, ça y est, j'ai enfin terminé.

Quand même c'est à se demander si je ne passe pas autant de temps à mettre en place le déroulement des chapitres qu'à en chercher le titre, qui ne brille jamais par son originalité d'ailleurs. C'est désespérant.

À part ça, au départ je devais écrire la fameuse soirée dans ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que ça serait un peu trop rapide alors j'ai décidé de laisser mon côté sadique reprendre le dessus et de vous laisser attendre ^^ Vous pouvez me maudire, ça n'y changera rien!

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'action mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Harry se retrouve un peu moins seul au monde ^^ Tom commence (enfin) à montrer ses sentiments et une micro base d'amitié se forme entre Harry et Draco. Quand à Gaby elle devient de plus en plus déjantée !

Le prochain chapitre devrai être prêt dans une semaine ou deux alors patience ^^

En attendant j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	27. Le Prince des Ténèbres

Salut à tous!

Merci à tous pour continuer à me lire et à m'envoyer vos commentaire toujours très encourageant ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 27: Le Prince des Ténèbres.

Il paniquait.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot plus juste pour décrire Harry en cet instant précis. Debout devant la glace, le visage pâle comme la mort, il essayait tant bien que mal de se préparer pour cette soirée qu'il allait celer son destin.

« Et si ça se passait mal? Et si Tom changeait d'avis? Et si je faisais une bourde monumentale et que Tom ait honte de moi? »

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour affronter cette soirée décisive.

'_toc, toc'_

- O-oui?

- C'est moi, Gabrielle. Je suis venue voir si tout va bien. Je peux entrer?

- Bien sûr, entres.

Harry resta stupéfait en regardant la jeune fille entrer. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée bleue nuit qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, quelques mèches restant détachées encadrant son visage. Ce soir il n'avait pas devant lui Gabrielle la jeune mangemort mais Gabrielle l'héritière d'une grande famille sorcière.

- Tu es vraiment très belle. Souffla-t-il.

- Je te remercie. Répondit-elle en souriant tendrement. Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Ajouta-t-elle en remarquant sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

- Je- J'ai bientôt terminé.

La jeune femme le regarda perplexe alors qu'il se retournait devant la glace. Elle ne put que remarquer son teint cadavérique et son air angoissé. Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à attacher les boutons de sa chemise correctement.

Gabrielle s'approcha avec douceur et se plaça devant lui. Avec des gestes assurés elle entreprit de boutonner convenablement le vêtement avant qu'Harry ne le réduise en lambeaux.

- C'est une grande soirée pour toi, ce soir.

- Je sais. J-je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.

- Si tu ne l'étais pas, le maître ne t'aurait pas choisi.

- Mais je suis complètement terrifié. Admit-il à mi-voix.

- Harry. Commença-t-elle. Tu as combattu et vaincu un basilic adulte, un dragon de la pire espèce, une armada de mangemorts bien plus expérimentés au combat que toi. Tu as même survécu à plusieurs rencontres avec le maître à l'époque où il voulait encore te tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'un bal, où chacun sait pertinemment que s'en prendre à toi équivaudra à faire face à la colère du maître, soit une si grande épreuve que cela.

- Oui mais à ces moments-là je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais en danger de mort et je devais gagner pour survivre.

- Tu n'es pas non plus en danger de mort maintenant.

- Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi. Imagines si je fais quelque chose de travers.

- Je ne vois pas trop quoi. Répondit Gabrielle rassurante. C'est le maître qui va mener le jeu toute la soirée. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est rester à ses côtés, confirmer que tu as bien rejoint notre camps et laisser de côté tes sentiments inamicaux envers certains mangemorts pour qui tu aurais de la rancune.

- C'est tout?

- Je doute fortement que le maître veuille que tu fasses un discours devant tout le monde pour prouver ton changement de camps. Il t'en aurait parlé plus tôt et l'aurait sûrement préparé avec toi.

- Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça alors. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment allait se dérouler la soirée? Demanda-t-elle en aidant le jeune homme à attacher le fermoir en argent de sa cape.

- Oui. Déclaration, repas et bal.

- Et bien ça c'est du résumé. Commenta Gabrielle amusée.

La jeune femme sourit satisfaite et se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre à Harry de se voir dans le miroir. Sa tenue était assez simple mais élégante. Un pantalon noir taillé sur mesure, une chemise en soie émeraude faisant ressortir ses yeux et une cape noire ornée de broderies d'argent. Entre les deux pans de sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, Harry pouvait apercevoir le médaillon de son amant avec en son centre le cristal rouge sang.

- Merci, je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi.

- De quoi parlez-vous Mr Potter? Je suis loin d'en avoir fini.

Aussitôt dit, Gabrielle attrapa un fauteuil sur lequel elle fit assoir Harry.

- Ou as-tu rangé le pot de gel coiffant qu'on a acheté ce matin?

- Heu… dans la salle de bain je crois. Mais c'est pas la peine mes cheveux sont indompta…

Trop tard. La jeune femme avait disparu dans l'autre pièce. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'objet recherché dans la main.

- Bon à nous deux! Lança-t-elle d'un air décidé.

Harry la laissa faire. Jamais il n'avait encore réussit à coiffer ses cheveux qui selon lui étaient dotés de leur vie propre et ne faisaient que ce que bon leur semblait. Peut-être que l'entêtement de Gabrielle arriverait à en venir à bout. C'est donc totalement fasciné qu'il regarda la jeune femme coiffer et dompter sa crinière rebelle, parvenant à faire tenir en place les mèches de cheveux dans la position qu'elle désirait. Quelques minutes plus tard il put assister à un évènement sans précédents. Il était coiffé!

Pas peu fière d'elle-même, Gabrielle regardait sa chevelure telle une artiste ayant accomplie une œuvre particulièrement difficile. Harry était sidéré. La jeune femme avait réussi là où Hermione s'était cassée les dents à coup de sorts coiffants et de potions plus alambiquées les unes que les autres.

- Tu m'impressionnes. Commenta-t-il admiratif en se relavant pour se regarder en entier dans le miroir.

Gabrielle se plaça juste à ses côtés et le regarda dans le reflet un long moment.

- Tu es superbe. Dit-elle avec sincérité. Un vrai Prince des Ténèbres.

- Tu trouves?

- Oui. Et lorsque tu auras pris plus d'assurance, tu t'en rendras compte à ton tour.

Ému Harry se retourna vers son amie et la prit soudain dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. N'oublie pas que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais.

Les deux amis finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre.

- Il est temps d'y aller mon Prince. Annonça Gabrielle en s'inclinant légèrement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Assis à son bureau, Tom relu une dernière fois la lettre qu'il comptait envoyer aux plus grands journaux du pays. Satisfait, il déposa sa missive dans un tiroir. Il avait l'intention de l'envoyer aussitôt le bal terminé. Sans nul doute les salles de rédactions allaient être en effervescence cette nuit pour préparer leur une.

Cette soirée allait être déterminante. Tom avait conscience d'avoir pris sa décision avec un peu de précipitation mais les évènements l'imposaient. Une fois Harry et lui officiellement en couple, ses mangemorts se verraient obliger de porter allégeance à leur Prince. Harry allait enfin pouvoir se déplacer plus à sa guise dans le château sans craindre d'être pris à parti par ses fidèles.

Un autre point positif et non négligeable était la débâcle qui allait s'abattre sur le pays le lendemain même. Lorsque la population sorcière allait apprendre le changement de camps de leur héros national, beaucoup allaient se poser des questions. Sans parler du ministère et de ce cher Ordre du Phœnix qui s'appuyaient en grande partie sur le statut d'élu d'Harry pour s'attirer le soutien du public dans cette guerre. Quel retournement de situation, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est à présent le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres et porte son enfant. Si après ça la population ne perdait pas de sa confiance envers le camp du 'bien'.

Bien entendu sa décision n'était pas entièrement politique. L'attachement qu'il avait appris à ressentir pour Harry lui interdisait de se servir de lui comme d'une marionnette. La tentative d'enlèvement raté ne lui avait que fait prendre conscience de l'importance que le jeune homme avait pris dans sa vie. Il n'était certes pas prêt à lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais lentement et sûrement il tombait amoureux.

Tom regarda l'heure et vit que le bal allait bientôt commencer. D'un instant à l'autre la jeune Spencer allait lui amener Harry. Il invoqua rapidement une glace pour vérifier que sa tenue était bien impeccable. Dans un excès de prudence il glissa sa main dans sa poche. La bague était bien là. La salle de réception était prête. Les invités étaient implicitement prévenus qu'en cas de troubles leur prochain lieu de résidence serait ses cachots. Il ne manquait qu'une chose, le 'oui' de son compagnon lorsqu'il lui poserait LA question.

De légers coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Gabrielle et Harry étaient justes à l'heure. D'un geste il fit disparaitre le miroir et les invita à entrer.

- Je vous amène votre prince, monseigneur. Lança joyeusement Gabrielle.

En l'entendant, Tom ne put qu'arquer un sourcil étonné. De toute évidence la jeune femme qu'il avait connu si professionnelle et contenue semblait envahie par l'esprit de la fête. Ce soir elle faisait preuve à son égard d'une aisance et d'un naturel qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu en sa présence. Décidant que cette bonne humeur était plutôt encourageante pour la suite des évènements, il laissa passer sans rien dire. Malgré ses capacités de combats et d'espionnage, Gabrielle n'était qu'une jeune femme tout juste majeure, elle pouvait bien se permettre de laisser tomber son masque de représentation de temps en temps pour s'amuser un peu.

- Je vous remercie Miss Spencer. Vous pouvez rejoindre le reste des invités à présent.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure Harry.

- À tout à l'heure.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry se mit à rougir en voyant son amant le détailler sans gêne de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. Ne restant pas non plus en reste il examina lui aussi l'autre homme. Sa tenue en elle-même ne différait pas beaucoup de la sienne si ce n'est que Tom était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il était comme toujours splendide, dégageant une impression de force et de pouvoir. Harry se sentait minuscule à coté de cet homme.

- Tu es très beau. Souffla Tom d'une voix chaude.

- T-toi aussi. Répondit Harry plus timidement.

- Nous devrions y aller.

- D'accord.

Tom tendit galamment son bras vers Harry qui y posa sa main avec hésitation. L'angoisse qui s'était apaisée en présence de Gabrielle revenait en force ramenant avec elle ses questions et ses doutes. Sentant les tremblements du jeune homme, Tom se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. L'effet recherché sembla être trouvé quand il sentit Harry se calmer et reprendre un peu confiance en lui.

Tom le guida en silence vers la salle de réception où attendaient ses plus fidèles mangemorts et leur famille. Arrivés devant la grande porte, il se tourna vers son compagnon qui lui indiqua qu'il était prêt d'un mouvement de tête.

Dans la grande salle, le silence se fit aussitôt que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Tous les regards se portèrent sur le couple avançant cote à cote jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvaient deux fauteuils dignes de rois. Tous n'étant pas au courant de la nouvelle condition d'Harry Potter, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être étonnés par la présence de l'élu aux cités de leur maître. D'autres, comme Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux avaient bien du mal à masquer leur révolte et leur haine à l'égard du jeune homme qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de considérer comme un ennemi. La majorité gardait quand même le masque d'indifférence caractéristique des grandes familles sorcières et regardait leur maître passer avec respect et déférence.

Arrivés sur l'estrade, Tom et Harry se retournèrent pour faire face aux invités. Harry se sentit tout à coup impressionné par la masse de personnes présentes et qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la grande majorité. Il reconnut sans problèmes les Malfoy grâce à leur chevelure et fut soulagé de voir Lucius parmi eux debout au centre d'une foule de blonds et apparemment en bonne forme. Pas très loin d'eux il put apercevoir Fenrir et Gabrielle lui faire un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Rassuré à l'idée de ne pas se trouver dans une pièce remplie d'ennemis n'attendant qu'une chose, qu'il se casse la figure, Harry reprit un peu contenance et se sentit moins intimidé par tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

- Mes chers fidèles, commença Tom d'une voix forte. Comme vous pouvez le voir aujourd'hui, cette soirée n'a pas uniquement pour but de nous amuser et solidifier les liens entre nous. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous se demande ce qu'Harry Potter fait ce soir à mes côtés. J'irai droit au but, Harry Potter est mon compagnon.

Quelques murmures choqués se firent entendre à cette annonce mais Tom les fit taire d'un simple geste.

- Au cas où cela aurait traversé l'esprit de certains, il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une plaisanterie ni moins d'un caprice de ma part. Harry ici présent partage ma vie et porte notre enfant.

De nouvelles exclamations encore plus choquées s'élevèrent. Cette fois-ci Tom laissa passer quelques secondes laissant à ses fidèles le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Discrètement il massa une main dans le dos d'Harry qui restait silencieux et rigide à sa droite. Le jeune homme suivait avec attention les réactions de leur auditoire sans doute un peu effrayé que des attitudes trop négatives se fassent sentir. De son côté Tom ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il savait que personne n'oserait critiquer ouvertement ses choix.

- Je comprends votre étonnement. Pendant des années Harry a été mon ennemi. Les choses ont changées à présent. Harry Potter a rejoint notre camp de son propre gré et fait maintenant parti des nôtres. J'attends donc de vous un comportement irréprochable à son égard. Je vous laisse imaginer le sort qui attendra celui ou celle qui s'avisera de rompre le serment de protection que j'ai fait à Harry.

Un frisson de peur passa dans les rangs. Le message était clairement passé. Il n'y avait en effet pas besoin de plus de détail. Chacun savait ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui osaient défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela allait au mieux du séjour plus ou moins long dans un des cachots du château, au pire à des séances de tortures atroces où la mort venait vous prendre comme une libération.

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire Tom se détourna de ses fidèle pour fixer du regard Harry. Il tendit lentement la main vers lui l'enjoignant à faire de même.

- Harry. Commença-t-il d'un ton solennel. Je t'ai choisi comme compagnon et te veux à mes côtés tout au long de mon règne.

Il sortit de sa poche la bague et la présenta à Harry. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant l'anneau en or finement ouvragé et ornementé des plusieurs diamants. Le bijou, ni trop masculin ni trop féminin, étant tout simplement magnifique. Sans voix Harry releva les yeux vers le visage de son amant qui le regardait avec intensité.

- Harry Potter, acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi?

Harry n'eut pas eu besoin de réfléchir. À peine Tom eu posé la question, le jeune homme su ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Oui, je le veux.

L'espace d'une seconde le soulagement pu se lire dans les yeux de Tom remplacé bien vite par de la joie. Doucement il attrapa la main d'Harry et glissa la bague à son annulaire. Face à lui Harry semblait rayonner de bonheur. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. La proposition en mariage avait été une surprise totale pour Harry qui pensait qu'il n'y aurait que l'annonce publique de leur relation. Pendant toute la journée Tom avait eu peur de brusquer un peu trop son amant avec cette proposition et le doute que le jeune homme dise 'non' ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le moment où il avait pris sa décision jusqu'à maintenant.

Reprenant finalement contact avec la réalité, Tom se tourna à nouveau vers leur auditoire. La main d'Harry toujours bien sécurisée dans la sienne il toisa du regard ses fidèles.

- Dès maintenant vous respecterez et obéirez à Harry comme s'il s'agissait de moi. Reprit-t-il d'un ton impérieux. À présent inclinez-vous devant le Prince des Ténèbres.

Les uns après les autres tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant les deux hommes. Harry regarda cette marque de respect collectif avec émotion et une certaine fierté. Peut-être qu'il s'habituerai plus vite que prévu à son nouveau statut de Prince des Ténèbres.

Les deux hommes finirent par redescendre de l'estrade pour se mêler aux fidèles. Lucius, en tant que bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'approcha en premier, sa femme et son fils à sa suite.

- Toutes mes félicitations mon prince.

- Merci. Répondit Harry. Je vois que vous allez mieux. Est-ce bien raisonnable que vous soyez debout si tôt. Reprit-il plus inquiet.

- Je vous avais bien prévenu qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Intervint Narcissa avant que son époux n'est pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Le repos est une notion qui est totalement inconnue de Lucius.

Le dit Lucius envoya un regard sévère à son épouse qui l'ignora royalement. De leur côté Harry et Draco se retenaient de rire devant l'air outré du blond. Le jeune Serpentard s'avança à son tour vers Harry.

- Félicitations.

- Merci Draco.

- Alors comme ça tu vas te marier. Commença-t-il en s'éloignant avec le brun. Je ne savais pas que tu allais avoir droit à une demande devant tout le monde, mère et Gabrielle n'en ont rien dit aujourd'hui. Les connaissant elles n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de commérer à ce sujet jusqu'à me rendre fou.

- C'est que je n'étais pas au courant moi-même. Avoua Harry en souriant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Draco. En tout cas c'est bien ma veine tout ça.

- De quoi tu parles? Questionna Harry étonné par l'air soudain désespéré de son ami.

- Et bien j'ai 17 ans et il est d'usage de se fiancer à la fin de ses études. Ce n'est bien sûr pas une obligation mais avec ce mariage, ça va donner des idées à ma mère.

- Oh. Et tu n'as personne en vue?

- Pas vraiment. Répondit le blond évasif.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, il ment. Intervint tout à coup Gabrielle les faisant tout deux sursauter de surprise ne l'ayant pas vu approcher.

- Comment ça? Demanda Harry.

- Disons que notre cher Draco à jeter son dévolu sur une jeune fille mais n'ose pas le dire. Souffla Gaby sur le ton de la conspiration.

Harry se tourna vers Draco dont les joues se coloraient bien malgré lui d'un superbe rouge carmin. Un sourire diabolique se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adressait à nouveau à Gabrielle.

- Et qui est donc cette fameuse jeune fille qui a attiré le regard de l'héritier Malfoy?

À côté d'eux Draco grogna de mécontentement mais ne dit rien.

- Pansy. Parkinson.

- Vraiment?

Pas besoin de réponse. Le visage de blond était devenu tellement rouge que Gaby et Harry savaient que la jeune fille avait visé juste.

- Tous les deux. Lança Draco irrité en les pointant de l'index tout en vérifiant que personne n'ait écouté leur conversation. Vous vous taisez et ne répétez ça à personne. Je veux attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour faire ma demande.

- Calmes-toi Draco. Sourit Gaby conciliante. Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Si je te taquine c'est que je sais bien que Pansy t'aime beaucoup et qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.

- Tu crois?

- Mais bien sûr.

Draco sembla quelque peu soulagé par les propos de Gabrielle et se permit enfin de sourire un peu.

« Comme quoi même le garçon le plus en vue de Serpentard peut douter de ses capacités de séduction. » Pensa Harry amusé.

- Mon prince. L'appela une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, étonné pour faire face à un jeune homme totalement inconnu.

- Oui?

- Je voulais vous présenter mes respects, mon prince.

- Ha, heu. Merci. Répondit le jeune homme pris de court.

Son interlocuteur s'inclina légèrement avant de s'éloigner.

- Il va falloir travailler ta communication Harry. Commenta Gaby pendant que Draco se foutait gentiment de sa gueule.

Les trois jeunes retournèrent auprès de Tom à présent entouré de Lucius, Fenrir et d'un quatrième homme qu'Harry ne reconnut pas mais qui à la vue de sa chevelure ne pouvait être qu'un Malfoy.

« Encore un. » Pensa Harry en repensant au groupe de blond platine aux yeux bleu qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

- Vous vous joignez enfin à nous. Commenta Tom sans méchanceté en passant un bras dans le dos du jeune homme. Harry, voici Dorian Malfoy. Dorian est conseiller au département de la défense du ministère.

- Enchanté Mr Malfoy.

- De même mon prince. Répondit le blond.

- Dorian est un de mes cousins. Ajouta Lucius. D'ailleurs si vous regardez autour de vos, vous remarquerez que presque la moitié des blond présents ici font partis de ma famille.

- Ça fait une grande famille.

- Vous savez, toutes les plus grandes familles sorcières du pays ont conclu entre elles des contrats de mariage à un moment ou un autre de leur histoire. Je ne serais pas étonné que les Malfoy et les Potter soient reliés par un obscur lien de parenté datant d'il y a plusieurs siècles.

- Et bien nous voilà cousins très, très, très éloignés Harry. Interpréta Draco amusé.

- J'aurais pu tomber plus mal. Répondit Harry faussement défaitiste.

« Cousin avec Draco? Finalement ça ne me choque pas plus que ça. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours cette idée m'aurait ulcéré. » Pensa-t-il étonné.

- Vous continuerez vos divagations familiales un peu plus tard. Intervint Tom peu intéressé par la conversation. Harry, je vais te présenter au reste des invités.

- D'accord. À plus tard.

Le couple s'éloigna à la rencontre d'un autre groupe de personne. Gabrielle et Draco repérèrent certains de leurs amis de Serpentard un peu plus loin et partirent à leur rencontre.

- Ne serait-ce pas Pansy que je vois là-bas?

- Gaby, par pitié, tais-toi.

- Oui, oui.

- Salut vous deux.

- Salut Blaise.

Le petit groupe, composé de Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Millicen Bulltrose et Ethan Zambini, accueillit chaleureusement les deux nouveaux venus.

La discussion se porta rapidement sur leur tout nouveau Prince des Ténèbres et le rôle joué par Gabrielle lors du 'départ' précipité d'elle et Harry de Poudlard.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà une mangemort. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?

Le regard qu'elle lança à Millicen répondit pour elle.

- Oui bon d'accord. Mais quand même, comment ça se fait?

- Mon père m'a entrainé pendant des années. Et quand le maître a eu besoin d'un espion à Poudlard, père m'a recommandé. Répondit simplement Gaby.

- Comptez sur Fenrir Greyback pour transformer sa fille en soldat avant l'âge. Commenta Blaise désespéré.

- Tu es juste jaloux.

- Bien sûr, moi je suis obligé d'attendre la fin de mes études pour devenir mangemort.

- C'est pas plus mal. Attend un peu de voir la réaction de Dumby si une partie des septièmes années se mettaient à porter la marque.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. Intervint Ethan Zambini. Melle Spencer, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse. Proposa-t-il alors que la musique commençait à être jouée.

Constatant que déjà plusieurs couples s'étaient formés sur la piste de danse, la jeune fille posa sa main sur le bras d'Ethan en souriant.

- Avec plaisir Mr Zambini.

Le reste de la soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Harry fut présenté à tous les invités présents et ne retenu qu'une dizaine de noms sur la foule de personne qu'il venait de rencontrer. Les sceptiques ou haineux à l'encontre du nouveau Prince se firent oublier pendant la soirée par peur de la réaction de leur maître. Draco invita plusieurs fois Pansy à danser au plus grand bonheur de Narcissa. Et Ethan invita plusieurs fois Gabrielle à danser au plus grand déplaisir de Fenrir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Les différents hiboux s'envolèrent en direction des plus grands journaux du pays. Demain matin à la première heure tout le pays serait au courant des fiançailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'Harry Potter, élu du monde sorcier.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Commenta Tom en s'approchant du lit dans lequel était affalé son amant.

- Peut-être mais je suis épuisé.

- À ce point?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si fatiguant de maintenir une image calme et maitrisée pendant toute une soirée.

- Tu t'y habitueras vite. Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu t'es excellemment bien débrouillé ce soir. Tu as fait une bonne impression auprès des fidèles.

- Vraiment? Même de Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Harry, je sais que la situation est compliquée entre vous deux.

- Elle a tué mon parrain. S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Et j'ai tué tes parents.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Voyant cela Tom prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme.

- Ecoutes chaton, je ne te demande pas de devenir ami ou même d'apprécier Bellatrix mais essai juste de laisser de côté ton animosité envers elle. Bellatrix est l'une de mes plus fidèle et plus ancienne mangemort, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des querelles internes me détourner de la guerre que nous menons.

- …

- Si tu as réussi à me pardonner mes actions passées, peux-tu essayer de faire de même avec elle?

- Je… je vais essayer…

L'idée était loin d'enchanter Harry mais il n'y avait apparemment pas lieu de discuter avec Tom sur ce sujet. En son for intérieur Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à pardonner quoi que ce soit à cette femme. Pas plus que cette dernière allait faire le moindre effort pour s'entendre avec lui.

- Oublions tout cela pour ce soir. Souffla Tom en se penchant sur ses lèvres. Es-tu sûr que tu sois si fatigué que ça?

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose en tête? Demanda Harry en reconnaissant le désir dans le regard de son amant.

- Et bien, nous pourrions fêter nos fiançailles par exemple. Dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts la bague présente à l'annulaire d'Harry.

- Ça me semble être une excellente idée.

Tom embrassa doucement Harry tout en commençant à le déshabiller.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Ouf, ça y est! En plus je suis juste dans les temps!

Alors comment vous la trouvez ma petite fête de la Toussaint? Car oui nous sommes bien fin octobre! Au début ça devait être une fête pour halloween mais après je suis dit qu'une demande en mariage avec Harry déguisé en citrouille et Tom en troll des cavernes ça allait pas trop le faire. Donc c'est fête de la Toussaint, ça fait plus sérieux même si ça sonne un peu… étrange (pour moi du moins).

Petite info pour ceux qui comme moi ont perdu le fil de la grossesse d'Harry, il en est aux alentours de sa 11ème - 12ème semaine.

La suite sera prête dans deux semaines, pas avant pour cause d'indisponibilité temporaire d'ordi. Donc les réponses aux review auront-elles aussi un peu de retard mais que cela ne vous empêche de me laisser vos commentaires ^^.

A très bientôt!


	28. Le leader de la lumière

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi encourageant et qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.

J'ai un peu de retard pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Toutes mes excuses, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment et puis j'ai entièrement refait ce chapitre deux fois par ce que le résultat ne me convenait pas du tout. En tout cas j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 28: Le leader de la lumière?

Albus serra les dents, les poings, les fesses et tous les autres muscles de son corps. La colère et la frustration se rependaient dans ses veines et il lui fallait tout son self control pour garder une apparence à peu près calme. Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir était dur à encaisser. Une fois de plus ses plans étaient remis en cause par son vieil ennemi. À croire que l'adage concernant Harry Potter était vrai, lorsque le garçon était dans les parages, les choses devenaient totalement imprévisibles.

Le brouhaha autour de lui était incessant lui donnant l'impression de se trouver au centre d'une ruche d'abeilles en colère. À la place d'abeilles il y avait les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais la colère, elle, était bien là. L'indignation aussi. L'incompréhension. La trahison. La douleur.

Au nouveau QG de l'Ordre, ses principaux membres étaient réunis dans leur salle de réunion. Sur la table étaient étalés tous les journaux du pays et leurs titres aussi aguicheurs qu'apocalyptiques écrit en gras sur les premières pages.

_**Les effroyables fiançailles de Vous-Savez-Qui et du garçon qui a survécu!**_

_**Panique dans le pays: le Prince des Ténèbres est arrivé!**_

_**Le mystère du père de l'enfant de l'Elu est enfin dévoilé!**_

_**Harry Potter: traître ou victime?**_

Pendant la nuit, tous les journaux du pays avaient reçu la nouvelle des fiançailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'Harry Potter par une missive signée de la main même du mage noir. Cela n'avait pas trainé après ça. Les salles de rédactions n'avaient pas eu besoin de se le faire redire une deuxième fois pour constater qu'il s'agissait là du scoop du siècle. Il y avait en effet de quoi écrire. Les gros titres étaient accompagnés de photos des deux concernés et de la fameuse lettre du mage noir. Après tout ça avait dû être un jeu d'enfant pour les journalistes pour polémiquer sur le pourquoi du comment de ses fiançailles. Si oui ou non Harry Potter était un traitre. Est-ce ou non la fin du monde? Et tout un autre tas d'idioties qui allaient tenir en haleine les lecteurs.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la presse avait fait son travail à une vitesse fulgurante au point que deux heures après avoir reçus le courrier de Vous-Savez-Qui, les articles avaient été écrit, les journaux bouclés et mis en ventes. De ce fait, le ministère et l'Ordre du Phœnix avaient pu faire la désagréable découverte de la nouvelle de la même façon que le reste de la population sorcière d'Angleterre, en ouvrant le journal du matin.

Albus était pour le moins contrarié. Ce n'était pas tant par l'officialisation de l'aventure d'Harry avec Tom qui arrivait bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu que par le fait qu'il l'avait pas su avant que cela arrive dans la presse du matin. De toute évidence ses espions, incapables de s'éclipser quelques minutes de la petite sauterie d'hier soir, avaient jugé que faire la fête était plus important que de le prévenir de ce qui se passait. Résultat ils n'avaient donné la confirmation des fiançailles qu'une heure après la publication des journaux. Tout ça sans parler de tous ces journalistes dont pas un n'avait cru bon de tenir les autorités au courant de tout ceci.

Autant dire que contrarié était peut-être un peu faible pour décrire Albus Dumbledore en ce moment. Ulcéré conviendrait sûrement mieux.

« Bravo Tom. Cette fois c'est toi qui m'as pris de cours. Je pensais réellement avoir plus de temps avant que tu n'officialises ta liaison avec Harry. » Pensa Albus avec amertume.

Il jeta un regard aussi impassible que possible sur ses fidèles. Deux clans semblaient se distinguer ayant chacun leur théorie sur les évènements. Il y avait ceux qui clamaient haut et fort qu'Harry ne les avait pas trahit et qu'il était manipulé par Voldemort qui a empoisonné son esprit. D'un autre côté, il y avait ceux qui croyaient à la trahison de l'élu et voulaient le voir pourrir au fond d'une cellule à Azkaban.

Minerva MacGonagall asseyait tant bien que mal de tenir le rôle d'arbitre et de faire régner un minimum d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm. La directrice adjointe de Poudlard se tenait entre Remus Lupin et Maugrey FolOeil pour empêcher les deux hommes de s'entretuer. Remus défendait avec ferveur le fils de ses meilleurs amis défunt pendant que Maugrey clamait qu'après la façon si particulière avec laquelle Harry Potter avait été enlevé à Pré-au-lard, la trahison n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Albus ne fit rien pour calmer les choses. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation et analyser un peu les conséquences de l'annonce publique des fiançailles de Tom et Harry. Dans moins d'une heure une nuée de hiboux allait s'abattre sur lui de toutes parts, exigeant des explications qu'il ne voulait pas donner. Fudge allait surement le convoquer dans les prochaines minutes pour lui demander des comptes. Cet incompétent allait très certainement le tenir responsable de ce fiasco et le jeter en pâture à la presse pour sauver sa place comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt lors de 'l'enlèvement' d'Harry à Pré-au-lard.

D'un certain coté le vieil homme se sentait en effet responsable. Il avait sous-estimé son ennemi. Il avait pensé avoir encore quelques jours pour agir. Qui aurait cru que dès le lendemain de sa tentative d'enlèvement, Tom allait, sur un coup de tête, demander Harry Potter en mariage devant tous ses meilleurs mangemorts et dans la foulée prévenir tous les journaux.

« Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Un mariage! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête? Pourquoi vouloir s'enchainer à Harry comme cela? Officialiser le changement de camps du garçon aurait été amplement suffisant. Est-ce que leur relation aurait tellement évolué? Sont-ils devenus si proches que le mariage soit devenu une option envisageable? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se dire que non.

« En deux semaines? Impossible! Cela semble un peu court pour créer un lien fort entre eux, surtout avec leur passé bien trop chargé. Peut-être pensent-ils être assez forts pour s'unir l'un à l'autre mais on n'efface pas six ans de haine aussi facilement. Si je récupère Harry assez vite il reste une chance de modifier sa mémoire et lui faire croire qu'il a été abusé par Tom. Je dois juste agir avant le mariage, avant que Tom ne lui prouve concrètement son engagement. »

Une ébauche de plan se forma dans son esprit. Concrètement ses plans initiaux ne changeraient pas tant que cela. Albus devait récupérer au plus vite Harry si possible avant qu'il ne soit considéré comme un mage noir par le ministère. Il lui faudrait juste trouver les mots pour convaincre Fudge qu'Harry est manipulé par Voldemort et qu'il ne soit pas déclarer être un traitre. Une fois l'élu à nouveau dans ses mains et l'enfant mort, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles même et la guerre reprendrait le cours qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre.

Apaisé par cette pensée encourageante, le tumulte ambiant autour de lui le toucha enfin. Apparemment, pendant ses délibérations intérieures, la tension était montée d'un cran parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Remus, plus enragé que jamais, avait sorti sa baguette et seule Minerva, qui le retenait par le bras, l'empêchait de se jeter sur Maugrey pour lui faire la peau. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs n'attendre qu'un geste du loup-garou pour attaquer. Une pagaille infernale régnait, si bien qu'Albus avait plus l'impression d'assister à une bagarre entre adolescents plutôt qu'à une réunion de la résistance contre les forces du mal.

- Silence!

Sa voix grave et puissante résonna dans toute la pièce, réduisant tous ses occupants au silence. Pour un peu il se serait cru dans la grande salle de Poudlard, obligé de jouer de la voix pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves indisciplinés.

- Je comprends votre colère et votre douleur mais l'heure n'est pas à nous laisser emporter par nos émotions. Pendant que nous nous déchirons pour savoir si oui ou non Harry nous a trahit, Voldemort continu d'étendre son influence et prend peu à peu le contrôle du ministère de la magie et du pays.

- Mais Albus, nous ne pouvons pas croire que le jeune Potter ait pu rejoindre les forces du mal!

- Et pourquoi pas! Coupa Maugrey d'un ton venimeux. Il porte bien son enfant.

- Issu d'un viol! Intervint Remus les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites!

- Maugrey! Vous dépassez les bornes!

- Assez!

Cette deuxième intervention d'Albus ramena à nouveau le calme et chacun se rassit à sa place en s'envoyant des regards lourds de sens. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient assez indécis sur la conduite à tenir mais d'autres comme Maugrey et Remus avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur les évènements. L'ancien auror prenait à la lettre sa célèbre injonction 'Vigilance constante' et n'accordait donc aucun crédit à l'éventuelle innocence d'Harry. Quant à Remus l'idée même d'une trahison d'Harry lui était insupportable. Le loup-garou, déjà hanté par la culpabilité depuis l'enlèvement d'Harry et son viol pendant l'été, était plus qu'accablé par ce nouveau coup porté à l'honneur du fils de son meilleur ami. Pour lui il était tout simplement impossible qu'Harry ait pu accepter d'épouser Voldemort sans avoir été au préalable menacé et drogué.

- Il est vrai que la situation dans laquelle se trouve Harry prête en effet à confusion.

- Mais… Intervint Remus.

- Je sais Remus, je comprends votre peine. Mais étant aux mains de Voldemort depuis plusieurs jours et sa grossesse aidant, l'esprit d'Harry a pu être embrouillé au point de se rallier volontairement à son ennemi.

Il laissa passer un silence un peu théâtral pour laisser son auditoire encaisser la nouvelle. Albus savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses fidèles ne devaient surtout pas croire à la trahison d'Harry.

- Je comprends que cette annonce dans les journaux puisse jeter le trouble sur nos esprits. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons exclure le fait que nous ne possédons pour l'heure que de la version de Voldemort. À l'heure où nous parlons peut-être qu'Harry est en train de croupir au fond d'un cachot, ignorant tout de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Nous ne savons après tout pas si Harry a réellement consentit à ces fiançailles.

- Des espions ayant assisté à ce moment-là nous ont pourtant confirmés que Potter était présent à la cérémonie et qu'il semblait parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Je comprends Kingsley mais dois-je vous rappeler dans quel état de faiblesse Harry doit se trouver actuellement? Enceint de son ennemie et affaibli par deux semaine d'emprisonnement, il est peu probable qu'Harry ait été en mesure de combattre un sort d'Imperium. L'enfant qu'il porte est aussi un moyen de pression que peut utiliser Voldemort pour le contrôler. Personne ici n'ignore le désir d'Harry d'avoir une famille. Harry pourrait être prêt à sacrifier sa liberté et devenir un pariât aux yeux du monde pour garder son enfant en vie.

- Alors vous croyez qu'Harry est obligé de faire ce qu'il fait, Albus? Vous croyez qu'il reste un espoir qu'Harry nous revienne?

- Oui Minerva. N'oubliez pas la prophétie. Harry Potter est l'élu. Lui seul peut vaincre Voldemort. Quelles que soient les intentions de Voldemort, elles ne sont sûrement pas en faveur d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué le garçon alors. Il est entre ses mains et il ne fait pourtant rien. Si Harry est aussi faible que vous le dite il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le tuer. La prophétie serait alors accomplie et Voldemort pratiquement invincible.

- L'enfant.

- Vous - vous croyez qu'il veut un héritier?

- C'est une possibilité.

- De mieux en mieux. Cracha Maugrey. Comme si un mage noir ne suffisait pas, voilà que la relève est déjà en route.

Cette fois personne ne répliqua. La perspective d'un héritier de Voldemort ne plaisait à personne. D'autant plus que cet enfant était le fruit de Voldemort lui-même et de l'élu.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient l'impression d'être dans une impasse. En effet, comment récupérer Harry Potter prisonnier du château réputé impénétrable de Voldemort? Comment accomplir la prophétie si l'enfant de l'élu reste entre les mains de Voldemort?

- Quoi qu'il en soit tant que nous ne verrons pas Harry de nos yeux et ne pourrons pas l'examiner de près, nous ne pourrons statuer sur son éventuelle trahison et son état psychologique.

- Alors que faisons-nous pour l'instant?

- Je vais commencer par me rendre au ministère pour essayer de calmer Fudge. Il va très probablement me rendre responsable de tout ceci mais c'est quelque chose qui ne pourra être évité. Je vais tout de même essayer de faire éviter qu'Harry ne soit inscrit sur la liste des mages noirs recherchés. Le jeter en pâture s'il nous est toujours fidèle serait désastreux, surtout que Voldemort ne doit attendre que cela pour raffermir son emprise sur lui. Quant au sort d'Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'une opportunité se présente pour le secourir. En attendant je vous demande à tous de continuer vos missions comme avant. Nous devons continuer à surveiller les mangemorts et le ministère pour enrailler les actions de Voldemort. La situation critique que nous vivons actuellement ne saurait nous autoriser à manquer à nos devoirs envers la population de ce pays.

Quelque peu encouragés par les paroles de leur chef, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent un à un et quittèrent le QG. Remus voulu rester pour parler au vieux sorcier mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Comprenant sa détresse Albus lui renvoya un regard compatissant avant que Nymphadora Tonks ne prenne doucement le loup-garou par le bras pour le guider vers la sorite. Bientôt Albus Dumbledore se retrouva seul avec les époux Weasley.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda gentiment le vieux directeur sachant pertinemment de quoi voulaient lui parler Moly et Artur Weasley.

- Albus, avez-vous des nouvelle de notre fils et d'Hermione?

Il était bien tombé juste. De quoi d'autre aurait voulu lui parler les deux sorciers si ce n'est la disparition inquiétante de leur cher fils et de sa meilleure amie. C'était une épreuve de plus pour eux après le rapt d'Harry qui les avait déjà bien ébranlé. Albus pris un air désolé de circonstance avant de répondre.

- Je crains bien que non. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont décidé de leur propre chef de quitter Poudlard pour trouver un moyen de secourir Harry. Je n'ai depuis aucunes nouvelles d'eux.

- Comment ont-ils pu partir comme cela? Souffla Moly en larmes. Ce n'est que folie.

- Je le sais bien. La tâche que ces deux enfants se sont donnés est des plus périlleuses. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir su les convaincre d'abandonner leur projet.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Albus. Harry a toujours été un frère pour eux. C'était à nous d'anticiper leurs actions.

- Comment aurions-nous pu prédire cette quête folle? Il nous reste juste à espérer qu'ils abandonnent leur dessein lorsqu'ils auront connaissance des fiançailles d'Harry dans les journaux ou du moins qu'ils nous donnent des nouvelles pour que l'on sache qu'ils vont bien.

- Oui, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer. Merci pour votre soutien Albus.

- Je vous en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Une quinte de toux se fit entendre, se répercutant avec force sur les murs froids et humides. Le corps secoué de spasmes violent tenta de se redresser légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable mais finit par retomber au sol d'épuisement.

- Ron? Appela une voix inquiète. Est-ce que ça va?

Un grognement fatigué lui répondit. Malgré la douleur de ses membres, Hermione se releva lentement en s'appuyant contre le mur le plus proche et s'approcha en titubant de la grille en fer qui la séparait de Ron. Arrivée à cette barrière de métal froid, elle se laissa doucement retomber sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur son ami allongé à deux mètres d'elle mais pourtant inaccessible.

- Ron?

Le roux tourna lentement la tête vers elle et lui fit une pâle copie de sourire pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Je crois que cette fois nous avons de très gros problèmes.

Cette tentative d'humour péniblement articulée par le jeune homme ne fit qu'amener les larmes aux yeux de son amie.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu tousses.

- Ça va passer.

Hermione ne le cru pas. Ron ne se cru pas lui-même. Ça n'allait pas du tout et ils en étaient tous deux conscients. Tout avait dégénéré si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Maintenant ils payaient cher leur négligence.

Ils ne savaient plus exactement quand le professeur MacGonagall était venue les chercher pour qu'ils aillent voir le professeur Dumbledore. Les deux jeunes s'étaient exécutés non sans une pointe d'angoisse et avaient rejoint le bureau directorial sans attendre.

Au départ leur directeur s'était montré des plus prévenants, s'inquiétant de leur bien-être et de leur moral suite à l'enlèvement d'Harry. Les deux amis avaient joué le jeu du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis petit à petit Albus Dumbledore leur avait demandé s'ils ne se souvenaient pas de quelque chose d'important sur Harry qui pourrait permettre à l'Ordre de retrouver le jeune homme et le secourir. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de tenir bon mais le temps de se rendre compte des soupçons que leur portait le Pr Dumbledore il était trop tard.

Leur directeur n'avait pas été dupe et, dépourvu de la présence de quelconques témoins indésirables, ne s'était cette fois pas laissé mener tranquillement en bateau. À un moment les deux jeunes étaient assis devant un tasse de thé et l'instant d'après ils gisaient au sol frappés de plein fouet par deux sorts bien placés.

Depuis ils s'étaient réveillés dans un lieu inconnu, Hermione se doutant bien qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de Poudlard. Les deux Griffondors avaient eu la désagréable surprise de reprendre conscience dans deux cellules humides et sombres. Le confort y était au strict minimum, à savoir une sorte de banquette en bois contre le mur suintant au fond de leur geôle, un seau à moitié rouillé trainant dans un coin et puis basta. Les autres murs de leur cellule n'étaient autre que des barreaux, barrière assez inefficace contre les courent d'air qui les gelaient jusqu'aux os.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient donc réveillés en milieu hostile, désarmés et séparés dans deux cellules différentes. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qui les avait mis là et pourquoi. Le responsable n'avait pas tardé à faire son apparition. Albus Dumbledore tel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, froid, dangereux et calculateur. Le vieil homme leur avait tranquillement expliqué qu'ils avaient aux yeux de tous quittés Poudlard pour partir à la recherche d'Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient bien entendu argué que personne ne le croirait, que quelqu'un partirait à leur recherche. Cela n'avait fait qu'amuser leur geôlier qui leur signala au passage que ce n'étaient pas un couple de moldus et la famille Weasley, qui lui mangeait dans la main, qui allaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et au fond d'eux les deux amis savaient qu'il avait raison. Qui mettrait en doute la parole d'un des plus puissant et respecté sorcier de ce pays?

En voyant leur expression défaite et assombrie, Albus n'avait que sourit d'avantage. Les deux jeunes étaient à sa merci et il voulait des réponses. L'interrogatoire avait commencé, très certainement digne de ceux que pouvaient infliger des mangemorts. Ron et Hermione avaient eu mal, très mal, mais ils n'avaient rien lâché si ce n'est ce que leur bourreau ne savait déjà.

Finalement, après ce qui leur avait semblé des heures, Albus Dumbledore avait reçu un message, apparemment une très mauvaise nouvelle au vue du cri de rage qu'il avait poussé avant de quitter les lieux en vitesse. Les deux prisonniers s'étaient alors laissé retomber au sol sans plus bougé avec pour seul but, combattre la douleur et récupérer des forces.

Voilà où ils en étaient à présent. Le Pr Dumbledore ne s'était pas remontré pour le moment à leur plus grand soulagement. Hermione, le front toujours appuyé contre les barreaux de sa cellule regardait impuissante Ron cloué au sol. Ce dernier avait été plus durement touché qu'elle par la fureur de l'homme. Soucieux de protégé son amie, le roux avait tenté de provoquer au maximum leur bourreau pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui plutôt qu'à la jeune fille. Et cela avait marché au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione qui ne pouvait que constater l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme maintenant.

Ils avaient faim, soif, étaient blessés et congelés. Plus affaibli qu'elle, Ron commençait à vue d'œil à tomber malade, son teint pâle et ses quintes de toux de plus en plus fortes n'étant que des signes inquiétant toujours plus Hermione. Ron avait beau jouer au dur et tenter de faire bonne figure pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, Hermione savait que s'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement de là, la santé de son ami allait devenir un problème grave.

Mais personne ne s'inquiétait pour eux. Leurs parents allaient sûrement écouter les paroles de Dumbledore comme si elles venaient de Merlin lui-même. Leurs amis se poseraient peut être des questions sur leur 'départ' précipité mais n'iraient pas chercher plus loin. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui se serait vraiment inquiété de leur étrange disparition mais il était loin, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il faisait avec Voldemort, et probablement qu'il ne voulait pas être tenu au courant des moindre fait et geste ayant lieu à Poudlard après avoir été forcé de fuir cette école qu'il aimait tant.

Le fameux trio infernal de Griffondor s'était séparé plusieurs jours auparavant. Peu importai à présent que Ron et Hermione le regrettent, ils étaient seuls dans cette galère.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Comme vous le voyez je n'ai pas oublié Ron et Hermione, je me demandais juste de quelle façon j'allais les faire souffrir ^^

En tout cas j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de scènes entre Harry et Tom dans ce chapitre, ça sera pour la prochaine fois !

J'attends comme toujours vos commentaires et réactions avec impatience ^^

A bientôt!


	29. Une ombre au tableau

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et qui m'encouragent (je crois que certains d'entre vous commençaient à s'inquiéter de mon retard d'ailleurs ^^). C'est d'ailleurs en recevant les toutes dernières review du dernier chapitre que je me suis décidée à me donner un bon coup de pieds aux fesses (mentalement quand même) histoire de terminer **enfin** ce chapitre ^^

En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu du mal à m'imaginer une suite correcte à cette fic. En ce moment mon imagination débridée est envahie par des Harry Potter dominateurs, les HP/LM à tout va, et pire, des couple ne concernant même pas l'univers HP. Dur de me concentrer sur mon petit Tom/Harry avec toutes ces perturbations. Surtout que je me suis lancée dans deux (bon d'accord trois ou peut être quatre) autres fics, à chapitre en plus, ce qui ne m'aide pas. Et même si elles restent en second plan par rapport à cette fic, j'essaie de prendre un peu de temps pour m'y consacrer avant de perdre mes idées (ce qui m'est arrivé pour une d'elles et qui me prends un peu la tête depuis)...

Note: Attention ce chapitre contient des rapports sexuels entre hommes.

Bon, assez de blabla! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 29: Une ombre au tableau.

- Bonjour mon Prince.

- Bonjour.

Harry sourit doucement en dépassant l'homme qui venait de le saluer et continua tranquillement son chemin à travers les couloirs du château. Depuis un mois qu'il avait été élevé au prestigieux statut de Prince des Ténèbres, il avait eu le temps de commencer à s'habituer à ces marques de respect de la part des mangemorts. Certes, au début il avait eu du mal à voir ces hommes et ces femmes s'incliner devant lui mais, étrangement, il s'y était assez vite accoutumé.

Passer du statut d'ennemi numéro un à celui de compagnon officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été simple. Beaucoup avaient eu de la réticence à l'accepter et continuait encore aujourd'hui à voir en Harry un usurpateur qui n'avait rien à faire dans leurs rangs. Cependant personne n'osait plus lui en faire le reproche de vive voix depuis que deux mangemorts avaient passé deux semaines dans un cachot entre les mains d'un MacNair peu commode et très mécontent de se trouver à ce poste. L'état lamentable dans lequel étaient réapparus les deux jeunes avait eu tôt fait de refroidir l'agressivité de tous les récalcitrants. Même Bellatrix Lestrange, sa plus farouche opposante, avait compris le message et se tenait à carreaux pour le moment.

Outre de ne plus être considéré comme un pariât, l'avantage non négligeable de sa nouvelle situation était de pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise. Cette liberté de mouvement retrouvée, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux et plus serein. Ses gardes du corps, ou baby-sitters comme s'amusait à les appeler Draco, se faisaient relativement discrets et moins nombreux depuis quelques jours, preuve que Tom s'était un peu calmé et reconsidérait le château comme un lieu sûr pour son amant.

Oui, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué en quatre semaines. Harry avait développé une certaine complicité avec Draco. Lui et son ancienne Némésis n'avaient pu que s'étonner de leurs nombreux points communs et de cette toute nouvelle amitié qui commençait à se former entre eux. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient vu que pendant la semaine de vacances de Draco mais depuis le retour de ce dernier à Poudlard, le blond lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres pour ne pas perdre ce lien naissant.

Draco n'était bien sûr pas la seule personne dont il s'était rapproché. Au cours de la semaine suivant ses fiançailles, Harry avait été présenté à l'ensemble des enfants de la haute société sorcière, étrangement presque tous scolarisés à Serpentard. Il avait alors eu le plaisir de faire connaissance avec Blaise Zambini et son humour douteux, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicen Bulltrose et quelques autres avec qui il avait moins accroché. En définitive, tout ce petit monde s'était révélé beaucoup plus sympathique que dans ses souvenirs d'école. Les terribles et vicieux Serpentards n'étaient en réalité qu'une bonne bande de copain comme l'avait été Harry, Ron et Hermione par le passé.

Mais à présent ils étaient tous retournés à Poudlard et il ne les reverrait pas avant les vacances de Noël. La seule personne qui restait auprès de lui était Gabrielle. À son grand soulagement d'ailleurs car même s'il s'entendait bien avec Fenrir ou les époux Malfoy, ces derniers étaient souvent en mission et la différence d'âge faisait qu'ils n'entretenaient pas avec eux les relations qu'il avait avec Gabrielle et Draco.

Harry atteignit finalement ses appartements. Ceux qu'il partageait à présent avec son compagnon. En effet, une fois les fiançailles annoncées, les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils passaient presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble que ce soit dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Une dizaine de jours après la demande en mariage, Harry avait donc déménagé ses affaires dans les appartements de Tom, tout en gardant la possibilité de retourner dans son ancienne chambre si Harry en ressentait le besoin. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à présent.

Les appartements de Tom étaient tout simplement immenses. En y entrant la première fois, Harry avait été soufflé. Il avait vite pu constater, complètement ébahi, que leur superficie était presque aussi grande que la maison des Dursley. Il y avait une grande chambre dans les tons verts - héritier de Salazar Serpentard oblige -, une salle de bain attenante luxueuse équipée d'un jacuzzi où l'on entrait à dix facilement, un dressing rempli à ras bord qui lui avait donné le vertige au premier coup d'œil, un salon confortable et chaleureux, ainsi qu'un bureau bibliothèque. Harry s'y était de suite sentit bien et n'avait pas depuis regretté d'avoir franchi ce nouveau cap avec son amant.

Harry entra dans le salon et s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce. Bien sûr il n'y avait personne. Tom travaillait ses projets de conquête du pays. Lucius était occupé au ministère. Fenrir était retourné faire la tournée des meutes de loup-garou pour les rallier à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce beau monde travaillait d'arrache-pied, en partie par sa faute d'ailleurs, car depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles, les combats dans le pays s'étaient intensifiés. Seule Gabrielle n'était pas prise par de quelconques tâches impérieuses, mais malheureusement pour Harry, pour le moment elle était occupée à flirter dans un coin tranquille avec Ethan Zambini.

En clair, Harry s'ennuyait ferme.

Avec lassitude, il attrapa un livre qui trainait sur la table basse et s'affala sur le canapé. Deux minutes plus tard, le livre fut reposé à sa place laissant un Harry désespéré de trouver une occupation. Il envisagea brièvement d'aller faire une petite sieste mais c'était plus de compagnie dont il avait besoin. Il se décida finalement à aller embêter son compagnon. Après tout il était seul, enceint et déprimé, Tom n'oserait sûrement pas lui refuser quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

Sa résolution prise, Harry se releva obligé de s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs pour s'aider. Il pesta un moment sur sa condition. Il se voyait grossir de jours en jours et redoutait plus que tout de se retrouver un jour coincé dans un fauteuil, incapable de se relever tout seul.

Se dandinant légèrement, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le bureau de son amant. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra en entendant le grognement mécontent venant de l'intérieur.

En voyant qui venait le déranger dans son travail, Tom s'apaisa presque instantanément.

- Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je m'ennuie.

Tom sourit en entendant cela. Décidemment son jeune amant ne cesserait jamais de l'amuser avec ses attitudes parfois infantiles. Avec un soupir faussement lassé, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en adjoignant d'un geste Harry à s'assoir lui aussi.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu t'ennuis alors tu as décidé de venir m'ennuyer.

- Si je te gène tu n'as qu'à le dire et je m'en vais. Répondit le brun boudeur.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit encore plus. Sa grossesse aidant, la susceptibilité d'Harry était à son apogée. Le moindre commentaire pouvait conduire à ce genre d'enfantillages, soit déclencher de véritables cataclysmes. Un groupe de jeunes recrues en avait fait les frais se retrouvant les cheveux teint en rose - pour ceux avaient encore des cheveux à la sortie de leur rencontre avec Harry. Depuis plus personne n'osait commenter le poids de leur Prince, pas même ceux ayant une certaine promiscuité avec lui.

Outre la teinture des cheveux, qui avait duré plusieurs jours sur la tête de leur propriétaires et ce malgré nombre de sorts et potions pour réparer les dégâts, Harry avait été récupéré en larmes par un Tom complètement médusé qui avait tant bien que mal réussi à calmé son amant. Intérieurement l'homme s'était promis de coller aux cachots jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse d'Harry le prochain qui déclencherait une telle crise de larmes. Ce n'était certes pas de la faute de ses mangemorts si les hormones d'Harry le rendaient un peu hors de contrôle mais loin de lui l'envie de devoir à nouveau calmer son amant hystérique, persuadé de concurrencer le poids d'un cachalot adulte. Pourquoi le jeune homme avait pris cet exemple? Mystère.

- Non, tu ne me gêne pas. Le rassura-t-il. Je te taquinais un peu.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Alors comme ça tu t'ennui? La jeune Spencer est au château pourtant.

- Elle roucoule avec Zambini.

- Au grand désespoir de Fenrir, je crois bien. Plaisanta Tom.

- Oh oui. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Ethan, surtout le jour où Fenrir le prendra entre quatre yeux pour discuter de ses intentions envers sa fille.

- En attendant te voilà désœuvré et forcé de venir me voir pour avoir un peu compagnie. Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Rajouta-t-il en coulant un regard appréciateur le long du corps du jeune homme.

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne chercha pas à se dérober. L'éclair de luxure qui passa dans les yeux de Tom lui envoya des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sa petite entrevue avec Tom commençait à prendre un tournant intéressant. Bien décidé à ne pas être le seul à taquiner l'autre, Harry prit une expression plus langoureuse tout en se penchant légèrement vers le bureau entre eux deux.

- Et bien si je ne te dérange pas, alors je peux rester ici. Ronronna-t-il.

- C'est que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Le taquina Tom en retour.

- Je peux peut être te faire changer d'avis. Proposa Harry espiègle.

- Peut être.

Sur ses paroles, Tom se leva de son fauteuil pour contourner son bureau. Arrivé au niveau d'Harry il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa avec fougue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux en manque d'air. Tom ne put que sourire en voyant dans quel état était Harry. Le jeune homme avait les joues d'un beau rouge carmin, le souffle court et les yeux dilatés. Tout dans son expression montrait qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié leur échange et ne demandait pas mieux que de recommencer.

Avec un air carnassier, Tom fondit à nouveau sur Harry, prenant ses lèvres avec fougue, laissant ses mains s'égarer sous les habits pour apprécier chaque centimètre de peau découverte. Sous ses mains, il sentait Harry frémir et se cambrer de plaisir. En quelques caresses, le corps de son amant s'était enflammé sous lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute, de toutes les envies dont Harry était victime depuis sa grossesse, le décuplement de sa libido était de loin la plus appréciable.

Tom commença à caresser son amant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de son pantalon. Avec des gestes lents, il dégrafa la boucle de la ceinture et descendit la fermeture éclair. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière alors que l'autre homme libérait son érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse.

Tom se laissa tranquillement glisser au sol sans lâcher un seul instant Harry du regard. Une fois à genoux entre les jambes de son amant, il frôla de ses mains l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant petit à petit vers le membre fièrement dressé. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau sensible envoya des vagues de frissons dans le corps d'Harry.

- Tom…

- Oui? Demanda-t-il en soufflant doucement sur le membre brulant de son compagnon.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en s'agrippant fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il planta avec force ses ongles dans le bois, tentant de garder un semblant de contrôle fasse à son amant qui avait apparemment l'intention de s'amuser à ses dépens.

- Tom…. Mmmmm… plus…

Tom s'avança très légèrement et passa sa langue de long du membre dressé mais se retira presque immédiatement au grand dam de son amant de plus en plus frustré.

- Arrêtes ça! Le réprimanda Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

- Oh? Tu veux que j'arrête? Lui répondit Tom en se relevant.

- Non!

Tom éclata de rire sous le regard noir de son amant. Ses doigts passèrent doucement sur son sexe. La caresse était si légère qu'elle rendit Harry fou de désir. Plantant son regard dans celui du mage noir, Harry pu voir que ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup à le faire languir et supplier de désir. Une petite flamme rebelle s'alluma alors en lui. Lui aussi connaissait un moyen quasi imparable d'amener son amant à faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Tom, sssssss'il te plaitssssssss! Siffla-t-il.

Aussitôt les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent de désir. Pour sa part Harry avait l'air très fier de lui, ce qui fit légèrement grogner son amant.

« Alors il a fini par s'en rendre compte. » Pensa-t-il un peu contrarié que son jeune amant ait trouvé une de ses faiblesses.

Voyant que son petit manège avait les effets escomptés, Harry gémit de plaisir avant de recommencer ses sifflements.

- Ssssss'il te plaitssssss, sssssucessssss-moi-ssssssss

Oh oui, Harry avait trouvé une grande faiblesse chez son amant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce dernier perdait tout contrôle lorsqu'Harry lui susurrait des mots en fourchelangue au lit.

- Petit démon. Grogna Tom.

Le sourire d'Harry ne fit que s'élargir avant qu'il ne pousse un cri de plaisir lorsque Tom le prit enfin dans sa bouche. Sa tête bascula à nouveau en arrière alors que son compagnon commençait à faire des mouvements lents de va et viens sur son membre. La langue de son ainé passa sur toute la longue de son sexe lui faisant voir des étoile, puis il fut à nouveau engloutit dans cette antre chaude.

Tom posa ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amant pour le maintenir en place et accéléra la cadence. Sous lui, le corps d'Harry était pris de violents tremblements accompagnés de cris de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit une vague de plaisir se déverser dans ses veines et il jouit dans un dernier râle dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement en avalant la semence et le regarda, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

Lorsque son compagnon eut récupéré une respiration normale, Tom l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. De quelques caresses bien placées, il s'attela à réveiller le désir du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à gémir à nouveau dans ses bras. Doucement pour ne pas le blesser, Tom allongea Harry sur le sol en le couvrant de baisés. Les habits ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, à nouveau installé dans son fauteuil, Tom regardait son amant dormir paisiblement sur le canapé de son bureau. Les deux hommes avaient fait fougueusement l'amour à même le sol avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme comme un bienheureux dès leurs ébats terminés. Tom l'avait alors rhabillé et installé confortablement dans le canapé et l'avait regardé dormir depuis.

À présent le sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahi commençait à se dissiper et ses inquiétudes refaisaient surface. Quand enfin il sentait son compagnon en sécurité, que leur enfant grandissait correctement et que leur couple devenait de plus en plus solide, il pressentait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Lucius l'avait informé il y a quelques semaines qu'il avait appris par l'intermédiaire de son fils que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les deux amis d'Harry à Poudlard, étaient soit disant partis à la recherche de leur meilleur ami pour le secourir. Cela l'inquiétait car Gabrielle lui avait affirmé que ces deux jeunes savaient pour la grossesse d'Harry et les sentiments que lui portait jeune homme. Pourquoi quitter tout d'un coup Poudlard sous un tel prétexte tout en sachant qu'Harry était en sécurité? Ça n'avait pas de sens à moins que ce soit une ruse de Dumbledore pour couvrir le réel motif de la disparition des deux jeunes.

Plus il y pensait, plus Tom était persuadé que le jeune Weasley et cette Granger étaient entre les mains de son vieil ennemi. Le mage noir ne savait pas ce que comptait faire Dumbledore mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait donc décidé de filtrer le courrier de son amant afin qu'il ne reçoive pas une lettre l'informant de l'enlèvement de ses amis. Connaissant le tempérament d'Harry, ce dernier se précipiterait tête baissé dans un piège.

Avec l'avancement de sa grossesse, Tom voulait à tout prix éviter à Harry tout stress superflu. Quel intérêt y aurait-il à risquer la santé d'Harry alors même qu'on ne savait pas où se trouvaient les deux Griffondors, ni même s'ils étaient encore en vie? Alors pour son bien et celui de leur enfant, il lui valait mieux ne rien savoir. Draco Malfoy et les autres Serpentards susceptibles d'envoyer du courrier à Harry avaient entre autre reçu l'ordre formel de taire cette information sous peine de graves représailles.

Pour sa part, Tom avait envoyé un groupe de mangemorts enquêter sur le possible lieux d'emprisonnement des deux jeunes mais avait peu d'espoir. Quel que soit l'endroit où Dumbledore retenait ses élèves, cela devait être un lieu connu de lui seul. Ils n'étaient surement pas à Poudlard où ils pouvaient être découverts par pur hasard par des élèves un peu fouineurs, ni dans aucun lieu susceptible d'être connu par des membres de l'Ordre.

Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il ne s'agissait de rien de bon. Tom avait dans tous les cas bien l'intention de découvrir ce que manigançait son vieil ennemi.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Pfiu… un mois pour écrire un chapitre aussi court… c'est moyen tout ça…

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je sais que l'intrigue de la fic n'y est pas vraiment alors j'espère que cette petite scène entre Harry et Tom aura réussi à donner un peu de piquant à tout ça ^^

J'espère recevoir très bientôt vos commentaires, histoire de savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non ^^ (je ne me vexerai pas si c'est non parce que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que je viens d'écrire, j'ai pas vraiment suivit mon plan de fic et ça me perturbe un peu…).

À part ça, je vous dis à très bientôt pour le 30e chapitre (déjà 10 de plus que ce que je pensais faire au départ ^^) !


	30. La menace de l'intérieur

Ouf, ça y est, je poste enfin ce trentième chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. ^^

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un petit chapitre de parlotte, comme on me l'a gentiment fait remarquer ^^ mais j'ai pu voir que dans l'ensemble il avait quand même bien plu ^^

J'espère que vous trouverez plus d'action dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 30: La menace de l'intérieur.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Demanda Harry une fois le choc initial passé.

- Certain, mon Prince. Répondit Ethan.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit plus tôt? Pourquoi Tom ne m'a rien dit?

- Calmez-vous, Prince. Je suis persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait que vous préserver, vous et votre enfant.

- Mais… je…

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. En quelques minutes, il venait d'apprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis, Rom et Hermione, avaient été enlevés par le professeur Dumbledore. Et personne, pas même son fiancé, n'avait jugé bon de l'en avertir. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, que Tom lui ait caché la vérité pendant plus d'un mois, ou que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui lui annonce la nouvelle.

Harry n'osait imaginer ce que ses amis avaient pu subir entre les mains de son ancien mentor. Il était lui-même plus que bien placé pour savoir de quoi était capable le vieil homme. Dans quel état pouvaient bien se trouver Ron et Hermione.

Le pire était peut être que personne d'autre que des mangemorts ne se soient rendus compte de leur disparition. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre d'Ethan, Dumbledore avait une fois de plus réussit à bien berner son monde. Pour tous, y compris les propres parents de Ron, les deux jeunes avaient quittés Poudlard du jour au lendemain pour partir à la recherche d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentait responsable. C'était grâce à lui que Dumbledore avait pu enlever impunément ses amis.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait que les rares personnes à savoir que Ron et Hermione avaient aidé Harry à s'enfuir avec Tom qui auraient pu se douter que tout ceci était un mensonge fomenté par le vieil homme. Et le pire était que Moly et Arthur Weasley avaient une confiance aveugle en leur chef, et dans leur dos ce dernier torturait un de leurs fils et sa meilleure amie. C'en était écœurant.

- Et… comment vont-ils? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je ne vous mentirais pas. Répondit Ethan l'air grave. Ils sont loin d'être au meilleur de leur forme. Ils ont été torturés et privés de nourriture.

- Par Merlin… Souffla Harry sous le choc.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas. Dit précipitamment le jeune mangemort conscient de l'inquiétude du Prince. Leur vie n'est pas en danger.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, oui.

- Et où sont-ils maintenant?

- Ils sont toujours là où Dumbledore les avait emprisonné. Des médicomages s'occupent d'eux avant de pouvoir les rapatrier au château.

Harry fut parcouru de frissons. Il voyait bien qu'Ethan essayait de le rassurer sur l'état de santé de ses deux amis mais la situation avait tout de même l'air grave. De toute évidence, les deux jeunes étaient blessés au point de ne pas pouvoir être transportés immédiatement en lieux sûr.

- Je veux les voir! Ordonna-t-il soudain d'une voix ferme. Je veux que l'on me conduise à eux.

Ethan parut soufflé un instant pas cet ordre impérieux puis sourit, rassurant.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là, mon Prince.

- Vraiment?

- La planque de Dumbledore a été sécurisée par les mangemorts. Assura le jeune homme. Connaissant votre amitié à l'égard de monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyé pour que vous puissiez les voir au plus vite.

- Il a fait ça? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui.

- Il veut que j'aille là-bas?

- Je vous rassure. Dumbledore n'y est pas, ni aucun de ses fidèles d'ailleurs. L'endroit est sans danger à présent.

Harry resta indécis un instant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom voulait le faire aller dans une des cachettes de Dumbledore. Même si celle-ci était sécurisée. Son amant était d'habitude si méfiant et protecteur, au point même où Harry n'avait pas pu quitter le domaine du château depuis son arrivée.

D'un autre côté, Tom semblait s'être calmé depuis quelques temps. Il acceptait qu'Harry ne soit plus sous surveillance constante. Au grand soulagement du jeune homme soit dit en passant. Sans doute son amant craignait-il sa réaction face à son omission. Tom devait très certainement se douter que son très cher Prince n'apprécierait pas d'avoir été mis sur la touche de cette façon. Et ce pour finalement apprendre, après la bataille, que ses meilleurs amis avaient vécu l'enfer et étaient dans un sale état.

Peut-être Tom pensait qu'en permettant à Harry de voir les deux blessés sans attendre, il s'épargnerait une partie de la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur lui. Les hormones aidant, Harry savait qu'il pouvait être redoutable. Certains mangemorts semblaient avoir une peur terrible de déclencher par inadvertance une saute d'humeur qui pourrait au mieux les mettre dans une situation inconfortable, au pire les humilier publiquement.

Quoi qu'il en fût, si Tom acceptait qu'il quitte le château pour voir ses amis, Harry n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. L'heure était plus à soutenir Ron et Hermione qu'à s'insurger contre son amant.

- D'accord, je… je vais me changer et on y va.

En effet, Ethan avait trouvé Harry en plein petit-déjeuner et le pyjamas-robe de chambre était loin d'être la tenue idéale pour l'endroit où il se rendait.

- Très bien, je vous att…

Deux coups portés à la porte interrompirent le mangemort dans sa phrase.

- Entrez. Dit Harry en se demandant qui encore venait lui rendre visite de si bon matin et pourquoi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle qui parut étonnée de voir Ethan là.

- Bonjour mon Prince. Salua-t-elle. Ethan.

- Bonjour Gaby.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage inquiet d'Harry.

- Oui, non. Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que ça ira mieux quand j'aurai pu voir Ron et Hermione.

- Quoi? S'exclama la jeune femme complètement perdue.

- Ils… ils ont été enlevés par Dumbledore.

- Tu en es sûr? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus surprise.

- Oui. Ça fait des semaines. Tom… il ne m'a rien dit.

- Pour te protéger, j'en suis sûre.

Gabrielle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et le prit longuement dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- Tu ne savais rien? Demanda Harry, la voix rendue roque par les larmes refoulées.

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec Poudlard. Et le Maître a sûrement du verrouiller toutes les infos pour que tu n'en saches rien. Si tu veux mon avis, il a très bien fait.

- Mais…

- Tu es enceint. Je comprends l'amitié que tu éprouves pour Granger et Weasley mais tu dois avant tout protéger l'enfant que tu portes. Trop de stress pourrait avoir des conséquences sur votre santé à tous les deux.

- Je… tu as raison, mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça maintenant. Pourquoi disais-tu vouloir voir Granger et Weasley? Où sont-ils?

- Ils ont été libérés. Répondit Harry avec soulagement.

- Quand?

Harry se tourna vers Ethan qui répondit à sa place.

- Cette nuit.

- Et où sont-ils? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Encore dans la cachette de Dumbledore. Reprit Harry l'air sombre. Des médicomages s'occupent d'eux avant de les transférer ici.

- Tu dois être impatient qu'ils arrivent.

- En fait, je vais les rejoindre là-bas.

- … Vraiment?

- Oui, Tom est d'accord.

- Tu l'as vu?

- Non, il a envoyé Ethan me chercher.

Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Tout cela la préoccupait mais elle tacha de ne pas le montrer. Harry, trop concentré par ses deux amis, ne remarqua pas son silence et continua sur sa lancée.

- Tom m'attend sur place. Alors je vais vite aller me changer.

Sur ce, Harry fonça dans sa chambre laissant Ethan et Gabrielle seuls. Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux attendant un geste de la part de l'autre. Ce fut Ethan qui bougea le premier.

- Gabrielle. Appela-t-il pour obtenir l'attention de la jeune femme. Allons marcher un moment en attendant que le Prince soit prêt.

Toujours silencieuse, elle le suivit hors des appartements du Prince et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir isolé où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

- Tout va bien, Gabrielle?

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant de cette opération?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait craindre que tu ne révèles tout au Prince avant la libération des deux hottages.

- Mmm.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas en colère d'avoir été mise à l'écart?

- Bien sûr que non.

Gabrielle se tenait droite, dos à Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Qu'il voit sa tristesse et sa honte. Elle était la fille de Fenrir Greyback, entrainée à l'espionnage et à repérer les failles dans le comportement des autres depuis son enfance. Et cette fois, elle n'avait rien vu.

Ethan pensait-il réellement qu'elle allait gober sa petite histoire? Peut-être bien que Weasley et Granger étaient entre les mains de Dumbledore. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait en sorte qu'Harry n'en sache rien. Mais de là à croire qu'il autoriserait Harry à quitter le château avec pour seule escorte un seul et unique mangemort, il y avait un monde. Si le Prince devait partir, leur Maître ne l'aurait laissé que sous escorte d'un bataillon de mangemorts dont au moins un favori.

De toute manière, Gabrielle doutait que la prévenance du Maître à l'égard d'Harry aille jusqu'à lui permettre d'éviter quelques heures d'attente pour voir ses amis. Pourquoi prendre un risque inutile en le faisant partir alors que les deux jeunes seraient rapatriés ici sous peu?

Toute cette histoire n'avait pas de sens dès le départ. Mais elle n'avait rien dit et avait eu raison. La preuve qu'Ethan mentait lui était venue sur un plateau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait Harry dans la fameuse cachette de Dumbledore? Le raid avait eu lieu cette nuit? Foutaises!

Gabrielle revenait tout juste d'un weekend dans la maison familiale. Elle était passée récupérer quelques affaires, passant à présent tout son temps au château Serpentard, et en avait profité pour passer la nuit dans la maison de son enfance. À son retour, elle était tout naturellement passée voir qu'elle serait sa prochaine mission.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit disant ailleurs, était tout simplement dans son bureau. Il avait la tête de celui qui a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sans relâche et qui avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer.

Pas de raid. Pas de Lord Noir attendant son compagnon. Pas de cachette ennemie sous contrôle. Pas d'amis blessés. Rien qu'un traitre cherchant à attirer le Prince des Ténèbres loin du château.

Gabrielle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'Ethan soit un traitre? Que ce soit son petit-ami? Qu'elle n'ait rien vu avant le dernier moment? Que grâce à elle, la méfiance d'Harry ait été endormie?

Elle se sentait stupide et trahie, mais elle avait bien l'intention d'arranger les choses. Elle avait volontairement suivit Ethan dans ce coin isolé pour qu'Harry ne soit pas blessé dans le combat qui allait sans aucun doute avoir lieu.

- Le raid de cette nuit s'est bien passé? Demanda-t-elle en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

- Ça a été. Il n'y a pas eu trop de pertes.

- Je vois…

- Gabrielle, tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix concernée.

« Espèce de salopard! » Pensa-t-elle furieuse.

- Oui. Je suis juste étonnée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille que le Prince quitte le château.

- Il n'y a aucun danger. Il l'attend là-bas.

Gabrielle se retourna face à Ethan, sa baguette braquée entre les deux yeux du jeune homme.

- Vraiment? Je croyais pourtant l'avoir vu dans son bureau il y a moins d'une heure.

Aussitôt, le visage avenant d'Ethan Zambini se ferma ne laissant passer aucune émotion. En moins d'une seconde, il avait lui aussi sa baguette à la main, prêt à combattre.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne me croyais pas. Dit-il d'une voix froide. Tu es une fille intelligente Gabrielle. Même si jusque-là j'ai pu te berner avec une facilité déconcertante.

La jeune femme serra des dents de rage et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Ethan cherchait clairement à la faire sortir de ses gonds et si cela arrivait, c'en serait finit d'elle.

- Tu sais, je pourrais te proposer de venir avec moi et de rejoindre le camp du professeur Dumbledore. Mais… je crois que je perdrais mon temps, n'est-ce pas?

- Merci de m'épargner cet affront de plus. Cracha Gabrielle avec hargne.

Ethan eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. Quel dommage de te tuer. Tu es tellement belle.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire!

- Tu es forte et une très bonne combattante, Gabrielle. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant face à moi! Inflamare!

- Protego! Cria Gabrielle pour se protéger de la gerbe de flamme qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Endoloris!

La jeune femme se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort et répliqua aussitôt.

- Impedimienta!

Le sortilège fonça à toute vitesse sur Ethan qui l'évita de justesse mais ne put esquiver l'autre sort, informulé cette fois, qu'il se prit en pleine poitrine. Il tituba légèrement sous le choc, la douleur lui coupant momentanément la respiration mais il se reprit assez rapidement.

- Avada Kevadra!

Gabrielle se retrouva à plat ventre sur les pavés froids du sol. Elle sentit ses cheveux légèrement roussir au-dessus de son crane alors que le sortilège de mort la frôlait. D'un geste souple, elle se remit debout mais c'était trop tard. Le temps qu'elle avait passé allongée à terre avait été mis à profit par Ethan pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- Vraiment, quel dommage de devoir te tuer. Répéta Ethan.

Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux en sentant une lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Une douleur aigüe et lancinante lui traversa le corps alors que son sang s'écoulait de son thorax. Son adversaire retira la lame d'un geste brusque et finit danser le poignard sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou de faire un geste, Gabrielle s'effondra sur elle-même. Allongée sur le dos, elle fut vite baignée dans une mare de sang. Sa vision de plus en plus floue, elle vit Ethan faire demi-tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'achever.

La respiration saccadée, Gabrielle tenta de ressembler ses dernières forces. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Ethan d'amener Harry. Mais elle ferait en sorte que d'autres puissent le faire à sa place. Elle plissa des yeux pour clarifier sa vue et leva une dernière fois sa baguette vers son ancien petit ami.

- Traceare. Murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Un mince filet de lumière jaune pâle s'échappa de sa baguette et toucha Ethan dans le dos. Ce dernier ne se rendit compte de rien et continua sa route comme si de rien était. Épuisée, Gabrielle tenta de rester consciente le plus longtemps possible mais finit par perdre connaissance, seule dans ce couloir sombre.

Harry attendait impatiemment le retour d'Ethan et Gabrielle en faisant les cent pas dans son salon. Dès qu'il s'était changé, il avait constaté avec surprise que les deux mangemorts n'étaient plus là. Harry espérait que le couple n'avait pas décidé d'aller se bécoter dans un coin. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Ethan, Harry n'arrivait pas à calmer son inquiétude. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Ron et Hermione de ses propres yeux, tant qu'il n'aurait pas constaté par lui-même qu'ils allaient bien, il n'arriverait pas à se calmer. Il ne voulait plus attendre plus.

« Mais où sont-ils? »

'_toc, toc'_

- Entrez!

Ethan entra dans le salon.

- Vous êtes prêt, mon Prince? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais…. Où est Gaby?

- Elle a une petite mission à finir. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle vous rejoindrait au plus vite, dès qu'elle aurait terminé.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Harry suivit le mangemort sans se rendre compte de son expression à la fois satisfaite et soulagée. Il ne vit pas non plus la grimace de douleur qui passa sur son visage en descendant les escaliers, vestige de son combat contre Gabrielle. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans une des zones de transplannage et disparurent du château dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Hé bé! Trente chapitres! Je n'en reviens pas! Mais bon au vue de ma dernière ébauche de scénario, il va me falloir en faire une quinzaine de plus! J'ai encore du pain sur la planche avant d'arriver au bout de cette fic ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est un peu court (lui aussi) mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y rajouter quelque chose au risque d'empiéter sur ce que je veux écrire dans le prochain chapitre... Donc je ne touche à rien ^^

Sinon, que dire sinon que j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

À bientôt!


	31. La fierté d'un père

Miracle, un nouveau chapitre en moins d'une semaine ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il? Bon c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'avec les vacances, le prochain chapitre risque de se faire un peu attendre, hé hé ^^

À part ça, je vous remercie tous pour vos review ^^ Et promis, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer de réactiver les neurones endormis d'Harry pour qu'il arrête - enfin - de se faire enlever à tout bout de champs ^^

Sue ce, bonne lecture à tous !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 31: La fierté d'un père.

Rupert Labroisière était un homme mort. C'est du moins ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter alors qu'il parcourait encore et encore le dédale des couloirs du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il tourna rapidement à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche. Rien à faire. Il était perdu.

Une fois de plus, il allait arriver en retard à un entrainement. S'il y arrivait un jour. Cette fois McNair allait lui faire la peau à coup sûr. Ou pire. Dans un dernier espoir de retrouver son chemin, il continua sa route au pas de course. Il prit un tournant sur sa droite et passa une armure métallique. Et par l'enfer, est-ce que les portraits accrochés au mur se foutaient réellement de lui ou était-ce seulement la panique qui lui donnait des hallucinations?

Il tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche, posa le pied sur une substance liquide, dérapa avec une grâce toute relative et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. La dureté de la chute le sonna pendant un moment. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il était en train de patauger dans quelque chose de froid et visqueux qui s'imprégnait à ses vêtements.

- Bordel de merde! Jura-t-il au comble de l'énervement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Il releva sa main poisseuse et la porta à ses yeux avant de se figer d'horreur. Sa main était rouge. Rouge de sang. Et très certainement pas du sien. Son regard dériva lentement vers le sol pour constater qu'il était assis dans une flaque de sang. Et à deux mètres de lui, un corps. Mort? Vivant? Il n'en savait rien.

- Putain de merde!

Rupert se releva avec empressement et se jeta aux côtés du corps étendu au sol. Qui en réalité était une jeune femme totalement livide. Rien d'étonnent étant donné la quantité de sang qui l'entourait. D'une main tremblante, il rechercha le pouls de la jeune femme et soupira de soulagement de légers battements sous ses doigts. Il était faible mais bien présent.

- Allez, jeune fille. Tu vas pas mourir dans mes bras. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante en sortant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre un semblant de calme puis se lança dans une litanie de sortilèges de guérison. Malheureusement pour lui, il put vite constater qu'il était loin, très loin, d'avoir les compétences nécessaires pour soigner une blessure aussi grave.

En désespoir de cause, Rupert arracha un bout de sa cape pour s'en servir de compresse et stopper un tant soit peu le saignement. Il regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche mais personne n'était en vue.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Appela-t-il. J'ai besoin d'aide ici!

Pas de réponse. Mais dans quelle partie du château, d'habitude fourmillant de mangemorts, avait-il pu atterrir pour que personne ne l'entende? Il posa un regard paniqué sur la jeune femme au sol, se demandant quoi faire. Finalement, après s'être assuré que sa compresse improvisée tiendrait le coup, il se releva les poings serrés.

- T'as pas intérêt d'y passer pendant mon absence!

Sur ces derniers mots, Rupert partit en courant à la recherche des secours. Il parcouru les couloirs à une vitesse folle, d'autant plus inquiet qu'il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui. Il tambourinait aux portes mais ces dernières restaient obstinément closes.

- Bon sang! Mais il n'y a personne dans ce foutu château ou quoi? Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs.

La jeune femme continuait sûrement de se vider de son sang dans son coin, si elle était toujours en vie. Rupert se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. De rage, il donna un puissant coup de poing dans la porte la plus proche avant de crier de douleur.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda une voix au combien doucereuse.

Rupert se retourna vivement, heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un dans ce labyrinthe. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée. Le peu de couleur qui lui restait disparut alors que le sang quittait son visage. Devant lui ne se tenait pas un mangemort mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Et il n'avait pas l'air très content de trouver Rupert là. Ce dernier se jeta à genoux à terre dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie.

- Mon Seigneur.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à mon étage privé?

« Je suis mort. » Pensa le jeune mangemort en déglutissant bruyamment.

- Je… je me suis p-perdu, Maître.

Tom regarda l'espèce de larve recroquevillée à ses pieds et siffla d'agacement. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas du tout envie de s'occuper de cet idiot.

- Alors retrouves ton chemin et disparait d'ici. Dit-il en se tournant pour rejoindre ses appartements.

- Attendez! L'interpella soudain le mangemort.

Tom se retourna vers lui, cette fois bien décidé à lui balancer un doloris bien sentis. Comment ce jeune idiot osait-il s'adresser à lui sur ce ton?

- Oui? Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- Je… je…

Rupert était terrifié. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge sous le regard incendiaire de son Maître. Puis il pensa à la jeune femme et reprit courage. Il lui fallait la sauver, même si pour cela il lui fallait faire face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres peu commode.

- J-j'ai trouvé une fille… quelques couloir plus loin…

- Et? Demanda le mage noir de plus en plus impatient.

- Elle… elle s'est pris un coup de couteau, je crois… Elle baigne dans son sang.

Tom se figea instantanément en remarquant le sang qui imprégnait les habits du jeune homme. Une fille poignardée? À cet étage? Qui irait commettre un meurtre à l'étage réservé au maître des lieux et ses invités? Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier d'accès à l'étage en bas duquel l'attendaient deux de ses hommes.

- Lucius, Rodolphus! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte Montez! Immédiatement!

Les deux hommes arrivèrent le souffle court ayant grimpé les marches quatre à quatre à l'appel du Lord.

- Oui Maître?

- Suivez-moi. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers Rupert qui était resté un peu en retrait. Toi! Conduis-nous à cette personne blessée.

- Heu… oui. Répondit le jeune mangemort pris de court.

Priant pour avoir correctement mémorisé le trajet qu'il avait fait, Rupert conduit les trois hommes vers la jeune femme. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en arrivant finalement à destination sans s'être une nouvelle fois perdu. Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée. La jeune femme était-elle encore en vie? N'avait-il pas trop tardé à ramener les secours?

Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange passèrent en trombe aux côtés du jeune homme, baguette à la main. Rodolphus s'accroupit près de la jeune femme alors que le blond observait attentivement les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

- Mon Seigneur! S'exclama tout à coup Rodolphus. C'est Gabrielle Spencer!

- Quoi?

Tom s'approcha en hâte et constata qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la fille de Fenrir. Elle était allongée sur le dos les bras en croix, les yeux clos, pâle comme la mort. Sa baguette était encore emprisonnée dans sa main preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été vaincue sans se battre.

- Dans quel état est-elle? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle est vivante. Répondit Lestrange. Mais ça a l'air grave. La blessure est profonde et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Par Salazar! Quel s'est-il passé ici? » Pensa-t-il.

- Mon Seigneur! Regardez! Intervint tout à coup Lucius en illuminant le côté gauche de Gabrielle avec sa baguette. On dirait qu'elle a réussi à inscrire quelque chose au sol avant de perdre conscience.

Tom se pencha et sentit son corps se contracter de rage en lisant le message laissé dans le sang par la jeune Spencer.

- C'est le symbole de la trahison. Dit Lucius pensif. On apprend ça en formation à l'espionnage.

- Et à coté c'est…

- Oui… le nom du traitre…

A

Le message n'était pas terminé mais restait parfaitement compréhensible. Ethan Zambini était un traitre. Une vague d'inquiétude traversa Tom en réalisant que son amant était peut-être en danger.

- Lucius! Donnes l'alerte et fait venir des médicomages! Ordonna-t-il dans un état de rage qu'il n'avait pas atteint depuis longtemps. Et trouves-moi Fenrir! Rajouta-t-il avant que le blond ne disparaisse au bout du couloir.

Il se retourna vers Gabrielle Spencer et Rodolphus qui s'évertuait à la sauver.

- Rodolphus! Sauves-la! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Et toi! Dit-il au jeune mangemort qui suivait la scène complètement pétrifié.

- Rupert Labrois…

- Tu vas l'aider! Ordonna le mage noir sans faire attention aux balbutiements du jeune homme.

Aussitôt ses instructions données, Tom partit en courant jusqu'à ses appartements. Plus que tout, il espérait y retrouver son compagnon, Harry. Que son amant n'est pas été la cible première de Zambini. Que ce ne soit pas pour sauver le jeune homme que Gabrielle Spencer s'était battue contre le traître.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit à la volée. Tom jeta un regard rapide dans le salon vide puis se précipita dans la chambre, la salle de bain. Par sécurité, il vérifia aussi le bureau - bibliothèque adjacent mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'était pas là. Sur le lit trônait le pyjama du jeune homme, preuve qu'il s'était changé. Sur la table du salon, son petit déjeuner à demi entamé était froid depuis longtemps.

Pour la toute première fois de sa longue vie, Tom fut envahi d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une fois auparavant, lorsqu'un autre traitre, Mallory, s'en était pris à son compagnon. La terreur. Il resta pétrifié sur place. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Les pensées défilaient trop vite dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse décider quoi faire. Il referma les poings tellement forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent avec force dans ses paumes faisant apparaitre quelques gouttes de sang. Le résultat qui en résultat lui permit de retrouver un peu de lucidité. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le premier objet qui passa à portée de ses mains - qui s'avéra être un vase - et le balança rageusement contre un mur. Le vase explosa en mille morceaux sous le choc. Tom sembla reprendre contenance et quitta les appartements d'un pas vif.

Quand il réapparut sur les lieux de l'agression de Gabrielle, l'endroit était bondé de médicomages et de mangemorts. Avisant l'expression meurtrière de leur maître, personne n'osa dire un mot et on s'écarta vivement pour lui laisser le passage.

- Maître? Appela Lucius redoutant de se prendre un crucio.

- Le Prince a été enlevé. Fut la réponse froide qu'il reçut.

Un silence de plomb leur tomba dessus.

- Fouillez-moi ce château! Hurla-t-il bien que conscient que Zambini et son amant devaient être loin maintenant.

- Je doute que… Tenta Lucius.

- Je sais! L'interrompit Tom. Fouillez quand même. Parce que s'ils ne sont plus ici nous n'aurons aucun moyen de les retrouver.

Lucius partit aussitôt avec plusieurs hommes. Un peu plus loin, Gabrielle fut lévitée et posée sur un brancard pour être conduite d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Ne possédant aucune information, Tom décida de suivre les médicomages. À l'heure actuelle, Gabrielle était la seule qui pourrait leur fournir la moindre piste pour retrouver Harry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry s'effondra à genoux. Il serra fermement les dents pour ne pas émettre le moindre son. Pour que Dumbledore ne sache pas que les liens qui lui maintenaient les bras dans le dos lui tailladaient douloureusement la peau. Pour qu'il ne sache pas que la violence de sa chute n'avait pas épargné ses genoux. Pour ne pas qu'il sache à quel point il avait peur pour lui et son bébé.

« Mais quel idiot! » Se morigéna-t-il. « Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf? J'étais tellement obnubilé par Ron et Hermione que je n'ai pas pris la peine de réfléchir. Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant! »

Lorsqu'Harry avait suivi aveuglement Ethan hors du château, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce que Dumbledore faisait là avant de se faire assommer par derrière. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais avait vite compris qu'il avait de très graves problèmes.

À présent ligoté et agenouillé au sol, Harry ne pouvait que regarder le plus haineusement possible Dumbledore et Zambini. Ces derniers, tranquillement installés dans deux fauteuils, semblaient bien trop fiers d'eux au gout d'Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard s'amusait à faire tourner la baguette de son prisonnier entre ses doigts, montrant par la même que c'était lui qui menait la danse.

- Bonjour, Harry. Salua aimablement le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre une position un peu plus confortable. Quoi que prépare Dumbledore, il lui fallait tenir le coup. Quelqu'un se rendrait compte de sa disparition. Gabrielle donnerait l'alerte, elle savait qu'il était partit avec Ethan.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Se dit-il dans un maigre espoir.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de me parler. Constata Dumbledore avec une tristesse feinte. Je ne te présente pas Ethan Zambini, vous vous connaissez déjà. C'est une excellente recrue, tu en conviendras. Je crois que ton amie, Miss Spencer, c'est son nom?

- C'est cela professeur. Répondit Ethan.

- Je disais donc que Miss Spencer a pu apprécier toutes les capacités au combat de ce jeune homme avant que tu ne viennes me rejoindre.

- Gabrielle? Souffla Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Que… que lui avez-vous fait?

- Je l'ai tué. Répondit simplement Ethan sans une once de remord.

- …

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement comme s'il allait vomir. Sa gorge était nouée rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Gabrielle, son amie, sa protectrice, était morte. Il voulait crier, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais se l'interdit. Pas devant eux. Pas devant son meurtrier.

- Espèce d'ordure! Cracha-t-il avec dégout.

Ethan ne s'en formalisa pas et le regarda comme on observe un insecte rampant à ses pieds.

- Voyons Harry. Lança Dumbledore avec légèreté. Un peu de calme je te pris.

- Vous! Allez-vous faire foutre!

- Ton séjour avec Tom ne t'aura pas appris les bonnes manières. Constata son ennemi.

- Tom vous trouvera! Il vous trouvera!

- Ça j'en doute. Personne ne sait où tu te trouves, vois-tu.

Harry serra des dents, conscient que le vieillard avait sûrement raison.

- Mes enfants. Lança le Pr Dumbledore joyeusement. Trêve de bavardages. Harry tu dois te reposer. Ce qui t'attend risque d'être assez éprouvant.

- Ce… ce qui m'attend?

- Voyons, jeune homme. Te récupérer n'est qu'une première étape. Il s'agit maintenant de te ramener dans le droit chemin. Et puis…

- …

- Nous allons devoir nous charger de cette immondice qui pousse dans ton ventre. Reprit-il avec méprit.

Ethan attrapa brusquement Harry par les bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme se débattit avec force mais son adversaire était bien plus supérieur que lui pour pouvoir lui résister.

- Lâches-moi, salopard! Non! Lâches-moi!

Harry eut beau donner des coups de pieds, crier, mordre, il fut conduit dans un sous-sol sombre et humide. Ethan dû le trainer sur les derniers mètres mais parvint à le balancer sans trop de difficultés dans une cellule. Le jeune homme réussit à retomber sur ses genoux et se maintenir un peu droit pour ne pas tomber sur son ventre. Au moins il avait réussi à faire en sorte que son enfant ne se prenne aucun coup.

Lorsque la porte métallique se referma avec fracas, ses liens se défirent lui rendant l'usage de ses bras. Aussitôt ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre rebondi. Il était enfermé dans une cellule digne d'un film d'horreur, lugubre à souhait. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser aller au désespoir mais il devait se battre, s'enfuir. La vie de son enfant était en jeu.

- Harry?

Le jeune homme interpelé sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il se retourna vers une forme noire, allongée au sol dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Il n'était pas seul.

- Harry? C'est toi?

Harry s'approcha lentement. Le manque de luminosité l'empêchait de voir clairement la personne qui lui parlait. De plus il ne reconnaissait pas la voix tant celle-ci était roque et cassée.

- H-Harry… par Merlin, c'est bien toi…

Harry écarquille les yeux alors qu'une larme s'écoula sur sa joue.

- Hermione…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Où est-elle? Demanda Fenrir en déboulant dans l'infirmerie.

Toute son inquiétude et sa colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Nul doute que lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur Ethan Zambini, et il le ferait peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, on ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de ce traitre. Mais pour l'heure, seule la santé de sa fille primait.

- Monsieur Greyback, calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Tenta une jeune infirmière.

- Que je… que je me calme! Hurla-t-il. Vous allez me dire comment va ma fille! Tout de suite!

La jeune femme se ratatina sur elle-même en émettant un faible couinement terrorisé.

- Elle est toujours avec les médicomages.

Fenrir se retourna vers Rodolphus.

- Je comprends ta colère mais tu vas devoir te calmer. Tu perturbes le travail des médicomages.

Pendant un instant le loup-garou resta immobile puis finalement alla s'assoir sur une des chaises adossées au mur. Rodolphus le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Racontes-moi tout. Dit Fenrir. Dans les détails.

Et il écouta, se maitrisant du mieux qu'il le put pour ne pas faire un nouvel esclandre. Quand Lestrange eut fini, il tendit une baguette à son ami.

- Tiens. Dit-il avec respect. Elle l'avait encore à la main lorsqu'on l'a trouvé.

Fenrir l'attrapa et la contempla avec tristesse. La baguette magique de son épouse décédée. L'objet était magnifiquement ouvragé, 29,3 cm, bois de merisier et ventricule de dragon. Aussi coriace et caractérielle que l'étaient leur différentes propriétaires. Il l'avait donné à Gabrielle pour lui prouver à quel point il était fier d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne supporterait pas de perdre aussi sa fille.

- On n'a toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve cette ordure? Demanda-t-il pour sortir de ses pensées déprimantes.

- Non. Répondit Tom qui était entré dans l'infirmerie entre temps. Comme on s'en doutait, la fouille du château n'a rien donnée. Ils peuvent être n'importe où.

Fenrir le regarda avec attention. Le Prince était lui aussi en danger. On ne savait qu'il avait été enlevé par Ethan Zambini que par les derniers gestes de Gabrielle mais on n'en savait pas plus. Sans compter que le jeune homme était enceint et donc peu en état de se battre contre ses ravisseurs, surtout qu'il y avait de très forte chance que Dumbledore soit derrière tout ça.

Son regard retomba sur la baguette de sa fille et une idée le frappa soudain. Il se releva brusquement faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de lui. Il sortit sa propre baguette magique et la plaça bout à bout avec l'autre.

- Prior Incanto. Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Un fin filet brumeux de lumière jaune pâle sous les yeux stupéfaits des sorciers présents. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Alors même qu'elle gisait ensanglantée au sol, Gabrielle avait réussi à trouver assez d'énergie pour lancer un dernier sort. Peut-être celui qui leur permettrait de remonter jusqu'au traitre.

- Le sortilège de traçage. Reconnu Rodolphus. Ma parole, cette fille est formidable. Si elle a réussi à toucher Zambini avec ce sort, on pourra le retrouver. Et retrouver le Prince, bien sûr.

Fenrir pris les deux baguettes côte à côte dans une de ses mains, se concentrant pour une unir leur magie à toutes deux. Il sentit les deux baguettes crépiter entres elles avant qu'une douce chaleur ne se repende dans sa main. Ça y était, elles étaient en symbiose.

- Tracea Foloria!

Cette fois, le filet de lumière qui apparut fut blanc. Il sortit des deux baguettes pour s'unir en un seul chemin qui commença à tracer sa route hors de la pièce. Fenrir stoppa le sort et se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier avait le regard flamboyant, il était prêt à combattre.

- Rodolphus!

- Oui Maître.

- Rassembles les troupes! Nous partons récupérer le Prince.

Rodolphus eut un sourire carnassier et quitta les lieux au pas de course. Dans l'état actuel de leur Maître, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de quartier dans le camp adverse.

- Fenrir, tu viens aussi. Reprit le mage noir. Tu nous guideras jusqu'à Zambini. Je m'occuperai moi-même de l'instigateur de cet enlèvement.

Il ne prononça aucun nom mais celui de Dumbledore résonna aux oreilles de tous. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il baissait la garde, qu'il sentait qu'Harry était en sécurité, son vieil ennemi revenait à la charge parvenant à approcher chaque fois un peu plus son amant. Mais s'acharner à s'en prendre à son compagnon et leur enfant était une grave erreur qu'il n'allait pas pardonner. Cette fois il avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec ce vieux fou qui s'était opposé à lui une fois de trop.

- Toi Fenrir… Je te laisse Zambini. Finit-il plus déterminé que jamais.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà! Alors? Le verdict?

Oui, je sais, j'ai encore stoppé avant que l'action ne commence. Et dire qu'il va falloir attendre mon retour de vacances pour avoir la suite… Aïe! Non! Ne me lynchez pas!

Envoyez moi vite vos commentaire que je puisse y répondre sinon vous devrez attendre un certain temps (mais j'y répondrais quand même ^^).

A bientôt.


	32. Une amitié que rien ne peut briser

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

Comme promis je poste ce nouveau chapitre dès mon retour de vacances à quelques heures près), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°OOoo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 32: Une amitié que rien ne peut briser.

- Hermione…

Alors finalement ses deux amis avaient bien été enlevés. Ethan ne lui avait au moins pas menti sur ce point. Dans la cellule mitoyenne à la sienne se trouvait Hermione Granger. La jeune femme était dans un état lamentable. Ses habits n'étaient plus que haillons tachés de crasse et de sang séché. La peau de peau qu'Harry pouvait voir de son amie était d'une teinte gris sale et ses cheveux plus en broussaille que jamais lui masquaient une bonne partie du visage. Tout son être semblait à un corps brisé à l'image de sa voix, méconnaissable. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Harry. Dit Hermione en se redressant péniblement. Pourquoi… es-tu ici?

Son regard sur les barreaux qui entouraient le jeune homme. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry… il t'a eu… il a réussi à t'avoir.

- Hermione… est-ce que ça va?

- Pas vraiment. Est-ce que… Depuis combien de temps…?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas exactement. Un mois. Plus. Enfin… d'après Ethan.

- Oh.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait du mal à reconnaitre son amie. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait pu lui faire? Il n'osait le demander. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme avait trop subit et que ses émotions s'étaient renfermées en elle l'empêchant de s'inquiéter pour son propre sort. Hermione n'avait pas sourcillé en apprenant qu'elle était emprisonnée depuis plus d'un mois. 'Oh', c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire.

- Et… Ron? Demanda Harry.

Hermione se décala sur le côté en lui jetant un regard triste.

- Il est ici lui aussi. Lui répondit-elle.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que la cellule après celle d'Hermione était elle aussi occupée. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant mais il y avait bien une forme, apparemment humaine, qui était allongée sur une vieille banquette de bois.

- Ron? Appela Harry. Ron, c'est toi?

Pas de réponse. La masse noire que formait son ami ne bougea pas d'un pouce à son appel. On aurait dit que le roux ne l'avait même pas entendu. L'air se bloqua dans la gorge d'Harry avant de s'en échapper, un petit peu soulagé. Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, Harry pouvait vois la cage thoracique de Ron se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Au moins il était encore en vie.

- C-comment va-t-il?

- Mal. Depuis le début de notre captivité en fait. Dumbledore n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Et comme tu peux le voir, les conditions de vie ne sont pas au top ici.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix d'Hermione. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il n'y avait ni tristesse, ni reproche, mais Harry se prit comme un coup de poing en plein cœur. La culpabilité le rongeait. Pour lui c'était de sa faute si Ron et Hermione avait eu à subir tout ça.

- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé.

- Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est de ma faute… tout ça… si seulement j'avais…

- Si tu avais fait quoi?

Harry la regarda avec incompréhension. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles Hermione montrait ses émotions. La colère était clairement présente dans sa voix.

- Hermione, je…

- Ça suffit. Coupa-t-elle énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dû faire, dis-moi? Sacrifier la vie de ton enfant? Sacrifier ta propre vie?

- Je…

Harry était complètement perdu. Hermione le regarda encore durement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'adoucir un peu.

- Ecoutes Harry. Quand tu nous as dit que tu étais enceint de Voldemort et que tu avais volontairement passé la nuit avec lui, ça a été dur pour nous. Nous n'avons pas pu comprendre pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui, un homme, ton pire ennemi qui plus est.

- …

- Tu sais, nous ne voulions que ton bonheur. Alors quand tu as décidé de partir, nous t'avons laissé faire, nous t'avons même aidé à notre échelle.

- Je ne vous ai pas remercié ce jour-là pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- C'était normal. Malgré tout, pour Ron et moi, tu restes notre meilleur ami. Tu es comme un frère pour nous. Mais…

- Oui? L'encouragea Harry ému par les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Même si nous savions que c'était ton choix, je me suis dit que nous te livrions à un homme pire encore que Dumbledore. Ce jour-là, à Pré-au-lard, j'ai eu tellement peur. Quand Voldemort est arrivé, j'ai failli hurler, te supplier de rester. Mais quelque chose m'en a empêché.

- Quoi?

- Il t'a pris dans ses bras, Harry. Là, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, Voldemort t'a pris dans ses bras. Il y avait de la tendresse dans votre étreinte… J'ai bien vu que tu te sentais bien, que tu te sentais enfin en sécurité. Cette image m'a rongé l'esprit pendant des jours avant de finalement de réaliser que tu avais fait le bon choix.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Oui. Et Ron aussi. Et au fond de toi, tu sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais Dumbledore s'en ai pris à vous en représailles. Dit Harry, peiné par l'état de ses deux amis. J'aurai du me douter qu'il ferait ça.

- Peut-être… Mais nous aussi… On est resté à Poudlard. On a été assez insouciant pour croire que Dumbledore ne s'en prendrait pas à nous après ton départ. C'était vraiment idiot de penser ça.

- …

- En fin de compte tu te sens coupable de notre enlèvement mais moi-même je me sens coupable de ta présence ici. Car c'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas?

Harry n'eut pas à répondre, ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. C'était impressionnant de voir que même après des semaines de captivité, torturée et affaiblie, Hermione parvenait encore à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Harry, tu attends un enfant avec un homme que tu aimes et qui, je suppose, t'aime lui aussi. Il t'a demandé en mariage et a officialisé vos fiançailles aux yeux du monde.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit? Répondit-elle simplement.

Hermione ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache que Dumbledore avait passé ses nerfs sur eux en apprenant les fiançailles du jeune homme avec Voldemort.

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Continua-t-elle. C'est que tu ne dois pas baisser les bras parce que je suis certaine qu'en ce moment même, Voldemort te cherche et va tout faire pour te sauver.

Sur ce point-là, c'est Harry qui se passa de commentaires. Certes, il était prêt à admettre que Tom le recherchait activement mais doutait qu'il le retrouve. La seule à savoir qu'il avait été enlevé était morte en voulant le protéger. Quelles étaient les chances que Tom le retrouve dans ces conditions?

Harry préféra ne rien dire. Avouer qu'il ne serait très probablement pas secouru serait dire à Hermione qu'elle et Ron ne sortiraient pas non plus de ces cachots. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Harry, si tu abandonnes la lutte maintenant, cela voudra dire que toutes les souffrances que nous avons enduré n'auront servi à rien.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ne dit rien. Soit fort. Être ici ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore te réserve mais tu dois te montrer prudent.

- Il a parlé de me remettre dans le droit chemin.

- C'est bien son genre d'employer de tels termes. Cracha Hermione avec mépris. 'Te remettre dans le droit chemin'! Tu parles! Te remettre dans le chemin qui sert au mieux ses intérêts, tu veux dire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La colère envers Dumbledore semblait redonner des forces et de la vigueur à Hermione. Cependant, le semblant de bonne humeur du jeune homme retomba très vite. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu par son amie.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que Dumbledore a dit autre chose?

- Oui. I-il a parlé de mon bébé, et…

La voix d'Harry se brisa dans un sanglot. La compréhension passa dans le regard d'Hermione. Dumbledore avait déjà tenté par le passé de faire avorter Harry grâce à une potion provoquant des fausses couches. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que cette fois il n'utiliserait pas de moyen détourné pour parvenir à ses fins. L'enfant qu'Harry attendait de Voldemort était un obstacle aux plans du vieil homme, il n'aurait aucune pitié à s'en débarrasser. Si personne ne venait sauver Harry, il n'y avait aucune chance que cet enfant ne survive.

Hermione s'approcha de la cellule de son ami avec précaution. Elle passa tant bien que mal les bras à travers les barreaux métalliques pour poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier se pencha vers la jeune femme, le front posé contre le métal glacé et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Les deux jeunes restèrent un long moment dans cette position. Chacun d'eux profitait au maximum de la présence de l'autre, une présence humaine, chaleureuse et réconfortante qui faisait cruellement défaut dans ce lieu dur et hostile.

Après ce qui leur sembla un temps indéfinissable, les deux amis se séparèrent en échangeant un regard soucieux. Le grincement d'une porte métallique venait de se faire entendre. De toute évidence, Ron, Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus seuls. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Pr. Dumbledore apparut, suivit d'Ethan Zambini. Le vieux sorcier était fidèle à lui-même, souriant, ses yeux pétillant de malice toujours visibles malgré l'obscurité. Mais elle était bien loin l'image du grand-père bienveillant bien qu'un peu loufoque. Cet homme-là était tout autre, un être ignoble, capable des pires horreurs pour arriver à ses fins.

- Je vois que vous avez eu le temps de discuter ensemble. Lança Albus Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation en arrivant devant eux. Je pense, Harry, que tu as pu constater à quel point tes amis sont en mauvaise posture. Surtout ce cher Ronald Weasley. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas réveillé, Miss Granger?

Hermione ne répondit pas, serra les dents en foudroyant du regard son ancien directeur. Harry lui attrapa aussitôt la main, faisant bloc avec son amie contre leur tourmenteur.

- Un certain temps, n'est-ce pas? Continua le vieil homme comme si de rien était. Dans son état, il pourrait ne plus se réveiller… à moins que…

Albus plongea son regard sur Harry qui se refusa à baisser les yeux.

- À moins que Mr Weasley ne puisse voir un médicomage et ne soit soigné. Il pourrait s'en sortir sans mal. Si seulement, Harry… Si seulement tu te montrais raisonnable.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda le jeune homme bien qu'il sache parfaitement de quoi parlait son ancien mentor. Qu'entendez-vous par 'raisonnable'?

- Mon garçon, Tom t'a manipulé. Dit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'évidence, le même qu'il aurait employé pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant un peu simplet. Il t'a fait croire que vous aviez un avenir ensemble. Peut-être même t'a-t-il dit ressentir un certain attachement à ton égard. Mais c'est totalement faux. Il se sert de toi et lorsqu'il se sera lassé de vos fornications, il te laissera tomber et te tuera.

Harry l'écoutait, complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait. La manière dont le Pr. Dumbledore salissait la relation que lui et Tom avaient eu tant de mal à construire lui donnait la nausée. Le vieil homme le comparait à un objet sexuel dont on se sert puis que l'on jette après usage. À l'entendre ces derniers mois avec Tom n'étaient qu'une passade. Leurs fiançailles, un détail insignifiant que le vieil homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de mentionner. Quant à leur enfant, Harry savait déjà ce que son ancien directeur en pensait.

- Vous croyez peut être que vous allez me faire douter de Tom aussi facilement? Répliqua Harry. Si je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains dont il peut se débarrasser quand bon lui semble, alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé en mariage?

- Pour s'assurer de ta présence à ses côtés. Pour déstabiliser le monde sorcier. Tu es l'Élu, Harry, et ton manque de discernement lui a permis de prendre un certain avantage dans cette guerre.

- Mon manque de discernement? Répéta Harry en manquant s'étouffer sous l'indignation qu'il ressentait. Je vous ferais remarquer que selon la vraie prophétie, je suis parfaitement à ma place aux cotés de Tom.

- La vraie prophétie? Demanda Albus en grinçant des dents.

- De quoi tu parles, Harry? Intervint Hermione étonnée par ces nouvelles informations qui lui tombaient dessus. Il y a une autre prophétie?

- Pas exactement. Répondit Harry en ignorant royalement son geôlier. En réalité la prophétie est plus longue que celle que tu connais. En gros, elle dit que moi et Tom devons faire un choix. Soit nous choisissons de nous combattre à mort, soit nous nous unissons ensemble. Mais cette partie-là, vous vous êtes bien gardé de me la révéler. Rajouta-t-il à l'attention de Dumbledore cette fois-ci.

- Cette prophétie n'existe pas. Répondit simplement le plus vieux.

- Comme c'est étrange. J'étais pourtant persuadé que Tom l'avait récupéré dans votre propre maison.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Tom a de toute évidence inventé cette histoire invraisemblable dans le but de te manipuler plus facilement.

- Ben voyons.

- Si tu avais l'esprit plus clair, tu te rendrais compte de l'erreur que tu as commise en le rejoignant.

- J'ai l'esprit parfaitement clair. Et plus je vous parle, plus je suis persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Que dire de plus. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Tous ses arguments, ses sentiments étaient tournés en dérision par l'autre homme. Quoi qu'il dise, il ne s'agissait que de mensonges inventés par Tom pour le manipuler. Harry avait tout simplement l'impression de parler à un mur. Un mur très agaçant qui avait toujours réponse à tout.

Mais le pire pour Harry était l'attitude de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'obstinait à jouer les sauveurs. Il traitait Harry comme la victime des manigances de Tom et cela se résultait par cette conversation sans fondement qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Pourquoi refuser de dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient réellement? Dumbledore voulait éliminer son enfant et forcer Harry à retourner dans son camp. Dumbledore le savait, tout comme Harry et chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Pourquoi ce jeu de faux semblant qui ne menait à rien?

- Si c'était tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez repartir. Finit par dire Harry.

- Je vois… Tu as choisi la manière forte. Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Le Pr. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête en direction d'Ethan Zambini, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début. Ce dernier s'avança vers la cellule d'Harry d'un pas déterminé et en ouvrit la porte. Assis près d'une des barrières, Harry se tendit aussitôt d'appréhension. Il n'était pas le seul à redouter la suite des évènements. À ses côtés, Hermione avait elle aussi sentit le danger et toute à son inquiétude avaient violement enfoncé ses ongles dans la main d'Harry.

D'un geste ferme, Ethan attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise et le décolla du sol sans difficultés. Une fois encore, Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il le put, tentant de se raccrocher aux barreaux métalliques en vain. Dans sa lutte, il entendait des cris d'Hermione, hurlant des insultes à l'encontre de Dumbledore et Zambini, les suppliant de le laisser tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, Dumeblore dut se lasser des interventions hautes en couleur de la jeune fille. D'un geste nonchalant, il attrapa sa baguette et fit un mouvement en direction de la jeune prisonnière qui décolla aussitôt du sol et s'écroula contre le mur au fond de sa cellule.

- Hermione! Hurla Harry en voyant son amie tomber inconsciente au sol après s'être pris un sort d'une violence terrible. Hermione!

La jeune fille ne réagit pas à ses cris. Harry était horrifié. Du sang commençait déjà à s'étendre autour de son amie au niveau de sa tête. Dumbledore et Zambini ne semblaient s'en préoccuper, plus occupés à trainer Harry il ne savait où.

- Elle est blessée! Leur cria-t-il. Il faut l'aider!

- Je t'avais prévenu Harry. Répliqua Dumbledore implacable. Tu aurais dû te montrer plus coopératif. Maintenant tes amis paient pour toi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry alors qu'il se faisait entrainer toujours plus loin de son amie. Dans son état, il se laissa amener sans plus résister. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut conduit dans une grande pièce circulaire uniquement éclairée par des torches enflammées accrochées aux murs. Ethan amena Harry au centre de la pièce et l'agenouilla au sol. D'un coup de baguette, il se retrouva enchainé aux mains et aux pieds sans plus aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

Albus regarda la scène le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin sa chance venait de tourner, Harry Potter était à sa merci. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Ethan Zambini alla se placer derrière lui, laissant le champs libre à Albus. Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette et la brandie en direction d'Harry. Au sol des inscriptions runiques se mirent à briller tout autour du jeune homme.

- Nous pouvons commencer. Dit le Pr Dumbledore avec anticipation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dans la nuit noire, un groupe d'hommes masqués se déplaçait silencieusement. Si un quelconque moldu avait été là, il se serait sûrement demandé ce qu'une bande d'individus louches, habillés de capes, faisaient à minuit passé dehors à suivre un étrange filet de lumière. Mais il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les parages, sûrement à causes des puissants sorts anti-moldus présent dans le secteur. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient rien en comparaison des tous les sorts de protections, d'alertes et autres pièges installés autour de la grange à première vue abandonnée qui trônait entouré de quelques bosquets d'arbres.

- Nous allons entrer. Murmura un des hommes masqués qui se tenait à la tête du groupe. Fenrir, tu peux stopper le sort de traçage sino on va se faire repérer. Rodolphus, contournes le bâtiment avec tes hommes. Nous allons les encercler.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur.

- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici avant tout pour sauver le Prince. Abattez tous les ennemis que vous rencontrerez, en silence si possible. Il faut que notre présence reste inconnue de l'ennemi aussi longtemps que possible. Et n'oubliez pas, Dumbledore est à moi.

Une série de hochements de tête lui répondit. À sa gauche, Tom regarda Rodolphus Lestrange s'éloigner avec une dizaine d'hommes. Son regard se reporta vers la grange qu'ils étaient en train d'encerclait. Dans ce baraquement d'apparence miteuse, se trouvait son jeune amant, prisonnier d'un homme prêt à tout pour gagner la guerre. Tom n'avait qu'une envie, se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment et secourir le jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais savait qu'il devait avoir plus de sang-froid que ça.

Lorsque Fenrir les avait conduit, lui et tout un bataillon de mangemorts, à l'endroit où se trouvait Ethan Zambini, ils avaient été accueilli par une foule de sortilèges en tout genre qui leur avaient fait ronger leur frein. Il avait fallu pas moins d'une heure d'efforts acharnés à Tom et quelques-uns de ses hommes pour désactiver les protections afin de pouvoir s'approcher sans déclencher aucune alarme. Au moins le niveau exceptionnel des sorts mis en place avait donné confirmation à Tom que Dumbledore était derrière tout ça.

Maintenant que la voie était libre, il ne leur restait plus qu'à approcher avec précaution et récupérer le Prince au plus vite. Bientôt, le signal que Rodolphus avait atteint sa position fut donné. Sans plus attendre, Tom fit un signe de la tête et tous se mirent en route vers le bâtiment. L'infiltration se fit dans les règles de l'art et bientôt toute la grange fut envahie. Seules quelques vielles bottes de pailles trainaient ici et là, mais aucun présence humaine n'était visible.

- Est-ce bien ici? Demanda Lucius dans un murmure.

- Oui. Lui répondit Fenrir en scrutant les environ avec attention. Il doit y avoir un passage secret quelque part.

- Par ici. Appela McNair. J'ai trouvé une trappe. On dirait qu'il y a des caves en dessous.

Tom s'approcha rapidement et examina la trappe avec soin. Après quelques minutes, il jeta un sort et le bouclier protégeant le passage se dissipa. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à ses homme de le suivre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Ils avancèrent avec précaution. L'endroit était silencieux et ils ne rencontraient personne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas. Souffla Lucius. Il n'y a absolument personne ici. Aucun garde, rien.

- Dumbledore n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre tous ses sorts de protection pour rien. Répondit McNair. Et puis le sort de traçage a parfaitement fonctionné. Zambini est ici.

- Si ce n'est pas un piège alors pourquoi l'endroit est-il dessert?

- Parce que Dumbledore ne veut pas que ce qui se fait ici soit connu de qui que ce soit. Répondit cette fois Tom. Pas même de ses propres hommes.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant pour la sécurité du Prince, Tom en était on ne peut plus conscient. Il devait se dépêcher avant que son pire ennemi ne commette l'irréparable et qu'il ne perde Harry.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrêta net. Fenrir venait de faire signe à tous de stopper leur progression et écoutait à présent avec attention les bruits alentour.

- Qui a-t-il?

- J'attends quelque chose. Souffla-t-il. On dirait… des grattements.

Les hommes se remirent prudemment en route. Ils suivirent un couloir sombre, descendirent quelques marches et débouchèrent devant une grande porte métallique.

- Les bruits viennent de derrière.

Tom agita légèrement sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit dans un affreux grincement qui sembla se répercuter ave force dans le silence qui les entourait. Voyant que rien ne semblait bouger devant eux, les hommes cagoulés avancèrent dans la pièce qui se révéla être des cachots. Tout un pan de mur de la salle avait été équipé de barreaux formant un dizaine de cages s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

- Maître. Regardez, certaines des cellules sont occupées.

En entendant cela, Tom s'approcha rapidement dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry. Arrivé prêt des cellules, il put voir en effet que deux d'entre elles étaient utilisées. Mais Harry n'était pas là.

- Ce sont Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Constata Lucius qui se souvenait avoir déjà rencontré les deux jeunes.

- Sortez-les de là. Ordonna Tom.

Les deux prisonniers furent aussitôt sortit de leur cellule et allongés au sol. Rodolphus et McNair s'approchèrent d'eux pour les examiner.

- Ils sont vivant. Commenta Rodolphus. Tout juste pour le rouquin, il est dans un sale état. Pour la fille, ça va un peu mieux. On dirait qu'elle a été assommée.

Quoi que Tom allait dire à ce moment-là, ce fut coupé par un hurlement atroce qui se répercuta dans tout le sous-sol. Un silence de mort se fit parmi les mangemorts alors que Tom palissait à vue d'œil. Cette voix, il la connaissait.

- Harry…

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, voilà!

Bon, je crois me souvenir avoir dit que je profiterai de mes vacances pour écrire quelques chapitres d'avance… bon… les vacances ont été beaucoup moins reposantes que prévue et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, donc… j'ai bien écrit deux, trois chapitres mais pas pour cette fic…

Je sais c'est pas très sérieux tout ça! Peut-être que cette semaine je posterai le premier chapitre d'une ou de fic que j'ai commencé sur le couple Harry X Lucius, histoire de me faire pardonner si je prends du retard dans l'écriture du chapitre 33 ^^

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, histoire de vois si cette fic vous plait toujours ^^

A bientôt!


	33. Un combat en demi teinte

Salut,

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour continuer à suivre ma fic et pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fic.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 33: Un combat en demi-teinte.

Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était insoutenable. Il avait l'impression d'être sous le coup de plusieurs doloris qui lui auraient été lancés en même temps. Son corps lui semblait parcouru de décharges électrique l'empêchant de bouger, de penser. Il ne pouvait qu'hurler, hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge. Et prier pour que son enfant survive à ce calvaire.

Indifférents à la douleur de son captif, Dumbledore continuait inlassablement ses incantations. Tout se passait à merveille. Bientôt, Harry retournerait là où il aurait toujours dû se trouver. Entre ses mains. L'enfant qu'il attendait de Tom ne survivrait pas au rituel et le meilleur était qu'Harry ne s'en soucierait même pas. Le jeune homme ne se rappellerait pas avoir jamais aimé cet enfant, avoir voulu rejoindre Voldemort. Tout ce qui resterait dans sa mémoire, c'était qu'il avait été manipulé par Voldemort et que lui, Albus Dumbledore était la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Les choses allaient enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Pour dire la vérité, Albus était assez énervé d'avoir à utiliser de telles méthodes pour reprendre le contrôle sur Harry Potter mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Qui aurait pu croire ne serais-ce que quelques mois plus tôt qu'Harry Potter, Elu du monde sorcier, s'amouracherait de son pire ennemi. Et pire encore, voudrait faire un enfant avec lui.

Lorsqu'il avait appris le contenu de la prophétie reliant Tom à celui qui avait le pouvoir de le tuer, Albus s'était juré que celle-ci ne se déroulerait que d'une seule manière. Alors il avait pris grand soin de cacher la véritable prophétie afin de n'en révéler, le moment venu, qu'une partie. Si personne ne connaissait les implications d'une possible union entre Tom et son soit disant âme-sœur, alors tout irait bien. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit à l'époque. Et il n'avait jamais douté de cela avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve en cloque et ne décide de s'enfuir avec Tom comme s'il vivait une magnifique et épique histoire d'amour où les deux pires ennemis du monde se révèlent être fait l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant, tout était contre cette union. Tom avait tué les parents d'Harry, rendant le jeune homme orphelin et contraint de vivre avec une famille violente et abusive. Harry était lui-même responsable de la disparition de Tom pendant plus de dix ans, lui apportant ainsi la honte d'avoir été vaincu par un nouveau-né. Ces deux faits à eux seuls auraient dû suffirent à attiser entre eux une haine éternelle. Mais non, malgré tout ce qui les opposait l'un à l'autre, ils décidaient quand même de tenter leur chance en tant que couple.

Le pire pour Albus était de n'avoir rien vu. Lui qui pouvait se vanter de deviner les secrets les plus profonds des gens, prévoir leurs actions à l'avance, n'avait absolument pas vu tout ça venir. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry se ferait enlever. Ne s'était rendu compte de sa disparition. N'avait pas réagi à temps lors de l'annonce de sa grossesse. N'avait pas su empêcher sa fuite dans le camp adverse. Pas trouvé le moyen de récupérer le garçon plus tôt. Pas vu venir cette demande en mariage inattendue. Pas plus qu'il n'avait prévue l'annonce publique de toute cette histoire dans la presse.

Mais la chance venait de tourner.

Bientôt, Harry redeviendrait la petite marionnette qu'il avait toujours été. Et même mieux encore, plus obéissant et combatif que jamais. Pour cela, il n'avait eu qu'à modifier légèrement l'incantation initialement prévue. Une fois ce rituel terminé, il n'aurait plus jamais à douter de la loyauté de l'Elu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Harry…

La peur et la colère s'insinuèrent dans les veines de Tom en entendant les hurlements de son compagnon. À ses côtés, ses hommes s'étaient figés sur place, regardant avec anxiété leur chef qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Pâle comme la mort, le visage crispé dans une expression de haine pure. Mieux valait ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là.

- McNair. Appela-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- O-oui…?

- Prends trois hommes avec toi et ramènes ces deux gamins au château.

- Bien.

L'homme désigna trois mangemorts au hasard et amena les deux jeunes toujours inconscients au sol sans tarder. Tom, quant à lui, se retourna vers ses hommes et les regarda avec des yeux de tueur. Un regard qu'il n'avait plu eut depuis qu'Harry était venu vivre avec lui. Il ne dit absolument rien et n'en eut pas besoin. Tout dans son attitude signifiait clairement qu'il n'y aurait pas de quartier.

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança en avant guidé par les cris de douleur de son amant. Derrière lui les pas précipités de ses mangemorts lui suivaient de près. Il avançait rapidement ne s'inquiétant plus du tout de déclencher un quelconque signal d'alerte. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les hurlements étaient intenses et déchirants.

Après avoir tourné dans ce qui semblait être un véritable dédale de couloirs, ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle circulaire. Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les laissa un instant sous le choc. Le Prince était bel et bien là, enchainé à genoux au centre de la pièce, dans ce qui semblait être un cercle incantatoire. Ses cris se répercutaient sur les murs. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, récitant de toute évidence l'incantation qui torturait le jeune homme. Juste derrière lui, se tenait Ethan Zambini, droit et digne, comme s'il était un fidèle major d'homme attendant des ordres de son maître.

Tom ne resta pas inactif plus de quelques secondes. De l'autre côté de cercle, Dumbledore s'était lui aussi momentanément arrêté en voyant le groupe d'homme arriver mais reprenait ses esprits.

- Sortez-moi le Prince de là! Hurla Tom se jetant en avant.

Albus sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. C'était impossible. Pas encore. Comment tout un groupe mangemorts avait pu passer toutes ses défenses sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Tom n'aurait jamais dû avoir la puissance de faire ça. Il envisagea un instant d'avoir été trahit par Ethan Zambini, mais un simple regard vers ce dernier et son expression choquée le rassura sur ce point.

Cela n'expliquait cependant en rien comment Tom avait pu passer avec une vingtaine de mangemorts tout son système de sécurité, et ce, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. À sa décharge, l'incantation qu'il était en train de pratiquer requérait beaucoup de puissance et de concentration, le rendant moins attentifs aux risques d'intrusion censés être minimes.

Albus jeta un regard sur Harry toujours pris au piège du cercle runique mais savait qu'il ne pourrait aller au bout de l'incantation. Tom ne lui en laisserait pas le temps. Résigné, il stoppa tout pour se concentrer sur ses adversaires qui passaient déjà à l'action. Aussitôt, Harry s'effondra sur lui-même et tomba inconscient au sol. Peut-être que l'incantation même incomplète avait réussi une partie de son œuvre et même éliminé la progéniture que le garçon portait.

D'un geste souple, Albus fit un mouvement de baguette vers le mur le plus proche. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre alors que chaque paroi de la pièce se mettait à trembler. Des fissures commençaient à apparaître ici et là faisant redoubler de vigilance les mangemorts.

Tom et ses hommes s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés, sur le qui-vive en attente de voir ce que Dumbledore leur réservait. Ils le surent bien vite alors que des statues enchantées s'extrayaient des murs pour leur faire face. Bientôt une trentaine de colosses de pierre se plaça entre eux et le Prince. Entre eux et leurs ennemis.

Pour une fois, Albus n'attendit pas d'avoir fait un quelconque discours de salutation à Tom comme il en avait l'habitude. Pas de petite remarque pour le faire enrager. Tom était bien assez en colère comme ça et ne l'écouterait de toute façon pas.

Les statues de pierre s'élancèrent en avant, étrangement rapides pour leur masse imposante. Le combat s'engagea brutalement. Contrairement aux hommes présents, les statues de ressentaient rien, ni douleur, ni pitié. Elles étaient ensorcelées pour résister aux attaques, réclamant de la part des mangemorts de lancer des sorts très puissants pour les vaincre. L'affrontement pris une tournure encore plus chaotique lorsque les colosses de pierre se mirent à cracher du feu sur leurs adversaires. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Les défenses qu'il venait d'enclencher étaient faites pour briser les ennemis.

Debout au milieu de ce champ de bataille, Tom ne prêtait guère attention aux cris qui l'entouraient. Les ordres intimés avec forces, les sorts lancés, les hurlements de douleurs se mêlaient pour ne former qu'un entrelacs de sons inintelligibles. Il repoussait les attaques avec forces, son esprit entièrement tourné sur le moyen de mettre Harry en sécurité. Avec le combat qui se déchainait, il craignait que son Prince soit pris dans la tourmente, mais redoutait en même temps de ne pouvoir s'approcher du jeune homme sans avoir à combattre Dumbledore au préalable.

- Mon Seigneur! Hurla Lucius Malfoy à ses côtés sans quitter des yeux la statue qui tentait de le découper en deux depuis un moment. Occupez-vous de Dumbledore! On est en train de faire une percée à travers ces saletés! On va s'occuper de protéger le Prince!

Tom le regarda avec incompréhension, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait une vingtaine d'hommes venus avec lui sauver le jeune homme. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le combat. Quelques mangemorts gisaient sans vie au sol, d'autres étaient blessés mais continuaient à se battre. Mais ce qu'il vit c'est que ses hommes gagnaient. Tom se rendit compte que la défense de Dumbledore n'était pas là pour les vaincre mais avant tout pour gagner du temps. Rester planter là à décider d'un plan d'action seraient agir en faveur de son ennemi. Il réalisait qu'Albus Dumbledore voulait s'enfuir avec Harry, et s'il y parvenait, il n'y aurait plus de chance de retrouver le jeune homme après ça.

- Lucius! Je te le confie!

Si son bras droit lui répondit, il ne l'entendit pas. L'adversaire du blond venait de se fracasser en morceaux dans un bruit assourdissant, libérant un peu plus le passage. Après un dernier regard vers son amant toujours inconscient, Tom se retourna vers Dumbledore. Bien que cela l'ennuyait, il délèguerait la tache de protéger son fiancé à ses hommes. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour sa part, Tom avait bien l'intention d'empêcher le vieillard qui lui faisait face d'intervenir dans le combat. Cette fois leur duel ne se terminerait que lorsque l'un d'eux tomberait mort par la baguette de l'autre.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Albus serrait les dents. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, sa défense tombait plus rapidement que prévu et Tom avait apparemment décidé d'en découdre immédiatement. Son ennemi fracassait les soldats de pierre sur son passage les uns après les autres sans avoir trop à forcer. Quand était-il devenu si puissant? Albus avait passé des heures à ensorceler chacune de ces statues et elles étaient à son gout détruites bien trop facilement. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir un groupe de mangemorts qui avançaient lentement mais sûrement en direction d'Harry dans le but certain de sortir le morveux de là. Il ne pouvait le permettre. Il lui fallait récupérer le gosse et quitter les lieux au plus vite. Mais avec Tom qui allait bientôt être à portée de duel, les choses allaient se compliquer sérieusement.

- Zambini! Appela-t-il. Ramènes-moi Harry. Il faut que nous partions d'ici.

- Bien, professeur.

Ethan s'avança, baguette à la main, vers le jeune homme étendu au sol. Il lui fallait faire vite. Lui aussi avait vu que les secours du garçon arrivaient et ne tenait absolument pas à devoir se battre contre une demi-douzaine d'hommes surentrainés.

Tom finit par stopper sa progression à une dizaine de mètres de Dumbledore. Autour de lui, toute la défense ennemie avait été détruite. Les dernières statues se battaient plus loin, aux prises avec les mangemorts encore debout. Les deux plus grands sorciers du pays se regardaient fixement avec haine, baguette à la main, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect de leur adversaire.

- Tom. Salua platement Albus.

- Dumbledore.

- Tu me vois quelque peu surpris de te trouver ici. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu réussir à entrer sans déclencher d'alarme.

- Tu veux peut-être parler de ces misérables sortilèges de protection, vieil homme? Nargua Tom avec un sourire cruel. Il n'a pas été bien difficile de les contourner.

Soit, Tom savait qu'il éludait une bonne partie de la vérité. Les sorts de protection de cette bicoque les avaient grandement ralentis et il avait fallu un temps considérable pour les annuler. Mais l'expression enragée affichée par son ancien directeur d'école en valait la peine. Peut-être Dumbledore croyait-il avoir mis au point une sécurité imprenable avant de voir son repère envahit par ses hommes.

- Je te félicite d'avoir pu arriver jusque-là. Consenti Albus bien que la phrase eut du mal à passer le barrage de sa gorge. Mais je crains que tu n'ais fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

- Je ne crois pas. Je suis venu récupérer mon fiancé. Et te tuer.

- Ton… fiancé. Cracha l'autre homme. Vas-tu me faire croire que tu souhaites réellement t'enchaîner à ce morveux pour le reste de tes jours?

- N'est-ce pas ce que la phrase 'Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare' signifie?

- Vraiment? Répondit Albus sceptique. Et donc, tu as l'intention de me tuer puis de convoler en justes noces. Crois-tu que je vais te laisser faire?

- Je n'aurai pas cette audace. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne quitteras cette pièce que les pieds devant.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il agita rapidement sa baguette en direction de Tom et de gigantesques lianes apparurent dans les airs, prêtes à aller l'étouffer. Le mage noir réagit immédiatement et une immense gerbe de feu apparu, réduisant les lianes en cendres avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier mit en place un bouclier pour s'en protéger. Une chaleur étouffante l'entoura pendant quelques secondes avant que le feu ne se disperse et ne disparaisse.

- Crois-tu toujours pouvoir me tuer, Tom?

- Plus que jamais, vieillard.

Et le combat reprit, plus acharné que jamais. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche, chaque sort était un informulé pour tenter de briser la défense adverse. Les sorts d'attaques et de défense s'enchainaient à toute vitesse, chacun des deux sorciers sachant que la moindre faille pourrait être fatale.

Un peu plus loin, Ethan Zambini arriva enfin aux côtés de son prisonnier. Le trajet pour le rejoindre n'avait pas été des plus simples. Bien que les mangemorts se trouvaient encore éloignés d'Harry Potter, une panoplie de sortilèges en tout genre n'ayant pas touché cible fusaient dans la pièce. Ethan s'était vu contraint d'avancer avec prudence, ayant par deux fois à se jeter à plat ventre au sol pour éviter un sort perdu. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, il lui fallait faire vite, profiter que les mangemorts se débattaient encore avec les dernières statues et que Voldemort était en plein duel avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Rapidement, Ethan s'accroupi auprès d'Harry et commença à défaire une à une les chaines qui le retenaient prisonnier. La tâche n'était pas aisée. Le sort d'enchainement avait été placé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même et les défaire n'était pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Petit à petit, les fers se brisèrent un à un. Quand enfin la dernière entrave retenant le prisonnier céda, Ethan était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps à reprendre son souffle, Ethan voulu s'emparer d'un bras de son captif pour le trainer à sa suite mais une intense douleur le fit se plier en deux. À bout de force, il tomba à genoux et releva difficilement la tête pour voir qui lui avait balancé son pied dans le ventre. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. À deux pas de lui, pas moins de trois favoris le dominaient de toute leur hauteur. Autour d'eux, la plupart des soldats géants avaient été détruits sans que le jeune homme, pris dans sa tâche, ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Contre Rodolphus Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy, Ethan savait n'avoir aucune chance. Mais sa réelle inquiétude venait du troisième homme présent, Fenrir Greyback. Rien qu'au regard que lui lançait le loup-garou, il sut que sa mort serait longue et douloureuse.

Peu enclin à laisser la situation s'éterniser, Lucius leva tranquillement sa baguette vers Ethan qui, paralysé par la peur, ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Un jet de lumière fonça sur le jeune homme qui décolla du sol et retomba inconscient quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout en envoyant une centaine de poignards sur son adversaire, Albus vit du coin de l'œil Ethan Zambini s'écrouler lourdement au sol et ne plus s'en relever. Harry était à présent entouré par la grande majorité des mangemorts encore debout et sa défense n'en méritait même plus le nom. Face à lui, Tom, toujours aussi déterminé à le vaincre, ne semblait pas faiblir d'un iota.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, Albus le savait. L'incantation qu'il avait utilisée avait drainé beaucoup de magie. Il était fatigué et ce duel qui s'éternisait contre Tom commençait à aller à son désavantage. Il ne pourrait plus récupérer Harry à ce stade du combat. Albus savait qu'il lui fallait se sortir de là où il perdrait.

Tom fronça des sourcils. Dumbledore agissait bizarrement depuis un moment. Lui-même avait vu que ses mangemorts avaient gagné le combat et qu'Harry était à présent sous leur protection. Son ennemi se savait acculé et préparait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Dumbledore lança une fiole qui se brisa par terre. Une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappa aussitôt masquant le sorcier à la vue de tous.

- Non! Hurla Tom hors de lui. Evaporate!

C'était trop tard. La fumée se dissipa mais Dumbledore avait disparu s'étant sans doute enfuit par un quelconque passage secret. Le temps de trouver ce fameux passage, Tom savait que le vieil homme aurait déjà transplanné ailleurs.

- Tu as donc choisi de fuir, vieil homme?

Tom laissa exploser sa rage. Il s'était pourtant juré que Dumbledore ne s'en sortirai pas vivant cette fois et pourtant ce vieux fou parvenait une fois de plus à lui échapper. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Harry en face en sachant qu'une fois de plus il était incapable de le protéger.

- Harry…

Sentant à nouveau l'inquiétude pour son compagnon l'envahir, il se précipita vers le jeune homme. Ses hommes s'écartèrent rapidement de son passage et il put atteindre le jeune homme. Harry était très pâle et couvert de sueur. Un fin filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais surtout il ne réagissait pas à ses appels.

- Maître. Appela un mangemort. Le Prince est dans un état grave. Nous devons le conduire de toute urgence au château.

Tom se releva sans conviction. Harry était visiblement très mal en point. Et les chances pour que leur enfant ait survécu au traitement infligé par Dumbledore étaient infimes.

- Amenez-le. Dit-il simplement.

Harry fut soulevé avec délicatesse du sol et déposé sur un brancard avant d'être transporté hors de la pièce. Tom le suivit des yeux mais ne bougea pas avant que le jeune homme ne sorte de son champs de vision.

- Fenrir. Dit-il en se tournant vers le loup-garou. Zambini est ton prisonnier. Mets-le aux cachots. Tu te chargeras de l'interroger, puis fais-en ce que bon te semble.

Fenrir fit un geste affirmatif de la tête avant de soulever d'un sort le corps du traitre. Tout son trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse puis, après avoir transplanné au château, jusqu'aux cachots, fut ponctué du bruit sourd de la tête de son captif contre chaque murs avec lesquels elle entrait en contact.

- Lucius, je veux que tu ramènes des hommes ici et que tu sécurises les lieux. Si Dumbledore se servait de cet endroit pour ses actions les moins avouables, il y aura sûrement des choses à apprendre.

- Bien, Maître.

- Et Lucius.

- Oui?

- Trouves moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce cercle. Je veux savoir ce que Dumbledore a tenté de faire au Prince.

- Bien.

Tom se retourna. Il devait partir d'ici. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Pour l'instant sa place était aux côtés d'Harry, à l'infirmerie, dans l'attente de son réveil. Aujourd'hui, la victoire lui laissait un gout très amer dans la bouche.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Oulala! J'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une écriture aussi peu fluide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir collé bout à bout des paragraphes écrits sur plusieurs jours… J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais…

Bon, en tout cas, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont surpris de la tournure des évènements. Et non, ce n'était pas le grand combat final! ^^ J'avais dit qu'il restait une bonne dizaine de chapitres encore!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'attends vos commentaires histoire de voir à quel point vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. ^^

Je vais vite m'atteler à l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Et pour ceux qui suivent ma fic « Changement de genre », le chapitre 2 est terminé mais je ne pourrais le poster que la semaine prochaine. Pour « Lucinda Malfoy », il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de bâcler cette fic.

À très bientôt.


	34. Amère victoire

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont fait une fois de plus très plaisir. Je fais un petit clin d'œil à Mackyi qui m'a laissé une review en anglais, j'espère que ma réponse voulait dire quelque chose… (c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se dit que lire des fics en anglais et voir des films en VO ça aide mais ça fait pas tout!) ^^

Sans plus tarder voici la suite.

Bonne lecture.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 34: Amère victoire.

Tom parcourait rapidement les couloirs. Harry avait été transporté d'urgence au château quelques minutes plus tôt. Tom était très inquiet. Son amant avait été retrouvé mais dans un état lamentable. Quoi que lui ait fait subit Dumbledore, Harry avait été durement touché. Ce qu'il avait vu de lui était loin d'être rassurant, ni pour le jeune homme, ni pour leur enfant.

Il n'en pouvait plus. L'inquiétude et la colère coulaient dans ses veines. Son amant était dans un état grave et il avait laissé le responsable de tout ceci s'enfuir. Il avait été berné par une simple fiole de potion de fumée. Tom avait perdu son adversaire de vue pendant quelques secondes mais cela avait suffi pour permettre à Dumbledore de s'échapper. Il se sentait honteux de cette erreur de débutant. Il avait échoué dans sa promesse de protéger Harry, le jeune homme avec qui il avait décidé d'unir sa vie.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Tom s'arrêta une demi-seconde, le temps de prendre un visage le plus impassible possible, puis entra. Il fut de suite entouré d'une atmosphère électrique. La pièce était en effervescence. Des infirmières et des médicomages s'afféraient dans tous les sens. En plus d'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts blessés, les deux amis d'Harry occupaient les lits qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Pas de traces de son amant qui avait dû être amené dans un endroit plus calme.

- Mon Seigneur.

Tom se tourna vers le mangemort qui venait de l'interpeler.

- Severus. Je t'écoute, quelles sont nos pertes?

Tom serra fermement ses poings. Il éludait le sujet qui l'intéressait réellement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de reculer une échéance comme ça. Comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre tout de suite à quel point Harry et son enfant allaient mal.

- Nous avons six mangemorts blessés dont deux graves. Trois autres sont morts pendant l'attaque.

- Je vois. Et les deux gamins?

- Waesley à une pneumonie et est dans un état de faiblesse généralisé. À cause des nombreuses tortures et de ses conditions d'emprisonnements sans doute. Granger est très faible aussi, bien que ce soit moins grave. Ils ont été fortement sous alimentés mais à part ça je n'ai pas constaté d'autres blessures physiques. Ils sont inconscients pour le moment, on ne pourra pas les interroger avant demain. Il leur faudra plusieurs jours pour se remettre.

- Et Harry?

Severus prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. D'un signe de tête, il invita le mage noir à le suivre.

- Le Prince. Commença-t-il peu habitué à cette appellation. Nous l'avons installé dans une chambre privée ou il est en train d'être soigné.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois que Severus s'empressa d'ouvrir. Tom entra doucement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit. Severus referma la porte derrière eux pour leur laisser plus d'intimité mais Tom ne le remarqua même pas. Toute son attention était tournée vers le jeune homme allongé torse nu sur ce lit d'hôpital. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle et chaque blessure, la moindre égratignure semblaient ressortir avec plus de force sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient résolument clos. On aurait peut-être pu croire qu'il dormait s'il n'y avait pas cette expression de douleur sur son visage qui allait de pair avec sa respiration saccadée.

Et puis il y avait son ventre, rebondi à la peau tendue, témoin d'un peu plus de quatre mois de grossesse. Leur enfant était-il seulement encore en vie?

Autour du jeune homme, pas moins de deux médicomages et trois infirmières s'évertuaient à le soigner, à panser les plaies, diagnostiquer les blessures. Ils portaient tous des traits soucieux qui ne rassuraient en rien Tom.

- Topolov, appela-t-il.

Un des médicomages se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Le Dr Topolov était un petit sorcier presque chauve, le front luisant de sueur. C'était un excellent médicomage que Tom avait recruté en Russie. Il s'était spécialisé dans le traitement des traumas graves.

- Maître, dit-il hésitant. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez des réponses mais nous ne soignons le Prince que depuis une dizaine de minutes…

- Je sais, coupa Tom. Donnez-moi quand même vos premières observations.

- B-bien. La Prince est dans un état assez critique. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a bien pu lui faire mais ça a eu les effets de puissants doloris sur son organisme.

Tom sera les dents de rage. Les hurlements de douleur de son compagnon résonnaient encore avec force à ses oreilles.

- Je n'ai pas constaté de réelles blessures physiques graves si ce n'est quelques légères hémorragies que nous avons déjà stoppé. À première vue, la pression sanguine du Prince a augmenté au point de faire exploser quelques veines assez fragiles, notamment aux poumons, d'où le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. À part cela, je dirai que le reste de ses blessures, physiques j'entends bien, sont superficielles.

- Pourquoi est-il dans cet état alors?

- Je dirai que ça a un rapport avec cette incantation. Si l'on pouvait savoir ce à quoi elle était destinée, cela nous aiderait.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore.

- C'est assez ennuyeux. Déplora Topolov. Néanmoins il y a une bonne nouvelle, votre enfant est toujours en vie et, à première vue, est en bonne condition.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Tom stupéfait. Comment est-ce possible?

Tout à sa surprise, Tom avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Topolov en fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres montre tout à coup ses émotions.

- O-oui, heu… Le, hum, le Prince l'a très probablement protégé. Inconsciemment certainement mais les faits sont là. Je dirai que pendant que Dumbledore pratiquait son incantation, le Prince a inconsciemment envoyé sa magie vers son ventre et créé un bouclier pour protéger le fœtus.

- C'est… hautement improbable. Remarqua Severus.

- Mais pourtant vrai. Rétorqua Topolov. Par contre la mauvaise nouvelle est que le Prince y a pratiquement laissé toute sa magie. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps, il était à deux doigts de devenir Cracmol.

- Quel intérêt aurait le professeur Dumbledore à vouloir ça? S'étonna Severus.

- Ce n'était probablement pas son intention, dit Tom plus pour lui-même que pour son mangemort. Tu l'as dit toi-même Severus, il y avait peu de chances qu'Harry parvienne à utiliser sa magie pour sauver notre enfant. Dumbledore n'a pas dû penser à une telle éventualité non plus. Il devait penser que l'enfant mourait pendant l'incantation, ajouta-t-il avec haine.

- Dr Topolov! Cria une infirmière au chevet du Prince. Venez vite!

- Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit-il en approchant rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas. On dirait que le Prince s'enfonce. Son rythme cardiaque n'arrête pas d'augmenter. Il n'arrête pas de gémir de douleur, c'est comme si les potions analgésiques n'avaient aucun effet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Marmonna le médicomage dans sa barbe sortant sa baguette pour lancer une panoplie de sorts sur son patient.

Tom s'approcha doucement. Son amant semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Son corps suait et tremblait. Il semblait en proie à une intense douleur malgré qu'il soit inconscient. Arrivé près du jeune homme, il leva la main pour la poser sur son front mais Harry se mit tout à coup à convulser. Le personnel médical se précipita sur le Prince pour maintenir en place pendant que Topolov hurlait des ordres à tout va.

Tout à coup Tom sentir qu'on l'attrapait fermement par le bras et qu'on le tirait en arrière.

- Severus! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!

- Vous devez sortir d'ici, Maître! Lui répondit l'homme en lui hurlant presque dessus. Sortez d'ici tout de suite.

Tom se dégagea brusquement prêt à lancer un puissant doloris sur celui qui osait s'adresser à lui de cette manière.

- Tu vas trop loin Severus, siffla-t-il avec colère. Tu as vu l'état de mon compagnon? Je reste.

- Non!

- Quoi?

- Maître, attendez, continua précipitamment Severus en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le point de sortir sa baguette. Le Prince n'a plu le médaillon!

- Le…

Tom se retourna vers Harry et constata qu'en effet, son compagnon n'avait plus le médaillon qui le protégeait de la douleur ressentie par le jeune homme en sa présence. Dumbledore avait dû le lui enlever.

- Vous devez sortir tout de suite Maître, insista Severus. C'est votre présence qui provoque les convulsions.

Tom laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Comme un automate il s'éloigna de son amant, constatant que le jeune homme se calmait un peu au fur et à mesure qu'il y avait de la distance entre eux. Severus lui ouvrit la porte et le conduisit à l'extérieur. Une fois le montant de bois refermé, Tom sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Plusieurs bocaux de verre explosèrent provoquant quelques hurlements de peur. Tous regardaient leur maître avec effarement et appréhension, sentant le flux de magie à peine contenue qui régnait autour de lui.

Hors de lui, Tom quitta l'infirmerie à toute vitesse. Sa magie était à peine contrôlée et quelques fenêtres se brisèrent sur son passage. Finalement il arriva dans son bureau, attrapa une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une gorgée.

Dumbledore avait plutôt bien réussit son coup même sans finaliser cette maudite incantation. Harry était dans un état catastrophique. Certes, leur enfant vivait. Mais à quoi bon cela servirait-il si Harry ne survivait pas. En plus du reste, il ne pouvait même plus toucher ou même approcher son amant. Peut-être même que comme par le passé, toutes ses émotions fortes allaient provoquer d'autres vagues de douleurs chez Harry.

Tom allait découvrir ce qu'avait manigancé Dumbledore. Ensuite il se chargerait d'éradiquer ce vieux sénile de la surface de cette planète. Mais avant tout, Tom allait devoir fabriquer un nouveau médaillon. Harry ne pourrait sûrement pas guérir correctement si sa cicatrice au front le torturait en permanence.

Et soudain une importante vérité lui apparue. Dumbledore était maintenant en possession d'un échantillon de son sang.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Gabrielle. Comment te sens-tu?

- Ça va.

Elle mentait. Fenrir pouvait le sentir. Sa fille était loin d'aller bien. Elle pouvait arriver à berner qui elle voulait mais ça ne marcherait avec lui. Il était son père et un loup-garou, il sentait sa détresse.

En revenant au château en trainant avec lui le corps inconscient de Zambini, il avait été stoppé par un mangemort venu l'informer de la grande nouvelle. Gabrielle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt. Fenrir s'était empressé de balancer son prisonnier dans une cellule fermée à double tour et était parti rejoindre sa fille.

Elle avait insisté pour quitter l'infirmerie et retourner dans sa chambre, arguant qu'il allait falloir dégager de la place pour les mangemorts blessés pendant l'attaque. Gabrielle était tout aussi fière et entêtée que lui. Fenrir avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas que son état de faiblesse soit étalé devant tous. Il avait accepté avec réticences lui faisant promettre d'accepter sans rechigner qu'une infirmière passe la voir plusieurs fois par jours. Depuis la jeune fille était restée silencieuse, assise dans son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Gabrielle, parles-moi.

- Pour dire quoi?

- Ce que tu ressens.

- Je…

Gabrielle hésitait, incertaine sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai échoué… Finit-elle murmurer.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Harry… C'était mon travail de le protéger. Et au lieu de ça… j'ai permis à Ethan de…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle avait tellement honte de s'être laisser avoir si facilement, de ne pas avoir été capable de stopper Ethan. Elle avait ouvert la porte en grand au jeune homme qui n'avait eu aucuns problèmes pour enlever Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie. Souffla Fenrir en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Si Ethan n'avait pas été mon petit ami, Harry ne l'aurait jamais suivit.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Au départ c'est moi qui vous ais présenter ce salopard.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit. La coupa-t-il. Sans toi Gaby, nous n'aurions pas su que Zambini était un traitre. Sans toi nous n'aurions pas trouvé la planque de Dumbledore. Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout. Tu étais prête à mourir pour protéger le Prince et c'est ce que tout le monde retient. Tu nous as tous impressionné et je suis fier de toi.

- Mais…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Gabrielle sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Ça faisait mal. Elle avait commencé à tomber amoureuse et avait été trahie. Quoi que dise son père, elle se sentait responsable. Harry était à l'infirmerie et personne ne savait s'il s'en sortirait.

- Pleures Gabrielle. Je suis là.

Fenrir la serra contre lui, la laissant déverser toute sa tristesse. Ils restèrent enlacés ensemble de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts se calment peu à peu et que la jeune fille ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Gaby avait une mine effroyable, des entailles un peu partout et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Ethan Zambini. Ce misérable allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Les traitres subissaient en temps normal un châtiment assez féroce mais celui-là allait réellement connaitre la définition du mot souffrance.

Fenrir sorti la baguette de sa fille et la posa sur la table de nuit. D'un pas rageur, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la jeune femme endormie et quitta la chambre. Il allait faire payer sa traitrise à Zambini. Sur le champ. Il n'attendrait pas un instant de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fenrir se tenait devant le cachot dans lequel il avait enfermé le traitre. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, allongé face contre terre sur le sol. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse depuis que Fenrir l'avait balancé dans la cellule quelques heures plus tôt. Seule sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait et s'abaissait prouvait qu'il était toujours en vie.

Fenrir déverrouilla la lourde porte métallique et entra dans la cellule. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tint raide, le regard fixé sur le captif. Il ne bougea même pas au bruit grinçant de la porte se refermant derrière lui, faisant échos dans les cachots. Les poings serrés à l'extrême, il se faisait violence pour ne pas éviscérer Zambini sur le champ. La simple vue du jeune homme lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Enervatum. Prononça-t-il d'une voix froide en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

Ethan se réveilla groggy. Le corps endoloris, il se redressa doucement en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Cependant en regardant autour de lui, toute considération pour son état physique disparu pour laisser place à la terreur. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Ethan ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il était prisonnier et la vision de l'homme qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur lui fit comprendre à quel point il avait des ennuis.

- M-Mr Greyb-back… Bégaya-t-il.

- Zambini. Cracha Fenrir.

Fenrir sentait la rage monter en lui. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il comptait faire de Zambini. Il s'était imaginé lui parler, lui cracher au visage toute sa haine. Mais plus il regardait le traitre, moins il se sentait capable de prononcer la moindre phrase. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Juste ça. Pas de blabla. Il ne voulait même pas entendre les fausses excuses qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

- Pitié… Ne faites pas ça… Supplia Ethan en voyant le loup garou lever sa baguette vers lui avec un regard de tueur. J-je peux tout expliquer.

- Doloris!

Ethan hurla de douleur. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, comme si des milliers d'échardes lui étaient plantés en même temps dans la chair, faisant leur chemin jusqu'à ses os. Il cria, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne commence à se briser. Il lui sembla que l'autre homme ne cesserait jamais le sortilège tant sa souffrance durait. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement et il retomba au sol en tremblant.

- Fenrir! Hurla un homme. Arrêtes!

- Lâches-moi, Daniel! Je vais lui faire la peau à ce connard!

Nott raffermit sa prise sur le loup-garou pour le tenir loin du prisonnier. À force de persévérance, il finit par le trainer hors de la cellule et le plaquer contre un mur.

- Calmes-toi, Fenrir! Calmes-toi!

- Pourquoi tu le protèges!

- Je ne le protège pas.

Fenrir se dégagea brusquement, regardant l'autre mangemort avec hargne.

- Je ne le protège pas. Répéta Nott à bout de souffle. Je comprends que tu veuilles faire la peau de Zambini. Et tu le feras. Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Mais que dirais-tu de l'interroger avant?

- …

- Il faut que nous sachions ce qu'il sait sur Dumbledore et ce qu'il lui a révélé sur nous. Après tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

Fenrir prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- D'accord.

- Tu permets que je mène l'interrogatoire?

- T'as pas confiance?

Nott ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il avait vu la haine que l'autre homme portait à Zambini. Fenrir n'étant pas connu pour ressentir de la merci pour les personnes qu'il haïssait. Alors non, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa capacité à garder son calme assez longtemps pour mener un interrogatoire.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là, au fait? Demanda Fenrir.

- Tu plaisantes? Répondit Nott incrédule. Les petits nouveaux chargés de surveiller les prisonniers sont venus me chercher en catastrophe en entendant les hurlements déchirants de Zambini. Tu les as traumatisé ces pauvres mioches.

Les deux mangemorts entrèrent à nouveau dans la cellule pour trouver leur prisonnier recroquevillé dans un coin. Le jeune homme les regarda approcher avec méfiance. Nott s'avança plus en avant alors que Fenrir s'accouda près de la porte après l'avoir refermée.

En son for intérieur Fenrir savait que Nott avait raison. Il fallait absolument savoir ce que savait ce traitre de Zambini. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que s'il commençait à le torturer, il n'arriverait pas à se maitriser et le tuerait avant la fin de l'interrogatoire. Il suffisait de voir le peu de temps qu'il avait pu passer avec cette vermine avant de lui lancer un doloris. Pour l'heure, Fenrir préférait laisser Daniel poser ses questions à leur prisonnier. Il se chargerait de lui faire expier ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille après.

Sentant que le loup garou avait décidé de se tenir tranquille, Nott se retourna vers Zambini qui le fixait avec méfiance. Le mangemort s'approcha et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Bonjour Ethan, lança-t-il en laçant son plus beau sourire au jeune homme. Je suis Daniel Nott.

Ethan ne répondit rien, son regard terrorisé passant d'un mangemort à l'autre s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux se jette brusquement sur lui pour le mettre en pièce. Nott ne se formalisa pas de ce silence et pris une expression plus joyeuse encore.

- Ethan, tu as fait de très vilaines choses. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte?

- …

- Doloris!

Nott se releva, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le prisonnier gesticulant au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sort fut levé.

- Lorsque je pose une question, mon garçon, j'entends bien que l'on me réponde, asséna le mangemort. Est-ce bien clair?

- O-oui, balbutia Ethan.

- Bien, reprit Nott à nouveau souriant. Je disais donc que tu as conscience d'avoir commis des actes répréhensibles?

- O-oui.

- Et tu comprends bien qu'il va falloir me révéler tout ce que tu as fait de mal?

- … Oui…

- Tu as l'air hésitant, constata Nott en se grattant le menton. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un petit encouragement pour parler.

Ethan se recroquevilla en boule de peur de recevoir un autre sort de torture. Pour sa part Fenrir leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Les techniques d'interrogatoire de Nott lui avaient toujours tapé sur les nerfs. Il n'était pas très friand du jeu de la carotte et du bâton. Pour sa part Fenrir préférait la bonne vieille manière forte pour faire parler les récalcitrants.

- Je sais! S'exclama tout à coup Daniel. Je vais te faire une promesse.

Il s'accroupi à nouveau près du prisonnier qui le regardait les yeux ronds, probablement convaincu d'avoir à faire à un fou.

- Si tu me racontes tout sans chercher à me cacher quoi que ce soit, je te promets de ne pas te torturer ni te tuer quand nous en aurons fini. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Et je devrais vous croire?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Fenrir?

Le loup garou regarda les deux hommes d'une expression meurtrière avant de soupirer d'énervement.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Daniel.

- Alors? Demanda Nott à son prisonnier.

- … D'accord.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Et donc Dumbledore sait que Granier et Malone sont des mangemorts. Par contre Zambini n'a pas réussi à découvrir leur mission au sein du ministère.

- Je vois.

Tom avait écouté avec attention le compte rendu de Nott sur l'interrogatoire d'Ethan Zambini, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas heureux de ce qu'il apprenait. Avec son niveau de combat et sa discrétion naturelle, Zambini avait réussi à bien s'intégrer parmi ses hommes et avait pu avoir accès à un certain nombre d'informations d'importance. Plusieurs de ses mangemorts infiltrés au ministre étaient connus de son vieil ennemi et les prochains raids prévus étaient à présent compromis.

Sans compter qu'en fin de compte le traitre n'avait pas pu révéler grand-chose sur les actions de l'Ordre du Phœnix ou de Dumbledore. Ce vieux sénile avait prévu le coup et Zambini ne connaissait que le strict minimum sur ses activités. Et comble de l'énervement pour Tom, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur ce qu'Harry avait subi. Dumbledore avait seulement signifié à son pion que le cercle incantatoire avait pour but de ramener Harry dans le droit chemin. Il espérait que Lucius aurait de meilleurs résultats.

- Et Zambini? Demanda Tom.

- Il est mort.

Nott retint une grimace en se remémorant la mort du jeune homme. Il avait sous-estimé la haine que ressentait Fenrir. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais encore vu une mise à mort comme celle-ci. Nott avait promis de ne pas tuer le prisonnier, et il avait tenu parole. Zambini savait le sort qui était réservé aux traitres et s'était raccrocher de toute ses forces à cet espoir d'échapper aux tortures et la mort. Il n'avait fallu que deux-trois doloris pour que le jeune homme raconte tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais Zambini avait oublié une chose importante. Fenrir n'avait rien promis du tout, il s'était juste tenu tranquille pendant la durée de l'interrogatoire. Zambini ne l'avait compris que trop tard, lorsque Nott avait quitté la cellule, le laissant seul avec le loup garou. Et ce dernier s'était déchainé.

En désespoir de cause, Zambini avait cherché à amadouer son bourreau en parlant de Gabrielle, jurant qu'il aimait la jeune fille et qu'il avait été obligé de la trahir. Ce fut une erreur funeste. Nott avait jusqu'à ce jour été persuadé que seule la pleine lune pouvait provoquer la métamorphose en loup-garou. Il avait pu voir qu'un état de rage incontrôlable faisait tout aussi l'affaire. Ethan Zambini était mort, déchiqueté par un loup-garou enragé.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Bon je n'ai pas encore battu mon retard de chapitre en retard mais il m'aura quand même fallu un mois avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis restée bloquée au passage où Fenrir torture Ethan, je ne savais plus comment tourner les choses. Finalement je vous ai épargné la scène sanglante du dépeçage de Zambini par un Fenrir transformé en loup-garou.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Même si on ne sait toujours pas dans quel état se trouve exactement Harry. Ni ce que va faire Tom pour se venger. Ni… Oulala il m'en reste des choses à écrire ^^

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

À bientôt.


	35. Vivere Pro Servitudo

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard conséquent de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire ces dernières semaines. Avec mon nouveau travail j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que métro-boulot-dodo. Donc malheureusement je prends du retard sur toutes mes fics…

En tout cas je tien à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées.

Pour ceux qui suive la fic Changement de genre, le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, j'en ai écrit 1/10ème environ. Je vais essayer de le terminer le plus vite possible.

Bonne lecture.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 35: Vivere Pro Servitudo.

Assise dans un fauteuil, Gabrielle regardait Harry avec tristesse. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis son sauvetage. Quatre jours d'une insupportable attente. Harry était tombé dans le coma pendant ses soins et n'avait depuis pas montré signe de réveil. Son corps et son esprit avait été repoussés dans leurs retranchements sous les tortures folles d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était un véritable miracle qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait subi, son bébé soit encore en vie et en bonne santé.

Les médicomages, quant à eux, se refusaient à donner un pronostic sur son éventuel réveil. Si physiquement il semblait aller bien, ses blessures ayant été soignées, les dommages causés sur le plan psychique étaient plus difficiles à quantifier. Harry restait résolument enfermé dans son propre esprit. Le seul élément positif qui était intervenu depuis le secours du jeune homme était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enfin parvenu à créer un nouveau médaillon. Le sommeil d'Harry n'était donc plus perturbé par la douleur causée par sa cicatrice. Les chances de réveil s'en étaient vues augmentées malgré l'incertitude toujours présente.

La présence du médaillon avait aussi enfin permis au maître de venir voir son compagnon, ce qui, faute de provoquer une quelconque réaction chez Harry, avait un peu calmé les nerfs de l'homme. Depuis quatre jours, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'une humeur massacrante. Les doloris pleuvaient au moindre faux pas. Les ennemis qui se faisaient capturer ne survivaient pas plus de quelques heures tant ils étaient torturés. Et en règle générale tout le monde marchait sur des œufs en sa présence afin d'éviter de déclencher sa fureur. Ce retour brutal à ses anciennes habitudes de management avait permis à chacun de constater à quel point la présence d'Harry Potter à ses côtés avait pu apaiser le maître. Même les plus sceptiques quant à leur Prince en venaient peu à peu à espérer son réveil le plus rapidement possible.

De son coté, Gabrielle s'en voulait beaucoup. Le poids de la culpabilité ne la quittait pas. Et le pire pour elle était que personne ne lui avait reproché ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas même le maître. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la tienne responsable de l'enlèvement car c'était par sa faute qu'Ethan avait pu approcher Harry sans problèmes. Mais il n'en avait été rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait félicité pour son courage et son sang-froid face au traitre, que c'était grâce à elle qu'Harry avait été retrouvé. Il lui avait signifié de se remettre sur pieds pour reprendre au plus vite le combat. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Pour elle, son rôle dans ce gâchis était pourtant très clair. Mais elle était apparemment la seule à le voir.

Face à son refus à admettre cette situation, son père lui avait demandé de dépasser sa culpabilité et d'accepter qu'Ethan l'ai manipulé depuis le début. D'accepter d'être, elle aussi, une victime. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais à laquelle Gabrielle tentait de parvenir tant bien que mal pour continuer à avancer. Gaby se devait de devenir plus forte pour que le moment venu elle puisse se faire entièrement pardonner auprès d'Harry et racheter son honneur.

Alors chaque jour, Gaby passait des heures au chevet de son Prince. C'était bien la seule chose qu'on l'autorisait à faire d'ailleurs. Son état de santé ne s'était pas arrangé au point de lui permettre de se déplacer à sa guise. C'était tout juste si elle parvenait à faire le trajet entre sa chambre et celle d'Harry appuyée contre un mur et soufflant comme une asthmatique en crise. Son combat avait fait des dégâts et le moindre trajet un peu long la drainait de toutes ses forces. Quand elle n'était pas aux côtés du Prince, elle se reposait dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de son père et le contrôle médical d'une infirmière.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule dans ce cas. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger n'en menaient pas large non plus. Assis un peu plus loin, à veiller eux aussi sur leur ami, les deux jeunes étaient encore en stade de rémission. Ils avaient tous deux passé un très long mois entre les mains de Dumbledore qui leur avait fait clairement comprendre quel était le prix à payer lorsqu'on le trahissait. Si la jeune femme était à présent presque guérie, cela ne faisait que depuis ce début de matinée que le roux avait l'autorisation de sortir temporairement de son lit d'hôpital. Si le jeune homme parvenait à tenir debout, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Mais tout comme Gabrielle, les deux Griffondors étaient butés. Le staff médical s'était vu contraint de les laisser sortir sous leur insistance à voir Harry.

De légers coups portés à la porte de la chambre sortirent les trois jeunes du silence dans lequel ils s'étaient laissé tomber. Gabrielle se redressa légèrement, s'arrachant à la contemplation d'Harry.

- Entrez. Dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Gaby se souvint alors que c'était en effet les vacances de noël et que les élèves de Poudlard rentraient chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille. Mais si elle était contente de voir ses anciens camarades d'école, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron et Hermione qui montraient clairement leur hostilité à cette intrusion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous? Cracha Ron.

- Nous venons rendre visite au Prince. Rétorqua Draco, du venin dans la voix.

- Allez-vous-en! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez partir. Nous avons parfaitement le droit de venir rendre visite au Prince contrairement à vous.

- Harry a besoin de ses amis auprès de lui. Pas de sales serpents dans votre genre!

Voyant la situation dégénérer, Gaby se leva brusquement combattant un léger vertige dû à la rapidité du mouvement. Les propos du roux commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, et pas qu'à elle d'ailleurs à en juger par les trois nouveaux venus qui semblaient sur le point de sortir leur baguette pour en découdre.

- Ça suffit! Cria-t-elle attirant l'attention de tous. Toi! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt Ron qui eut un léger mouvement de recul face à la colère soudaine de la jeune femme. Je te ferai signaler qu'Harry vit ici depuis plusieurs semaines et que, que cela te plaise ou non, il s'est fait de nouveaux amis. Amis dont Pansy, Draco et Blaise font partie.

- Mais… Tenta de protester cette fois Hermione avant de se ratatiner sur elle-même sous le regard qu'elle reçut.

- Mais rien du tout! Mettez-vous donc dans la tête que vos préjugés sur les Serpentards ne sont que ce qu'ils sont, des préjugés. Il n'y a ici que des amis d'Harry. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter alors sortez d'ici immédiatement. Suis-je assez claire?

Ron et Hermione baissèrent la tête d'embarras en marmonnant leur accord à voix basse. Les deux Griffondors avaient du mal à admettre que leurs anciens ennemis d'école étaient finalement devenus amis avec Harry. En quelques semaines, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte perdu leur place auprès d'Harry. Certes ce derniers les aimait toujours, ayant inconsidérément suivit Ethan Zambini dans un piège pour les retrouver. Mais cette place qu'ils occupaient dans le cœur et la vie d'Harry était maintenant à partager avec les personnes les plus insoupçonnables. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ayant une conversation amicale ou même seulement des rapports civilisés ensemble était jusque-là impensable. Cependant leur absence auprès de leur ami avait été assez significative et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas reprocher à Harry de s'être fait de nouveaux amis, ni que ces derniers soient des Serpentards. Surtout que sur ce dernier point le choix se révélait assez restreint car, quoi qu'on en dise, Serpentard restait la principale maison de Poudlard d'où provenaient les mangemorts.

De leur côté, les nouveaux arrivant s'étaient mis à ricaner de les avoir vu se faire gronder par Gabrielle mais reprirent vite leur sérieux en avisant le regard meurtrier de Gaby sur eux.

- Quand à vous! Continua Gaby en direction des trois Serpentards cette fois. Je vous rappelle que vous vous trouvez dans une chambre médicalisée, la chambre du Prince qui plus est. Si jamais l'idée stupide de sortir vos baguettes pour engager le combat, surtout pour une raison aussi puérile, dans cette pièce, je vous ferai regretter d'être venus au monde. Et ce, dans l'hypothèse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous soit pas tombé dessus avant.

Les trois concernés pâlirent aussitôt, imaginant parfaitement ce que leur maître pourrait leur faire subir s'ils faisaient du grabuge dans la chambre du Prince. Même depuis Poudlard ils avaient eu vent des colères spectaculaires et destructrices du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfants de favoris ou pas, si les trois jeunes se battaient dans la chambre du Prince la punition serait plus que douloureuse.

- Vous devez vous aussi accepter que Ron et Hermione soient les amis d'Harry et qu'au même titre que vous, ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Continuait Gabrielle dans sa lancée. Alors vous allez tous vous comporter aussi civiquement que possible. Compris?

- Oui, Gaby.

- Oui.

- Compris.

Ayant tous été remis à leur place par une Gabrielle passablement énervée, un semblant de calme s'installa. Chacun se trouva un siège dans un silence quasi religieux repensant aux paroles de la jeune femme. Ils réalisaient que tous étaient devenus des amis d'Harry et tenaient autant les uns que les autres au jeune homme. Il leur faudrait apprendre à accepter ces anciens ennemis d'école pour le bien d'Harry qui, maintenant plus que jamais, avait besoin de leur soutiens à tous. Voyant que son intervention avait porté ses fruits, Gabrielle se laissait retombée sur sa chaise soudain très lasse.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda Pansy en regardant le visage pâle du Prince.

- Il est dans le coma. Répondit Gaby. Il n'a aucune réaction depuis qu'il a été secouru.

- Et ils disent quoi les médicomages?

- Qu'ils ne savent pas quand Harry se réveillera… Ou s'il se réveillera…

- Il le fera. Intervint Ron avec détermination.

- Comment en être sûr? Demanda Blaise, étonné par la certitude du roux.

- Harry est un battant. Je le connais. Il ne laissera pas tomber aussi facilement.

- Ron a raison. Il a toujours voulu une famille. Et il va l'avoir. Son plus grand rêve est en train de se réaliser. Il va se battre.

- J'espère que vous dites vrai…

- Et… Draco hésita un instant. Est-ce que c'est vrai que… le bébé va bien?

- Oui. C'est bien la seule bonne nouvelle qui ressort de cette histoire.

Un silence s'installa laissant chacun à ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurai cru le professeur Dumbledore capable d'une telle cruauté. Son obsession à vouloir garder à tout prix Harry sous son contrôle l'avait conduit à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour la vie du jeune homme. Devant le jeune allongé dans le coma, la vie qui grandissait toujours dans son ventre, seule l'impression d'un immense gâchis restait.

Les six jeunes restèrent au chevet du blessé encore une heure, jusqu'à l'arrivée du groupe de médicomages chargés de soigner le Prince. Ron et Hermione, sous escorte mangemort sans laquelle ils n'étaient pas autorisés à se déplacer dans le château, furent reconduits dans leurs chambres. Les quatre Serpenrtards restèrent un moment dans le couloir avant de se séparer.

- On se voit demain alors.

- Oui. Tu es sûre que tu te sens en forme Gaby.

- Je vais très bien.

Draco parut septique mais ne répondit rien acceptant la fierté de la jeune femme et son souhait de ne pas se montrer faible devant ses amis. Les quatre jeunes se saluèrent et Draco et Pansy partirent de leur côté avant de s'arrêter en voyant que Blaise ne les suivait pas.

- Blaise? Tu ne viens pas?

- Non. Partez devant. Je dois parler à Gaby.

Le regard du jeune homme leur fit comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Pansy et Draco, se doutant du sujet que voulait aborder leur ami avec Gaby, laissèrent les deux jeunes seuls.

- Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner? Demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

- D'accord.

Gaby aurait préféré rentrer seule. Elle se sentait fatiguée et savait que son ami s'en rendrait compte avant même d'arriver dans les appartements qu'elle occupait. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme cela, elle savait aussi de quoi voulait lui parler Blaise. Elle se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre le jeune homme voudrait des explications sur son cousin Ethan.

Les deux jeunes se mirent en route. Leur allure était assez lente et Blaise voyait clairement que la jeune femme peinait un peu sous l'effort qu'une simple marche lui demandait. Mais il ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle était bien trop fière et bornée pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter un bras pour l'aider à avancer. Et Gabrielle lui en fut très reconnaissante. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Blaise prit aussitôt la parole.

- Gabrielle. Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ethan. Ton combat avec lui. Et aussi que c'est ton père qui l'a tué.

- Blaise, je…

- Non, laisses-moi finir. La coupa-t-il. Mon cousin était un traitre. Je ne te tiens aucun grief pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… Gaby, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ethan est le seul responsable de l'enlèvement du Prince. Toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

Blaise se plaça face à face avec Gabrielle et inclina solennellement la tête devant elle.

- Je suis venu te présenter, au nom de la famille Zambini, nos plus sincères excuses pour les actes inadmissibles d'Ethan. Son comportement nous a couverts de honte.

Gabrielle regardait, émue, son ami. Lui non plus ne lui en voulait. Il s'excusait même.

- Relèves-toi Blaise. Tu n'as aucunes excuses à me faire. Ethan a agi de son propre chef. C'est moi qui ai été trop stupide pour me laisser avoir comme ça.

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton empli de honte et de tristesse. Blaise attrapa doucement la main de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

- Arrêtes de te culpabiliser, tu te fais du mal. Nous savons bien que plus une personne est proche de nous plus il est facile pour elle de nous trahir. Moi non plus je n'ai rien vu venir. J'étais bien trop content de te voir entrer dans la famille.

Gabrielle laissa échapper un rire en entendant cela.

- Tu aurais été mon cousin préféré, Blaise.

- Et toi ma cousine préférée. Ajouta le jeune homme en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucius se tenait droit sur son fauteuil, fier et calme comme à son habitude. Du moins en apparences. La réalité était que même lui avait bien du mal à grader contenance ces temps-ci en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant il avait parfaitement accompli sa mission. Il avait enfin découvert les intentions du professeur Dumbledore avers Harry Potter. Et c'était bien pour ça que son Maître, qui feuilletait les dits documents, risquait d'exploser de rage à tout moment.

Tout à sa lecture, Tom ne prêtait guère attention à la nervosité de son mangemort. L'importance de ce qu'il lisait l'avait coupé de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus le besoin de torturer quelqu'un, de préférence Dumbledore, augmentait dangereusement.

… _L'emprise psychique du cercle incantatoire est plus insidieuse qu'un sortilège d'impérium. Le sujet soumis à l'incantation obéit aveuglement à la personne choisie sans possibilité de s'en soustraire par sa propre volonté…_

… _Contrairement à l'impérium, il n'y a pas besoin de maintenir le sujet sous un contrôle constant. Nous pouvons prendre pour exemple le cas du Dr Niels Freshman qui est parvenu en 1621 à réaliser un rituel incantatoire proche de la perfection. À la fin de vie du Dr Freshman, la servitude du sujet est restée intacte malgré que son maitre ait perdu la raison et, par la suite, a perduré 12 ans après la mort du docteur, le sujet continuant à entretenir la demeure Freshman sans jamais ressentir le besoin ni l'envie de partir…_

… _Le corps du sujet étant soumis à une très forte pression, le rituel incantatoire ne peut être effectué sans douleur. Des hémorragies mineures sont à attendre, cependant il est à noter que le sujet ne meurt que rarement au cours du processus s'il est en bonne santé et que le rituel est correctement effectué…_

… _Quelques effets négatifs peuvent survenir suite à l'incantation tels que des migraines, une diminution voire une perte de la vue, des amnésies totales ou partielles pouvant être permanentes ou encore une perte de certaines capacités mentales pouvant aller dans des cas extrêmes à une débilité profonde…_

« Ce salopard va payer. » Ce fut tout ce que pu penser Tom découvrant en quoi consistait l'incantation de servitude utilisée par Dumbledore pour ramener Harry à sa cause. Ce vieux fou avait osé tenter quelque chose d'aussi risqué et violent pour prendre le contrôle du jeune homme. Nul doute que les renforts étaient arrivés à temps sans cela leur enfant n'aurait pas survécu et Harry serait devenu un Cracmol. Ce vieux malade avait délibérément mis en danger la vie de son compagnon et de son enfant. La force du rituel aurait forcément tué le bébé s'il avait été mené à terme. De toute manière, la mort de leur enfant devait très certainement être un petit bonus que Dumbledore avait prévu dans ses plans.

Bien qu'il haïsse Dumbledore de chaque fibre de son être, Tom savait aussi reconnaitre sa responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé. Malgré une tentative d'avortement échouée et une autre d'enlèvement dans son propre château, il avait quand même baissé sa garde et son vieil ennemi en avait profité. Tom était passé à deux doigts de perdre son fiancé et leur enfant, et, même après leur secours, il était bien incapable de dire que ces derniers étaient sains et saufs. Son jeune amant était plongé dans un coma profond et aucun des médicomages travaillant pour lui n'étaient capable de lui fournir un pronostic précis.

Il était constamment énervé mais pouvoir enfin se rendre au chevet du jeune homme lui avait fait du bien. Dans un temps record, Tom avait réussi à recréer un médaillon de protection. Il pouvait à présent approcher Harry sans que ce dernier, même dans son coma, ne soit affecté par leur lien mental. Et alors qu'il se sentait un peu plus apaisé d'avoir pu voir et toucher son amant, Lucius faisait son apparition avec en poche les fameuses informations qu'il avait trouvé sur le rituel. Le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à trouver s'était évaporé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Le rituel _Vivere Pro Servitudo _était une manière abjecte de contrôler une personne. Et bien qu'il ait lui-même plus d'une fois utilisé l'Impérium pour infiltrer les lignes ennemies, il supportait mal que ce soit son propre fiancé qui ait fait les frais de ce genre de méthodes. Harry, malgré ses capacités naturelles à combattre une emprise mentale telle que l'Impérium, n'aurait pu résister à cette incantation. L'incantation avait pour but de détruire la personnalité de la personne qui y était soumise pour la transformer en un être servile et incapable de la moindre opinion propre. Le pire pour Tom était de ne pas savoirs le rituel allait avoir ou non des effets sur Harry à son réveil. Que ferait-il si le jeune homme jurait allégeance à Dumbledore? Devrait-il enfermer son amant? Le protéger de lui-même pour préserver la vie de leur enfant?

Son mariage et sa future paternité étaient remis en question. Tout avait basculé si vite qu'il ne savait plus comment régir. Gérer l'inquiétude et l'attente liées à l'état de santé de son compagnon était un nouveau sentiment qu'il découvrait bien malgré lui. Mais si l'avenir devenait tout à coup rempli d'incertitudes, il restait quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Une contre-attaque à la hauteur de l'affront que venait de lui faire Dumbledore.

- Lucius. Siffla-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Le mangemort sursauta imperceptiblement, craignant de subir la colère de l'autre homme. Le flamboiement dans les yeux carmins qui le fixaient était plus qu'inquiétant. Lucius garda tout de même un semblant de calme, se disant que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu le torturer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Oui maître?

- Appelle tous les favoris. Je vous veux en salle de réunion dans la demi-heure.

- Bien maître.

Lucius s'inclina respectueusement et quitta rapidement le bureau de l'homme. Si une réunion d'urgence était demandée, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ils allaient bientôt partir au combat.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà. Bon, chapitre très court j'en conviens mais c'est le chapitre préparatoire à la suite. Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus… mouvementé!

En tout cas, j'espère que ce 35ème chapitre vous a plu ^^ (Plus que 10 !) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

À bientôt!


	36. Joyeux noël

Salut à tous!

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires très encourageants. Tous ces messages me font toujours autant plaisir. ^^

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite! (Vous l'avez déjà attendu assez longtemps… ^^)

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 36: Joyeux noël.

- Mes très chers élèves, cette soirée est dédiée à la bonne humeur et la fête. Laissez votre enfance vous faire oublier les tourments que connait notre pays. Amusez-vous, profitez du festin et de la musique. Et surtout passez un excellent réveillon de noël.

Le regard pétillant, Albus Dumbledore frappa joyeusement dans ses mains et l'unique table de la grande salle fut recouverte de mets à l'air tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Un sourire bienveillant lui monta aux lèvres devant la mine émerveillée des quelques élèves présents en ce soir de noël. Ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine restés à Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Quatre Poufsouffles, deux Griffondors et un Serdaigle. Aucun Serpenatrds. Étant donné les projets de Tom ce soir, ce n'était guère étonnant.

Après avoir échoué à récupérer Harry, Albus s'était attendu à tout moment à des représailles de la part de Tom. Et il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps. Moins d'une semaine après ce fameux jour, Severus était revenu à Poudlard pour lui annoncer trois mauvaises nouvelles. La première était que l'enfant de Tom et Harry était toujours en vie et en bonne santé. La deuxième était qu'Harry était dans un état lamentable et dans le coma donc il était impossible de savoir si le rituel avait en partie fonctionné ou non. Et enfin il avait appris que Tom préparait une attaque imminente de grande ampleur le soir de noël.

Tom prévoyait peut être de prendre Poudlard d'assaut en représailles aux blessures d'Harry mais le Pr Dumbledore n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser faire. La sécurité du château avait été renforcée tout au long de la semaine. L'équipe enseignante, moins Severus que Tom voulait auprès d'Harry pour le soigner, était présente rendant le nombre d'enseignants plus important que celui d'élèves. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient dispersés dans le château, prêts au combat. Et dès l'attaque lancée, le ministère serait appelé en renfort. Tom se trompait lourdement s'il pensait pouvoir prendre le contrôle de son école.

Bien entendu, sa directrice adjointe avait voulu faire évacuer les derniers élèves présents mais Albus avait refusé. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que Tom ne s'attendrait pas à trouver un comité d'accueil à Poudlard. Mais si tous les élèves quittaient Poudlard alors le ministère se douterait de quelque chose et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Albus voulait à tout prix éviter c'était bien que Cornelius Fudge fasse de l'ingérence dans son école. Son ancien élève ne lui échapperait pas cette fois. Il l'attendait de pied ferme.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom et ses hommes approchaient silencieusement profitant des ténèbres pour se dissimuler. Ils y étaient presque. Déjà l'ombre de l'immense édifice se profilait devant eux. Ce soir l'histoire de l'Angleterre allait prendre un tournant radical.

L'avancée des mangemorts se fit plus lente. Ils entraient enfin dans le secteur de leur cible et ils ne tarderaient pas à rencontrer les premières patrouilles de sécurité. Tom fit arrêter ses hommes, observant avec attention les alentours. Tout était silencieux si ce n'est le bruit du vent dans les capes. Personne n'était en vue mais ce n'était qu'en apparences. Tom savait pertinemment que le bâtiment était lourdement gardé et qu'il ne serait pas aisé de le prendre d'assaut. Mais il réussirait. Cette guerre durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait temporisé les choses afin de casser le moral de ses ennemis et affaiblir leur méfiance et au final c'est sa propre vigilance qui avait failli. Le prix à payer était les souffrances de son fiancé prisonnier de son coma depuis une dizaine de jours.

- Quelqu'un approche. Murmura un des mangemorts.

- Eliminez-le. Dit Tom sans hausser la voix.

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, le corps inerte d'un homme s'affaissa sur lui-même, rattrapé dans sa chute par un mangemort avant de toucher le sol. Le corps fut déposé sans bruit dans un coin à l'abri des regards sans que plus de considération lui soit portée.

- Faites très attention. Avertit Tom. Les patrouilles sont très rarement composées d'une seule personne. Il doit y avoir un ou plusieurs autres sorciers dans les parages qui vont vite s'inquiéter de la disparition de celui-ci. Trouvez les-moi le plus vite possible.

Plusieurs groupes de quatre à cinq hommes se détachèrent de la masse plus importante de mangemorts et se dispersèrent dans la pénombre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, des bruits étouffés de combats leur parvinrent, puis à nouveau le silence.

- Nous en avons trouvé et éliminé deux autres, Maître.

Tom fit un mouvement sec de la tête et se tourna pour faire face à ses hommes. Il les darda d'un regard flamboyant. De la peur se lisait dans certains regards, de l'anticipation aussi. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut la détermination qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la majorité de ses hommes. Ils étaient prêts au combat. Tom était fier d'avoir rassemblé autour de lui tant de sorciers prêts à se battre contre le pouvoir en place, faible et corrompu. La bataille qui les attendait allait être difficile mais la défaite n'était pas une option. Ils allaient gagner.

- Mangemorts. Nous sommes maintenant aux portes de l'ennemi. Il n'est plus temps de reculer. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour que la victoire soit notre. Alors, ne faiblissez pas.

Une série de hochements de tête et de 'oui Maître' murmurés se fit entendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grands discours. Chacun savait pourquoi il se trouvait là. Ils savaient que beaucoup allaient perdre la vie ce soir et ils avaient décidés de venir en toute connaissance de cause.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Tom donna l'ordre de commencer l'infiltration. Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent en plusieurs groupes. Il leur fallait avant toute chose sécuriser le secteur et éliminer toutes les patrouilles ennemies qui pourraient donner l'alerte. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que les premiers combats commencent. Cependant les jeunes aurors qu'ils rencontraient n'étaient pas de taille à faire face à des mangemorts expérimentés.

Fenrir se déplaçait silencieusement, ses sens de loup-garou en alerte, attentif au moindre son suspect. Il faisait partie de ceux chargés de « nettoyer » le secteur. Il dirigeait un groupe de loup-garou. Leurs sens surdéveloppés et leur condition de lycanthropes leur permettaient de se déplacer plus vite et plus silencieusement que les autres. Plusieurs membres de sa meute étaient à ses côtés. Il ne les voyait pas, cachés dans l'ombre, mais sentait leur présence.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt Fenrir et ses hommes se dispersèrent pour entourer leur cible. Un groupe de cinq aurors s'avançait vers eux, inconscients de leur présence. Une branche craqua, alertant le groupe d'aurors mais c'était déjà trop tard pour eux. Avant de pouvoir réagir, les mangemorts étaient passés à l'attaque. La surprise et l'horreur se refléta sur les visages mais il n'y avait rien que la patrouille puisse faire. Il y eut quelques cris étouffés, des pas précipités sur le sol froid et vite couvert de sang. Et puis ce fut terminé. Les cadavres furent dissimulés derrière des poubelles dans une ruelle sombre.

En peu de temps le périmètre fut totalement sous contrôle. Chaque équipe avait fait son travail, impitoyable et efficace. Lucius récupérait un à un les messages qui lui parvenait. Acquiesçant à chaque fois avec satisfaction. Enfin après de longues minutes, il retourna auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres faire son rapport.

- Le périmètre est sécurisé Maître. Annonça Lucius. Toutes les patrouilles ont été interceptées. Apparemment les plans de sécurité du bâtiment sont bien ceux que Fudge m'a fourni.

- Très bien. Mais ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers. Ceci est la partie la plus aisée du plan. C'est maintenant que les difficultés vont commencer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Dès que j'aurai détruit les barrières de protection, dépêches-toi de couper tous les moyens de communications.

- Ce sera fait.

- Et n'oublie pas, Lucius. Il me le faut vivant.

- Bien entendu.

Lucius s'inclina et se déplaça légèrement pour laisser passer Tom. Ce dernier s'avança, concentré jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un champ de force. Éliminer la première ligne d'aurors avait été simple. Ils étaient le plus généralement de jeunes recrues, les plus anciens rechignant à faire des tours de ronde dehors la nuit en plein hiver. Détruire les puissants boucliers protégeant le bâtiment sans attirer l'attention allait être une autre paire de manches.

D'un geste souple et assuré, il leva sa baguette vers le bouclier, sentant sa magie vibrer au contact des sortilèges de protection. Fermant les yeux, Tom se concentra sur sa magie, oubliant totalement tout ce qui l'entourait. Une longue incantation sifflée en fourchelangue commença à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Derrière lui, les mangemorts attendaient, attentifs et admiratifs devant la puissance que dégageait leur Maître. Les boucliers de protection faiblissaient à vue d'œil. Ils pouvaient voir de temps en temps ces derniers devenir visibles, semblant clignoter légèrement, avant de disparaitre à nouveau à leur vue. Tout ceci risquait à tout moment de prévenir l'ennemi de leur présence et chacun était conscient qu'à la seconde même où le passage serait libre, il faudrait attaquer. Après plusieurs minutes d'effort intensif, Tom sentit les boucliers céder sous sa volonté. La seconde d'après les protections cédèrent définitivement.

- Vous allez bien, Maître? S'inquiéta aussitôt Lucius en voyant l'homme tituber légèrement.

Tom le fusilla du regard. Oui, il se sentait fatigué par l'effort magique qu'il avait dû fournir, il avait le souffle court et le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Mais ce n'était en rien une raison pour ce genre de considérations.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Lucius? Cesses de poser des questions inutiles et passe à l'attaque.

Lucius s'inclina en s'excusant. D'un signe de tête il indiqua aux autres de commencer l'infiltration. Tous les mangemorts se mirent en route tels une vague noir et inquiétant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Si c'est pas malheureux de se retrouver coincés au boulot alors que d'autres sont tranquillement chez eux à faire la fête avec famille et amis. Se plaignit un jeune brun en s'étirant paresseusement.

- T'as raison. Et comme par hasard ce sont toujours les mêmes qui s'y collent. Renchérit son collègue. Je te dis pas la crise que ma femme m'a fait quand je lui ai dit.

- D'habitude tu ne te plains pas trop d'avoir épousé une tigresse. Rigola le premier.

Les deux hommes faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Rester enfermés à deux dans un bureau de 9m2 était loin de se conformer à leur idée de réveillon parfait.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment… Commença-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'interrompre brusquement. T'as vu ça?

- Vu quoi?

Son collègue, un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, désigna le tableau de contrôle de la pièce. De longs filets lumineux y ondulaient accompagnés de symboles en tout genre.

- Je suis censé voir quoi dans tout ce fatras? Demanda le brun.

- Bon sang, Ulrich, tu as fait quoi pendant ta formation?

- …

- Oubli ça. Il est où le signal énergétique du bouclier?

Ulrich se pencha en avant, scrutant le panneau avec attention cette fois. Petit à petit son sourire s'affaissa laissant place à une certaine inquiétude.

- C'est pas bon du tout ça, Michel. Pas bon du tout.

Le dit Michel commença à pianoter furieusement sur les commandes de contrôle à la recherche du moindre problème qui aurait pu causer cela.

- Ce fichu bouclier ne s'est tout de même pas envolé. Marmonnait-il alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler à ses tempes.

- On devrait donner l'alerte non? Proposa Ulrich incertain.

- Non. Répliqua l'autre homme. Ce n'est probablement qu'un défaut de réglage. Imagines un peu si on prévient quelqu'un et que ce n'est en fin de compte rien du tout. On va être la risée de tous pendant des semaines et pour couronner le tout on va être reclassés aux archives. On va trouver ce qu'il se passe, point final.

- Si tu le dis…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Quand on aura trouvé le problème, on rigolera un bon coup d'avoir paniqué trop vite.

Ulrich ne répondit pas, regardant son collègue s'affairé à sa tâche. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux. Dire qu'il avait été invité par des amis à faire la fête et qu'il n'avait pu y aller parce qu'il était de garde. À l'heure qu'il est, il aurait très certainement été dans un état d'ébriété déjà entamé, à draguer quelques jeunes femmes dans une boite à la mode. Il rouvrit les yeux avec lassitude avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

- Michel…

- Juste un moment, j'y suis presque. Répondit-t-il sans quitter le panneau de contrôle des yeux.

- Michel…

- Je t'ai dit encore un mom… Commença-t-il énervé en se retournant.

Il se figea en constatant que son jeune collègue n'était plus assis à sa chaise mais gisait au sol, face contre terre. Son regard dériva vers la porte du bureau où deux hommes de tenaient, baguettes braquées entre ses deux yeux.

- Pitié…

- Stupéfix. Lança Lucius d'une voix froide.

Le corps du deuxième garde de sécurité alla rejoindre son collègue au sol. Les deux hommes furent solidement attachés, bâillonnés et déposés un peu plus loin avant que les deux mangemorts prennent leur place.

- On est arrivé juste à temps. Constata Dorian. Ces deux idiots venaient de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Encore heureux qu'ils n'ont pas voulu donné l'alerte tout de suite.

- Oui, nous avons été chanceux jusqu'ici. Répondit Lucius à son cousin tout en bloquant la porte du bureau afin de ne pas être dérangés.

- Tu veux te charger de quoi?

- Je m'occupe de couper toutes les communications. Tu n'as qu'à mettre en place les barrières anti-transplannage et bloquer le circuit de cheminettes.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes se mirent rapidement au travail, concentrés dans leur tâche. Ils devaient faire vite. Les autres mangemorts continuaient en ce moment même l'infiltration et risquaient d'être repérés à tout moment. Il fallait que d'ici là Lucius et Dorian aient terminé leur mission.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom avait rapidement récupéré toutes ses forces et avait rejoint ses hommes. Ils avaient pu entrer dans le bâtiment sans trop de problèmes et maintenant Tom n'attendait que la réussite de la mission de Lucius et Dorian pour attaquer ouvertement. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le mage noir sentit que des barrières anti-transplannage étaient dressées. Quelques minutes plus tard un cristal bleu se mit à briller dans sa main. Lucius lui envoyait la confirmation que leur mission avait été accomplie. Tom lança aussitôt le signal à ses mangemorts. L'infiltration était terminée. Ils allaient enfin engager le combat.

Les mangemorts avançaient lentement, prenant position aux points stratégiques. À mesure de leur progression, des bruits de fête leur parvinrent. Des brides de conversation, des rires, le tout emmêlé avec une musique d'ambiance. Ils y étaient presque.

Dans le grand hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie, Cornelius Fudge monta sur la grande estrade qui faisait face à ses invités. Tous ces gens venus pour lui. Parce qu'il était le premier ministre. L'homme le plus influant du pays. Pas Dumbledore. Mais lui, Cornelius Fudge. Cette soirée était parfaite.

- Mesdames et Messieurs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Cornelius sourit, satisfait, prenant le temps de contempler l'assemblée présente avant de commencer son discours.

- Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour votre présence ici. En ces temps difficiles, je sais que la tentation de rester chez soi à l'abri est forte, et pourtant vous avez décidés de venir à cette soirée malgré la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui qui pèse sur notre pays.

Cornelius s'arrêta, laissant passer un blanc très théâtral dans son discours. Des murmures et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre mais le premier ministre les fit doucement taire d'un geste faussement modeste.

- Il n'est nullement dans mon intention de vous effrayer, je vous rassure. Le ministère de la magie est, comme vous le savez, le lieu le plus sûr de ce pays. Jamais Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts ne pourront l'atteindre, soyez-en sûr.

Un peu plus loin, dans un couloir adjacent, Tom leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. À ses côtés, Bellatrix Lestrange se retenait d'éclater de rire en entendant les propos de Fudge. Cet idiot ne se doutait pas qu'avant le lever du soleil, son très cher ministère ne lui appartiendrait plus.

- Nous gagnons du terrain. Continuait Fudge avec force. Chaque jour Vous-Savez-Qui et ses acolytes reculent face au ministère. Contrairement à ce que certains essaient de faire croire, la puissance du mage noir qui nous attaque faibli. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit vaincu et que l'ordre ne soit rétabli dans notre très chère Angleterre.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent. Bellatrix avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire.

- Quand à Harry Potter. Beaucoup ont cru qu'il était une sorte d'Elu. Que lui seul pourrait vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Albus Dumbledore a tout fait pour entretenir cette croyance et voilà le résultat. Comment un enfant pourrait-il être destiné à vaincre le plus puissant mage noir que nous ayons jamais connu? Relayer ce genre d'idées folles relève de l'inconscience! Voyez ce qu'il s'est passé. Harry Potter, persuadé d'être du même acabit que Vous-Savez-Qui a finalement changé de camps. Il a trahit notre pays et décidé de devenir lui-même un mage noir. Soyez certains mes amis que lorsque nous auront arrêté ce jeune homme, il subira le châtiment qu'il mérite.

C'en fut trop pour Tom. Fudge venait de dépasser les limites de sa patience à s'en prenant à son fiancé. Depuis que ce dernier était dans le coma, il ne supportait plus que la moindre critique lui soit faite.

- Il est plus que temps de s'inviter à cette petite sauterie. Cracha-t-il avec venin.

Une explosion retentit au milieu de la salle de réception entrainant de nombreux cris de panique. Les mangemorts sortirent de leur cachette encerclant les invités. Cornelius, complètement terrorisé, s'était jeté derrière son pupitre et regardait la scène paralysé par la peur. En quelques secondes, les aurors réagirent. Quelques-uns se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le premier ministre pour le protéger. Il fallut qu'un des aurors l'attrape fermement par le bras et tire de toutes ses forces pour décrocher l'homme de son pupitre et l'entrainer derrière un piller. Les autres engagèrent le combat avec les mangemorts, tentant à la fois de se battre contre leurs ennemis et de mettre les invités à l'abri. Ce n'était pas facile car, la panique aidant, les invités courraient dans tous les sens ne prenant pas garde aux ordres intimés par les aurors.

Le combat était sans merci et les corps commençaient déjà à joncher le sol. Seule entourée de plusieurs cadavres, Bellatrix lançait sortilèges de torture sur sortilèges de mort ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si ses victimes étaient des aurors ou non. Son rire dément se répercutait sur les murs avant de se noyer dans le bruit fracassant du combat.

Kingsley se jeta derrière la table la plus proche pour éviter un sortilège de mort. Il jeta un sortilège à son adversaire qui s'écroula au sol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'épouse Lestrange en plein carnage. La bataille ne faisait que commencer et pourtant le nombre de ses victimes était effrayant. Mais autant l'auror voulait arrêter cette folle, autant il fallait qu'il quitte au plus vite la salle de réception pour donner l'alerte à Poudlard.

Le Lord Noir les avait tous pris de court ce soir. Alors que l'Ordre du Phœnix s'attendait à le voir attaquer Poudlard, il attaquait finalement le ministère de la magie. Malheureusement la grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre étaient en train de protéger l'école. Kingsley devaient les prévenir au plus vite. Déjà les barrières anti-transplannage qu'il avait ressenti en essayant de quitter le ministère le ralentissaient pour donner l'alerte et allaient empêcher les renforts d'arriver rapidement.

Petit à petit, il réussit à se glisser hors de la salle. Le temps pressait. Kingsley se dirigea rapidement vers la première cheminée qu'il trouva, y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre.

- Poudlard! Cria-t-il haut et fort.

À sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. Un rire sarcastique se fit entendre. Kingsley, baguette au poing, sortit aussitôt de l'âtre pour voir Rodolphus Lestrange s'avancer vers lui.

- On essaie de s'enfuir Kingsley? Nargua le mangemort en souriant. Ou alors essayais-tu d'aller prévenir ce cher Pr Dumbledore? Crois-tu le Seigneur des Ténèbres capable de commettre une erreur aussi stupide que de laisser le réseau de cheminette libre d'accès? Imbécile!

Kingsley resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Ne pouvant transplanner, ni utiliser le réseau de cheminette, il ne restait qu'un moyen de quitter le ministère. À pieds. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Surtout avec Rodolphus Lestrange pour lui barrer le passage.

Le mangemort se mit à rire de plus belle. Il lui semblait entendre les rouages du cerveau de l'auror alors qu'il se demandait comment s'en sortir.

- Que faire? Que faire? Je crains que tu doives me vaincre pour t'en sortir.

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre moyen, en effet. Acquiesça l'auror en se mettant en position de combat.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Rétorqua Rodolphus avec une joie malsaine.

- Centum pugnus! Hurla son adversaire lui envoyant une centaine de poignards.

- Pretego! Cruccio!

Kingsley se jeta sur le côté, se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait derrière le montant d'une cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, Kingsley? Railla le mangemort. Fais donc honneur à ton cher Dumby et bâts-toi comme un homme! Destructum!

La cheminée qui servait de protection à l'auror explosa sous le choc, le forçant à retourner à découvert. Il répliqua à laissant une gerbe de feu sur son adversaire qui dévia l'attaque dans un grand mouvement de baguette. Pendant ce temps, Kingsley réussit à se remettre debout et leva juste à temps un bouclier pour se protéger d'un sort qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Constata Rodolphus en souriant de plus belle. Doloris!

L'auror évita de justesse le sort qui le frôla légèrement le faisant grimacer.

- Glacies solum!

Rodolphus écarquilla comiquement des yeux alors que le sol se recouvrait de glace sous ses pieds. Perdant l'équilibre, il dérapa et tomba lourdement au sol.

- Expelliarmus!

Le mangemort laissa échapper un cri de rage se retrouvant désarmé, affalé sur un sol glacial. Au-dessus de lui, Kingsley le regardait, baguette braquée sur lui.

- Avada Kevadra.

Rodolphus retomba mollement par terre, frappé par le sortilège de mort, son visage reflétant sa surprise et sa colère. Un hurlement féminin retentit alors. Kingsley releva les yeux et tomba avec horreur sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Les yeux de la femme passaient tour à tour de son défunt mari à son assassin. Puis soudain une expression de haine pure pris place sur ses traits.

- Tu vas mourir Kingsley! Doloris!

L'auror évita le sort. Puis le suivant. Et celui d'après. Bellatrix était déchainée. Son adversaire n'avait pas le temps de contre-attaquer sous la pluie de sortilèges qui lui tombait dessus. Kingsley ne pouvait qu'éviter les sorts et créer des boucliers en urgence.

- Destructum Ligamentum!

Kingsley tomba au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. Sa baguette roula à côté de lui. Il tenta de la rattraper mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Chacune de ses articulations étaient devenues douloureuse empêchant tout mouvement. Kingsley réalisa avec désespoir qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre.

- Doloris!

L'auror se mit à convulser au sol en hurlant sa douleur à plein poumon. Il subissait toute la rage et la douleur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les sortilèges de tortures s'enchainaient. Du sang coulant de la bouche de l'homme qui suffoquait par manque d'air. Soudain son corps fut projeté dans les airs et percuta violement le mur derrière lui. Le craquement sinistre de sa nuque se répercuta sur les murs avant qu'il ne retomba au sol, mort.

Bellatrix, la respiration saccadée, regarda l'homme qui venait de tuer son mari. Malgré la mort de Kingsley sa haine ne faiblissait pas. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette vers le corps, son regard reflétant toute sa folie.

- Doloris!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Albus regarda une énième fois sa montre à gousset et cacha un soupir exaspéré. Son regard perdait peu à peu de sa bienveillance à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Ses doigts tapotaient impatiemment la table à côté de son assiette mettant les nerfs de sa directrice adjointe à l'épreuve.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Les quelques élèves de Poudlard savouraient avec joie l'assortiment de buches de noël qui trônait sur la table. L'ambiance était somme toute joyeuse et bonne enfant. Sauf bien entendu pour le corps professoral qui attendait d'un instant à l'autre de voir une horde de mangemorts faire éruption dans la grande salle. Mais force est de constater que Voldemort ne semblait pas pressé de se montrer.

Pourquoi Tom ne s'était-il pas encore montré? Cette question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du directeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança d'un pas pressé. Les élèves le regardèrent passer, à la fois étonnés et suspicieux, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait. Ne prenant pas garde aux regards qu'il recevait, l'homme traversa la salle jusqu'à se placer derrière le directeur. Il se pencha rapidement à son oreille afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- Que se passe-t-il, Wilson?

- Nous avons un problème avec le ministère.

- Comment ça? Demanda Albus en fronçant des sourcils.

- Nos contacts là-bas ne nous ont pas recontactés. Nous avons essayé de les joindre nous-même mais il semblerait que toutes les communications du ministère soient coupées.

Toute couleur quitta le visage d'Albus Dumbledore en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« Tom. »

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà pour le chapitre 36! Au départ j'avais prévu d'écrire l'attaque du ministère en un seul chapitre mais force est de constater ça aurait été un peu court. En fin de compte l'inspiration est venue et j'ai segmenté le chapitre en deux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Envoyez-moi vite vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^

À bientôt!


	37. Changement de main

Salut à tous.

Voici enfin le chapitre 37 de ma fic. C'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous? Et vous auriez raison car c'est ce que je me suis dit en mettant le point final de ce chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'après l'avoir réécrit trois fois, ce chapitre commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez. Bon, en tout cas j'espère que le résultat vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires et votre patience.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 37: Changement de main.

Ils étaient loin les bruits de fêtes, le son des conversations animées et la légère musique d'ambiance. Le grand hall du ministère de la magie s'était transformé en véritable champs de bataille. Les longues tables qui avaient accueilli petit-four et flutes à champagne gisaient au sol, renversées avec fracas par la foule paniquée et les sorts des combattants. Les invités à la réception de noël tentaient de se protéger tant bien que mal derrière quelques statues ou piliers. Peu étaient ceux qui avaient eu le courage de se lancer dans le combat une fois l'attaque des mangemorts lancée.

À l'entrée du grand hall se tenait Tom, fier et droit, contemplant ses hommes se battre pour prendre le ministère. Le combat était rude mais il se l'était juré, ce soir serait celui de la victoire. Aucune autre option n'était à envisager.

Bien entendu, Tom avait été tenté de s'attaquer d'abord à Poudlard avant de se charger du ministère de la magie. Il aurait voulu éliminer son vieil ennemi, Albus Dumbledore, en premier. Ce que ce vieux manipulateur avait osé faire à son compagnon était inadmissible et inacceptable. Mais Poudlard restait une place forte très difficile à prendre. L'école de magie attaquée, le ministère serait immédiatement venu à son renfort. Sans compter que Tom savait pertinemment que Dumbledore attendait son attaque. Alors il avait utilisé ce fait en sa faveur. Tom avait pris sur lui, domptant sa colère pour ne pas se précipiter vers Poudlard pour en tuer le directeur. Une fois le ministère tombé, Poudlard suivrait mécaniquement.

Après cela, Dumbledore resterait le dernier obstacle à éliminer pour enfin pouvoir reconstruire ce pays sur de meilleures bases. Ce vieux fou subirait un châtiment à la mesure de ses actes, tant pour son rôle dans la guerre que pour les violences portées à Harry. Les souffrances de son compagnon ne resteraient pas impunies.

D'un pas conquérant, Tom s'avança dans la bataille. À son approche ses adversaires s'écartaient de crainte. Quelques aurors tentaient de lui barrer la route mais leurs sorts, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne parvenaient pas à passer ses barrières de protection. Tom finissait par les tuer d'un simple Avada Kavadra avant de reprendre sa route.

Tom arriva finalement à l'estrade officielle et se plaça tranquillement au centre de cette dernière. Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui et sourit de satisfaction. Tout se passait bien. Le combat était certes acharné mais l'effet de surprise avait joué en sa faveur. Surpris et paniqué, les aurors n'avaient pas réagi assez vite et étaient trop désorganisés. Tout le contraire de ses mangemorts. Sans compter que lui-même faisait aussi pencher la balance. Sa présence semblait galvaniser ses hommes et désespérer ses ennemis.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cornelius Fudge regardait, pétrifié, le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa magnifique réception n'en méritait plus le nom. Des mangemort venaient de s'attaquer à son ministère. Vous-Savez-Qui en personne était présent. Mais que faisait Dumbledore? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas l'aider? Plus le temps passait, plus Cornelius voyait son poste de ministre de la magie lui échapper. La presse était présente ce soir, à sa demande, et tous ces journalistes ne manqueraient pas de faire connaitre au pays tout entier cet incident. C'était une véritable catastrophe.

Dissimulé derrière un grand pilier de marbre, entouré de quelques aurors, Cornelius se risqua à jeter un regard dans le grand hall. Les sorts fusaient, les sorciers se battaient, et, au milieu de ce tonnerre, Vous-Savez-Qui semblait attendre patiemment aussi calme que terrifiant. Le Lord Noir qui se tenait là où lui-même se trouvait au moment de l'attaque, sur l'estrade officielle qui lui était réservée. Cette place privilégiée, où l'on surplombe tout le monde et où tous se doivent de vous voir et vous admirer, c'était un autre que lui qui l'occupait à présent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lorsque Lucius arriva dans le grand hall, il fut pendant une seconde soufflé par le spectacle qui l'accueillit. La bataille avait bien avancé pendant qu'il était dans la salle de contrôle. Lucius avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt son cousin Dorian avec quelques mangemorts pour se charger de la sécurité du bâtiment. En ce qui le concernait, il lui restait une autre mission à accomplir.

Lucius scruta avec attention le hall, prenant garde à ne pas être vu par quiconque. Il serait vraiment malvenu qu'il se retrouve pris dans le combat, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable allégeance à tous avant l'heure. Chaque camp se battait avec ferveur et Lucius avait l'impression, malgré les nombreux combats auxquels il avait pris part, qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à une bataille aussi brutale. Il était des plus difficiles d'identifier les combattants, même les mangemorts qui de sa position ressemblaient plus à des masses mouvantes de capes noires. Le seul endroit dégagé de toute la pièce était autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucun opposant n'osant l'approcher, et ceux qui l'avaient fait étaient morts depuis.

Enfin il le vit, de l'autre côté du hall. Lucius siffla légèrement d'agacement en voyant le trajet qu'il allait devoir faire pour le rejoindre tout en évitant de prendre part au combat. Sans plus attendre, le blond se mit en route, longeant prudemment les murs, baguette à la main, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Le trajet fut lent et laborieux. Le combat tout proche lui faisait redoubler de prudence. Il aurait somme toute été malvenu de rater sa mission en se prenant de plein fouet un sortilège perdu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel échec.

Lucius avançait prudemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se retourner d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette. Il poussa un sifflement énervé en constatant qui lui faisait face.

- Tout doux, Lucius. Le nargua Fenrir, amusé par la réaction du blond.

- Fenrir. Cracha Lucius en regardant autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vus. Tu veux me faire repérer, c'est ça?

- Calmes-toi. Intervint McNair. Est-ce que le plan continu comme prévu?

- Oui. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que les choses changent.

- Dans ce cas tu vas avoir besoin de nous alors. Comme nous le prévoyions, il s'est gardé une escorte d'aurors pour le protéger. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour le capturer.

- Très bien. Je vais passer devant pour attirer leur attention.

- C'est plutôt risqué. Remarqua Fenrir.

- Normalement je ne devrai pas être considéré comme un ennemi. Je fais, après tout, encore parti du ministère.

- Espérons-le.

- Pendant ce temps, vous deux, vous les contournez pour les prendre de revers par surprise.

- Bien. Allons-y alors.

Sur ce, les trois hommes se séparèrent. Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Lucius parvint enfin à destination. Un sourire sardonique lui monta une seconde aux lèvres lorsqu'il le vit. D'un autre coté cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Cornelius Fudge n'était pas connu pour être le sorcier le plus courageux du pays. Il était présentement ramassé sur lui-même par terre, tremblant de terreur comme une souris prise au piège. Son visage était d'un blanc cireux et en sueur. On aurait presque dit à sa façon de se plaquer contre son pilier qu'il cherchait à se fondre dedans pour se cacher. Et dire que c'était cette larve incapable qui dirigeait le pays depuis près de dix-sept ans maintenant. Il était plus que temps que cela change.

Dissimulé derrière une statue à demi-fracassée, Lucius chercha du regard ses deux amis et fini par les repérer quelques mètres plus loin. D'un signe de tête, Fenrir lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient prêts et n'attendaient que son signal pour passer à l'action. Prenant une inspiration, Lucius sorti de sa cachette et s'avança vers le premier ministre qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

- Monsieur le ministre. Appela-t-il en prenant une expression soulagée comme s'il s'était inquiété pour cet homme et était heureux de le trouver sain et sauf.

À peine sa phrase eut-elle quittée ses lèvres que les cinq hommes qui protégeaient Fudge le braquèrent de leur baguette, le regardant avec méfiance. Lucius se força à garder son calme et resta immobile attendant que Fudge réagisse. Ce dernier avait sursauté en étant appelé et avait émis un petit cri loin d'être viril. Cependant en reconnaissant le blond il se calma un petit peu.

- Lucius! S'exclama-t-il apparemment soulagé de le voir. Voyons messieurs, laissez-le passer. Ajouta-t-il en direction de ses gardes du corps en voyant qu'ils avaient toujours le blond en joue.

Les aurors obéirent et Lucius put s'approcher sans encombres du ministre pour s'accroupir à ses côtés.

- C'est une catastrophe, Lucius. Comment des mangemorts ont-ils pu pénétrer ici?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur de ministre. Répondit Lucius en essayant de paraitre aussi effaré que son interlocuteur. Mais une chose est sûre, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous êtes certainement la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Moi? Couina Fudge.

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes le ministre de la magie. L'homme le plus puissant de ce pays.

Lucius n'en revenait pas de parvenir à dire tout ceci sur un ton aussi sérieux. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans le camp des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il en viendrait à sortir de telles âneries dans le cadre de la guerre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, complimenter cet imbécile ou bien voir le regard de ce dernier s'illuminer d'orgueil. Lucius avait fait du bon travail au ministère. Fudge lui mangeait dans la main et buvait se paroles comme s'il était le messie sans même s'en rendre compte. Un mot de Lucius et Fudge exécutait en ayant l'impression d'être le grand patron.

- Nous devons sortir d'ici, monsieur. Reprit Lucius avec empressement.

- Vous avez raison. Acquiesça Fudge s'en remettant implicitement à lui pour trouver une solution.

De son côté Lucius réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais certainement pas pour sauver le ministre mais pour réussir sa mission. C'est à ce moment-là que choisirent Fenrir et McNair pour intervenir. Les cinq gardes du corps de Fudge s'interposèrent immédiatement pour le protéger lui et Lucius à qui il s'était agrippé à l'arrivée des deux mangemorts.

Lucius se dégagea le bras aussi courtoisement que possible voulant récupérer au plus vite sa pleine capacité de combat. Essayez dont de combattre quelqu'un avec une larve de 80 kg accrochée vous.

Trop obnubilés par l'attaque qu'ils subissaient, personne ne fit attention aux faits et gestes de Lucius qui se rapprochait l'air de rien de l'auror le plus proche. Sa prise se raffermit sur sa baguette.

- Stupefix!

Sans se rendre compte de rien, l'homme perdit connaissance et tomba simplement par terre. Malheureusement le bruit de chute du corps alerta les autres aurors qui se retournèrent vers Lucius. Se remettant rapidement de la surprise de voir leur collègue au sol, les quatre hommes attrapèrent précipitamment Fudge pour le ramener derrière eux et faire barrage. Lucius se mit aussitôt en position de combat.

- Lucius! S'exclama Cornelius une fois remis de sa surprise. Mais que faites-vous donc?

Lucius l'ignora purement et simplement, se concentrant sur un des aurors qui lui faisait face, les trois autres étant occupés avec Fenrir et McNair qui avaient profités de l'attaque surprise du blond pour commencer leur duel. À trois contre quatre, le combat aurait pu paraitre inégal mais les aurors étaient en fin de compte pénalisés, devant se battre tout en protégeant le premier ministre qui ne cessait d'hurler sur le blond.

- Demembratum! Hurla Lucius.

- Protego! Réplica l'auror pour se protéger avant de contre attaquer. Stupefix!

Le blond esquiva sans peine l'attaque et réplica en laçant de longues lianes qui tentèrent d'étrangler son adversaire. Ce dernier les réduits rapidement en cendres avant qu'elles ne puissent s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et contre-attaqua aussitôt.

- Petrificus totalus!

- Protego! Inflamare!

- Aquamentis Maxima!

- Evaporatum! Lança Lucius pour faire disparaitre le nuage de vapeur qui les entourait et qui avait sérieusement fait monter la température ambiante.

- Destructum!

Lucius esquiva de justesse le sortilège alors qu'une statue à deux mètres de lui explosait avec fracas. Les sorts s'enchainaient, plus puissants à mesure que le combat durait. Comme Lucius s'en doutait, l'homme qui lui faisait face était loin d'être un novice et avait abandonné l'idée de le capturer vivant.

Soudain une puissante explosion se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce hall du ministère. La surprise passée, Lucius se remit en position de duel et constata que son adversaire avait perdu sa concentration. Ce fut l'occasion qu'attendait le blond pour reprendre le contrôle du combat et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Cruccio! Cria-t-il.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, l'auror percuta violement le sol. Une plaie béante lui barrait le torse de part en part, laissant s'échapper une impressionnante quantité de sang. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'homme pour cesser de bouger tant la blessure était grave. Et après une dernière tentative pour respirer de l'air et non du sang, Lucius fut certain que l'auror était mort.

Prenant tout de même garde à ce que personne ne l'attaque, Lucius pris quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il avait chaud et la sueur commençait à perler sur ses tempes. Son adversaire n'avait pas été simple à abattre et à ce stade de l'attaque contre le ministère, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Mais Lucius se reprit assez vite. La victoire n'était pas encore acquise.

Du coin de l'œil, Lucius remarqua que leur combat ne restait pas noyé dans la masse et commençait à attirer l'attention. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien que des renforts, tant aurors que mangemorts, ne s'invitent à la fête. Avec trop de combattants dans un même périmètre, Lucius craignait de perdre Fudge de vue et qu'il parvienne à s'enfuir, ou pire qu'il se fasse involontairement tuer dans le feu de l'action. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait bien spécifié vouloir l'homme vivant et c'est tel quel que Lucius comptait le livrer à son maître.

Le blond se retourna vers ses deux acolytes juste à temps pour voir McNair balancer une droite magistrale à un des aurors. Ce dernier perdit momentanément l'équilibre sous le choc avant de se redresser le regard haineux et le nez en sang. Voyant que McNair avait la situation en main, Lucius rejoignit Fenrir toujours aux prises avec ses deux adversaires.

- Tu es partant pour un double duel, Fenrir. Lança le blond en s'invitant dans le combat.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ils sont tenaces ces deux-là.

Les deux hommes coupèrent vite court à la discussion, se baissant en toute hâte pour éviter les deux sortilèges qui leur étaient destinés. La réplique fut immédiate. Lucius et Fenrir attaquaient et paraient sans faiblir. Après maints efforts, le blond finit par réussir à désarmer son adversaire qui se retrouva sans baguette, agenouillé au sol. Relâchant momentanément sa vigilance, il ne vit que trop tard l'auror sortir un poignard de sa ceinture. Le cœur battant, il releva sa baguette pour se défendre mais su qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps en voyant déjà la lame s'avancer inexorablement vers son ventre.

- Avada kevadra!

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Lucius regarda pétrifié l'éclair vert frapper l'homme, le tuant sur le coup. Son regard dériva doucement sous le choc vers celui qui venait de lui épargner une grave blessure voire même de lui sauver la vie.

- Merci Fenrir. Lança le blond tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Mais de rien Lucius.

- Est-ce vraiment le moment de vous faire des politesses? Questionna McNair qui s'était enfin débarrassé de son opposant.

Deux sourires en coin lui répondirent. Les trois hommes se retournèrent alors vers leur dernier adversaire qui avait visiblement pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il était le dernier auror debout. Tremblant comme une feuille, le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année recula d'un pas, ne sachant clairement plus quoi faire.

- C'est assez! Intervint tout à coup Fudge, surprenant les quatre hommes pris dans leur duel. Je ne tolèrerai pas ce comportement plus longtemps. Forman, je vous ordonne de mettre ces hommes aux arrêts!

Le dit Forman hésita un instant. Son devoir d'auror lui dictait de se battre jusqu'au bout, mais son instinct de survie n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Finalement ses yeux se fermèrent de désespoir et il lâcha sa baguette qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit léger qui se perdit dans le fracas ambiant. McNair s'avança aussitôt vers lui et lui rabattit les bras dans le dos pour le maitriser. Malgré les apparences, McNair était un homme possédant certains principes. Ne pas s'attaquer à un homme qui venait de se rendre en faisait partie.

- Forman! Hurla Fudge ulcéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend!

Fenrir, qui en avait plus qu'assez des jérémiades de l'homme, marmonna toute une série d'insultes dans sa barbe avant de lever sa baguette vers le ministre qui écarquilla comiquement les yeux.

- Insonorus.

Cornelius Fudge ouvrit et ferma frénétiquement la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à passer sa gorge. Seules les expressions de son visage trahissaient à présent ses paroles. Colère, peur, panique, désespoir. Toute une panoplie d'émotions que les trois mangemorts regardèrent en silence. Fenrir leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et celle du ministre lui vola directement dans les mains. L'instant d'après, des cordes apparurent autour de Cornelius Fudge qui fut si fermement ligoté qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement par terre dans un cri silencieux.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Constata McNair qui finissait d'attacher son prisonnier.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Lucius regarda tout autour d'eux. La situation avait encore changé en quelques minutes. La violence du combat avait très nettement diminué. Seul un dernier groupe d'irréductibles se battaient encore. Les autres rendaient les armes évitant ainsi la boucherie.

La fin approchait.

- Rien. Finit-il par répondre à ses deux acolytes. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Notre mission est remplie. On reste là et on attend que le Maître nous fasse signe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un à un, les membres du ministère se rendaient. Un amas de baguettes s'entassait par terre aux pieds des mangemorts. Leur supériorité et leur préparation de l'attaque avait fait la différence. Civils et aurors, tous désarmés, étaient regroupés ensemble, encadrés par des mangemorts.

Un peu plus loin, sous haute surveillance, étaient ceux qui avaient refusés de se rendre et avaient donc été capturés par la force. La plupart étaient des aurors qui refusaient de voir l'évidence. Pourtant la vérité était juste devant leurs yeux. Ils perdaient la bataille.

Tom contemplait avec satisfaction le spectacle de sa victoire. Encore quelques minutes et les clés de ce pays seraient entre ses mains. Il ne restait qu'un petit détail à régler avant cela.

Levant impérieusement les bras, Tom laissa une rafale de magie s'échapper de lui. Une puissante bourrasque traversa le grand hall du ministère, laissant chaque personne présente ressentir toute la puissance de la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une puissance telle qu'elle en était tout aussi grisante qu'angoissante et étouffante. Cette déferlante eut l'effet escompté et les combats stoppèrent momentanément ramenant un silence pesant.

- Membres du ministère! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Cette bataille est terminée. Nous avons gagné. Rendez-vous sur le champ. Si vous persistez à vous battre vous n'y gagnerez que la mort. Il y a eu bien assez de pertes jusqu'à présent. Constituez-vous prisonnier et je vous assure que vous serez traités convenablement. Si vous refusez de coopérer, vous mourez.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau, seulement brisé par les sanglots terrifiés de quelques prisonniers. Puis un auror lâcha sa baguette et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de renoncement. Puis un deuxième le suivit. Et un troisième. Petit à petit, il ne resta qu'une poignée d'hommes pour continuer à s'opposer aux mangemorts.

- Traitres! Hurla un d'entre eux en reprenant le combat.

Son corps retomba durement sur les pavés frappé de plein fouet par un sortilège de mort. Des cris de peur et de rage se firent entendre. En quelques minutes, les derniers résistants furent abattus et ce fut terminé.

Un sentiment d'allégresse se répandit alors parmi les mangemorts. De cris de joies et des rires s'élevèrent en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Le ministère était pris. Ils avaient réussi. Enfin.

- Mangemorts! S'éleva à nouveau la voix de Tom, ramenant le silence. Je comprends et partage votre joie mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Il me reste une dernière formalité à accomplir avant que nous puissions célébrer comme il se doit cette victoire.

Ne comprenant pas bien ce que leur maitre avait encore à faire alors même que la victoire était acquise, les mangemorts le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Amenez-le. Lança soudain Tom en regardant en direction de Lucius.

Aussitôt, Lucius et Fenrir s'avancèrent, encadrant un Cornelius Fudge aux jambes flageolantes de terreur. Des sourires sarcastiques apparurent sur plusieurs visages en voyant le ministre de la magie et les mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les trois hommes jusqu'à l'estrade où attendait Tom. Ce dernier regarda Fudge approcher avec un mélange de joie, de haine et de dégout. Une fois sur l'estrade, l'homme fut jeté sans ménagement à ses pieds.

- Cornelius Fudge. Siffla Tom avec mépris. Notre très cher ministre de la magie.

Des ricanements moqueurs se firent entendre. L'homme se mit à trembler de plus belle, n'osant lever les yeux vers le mage noir. Sa seule vision de l'autre sorcier était le bout de ses chaussures et de sa cape noire comme la nuit.

- Vous m'avez fortement insulté ces derniers temps. Vous avez de plus été des plus cruels à l'égard de mon compagnon. Vous qui avez toujours voulu le ramener à votre cause, vous l'avez salit sans remords lorsqu'il ne vous a plus été utile. Vous êtes un chien. Un chien à la botte de Dumbledore. Avez-vous seulement conscience de votre médiocrité?

Comme l'autre homme restait obstinément tête baissé, Tom le força à relever le visage vers lui d'un mouvement de baguette.

- En avez-vous conscience?

Fudge écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en croisant le regard carmin brulant de haine. Il se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poison hors de l'eau.

- Oups. Intervint Fenrir avec une mine d'excuse. J'avais oublié ce détail. Finite incantatum.

- …e-ne me tuez pas… Fut la supplique d'un Cornelius ayant à nouveau usage de ses cordes vocales.

Tom lança un regard agacé au loup-garou qui eut le bon sens de paraitre gêné. Le mage noir siffla de mécontentement mais reporta à nouveau son attention sur la larve gémissante à ses pieds.

- Voilà un bien pathétique ministre de la magie. Reprit Tom avec plus de hargne dans la voix. Pendant toutes ces années à la tête du gouvernement vous n'avez eu de cesse de servir vos intérêts et ceux de vos amis. Vous êtes un homme indigne. Un sorcier médiocre et une disgrâce pour ce pays.

- Je… je s-suis d-désol-lé…

Tom se redressa en toisant Fudge du regard. Plus il avait cette vermine sous les yeux et plus l'envie de le torturer se faisait forte. Mais il devait se contenir. Il n'avait pas demandé à Lucius de capturer l'homme en vie pour cela. Fudge était un minable dont les pratiques couvraient de honte le monde sorcier mais il n'en restait pas moins le ministre de la magie. Soit, Tom prenait le pouvoir par la force, mais il allait y mettre un minimum de forme pour qu'une fois la guerre réellement terminée le peuple sorcier accepte le plus facilement possible le changement de pouvoir.

- Tout en vous me donne envie de vous éliminer Fudge. Mais je vais tout de même vous laisser une chance si vous vous montrez coopératif.

Une lueur d'espoir passa sur le visage de Cornelius. Peut-être qu'il ne mourait pas en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'il lui restait une porte de secours. Si une telle issue existait alors il la prendrait sans hésiter. Il ferait tout plutôt que de subir le sinistre destin que pouvait lui infliger Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Que… q-que voulez-v-vous?

- Votre reddition.

- Je ne…

- Je m'explique. Le coupa Tom. J'ai déjà gagné. Le ministère est entre mes mains. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne prenne possession de tous les pouvoirs qui incombent au ministre de la magie. Je vous propose le choix de me remettre immédiatement ces pouvoirs. En échange, je m'engage à ne pas vous tuer.

- Mais vous ne… je…

- Ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin, Fudge. Prévint Tom d'une voix dure, comprenant les espoirs de l'autre homme. Je ne vous libèrerai pas. Vous et les membres du gouvernement qui ne font pas partie de mes mangemorts serez emprisonnés en attendant d'un jugement. De votre coopération de ce soir dépendra vos conditions d'emprisonnement.

Cornelius tenta d'analyser ses choix, chose très difficile lorsqu'on à Vous-Savez-Qui à un mètre de vous. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, Cornelius ne voyait aucun choix. Dumbledore, ce vieux cinglé ne s'était pas montré. Le seul homme qui n'ait jamais pu tenir tête à Vous-Savez-Qui était resté terré dans son coin pendant que le ministère de la magie se faisait prendre d'assaut. Personne ne viendrait le sauver à présent. Maintenant il s'agissait de choisir entre refuser de transférer ses pouvoir au mage noir et se faire torturer voire tuer, ou bien lui donner ses pouvoirs et éviter un sort peu enviable malgré l'emprisonnement.

- T-très b-bien… Souffla-t-il. J'accepte…

Tom sourit cruellement. D'un geste souple il défit magiquement les liens qui entravaient l'autre homme. Fenrir s'approcha et releva impérieusement Fudge pour le remettre sur pieds. Le ministre resta là sans bouger, le cœur battant la chamade, n'osant tourner le regard vers le hall et voir les visages des autres sorciers. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui lui mit un parchemin sous les yeux. Il l'attrapa machinalement et écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

- Vous savez ce que s'est?

Fudge se contenta de faire oui de la tête, une boule s'étant formé dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. C'était fini. Encore quelques secondes et il ne serait plus ministre de la magie. Encore quelques seconde et il ne serait plus rien. Une main dans son dos le poussa vers le devant de l'estrade et il s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'il parla, se fut une voix frêle et tremblante qui s'éleva.

- M-moi, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, actuel m-ministre de la magie du Royaume-Unis, déclare publiquement re… renoncer au poste de chef du… du gouvernement. Dans mon âme et c-conscience, je remets dès à présent les clés du m-ministère entre les mains entre les mains du… entre les mains du… S-Seigneur des T-Ténèbres qui… qui saura faire honneur et assurer les… responsabilités qui incombent à ce poste p-prestigieux.

Une longue plume noire lui déposée sous ses yeux par Lucius Malfoy. L'espace d'une seconde les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et Fudge se détourna. Il n'y avait rien dans le regard mercure du blond. Ni sympathie, ni pitié. Seulement une indifférence froide qui montrait que les années à côtoyer cet homme ne signifiaient finalement rien.

La main tremblante, Fudge finit par prendre la plume et signa le bas du parchemin de son nom en lettres de sang. Une fois fait, des cordes s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de ses bars et il fut emmené de force au bas de l'estrade rejoindre les autres membres du gouvernement. Il croisa les regards tristes, méprisants et haineux et ne put en soutenir aucun. Tête baissé, il se surprit à espérer qu'on le conduise rapidement en cellule où il pourrait enfin se sentir en sécurité, loin de tous ces regards accusateurs.

- Mangemorts! Lança une nouvelle fois la voix puissante de Tom. Cette fois la victoire est notre. Le ministère de la magie nous appartient.

C'est une explosion de joie qui ébranla les murs du ministère alors que des applaudissements et des cris retentissaient dans l'immense hall. Après tant de combats et de souffrances, ils avaient gagné.

Du haut de son estrade, Tom se permit un sourire. Ils la méritaient cette victoire. Elle avait été durement acquise et avait couté beaucoup de sang. Comme il aurait voulu qu'Harry soit présent pour y assister.

Chassant la colère qui naissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'état désastreux de son compagnon, Tom fit signe à ses favoris de le rejoindre. Un à un ses lieutenants montèrent sur l'estrade et se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

- Où est Rodolphus? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas l'homme arriver.

- Il est mort. Fut la réponse défaite de Bellatrix.

Tom serra les poings de colère.

- Son assassin?

- Kingsley. Mort lui aussi.

Voyant les efforts considérables de la femme pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, Tom décida de changer de sujet. L'heure n'était pas encore au chagrin et à pleurer les morts. Il fallait sécuriser au plus vite le bâtiment, prévenir les médias du pays et préparer la mise en place d'un gouvernement d'urgence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Poudlard était en effervescence. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs. La grande salle était devenue le point de ralliement des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un conseil de guerre. Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient été appelés hors mis ceux qui se trouvaient au ministère de la magie. Un immense capharnaüm régnait alors que chacun essayait de trouver un plan de contre-attaque pour sauver le ministère.

- Il ne sert à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps! Résonna la voix grave et rocailleuse d'Alastor Maugrey. Pendant que nous restons là à ne rien faire, le ministère est en train de tomber.

- Et que devons-nous faire selon vous? Rétorqua Minerva McGonnagall. Foncer tête baissée?

- Exactement! Plus nous attendrons et plus nous laisserons du temps aux mangemorts pour bloquer tous les accès du ministère!

- Mais réfléchissez un peu FolŒil! Lança cette fois Remus Lupin. Personne n'a réussi à sortir du bâtiment jusqu'à présent. Je crois que nous devrions prendre en compte le fait que les mangemorts ont déjà bel et bien bloqués tous les accès du ministère de la magie. Si nous voulons entrer, il nous faudra un plan d'action.

- Remus à raison. Intervint Albus. L'attaque de Voldemort était bien préparée. Nous ne pouvons y aller sans supposer qu'il aura prévu de nous empêcher d'intervenir.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudain avec fracas, laissant entrer trois hommes à bout de souffle.

- Pr. Dumbledore!

- Qu'y-a-t-il Malone?

- Il y a des nouvelles du ministère! C'est fini! Il est tombé aux mains de Vous-Savez-Qui!

- Comment ça? Demanda Albus en serrant les poings.

- Les mangemorts ont gagné! Fudge à renoncer au ministère et laissé les pleins pouvoirs à Vous-Savez-Qui!

De rage, Albus frappa du poing la table devant lui.

- Reste-t-il des combattants du ministère?

- Non. La rumeur dit que tout le monde a été emprisonné.

Un silence abattu tomba sur la grande salle. Albus Dumbledore en tremblait de rage. Tom avait été plus malin et plus rapide que lui. De plus, Fudge ayant cédé, Tom avait donc eu accès à tous les systèmes de sécurité du ministère et le bâtiment devait maintenant être entièrement barricadé. Lancer une contre-attaque maintenant serait du suicide.

Plus accablé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le vieux sorcier se redressa, lançant un regard circulaire sur ses hommes. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Tom avait gagné la bataille. Mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le ministère lui reviendrait et cette fois il ne mettrait pas une loque comme Fudge à la tête du pouvoir.

- À la lumière que ces nouveaux éléments! Déclara-t-il avec tristesse. Nous ne pouvons plus venir en aide au ministère.

- Mais Albus! Contesta aussitôt FolŒil.

- Je comprends vos sentiments, mais attaquer maintenant nous conduirait seulement au massacre. Le ministère est tombé. Nous allons devoir nous regrouper et attendre. La guerre est loin d'être terminée et le moment venu, nous reprendrons l'avantage et gagnerons. En attendant, nous allons devoir évacuer Poudlard.

- Albus… Souffla Minerva. Pourquoi? Allons-nous devoir aussi abandonner cette école?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous restons ici, nous finirons par être nous aussi vaincu. Nous allons retourner au QG. Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr pour nous.

- Et les élèves?

- Renvoyez-le chez eux. De toute manière, les cours ne reprendront plus maintenant. Surtout si nous restons ici.

- … Bien…

À contrecœur, les membres de l'Ordre obéirent. Les professeurs McGonnagall, Chourave et Mme Pomfresh partirent chercher les quelques élèves présent dans l'école pour les renvoyer chez eux. Dans moins d'une heure, Poudlard serait vide.

Albus se rassit dans son fauteuil, plus fatigué que jamais. Tom avait remporté une importante victoire ce soir mais il lui restait un atout de taille. Il sortit de sa poche le médaillon de protection récupéré sur Harry Potter lors de sa captivité. Ce médaillon possédant en son sein une chose inestimable. Du sang. Le sang de Tom.

- Oh non, Tom. Murmura-t-il tout bas. Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Enfin! J'ai cru que je ne verrai jamais la fin de ce chapitre! Deux mois pour l'écrire, si c'est pas une honte!

En tout cas j'espère que cette version de la prise du ministère vous plait. J'ai essayé de me pas me laisser influencer par les différentes fics que j'ai pu lire par le passé et que mon propre plan d'action reste néanmoins crédible.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

A bientôt!


	38. Sentiments et devoirs

Me revoilà! Comme toujours ce nouveau chapitre s'est fait un peu attendre… un mois… En plus de ça, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site et je ne pouvais pas poster de nouveau chapitre donc ça fait quelques jours que ce chapitre poireautait dans mes fichiers en attendant que ce bug soit réglé. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux pas accéder à la page d'édition de 9 de mes fics (?) et ce n'est que ce soir que j'ai trouvé la parade (m'aura fallu trois jours quand même...).

Et imaginez un peu mes autres fics! D'ailleurs pour ceux qui suivent « Changement de genre », j'aurai bientôt terminé la partie 5, il ne me reste que quelques petits détails à régler et je poste. Pour « Lucinda Malfoy » je suis désolée mais l'attente sera un peu plus longue, le déroulement du chapitre est assez clair dans ma tête mais étrangement je n'arrive pas à l'écrire correctement et je trouve le résultat un peu brouillon donc tant que je ne serai pas satisfaite…

En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui comme toujours m'ont donné quelques petites idées à rajouter dans ma fic ^^ C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de détails auxquels je ne pense pas forcément lorsque j'écris et c'est en lisant vos commentaire que je me dis parfois que « Ah oui, ça aurait été bien de parler de ça ». Donc merci à tous et sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 38 (!) ^^

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 38: Sentiments et devoirs.

Gabrielle enchainait les coups de poings et coups de pieds avec hargne. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, bien que n'ayant pas encore récupéré son niveau habituel. La jeune femme voulait à tout prix retrouver sa pleine capacité de combat, la surpasser même. Elle allait s'entrainer sans relâche pour être à la hauteur lorsque Harry se réveillerai. Gaby avait déjà raté la bataille du ministère de la magie à cause de son état de santé encore trop faible. Elle ne manquerait pas celui contre Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ce combat final qui, elle l'espérait, signerai la fin de la guerre.

Le moment venu, elle serait prête. Si tant est qu'on veuille bien la laisser s'entrainer en paix. Le regard appuyé de Duncan Crow qu'elle sentait glisser sur son corps était loin d'aider à la concentration. Cet énergumène venait tout juste de débarquer au château avec sa meute de loup-garou depuis le Nord du pays. Apprenant par elle ne savait quel moyen que Gabrielle était en salle d'entrainement, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait jusqu'alors pas, avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à la fille du célèbre Fenrir Greyback. Il avait donc déboulé tout sourire, l'interrompant dans ses tractions, la regardant mi-étonné, mi-amusé, avant de déclarer: « Alors c'est toi la gamine de Greyback! Je m'attendais à autre chose! »

Gabrielle lança un coup particulièrement vicieux au mannequin qui lui servait d'adversaire. Depuis son arrivée, Duncan Crow n'avait cessé de commenter ses enchainements, se moquant ouvertement de la fureur grandissante qu'il provoquait chez la jeune femme.

- Cesses donc te t'acharner! Lança-t-il tout à coup avec ce sourire agaçant qui ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter son visage. Tu devrais plutôt penser à te comporter comme une vraie femme et te trouver un mari.

Cette fois c'en était trop, elle allait le tuer. Gabrielle regarda avec colère cet espèce d'abrutit qui osait la traiter comme une gamine. Ce dernier commentaire était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Le fait que ce Duncan ait sept ans de plus qu'elle et soit un combattant aguerrit ne lui donnait en rien le droit de la rabaisser ainsi. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Son père, Fenrir Greyback, l'avait lui-même entrainé. Si elle était capable de le mettre à terre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas aussi le cas avec ce Duncan. Peu importe qu'il fasse plus d'une tête de plus que son père et que son corps semble avoir été taillé dans le marbre.

- Nous allons voir si je n'ai pas ma place ici. Siffla-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

En voyant cela, Duncan sourit un peu plus largement, si tant est que ce soit possible, et se plaça face à la jeune femme avec une nonchalance toute calculée qui ne manqua pas de taper sur les nerfs de Gabrielle. Stabilisant ses appuis, Gaby s'élança en avant bien décidé à faire ravaler son sourire moqueur à ce satané loup-garou.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir été mise au tapis trois fois d'affilé, Gabrielle ne put que grogner de frustration. Allongée face contre terre avec les 100kg de muscle de son adversaire sur le dos, elle était bien en peine de trouver un moyen pour se dégager.

- Alors gamine? Nargua Duncan. Tu avoues ta défaite.

- Vas te faire foutre!

Duncan se contenta d'éclater de rire en se relevant. Au passage il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la souleva comme si son poids était insignifiant pour sa force physique. Une fois sur pieds, Gaby se dégagea brusquement et s'écarta de l'homme en ronchonnant. Ce dernier secoua la tête, amusé, avant de quitter la salle d'entrainement.

Gaby regarda le montant de bois se refermer avec rage. Si elle pouvait lancer des sorts avec les yeux, Duncan Crow aurait été réduit en cendres avant d'avoir pu mettre un doigt de pied dehors. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas et le loup-garou avait tranquillement pu quitter les lieux en ayant, en prime, la sensation d'avoir passé un bon moment à ridiculiser la jeune femme.

Gabrielle fulminait. Elle avait totalement sous-estimé la force de cet homme, tout comme elle avait surestimé ses propres forces si tôt après ce qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler l' « incident » avec Ethan. Mais elle se le jurait, la prochaine fois elle ferait la peau à ce Duncan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Concentré sur son travail, Tom ne laissait rien le perturber. Seul le bruit léger des morceaux de parchemin que l'on retourne et le grattement rapide de sa plume sur le papier se faisaient entendre. À peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa victoire au ministère et la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait à accomplir était immense. Heureusement aucun réel mouvement de contestation ne s'était formé depuis son arrivée au pouvoir. Bien entendu des groupes de résistance se formaient. Beaucoup de sorciers, dont bon nombre d'aurors, rejoignaient les rangs de Dumbledore. Tom n'était pas dupe. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, la contrattaque aurait lieu. Et ce jour-là ce sera la fin, quel que soit le vainqueur.

En attendant Tom devait se préparer. Débusquer Dumbledore de son repère lui semblait à l'heure actuelle presque impossible. Le vieil homme se faisait discret depuis le réveillon de noël. Et il fallait bien avouer que Tom ne pouvait non plus se permettre de se pencher à plein temps sur le problème. Il avait un pays à remettre sur pieds, des institutions à réformer, des mentalités à changer, la confiance d'un peuple à gagner. La tâche à accomplir était colossale. Réparer les dégâts de décennies d'une gouvernance désastreuse n'allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain.

Pour l'instant les hommes que Tom avait mis au ministère se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Lucius, son bras droit, parvenait à tenir le cap, maintenant la toute nouvelle gouvernance en place.

Les choses avançaient doucement. Ses projets étaient préétablis depuis longtemps et c'est pour ça que chaque chose prenait lentement sa place. La seule incertitude de Tom concernait en fin de compte Poudlard. Le ministère était sous contrôle. Ses mangemorts assuraient la sécurité et le calme dans le pays. Mais Poudlard restait LA grande question.

Le ministère était tombé et Tom était devenu le nouveau ministre de la magie. Il était donc en son pouvoir de choisir le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. La rumeur assurait que Dumbledore avait quitté l'établissement en apprenant sa victoire. Ce même soir, les quelques élèves restés au château étaient réapparus à leurs domiciles. Mais l'école était-elle réellement vide? Dumbledore était-il vraiment partit? Est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix protégeaient Poudlard en ce moment même? Tout ce que savait Tom était que l'école était potentiellement vide. L'information était plutôt mince et il n'était pas très enclin à envoyer ses hommes à l'aveuglette vérifier si c'était bien le cas.

Des coups légers le tirèrent de ses pensées. Tom se redressa sur son fauteuil, prenant le temps de ranger quelques documents importants avant d'autoriser l'entrée de son bureau. Une jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit la porte et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Monseigneur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mr Weasley et Miss Granger insistent pour avoir un entretien avec vous.

Tom arqua un sourcil étonné en entendant cela. Depuis leur arrivée dans son château, les deux jeunes ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole, n'osant presque pas regarder dans direction. Le peu de fois où il s'était retrouvé en leur présence, c'était au chevet d'Harry, et Tom avait eu tôt fait de les faire escorter hors des lieux pour plus d'intimité avec son compagnon.

Pour dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas su que Weasley et Granger avaient aidé Harry à s'enfuir de Poudlard quelques mois plus tôt, les deux jeunes croupiraient en cellule depuis leur arrivée. Tom avait déjà du mal à accepter le fait que c'était pour eux qu'Harry s'était mis en danger et se retrouvait à présent dans le coma. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de sang froid pour faire la part des choses et ne pas les mettre aux cachots. La liberté surveillée était tout ce qu'il avait pu leur concéder. Mais voilà qu'après des jours à s'ignorer mutuellement, les deux jeunes venaient à lui. Quoi qu'ils aient à dire, cela devait avoir de l'importance pour qu'ils mettent de côté leur répugnance à son égard.

- Fait-les entrer. Finit-il par dire.

Le mangemort inclina légèrement la tête et ressortit prévenir les deux jeunes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Hermione se tenaient droits comme des piquets devant le bureau du mage noir.

- Vous vouliez donc me voir. Lança Tom d'une voix neutre.

- Oui.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa. Tom dû se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Les deux jeunes face à lui ne le regardaient toujours pas. C'est tout juste si leur regard s'était arrêté à son bureau de bois sombre. De Tom ils ne devaient voir que le bout des manches de sa chemise.

- Ma patience n'est pas sans limite. Prévint Tom dans un sifflement. Et étant donné la situation du pays, je ne peux me permettre de perdre inutilement du temps. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à me dire c'est maintenant ou je demande à ce qu'on vous escorte dans vos quartiers.

- Non! S'exclama Hermione sortant de son mutisme.

- Alors je vous écoute.

- Je… En fait nous…

- Nous voulons contacter nos parents. Intervint de but en blanc Ron.

Tom se permit d'arquer un sourcil, en fin de compte pas vraiment surpris par la demande.

- Et pourquoi si je puis me permettre? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour leur dire que nous allons bien.

Le mage noir soupira en se prenant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il se permit quelques secondes de réflexion pour décider de la meilleure manière de répondre aux deux jeunes sans les braquer. Ils étaient certes les amis d'Harry mais s'ils avaient le malheur de l'énerver, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de les mettre au cachot.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous voulez contacter des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix?

- Non, je veux contacter mes parents. Reprit le roux.

- Ce qui revient au même. Trancha Tom.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Intervint Hermione qui ignora délibérément l'expression septique du mage noir à cette affirmation. Mais nous voulons que nos familles sachent que nous allons bien. Et nous devons prévenir les Weasley de ce qu'a fait le Pr Dumbledore. Ils doivent savoir qui est réellement l'homme qu'ils suivent.

- Et vous pensez qu'ils vont vous croire comme ça? Demanda Tom avant de lever la main pour couper court à toute interruption. Dès l'instant où mes mangemorts ont remis la main sur vous, Dumbledore a dû dire que je vous avais enlevé. Que croyez-vous que vos familles, et les autres membres de l'Ordre d'ailleurs, vont penser? Que vous dites la vérité et que Dumbledore les manipule depuis des décennies? Ou bien que j'ai pris le contrôle de votre esprit et que j'essaie de semer le trouble dans le camp adverse par votre intermédiaire?

- Mais… Tenta de protester Hermione.

- Je viens de prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie. Dumbledore s'est retranché quelque part avec ses troupes. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et il le sait bien. Toute tentative de communication de votre part ne sera interprétée que comme un moyen de localiser le nouveau QG de l'Ordre.

Ron et Hermione baissèrent la tête de découragement. Ils échangèrent un regard peiné. Tous deux savaient que le mage noir avaient raison mais ils ne voulaient pas accepter cette vérité.

- Il n'y a donc rien que nous puissions faire? Demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

- A moins que vous voyez en mesure de me fournir les coordonnées du nouveau QG de Dumbledore, non.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il a quitté l'ancien? Demanda Ron.

- Si vous parlez du manoir Black, j'en suis certain. Le 12 square Grimmaud étant la propriété d'Harry, il nous a été possible de défaire le sortilège de gardien du sorcier il y a des semaines et libérer l'accès au manoir.

Tom s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait enfin pu entrer dans ce manoir. Harry avait beaucoup protesté de ne pas pouvoir venir mais Tom était resté ferme. Et il avait eu raison. Le temps que Tom parvienne à stopper le sortilège du gardien du secret, Dumbledore avait eu largement le temps d'évacuer les lieux, emportant avec lui tout document important. Mais il avait surtout eu le temps de laisser un certain nombre de pièges tout aussi ridicules que sournois. Ainsi deux de ses mangemorts avaient failli mourir étouffés par une paire de rideaux, McNair avait manqué de perdre trois doigts en se faisant attaquer par un service à thé, et il en passait. Parfois avoir un adversaire aussi illuminé en devenait embarrassant.

- Et Poudlard? Intervint Hermione. Il pourrait toujours être là-bas. Après tout l'école est son bastion depuis des années.

Tom cacha un sourire en coin. Ces deux jeunes étaient peut-être moins idiots qu'ils en avaient l'air. Et le simple fait qu'ils cherchent sincèrement à aider à retrouver Dumbledore les faisait remonter quelque peu dans son estime.

- Comment savoir? Il a peut-être fuit l'école. Peut-être qu'il s'y trouve encore.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé vérifier?

- Et risquer inutilement la vie de mes hommes?

Tom se redressa imperceptiblement. Cette discutions avait assez duré. Il avait encore des heures de travail devant lui. Il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il ne terminerait pas avant la tombée de la nuit et que d'ici là il n'irai pas voir son compagnon. Voir Harry était une telle épreuve qu'il était ensuite incapable de se mettre au travail avec toute la concentration nécessaire. La simple pensée de son fiancé et leur enfant le plongeait dans un mélange de désespoir et de rage frustrée.

- La carte!

Le cri du roux fit brutalement relever la tête de Tom. Hermione avait elle aussi sursauté de surprise avant d'écarquiller les yeux de compréhension.

- Mais bien sûr. Souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Tu es un génie, Ron.

Le jeune homme rougit sous le compliment et lança un sourire heureux à son amie.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? S'exaspéra Tom devant leurs minauderies.

- La carte des Maraudeurs. Expliqua Ron qui sous l'excitation oubliait sa méfiance par rapport à l'homme. Elle a été créée par James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Petre Pettigrow quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Et? S'impatienta le mage noir.

- C'est une carte de Poudlard!

Tom arqua un sourcil. Une carte de Poudlard? Une telle chose existait donc?

- Cela pourrait être en effet utile en cas d'infiltration.

- Non, non, non. Reprit Ron. La carte n'est pas qu'une carte de Poudlard. Elle montre aussi qui se trouve dans l'école et où, en direct.

- Vous voulez donc me dire qu'il existe une carte qui me montrerait si Dumbledore est ou non à Poudlard?

- Oui!

Il lui fallait cette carte. De toute urgence. Elle allait lui permettre de gagner un temps précieux et de sécuriser l'école au plus vite. Ensuite il enverrait Quedvert pourrir au fond d'un cachot pour lui avoir caché l'existence d'un tel objet.

- Où est-elle? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est Harry qui l'a.

Tom se figea de surprise.

- Harry? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa.

- Il ne faut y voir aucun signe. Intervint Hermione ne voulant pas trop s'aventurer dans la vie privée du mage noir. Harry n'a simplement pas dû penser à vous parler de la carte. Ça lui ressemblerait bien.

- Où Harry range-t-il cette carte? Finit par demander Tom après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu.

- C'est une carte magique, elle ressemble à un morceau de parchemin vierge si on ne donne pas le mot de passe. Harry a dû la ranger avec sa cape d'invisibilité… Vous êtes au courant de la cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas?

Tom se leva rapidement et, d'un geste, indiqua aux deux jeunes de le suivre. Non, il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité. Mais il n'était pas temps de chercher d'éventuelles raisons devant ces omissions. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, il était, après tout, tout à fait normal que le jeune homme n'ai pas pensé à lui parlé de cette carte et de sa cape.

Tom ouvrit la grande porte de bois sculpté et entra dans le salon sans vérifier si les deux jeunes le suivaient. En quelques enjambées, il arrivé à un seconde porte et entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et se retourna. Ron et Hermione se tenaient dans l'embrassure de la porte n'osant visiblement pas s'avancer plus. Ils avaient compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans les appartements de Voldemort et ce simple fait semblait beaucoup les perturber.

- Entrez. Ordonna Tom.

Les deux jeunes avancèrent prudemment ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

- C'est votre… chambre? Demanda Hermione en regardant timidement autour d'elle à la fois apeurée et impressionnée.

- Oui. Si cette carte est bien en possession d'Harry, elle doit se trouver ici. Les affaires d'Harry sont ici.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête dans la direction indiquée et s'avancèrent vers la double porte. Hermione ouvrit les deux montant de bois et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite pas la quantité impressionnante d'habits qu'elle découvrit. À première vue, tous n'étaient pas de la même taille mais même pour deux hommes cela faisait beaucoup.

- Gabrielle Spencer ne s'est probablement débarrassé que des anciens habits d'Harry. Les fit sursauter Tom qui s'était silencieusement rapproché. Ses autres affaires sont dans cette malle.

En effet, en bas à gauche de la gigantesque penderie se trouvait la vieille malle d'Harry portant les initiales HP en lettres dorées. D'un coup de baguette, Tom fit sortir la malle du dressing et la fit s'ouvrir devant les deux jeunes.

- La carte est-elle là?

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent sur la malle et commencèrent à farfouiller dedans. Tout était là. Les vieux manuels de chaque année, les parchemins de cours recouverts de l'écriture de mouche de leur ami, l'éclair de feu. En soulevant grimoire de botanique, Ron poussa une exclamation de triomphe avant de se relever la cape d'invisibilité dans les mains.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est la carte des Maraudeurs que nous recherchons. Claqua la voix glaciale de Tom remettant le roux à sa place.

- Heu… oui… excusez-moi… Bredouilla Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Je l'ai. Intervint Hermione mettant un terme aux bafouillages confus de son ami.

N'attendant pas les deux hommes, elle ressortit de la chambre sentant qu'elle avait assez empiété l'intimité de son ami. Elle s'approcha de la table basse et y déposa la carte avant de pincer les lèvres.

- Il me faudrait une baguette. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Voldemort qui avait suivi le mouvement. Dumbledore a détruit les notre. Ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Vous ne voulez que ça? Ironisa l'homme.

- J'en ai besoin pour faire apparaitre la carte. Vous pourrez me la reprendre après.

Pesant rapidement la pour et le contre, Tom agita sa propre baguette et une baguette apparu dans les mains de la jeune femme. Aussitôt Hermione posa le morceau de bois sur le parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Cette fois Tom ne chercha même pas à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot avait donc eut l'idée d'un tel mot de passe? Potter ou Black a n'en pas douter. Reportant son attention sur le parchemin, Tom observa avec un certain intérêt les traits d'encre noire apparaitre formant peu à peu des couloirs, des escaliers et des points. Et à côté des points, des noms. Le baron Sanglant, Peeves et tous les autres fantômes de l'école. Regardant de plus près un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que des fantômes à Poudlard. Pas de Dumbledore. Pas de membres de l'Ordre. Parfait. Il y avait peut-être des pièges placés dans l'école mais une fois déjoués, Poudlard serait elle aussi en son pouvoir.

- Très bien. Vous allez retourner dans vos quartiers. Je dois préparer une mission de…

Il fut interrompu par la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrant à la volée, allant frapper avec force le mur. Severus Snape se tenait à l'embrasure complètement hors d'haleine. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec effarement n'ayant jamais vu l'homme dans cet état.

- Monseigneur! Lança-t-il ignorant délibérément la présence des deux jeunes. Le Prince! Il s'est réveillé!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il ne comprenait rien. Il était allongé dans un lit dans un pyjama blanc. Son corps était douloureux et engourdit d'avoir passé trop de temps sans bouger. Le poids qui pesait dans son ventre n'aidait pas non plus ses mouvements. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler. Les quelques paroles qu'il avait pu prononcer depuis son réveil ne lui avaient causé que douleurs comme si des aiguilles étaient plantées dans sa trachée.

Des gens habillés en blanc s'afféraient autour de lui. On lui faisait subir des tas d'examens étranges. On agitait des bouts de bois en sa direction. Et le plus étonnant était que ces bouts de bois émettaient de la lumière. Un homme en habits noirs, cheveux noirs et yeux noirs pas vraiment rassurant le scrutait avec attention. Comme s'il essayait de voir au plus profond de lui. Ce regard était vraiment dérangeant et il s'en défit en observant les autres occupants de la pièce.

Un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre où l'on voyait au dehors le soleil se coucher, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains pleurait dans les bras d'un grand rouquin. Ils avaient dit s'appeler Ron et Hermione s'il se souvenait bien. Apparemment ils le connaissaient mais la fille ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer dès qu'elle le regardait. Ils se disaient ses amis. Ils disaient êtres désolés. Que tout était de leur faute. Il ne savait que penser de leur détresse.

À deux mètres d'eux, un homme grand, les cheveux noirs, le fixait de ses yeux rouges. Qui donc avait les iris rouges? Peut-être portait-il des lentilles colorées? Mais le plus étrange à propos de cet homme était son expression. Un mélange de soulagement, de colère et de douleur. Vraiment étrange. Il avait le sentiment que cette personne était quelqu'un d'important. Chaque personne présente le traitait avec respect, l'appelant Monseigneur ou Maître. Et cet homme si important ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne laissant échapper aucun de ses mouvements, accrochant son regard dès qu'il tournait son visage vers lui. Et à chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans ces yeux rouges, il se sentait inexplicablement rougir et se détournait de gêne.

Que lui était-il arrivé? Son corps était douloureux mais on lui avait dit que c'était normal après le temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma qui avait légèrement atrophié ses muscles et ce qu'il avait subi. On ne lui avait par contre pas dit ce qu'il avait subi mais on lui avait assuré que dans quelques jours il irait mieux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc avec son ventre? Pourquoi était-il aussi gonflé? Pour cette question il n'avait pas eu de réponse non plus. Toutes ces personnes avaient échangé des regards circonspects avant d'éluder la question, remettant la réponse pour quand il irait mieux.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Il le savait. Les personnes proches de la fenêtre l'appelaient Harry. Les autres l'appelaient Prince. On lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que tout allait s'arranger. Qu'on allait trouver une solution. Que ses amis étaient là pour lui. Que Gabrielle avait été prévenue, elle était en route.

Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas qui était ses amis. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas lui-même qui il était.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Ça y est, Harry est réveillé! Vous êtes contents? Bon d'accord il est amnésique mais c'est l'intention qui compte non? Mouhahahaha!

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action à proprement parlé si ce n'est qu'Harry se réveille, mais c'est plus un chapitre tremplin pour la suite.

Je trouvais aussi que Ron et Hermione étaient trop en retrait et qu'ils devaient se faire une place dans leur nouvel environnement.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vais recevoir plein de review ^^

À bientôt!


	39. Retour à la normale Ou presque

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires aussi encourageants qu'instructifs (ben oui, ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de me dire « Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça » en lisant un de vos reviews) ^^

Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voici le chapitre 39 qui, j'espère, vous prouvera que je ne suis pas si sadique! ^^

Bonne lecture.

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 39: Retour à la normale… Ou presque…

Assis dans un fauteuil au chevet du lit d'Harry, Tom regardait son compagnon dormir en silence. Le jeune homme semblait si paisible qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller. Ce calme était bien loin lorsqu'il était éveillé. Quelques semaines après sa sortie du coma, Harry gardait dans son regard cette expression de désarroi total. Comme un animal pris au piège. Apprendre tour à tour l'existence de la magie, sa propre vie dans les grandes lignes et sa grossesse avait fait des ravages.

Dès qu'il avait été en mesure de sortir de son lit, Harry avait tenté de s'enfuir. L'esprit en déroute, il s'était blessé dans ses tentatives désespérées d'échapper au cauchemar éveillé qu'il semblait vivre. Tom s'était rapidement vu contraint à ordonner que son compagnon soit attaché à son lit et mis sous calmants le temps qu'il se remette du choc. La décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais la santé d'Harry et de leur enfant primait sur ses états d'âmes.

Granger et Weasley, ainsi que Gabrielle et le jeune Draco Malfoy s'étaient relayés à ses côtés pour le calmer et le rassurer. Ce n'était que près de trente heures plus tard qu'Harry avait commencé à accepter la réalité et avait pu être détaché. Depuis, jours après jours, les souvenirs revenaient. Malheureusement pas assez rapidement pour Tom qui n'était pas vraiment en état de grâce auprès de son compagnon.

Certes les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu mais cela avait commencé par la mémoire la plus ancienne. Les événements forts de son enfance étaient revenus en premiers. Les poings de son cousin et les maltraitances de sa famille moldue n'étaient assurément pas la meilleure chose à se souvenir dans l'état de fragilité d'Harry. Les médicomages avaient craint que le Prince entre en dépression malgré la présence constante de ses amis à ses côtés. Heureusement peu après le nouvel an les choses s'arrangèrent d'elles même. Harry s'était enfin rappelé de son onzième anniversaire. La joie d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier lui était revenue. Et puis sa découverte du monde sorcier. De Poudlard, cette magnifique école, le seul lieu qu'il pouvait enfin appeler sa maison. Ron et Hermione, ses premiers véritables amis, ses meilleurs amis. Et leurs nombreuses péripéties.

Depuis ce jour, tout s'était enchainé à grande vitesse. La mémoire revenait à grande vitesse. Harry retrouvait le moral. Son amitié se restaurait avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Par contre il regardait d'un drôle d'œil Draco Malfoy, ne comprenant pas très bien comment il en était venu à devenir ami avec le sale petit Serpentard arrogant qui cherchait constamment à lui pourrir la vie. Quand à Gabrielle, il ne savait que penser d'elle. Ses souvenirs étaient trop flous pour s'en faire une idée.

Puis la guérison d'Harry s'était ralentie à la plus grande déception de Tom. Pendant des jours, le jeune homme l'avait pris pour Voldemort, le puissant mage noir qui avait tué ses parents. Harry le regardait avec tant de méfiance et réagissait si violement en sa présence que Tom s'était vu contraint à espacer ses visites, préférant même venir parfois de nuit pour éviter la confrontation.

Harry ne se rappelait pas de la traitrise de Dumbledore. Pas plus que de son histoire avec Tom. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient beau eut lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry avait fermement nié avant de conclure que ses amis avaient été ensorcelé et qu'ils étaient tous les trois prisonniers de l'ennemi.

La situation était presque intolérable pour Tom. Ne pouvant plus parler avec son compagnon, il obtenait ces informations des amis du jeune homme qui lui faisaient un rapport quotidien. Tom en était à envisager de revenir à ses anciennes pratiques pour récupérer son amant quand enfin les souvenirs de ces derniers mois avaient refaits surface.

Voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Pas loin d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa sortie du coma et Harry acceptait à contrecœur la présence de Tom. Le mage noir pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux de son compagnon. Le jeune homme était visiblement tiraillé entre la haine qu'il avait toujours éprouvé à son égard et ses nouveaux sentiments. Tom ne pouvait faire un pas en avant vers lui sans qu'il ne se braque. Il était contraint d'attendre qu'Harry s'ouvre un peu à lui et autant dire que ces moments restaient bien trop rares et mettaient la patience de Tom à rude épreuve.

Le seul point positif était qu'Harry se souvienne de l'amour qu'il portait à leur enfant. Ses instincts revenaient et il n'était pas rare de voir le jeune homme poser ses mains sur son ventre rebondi pour sentir sous ses doigts cet enfant aussi inespéré qu'inattendu. Le sourire mi-incrédule, mi-heureux qui ornait ses lèvres à ces moments-là redonnait l'espoir qu'Harry accepte enfin pleinement sa vie et redevienne celui qu'il était avant son passage malheureux entre les mains de Dumbledore.

Le froissement des draps tira Tom de ses pensées. Harry se réveillait. Le jeune homme s'agita un peu, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les couvertures pour rester plus longtemps dans les bras de Morphée. Puis doucement les paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrit révélant les orbes émeraudes de son compagnon.

- Bonjour Harry.

Les yeux encore un peu bouffis de sommeil, le jeune homme releva la tête pour regarder son visiteur. Tom, comme l'autre homme insistait pour qu'il l'appelle comme ça, ne passait pas une journée sans venir le voir plusieurs fois. Quel que soit l'accueil qui lui était réservé.

- Bonjour Tom. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda le plus âgé satisfait que le jeune homme ne le combatte pas aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

Harry détourna légèrement le regard face à leur proximité. Comme toujours une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient au contact de cet homme. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma à présent, et, peu à peu, ses souvenirs revenaient à lui. Des flashs s'imposaient à son esprit, le perturbant parfois beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'aidaient à se souvenir de qui il était.

Tout était tellement étrange autour de lui. Après son réveil, il avait appris avec la plus grande panique l'existence de la magie. Et, comble de la surprise, il était lui-même un sorcier. Comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient d'ailleurs. Harry avait eu du mal à y croire mais les rayons lumineux capable de produire des choses invraisemblables sortant des bouts de bois de ces sorciers avaient fini de le convaincre.

Réapprendre sa vie était une épreuve difficile. Harry se redécouvrait des amis. Ron, Hermione, Gaby, Draco, Pansy, Blaise. Des noms et des visages qui au fil du temps retrouvaient leur place dans sa mémoire.

Son histoire lui avait été racontée dans les grandes lignes. Les moments forts lui revenaient peu à peu, superposant des images aux récits parfois rocambolesques qui lui étaient contés.

Puis il y avait Tom. Voldemort. À la fois son pire ennemi, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait tant de fois tenté de le tuer. Et en même temps son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais aussi le père de son enfant. Ce bébé dont la taille de son ventre et les mouvements et coups qu'il sentait sous la peau tendue témoignaient de la véracité.

Au fond de lui, il sait. Tom n'est plus son ennemi mais l'homme qu'il a accepté d'épouser, l'homme à qui il a lié sa vie et avec qui il va fonder une famille. Mais les dernières résistances sont toujours là. Harry les sent à chaque fois qu'il veut se laisser aller à aimer l'autre homme. Tom est assis là, à quelques pas de lui et il voudrait se jeter dans ses bras mais ne peut tout simplement pas.

- Tom, je…

Harry se tut aussitôt. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. La peur lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il voulait demander à l'autre homme d'être patient, qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir la même intimité qu'avant avec lui. Mais les mots refusaient de passer le barrage de ses lèvres.

Tom observa quelques secondes son compagnon qui fixait obstinément ses mains sur le drap, les joues légèrement rougies. Cachant un soupir il se releva de son fauteuil et s'assit au bord du lit, tout prêt d'Harry. D'une main, il releva doucement le visage du plus jeune, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Harry. Est-ce que tu me hais? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

- … non. Admit le brun troublé cette trop grande proximité de leur deux corps.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

À présent le visage teinté d'un superbe rouge soutenu, Harry ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il était sûr que Tom pouvait sentir son pouls frénétiques sous ses doigts.

Tom sentait en effet le trouble plus qu'évidant qui envahissant son compagnon. Sa bouche disait quelque chose mais ce que disait son corps était bien plus révélateur. Harry ressentait bien plus à son égard qu'il ne se l'avouait. Et pour le moment c'était suffisant pour satisfaire Tom. Souriant, il s'écarta légèrement, offrant un peu d'espace à Harry qui soupira de soulagement et de déception mêlées.

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis ton réveil. Lança Tom rassurant. Tes souvenirs ne sont pas complètement revenus. Il est normal que tu ne saches pas encore très bien où tu en es. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et bientôt tout sera beaucoup plus clair pour toi. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

La gorge nouée, Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête. L'autre homme avait parfaitement compris ses inquiétudes sans qu'il ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Déjà il sentait un poids en moins reposer sur ses épaules.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Je vais devoir te laisser.

- Vous partez? Demanda Harry tentant de cacher sa déception

- Oui. Je dois me rendre quelque part en dehors du château. Je voulais te voir avant de partir.

- Oh. Revenez vite alors…

- J'y veillerai.

Trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse réagir, Tom se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Quand il s'écarta, Tom dû retenir un rire face à l'expression de son compagnon qui venait d'atteindre un nouveau degré de rougeur.

- Je devrai être de retour avant ce soir, chaton. Lança-t-il en se relevant.

Voyant le jeune homme bouche bée, Tom secoua simplement la tête d'amusement. Son chaton était décidemment bien plus réceptif qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Ce baisé n'avait pas été repoussé et il aurait pu jurer avoir senti Harry répondre timidement juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Finalement les choses étaient en bonne route pour rentrer dans l'ordre d'elles-mêmes. S'il ne brusquait pas trop son compagnon, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que le jeune homme ne retrouve toute sa mémoire.

Harry était encore troublé par sa présence. Tom le savait. Mais ce qui perturbait aussi le jeune homme était Dumbledore. Tom n'avait pas réellement idée de ce qu'Harry se rappelait au sujet de ce vieux manipulateur. Une chose était sûre, les évènements concernant son enlèvement par Ethan Zambini et le rituel qui avait suivi étaient toujours profondément enfouis dans sa mémoire. Et pour être totalement honnête, Tom n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'Harry se souvienne de cet évènement.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Tom hésita une seconde puis se retourna à nouveau vers Harry. Le jeune homme le regarda, une question muette dans les yeux, les joues toujours un peu rouges. Le mage noir tergiversa encore un instant avant de se décider.

- À ce soir, chaton.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Tant d'hésitation pour ça? Quelque part, Harry sentait que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait voulu lui dire l'autre homme en s'arrêtant. Mais de toute évidence quoi que Tom ait voulu lui dire, il avait changé d'avis en cours de route.

- Oui, à ce soir. Répondit Harry songeur.

Tom sortit de la pièce, refermant son visage en même temps que la porte. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait failli dire à Harry qu'il reviendrait probablement avec une surprise pour lui, mais si ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui tournait mal c'est plutôt avec une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il allait revenir au château. Inutile de lui donner de fausses joies alors que rien n'était encore fait.

En quelques pas rapides, Tom rejoint les trois hommes qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. D'un signe de tête, il leur indiqua qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback et Théodore Nott le suivirent sans un mot, chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes avaient transplanné du château pour se retrouver aux abords d'une vielle maisonnette dans un petit village de campagne. La bicoque ne payait pas de mine mais avait l'avantage d'être à l'écart des autres habitations et cachée à la vue par un bosquet d'arbres et de buissons qui n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'une cisaille depuis des années.

Sans attendre, les trois mangemorts inspectèrent les environs à la recherche du moindre signe suspect. L'endroit était désert. Malgré que la matinée soit bien avancée, pas un seul des moldus du village ne trainait dans le coin.

- L'endroit est sûr, Maître. Finit par déclarer Nott.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Les quatre hommes passèrent le portillon rouillé du jardin en friche. La porte d'entrée de la maisonnette les laissa passer sans résistance après un simple Alohomora. Tom exprima une mine de dégout en examinant la petite entrée. Tout y était triste, gris de saletés et sombre.

- Vérifiez si nous sommes seuls. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Lucius se dirigea vers le fond de la maison, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine et le salon. Pendant ce temps, Théodore et Fenrir montèrent à l'étage inspecter les deux chambres et l'unique salle de bain de la maison.

- Le rez-de-chaussée est vide. Lança Lucius depuis le cellier.

- Là-haut aussi. Continua Fenrir en redescendant les marches suivit de Nott. On dirait bien que nous sommes les premiers.

Tom hocha de la tête et, d'un mouvement de baguette, alluma un feu dans la cheminée. D'un autre sort il élimina une bonne partie de la crasse qui recouvrait les fauteuils du petit salon et s'assit. Lucius s'assit à son tour. Fenrir pour sa part préféra se poster près de la fenêtre dont les carreaux maculés d'années de poussière ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière. Nott quand à lui s'assit près de l'entrée sur une vielle chaise dont le bois émis un inquiétant son de craquement sous son poids.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Tom en sortit un parchemin et le contempla avec insistance, se demandant une fois de plus s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. La missive lui était parvenue trois jours plus tôt et après une longue réflexion, il avait décidé de ce rendez-vous secret. Il avait pris un gros risque en ne venant accompagné que de trois de ses mangemorts. Après tout, quelle garantie avait-il que les autres respecteraient eux aussi leurs engagements?

- Il y a du mouvement dehors. Intervint Fenrir, brisant le silence ambiant.

- Combien sont-ils? Demanda Tom prêt à passer sa colère sur les nouveaux arrivants s'ils venaient à être plus nombreux que prévu.

- Ils sont trois. On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas menti.

Tom se détendit légèrement, rangea à nouveau le parchemin dans sa poche et attendit patiemment que les trois sorciers arrivent. De légers coups retentirent contre la porte. Nott se leva prestement et alla ouvrir. Sans un mot, les trois sorciers entrèrent et pénétrèrent dans le petit salon.

Le petit groupe se tenait serré, visiblement inconfortable avec la situation. L'homme de tête observait Voldemort avec méfiance. Derrière lui, il sentait l'appréhension de ses deux accompagnateurs. Ils avaient de quoi être préoccupés. Si jamais Albus Dumbledore apprenait qu'ils avaient tout trois rencontré secrètement Voldemort, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Un risque qu'ils avaient pris en toute connaissance de cause.

_**Flash-Back.**_

L'homme descendait lentement les escaliers, se passant une main épuisée sur le front. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Encore un. Comme presque chaque nuit depuis des semaines, les images de tortures et de viols hantaient son sommeil. Et c'est parce qu'il ne passait plus une nuit sans se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit qu'il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil avant que le jour n'arrive. Alors il s'était levé pour se servir une tasse de thé en attendant le lever du soleil.

Les bruits de voix dans la cuisine le stoppèrent net dans sa descente. Bien qu'ayant dû changer de QG, la cuisine était restée la pièce attitrée des réunions de l'Ordre. Cette habitude prise au manoir Black n'avait pas disparu après leur déménagement précipité.

Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut la voix de leur leader, Albus Dumbledore, apparemment en grande conversation avec un autre homme. Aussitôt, il commença à remonter les marches sans faire de bruits. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'interrompre les deux hommes. À deux heures du matin, ce n'était probablement par plaisir qu'Albus se trouvait debout.

- Vous en êtes certain, Severus?

- Oui, professeur. Dans quelques semaines tous ses souvenirs devraient être revenus.

Un silence tomba. L'homme hésita une seconde puis descendit de quelques marches pour entendre mieux. Une boule se formait dans sa cage thoracique mais la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se passait dépassait de loin la honte d'espionner ainsi le Pr Dumbledore. Quelque chose d'important se passait et il voulait savoir ce que Severus avait à dire. L'espion passait le plus clair de son temps libre au château de Voldemort et il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il parle d'Harry Potter.

- Comment se comporte-t-il face à Tom? Lança la voix d'Albus à demi étouffée par la porte close.

- Il est de moins en moins récalcitrant à sa présence. On dirait même qu'il recommence à éprouver des sentime…

- C'est inacceptable! Claqua Albus avec colère.

L'homme dans l'escalier fronça des sourcils. Un tremblement agitait ses mains. Il n'avait aucun doute que les deux hommes parlaient d'Harry. D'Harry ayant des sentiments pour Voldemort. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au calvaire que devait vivre le fils de James et Lily Potter, forcé par il ne savait quel moyen à cette parodie d'amour avec Voldemort. C'était immonde. Cependant quelque chose d'autre l'interpelait. Quelle était donc cette histoire de mémoire et de souvenirs qui revenaient? Harry avait-il perdu la mémoire? Était-ce comme cela que Voldemort l'avait envouté et forcé à le rejoindre?

- Ne pouvez-vous donc pas lui donner quelque chose pour arrêter ça? Demanda Albus agacé.

- Je ne comprends pas. Répondit prudemment Severus.

- Ne jouez pas les idiots Severus. Donnez-lui une potion de confusion. Quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier ce soit disant amour qu'il ressent. Vous êtes chargé de le soigner oui ou non?

- Professeur… je ne suis pas le seul chargé de soigner le Prince…

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça!

- …

Le Prince? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

- Professeur. Reprit Severus. Toutes les potions prises par Potter sont soigneusement contrôlées par plusieurs médicomages. Je ne peux rien lui faire prendre sans approbation préalable.

- Vous êtes un incapable!

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Jamais il n'avait encore entendu Albus Dumbledore parler comme ça. Il semblait bouillir de colère.

- Combien de temps encore croyez-vous que je vais accepter qu'Harry joue la putain pour Tom? Cette situation a bien assez durée! Et votre incompétence, Severus, en est en grande partie la cause! Trouvez un moyen de récupérer Harry et préparez les potions nécessaires.

- Les potions…?

- De quoi lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas de la haine envers Tom et de quoi nous débarrasser de cet enfant.

Pâle comme la mort, l'homme fut pris d'un vertige et se retint de justesse à la rambarde de l'escalier. Il sentait la bile lui remonter la gorge mais pris de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. Était-ce réellement Albus Dumbledore qu'il entendait parler de la sorte? Était-ce cet homme qu'il respectait tant?

- Je ferai ce que vous demandez. Parla la voix monocorde de l'espion.

- Et n'échouez pas cette fois. Je ne le tolèrerai pas après vos informations erronées du soir de Noël. Cela nous a couté le ministère et Poudlard.

- Entendu professeur. Qu'en est-il de Granger et Weasley? Demanda l'homme après quelques secondes de silence.

- J'ai déjà prévenu leurs parents qu'ils ont été pris par l'ennemi. Comme ça s'ils essaient de les contacter, ils croiront qu'ils sont sous l'emprise de Tom. Inutile que les Weasley apprennent que leur fils et Granger se sont volontairement rangés du côté de Tom pour rester auprès d'Harry.

L'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le Pr Dumbledore avait ce soir un comportement étrange et malsain. Comment pouvait-il traiter Harry de putain en sachant ce que le jeune homme endurait entre les mains de Voldemort? Et comment pouvait-il imaginer un instant que Ron et Hermione puissent changer volontairement de camps? C'était tout bonnement insensé.

Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose que le Pr Dumbledore prenait garde à leur cacher à tous. Mais déjà des bruits de chaises qui raclent contre le sol lui tirèrent de ses réflexions. Les deux hommes n'allaient pas tarder à sortir et ils ne seraient assurément pas heureux de le trouver l'oreille collée à la porte. Aussi silencieusement que possible, Remus rejoignit sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit l'esprit remplit de questions sans réponses.

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

- Ne restez donc pas sur le pas de la porte. Lança Tom, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Venez donc vous assoir.

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent un instant avant de s'avancer prudemment. Veillant à garder les mangemorts à portée de vue, ils s'assirent à leur tour faisant face à Voldemort et son bras droit.

- Je dois avouer que votre lettre m'a étonné. Reprit Tom cherchant plus à mettre fin au silence qui menaçait de s'installer que part réel désir de converser.

- Nous avons beaucoup hésité de notre côté. Répondit Remus.

- Je m'en doute. Cependant, je suis assez curieux de connaitre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à me contacter sans prévenir ce cher Dumbledore.

- J'ai surpris une conversation qui m'a… je pense que le Pr Dumbledore… nous cache des informations importantes. Sur Harry.

Le reniflement de mépris de Fenrir attira un sourire aux autres mangemorts.

- Cela explique peut-être votre présence. Dit Tom à Remus. Mais comment les avez-vous convaincu de vous suivre? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Arthur et Moly Weasley.

- Mon fils Ron. Lança Moly. Vous avez mon fils n'est-ce pas? Et Hermione aussi?

- C'est exact.

- Remus nous a dit que le Pr Dumbledore aurait affirmé que Ron et Hermione ont… changé de… camps…

Tom observa le visage défait des époux Weasley. Il était évident que les trois membres de l'Ordre luttaient contre eux-mêmes en venant le rencontrer. Leur loyauté envers Dumbledore était palpable. Mais l'amour porté à leur fils par les Weasley et l'inquiétude de Lupin pour Harry avaient assez fait pencher la balance pour que cette réunion puisse avoir lieux.

- Nous allons avoir une très longue conversation. Finit-il par dire avec gravité. Une conversation qui ne va pas du tout vous plaire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gabrielle observait, impassible, les aller-retour du jeune homme. Depuis bientôt une heure Harry était devenu très agité bien que refusant d'admettre que quelque chose le préoccupait. Ce n'était que depuis les dix dernières minutes qu'il avait entreprit de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Tu veux bien arrêter ça. Râla Draco, se faisant ainsi la voix de l'agacement qui gagnait chaque occupant de la pièce.

- C'est vrai. Renchérit Ron. Tu vas finir pas tracer une tranchée sur le sol si tu continus comme ça.

Harry s'arrêta et leur lança un regard noir. Voilà que Ron et Draco se mettaient au diapason. Il aurait vraiment tout vu.

- Depuis quand vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux? Demanda-t-il grognon.

- Sur la même quoi?

- C'est une expression moldue. Expliqua Hermione aux deux garçons. Ça veut dire que vous vous entendez bien et que vous avez les mêmes idées.

- Faut pas exagérer. Se renfrogna Ron. On se supporte c'est tout. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis ami avec la fouine.

- Et puis quoi encore. Renchérit Draco. Moi et la belette? Ami? Que l'on m'épargne de vivre un jour ce cauchemar.

Un sourire gagna le visage des trois autres. Les deux jeunes pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, leur animosité semblait bien loin à présent. Et leurs faibles dénégations ne faisaient que mettre en évidence certains points communs de leur caractère.

- Cependant ils ont raison, Harry. Finit par dire Gaby. Tu devrais t'assoir.

- Mais je vais très bien. Rétorqua le brun.

- Non, quelque chose te tracasse. Et je doute que tout ce stress te fasse du bien, ni à ton enfant.

Gaby se sentit un peu coupable de ce dernier commentaire mais au moins Harry s'assit enfin dans un fauteuil. Sa mine n'en fut pas moins boudeuse en plus d'inquiète.

- Tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il se passe?

- Rien. C'est juste qu'il se fait tard.

- Et?

- … Tom n'est pas encore rentré… Finit-il par avouer après un instant d'hésitation.

Harry baissa un peu la tête sentant la chaleur affluer sur son visage. Décidemment aujourd'hui il n'avait cessé de rougir comme une jeune fille. Mais avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son compag… pour Tom était assez embarrassant.

Ses quatre amis échangèrent un regard dubitatif avant qu'ils ne se tournent tous vers Gaby lui donnant implicitement la charge de rassurer le jeune homme.

- Je suis certaine que tout va bien Harry. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Maître quitte le château. Tu sais qu'il a beaucoup de travail, surtout depuis la victoire contre le ministère.

- Je sais…

- Tu l'as vu avant qu'il ne parte, non? Demanda-t-elle avant de recevoir un signe positif de tête. Que t'a-t-il dit?

- Qu'il devait partir du château.

Gaby fustigea mentalement le Maître qui aurait pu penser à donner un peu plus d'information à son fiancé histoire de lui éviter de s'inquiéter pour rien.

- Ecoutes Harry. Je suis sûre que tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il est probablement en train de se battre quelque part et… et…

- Ça j'en doute. Le Maître est parti avec trois mangemorts. Il n'y a aucun lien avec des combats sinon il aurait amené beaucoup plus d'hommes avec lui. Et quand bien même il aurait à se battre, on parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il est accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, mon père et Théodore Nott. Tous d'excellents combattants. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien.

- Tu es sûre?

- Mais oui.

Harry sembla se calmer un peu et se permit de se laisser aller au calme. Tout à son soulagement, il manqua les regards scrutateurs de ses amis. Harry s'inquiétait tellement pour son compagnon. Il était difficile à croire que quelque semaines plus tôt, le jeune homme le vouait encore aux pires tourments. Chaque jours qui passaient était un pas de plus vers son rétablissement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, à votre avis? Demanda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Harry.

- Et bien, est-ce qu'on va tous rester cloitrés ici jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit terminée?

- Probablement. Répondit Gaby.

- Génial. Ronchonna Ron.

- Ce n'est que l'histoire que quelques semaines voire quelques mois. Tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

- Mais même si on gagnait la guerre avant l'été, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que Poudlard rouvre à la rentrée. Intervint Draco. Déjà qu'on est obligés de repasser notre septième année, il va sûrement falloir le faire à l'étranger. J'irai peut être à Dumstrang.

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Reprit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. Si Poudlard n'ouvre pas il nous faudra nous inscrire dans une autre école. Mes parents ne voudront pas que j'aille trop loin. Beauxbatons peut être.

- Mais c'est une école de filles!

- Bien sûr que oui, Ron.

- Mais, on ne sera pas ensemble alors!

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune homme se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre, aussitôt suivit par Hermione. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Les deux Griffondors se tournaient autour depuis des mois et ce n'était apparemment pas près d'évoluer tout de suite.

- Hum… Et toi Gaby? Demanda Hermione pour détourner l'attention.

- L'école de magie de Milan me tenterait bien.

- L'Italie?

- Pourquoi pas.

- On est bien partis pour tous se disperser aux quatre coins du globe. Constata Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'étonna Draco. Toi tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Tu crois vraiment que le Maître va te laisser partir? N'oublie pas que tu es son fiancé et que vous allez avoir un enfant. À mon avis tu vas avoir droit à des cours particuliers et tu passeras tes ASPIC en candidat libre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut stoppé par de légers coups portés à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, la poignée s'abaissa et Tom apparut à l'embrassure de la porte. Son regard passa sur chacun des jeunes avant de s'arrêter sur son compagnon.

- Nous allons vous laisser Maître. Lança Gaby en se redressant.

- Non. L'interrompit-il. Vous pouvez rester. Vous avez de la visite.

Sans rien dire de plus, il se décala sur le côté laissant le passage aux nouveaux arrivants. Dans un même mouvement, les yeux des trois Griffondors s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Maman? Papa?

- Ron!

Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, Moly Weasley s'élança en avant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Ron qui avait commencé à se relever, eut tout juste le temps de se mettre debout avant que sa mère n'atterrisse dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, il serra la petite femme contre lui, tout en regardant son père avec incompréhension.

- Ron, mon petit chéri. Pleura la femme en s'écartant légèrement du jeune homme. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Profitant que son épouse ait quelque peu relâché le roux, Arthur s'avança à son tour et prit son plus jeune fils dans une embrassade émue. Puis son regard tomba sur Hermione, toujours assise un peu plus loin.

- Hermione.

- M Weasley, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dit-elle en se levant.

À son tour, la jeune femme fut emprisonnée entre les bras de Moly Weasley qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle avait eu peur pour eux et qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver sains et saufs. La brune lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion. Elle aussi était contente de revoir les époux Weasley. Ses parents n'étaient pas là mais que ceux de Ron soient présent lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Moly s'écarta doucement d'Hermione en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Elle regarda attentivement Harry ne sachant comment se comporter. Le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Il semblait un peu pâle mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre de la bouche de Voldemort ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais il semblait surtout plus heureux. Il avait grandi aussi. Et surtout il y avait son ventre rebondit. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Harry comme ça, comme un jeune homme enceint. Moly s'approcha lentement alors que le brun se relevait tant bien que mal de son fauteuil.

- Harry…

- Mme Weasley.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de m'appeler Moly?

Harry sourit et la prit dans ses bras. La femme passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme tout en prenant garde à ne pas le serrer trop fort pour ne pas le blesser. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés comme ça, Moly Weasley lui murmurant tout son amour à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta Arthur prit sa place.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit avec amusement Moly enlacer une Gaby stupéfaite et peu accoutumée à laisser une personne étrangère pénétrer son espace vital. Et lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco les yeux exorbités de subir le même traitement, le trio de Griffondor eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

Sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus, Harry se dégagea doucement en riant. Puis son regard tomba sur le dernier arrivant qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. L'homme regardait la scène de loin, visiblement ému mais n'osant pas s'approcher.

- Remus. Appela Harry.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien Harry.

- Oui. Par contre vous, vous avez l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le jeune homme.

Ce commentaire eut l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère. Remus s'approcha et serra Harry contre lui. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme en prenant garde que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

- Voldemort nous a donné sa version des faits. Dit-il ignorant délibérément la tension qui venait de gagner Harry. Je veux la tienne.

- Remus…

- Plus tard. Pour le moment dis-moi juste… Est-ce que tu as été violé?

- Non!

Le cri attira l'attention de tous les autres mais le loup-garou ne leur prêta pas attention.

- Est-ce que tu es ici de ton plein gré?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as été forcé à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté?

- À part faire des heures de shopping avec Gaby et Mme Malfoy?

Remus se permit un sourire. Il se recula un peu pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il allait poser la question qu'il redoutait peut être le plus mais il fallait le faire. Il avait été bien assez aveugle jusqu'à présent. Maintenant il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux et accepter la réalité en face.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oui.

Remus acquiesça en silence et fit un sourire encourageant. Il avait mal et pourtant il était heureux. Harry allait bien. Du moins il allait relativement bien étant donné tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais surtout il n'avait pas l'air envouté. Remus n'en était pas à sa première guerre. Il avait appris à reconnaitre les signes d'un imperium. Harry avait des réactions trop vivantes, trop spontanées pour qu'elles soient forcées par un sort ou une potion. Et pour son plus grand malheur, cela ne donnait que plus de crédit à la parole de Voldemort. Lui et les Weasley allaient avoir de longues discutions avec Harry, Ron et Hermione mais le loup-garou présentait déjà qu'ils n'allaient que détruire un peu plus leur image du Pr Dumbledore.

Souriant de bonheur, Harry regarda Ron retrouver avec joie ses parents. Remus avait passé un bras protecteur sur ses épaules et discutait avec Hermione et Gaby. Draco s'était accoudé à un fauteuil et tentait de garder un air détaché mais ses sourires amusés à chaque fois que Moly prenait son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ne trompaient pas.

Harry se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où était toujours posté Tom. Le mage noir n'avait pas bougé et fixait le jeune homme sans ciller. Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire et murmura un simple mot du bout des lèvres.

« Merci. »

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Alors? Vous avez aimé?

Enfin le retour de Remus. Vous avez été nombreux me demander s'il allait se rendre compte un jour de ce qu'il se tramait réellement. Voilà, c'est fait! Avec les parents de Ron en prime. ^^

Par contre je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaire de la première partie du chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien réussit à faire ressortir les sentiments de Tom et Harry. Et surtout le dilemme que vit Harry vis-à-vis de Tom.

J'attends vos commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

N'empêche! 39 chapitres! Ça en fait pas mal mine de rien. Quand je pense que j'arriverai bientôt à la fin… Normalement aux alentours du chapitre 45 je pourrai mettre un point final à cette fic. Moi qui pensai faire un fic d'une vingtaine de chapitres au départ, je vais en faire le double ^^ Comme quoi j'aurai fait de l'improvisation totale presque du début à la fin!

Oulala! La fic n'est pas encore terminée! C'est quoi cette nostalgie? Je me reprends et je me remets au boulot tout de suite! Non mais!^^

À très bientôt!


	40. Trois petits mots

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme toujours, je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos review et surtout pour votre patience. Et je sais qu'avec moi il en faut. J'ai enfin pu profiter de ma première semaine de vacances depuis des mois pour finir ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien.**

Chapitre 40: Trois petits mots.

Février débutait. Dehors, la nature était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige et le lac du parc recouvert de bien assez de glace pour permettre de se déplacer dessus sans risque. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Harry contemplait depuis sa fenêtre le paysage blanc tout en savourant un chocolat chaud. À cet instant, il n'aurait pu trouver activité plus apaisante que d'observer la froideur de l'hiver étant soi-même enveloppé par la douce chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Ces derniers jours avaient été plein de surprises. À présent sa mémoire était presque entièrement revenue. Seules quelques brides de souvenirs lui échappaient encore parfois et son enlèvement par le Pr Dumbledore restait un trou noir et probablement définitif de son passé. Mais sur ce dernier point, Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Ses amis et Tom avaient plutôt parus soulagés quand il leur avait fait part de cet état de fait. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas qu'il se souvienne de cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie et Harry devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient quelque part raison.

Bien entendu avec les souvenirs étaient revenus les sentiments, à la fois troublants et saisissants. Au début il avait été choqué, et même écœuré, de ressentir tant d'amour pour Voldemort. Cet être abject avait tué ses parents et il ne savait combien d'autres personnes innocentes. Et pourtant au fil des jours il avait refait le même parcours que quelques mois plus tôt. Harry avait redécouvert cet homme, son combat, sa vrai personnalité. Et petit à petit, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, Voldemort était redevenu Tom dans son esprit. Il avait eu beau combattre ses sentiments, il l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Harry ne s'était pas pour autant laissé aller tout de suite. Tout avait été trop rapide pour lui. La grossesse, la trahison de Dumbledore, le fait qu'il soit le compagnon du plus grand mage noir du pays. C'était trop de choses à encaisser d'un coup. Alors pour se préserver, il avait repoussé tant bien que mal son compagnon afin d'avoir l'illusion qu'il avait un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais Tom avait fait quelque chose qui avait définitivement changé le comportement d'Harry à son égard. Il avait ramené Lupin et les Weasley.

Depuis Harry était aux anges. Après avoir longuement rassuré les trois sorciers sur son sort, il avait pu gouter à nouveau au bonheur d'être auprès de sa famille de substitution. Moly Weasley, en mère dévouée qu'elle était, avait pris soin d'eux. Une fois qu'elle eut appris ce que son fils et Hermione avaient eux aussi subit, elle avait couvé les trois jeunes de toutes ses attentions. Ron, qui était un peu gêné du trop-plein d'affection de sa mère, ne disait pourtant rein, trop heureux de la retrouver. Hermione recevait avec joie la tendresse et le réconfort que ces parents ne pouvaient pas lui offrir pour le moment. Quand à Harry, il profitait de l'expertise d'une femme qui avait mis au monde sept enfants ce qui le rassurait grandement sur l'avancée de sa grossesse.

Pour ce qui était de Mr Weasley et de Remus Lupin, Harry devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il les avait assurés de sa santé et sa sécurité auprès de Tom, et bien il ne les avait pas beaucoup vus. Les deux hommes avaient longuement réfléchit avant de s'entretenir des heures avec Tom. Les pratiques et la félonie de Dumbledore les avaient révulsés. Les deux membres de l'Ordre ne se retrouvaient plus dans cette organisation qui ne défendait en rien les valeurs dans lesquelles ils croyaient et pour lesquelles ils s'étaient battus tant d'années. Depuis c'était un véritable conseil de guerre qui s'était instauré au château.

Résultat, Harry ne voyait pas non plus Tom aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait seul. Depuis que son compagnon avait pris le contrôle du ministère, Poudlard était fermée. De ce fait en plus de Ron, Hermione et Gaby, Draco, Pansy et les autres passaient le voir assez régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et le distraire un peu. Cependant, plus le temps passait et que ses sentiments se faisaient plus clairs, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de partager des moments plus intimes avec son compagnon. Entre l'enlèvement, le coma et l'amnésie, cela faisait près d'un mois et demi que les deux hommes n'avaient plus de vie de couple. Et ses hormones d'homme enceint n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec cet état de fait.

Des coups portés à la porte le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-ci. Comprenant son besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, ses amis avaient décidés d'un commun accord de le laisser passer cet après-midi tranquille. Ron et Hermione étaient avec Moly Weasley dans les appartements que la femme partageait avec son mari. Gabrielle était une fois de plus en salle d'entrainement occupée à vouloir se transformer en super guerrière. Pour Blaise, Pansy et les autres, ils étaient chez eux hors mis Draco qui profitait de ses vacances forcées pour passer quelques jours en France avec sa mère. Quand à Tom, il était probablement occupé par une importante réunion et de toute manière il ne se formaliserait pas de frapper à la porte pour rentrer dans ses propres appartements.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement derrière la personne la plus inattendue. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise, Harry sentit monter en lui l'inquiétude. Malgré ses mois passés à vivre au château Serpentard, Harry n'avait fréquenté que peu de mangemorts et ce mangemort là Harry s'était bien gardé de le voir trop souvent. Malgré qu'il soit le fiancé officiel de Tom, il restait encore pas mal de ses fidèles qui n'acceptaient pas sa présence et son statut au-dessus du leur. Autant dire que se retrouver seul à seul avec Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas quelque chose de très rassurant pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Attaqua-t-il après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.

- Quelle agressivité! S'exclama Bellatrix moqueuse. Je suis juste venue régler un problème, rien de plus.

- Vraiment? Demanda Harry pas du tout rassuré par les paroles de la femme.

- Mais oui. C'est le seul but de ma présence ici.

Harry se tendit d'appréhension. Tout dans l'attitude de Bellatrix lui laissait redouter le pire. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, sous prétexte de se repositionner dans son fauteuil, il glissa sa main près de sa poche, là où était rangée sa baguette magique. Il devait juste gagner un peu de temps pour pouvoir l'attraper et mettre la mangemort hors d'état de nuire avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la manœuvre.

- Et quel est donc ce problème? Demanda-t-il aussi poliment que possible.

- Vous.

Harry se releva d'un bond, sa baguette brandit devant lui. Malheureusement pour lui Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait exactement la même chose de son côté. Les deux sorciers se faisaient face à quelques mètres de distance se tenant l'un l'autre en joue. Bellatrix avait perdu son sourire narquois et fixait à présent Harry avec haine.

- Sortez d'ici. Ordonna le jeune homme.

- Silence! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, morveux.

- Je suis le compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Clama Harry en espérant que cela suffirait à faire reculer son adversaire. Quand Tom apprendra ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous savez ce qu'il vous arrivera.

- Comment oses-tu l'appeler comment ça! Hurla Bellatrix révulsée par la familiarité d'Harry. Tu n'es rien! Tu n'as pas le droit!

- Je suis son fiancé! Rappela Harry avec hargne. Et le droit de l'appeler Tom c'est lui-même qui me l'a donné!

- Tais-toi! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite pute qu'il utilise! J'ai laissé passer jusqu'à présent parce que… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait s'amuser avec toi mais cette comédie n'a que trop durer. T'as présence ici est une hérésie!

- Je ne le répèterai pas une autre fois! Cracha Harry en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette. Vous avez intérêt à sortir d'ici tout de suite!

- Sinon quoi? Rétorqua la femme. As-tu l'intention de me mettre toi-même dehors? Avec l'immondice qui pousse dans ton ventre tu auras du mal. Regardes-toi! Tu ressembles à une énorme baudruche! Je n'arrivais déjà pas à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait te baisser avant, mais maintenant ta simple vue doit lui donner envie de vomir.

- Stupefix!

- Protego!

Harry serra avec force les mâchoires alors que son adversaire se mettait à sourire triomphalement. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre pourquoi. Avec son coma et sa grossesse, Harry n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sa magie n'atteignait pas son niveau maximum et étant à son sixième mois de grossesse il se voyait mal se lancer dans un duel. Et tout cela Bellatrix Lestrange le savait.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Lèves un peu plus tes bras.

- Comme ça?

- Oui, c'est parfait. Et surtout penses à ne pas relâcher ta garde.

- Ok.

- Tu es prêtes?

- Oui, vas-y.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête et lança rapidement son poing en avant. Concentrée, Pansy para le coup avec son avant-bras avant de répliquer par un crochet du droit. L'instant d'après elle se retrouva par terre en se tenant les cotes d'une main, là où elle s'était pris un coup certes d'une force mesurée mais particulièrement vicieux.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas relâcher ta garde. Rappela Gaby tout en aidant son amie à se relever.

- Facile à dire. Marmonna la concernée.

- Tu laisses trop d'ouvertures lorsque tu passes à l'attaque. Mais tu t'améliores.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

- Tu veux faire une pause?

- Oui. Je vais m'effondrer à ce rythme.

Gabrielle se contenta de sourire en allant récupérer sa bouteille d'eau avec son amie. Au début elle avait été très étonnée de la requête de Pansy. La jeune femme était venue la trouver quelques jours plus tôt. Poudlard étant fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, chacun profitait autant que possible de ces vacances inattendues. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'en temps de guerre et cloitrés chez eux la plupart de ses amis avaient vite commencés à trouver le temps long. La plupart se rendaient visites les uns les autres. Draco se changeait actuellement les idées en France. Et Pansy voulait apprendre les arts martiaux.

Quelle surprise cela avait été lorsque son amie était venue lui demander de lui servir de professeur. Elle avait arguée que par les temps qui courraient, il était sage de pouvoir se défendre en toutes circonstances. Bien entendu Gaby avait accepté tout en se demandant combien de temps Pansy allait tenir. Mais finalement la jeune femme se révélait particulièrement déterminée et, même si elle ronchonnait un peu contre les courbatures qu'elle récoltait à chaque séance, elle ne se plaignait pas du traitement que lui faisait subir Gaby.

- On reprend?

- Tu es un vrai tyran, tu t'en rends compte au moins? Lança Pansy amusée.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi-même qui as insisté pour que je ne te ménage pas. Répondit Gaby avec un sourire.

- Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça un jour.

- En attendant, mets-toi en position.

Pansy obtempéra et l'entrainement repris son cours. Les coups s'enchainaient doucement, Gabrielle se mettant au niveau de son amie pour lui permettre de progresser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy poussa un cri de victoire en parvenant à toucher son adversaire à l'épaule.

- Tu as vu? J'ai enfin réussit à te porter un coup! Lança Pansy avec fierté.

Son sourire victorieux s'effaça en remarquant que son amie ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Toute son attention semblait portée ailleurs. Suivant son regard, Pansy remarqua ce qui captivait autant la jeune femme. Le bracelet que Gaby portait s'était mis à briller.

- Gaby? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Harry…

- Quoi?

- Pansy, va chercher du secours. Ordonna la jeune femme en reprenant contenance.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Fais ce que je te dis! Cria-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette. Vas trouver des renforts et prévient le Lord! Dis leur que le Prince est en danger!

- Comment…

- Fais-le Pansy!

Voyant l'état alarmée de son amie, Pansy ne chercha plus à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Très bien. J'y vais.

- Harry doit être dans ses appartements. J'y vais directement.

- Je leur dirais.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête et parti en courant sans attendre. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Le bracelet qu'elle portait n'était pas n'importe quel bijou. Il était relié à une pierre qu'elle avait donnée à Harry à sa sortie du coma. Après le fiasco de son enlèvement pas Ethan, Gaby avait pris l'initiative de cette mesure. Si Harry était en danger, il devrait activer la pierre qu'elle lui avait donnée et son bracelet se mettrait à briller.

Tout en filant à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, Gaby se demandait avec inquiétude dans quel état elle allait trouver Harry à son arrivée et à quel danger il était encore confronté. Depuis son arrivée au château, ce n'était pas moins de la troisième fois qu'il se faisait attaquer et à chaque fois les adversaires s'étaient faits plus redoutables. Si Mallory s'était trop précipité, Ethan avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid irréprochable. À quoi ou à qui allait-elle avoir à faire cette fois?

Enfin la porte des appartements d'Harry et du Lord était en vue. Accélérant sa course, elle s'y précipita, empoignant avec plus de force sa baguette lorsqu'un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise lui parvint. D'un puissant coup de pied, Gaby fit s'ouvrit la porte à la volée et ce qu'elle découvrir la stupéfia l'espace d'une seconde. Le salon était tout bonnement sens dessus dessous, la table basse renversée, les fauteuils éventrée et, à quelques mètres d'elle, Harry était affalé au sol un bras tendu devant lui pour se protéger. Au-dessus de lui, se tenait nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, apparemment prête à porter le coup fatal.

- Crucio!

Bellatrix fut contrainte de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Gabrielle en profita pour lui projeter d'un coup de baguette tout un tas de débris à la figure. En quelques pas elle fut aux côtés d'Harry qui, bien que choqué, ne semblaient pas blessé. L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'aida à se relever et le poussa avec autorité vers la sortie.

- Vite! Sors d'ici! Lui intima-t-elle.

- Mais… et toi?

- Je m'occupe de Bellatrix! Vas te mettre à l'abri.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en occuper seule. Répliqua Harry buté.

- Destructo! Cria Bellatrix qui s'était relevée.

- Protego! Répliqua Gaby tout en se plaçant devant Harry pour le protéger. Vas-t-en tout de suite! Je ne peux pas me battre correctement si tu restes derrière moi!

Harry hésitait. D'un côté il comprenait que son amie veuille le protéger, elle s'y était engagée. Mais d'un autre coté il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée dans le combat. Bellatrix était loin d'être une novice dans l'art du combat. Sans compter que Gaby avait failli mourir lors de son dernier duel contre Ethan.

- Sors! Hurla la jeune femme en bloquant la gerbe de feu qui leur fonçait dessus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive avec les renforts. Vas les retrouver tout de suite.

Le jeune homme resta indécis encore une seconde puis quitta la pièce en courant. Sa présence ne pourrait que gêner Gabrielle. Si son amie n'était arrivée que quelques secondes plus tard, il serait mort. Enceint et affaiblit comme il l'était, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Il n'était pas en état de se battre.

- Ne meurs pas Gaby.

- Harry! L'appela une voix.

Stoppant sa course et relevant la tête, Harry vit Tom entouré de plusieurs mangemorts. L'homme le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et le serra contre lui. Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte tout en ravalant ses larmes.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Tom en tentant de contenir sa colère face à l'état lamentable dans lequel était son compagnon.

- O-oui, je crois.

- Tu n'es pas blessé?

- Non.

Tom passa rapidement son regard sur le corps du jeune homme et fut soulagé de ne découvrir aucune blessure apparente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, elle m'a attaqué. Elle voulait me tuer. Gaby, elle est toujours en train de la combattre.

Tom resta silencieux une seconde, assimilant le fait qu'un de ses favoris est pu s'en prendre à Harry alors qu'il était leur Prince. D'un signe de tête il ordonna à ses mangemorts de le suivre. Tom avançait rapidement, tenant sa baguette d'une main, l'autre soutenant fermement Harry. Plus ils approchaient des appartements, plus les bruits de combat s'intensifiaient. Puis soudain un bruit de fracas retentit puis plus rien.

- Gaby!

Tom dut attraper son amant à deux mains pour l'empêcher de se précipiter tête baissée. Repoussant Harry derrière lui, il entra le premier dans ses appartements avant de baisser sa baguette devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit. Harry, inquiet pour son amie entra à son tour et se figea de stupeur. Il ne restait plus un seul objet ou meuble entier dans toute la pièce, les vitres avaient volées en éclats, les meubles étaient fracassés. Au milieu du salon dévasté, gisait le corps de Bellatrix et juste au-dessus d'elle se tenait Gabrielle, les vestiges de ce qui avait dû être une chaise autrefois toujours dans les mains.

- Vous arrivez après la bataille. Les informa-t-elle le souffle court.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Harry incertain.

- Oui. Ce ne sont que des égratignures mon Prince. Répondit-elle avant de jeter négligemment à terre le reste de chaise qu'elle avait encore en main.

Tom s'avança lentement, son regard impénétrable fixé sur le corps immobile de Bellatrix. Elle lui avait désobéit. Délibérément. Cette femme qu'il estimait tant avait tenté de tuer son compagnon.

- Elle est encore en vie. Souffla Gabrielle ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le Lord. Je l'ai juste assommée.

Tom hocha de la tête sans pour autant détourner le regard de celle qui l'avait trahit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui lancer un avada kevadra sur le champ mais avant il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

- Dickens, Jefferson, amenez Harry et Miss Spencer voir un médicomage. Quinn et McHarris vous allez fouillez ses appartements. Davidson, trouves-moi Lucius. Les autres, vous amenez la traitresse à la salle du trône.

Les mangemorts obéirent en silence. La colère de leur maitre était bien trop palpable pour se risquer à la moindre parole. Même Harry ne protesta pas et se laissa entrainer par Gabrielle hors de la pièce. L'expression de son amant lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Harry réalisa que Bellatrix avait une place importante auprès de son compagnon au même titre que les autres favoris. Malgré sa folie, elle avait eu la confiance de Tom et aujourd'hui elle venait de briser cette confiance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom bouillonnait toujours autant de colère. La mort de Bellatrix ne l'avait apaisé en rien. Les paroles de son ancienne favori tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ravivant sa rage. À cela s'ajoutait la déception d'avoir été trahis par une des personnes qu'il estimait le plus, et l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir exactement si Harry allait bien. Certes il avait rapidement vérifié que le jeune homme allait bien mais, l'esprit fixé sur Bellatrix, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'assurer que son compagnon et leur enfant étaient parfaitement sains et saufs. Sans compter que cette nouvelle attaque ne pouvait être sans conséquences pour le moral d'Harry surtout si tôt après sa sortie du coma. Tom avait le sentiment d'avoir été en dessous de tout.

_Il est indigne de vous Maître! Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que vous servir! J'ai fait ça pour vous! Pour que vous en soyez enfin débarrassé!_

Les explications de Bellatrix avaient été un véritable choc. Tom savait que la femme ne portait pas Harry dans son cœur mais il avait espéré qu'avec le temps elle le reconnaitrait comme son Prince. La majorité de ses mangemorts avaient accepté sa décision et les autres s'étaient bien gardés de faire connaitre leur opinion sous peine de graves représailles. Aucun n'avait osé braver son autorité pour s'en prendre à Harry. Aucun sauf Bellatrix. Il avait sous-estimée la haine qui régnait entre eux.

_Il n'attire que des ennuis! Vous seriez bien mieux sans lui! Sans lui… sans lui Rodolphus serait toujours en vie!_

La mort de Rodolphus. C'était le déclic qui avait poussé Bellatrix à agir. Il lui fallait un responsable pour la mort de son époux. Elle avait déjà tué son meurtrier, Kingsley, mais la douleur et la haine ne s'étaient pas calmées. Dans son esprit Harry Potter était le responsable direct de son veuvage prématuré. S'il n'avait pas été là, Tom n'aurait pas attaqué le ministère aussi tôt.

_Cet enfant… cette chose… vous ne pouvez la désirer… un enfant ne serai qu'un poids dans votre conquête… un enfant de lui… c'est écœurant!_

C'est à ce moment-là que Tom n'avait plus pu supporter d'entendre Bellatrix cracher sa haine et son dégout. Il n'y avait pas eu de tortures, de suppliques. Il avait simplement levé sa baguette et lancé le sortilège mortel. Bellatrix était retombée morte par terre, le visage reflétant tout sa surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur de mourir. Sans doute avait-elle sincèrement cru que Tom partagerait sa vision des choses et la laisserai s'en sortir avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Après cela, il lui avait fallu apprendre la nouvelle à Lucius, lui expliquer que sa belle-sœur avait trahit. Son bras droit était maintenant parti en France retrouver sa femme et son fils pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Maintenant Tom essayait de retrouver le plus rapidement possible Harry ayant appris quelques minutes plus tôt par ses médicomages que le jeune homme avait refusé de rester à l'infirmerie. Ses propres appartements étant actuellement encore dévastés par le passage de Bellatrix et Miss Spencer, Tom supposait que son compagnon avait dû trouver refuge dans ses propres appartements. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de ces derniers, il repéra la jeune Spencer qui quittait les lieux. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher elle s'arrêta.

- Il est ici? Demanda-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

- Oui Maître. Il est un peu choqué mais il va bien.

- J'ai vu les médicomages. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir obligé à rester à l'infirmerie?

- Maître… Hésita Gabrielle. Vous me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas désobéit à mon prince?

Tom souffla d'agacement réalisant la contradiction. D'un côté il voulait que ses mangemorts obéissent à Harry comme si ses ordre venait de lui-même. Et d'un autre coté il aurait voulu qu'ils l'empêchent de quitter l'infirmerie contre sa volonté.

- Maitre, si les médicomages avaient émis le moindre doute sur la santé du prince je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir, je vous l'assure. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit familier pour se remettre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller.

Gabrielle s'inclina légèrement avant de faire un mouvement pour partir.

- Attendez. La stoppa Tom. Aujourd'hui vous avez sauvé mon compagnon.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Ce geste sera récompensé soyez en sûre.

Tom se détourna de la jeune femme, prêt à rejoindre son compagnon lorsqu'il fut à son tour arrêté dans son geste.

- En fait, il y a quelque chose que je voudrai.

- Qu'est-ce donc?

- J'ai conscience d'avoir été gravement blessée mais j'ai guéri depuis et je me suis beaucoup entrainée pour retrouver mon niveau.

- Où voulez-vous en venir?

- Quand le combat final aura lieu, je veux être présente. Je veux faire partie du combat.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Tom se souvenant parfaitement de l'immense marre de sang dans laquelle la jeune femme avait été retrouvée.

- Ethan Zambini m'a très durement touchée. J'ai une revanche à prendre contre Dumbledore. Je serai déshonorée si je devais rester sur cette défaite.

Avisant l'expression déterminée de la jeune femme, Tom ne put retenir un léger sourire. Elle lui rappelait son père. La même force de caractère, le même entêtement.

- Vous subirez des examens complets à l'infirmerie. Si les médicomages vous jugent apte à vous battre vous ferez partie du combat. Dans le cas contraire je ne veux plus en entendre parler, est-ce clair?

- Parfaitement clair. Merci Maitre.

Tom hocha de la tête et entra enfin dans les appartements de son compagnon. Le petit salon dans lequel il pénétra étant vide, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il découvrir Harry assis sur le bord du lit le regard perdu dans le vide. Son silence et son manque de réaction inquiétèrent un peu plus Tom qui s'approcha rapidement pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Harry.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Son visage reflétait la tristesse te le doute. L'attaque qu'il venait de subir l'avait apparemment bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait suspecté au départ et Tom s'en voulait pour ne pas l'avoir pressentit plus tôt.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien. Je n'ai que quelques éraflures. Rien de grave.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Je…

Harry détourna les yeux, fixant son regard sur ses genoux.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il t'arrive de… regretter?

- Regretter quoi? Demanda Tom.

- Moi. De m'avoir choisi. Je veux dire… si on était resté ennemis rien de tous cela ne serai arrivé.

- Harry…

- J'ai l'impression de ne te causer que des problèmes depuis que je suis ici.

Tom serra les poings de rage. Bellatrix faisait bien d'être déjà morte où il aurait fait un carnage. Quoi qu'elle ait dit à Harry pendant le laps de temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, elle avait réussi à lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité sur leur relation.

- Harry, regardes-moi. Dit-il en forçant le jeune homme à relever la tête vers lui. Jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir choisi. Tu me rends heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Grâce à toi je vais fonder une famille, ma famille. C'est un rêve que j'avais enterré il y a des années persuadé que je ne trouverai jamais la bonne personne. Mais cette personne je l'ai trouvé et c'est toi. Je vais t'épouser Harry Potter, nous allons avoir un enfant. Pas parce qu'une prophétie nous lie l'un à l'autre. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi parce que je t'aime Harry.

- Q-quoi?

- Je t'aime. Répéta Tom en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

- Tu… tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dit. Balbutia Harry à court de mots.

- J'aurai du.

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge. Du revers de la main il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et maudit intérieurement ses hormones hypersensibles. Un sourire de pur bonheur s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se coulait doucement dans les bras de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Tom passa ses doigts sous le menton de son compagnon pour lui relever la tête et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Harry répondit au baiser avec un gémissement appréciateur. Tom passa sa langue contre les lèvres de son amant pour en réclamer l'accès qui lui fut de suite accordé. Le baiser au début tendre se fit de plus en plus passionné. Sous le poids de son amant, Harry bascula en arrière se retrouvant allongé sur le matelas.

- On devrait s'arrêter là. Souffla Tom en rompant le baiser. Si on continu je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. Répondit Harry le souffle court.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en sentant la peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Tout doucement, le jeune homme entreprit de remontre ses mains le long du torse de Tom, appréciant au passage le contour de chaque muscle.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Tom.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit-il la voix rendue roque par le désir.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà!

Pour ceux qui auraient voulu un lemon à la fin du chapitre, je dois avouer que j'ai hésité mais vu que j'en ai prévu un pour le suivant je me suis dit que ça ferai un peu trop quand même.^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

À bientôt!


	41. Le début de la fin

Salut à tous!

Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires d'encouragement. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fic ^^

Note: Attention ce chapitre contient des rapports sexuels entre hommes.

Sans plus attendre voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les ténèbres lui vont si bien**

Chapitre 41: Le début de la fin.

Harry laissa lentement le regard, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, s'y préparer, mais cela ne changeait rien. L'inévitable arrivait et bien trop vite à son goût. Une main se posa sur les siennes dans le but de le réconforter mais le geste ne fit que faire redoubler ses tremblements, les propageant au reste de son corps.

- Harry…

Le jeune homme releva le visage vers son amant et avala difficilement sa salive. Comprenant sa détresse, Tom écarta les bras et laissa le plus jeune se blottir contre lui.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Demanda faiblement Harry.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison?

- C'est beaucoup trop tôt. On venait juste de se retrouver. Je… je suis encore enceint.

- Je sais Harry. Moi aussi j'aurai préféré que cela se passe dans de meilleures circonstances mais c'est ainsi. Dumbledore a fini de rassembler ses troupes. Mes hommes attendent cet instant depuis si longtemps. Je ne peux retarder l'échéance simplement parce que je voudrais profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps.

- Je sais… Je comprends, mais…

Tom raffermit sa prise sur son amant en respirant profondément son odeur. Quelques jours, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient eu. Quelques jours où lui et Harry étaient redevenus un vrai couple. Quelques jours où ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre plus d'amour et de confiance que jamais auparavant. Mais un tel bonheur est rare, surtout en temps de guerre, et la réalité était vite revenue à la charge. L'Ordre du Phœnix avait finalement réussit à surmonter la défaite du ministère. La grande majorité des aurors avaient rejoint Dumbledore et la contre-attaque mise en place. C'était un combat de taille qui allait se jouer. Sans aucun doute le dernier, quel que soit le vainqueur.

- Harry. Souffla Tom. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- Promets-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'interviendras pas dans le combat.

- Tu voudrais que je reste sans rien faire pendant que mes amis se battent, pendant que toi tu te bâts.

- Pour tes amis, si tu parles de Granger et Weasley, il n'est pas question qu'ils participent. Ils resteront au château avec les enfants de mes mangemorts. Quant à moi, c'est mon devoir de mener mes hommes au combat.

- Et de te battre à mort contre Dumbledore. Rétorqua Harry que l'inquiétude rendait agressif.

- Oui. Demain je combattrai ce vieux fou et il n'y a rien qui m'en empêchera, pas même toi. Ce combat, cette guerre, est l'épreuve par laquelle il a fallu passer pour enfin pouvoir rebâtir ce pays sur de meilleures bases. Ce sont des années de souffrances et de morts qui s'achèveront demain. Je ne peux reculer maintenant.

- Pardon. Murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… j'ai juste peur que… que tu…

Harry réprima un sanglot à la simple pensée que demain son amant pourrait mourir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Malgré sa peur de savoir que Tom et tant de personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier allaient faire la guerre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre son bébé en danger. Mais rester sagement à l'abri pendant que ceux qu'il aimait risquaient leur vie le laissait avec un sentiment de frustration et d'impuissance. Depuis ses onze ans il n'avait pas passé une année sans se battre pour une raison ou une autre et aujourd'hui on lui demandait de reprendre la place d'un jeune homme normal.

- Promets-le-moi Harry. Reprit Tom sur un ton plus doux. Je ne pourrai pas me focaliser correctement si une partie de moi ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour ta vie.

- Je te le promets.

- Merci. Souffla Tom visiblement soulagé d'un poids. Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

- Je sais. Et puis je reste réaliste. Je me vois mal sur un champ de bataille à bientôt sept mois de grossesse. C'est juste si frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'ai toujours été partie prenante de cette guerre et maintenant je dois rester sur la touche et laisser d'autres se battre à ma place.

- Si Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé la prophétie à son avantage, tu n'aurais jamais eu à te battre.

- Vraiment? Demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil. Tu veux dire que si tu avais su l'intégralité de la prophétie, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me tuer lorsque j'étais bébé? Tu aurais sagement attendu que je grandisse pour voir si j'aurai vraiment pu devenir ton compagnon?

Tom resta silencieux un moment avant de sourire face à l'expression plus que dubitative de son amant. Il avait beau aimer Harry aujourd'hui, dix-sept ans en arrière il doutait fortement pouvoir désirer autre chose que sa mort. Même en connaissant la vérité.

- Non, j'aurai probablement tenté de te tuer. Répondit-il honnêtement.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Harry tenta de paraitre désolé mais l'amusement était clairement visible dans son regard. Les deux hommes n'avaient eu de cesse de vouloir la mort de l'autre pendant des années. Harry n'allait pas tout à coup s'en offusquer.

- Ça me fait réaliser que c'est vraiment un coup de chance si nous sommes ensemble. Nota Harry. Si tu n'avais pas envoyé Fenrir m'enlever l'été dernier, rien de tout ça ne se serai passé.

- Tu serais encore à la botte de Dumbledore et j'aurai fini par te tuer.

- Comment ça me tuer? J'aurai tout aussi bien pu te vaincre.

- Toi. Un gamin de dix-sept ans, tu aurais pu me vaincre? Rétorqua Tom amusé. Tu rêves éveillé Harry.

- De un, le gamin de dix-sept est ton fiancé. Et de deux, pourquoi pas, monsieur le super mage noir? J'ai bien survécu à nos rencontres quand j'avais un an, onze ans, douze ans, quatorze….

- Ce n'étaient que des coups de chance. Coupa Tom qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui rappelle ses échecs, surtout aussi répétitifs.

- Si ça te fait plaisir de croire ça. Nargua Harry.

- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

- Quoi? Tu aurais préféré parvenir à me tuer?

- Je suis certain qu'à ces moments-là, cela m'aurai fait vraiment plaisir. Lâcha Tom avec perfidie. Mais connaissant la situation actuelle, je suis heureux que tu es eu cette chance insolente.

Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivit de son amant. L'espace d'un instant ils oubliaient la guerre et la tension liée au combat final.

- Je t'interdis de perdre, tu le sais ça. Lança Harry une fois qu'il eut repris son sérieux.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? S'amusa Tom.

- Je suis sérieux. Je comprends les engagements que tu as pris pour ce pays, mais je te rappelle que tu as aussi des engagements envers moi. Je porte ton enfant et nous devons nous marier. Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie et entier pour faire de moi un honnête homme.

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

Tom se pencha doucement sur Harry pour l'embrasser profondément comme pour celer une promesse. Harry répondit aussitôt au baiser, y déversant tout son amour et sa peur de perdre son amant et le père de son enfant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi, Tom. Murmura Harry contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Harry…

Tom ne savais que dire pour rassurer son compagnon. Parler n'avait jamais été une de ses grandes qualités. Il avait beau faire des efforts en s'ouvrant chaque jours un peu plus à Harry, il atteignait maintenant ses limites. Que pouvait-il donc dire pour calmer les angoisses du jeune homme? Qu'il allait gagner? Qu'il reviendrait vivant? Qu'une fois cette guerre terminée, il lui offrirait enfin la vie qu'il méritait? Tout cela Tom le désirait plus que tout mais malgré toute sa détermination, il subsistait un risque que les choses se passent mal. Tom le savait. Harry le savait. De simples mots ne parviendraient pas à faire oublier que leur avenir à tous les deux allait se jouer dans 24 heures.

Puisque les mots ne suffiraient pas, Tom décida d'utiliser les gestes. Avec douceur il reprit les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du jeune homme, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps.

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Le baiser, au départ doux, se fit plus brutal et impérieux, la tendresse laissant place à l'urgence de l'étreinte. Le désir des deux hommes était exacerbé par la perspective du combat final tout proche.

- J'ai envie de toi. Gémit Harry en se hissant tant bien que mal sur les genoux de son amant.

Tom poussa un grognement presque bestial et dû se retenir de ne pas renverser le jeune homme sur le canapé et le prendre sans attendre. Ce fut la sensation du ventre ferme et rebondi d'Harry contre son propre torse qui lui rappela que certaines acrobaties n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour avec un homme enceint.

- Pas ici.

Prenant garde à ne pas blesser leur enfant, Tom passa ses mains sous le corps de son amant et se releva en entrainant avec lui son fardeau. Moitié regardant où il allait, moitié dévorant la bouche et le cou d'Harry, il parvint à atteindre la chambre à coucher et allongea le jeune homme sur les draps. Agenouillé entre les jambes de son amant, Tom cessa tout mouvement pour l'observer. La simple vue du jeune homme allongé, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers fit redoubler son désir. Harry le regardait avec tellement d'envie qu'il avait peine à ne pas ravager dans la seconde le corps offert sous lui.

- Tu comptes me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ou passer à l'action? Demanda Harry taquin.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, chaton. Susurra l'autre homme. Tu vas en avoir de l'action. Autant de fois que tu le voudras.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

- Attends, tu vas voir. Grogna Tom en plongeant son visage dans le cou d'Harry qui rejeta obligeamment la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

D'un commun accord, leurs mains repartirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, caressant et déshabillant sous leur passage. En quelques minutes, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à demi-nus, incapables de retenir plus longtemps leur désir. Avec des gestes lents et sûr, Tom termina de retirer les derniers habits de son amant. De sa bouche, il commença à explorer la peau brulante d'Harry, s'attardant sur tous les points qu'il savait sensibles de son compagnon.

- Tom…

Le gémissement presque suppliant qui le récompensa le conforta dans l'idée qu'Harry était proche et ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Avec douceur, il fit se tourner le jeune homme sur le côté et se coula dans son dos. D'un sortilège informulé il lubrifia ses doigts et commença à le préparer.

Bientôt la chambre fut emplie de gémissements et de suppliques de plaisir. Harry ne cessait de se tortiller pour pousser son amant à passer aux choses sérieuses mais ce dernier restait imperturbable.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chaton.

- Toi… je te veux toi…

Posant ses lèvres sur la nuque du jeune homme, Tom retira ses doigts et se positionna contre son intimité.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

- Oui… viens…

Harry attrapa la main de son amant dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble sur son ventre. L'instant d'après il se cambra de plaisir en se sentant pénétré par Tom. Ce dernier s'immobilisa quelques minutes pour laisser son compagnon s'habituer à sa présence et finit pas engager un lent mouvement de va et viens sous les injonctions d'Harry. Un rythme de plus en plus soutenu s'installa entre les deux hommes les conduisant peu à peu à l'extase. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se libérèrent dans un même cri de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber, épuisés, au milieu du lit.

- Je t'aime Harry. Souffla Tom, emprisonnant toujours le jeune homme entre ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi.

À bout de souffle, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avant de se rallonger immobiles l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre des forces. La nuit ne faisait que commencer et le lendemain viendrait les trouver bien assez tôt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dans cette matinée glaciale, le silence pesant n'était troublé que par quelques murmures et frôlements de capes. La tension dans l'air augmentait à chaque secondes. L'excitation, la peur, l'anticipation se mêlaient parmi les troupes. Harry observait en silence ces hommes et ces femmes se préparer mentalement au combat. Certains fanfaronnaient, visiblement survoltés par la perspective de la bataille à venir. D'autres atteignaient des degrés de verts assez inquiétants au point qu'Harry s'attendait à les voir tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. La majorité des mangemorts restait cependant silencieuse. Ils s'étaient pour la plupart réunis en petits groupes comme pour se donner du courage les uns les autres.

Un mouvement à ses côtés arracha Harry à sa contemplation. Ron et Hermione venaient de le rejoindre. Bien que n'allant pas eux même au combat, ils semblaient aussi pâles que les autres. Eux aussi risquaient de perdre des êtres chers aujourd'hui. Bien que n'étant pas mangemorts, Remus, Arthur et Moly Weasley feraient partie du combat eux aussi. Et pire, ils allaient se retrouver face à face avec leurs anciens compagnons d'arme et leurs amis.

- Vous tenez le coup? Leur demanda Harry inquiet.

- Oui. Répondit Ron la voix légèrement tremblante. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

Voyant le trouble de son ami, Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main en signe de réconfort. Harry se contenta pour sa part d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour rassurer Ron. Les inquiétudes du roux, il les partageait, comme tous ceux qui allaient voir un membre de leur famille ou un ami partir à la guerre aujourd'hui.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas là? Demanda Hermione qui avait rapidement renoncé à appeler l'homme Voldemort face aux regards mauvais qu'elle avait reçu de certains mangemorts à chaque fois.

- Il se prépare.

- Tu n'es pas avec lui? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. Il a besoin d'être seul.

- Vous n'allez pas vous dire au revoir? S'enquit aussitôt Ron qui n'aurait pas imaginé laisser ses parents partir sans leur parler avant.

- On l'a déjà fait.

- Mais…

- Tom est un chef de guerre. Il a besoin de se concentrer.

- Tu as raison Harry. Intervint Hermione conciliante en voyant l'énervement grandissant du jeune homme.

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait parfaitement l'angoisse de son ami mais elle comprenait que Voldemort, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'elle devait l'appeler comme ça maintenant, ne veuille se laisser aller à trop de sentimentalisme à moins d'une heure du départ.

Tout d'un coup un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le grand hall. Tom et ses favoris venaient d'arriver annonçant l'imminence du départ. Les favoris se dispersèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leur famille. Tom, quand à lui, jaugea ses hommes du regard un long moment avant de se diriger satisfait vers Harry.

- Harry. Viens avec moi.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête à ses amis, les laissant en compagnie de Gabrielle qui venait d'arriver. Il suivit son compagnon jusqu'à une sorte d'estrade qui avait été installée là pour l'occasion et se plaça aux cotés de Tom attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Mes amis. Retentit la voix grave et profonde de Tom dans le grand hall. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Pendant des années nous avons mené un combat de tous les instants pour reprendre en main ce pays et le rebâtir sur des bases plus solides et plus saines. Malgré certains échecs et coups du sort, nous avons tenu bon et vaincu un à un nos ennemis. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est notre plus grand combat qui nous attend. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de faux semblants ni de demi-mesures. Nous allons nous battre pour gagner et mettre définitivement un terme à des années d'une lutte implacable qui aura couté de nombreuses vies. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire honneur à ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour notre cause.

Des clameurs retentirent dans le grand hall. Les mangemorts étaient remontés à block et pleinement conscient que leur avenir à tous allait se jouer et qu'ils n'auraient pas droit à l'erreur.

- Je sais votre valeur à tous. Reprit Tom, ramenant le silence. Vous l'avez démontré de nombreuses fois par le passé. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur et que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous-même.

De nouveau cris et applaudissements retentirent. Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place aux cotés de Tom, se sentit sourire. Malgré l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre, la simple vue de cette foule d'hommes et de femmes galvanisés, prêts à se jeter dans la bataille pour leurs convictions, lui donnait un sentiment de fierté indescriptible. Et à en juger par la propre expression de Tom, celui-ci devait partager son émotion.

- Comme vous le savez, l'heure du départ est imminente. Il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant de transplanner sur le champ de bataille alors prenez ce temps pour dire au revoir à vos proches et préparez-vous à partir.

Tom se détourna de ses hommes, les laissant avec leur famille. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Harry qui tentait de garder un visage aussi impassible que possible mais il n'était pas dupe. Les yeux de son jeune compagnon lui laissaient entrevoir le tumulte de ses sentiments. Silencieusement il se rapprocha de lui et, passant une main dans le dos d'Harry, l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour…

- Ne dit rien. Le coupa Harry. Nous nous sommes déjà dit au revoir. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas me transformer en fontaine de larmes devant tout le monde. Quel Prince des Ténèbres je serais si je craquais maintenant?

- Harry…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Tom. Laisses-moi juste profiter de toi encore un moment.

Tom soupira en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qu'il serra contre lui avant de l'entrainer au bas de l'estrade vers les amis d'Harry. À leur arrivée, Gaby s'inclina devant les deux hommes.

- Gaby? S'étonna Harry mi surpris, mi inquiet. Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça? Est-ce que… tu vas toi aussi te battre?

- Oui, mon Prince.

Le jeune homme se tourna aussitôt vers Tom, une pointe de reproche dans le regard, cherchant clairement une explication. Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien que son amie avait failli de peu de perdre la vie lors de son dernier combat. Il ne comprenait pas que Tom est pu accepter que la jeune femme participe à ce combat.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Se défendit Tom. Les médicomages ont déclaré que Miss Spencer était totalement remise de ses blessures.

- Mais c'était i peine deux mois.

Tom soupira discrètement. Il n'avait guère envie de subir une scène maintenant. À sa décharge il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry réagirait comme ça en apprenant que la jeune Spencer ferait partie du combat final sinon il aurait prévenu son compagnon bien avant.

- Mon Prince. Appela Gaby d'une voix apaisante. Harry. Je te remercie te t'inquiéter autant pour moi mais je suis ici parce que c'est mon devoir.

- Mais…

- Harry, s'il te plait. Reprit-elle plus fermement. Tu es mon ami et je te demande de respecter mon choix. Je suis une mangemort et que tu le veuilles ou non j'irai me battre aujourd'hui.

La détermination qu'Harry lisait dans le regard de Gabrielle coupa court à toute nouvelle protestation. Il n'aimait pas ça. Gaby comptait beaucoup pour lui et il aurait voulu lui ordonner de rester au château en sécurité. Mais autant Harry voulait protéger la jeune femme, autant il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de se comporter comme cela avec elle.

- Gaby. Sois prudente s'il te plait.

- Je le serai. Affirma-t-elle en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. J'ai bien l'intention de voir comment tout cela va se terminer. Je veux assister à ton mariage, enfin, si vous le permettez mon Seigneur. Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Tom. Et je veux voir ton enfant naitre. Autant de raisons de revenir saine et sauve.

Harry serra son amie un peu plus fort contre lui. Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Voyant cela, Tom posa une main sur son épaule et le dégagea doucement des bras de Gabrielle.

- Il est temps.

Trois petits mots et pourtant un si grand impact. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. Tom passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre son torse avant de l'embrasser longuement et profondément. Devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes, profitant au maximum de la présence et de l'odeur de son compagnon. Puis enfin il fit un pas en arrière et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tom put voir qu'il était prêt à le laisser partir.

En silence, refusant de briser l'instant, Tom rejoignit ses troupes pour les rassembler. À aucun moment Harry ne le quitta des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements comme pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et lorsque Tom transplanna, suivit de tous ses mangemorts, il resta de longues minutes à observer le grand hall soudain vide te silencieux.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Intervint Draco qui les avait rejoints en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Milicen.

- Draco a raison. Continua Pansy en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras. Remontons dans tes appartements, d'accord?

Harry se contenta d'hocher faiblement de la tête et se laissa conduire par ses amis. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, mais il ne fit rien. Il ne fit que poser sa main sur son ventre pour sentir son enfant s'agiter en lui comme s'il ressentait sa détresse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom se tenait debout au-devant de ses hommes. Seulement quelques centaines de mètres les séparaient de Dumbledore et ses propres troupes. Entre eux, une vaste étendue de neige d'un blanc pur qui se couvrirait sous peu de sang. L'endroit était banal et anonyme. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de symbolisme particulier comme le ministère de la magie ou Poudlard en avaient eu. C'était un simple bout de campagne anglaise qui allait être le témoin de ce combat.

À suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ^^

Bon, j'ai dû faire quelques remaniements par rapport à mon idée de base. Au départ les Weasley et Remus devaient être au château et partir avec Voldemort au combat avec les mangemorts. Mais comme toujours en écrivant, on se rend compte que des idées qui paraissaient pas trop mal résumée en deux lignes ne collent plus du tout lorsqu'on les écrit. Je pense que Dumbledore se serrait un peu inquiéter de la soudaine désertion de trois de ses (soit disant) plus fidèles membres de l'Ordre et aurait trouvé ça un peu louche. D'où (une partie de) mon retard…

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé le résultat. ^^

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite (normalement plus que 4 chapitres… déjà!)


	42. Le combat final, partie 1

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, enfin, ENFIN, je me décide à poster ce 42ème chapitre après des mois et des mois d'attente. J'en suis vraiment navrée, j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration et je me suis concentrée sur d'autres fics, et sans que je m'en rende compte, plus d'un an s'était écoulé.

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Bonne lecture !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

_- Il est temps._

_Trois petits mots et pourtant un si grand impact. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt. Tom passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira contre son torse avant de l'embrasser longuement et profondément. Devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes, profitant au maximum de la présence et de l'odeur de son compagnon. Puis enfin il fit un pas en arrière et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tom put voir qu'il était prêt à le laisser partir._

_En silence, refusant de briser l'instant, Tom rejoignit ses troupes pour les rassembler. À aucun moment Harry ne le quitta des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements comme pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et lorsque Tom transplanna, suivit de tous ses mangemorts, il resta de longues minutes à observer le grand hall soudain vide et silencieux._

_- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Intervint Draco qui les avait rejoints en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Milicen._

_- Draco a raison. Continua Pansy en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras. Remontons dans tes appartements, d'accord?_

_Harry se contenta d'hocher faiblement de la tête et se laissa conduire par ses amis. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, mais il ne fit rien. Il ne fit que poser sa main sur son ventre pour sentir son enfant s'agiter en lui comme s'il ressentait sa détresse._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Tom se tenait debout au-devant de ses hommes. Seulement quelques centaines de mètres les séparaient de Dumbledore et ses propres troupes. Entre eux, une vaste étendue de neige d'un blanc pur qui se couvrirait sous peu de sang. L'endroit était banal et anonyme. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de symbolisme particulier comme le ministère de la magie ou Poudlard en avaient eu. C'était un simple bout de campagne anglaise qui allait être le témoin de ce combat._

Chapitre 42 : Le combat final, partie 1.

Un vent glacial balayait la pleine enneigée, s'engouffrant dans les capes, faisant frissonner chaque sorcier présent. La peur mêlée d'adrénaline montait en flèche dans les veines face à l'imminence du combat. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le camp adverse, attendant, guettant le geste qui déclencherait les hostilités.

Les chefs respectifs de chaque camp ne semblaient pas décidés à lancer l'assaut, préférant observer et évaluer les forces adverses. Comme tous s'en doutaient, une grande majorité des aurors qui n'avaient pas été faits prisonniers lors de la prise du ministère avaient rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. S'il n'avait fallu prendre en compte que les sorciers, le nombre de combattants de chaque camp aurait paru équivalent mais les créatures magiques et dites « hybrides » faisaient nettement pencher la balance du côté des mangemorts. Le Pr Dumbledore, en laissant agir en silence le ministère dans sa politique de répression, avait perdu bon nombre de sympathisants.

Le visage de Tom était impénétrable alors qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur son plus vieil ennemi. En aucun cas il ne voulait que sa haine ne soit perceptible même si Dumbledore la devinait sans problème. Des décennies de combats ajoutées aux récentes et répétitives attaques contre Harry avaient laissé des traces. La priorité de Tom était de parvenir à garder ses sentiments sous contrôle car il savait que la moindre faille serait utilisée contre lui. Savoir Harry en sécurité au château lui hottait un grand poids si bien qu'il pourrait se focaliser uniquement sur le combat. Aujourd'hui, ni lui ni Dumbledore ne montrerait de pitié.

Postée non loin des clans de loup-garou, Gabrielle tentait de se calmer au mieux. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait vivre le plus grand combat qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Le plus terrible et le plus sanglant aussi. Malgré son calme habituel, l'anxiété gagnait doucement du terrain. La jeune femme avait eu beau se préparer de longues semaines à ce moment, le doute et la peur faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son esprit.

Soudain une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Se retournant son regard tomba dans celui de Duncan qui lui sourit doucement. Rosissant légèrement, Gaby lui rendit son sourire tout en se maudissant intérieurement de se sentir si faible. Duncan la regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en elle et voir le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Comment un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter à leurs premières rencontres pouvait-il la comprendre avec autant de facilité, cela la dépassait. Mais toujours est-il que Duncan, malgré ses manières parfois un peu rude, savait trouver les mots et les gestes. Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, Gaby se détourna du jeune homme et repéra son père qui les fixait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oups ? Fit le jeune homme à ses côtés.

La jeune femme lança un regard sévère à Duncan tout en lui donnant une tape sur le bras pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux. Elle reprit ensuite sa position face à l'ennemi alors que le jeune homme rigolait doucement en retirant sa main de son épaule. Son père venait de comprendre où elle avait disparu la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela que Gaby aurait voulu lui apprendre la nouvelle.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, Albus Dumbledore maintenait la même apparence calme et composée que son ennemi. En tant que chef il se devait de maintenir une image forte pour pouvoir mener ses hommes à la bataille. Mais à l'intérieur les choses étaient tout autre. A ses côtés Minerva McGonnagall se chargeait à merveille d'exprimer sa colère et son désappointement. Il s'en était pourtant douté en ne les voyant pas rejoindre les rangs avant le combat. Il avait su mais cela n'empêchait pas la rage d'affluer dans ses veines.

- Comment ont-ils pu ? Gronda le Pr McGonnagall à ses côtés.

- Calmez-vous, Minerva. Prévint Albus. Il n'est pas temps de nous laisser déstabiliser par les manœuvres de l'ennemi. La trahison Miles et Davidson est regrettable mais nous devons rester fixés sur notre objectif.

- Vous avez raison Albus. Acquiesça la femme dont la voix vibrait toujours de colère contenue. Nous n'arriverons en rien si nous commençons à perdre notre sang froid.

Acquiesçant solennellement, Albus laissa son bras-droit reprendre contenance pour se concentrer sur ceux qui venaient de le trahir. Et il y en avait quelques-uns. Certains, Albus les soupçonnait déjà de travailler pour l'ennemi, mais pour d'autres c'était une véritable surprise. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui énervait le plus Albus était de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas savoir depuis quand ils renseignaient Voldemort. Etant en bonne position parmi l'Ordre, des sorciers comme Miles et Davidson avaient eu accès à bon nombre d'informations capitales. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à châtier les traitres.

Cependant, quelques soient les informations à présent en possession de Tom, elles ne lui seraient d'aucunes utilité aujourd'hui et encore moins une fois qu'Albus l'aurait vaincu. Tom avait pu rassembler bon nombre de clans loup-garou, de géants et même quelques vampires sous sa bannière, mais cela ne suffirait pas pour obtenir la victoire. Albus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et une botte secrète contre laquelle son ennemi ne pourrait pas lutter.

Harry Potter avait beau être l'Elu, le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les deux hommes n'étaient pas encore unis l'un à l'autre. De ce fait Tom restait vulnérable

- Minerva. Appela-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Il est temps.

La femme à ses côtés hocha gravement de la tête et se tourna vers les autres membres de l'Ordre pour les prévenir. Un frisson d'anticipation et de peur passa dans les rangs. Le moment était venu.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, l'agitation qui gagnait le camp adverse ne passa pas inaperçue. Tom compris que Dumbledore se préparait à passer à l'attaque. D'un signe, il appela ses favoris à ses côtés.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Je n'attends pas moins que le meilleur de vous aujourd'hui. Et surtout n'oubliez pas. Dumbledore est pour moi.

Des hochements de tête et des regards déterminés lui répondirent. Satisfait, Tom se retourna vers son plus vieil ennemi qui lui aussi semblait donner ses dernières instructions avant le combat. A ses côtés, ses favoris rejoignaient leur poste, chacun étant responsable d'un groupe de combattants. Ce serait à eux de mener l'attaque et pendant que lui décapiterait le camp adverse. Aujourd'hui Dumbledore allait mourir, il n'y avait pas d'autre voie acceptable.

Regardant autour de lui, Tom constata que ses hommes étaient en place. Chacun de ses favoris se tenaient en première ligne, devant leur bataillon respectif. Tout était prêt et tous n'attendaient plus que son signal pour passer à l'attaque. Face à lui, Albus rassemblait ses troupes lui aussi. Le regard de son vieil ennemi ne le quittait pas mais Minerva McGonnagall se chargeait de donner les ordres à sa place. Les jeux étaient faits maintenant et il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Tom leva lentement sa main gauche en l'air. Aussitôt ses hommes brandirent leur baguette vers le camp adverse.

Du côté des hommes d'Albus Dumbledore, la tension monta d'un cran dans les rangs. Molly sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui courir l'échine et remercia une nouvelle fois le ciel qu'elle et son mari aient pu convaincre leurs enfants de ne pas participer au combat. Rapidement la rouquine attrapa la main de son époux et la serra brièvement pour se donner du courage. Voldemort leur avait pourtant proposé de se battre aux côtés de ses mangemorts, et même de ne pas participer au combat et rester en sécurité au château, mais ils avaient refusé sans hésiter. Albus Dumbledore avait enlevé et torturé leur plus jeune fils et sa meilleure amie qui deviendrait, sans aucun doute, leur belle-fille un jour. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils se dérobent à ce combat. Quand à se dévoiler en se plaçant aux côtés des mangemorts, ils avaient préféré, en accord avec Remus, jouer sur l'effet de surprise même si la manœuvre était risquée pour eux.

Tout à coup, Tom abaissa sa main et des dizaines de sortilèges foncèrent sur l'ennemi. Profitant que ces derniers se protégeaient contre la pluie de sort qui s'abattait sur eux, les mangemorts s'élancèrent en avant dans un puissant cri de guerre. Tom les laissa faire, s'avançant bien plus calmement, son esprit entièrement tourné vers le seul homme qu'il souhaitait combattre. Albus Dumbledore.

Fenrir, talonné par les clans de loup-garou, fut l'un des premiers à se retrouver au corps à corps avec les membres de l'Ordre. Le choc fut violent et sanglant. Déjà les premier corps tombaient au sol, fracassés en plein élan avant même d'avoir pu réellement combattre. C'est sans aucune pitié qu'il tuait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Fenrir n'était pas homme à faire de prisonniers, du moins pas lors d'un combat de cette ampleur. Aujourd'hui, le seul objectif était de gagner.

Du coin de l'œil, le loup garou pouvait voir Gabrielle se battre avec une force et une détermination égale à la sienne. Mais cette volonté à combattre ne le rassurait qu'à moitié et, s'il s'était écouté, Fenrir aurait empêché sa fille de participer à ce combat. Son épouse, étant pourtant une sorcière redoutable, était morte lors d'une bataille bien moins meurtrière que celle-là. Son seul réconfort était de voir que Duncan prenait soin de rester au plus près de Gabrielle et qu'il essaierait de la protéger autant que possible. C'est sur cette pensée que Fenrir vit sa fille disparaitre dans la masse de combattants, Duncan sur ses talons. A présent il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sinon espérer qu'elle s'en sorte indemne.

Tentant de chasser toute pensée qui pourrait le distraire, Fenrir continua sa percée à travers les lignes ennemies. Les autres loups garou avançaient eux aussi rapidement. Même s'il ne leur était possible de se transformer que les nuits de pleine lune, la lycanthropie leur assurait pour la plupart une condition physique et des sens plus développés que les humains normaux. Mais encore fallait-il être conscient de ces facultés hors du commun. Et Remus Lupin, qui avait passé chaque seconde de son existence depuis sa transformation à regretter d'être un loup garou, était totalement étranger à tout cela si bien que tout occupé qu'il était à ne pas se faire piétiné par un géant, il ne vit pas le sortilège perdu qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Attention !

Remus se retourna en alerte vers la source du cri et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant nul autre que Fenrir Greyback, le loup garou qui l'avait mordu et anéanti une partie de sa vie, se jeter sur lui. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les deux hommes roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement informe de bras et de jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Faudrait penser à être plus prudent que ça Lupin. Nargua Fenrir qui dominait l'autre lycan de toute sa masse.

Le concerné, réalisant leur position, se dépêcha de se dégager et se releva lançant un regard furieux à l'autre homme.

- Quoi ? Railla Fenrir. Pas un merci ? Je viens de te sauver la vie tout de même.

Seul un grognement mécontent répondit à la moquerie. Tout dans l'attitude de Remus montrait son animosité pour l'autre loup garou. Fenrir ne s'en offusqua pas. Bien qu'alliés par un étrange concours de circonstances, les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère. Ou plutôt, Remus haïssait Fenrir alors que ce dernier ne nourrissait qu'un vague intérêt à l'égard de l'autre homme. Pour lui, Remus Lupin était un faible et un raté. Il l'avait mordu en représailles contre la famille Lupin et leurs idées radicales à l'encontre des loups garou. Fenrir avait alors punit la famille en transformant l'un des leurs en une de ces bêtes monstrueuses qu'ils haïssaient tant. Depuis il avait observé de loin Remus pour constater avec écœurement qu'en trente ans de lycanthropie l'autre homme n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler le loup en lui, ni même vécu sa nouvelle condition comme autre chose qu'une tare infâme.

Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Le destin les avait réunis sous la même bannière. Peu importait les inimitiés, ils devaient se battre cote à cote. Cette alliance, même forcée, ne passa pas inaperçue, et bientôt le duo attira l'attention d'autres combattants.

- Traitre !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Maugrey FolŒil qui fixait rageusement Remus, brandissant sa baguette dans sa direction. Ce dernier se tendit d'appréhension. Sa couverture au sein des membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas duré bien longtemps et l'adversaire qui lui faisait à présent face était un des plus redoutables après Dumbledore lui-même. Dans un combat seul à seul, il n'avait aucune chance. Fenrir ne pouvait déjà plus rien pour lui étant aux prises avec un groupe d'aurors alertés par le cri de Maugrey. Soudain un éclat blond, qu'il identifia dans la seconde comme la chevelure de Lucius Malfoy, passa dans son champ de vision. Prenant Maugrey par surprise, le blond parvint à projeter l'auror une dizaine de mètres plus loin avant de se tourner à bout de souffle vers Remus.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus directement dans les rangs des mangemorts. Souffla-t-il hors d'haleine alors qu'Arthur Weasley apparaissait à ses côtés tout aussi échevelé. En moins de quinze minutes, vous avez réussi tous les trois à vous faire repérer par l'ennemi. Mettez au moins ça maintenant, que les mangemorts ne vous attaquent pas en plus du reste.

Remus attrapa au vol la longue cape noire que les mangemorts, ainsi qu'Arthur remarqua-t-il enfin, portaient. C'en était donc terminé avec l'effet de surprise que lui et les Weasley avait préparé et espéré.

- Lucius ! Appela Arthur en voyant Maugrey, plus enragé que jamais par tant de traitrise, se rapprocher d'eux.

- Vous allez payer pour vos crimes ! Eructait le vieil auror en éjectant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin d'un coup de baguette.

- Allez-y Lupin ! S'écria Lucius. On se chargera de lui.

Remus observa un instant l'avancée de FolŒil, au sommet de sa colère, et face à lui Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley, faisant face cote à cote. La scène de ces deux anciens ennemis mortels à présent frères d'armes était des plus incongrues.

- Lupin ! S'impatienta Lucius avec plus d'urgence dans la voix.

Enfin Remus enfila la cape noire et se retourna pour se jeter au combat. Pendant ce temps, Arthur et Lucius voyaient Maugrey leur faire face avec une certaine anticipation. Les capacités de l'auror au combat n'étaient plus à démontrer et la légende voulant qu'il ait arrêté la moitié des mangemorts d'Azkaban lors de la dernière guerre était à peine enjolivée. Même à deux, vaincre un tel adversaire n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Préparez-vous pour votre châtiment. Prévint Maugrey d'une voix sourde.

- Est-il toujours comme ça ? Questionna Lucius en arquant un sourcil face à tant de mélodrame.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous concentrer sur le combat et disserter sur la question plus tard. Contrat Arthur agacé.

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, Maugrey passa à l'action. Les sorts s'enchainaient sans discontinuer. Lucius et Arthur se battaient avec hargne mais FolŒil était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Quoi de plus difficile que de se battre contre un sorcier émérite qui ne lance que des sortilèges informulés. Chaque mouvement de la baguette de l'auror était une surprise pour ses adversaires qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous. Maugréa Lucius avant de se jeter face contre terre pour éviter une gerbe de flamme.

Loin des combats engagés par ses mangemorts, Tom continuait son avancée immuable à pas mesurés vers sa cible. Rien de pouvait plus l'arrêter. Les aurors et membres de l'Ordre périssaient sous sa baguette sans avoir pu seulement le ralentir. C'était à présent un boulevard qui se formait sur son passage. Une voie macabre jonchée de corps ensanglantés et brisés. Quand il arriva enfin face à Albus Dumbledore, plus personne n'osa s'approcher de crainte de se retrouver pris au piège dans le duel des deux plus puissants sorciers du pays.

- Albus.

- Tom.

Un visage de marbre s'opposait à un autre plus souriant mais tout aussi dangereux. Dans le regard des deux hommes se discernait la même haine, la même volonté d'en finir avec l'autre. Dès leur première rencontre dans cette chambre d'orphelinat soixante ans plus tôt, la méfiance s'était imposée d'elle-même entre eux. Cette dernière avait évolué au fil des années, des décennies, jusqu'à aboutir à cette haine farouche que seule la mort de l'autre pourrait apaiser.

- Je te félicite, Tom. Tu as su réunir bon nombre de combattants. Certains de qualité.

- Je ne te retourne pas le compliment.

- Néanmoins. Continua Albus en faisant fi de l'agacement qui le gagnait. Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

- Je n'aurai besoin de personne pour te vaincre, Albus. Avant la fin de cette journée, je me tiendrai debout sur cette plaine et tu seras étendu mort à mes pieds.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir permettre qu'une telle éventualité se produise, Tom.

Albus affichait une expression de suffisance telle que Tom avait du mal à garder son calme. La provocation était ouverte. Le vieil homme savait très bien dans quel état d'esprit il était et allait chercher à le déstabiliser par tous les moyens. Cela commençait par cette démonstration d'assurance totale. Sans aucun doute, Albus finirait par amener le sujet d'Harry, il insulterait son fiancé, leur enfant, leur relation. Si Tom commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucune chance lorsque son vieil ennemi ouvrirait réellement les hostilités en touchant aux points sensibles.

Voyant le regard de son adversaire se faire plus dur, Albus se permit de sourire un peu plus. L'autre homme pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour lui cacher ses émotions, lui savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Sous les traits contrôlés de Tom bouillait une colère grandissante. Il suffirait d'un moment d'égarement, d'une fissure dans cette carapace, pour la libérer. Et lorsque ça arriverait, lorsque Tom perdrait le contrôle, il serait prêt.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de faire attendre ce combat plus longtemps. Annonça Albus en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Non, en effet.

Aussitôt ces quelques mots prononcés, les premiers sorts jaillirent. Plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, ni les combattants, ni le pays, ni leurs idéologies. La seule chose qui restait était le désir brulant de tuer leur ennemi, celui qui avait mis un frein à leur projet depuis des décennies.

- Dis-moi Albus. Cracha Tom entre deux sorts. Comment crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre, connaissant le contenu de la prophétie ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire mauvais. Oui, sans Harry, 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres', ses chances de victoire étaient diminuées, mais il n'avait pas encore dévoilé sa botte secrète, et ça, Tom en était parfaitement conscient.

- Je t'éliminerai Tom. De la même manière que j'ai toujours eu l'intention de le faire.

Le mage noir serra les dents de colère et lança une puissante boule de feu en direction du vieil homme. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus personne. Dès le combat engagé entre les deux sorciers, tous, mangemorts comme aurors et membres de l'Ordre étaient allé se battre dans un endroit bien moins dangereux.

- Tu ne mettras jamais la main sur Harry.

- Vraiment ? Il est peut-être en sécurité pour le moment mais j'ai déjà réussi à l'atteindre deux fois alors qu'il était sous ta garde. La dernière fois j'ai failli arriver à mes fins.

L'instant d'après, Tom poussa un grognement de douleur et de colère mélangé. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Albus avait réussi à lui infliger une importante entaille au niveau de la cuisse. Ça n'allait pas, il se laissait manipuler. Comme il s'y attendait, le vieil homme parlait d'Harry, et la colère qu'il ressentait le déstabilisait. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite, sinon ce combat lui serait fatal.

- Spiraculum dispercens !

Albus leva rapidement un bouclier autour de lui pour le protéger du sortilège destructeur qui lui fonçait dessus. Les lames invisibles s'écrasèrent sur ses défenses avec une force inouïe. Le sort, si important, couvrait plus d'espace que le bouclier d'Albus et finit sa course par terre, fracassant les rochers comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires grains de sable. Surpris par la puissance dégagée, Albus perdit l'équilibre et dû poser un genoux à terre.

- Que… ?

« Ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. D'où est-ce que Tom peut bien sortir une telle puissance ? Nos forces ont toujours été équivalentes. L'an dernier encore il n'avait pu me vaincre au ministère. Comment a-t-il pu devenir si fort en l'espace de quelques mois ? »

- Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Nargua Tom en avisant l'expression choquée de son ennemi. Quelque chose semble te contrarier ?

Le vieil homme releva la tête vers son ancien élève, dont le visage exprimait tout son amusement et sa supériorité. Tom venait de prendre l'avantage, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Soit, que Tom profites bien de cet instant de gloire car il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Tout en se relevant, Albus glissa sa main dans sa poche et s'empara d'un objet bien précis, sa botte secrète. Faisant mine de se relever avec difficultés, le vieil homme profita que Tom nargue 'état de faiblesse' pour lancer une rapide incantation.

Tom réalisa dans la seconde qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Albus se relever bien tranquillement. Avant même que le vieil homme ne soit entièrement redressé, il sentit qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression que son sang le brulait. Une douleur fulgurante se répandait en lui comme s'il recevait au ralentit un doloris.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cracha-t-il en luttant pour rester debout.

Albus se contenta de sourire cruellement tout en élevant sa main, celle dans laquelle se trouvait un objet que Tom reconnu sans peine. Le premier médaillon qu'il avait donné à Harry pour le soustraire à la protection de sa mère contre lui. Le médaillon contenant un peu de son propre sang.

- Je vois que tu as compris, Tom. Lança Albus, victorieux. C'est fini.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Milicen et Blaise étaient réunis dans le petit salon des appartements du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils attendaient en silence, depuis un temps qui leur semblait interminable. Ils ne pouvaient que rester là, se sentant inutiles, à attendre des nouvelles alors que leur famille et leurs amis se battaient.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Parler ? De quoi ? Les quelques 'Ils vont s'en sortir', 'Tout va bien se passer' et autres 'Ils vont gagner' qu'ils avaient échangé pendant les premières minutes avaient été réconfortants mais ne suffisaient pas à chasser l'ambiance pesante et la peur étouffante qui les habitait. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient tout perdre. Leur famille, leurs amis, leur liberté. Alors il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre en silence et espérer que tout se passe bien.

Tout à coup, alors qu'Harry avait le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, le jeune homme se sentit parcourir d'une décharge de douleur. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il se plia en deux sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension.

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione en accourant à ses côtés. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh Merlin ! Lança Ron à moitié paniqué. Tu n'as pas de contraction dis-moi ? Il est bien trop tôt.

- Harry ? Réponds-moi Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

Le jeune homme se redressa avec difficultés, voyant à peine tous ses amis réunis autour de lui le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Harry… Souffla Pansy choquée. Ton médaillon, il…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question dont la pierre rouge sang brillait inexplicablement. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer.

- Tom…

A suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Et voilà, le chapitre 42 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré le temps d'attendre honteusement long qui vous a surement permis d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de cette fic… Que dire sinon que je vais faire en sorte de ne pas mettre plus d'un an à pondre le prochain chapitre… Comment ça, ça ne vous rassure pas ?

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, '_Spiraculum dispercens_' est sensé vouloir dire en latin quelque chose comme 'Souffle déchirant' (dixit Google) et qui dans ma tête a pour objectif d'envoyer des lames de vents qui démolissent tout sur leur passage. Maintenant que je vois ça, ça me fait penser aux noms ridicules des attaques dans les mangas… Heureusement la version en latin est beaucoup moins comique…

A bientôt pour la suite !


	43. Le combat final, partie 2

Et voilà enfin la seconde partie de ce combat final ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Que dire de plus sinon que je vous remercie pour toute vos review et…

Bonne lecture !

.oooO°Oooo.

**Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien**

_- Harry… Souffla Pansy choquée. Ton médaillon, il…_

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question dont la pierre rouge sang brillait inexplicablement. Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer._

_- Tom…_

Chapitre 43 : Le combat final, partie 2.

Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais encore son médaillon n'avait produit ce genre de phénomènes. Le médaillon était un talisman, une protection qui rendait inefficace la magie de sa mère. Depuis qu'il le portait, Harry n'avait plus ressentit la moindre douleur, ni même eu de visions venant de l'esprit de son amant. Ce qu'il se passait était très mauvais signe. Au lieu de le protéger, le médaillon lui transmettait à présent une douleur aigüe comme il aurait préféré ne jamais en ressentir à nouveau. Mais le pire n'était pas là, car la souffrance qu'il subissait n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Tom, il en était certain. C'était comme si le lien entre eux avait été rétabli de force et qu'il lui transmettait un vague ersatz de ce que vivait réellement son compagnon en ce moment.

Le combat était en train de mal tourner. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Tom était en danger, il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être. S'il ne faisait rien, son compagnon allait mourir et la guerre serait perdue. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry se releva, manquant de se cogner contre Blaise. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela puisse sauver Tom.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tom… Je dois l'aider… Il faut que…

- Wow, wow, wow. L'interrompit aussitôt Blaise. Comment ça tu dois aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Il est en danger… Je le sens…

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Je le sens. Répéta Harry avant de se courber à nouveau de douleur.

Draco et Ron se précipitèrent sur lui, l'attrapant chacun par un bras pour le redresser.

- Milicen. Appela le blond. Vas vite chercher un médicomage.

- Non…

La faible protestation d'Harry fut ignorée et la jeune femme partie à toute vitesse chercher de l'aide. Les vagues de douleur continuaient à affluer et personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ses amis étaient en train de paniquer, ou du moins ils n'avaient pas assez gardé la tête froide pour entendre Harry. Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, ne savaient pas qu'aucun médicomage ne pourrait l'aider car, à la base, ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal.

La situation était critique et il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, de convaincre les autres que ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait aider. Harry devait agir et vite. Seulement ses amis ne le laisseraient pas faire. Tom lui-même ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas intervenir d'aucune manière que ce soit dans cette bataille. Mais maintenant la situation différente. Il n'avait plus le choix. Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu ce qui était en train de se passer. Attendre dans l'angoisse, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son amant et ses amis, était une chose. Ressentir la douleur de l'homme qu'il aime, le père de son enfant, et devoir rester sans rien faire en étaient une autre.

Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise. Aucun d'eux ne le laisserait agir. Et bientôt Milicen allait revenir avec un médicomage et sûrement quelques mangemorts. Il devait faire quelque chose tout de suite. Peu importait les risques à présent. Si Tom mourait, il perdrait tout et pourrait tout aussi bien mourir avec lui.

- Je dois l'aider. Je dois le retrouver.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, Harry.

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione qui semblait bien décidée à ce qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici. Feignant de se rendre à l'avis de ses amis, Harry hocha de la tête et se dégagea doucement de la prise de Ron et Draco. Combattant un nouveau spasme de douleur, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tournant le dos aux autres. Le temps commençait à compter. La douleur de Tom augmentait chaque seconde un peu plus et Harry redoutait autant que cela continue que cela s'arrête. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il y aille, et il n'aurait qu'une seule chance d'y parvenir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Que… ?

- Nebula ater fumus !

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, une épaisse fumée noire envahie la pièce, bloquant la vue à tout le monde. Seul Harry, étant celui ayant lancé le sort, pouvait encore voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Harry !

- Bon sang, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se dirigea vers la porte, une main fermement refermée sur sa baguette, l'autre appuyée sur son ventre espérant que ce geste puisse calmer son angoisse. Une panique soude s'emparait de lui. Combien de temps Tom allait-il tenir à ce rythme ? Est-ce que la douleur qui traversait son propre corps atteignait aussi son enfant ?

Arrivé dans le couloir, Harry constata avec soulagement que ce dernier était vide. Il savait cependant qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder. Déjà ses amis se dirigeaient à tâtons vers la sortie pour l'arrêter. Harry s'empressa de refermer la porte et de la bloquer de quelques sorts.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'atteignit, plus violente que les autres, le forçant à se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber à terre. Les souffrances de Tom empiraient et Harry n'osait imaginer dans quel état son compagnon se trouvait à présent. Il devait avancer, tout de suite.

- Harry !

- Harry ! Ouvres-nous ! Ne fais pas l'idiot !

- Alohomora !

- Ça ne marche pas ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Harry souffla de soulagement. Malgré les perturbations liées à sa grossesse, sa magie lui permettait toujours de lancer certains sorts correctement. Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait perdu que trop de temps. A chaque instant passé, Tom subissait les pires tortures. Il devait atteindre la zone de transplannage au plus vite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom ne savait plus où il était, depuis combien de temps cette douleur atroce le paralysait au sol. Plus rien n'avait de sens et autour de lui son environnement était flou. Sa vue devenait trouble. Des ombres dansaient au loin mais rien de ce qu'il voyait ne prenait forme. Il savait qu'Albus était quelque part près de lui mais ne distinguait pas où. Seule la douleur restait, s'infiltrant dans chaque fibre de son être, agitant ses membres de spasmes incontrôlables, rendant son esprit cotonneux et incapable de se concentrer pour trouver une solution à la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, la seule pensée qu'il conservait et qui l'empêchait de perdre pied était de se dire qu'il ne devait pas crier. Peu importait la douleur, il ne devait pas la laisser s'exprimer, ne devait pas montrer à ses ennemis à quel point il souffrait, ne devait pas faire ce plaisir à Albus Dumbledore. S'il poussait un seul hurlement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et qu'il finirait par perdre la raison.

- Dis-moi, Tom. Dit Albus en se rapprochant de quelques pas. Qui va mourir aux pieds de l'autre maintenant ?

Tom aurait voulu rétorquer, se battre, faire ravaler ses paroles à Albus. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Dans quel état pathétique il était pour en être réduit à devoir serrer les dents et subir tortures et insultes sans rien pouvoir y faire. Lui, le plus grand mage noir du pays, était devenu tout aussi dangereux qu'un nouveau-né.

- On dirait bien que c'est vraiment la fin cette fois. Continua Albus en savourant l'instant.

« Non ! Pas comme ça ! »

La volonté de se battre était là mais son corps ne répondait pas à l'appel. Ses forces le quittaient à une vitesse dramatique et s'il ne reprenait pas rapidement le dessus, il allait mourir.

Tout espoir de victoire était en train de le quitter quand soudain une immense explosion secoua le sol et le projeta de quelques mètres. L'instant d'après, son sang cessa de bouillir. La douleur était toujours là, le paralysant au sol, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la torture constante qu'il subissait. Autour de lui, des sons diffus commençaient à se faire entendre. Des cris, des explosions. Une agitation sans nom qui lui vrillait les tympans. Puis un cri, un appel, qui le força à rouvrir les yeux.

- Harry !

Luttant contre ses muscles endoloris, Tom se redressa péniblement, tentant de faire le point sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voyait des formes courir dans tous les sens. Les ombres mouvantes reprenaient peu à peu contenance pour devenir des hommes et des femmes se battant avec acharnement, courant, parant, attaquant, mourant. Et au milieu de tout ça, Tom finit par repérer Albus dont la position faisait miroir à la sienne, allongé à terre, semblant peiner pour se remettre debout. Entre eux se tenait un jeune homme, la baguette tendue vers le plus âgé.

- Harry…

Enfin la douleur refluait et son esprit s'arrachait à l'état cotonneux dans lequel il avait été plongé. Et c'est avec horreur que Tom compris que son compagnon était bien là, au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Harry ! Appela-t-il dans un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme se tourna une seconde vers lui, le souffle court, visiblement épuisé. Cet instant d'inattention fut tout ce dont Albus eut besoin pour agir. Le sort parti si vite que personne ne put rien faire. Harry fut percuté de plein fouet et s'écroula à quelques mètres de Tom, inconscient.

- Non !

Tom se précipita vers son compagnon, une peur sourde s'emparant de lui. Il ne devait pas être là, il lui avait promis de rester au château. Avec des gestes doux, il attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Harry aurait dû rester en sécurité et non venir à son secours. Car c'était de toute évidence la raison pour laquelle il était venu le rejoindre.

- Harry. Souffla-t-il. Réveilles-toi.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction à ses appels. Du sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres accentuant un peu plus la pâleur presque maladive de sa peau. Si sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration difficile, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Après ça si le sang de Tom se mit à bruler, ce fut sous le coup de la rage qu'il ressentit. Relevant un regard remplit de haine vers Albus, il put voir que l'autre homme était occupé à ramasser le médaillon que l'arrivée subite d'Harry lui avait sûrement fait perdre.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Albus irradiait tout autant de haine que lui. Tom pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger preuve qu'il relançait le même sort qui l'avait terrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son compagnon toujours dans ses bras, il chercha rapidement sa baguette des yeux. Elle lui avait échappé lors de la précédente attaque et gisait à quelques mètres de lui, peut-être trop loin pour qu'il l'a récupère à temps.

- Expeliarmus !

Albus écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sa baguette et le médaillon s'échappant de sa prise. La force du sort le fit décoller du sol, le projetant violement en arrière. A nouveau à terre, son regard se détourna pour se porter sur son attaquant, une rage sourde s'emparant de lui.

- Severus ! Traitre !

Peu intimidé par le ton employé, Severus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur. La rage de son ancien mentor était compréhensible. L'autre homme avait réellement cru jusqu'au bout que son allégeance était sienne. Il était vrai que pendant longtemps il avait hésité. La mort de sa chère Lilly lui avait fait douter du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais depuis il avait appris la véritable nature du Pr Dumbledore, ses manipulations, ses véritables intentions envers Harry Potter. Lilly avait donné sa vie pour son fils, et même s'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son enfoiré de père, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de sa sécurité. Il avait fait son choix.

- Destructum maxima !

Profitant qu'Albus cherche à rattraper sa baguette, Severus en avait profité pour détruire le médaillon. Ce dernier explosa sous le coup, offrant même la surprise de s'enflammer réduisant en cendre chaque fragment du bijou.

Tom regarda son mangemort détruire le médaillon avec soulagement. Enfin il se sentait complètement libéré du sortilège de douleur de Dumbledore. Mais l'instant n'était pas encore à l'apaisement. La guerre n'était pas finie et son ennemi toujours pas mort.

- Tenez, votre baguette ! S'écria Molly dans un mélange d'affolement et de fureur assez inquiétant en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés.

Tom attrapa sa baguette par réflexe. Il savait qu'il devait se battre, se lever et faire face à Dumbledore qui était pour le moment aux prises avec Severus, Lucius et Arthur Weasley. Il lui fallait se relever et vite car, même si les trois hommes étaient d'excellents sorciers, ils ne feraient pas le poids longtemps face à Dumbledore. Mais cela impliquait de lâcher Harry, et ça, Tom n'était pas très enclin à le faire.

- Oh merlin. Souffla Molly en avisant l'état du jeune homme.

- Mon Seigneur. Plaida Severus en s'écartant du duel. Laissez-nous l'emmener. Le Prince a besoin de soins.

Tom laissa une dernière fois son regard parcourir les traits de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas le quitter mais au fond de lui savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. A contre cœur, il se détacha du jeune homme et laissa Molly Weasley le prendre contre elle. L'instant d'après la femme avait transplanné avec son fiancé, rapidement suivit par Severus.

Péniblement, Tom se remit debout. Le sort avait beau avoir été levé, il n'était plus au meilleur de sa forme, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre Albus en pièces. Avant tout il devait se concentrer, essayer de faire abstraction de l'image de son compagnon inconscient, blessé. Il ne savait dans quel état était Harry, ni si leur enfant allait bien, et cela bloquait tout le reste. Il voulait en finir au plus vite mais la victoire dépendait en grande partie de sa concentration. S'il laissait encore la moindre ouverture à son ennemi, cette fois il mourait.

Tel un automate, il se tourna vers Albus, faisant signe à Lucius et Arthur de sortir de son chemin. Une haine sans nom l'animait, le forçant à faire abstraction de la douleur résiduelle qui le transperçait toujours et qui enrayait son corps. Face à lui, pantelant, Albus le tenait en joue de sa baguette. Les deux sorciers étaient dans un état de fatigue avancé mais Tom était au-delà de ce stade. Seule la volonté de se battre, le désir de vengeance et la rage de gagner lui permettaient de rester debout.

- Albus…

Ce dernier contenait à peine sa fureur. Severus avait osé le trahir. Sans son intervention, il aurait gagné. L'arrivée inopportune d'Harry n'aurait été qu'un plus à sa victoire. Le jeune homme lui avait momentanément fait perdre sa concentration et il avait lâché le médaillon. Mais un gamin en cloque n'en était pas pour autant une menace et il l'avait prouvé en le mettant hors-jeu d'un seul sort. Il lui aurait alors suffit de récupérer le médaillon et la victoire aurait été sienne et complète. Mais non, Severus l'avait trahit. Son meilleur espion s'était retourné contre lui et il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant.

- Cela ne change rien Tom. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu vas perdre.

- Avada Kedavra !

Albus évita de justesse le sortilège. Tom n'avait de toute évidence plus la patience de discuter. Il voulait en finir au plus vite et vu son état de fatigue, c'était compréhensible. Après l'incantation qu'il lui avait lancé, c'était presque un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le combat reprit, plus violent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Il n'y avait plus de faux semblants ni de demi-mesures à présent. Le temps où les deux hommes auraient cherché à faire plier l'autre, à affirmer publiquement leur supériorité, était révolu. Leur seul but était de tuer.

Tom se battait avec acharnement. Son corps protestait, plus particulièrement sa jambe profondément entaillée qui continuait à laisser s'écouler un flux ininterrompu de sang. Il était mal en point mais sa détermination restait intacte. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Albus souriait. Il était fatigué, l'incantation qu'il avait lancée sur Tom l'avait drainé d'une partie de sa magie, mais tout ça n'était rien comparé à l'état de son adversaire. L'autre homme s'épuisait à vue d'œil, les sortilèges perdaient de leur puissance et leur précision laissait à désirer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tom ? Nargua-t-il en voyant son ancien élève récupérer laborieusement son souffle.

Le torrent de feu qu'il reçut en réponse s'écrasa sur un bouclier rapidement invoqué. Le sourire d'Albus s'élargit un peu plus. Cette magie n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Tom. Plusieurs fois l'autre homme avait réussi à le mettre en échec ces derniers mois, déployant une puissance époustouflante et sans précédent. Mais cette fois, le grand Lord Voldemort ne valait pas mieux que ses favoris. Tom était en train de perdre.

Sentant que la balance penchait toujours de son coté, Albus redoubla d'effort. C'était sa chance. Tom faiblissait. C'était le moment ou jamais de donner le coup de grâce. Les sorts s'enchainèrent avec plus de force et de rapidité. Face à lui, Tom parait ses attaques du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais peinait visiblement à suivre le rythme. Et enfin Albus fut récompensé lorsque son adversaire fut contraint de poser un genou à terre.

- Expelliarmus !

Tom sentit sa baguette lui échapper et ne put que relever un regard haineux vers Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas après toutes ces années de guerre, tous ces sacrifices. Ses mangemorts comptaient sur lui pour vaincre. Harry comptait sur lui. Harry qui une fois de plus avait été blessé parce qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

- Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Albus victorieux. Tu sens le sens toi aussi que la fin est venue.

Tom jeta un regard rapide vers sa baguette définitivement hors de portée. Il allait devoir s'en passer. Sa fierté aussi allait devoir s'accommoder de cette situation. Se retrouver à genou face à Albus Dumbledore était tout aussi pire que d'être recroquevillé de douleur à ses pieds, mais tant qu'il était en vie, il restait une chance.

- Je vais en finir avec toi, Tom. Ensuite je m'occuperai d'Harry. Enfin… s'il est encore en vie.

Une étincelle de rage passa dans le regard de Tom. Albus était trop sûr de lui, de sa victoire. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser abattre sans un dernier combat. Alors que le plus âgé levait sa baguette, prêt à lancer son dernier sort, Tom prit appuie sur ses jambes et, attrapant la dague qu'il gardait caché dans sa botte, s'élança en avant.

Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette d'Albus alors que Tom dirigeait sa lame vers son ennemi. Tout se passa si vite qu'aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le temps se figea, les deux sorciers se tenant debout face à face, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Puis, comme au ralentit, un des deux commença à s'affaisser sur lui-même et termina sa course au sol.

Tom baissa le regard vers Albus, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passait. Il pouvait encore sentir sur sa joue la brulure du sortilège de mort qui l'avait frôlé. Dans sa main, la dague ensanglantée lui semblait peser plusieurs des kilos. Et à ses pieds, une tache rouge s'élargissant au niveau du cœur, s'étouffant dans son propre sang, Albus Dumbledore poussa son dernier souffle.

« Est-ce réel ? »

Après tout ce temps, il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait gagné. Cet instant, il en rêvait depuis des années, et maintenant qu'il y était, la victoire n'avait pas la saveur qu'il avait tant espérée. Tous ces morts, toute cette douleur, Harry, leur enfant. Dumbledore venait de mourir et tout ce qu'il ressentait était du soulagement et une fatigue intense. Enfin cette guerre était terminée.

Tom lâcha la dague et porta sa main couverte du sang d'Albus devant ses yeux. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il avait survécu. C'était terminé. Ses jambes ne le tenant plus, Tom tomba à genou près du corps de Dumbledore, et, levant son visage vers le ciel, il poussa un hurlement guerrier, se libérant enfin de toute la souffrance, la colère et la frustration qu'il avait dû endurer.

…

Gabrielle percuta violemment le sol avant de se mettre à tousser quelques gouttes de sang. Relevant la tête, elle eut juste de temps de rouler sur le côté avant qu'un nouveau sort ne percute le sol à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Puisant dans des réserves qu'elle ne se savait pas avoir, elle se remit debout pour face au Pr McGonnagall. Les deux femmes s'affrontaient depuis un bon moment déjà et Gaby commençait à ressentir toute l'expérience de son ancienne directrice adjointe. Minerva McGonnagall était redoutable et elle était en train de la vider de toute sa magie. La jeune femme savait que si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une faille chez son adversaire, elle allait soit mourir sous sa baguette, soit tomber d'épuisement.

Le Pr McGonnagall, le regard perçant, leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Gabrielle se tendit aussitôt d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait de taille pour contrer cette femme qui n'était pas devenue le bras-droit de Dumbledore pour rien. Comme elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais elle n'avait pas revue son père depuis le début de la bataille, et Duncan et elle avait été séparés l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Elle était seule pour trouver un moyen de rester en vie.

Minerva s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, prête à en découdre avec son ancienne élève. Cette dernière était visiblement à bout de force et ne tiendrait pas le coup encore longtemps. Mais elle ne comptait pas la tuer. Non. Gabrielle Spencer était celle qui avait manipulé et enlevé Harry Potter. Elle avait fait perdre sa crédibilité au professeur Dumbledore auprès de la population et du ministère. Minerva allait la capturer et une fois la guerre terminée, elle serait jugée pour ses crimes.

- Stupé…

Un hurlement terrible la coupa dans son élan. Tout autour d'elle, un silence de mort s'était installé. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'un murmure se propageait à travers la plaine. Juste quelques mots que Minerva n'osait croire, quatre mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Son regard se détourna de la jeune Spencer qui elle-même ne la regardait plus mais fixait au point au-dessus de son épaule. Se retournant lentement, la femme sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. A quelques centaines de mètres, Voldemort se tenait à genoux par terre, et face à lui, allongé face contre terre, immobile, le Pr Dumbledore. Et flottant dans l'air, toujours ce murmure : « Albus Dumbledore est mort ».

- Non !

Son cri déchirant résonna à travers toute la plaine. Les combattants alentours se tournèrent vers elle, surpris, tristes ou au contraire victorieux suivant leur allégeance. La douleur et la rage au ventre, elle s'élança en avant baguette au poing.

- Stupéfix !

Gabrielle regarda le Pr McGonnagall s'effondrer par terre, inconsciente, et baissa enfin sa baguette. Tout autour d'elle, les autres mangemorts faisaient prisonniers les combattants adverses. Peu étaient ceux qui se battaient encore. La mort de Dumbledore avait mis fin à toute combativité parmi eux. Et enfin, alors qu'aurors et membres de l'Ordre rendaient les armes, une nouvelle clameur traversa le champ de bataille. Ce n'était plus la défaite d'un camp qui était annoncée, mais la victoire de l'autre.

- On a gagné !

Le hurlement fut repris en cœur par tous les mangemorts. Gabrielle se laissa glisser à terre. Des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues. Les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, c'était ainsi que Duncan la trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est fini. On a gagné.

…

Lucius s'approcha prudemment de son maitre, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Tout autour d'eux, une clameur grandissante gagnait les mangemorts. Aurors et membres de l'Ordres rendaient les armes les uns après les autres. Rares étaient ceux qui continuaient le combat, préférant peut-être la mort à la reddition. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, semblait bien loin de l'euphorie collective. Agenouillé près du corps de Dumbledore, son regard était fixe, presque incrédule, comme s'il ne réalisait pas complètement ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Maitre ?

Le mage noir se tourna vers lui à son appel et esquissa un léger sourire mi victorieux, mi désabusé. Lucius comprenait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de bonnes raisons pour ne pas gouter pleinement à sa victoire. Le Prince, avait été amené inconscient sous ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il se sentir victorieux alors que son compagnon enceint était peut-être blessé, voire pire. Harry Potter était la seule chance du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir une famille, d'être heureux. S'il venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement.

- Alors ça y est ! S'exclama Fenrir en débarquant soudainement à leurs côtés. Il est enfin tombé ce vieux cinglé.

Lucius arqua un sourcil, surpris du comportement du loup garou. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant surexcité, un sourire gigantesque plaqué sur le visage et incapable de tenir en place plus de quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le nouvel arrivant en avisant l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin des deux hommes. Il est bien mort, non ?

En quelques pas, Fenrir arriva près de Dumbledore et posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. On n'était jamais trop prudent après tout. Ne sentant aucun pouls, son sourire revint en force. A moins d'une improbable résurrection, c'en était bel et bien fini d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Il est bien raide, alors, c'est pour quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

Lucius poussa un soupir désabusé avant de répondre.

- Le Prince a été blessé pendant la bataille.

- Le Prince ? S'étonna Fenrir. Notre Prince des Ténèbres.

- Tu en connais beaucoup peut-être ? S'exaspéra le blond.

- Mais il est au château, comment… ? Il est venu ici ?

- Oui.

Fenrir posa son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

- Retournez au château, maitre. Dit-il d'un ton résolu. Je vais m'occuper de trouver les autres favoris pour organiser les soins des blessés et la mise en détention des prisonniers. Vas avec lui, Lucius. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du blond qui hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Soulagé de la décision de Fenrir de prendre la suite des opérations, Tom décida que ses hommes pourraient bien se débrouiller sans lui. Résigné, il dû même se résoudre à laisser Lucius l'aider à se relever. Autour de lui, ses mangemorts étaient en liesse mais déjà de petits groupes se mettaient en place, rassemblant les blessés d'un côté, les prisonniers de l'autre, et les morts. Les mangemorts les plus proches avaient le regard braqué sur lui mais Tom ne se sentait même plus la force de lever un bras en signe de victoire. Il était épuisé, savait que sans le soutien de Lucius, il ne pourrait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre seul, et plus que tout il avait peur. Peur d'avoir gagné pour rien. En cet instant, avoir libéré ce pays du joug de Dumbledore était bien peu face à l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre Harry et leur enfant.

Non, ses rêves de victoire n'avaient pas ressemblé à ça.

A suivre…

.oooO°Oooo.

Et voilà, le combat final est terminé !

La victoire reste en demi-teinte pour Tom et j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop dépressif sur la fin… Je voulais le faire plus victorieux et conquérant mais après avoir été torturé, avoir vu Harry être blessé et avoir été vidé de sa magie au point de finir Dumbledore au couteau, j'ai pensé que ça ne serai pas très plausible.

Pour ce qui est d'Harry, je sais, enceinte de presque sept mois, qui débarque sans crier gare sur le champs de bataille, c'était obligé qu'il se prenne des coups.

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment Harry a pu transplanner, comme de par hasard, pile poil enter Tom et Albus, je répondrais que la connexion mentale entre Harry et Tom, exacerbée par l'incantation de Dumbledore, y est pour quelque chose. Voilà, si cette explication ne convenait pas et bien… je n'en ai pas d'autre ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^ J'attends toutes vos review avec impatience.

A bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre !


End file.
